Le Loup et la Fille-Papillon
by munmunlefay
Summary: Il était une fois un porte-parapluie, une Auror survoltée, un loup-garou coincé, un ex-bagnard hilare, un Briseur de sort et une française au fort caractère, un Ordre du Phénix tout neuf et le Grand-méchant-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom… (C'est repartiiiiii) [CANON Tonks/Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Bill/Fleur, Ginny, Neville, Percy/Audrey, 2e Ordre du Phénix]
1. Prologue

**Prologue :** Le Trophée reparait, l'Ordre renaît ****

 **.**

 **.  
.**

Dans un _crac_ sonore, le Trophée des Trois sorciers réapparut sur le sol de Poudlard. Accroché à lui, Harry Potter, et accroché à Harry Potter, le cadavre de Cédric Diggory. Dumbledore embrassa la scène d'un regard. En tant que Directeur, il devait agir vite. La foule n'avait pas encore compris et hurlait la victoire de Poudlard. Dans quelques secondes, ce serait la panique.

Le Directeur retourna Harry sur le dos. Il était blessé, mais surtout, il refusait d'ouvrir les yeux. Un mal bien commun, en vérité, pensa-t-il en apercevant Fudge qui se dirigeait vers eux.

\- Harry !

Un contact visuel et le Légilimens qu'il était saurait ce qui s'était passé.

\- _Harry_ !

Harry ouvrit les yeux. Et confirma toutes ses craintes.

\- Il est revenu. Voldemort est revenu.

Dumbledore acquiesça en silence. Une heure plus tôt, Severus Rogue lui avait confié avoir ressenti l'appel de la Marque pour la première fois depuis 13 ans.

.

.

.

Nymphadora Tonks était en train de mettre sa veste, et s'apprêtait à partir après douze heures de perquisitions et de chasse intensive, quand son supérieur, Kingsley Shacklebolt sortit en courant de son bureau.

\- Tonks, Dawlish, avec moi !

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? fit Tonks.

\- Les concurrents du Tournoi sont réapparus à Poudlard…

Deux heures plus tôt, on leur avait appris leur disparition. Le Bureau n'avait donc pas fermé malgré l'heure tardive, en attendant d'obtenir plus d'informations. Que deux des participants du Tournoi disparaissent, c'était une première (« il est _impossible_ de transplaner hors de Poudlard » s'était époumoné leur collègue Gustave Monroe, pendant un bon quart d'heure…). Tout aussi inconcevable que réapparaître dans l'enceinte de l'école sans aide extérieure.

\- C'est une bonne nouvelle… non ?

Kingsley baissa la voix.

\- Harry Potter prétend que Voldemort est de retour.

Tonks s'immobilisa.

\- Tu le crois ?

\- Tous mes indics m'ont signalé que les sorciers qu'ils surveillaient avaient transplané simultanément, à minuit moins vingt.

\- On sait où ?

\- Non, ce serait trop beau… _Dawlish_ , tout de suite! On a besoin de renforts… il faut qu'on aille à l'école… Qu'il soit vrai ou non que Voldemort est de retour, Cédric Diggory a été tué, et nous devons éclaircir la situation. Dans le doute, il faut renforcer la protection de Poudlard et calmer le jeu, ou Beauxbâtons et Durmstrang vont vouloir partir dès ce soir…et le Ministre n'aimerait pas ça du tout…

\- Diggory est mort ? murmura Dawlish en sortant de son bureau.

Kingsley acquiesça.

Nymphadora se sentit étrangement touchée par l'annonce de sa mort. Elle avait bien sûr soutenu les deux champions de Poudlard, mais elle avait toujours eu pour favori celui qui était issu de sa propre maison. Sans parler du fait qu'il était beau garçon et qu'Harry Potter était suffisamment célèbre pour qu'une fois dans sa vie on tourne son regard vers un autre. Bon, elle était peut-être injuste envers Potter, elle ne connaissait pas le garçon, et elle n'avait jamais eu aucune raison de croire que la célébrité lui ait donné la grosse tête. Le fait que Rita Skeeter (qui l'avait cordialement qualifiée d' «Auror inexpérimentée, dont l'apparence était aussi aléatoire que l'issue des missions dont elle avait la charge était hasardeuse » dans un article sur la surveillance exercée à Pré-au-lard, du temps où Sirius Black était leur priorité) l'ait choisi pour nouvelle cible, aurait même plutôt attiré sa sympathie…

Les trois Aurors franchirent les grilles du château et remontèrent vers le Terrain de Quidditch, où il voyait déjà plusieurs silhouettes en robes d'Auror diriger les élèves vers Poudlard. Dawlish resta au niveau des grilles, où il fut rejoint par les Aurors en poste dans le village. Cornelius Fudge les salua du coin de l'œil. Tonks salua Maugrey Fol'œil (dont elle avait été la dernière pupille, avant qu'il ne prenne sa retraite… et devienne professeur de Défense), mais il ne la vit pas, trop occupé à ramenant Potter, qui semblait en très mauvais état, vers le château. Le garçon devait avoir vraiment besoin des soins de l'infirmière de Poudlard pour que son ancien mentor ne s'arrête pas pour échanger quelques mots. Il n'avait pas été très loquace dans ses dernières lettres, cela dit. Kingsley se fraya un chemin dans la foule, et elle le suivit.

Quelqu'un avait fait pousser un labyrinthe dans le terrain de Quidditch (« coool » pensa Nymphadora, en se promettant d'en faire une suggestion aux formateurs d'Aurors) qui commençait à se vider d'élèves. Mais les journalistes, les professeurs, le préfet et la préfète en chef, et quelques spectateurs adultes continuaient de parler sur place. On avait recouvert le corps de Diggory d'un drap noir, et un couple âgé qui devait être ses parents pleuraient, agenouillés à côté de lui.

Shacklebolt alla demander au Directeur ce qu'il pouvait faire dans l'immédiat. Dumbledore leur demanda aussitôt, l'air très agité, s'ils savaient où étaient Harry.

\- Maugrey l'a emmené au château, dit Tonks.

Une étincelle qui n'avait rien du pétillement sympathique qui animait le regard du directeur apparut dans le regard bleu vif.

\- Minerva ! Severus ! Avec moi ! _Accio_ balais !

Trois balais de la réserve de l'école furent propulsés de la loge de Mme Bibine jusqu'à leurs mains tendues. Les deux Aurors regardèrent avec étonnement le lieu d'où les trois professeurs avaient disparu.

\- Je me demande sincèrement si je ne devrais pas me faire muter ici, tenta de plaisanter Tonks. C'est hyper animé, et en plus, il y a l'air d'y avoir plus de mystères à percer et de complots à déjouer que dans l'Allée des Embrumes…

Shacklebolt hocha imperceptiblement la tête pour lui signifier qu'il avait entendu, mais que ce n'était _vraiment_ pas le moment. Tonks le suivit, le visage fermé.

\- Mr et Mrs Diggory ? Je vous présente mes plus sincères condoléances, mais malgré les circonstances, je dois vous poser des questions…

Quand il vit qu'ils portaient l'uniforme des Aurors, Amos Diggory, que Tonks avait croisé plusieurs fois dans le réfectoire du Ministère, acquiesça.

\- Nous n'en savons pas plus que vous sur la mort de notre fils… Le Trophée aurait été transformé en Portoloin très puissant par quelqu'un, et Vous-Savez-Qui aurait retrouvé sa puissance cette nuit… Il aurait tué notre… enfant.

Il leur lança un regard brûlant.

\- Rien de plus ? Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom l'aurait tué ?

Tonks entendit à son ton que Kingsley croyait à son retour. Potter y croyait, donc Dumbledore y croyait, donc il le croyait. Le schéma était aussi simple que cela dans son esprit. Quant à elle… elle devait enquêter. Avoir des preuves tangibles du retour du mage noir le plus redouté depuis un siècle. Travailler au Bureau des Aurors lui permettait de savoir que des choses se préparaient dehors. Trop de disparitions inexpliquées.

Un Patronus en forme de chat apparut alors en face d'elle. Indéniablement McGonagall, pensa-t-elle. Elle se souvenait du chat avec ses marques de lunettes autour des yeux comme si c'était hier. Quand on était la seule Métamorphomage de sa génération, on n'oubliait pas une forme Animagus…

\- Bartemius Croupton _fils_ est au château, il a avoué avoir usurpé l'identité de Maugrey Fol'Oeil et tué son père, ainsi que d'autres sorciers au cours des derniers mois… Le Directeur vous attend… il vous expliquera…

Eh bien… voilà qui prévoyait une soirée chargée.

.

.

.

.

Dumbledore s'assit dans son fauteuil d'un air fatigué.

Révéler à Rogue que le chien noir qu'il avait trouvé dans le potager d'Hagrid était en fait son pire ennemi promettait de provoquer une nouvelle dispute avec son espion.

Et malgré tout ce qu'il avait fait, malgré le nombre de fois qu'Harry et lui l'avaient affronté, Voldemort était revenu. Plus puissant que jamais. Et il n'avait pas seulement recouvré son corps, mais il s'était approprié la protection que Lily avait donnée à son fils.

Et surtout, contrairement à la première fois, il devrait affronter Voldemort seul.

Du moins… sans le Ministère. Il n'avait pas anticipé la réaction de Fudge. Il n'avait pas pensé qu'au fond, Cornelius avait toujours eu peur qu'il brigue sa place de ministre, et qu'il aurait trop peur d'admettre que Voldemort était de retour, le moment venu. Ca changeait la donne du tout au tout. Cette fois-ci, l'Ordre serait seul. Le secret devrait être plus grand que jamais. Ils ne travailleraient pas côte à côte avec les Aurors, mais potentiellement contre eux.

Non, il avait toute la nuit pour réorganiser la résistance. Pour faire renaître de ses cendres l'Ordre du Phénix. Les Weasley avaient déjà répondu présents. La plupart des Anciens aussi, il n'en doutait pas. S'il comptait Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Severus Rogue, Minerva McGonagall, Emmeline Vance, Maugrey Fol'œil, Mondingus Fletcher, ils étaient déjà une dizaine, sans compter sur ses amis qui ne faisaient pas partie de l'ordre comme Arabella Figg. Les Weasley seraient au moins deux, sans doute plus s'il comptait les enfants les plus âgés. Il faudrait recruter. Quelques Aurors, si possible. Des employés du Ministère, dans l'idéal.

Puis, il pensa à Severus… il était en route pour sa mission la plus périlleuse. Regagner la confiance du soi-disant Seigneur des Ténèbres allait lui en coûter. Il avait bien vu à quel point Rogue avait pâli quand il lui avait fait signe de partir.

On frappa fort à la porte.

Il releva la tête.

\- Entrez.

Oh. Il avait complètement oublié son hôte française.

Sauf que Mme Maxime n'était pas seule. Fleur Delacour l'accompagnait.

\- Mesdames ? dit-il comme s'il était habituel d'accueillir des invités à quatre heures du matin.

\- Dambleudore… nous sommes ici pour repreusenter l'acadeumie Beauxbâtons dans la lutte qui ne va pas manquer d'éclateu, dit la demi-géante d'un ton pompeux.

\- Plait-il, Olympe ? dit Dumbledore avec un sourire, les yeux toujours fixés sur Fleur Delacour.

\- Monsieur le Directeur, dit-elle avec un accent français marqué. J'aurai mon diplôme dans moins d'un mois. J'attends une réponse de la filiale britannique de Gringotts mais je pense qu'elle répondra favorablement à ma candidature. Si vous avez besoin qu'on vous prête main-forte dans la lutte contre Voldemort (pourquoi s'est-il donné un nom français, celui-là ?), je me porte volontaire.

Visiblement, elle avait longuement répété son texte.

\- Pourquoi me dites-vous cela ?

\- L'Ordreu du Pheunix, c'est ainsi qu'il s'appelait il y a quinze ans, n'eust-ce pas ? dit Mme Maxime. Nous voulons en faire partie.

Les doigts fins du directeur caressèrent ses lèvres. Il ne doutait pas de l'honnêteté de Mme Maxime, et il lui fallait un émissaire pour les géants. Hagrid serait ravi d'avoir un compagnon de route. Surtout une compagne d'une aussi grande beauté (une compagne aussi grande, tout court, en fait).

Quant à Fleur Delacour… Elle était indéniablement douée, comme en témoignait sa sélection pour concourir au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, et en particulier pour la Défense contre les Forces du Mal, Maugrey lui avait confirmé. Enfin, le Maugrey imposteur. Mais même de sa part, l'information avait du poids.

\- Etes-vous familière de la Légilimencie, mademoiselle Delacour ? demanda-t-il doucement.

\- Elle n'est pas enseignée à Beauxbâtons, répondit-elle.

\- Ce n'était pas ma question.

\- J'en connais les rudiments, admit-elle.

\- Cela pourrait constituer un avantage, mais cela pose une difficulté, comprenez-vous… je ne peux pas vous faire entièrement confiance.

La championne de Beauxbâtons releva la tête et rejeta ses longs cheveux blonds en arrière.

\- Je n'ai pas d'objection à boire du Véritasérum.

Dumbledore fut tenté. Severus lui avait laissé le flacon qu'ils avaient utilisé sur Barty Croupton.

\- Je vous recontacterai, miss Delacour, c'est une promesse, dit le Directeur. Pour l'heure, puis-je vous demander de rejoindre le Carrosse et de prendre du repos ?

\- Certainement. Mais sachez que je ferai tout ce qu'il est possible de faire pour gagner la guerre qui s'annonce.

Dumbledore acquiesça pour lui indiquer qu'il avait tout écouté avec attention.

Madame Maxime se tourna vers le directeur quand la porte se fut refermée.

\- J'ai une absolue confiance en ceutte jeune fille, Dambleudore.

\- Je n'ai pas d'objections à lui faire, répondit-il. Seulement, la dernière fois, j'ai placé ma confiance dans les mauvaises personnes et nous l'avons payé par de nombreuses vies. Je ne peux pas me permettre de faire la même erreur, alors que le Ministère ne nous soutient plus. Nous serons seuls, cette fois, Olympe.

\- Vous ne lui faites pas confiance à cause de ses origines vélanes, devina-t-elle.

\- Je ne peux pas faire confiance à mes sens comme avant, Olympe. Si en plus, cette jeune fille dispose de certains pouvoirs de suggestions, comprenez mon embarras...

\- Le surhumain vous effraie… et pourtant, je devine que vous vouleu que j'aille voir les géants…

\- C'est vrai… je vous en demande beaucoup, n'est-ce pas ?

Mme Maxime releva son nez en bec d'oiseau d'un air fier.

\- Rien qu'une femme de ma carrure ne puisse faire.

Dumbledore sourit.

.

.

.

.

\- Maugrey ? Oï, Maugrey !

Maugrey Fol'œil ouvrit son œil valide. Un grand sourire en-dessous d'une ombre rose chewing-gum accueillirent son réveil.

\- Petite ?

Son premier réflexe fut de vérifier qu'il s'agissait bien de sa pupille du Bureau des Aurors, mais l'instant d'après, Nymphadora s'écriait « Salut ! » dans son oreille et le serrait contre elle. Aucun autre de ses collègues n'aurait été aussi familier et tactile (ça frôlait l'insubordination, bon sang de bois !) que la fille Tonks.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là… Ah… Est-ce que le fils Croupton est sous les verrous ?

Nymphadora grimaça.

\- J'ai bien peur que les Détraqueurs n'aient été un peu trop enthousiasmé par son retour. Il a reçu le Baiser.

Maugrey soupira, pas parce qu'il était vraiment désolé pour le bougre, mais parce qu'il accordait beaucoup de valeur à la Justice.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ? Si je ne m'abuse, tu devrais être en service…

\- Je me suis dit qu'il te faudrait quelqu'un pour te dérider après une nuit à Sainte-Mangouste. Et donc… j'ai pensé à moiiiiii ! s'exclama-t-elle avec son allant coutumier.

Le vieil Auror sentit ses tympans protester.

\- Tu te rappelles quand je te disais de travailler sur ta discrétion ? Eh bien, travailles-y à _n'importe_ quel moment de la journée. Comme maintenant.

\- Oh. Désolée, Maugrey.

Elle regarda autour d'elle, fouillant la chambre à la recherche de quelque chose de calme à faire.

\- Tu as du courrier, dit-elle avec enthousiasme en lui plaquant la liasse de lettres sous le nez.

\- Mer…ci.

\- Pas de quoi !

Bon sang, sa vitalité à toute épreuve était parfois trèèès fatigante.

Maugrey tourna les enveloppes dans ses mains. Celle qu'il attendait était la troisième du paquet. Le sceau en forme de Phénix et l'écriture élégante trahissait toujours Dumbledore.

Il lut rapidement les deux lignes écrites sur le parchemin à destruction programmée.

\- _Assurdiato_. Petite ?

\- Mmh ?

\- Tu penses que Voldemort est de retour ?

\- Oui, dit Nymphadora sur un air de défi.

Maugrey sourit. Il n'en attendait pas moins d'elle. Après tout, avec Kingsley, elle était la seule du Bureau à avoir jamais appelé le « Seigneur des Ténèbres » par son nom.

\- Est-ce que tu aimerais agir contre lui et ses partisans ? En dehors du travail, j'entends.

Elle fronça les sourcils, surprise, mais il savait qu'elle suivait parfaitement la portée de ses paroles.

\- Oui.

\- Est-ce que tu serais prête à œuvrer contre les intérêts du Ministère, si nécessaire ?

\- Pour les intérêts de qui ? dit-elle, soupçonneuse.

\- De toute la communauté magique. Sous les ordres de Dumbledore.

\- Je ne comprends pas.

\- Tu es trop jeune. Je ne sais pas si j'ai le droit de t'en dire plus. Va parler à Dumbledore de ma part.

Il attrapa une plume et griffonna quelque chose sur l'enveloppe.

\- Si tu rejoins Dumbledore ce soir, sois ma digne représentante, Tonks.

Elle prit le message avec un air tout aussi solennel et se mit au garde à vous. Le visage balafré de Maugrey sourit, mais seulement à moitié.

.

.

.  
.

La nuit de son retour, Voldemort apprenait à Rogue, entre deux _Endoloris_ , que depuis le début, c'était bien Pettigrew, non Black l'espion. Rogue n'avait pas pensé un instant à cela, quand il avait livré Black aux Détraqueurs, un an plus tôt. Tant d'héroïsme de la part de Black et tant d'importance à accorder à un personnage de second rôle comme Pettigrew, il ne l'aurait jamais cru... Black martyr de la justice… quelqu'un là-haut voulait vraiment tout faire pour le contrarier.

Dumbledore l'avait su – Dumbledore savait toujours tout – et il avait dû deviner qu'entretenir Rogue du rôle du parrain d'Harry Potter dans ses affaires ne l'aurait pas enchanté. Non content d'être le tourmenteur de ses années collège, le premier sorcier à réussir à s'échapper d'Azkaban et leur présent hôte, Sirius Black était _innocent_ , le bougre… honnête… et loyal par-dessus tout à Lily Potter, jusqu'au bout. Non, vraiment, cela, il ne pourrait jamais le lui pardonner.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici ? grogna Black en le regardant avec des yeux plus noirs que noirs. 

– Je pourrais te poser la même question, espèce de chien galeux, répliqua Rogue sur le même ton venimeux.

– Il nous assiste dans la lutte contre Voldemort, dit calmement, mais fermement le Directeur, qui n'avait clairement pas pensé que la conduite puérile des deux hommes serait son principal souci ce soir-là.

.

.  
.

 _12 Square Grimmaurt…_ Quel genre d'adresse était-ce ? pensa Tonks en transplanant jusqu'au dit square. Dumbledore l'avait prévenu. L'adresse était soumise à un sort d'Oubliettes partiel. Elle n'en aurait souvenir que jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit arrivée à bon port. Pourtant, quelque chose dans l'adresse avait quelque chose de familier, mais elle n'arrivait à pas à se rappeler - ce qui était à peu près aussi utile qu'avoir un Rappeltout.

Il lui fallut moins de cinq minutes pour comprendre comment entrer au numéro 12, qui était invisible. Même les plus puissants sortilèges d'Incartibilité laissaient des traces.

Une tête rousse et avenante lui ouvrit la porte.

\- Molly Weasley, la salua-t-elle. Tu dois être Nymphadora.

\- Tonks, corrigea-t-elle automatiquement.

La matrone Weasley sembla se demander un instant pourquoi elle ne voulait pas qu'on utilise un aussi charmant prénom que le sien, mais bientôt, un sourire s'épanouit sur ses lèvres.

\- On nous attend, Tonks… Et attention à ne pas faire de bruit dans le hall, il y a ... _quelque chose_ que tu ne voudrais pas réveiller, crois-moi…

Charmante entrée en matière… bienvenue dans la maison qui a l'air d'avoir envie de vous manger…

Ce ne fut qu'après sa (première) rencontre douloureuse avec le porte-parapluie en pied de troll et le concert d'insultes que sa chute provoqua qu'elle comprit que la chose en question était sa grande-tante. On ne pouvait pas la tromper. Une Métamorphomage comme elle était naturellement physionomiste : elle aurait reconnu n'importe où le regard gris, les cheveux noirs, le port de tête hautain et les traits nobles de la famille Black.

Alors qu'elle était encore par terre, en train de regarder Molly batailler avec les rideaux qui encadraient la toile, la porte se rouvrit derrière elle. Dumbledore épousseta sa cape de voyage et sourit.

\- Bonsoir, Nymphadora, dit le Directeur comme s'ils étaient de vieux amis.

\- Tonks, corrigea Molly Weasley pour elle. Dépêchons-nous, Arthur doit prendre une ronde dans une demi-heure.

\- Qui est venu ?

\- Peu de monde, dit Molly en les conduisant dans la salle située tout au bout du corridor. On est en pleine semaine et ceux du Ministère sont surchargés de travail.

\- J'organiserai une nouvelle réunion samedi.

Tonks regardait autour d'elle. La maison sentait le renfermé, la moisissure et la vieille magie. Une odeur plus récente se mêlait au combo odorant. Le tabac froid, l'identifia-t-elle. Cette odeur lui communiqua un étrange sentiment d'apaisement. Comme si…

Non, Tonksie, tu commences à travailler du chapeau. Tu n'es jamais venu ici.

La salle sombre n'était, en effet, pas bondée. Elle compta huit personnes autour de la table. Son visage passa de son ancien professeur de potions, à celui d'un petit homme aux cheveux couleurs chaume, à celui d'une femme élégante à la mâchoire carrée et aux longs cheveux noirs qu'elle identifia comme Emmeline Vance (qui travaillait au Département du Sport magique), à ceux d'Arthur et Bill Weasley, et enfin…

Elle sortit sa baguette en un éclair.

\- Qu'est-ce que Sirius Black fait ici ?! cria-t-elle en pointant sa baguette entre les deux yeux de son cousin.

\- Je ne l'aurais pas mieux dit moi-même, commenta Severus Rogue en portant son verre à ses lèvres, regardant l'échange délectable qui promettait de se dérouler sous ses yeux.

Quelles réjouissantes retrouvailles de famille…

\- Auror Tonks ! gronda Dumbledore.

Elle se retourna vers le Directeur, la lèvre inférieure en avant et un air de défi sur le visage. Ses cheveux avaient pris la belle couleur des tomates mûres.

\- Me faites-vous confiance ?

\- Oui, monsieur, dit-elle dans un souffle.

\- Alors je vous demande de me faire confiance sur ce point également. Sachez seulement que Sirius Black est innocent des crimes dont on l'a accusé, et qu'il n'est pour l'heure pas votre priorité. _Voldemort est de retour_.

Les battements de son cœur se calmèrent. Puis, ses épaules s'affaissèrent et son bras retomba le long de son corps. Elle se laissa tomber dans une chaise éloignée de Black (Molly prit gracieusement la place à côté de lui) et attendit la suite.

Bill lui lança un regard encourageant. Bon, si Monsieur Je-combats-des-Ensorceleurs-maléfiques-tous-les-quatre-matins ne semblait pas considérer Black comme une menace, elle supposait qu'elle pouvait lâcher sa baguette deux minutes. Ce n'était pas sa faute aussi, ça faisait trois ans que Maugrey lui faisait vivre la philosophie « Vigilance constante » 24h sur 24, 7 jours sur 7.

Elle se demanda vaguement si ça ne ferait pas un bon tatouage pour sa fesse gauche (qu'elle n'avait, quoiqu'en dise Maugrey, jamais perdue. Il faudrait vraiment qu'elle lui demande s'il connaissait _effectivement_ quelqu'un à qui il manquait une partie de son arrière-train, ou s'il ne ressortait ce conseil que pour effrayer les petits bleus).

Dumbledore commença par accueillir ses invités et les présenter les uns aux autres. Nymphadora ne put s'empêche de remarquer que ce Sirius Black peigné, en robe de sorcier et mieux nourri que sur les photos qu'elle avait vu de lui au Bureau, ne la quittait pas du regard. Pour l'embêter, elle plissa son nez et prit l'apparence de la femme du portrait de l'entrée. Sa mère, si elle suivait bien.

Il la regarda avec des yeux ronds. Puis fronça les sourcils, comme s'il se rappelait de quelque chose. Quelque chose de triste.

Enfin, tout le monde se calma, et Dumbledore commença.

\- Je vous remercie de participer aujourd'hui à la première réunion du deuxième Ordre du Phénix. A son état Bêta, dirons-nous. Remus Lupin est actuellement en convalescence, Minerva McGonagall veille sur Poudlard en mon absence, et Maugrey Fol'œil n'était pas non plus en état de se déplacer aujourd'hui, c'est donc mademoiselle Nymphadora Tonks qui le représente ce soir. Ceux-ci sont les seuls noms que j'oserai vous révéler. J'ai besoin de vos conseils pour reformer une équipe dont on ne puisse pas douter. Arthur ?

\- Je vous aurais donné une longue liste il y a encore quelques jours, mais depuis hier, je ne suis plus sûr de personne… Vraiment… Bill a répondu présent, et je pense que Charlie aussi se joindra à l'Ordre avec plaisir.

Bill acquiesça. Nymphadora remarqua qu'Arthur avait l'air fatigué et légèrement déçu.

\- Je me porte garante d'Hestia Jones, dit Emmeline Vance.

\- Et moi de Sirius Black, dit Dumbledore, comme si sa voix n'avait pas plus d'importance que la leur.

On arrivait à Tonks.

\- Je ne sais pas si je peux…

\- Bien sûr.

\- Kinglsey Shacklebolt. Maugrey dit toujours que c'est quelqu'un de bien et je le pense aussi. C'est un bon Auror, et il croit au retour de Voldemort. Et… il n'aime pas beaucoup le Ministre. Il le trouve trop influencé par les anciennes familles, souffla-t-elle, plus pour elle que pour eux.

\- Il m'a l'air intelligent, alors, dit Black, la surprenant.

Il avait une voix à la fois douce et grave, qui remuait quelque chose en elle.

\- Quelqu'un d'autres ?

\- Ne recherchons pas la quantité, Albus, dit Sirius en évitant leur regard. C'a été notre erreur la première fois.

.

.

.  
.

Les chaises raclèrent le sol en annonçant la fin de la réunion. Molly leur indiqua la cuisine, où elle avait préparé une collation et alla dire au revoir à son mari à la porte d'entrée. Sans surprise, Rogue disparut dès que Dumbledore eut levé la séance. Il n'avait jamais été très sociable, même du temps où Nymphadora allait à Poudlard.

Elle s'adossa à la rampe d'escalier et attendit que Dumbledore et Sirius Black sortent de la salle de réunion. Dumbledore était en train de remercier Black de les accueillir. Tonks ne s'était donc pas trompée, la maison appartenait bien à la famille de sa grande-tante. En revanche, elle ignorait toujours pourquoi elle ne devait pas ordonner aux Aurors de faire une descente ici pour renvoyer l'homme à Azkaban…

Dumbledore dut s'en rappeler. Quand il la vit, Sirius lui adressa un sourire incertain.

\- Je ne t'avais pas reconnue… Tu es Nymphadora, n'est-ce pas ? J'ai cru qu' « Aurore » était ton prénom, tout à l'heure.

\- C'est _Tonks_ , dit-elle d'un air dur.

\- Oui, je m'en souviens, sourit-il.

\- Tonks, Sirius n'a ni trahi les Potter lors de la dernière guerre, ni tué tous ces gens. Peter Pettigrew a simulé sa propre mort et rejoint le Seigneur des Ténèbres au début de l'année dernière.

Ils lui racontèrent toute l'histoire.

\- Je comprends que Rogue ne vous aime pas beaucoup.

Le vouvoiement ne semblait pas plaire à Sirius, mais il n'en dit rien.

\- Tu m'avais vraiment oublié ? Harry aussi…

Il n'avait pas l'air surpris.

Oh, Nymphadora se souvenait d'avoir joué avec son cousin, étant enfant. Mais le Bureau des Aurors n'aurait pas voulu de quelqu'un qui avait côtoyé un criminel, même dans sa plus tendre enfance. Elle avait beaucoup travaillé pour oublier ces souvenirs. Et elle avait pensé avoir réussi, jusqu'à ce soir.

\- Je me souviens du chocolat chaud aux Dragées surprise. Et de l'odeur de cigarette, avoua-t-elle.

\- C'est déjà quelque chose, rit-il en se remémorant le souvenir. Je suis sûre qu'on peut convaincre Molly de nous en faire…

\- C'était vraiment atroce quand on tombait sur un sale parfum, observa-t-elle. Je ne suis pas sûre de vouloir réessayer…

\- Où est passé ton sens de l'aventure ? rit son cousin.

\- Hum… au même endroit que mon sens de l'équilibre, dit-elle.

\- Oh. C'était toi l'entrée tonitruante de tout à l'heure ? J'étais étonné que Dumbledore se fasse avoir, aussi…

Elle sourit légèrement. Elle devait avouer qu'il semblait sympathique. Un peu éprouvé par la vie, mais sympathique.

Non qu'elle se laisse tutoyer tout de suite par quelqu'un avait passé douze ans derrière les barreaux. Azkaban laissait des traces.

\- Calamity Tonks au rapport, m'sieur !

\- Enchanté de vous rencontrer.

.

.

.

.  
.

Et c'est reparti pour une aventure fanfictionnelle ! Même si je tente de rester fidèle au canon de J. , sachez que _Le Loup et la Fille-papillon_ peut être considéré comme une suite de ma première fanfiction _Odd times_ (d'où des références à des évènements de cette fanfiction). Donc si vous ne comprenez pas quelque chose, n'hésitez pas à demander ! Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à poster des reviews, ça m'est toujours très utile J « Méfait accomplit » !


	2. Chapter 1 : Les 12 Chevaliers

Chapitre 1 – **Les 12 Chevaliers de la maison sombre**

.

.

.

Nymphadora Tonks avait fait une entrée… fracassante dans sa vie.

.

.

 _Boum._

Bien sûr. Encore ce fichu porte-parapluie.

\- C'est Tonks ?

La tête de Sirius venait d'apparaître dans l'embrasure d'une porte. Fendue d'un grand sourire.

\- _Traitresse à son sang ! Sale Sang-de-bourbe revenue pour rappeler l'opprobre qu'elle a fait tomber sur notre famille, espèce de…_

Nymphadora poussa un rugissement de rage. Sirius engagea aussitôt une joute verbale avec sa chère maman.

Une main sortit de nulle part pour l'aider à se relever.

\- Ce porte-parapluie et ce vase sont une horreur, pas vrai ? sourit l'inconnu, un sorcier d'une quarantaine d'années.

Purée, Tonks, ce serait un Mangemort que tu ne l'aurais même pas senti derrière toi… où est ton sixième sens, bon sang !

Elle prit sa main d'un air reconnaissant et se remit sur pied. Elle jaugea le sorcier.

Un mélange particulièrement savoureux entre le vieux célibataire (il rentrait sa chemise dans son pantalon, par Merlin !) et… un vieux célibataire. Quoique… peut-être pas si vieux. C'était dur à dire.

\- Merci, dit-elle avec gratitude.

\- Vous ne vous êtes pas faite mal ? dit-il, soucieux.

\- Moi ? dit-elle avec un sourire étonnamment joyeux pour quelqu'un qui venait de se viander assez inélégamment au milieu du hall du 12 Square Grimmaurt. Vous avez demandé au vase comment il allait ?

\- Et Lunaaaard est là aussi, ça va être la _fête_ ! Allez les copains, dit Sirius les mains fermement agrippés aux rideaux du portrait. On avance, la réunion n'attend que vous.

\- Patmol, le salua le sorcier en retour.

\- Salut, Mr Sirius Black ! dit Tonks avec un clin d'œil.

Remus enleva son manteau et l'accrocha à la patère (des pattes de licornes montées sur une planche) sans se presser, et laissa l'étrange jeune fille le dépasser et entrer dans la salle de réunion, l'ancien boudoir de Mrs Black.

Il ignorait qui était cette jeune femme. Sans doute une conquête de Sirius… Il les choisissait de plus en plus jeune…

.

\- Patmol, salua le sorcier.

Tonks cilla. Drôle de surnom…

\- Salut, Mr Sirius Black !

Il ne restait que deux fauteuils libres, l'un à côté de l'autre. Dumbledore leur fit signe de s'asseoir. Sirius referma la porte et s'assit sur son trône habituel, une horreur en cuir noir mangé aux mites.

\- Bien… Oh, nous sommes douze à table, sourit Dumbledore avec un regard complice avec le professeur McGonagall.

\- Le premier qui fait une remarque sur le fait qu'avec treize convives le premier à se lever va mourir, je lui donne une _retenue_ , ancien élève ou nom. C'est la seule alternative à l'étouffement par boule de cristal, dit McGonagall, les ailes de son nez frémissantes.

\- Je pensais plutôt faire une remarque sur les Chevaliers de la Table Ronde, dit Sirius d'un air nonchalant en tournant sa coupe de vin frappée aux armoiries Black entre ses mains.

\- C'est plus à propos en effet, sourit Dumbledore. Aujourd'hui, en ce 1er juillet, je vous annonce cependant que l'Ordre a dépassé les douze membres, grâce à votre travail. Et aussi, que nous allons transférer Harry Potter à cette adresse-ci.

\- Quand ? demandèrent aussitôt Molly et Sirius.

\- Mi-août. Le temps que toute votre famille s'installe ici.

Il avait été convenu qu'étant donné l'investissement en termes de temps des Weasley dans l'Ordre, accueillir toute la fratrie au 12 Square Grimmaurt était le moins qu'ils puissent faire pour leur protection. Molly sembla sur le point de protester, mais Dumbledore avait déjà été plus que clair sur le fait qu'Harry _devait_ rester chez sa tante chaque été, pour sa sécurité.

Sirius souriait. La venue de son filleule était sans doute la meilleure nouvelle qu'il ait reçue depuis un mois - avec celle de l'arrivée des Weasley. Il s'entendait particulièrement bien avec les jumeaux. Les dignes héritiers des Maraudeurs - même si Harry et ses amis n'étaient pas loin derrière. Et aussi les seules personnes capables de le dérider, récemment. Remus n'était rentré en Angleterre que récemment, et Nymphadora ne passait à chaque fois qu'en coup de vent, à cause de tout son travail au Bureau des Aurors.

Sirius avait déjà l'impression de piétiner, avant même que l'Ordre n'ait eu l'occasion de faire ses preuves. Il s'était attendu à du mouvement, à des attaques, et pourtant, rien. Voldemort ne bougeait pas. Son retour ne s'était pas déroulé comme il s'y attendait, puisqu'Harry s'en était tiré.

Oh, Dumbledore et lui n'avaient pas mis longtemps à comprendre quelle était sa stratégie, cette fois-ci. Les décrédibiliser. La presse n'avait pas parlé de l'issue du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, ni d'un quelconque rassemblement de mages noirs : cela seul avait suffi à Voldemort pour comprendre que le Ministère ne se tiendrait pas aux côtés de Dumbledore dans cette guerre-ci. Ce qu'il comptait bien jouer à son avantage. Tant que Voldemort restait cacher, il encourageait les sceptiques à ne pas croire à son retour. Mieux encore, il les encourageait à avoir des soupçons sur la santé mentale des deux héros du monde des sorciers, Potter et Dumbledore. C'était malin, et quasiment impossible à parer. On ne pouvait pas forcer Voldemort à sortir de sa cachette, et personne, en vérité, ne le souhaitait.

Sirius lança un regard à la ronde. Kingsley avait fini son rapport, Maugrey et Remus de récriminer contre une certaine Dolorès Ombrage et ses nouvelles lois sur les hybrides et les loups-garou, Tonks faisait une bulle avec son chewing-gum, Hestia Jones se grattait le nez, Emmeline évitait son regard, et Sturgis, Dumbledore, McGonagall et les Weasley écoutaient attentivement les autres.

Par Merlin, cette guerre froide l'ennuyait d'avance. Il ne se reconnaissait pas.

Remus lui lança un regard qui semblait dire la même chose. La première fois, le rire tonitruant de leurs amis retentissait à chaque réunion, dans les QG successifs qu'avait connus l'Ordre. Il y avait eu l'espoir de meilleurs lendemains. Là, tout était à refaire, et sans James, Lily, Frank, Alice, Fabian, Gidéon, Marlene, Dorcas et les autres. Sirius n'était plus le même. Dumbledore avait vieilli. La vie les avait éloignés d'Emmeline Vance, de Sturgis Podmore et des anciens. Les professeurs de Poudlard restaient fidèles à eux-mêmes, mais Remus se rendit compte qu'il n'y avait que les nouvelles têtes qui faisaient réellement bouger l'Ordre.

\- … Rogue a appris que Voldemort est à la recherche de quelque chose.

\- Mais encore ?

\- Un objet extrêmement précieux. Je pense qu'il se trouve au Département des Mystères, étant donné Malfoy a passé les dernières semaines à tenter d'entrer en contact avec les Langues-de-Plomb qui y travaillent.

En réalité, tout le monde savait qu'une hypothèse de Dumbledore était à prendre comme une information sûre.

\- Et qu'est-ce que Rogue a d'autre à nous raconter sur son cher Maître ? grinça Sirius.

Nymphadora leva les yeux au ciel. Deux semaines dans l'Ordre et elle en avait déjà marre de la petite guéguerre que se livraient son ancien professeur de potions et son cousin. Elle claqua de la langue d'un air agacé, et ne fut pas la seule à en faire autant. McGonagall lui sourit légèrement.

\- Bien assez.

\- Il faut que tous ceux qui sont au Ministère - Kingsley, Tonks, Arthur, précisa Dumbledore en les transperçant de son regard bleu, tentent d'obtenir des informations sur ce que contient le Département des Mystères. Sur tout ce qui peut être utile à Voldemort, une arme, une liste de noms, n'importe quoi.

\- Est-ce qu'il ne faudrait pas aussi instaurer un tour de garde devant le Département ? intervint Tonks. Le Ministère est très mal gardé la nuit, je l'ai toujours dit.

Arthur, qui faisait souvent des heures supplémentaires la nuit, confirma d'un hochement de tête. Le sourire de Dumbledore s'élargit.

\- J'y venais. Je propose que dans un premier temps on se renseigne sur les horaires de fermeture du Département, _puis_ qu'on établisse un planning de tours de garde – mais je ne veux pas que ça interfère avec votre travail, comprenez-vous ?

Ils acquiescèrent. Ce ne fut que le seul élément marquant de la soirée. Minerva rentra au château avec le directeur dès la fin de la réunion.

Sirius et les autres se levèrent pour se diriger vers la cuisine, où comme de coutume, Molly leur avait préparé un buffet. L'occasion pour les nouveaux de se présenter.

\- Remus, dit Remus en tendant la main à Nymphadora.

\- Où est Romulus ? sourit-elle.

On ne lui avait pas faite depuis le collège. Il sourit vaguement, et Nymphadora éclata de rire devant son air.

\- Désolée, j'ai un humour tout à fait spécial, rit-elle. Tonks, se présenta-t-elle.

\- Tonks ? Tonks comment ?

\- Juste Tonks.

A l'autre bout de la table, Sirius rit.

.

.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'as fait rire, tout à l'heure?

\- Pas la blague sur Romulus, rassure-toi…

\- Alors quoi ?

\- Tu ne l'as pas reconnue.

\- Qui ?

\- Tonks. _Nymphadora_ Tonks.

\- Nympha _…Non_?!

\- Tu es parti quoi… quinze ans ? Le monde a continué à tourner…

Remus observa du coin de l'œil la jeune Auror qui riait à gorge déployée à une plaisanterie de Maugrey Fol'œil. Il était vrai qu'il y avait eu quelque chose dans ce sourire qui lui avait rappelé Andromeda, la fille qu'il avait aimé pendant près de deux ans, quand il en avait quinze. Mais elle ne lui avait pas fait autant d'effet que sa mère. Son style trop voyant et sa blague puérile l'avaient plus déconcerté qu'autre chose.

\- Il y a une _très_ vague ressemblance avec toi, mais de là à le deviner…

\- C'est les cheveux violets, affirma Sirius, ça fait cet effet-là.

Remus rit, puis soupira.

\- Quand même, le coup de vieux ! On la gardait quand elle avait quoi, un ? deux ans ? dit-il, bouche bée. Elle me prenait pour son nounours…

\- Tu veux toujours qu'elle te prenne pour son nounours ? lui susurra Sirius à l'oreille.

\- Vieux pervers… dit-il en rosissant.

\- Je n'ai pas changé d'un poil, tu vois… Bon, allez, bouge, mon vieux Lunard, la suite de la cavalerie ne va pas tarder à arriver, et je veux avoir une bonne place pour goûter la soupe au potiron de Molly (tu m'en donneras des nouvelles…)

\- C'est ta maison, tu dois sûrement pouvoir avoir la place que tu veux… rit Remus.

\- Que tu crois…

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ? Ta petite cousine ?

\- Maugrey l'a présentée à Dumbledore le mois dernier. Au cas où.

\- Il recrute de plus en plus jeune…

\- Elle est Auror.

\- Ah. Pourquoi elle refuse qu'on utilise son prénom ?

\- Si tu veux mon avis, on a dû lui faire remarquer que son prénom était un peu tarabiscoté quand elle était à Poudlard, dit-il l'air pensif. Ne l'appelle pas Nymphadora, c'est tout ce que je peux te conseiller.

\- Ou… ?

\- Ou le tableau de ma mère te paraîtra chanter une douce berceuse à tes oreilles…

\- Oh. C'est noté.

.

.

.  
.

\- Fred ! George ! Ce n'est pas parce que vous avez dix-sept ans que… !

Ginny tomba lourdement sur le sol.

\- Mais maman ! C'était volontaire ! ronchonna-t-elle en massant son arrière train endolori. Comment tu veux qu'on enlève ces toiles d'araignées, si…

\- En prenant un escabeau ou une chaise, jeune fille ! dit la matrone Weasley, les mains sur les hanches en lui tendant le plumeau qui devait lui servir à dépoussiérer le lustre de cristal du salon de la noble maison des Black.

Au milieu de ce joyeux remue-ménage, Sirius riait et échangeait des conseils avec les autres enfants Weasley – ce qui faisait tout, sauf arranger l'humeur de Molly.

On frappa alors à la porte. Tout le monde s'immobilisa. Les membres de l'Ordre ne frappaient jamais à la porte.

\- Le Magicobus est dehors, dit Remus depuis le salon. On attendait quelqu'un ?

\- C'est Hermione ! dit la personne à la porte.

Ron se précipita pour lui ouvrir. Elle lui adressa un sourire éclatant avant de lui tendre sa valise.

\- Salut ! Tu as passé un bon été ?

\- Ecartez-vous ! dit Remus d'un air empressé. Prouvez-nous que vous êtes bien Hermione Granger !

\- Mes parents sont dentistes, j'ai déduit que vous étiez un loup-garou après avoir fait une dissertation du professeur Rogue sur les loups-garou, et … vous avez dit un jour que j'étais la sorcière la plus intelligente de mon âge que vous ayez jamais rencontrée, dit-elle en rougissant un peu.

Un sourire s'épanouit sur les lèvres de Lupin.

\- Bienvenue chez nous, Hermione, dit chaleureusement Sirius.

Il n'avait pas oublié la part qu'elle avait joué dans son évasion.

\- Vous avez bien meilleure mine que la dernière fois, observa-t-elle. Salut Ginny !

\- Le tutoiement est la première règle que tu devras apprendre ici, jeune fille, sourit Sirius en prenant son sac.

\- On est dans la chambre au troisième, dit Ginny. Tu es en avance !

\- J'étais déjà au Terrier quand le hibou de Dumbledore m'a trouvé… Alors j'ai pris le Magicobus, mais tu sais comment ils sont avec les horaires… On a traversé une bonne partie de l'Irlande et du pays de Galle avant que le conducteur se rappelle que je devais aller à Londres… D'ailleurs, pourquoi… ici ?

Elle se retenait visiblement de critiquer ouvertement la maison, au cas où elle appartienne à des parents des Weasley, par exemple, mais Sirius lança lui aussi un regard dégoûté vers l'entrée.

\- Pour t'amener à développer tes talents encore insoupçonnés pour la décoration d'intérieur, sourit-il.

\- Harry est déjà là ?

\- Il arrive dans deux semaines, sourit Sirius. On va le chercher.

\- _Certains membres_ de l'Ordre vont aller le chercher, corrigea Molly avec un regard d'avertissement envers Sirius.

Celui se renfrogna. Hermione lui adressa un sourire compatissant.

\- Je vais porter ton sac… Ginny, tu veux bien lui montrer le chemin ?

La jeune fille rousse acquiesça et les mena en sautillant dans les étages de l'antique demeure des Black.

.

.

.  
.

Bill Weasley posa son badge à l'accueil de Gringotts. Finis les missions aux quatre coins du monde ! Il aurait enfin son bureau fixe au Chemin de Traverse.

\- Mr Weasley, dit le directeur de la banque. Vos responsables sont très satisfaits de votre travail.

\- Je l'espère, sourit-il.

Il leur avait après tout ramené dix pièces de joaillerie gobeline du seizième siècle (la plus difficile à trouver, en raison des guerres qui s'étaient jouées à cette période) en plus de les avoir débarrassé des habituels pilleurs de sarcophages et chasseurs de reliques crapuleux.

\- Mr Crokfiel vous attend à l'étage… il semblerait qu'il doive vous demander de prendre sous votre aile une nouvelle recrue… Elle est efficace, mais son anglais écorche les oreilles…

Avait-il bien entendu ? Il devait jouer les professeurs d'anglais ?

Bill connaissait les Gobelins. Il y avait quelque chose là-dessous qu'il ne disait. S'il n'avait pas été certain de fournir un très bon travail, il aurait pensé qu'on le mettait à l'essai. Sa main se porta vers son catogan, signe qu'il réfléchissait.

\- Bien, monsieur.

\- Bureau 18, Mr Weasley. Vous connaissez le chemin.

Bill gravit les marches de marbre blanc et frappa à la petite porte (aux dimensions des gobelins, non des sorciers). Il dut se pencher pour entrer, mais le plafond était assez haut pour qu'il se tienne debout.

\- Vous m'avez fait demander, monsieur ?

Crokfiel sourit de ses petites dents désagréablement pointues et appuya sur une petite sonnette posée sur son bureau.

\- Asseyez-vous.

La porte s'ouvrit alors sur une des plus jolies jeunes filles que Bill ait eu l'occasion de rencontrer. Et il en avait vu des filles, lors de tous ses voyages. Aucune n'avait eu les cheveux si clairs, les dents si blanches et régulières, les yeux d'une couleur si proche du saphir, et tant de grâce, sans que l'effet soit désagréable. Oui, on sous-estimait beaucoup trop le désagrément, voire l'ennui, que suscitait la perfection.

\- Miss Delacour, voici William Weasley.

\- Enchantée, dit-elle. Je suis Fleur.

\- Nous nous sommes déjà rencontrés.

\- Vraiment ? dit-elle d'un air innocent.

\- Le matin de la troisième tâche du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers.

\- Oh, c'est exact ! dit-elle avec un sourire qui en aurait désarçonné plus d'un.

Elle jouait bien l'ingénue. Dommage qu'il ne soit pas dupe.

Bill Weasley avait passé suffisamment d'heures à briser des sorts pour sentir quand quelque chose n'était pas naturel. Déformation professionnelle. Son travail l'avait doté au fil du temps d'une forme d'immunité contre les sorts de séduction, d'influence et d'ascendant (une qualité que Dumbledore avait trouvée plus que bienvenue dans l'Ordre.) Fleur Delacour lui faisait par exemple beaucoup moins d'effet que ces sirènes danoises à qui il avait eu affaire.

S'il ne pouvait nier qu'elle était attirante, sa première réaction fut la méfiance.

\- J'ai quelques problèmes avec l'anglais… les H aspirés, par exemple.

\- Je ne suis pas professeur d'anglais, fit-il remarquer, sur un ton qu'il s'efforça de ne pas rendre froid.

\- Non, mais vous travaillez pour Gringotts, dit Crokfiel, visiblement ravi de lui imposer ce « fardeau ». Vous êtes un ancien et nous n'avons que très peu de sorciers à Londres en ce moment. Ce ne sera que l'affaire de quelques mois…

\- Quelques _mois_ ? Je suis sensé reprendre l'affaire de l'héritage des Smith jeudi prochain !

\- Eh bien, vous serez deux, dit fermement le Gobelin.

Fleur Delacour lui fit un grand sourire… que Bill ne lui rendit pas.

.

.  
.

Fleur était déçue. Même les Gobelins avaient été impressionnés par elle – pas tant par son charme, qui ne marchait pas beaucoup sur eux que par son efficacité pour recouvrer des trésors perdus ou volés, et surtout, pour inciter certaines personnes à en faire dons à Gringotts ou à les laisser dans leur coffre (Le cours de la bourse des sorciers dépendait de cette épargne...).

Mais le garçon qu'elle voulait, c'était ce grand roux à la boucle d'oreille, le frère du meilleur ami d'Harry Potter.

Or, Bill Weasley n'avait pas été subjugué par elle, comme ses autres collègues sorciers. Elle avait trouvé l'excuse des cours d'anglais (dont objectivement, elle savait avoir besoin) pour l'approcher, mais ce plan-ci ne semblait pas marcher des masses. Il avait l'air d'avoir autant envie de lui donner des cours privés que d'embrasser un Minotaure.

Fleur savait que, paradoxalement, elle avait beau « avoir tout contre elle », elle n'avait pas grand-chose. Ni ami, ni petit ami.

Elle avait beau être belle _et_ intelligente,

1) Elle était française (avec tous les stéréotypes de frivolité et légèreté que cela induisait)

2) Elle était très belle, une _vraie_ blonde aux yeux bleus, et une beauté naturelle, c'est-à-dire a) tout ce qui peut provoquer la jalousie des femmes. Elle avait par conséquent très peu d'amies. Et b) ce qui peut susciter l'envie des hommes. Qui s'intéressait à ce qu'il y avait de l'autre côté de ses boucles blondes, à ses intérêts, ses études, etc., alors qu'elle avait toujours mis un point d'honneur à se cultiver et à travailler dur pour qu'on ne puisse pas lui attribuer sa réussite aux facilités données par la beauté ? Personne. Ce n'était pas faute d'être gentille, mais femmes et hommes mésinterprétaient toujours pour une invitation ou une tentative de séduction les paroles qu'elle adressait aux hommes.

3) Elle baladait un halo de lumière partout où elle allait. A ce sujet, eh bien…Elle ne pouvait pas vraiment lutter contre sa nature… Mais allez expliquer au reste du monde que ça ne l'amusait pas plus qu'eux de ressembler à la Fée Clochette 24h sur 24h.

Mais Fleur Delacour comptait bien conquérir Bill Weasley. Peut-être son intérêt pour lui serait-il passé rapidement s'il avait accepté sans difficulté de lui apprendre l'anglais. Mais son refus, sa méfiance et même son côté distant avaient piqué sa curiosité.

Elle avait toujours aimé relever des défis.

.

.

.  
.

.

.

Maugrey entra en coup de vent au Bureau des Aurors. S'il était officiellement à la retraite, il passait le plus clair de son temps au Ministère, sous l'appellation officielle de « conseiller ». Il s'arrêta devant le cubicule de Kingsley, mais celui-ci était en intervention à l'extérieur.

\- Un problème, Maugrey ? dit Tonks.

\- Je dois en parler à Dumbledore… tu peux provoquer une diversion ? dit-il à voix basse.

Tonks savait que la seule cheminée sécurisée était celle de Scrimgeour, et qu'elle était normalement réservée aux communications professionnelles. Et apparemment, il faudrait qu' _aucun_ mot de leur conversation ne soit entendu.

Tonks lui fit un clin d'œil, et le contourna.

Elle trébucha sur une corbeille à papier, ce qui fit déjà rire quelques-uns de ses collègues, puis cria à la cantonade.

\- Hé ! Hé ! Aujourd'hui, c'est mon anniversaaaiiiire !

\- Joyeux Anniv' Tonks ! dit l'Auror Williamson.

Un grommellement d'approbation s'éleva dans les bureaux alentours. Après trois ans à travailler aux côtés de Nymphadora Tonks, on se lassait de ses interventions fracassantes.

\- Hé ! Mais non, vu que personne n'y a pensé, en punition, je vous invite tous au _Dragon gourmet_ !

Cette fois, il y eut quelques exclamations d'approbation. Maugrey n'était pas revenu, mais elle savait qu'il fallait qu'elle prolonge son entretien avec Dumbledore le plus possible.

\- Joyeux Anniversaire à moiiiiii, joyeux aa…

Tous ses collègues, habitués à ses idées bizarres se prirent au jeu et chantèrent, certains levant leur gobelet plein de café pour lui porter un toast. L'air de s'amuser follement, Nymphadora guidait sa petite chorale jusqu'à ce qu'elle voit Maugrey réapparaître.

\- Ton anniversaire… c'est pas en octobre ? lui glissa Kingsley Shacklebolt à l'oreille, avant d'aller accrocher sa cape de voyage dans son bureau.

\- Ooooh… tu crois que je me serais trompée ? dit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

\- Fol'œil ?

\- Hum ?

Il regarda son grand sourire avec suspicion.

\- Tu m'aides à payer un resto pour tous les collègues ?

Il grommela, et leva son œil non-magique au ciel.

\- Mais c'est mon anniversaire ! protesta-t-elle.

\- Potter vient d'être attaqué par des Détraqueurs à Little Whinging, dit-il d'un air grave.

Elle enregistra l'information en une demi-seconde.

\- Heu… en fait, les gars, j'ai un rendez-vous ce soir avec mes parents… Est-ce qu'on peut faire ça demain ? dit-elle à la cantonade.

\- Bien sûr, _Tonksie_ …

Celui qui avait dit ça se reçut un Aguamenti en pleine figure, mais tous en rirent. Il était l'heure de rentrer. L'équipe nocturne venait d'arriver, et l'Ordre avait du pain sur la planche.

\- Va chercher Kingsley, je vais chercher mes affaires, glissa Nymphadora à son ancien mentor.

.

Dans le hall du 12 Square Grimmaurt un vote à main levée s'était organisé.

\- Qui veut aller chercher Harry ?

Les clameurs enthousiastes des volontaires couvrirent (et de loin) les insultes proférées par le portrait de Walburga Black.

\- Nous ! criaient les enfants Weasley (Hermione, sachant pertinemment que la question ne les concernait pas, se contentait de les observer).

\- Vous ne pouvez pas tous y aller ! cria Molly. Fred, George, Ron, Ginny, allez ailleurs !

\- Mais maman!

\- Calmez-vous! dit Remus. Qui ici a un balai ?

\- Moi ! s'exclama Nymphadora avec enthousiasme.

Des mois qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à traîner ses collègues de travail jusqu'au un stade de Quidditch du Ministère. Sa Comète 260 allait enfin pouvoir reprendre du service.

\- Moi, dirent Elphias Doge, Dedalus Diggle, Maugrey, Kingsley et Hestia.

\- Sirius, je suis désolé mais tu n'as pas le droit de quitter le quartier général. Par contre, Lupin, toi, tu dois venir, dit Maugrey, il ne me fera pas confiance à cause de l'an dernier, et puis, tu le connais. Tu sauras flairer un piège, si ce n'est pas le vrai Harry Potter.

Remus échangea un regard avec Sirius, désolé de laisser son meilleur ami seul. Il savait qu'il vivait très mal son enfermement. Sirius qualifiant parfois la maison de « deuxième Azkaban », quand il avait bu trop de Bièraubeurres et qu'il avait l'alcool triste.

\- Prêts ?

\- Deux minutes, je dois transplaner pour récupérer mon balai, dit Nymphadora.

\- Rendez-vous dans cinq minutes chez Arabella Figg, conclut Maugrey.

.

.

.

\- Harry… comment est-il ? dit Kingsley d'un air timide, tandis qu'ils attendaient les autres dans le salon rempli de chats de la voisine des Dursley.

\- Pas du tout fou, si c'est ce que tu veux dire, sourit Remus.

\- Non, je veux dire… j'ai connu James… à l'époque. Je n'ai été Auror titulaire qu'un an avant son arrivée au Bureau.

Kingsley tripota la fermeture de sa cape de voyage d'un air inconfortable.

\- Kings', s'il y a une personne ici qui devrait se sentir responsable de ne pas avoir proposé de s'occuper d'Harry après la mort de James et Lily, c'était moi. Le dernier des Maraudeurs.

\- Oui, j'avais cru comprendre que tu avais le syndrome du Survivant… D'où ton déménagement en France ?

\- On sous-estimera toujours le pouvoir des croissants au beurre et du bon vin, sourit-il d'un air fatigué.

En réalité, il n'avait trouvé le repos qu'en rencontrant Harry et ses camarades, l'année où il avait été professeur. Parce qu'Harry ne lui en avait pas voulu, sa culpabilité avait commencé à lâcher prise.

\- On est sûr qu'il sera seul ?

\- On ne peut plus sûr, pouffa Tonks.

Remus souleva un sourcil, mais ne posa pas de question. Hestia, Elphias Doge et Dedalus Diggle apparurent.

\- Prêts ?

\- Sturgis et Emmeline viennent aussi. McGongall doit nous dire quand la voie est libre.

Comme Remus s'y était attendu, Maugrey ronchonna.

\- Combien d'autres volontaires ?

\- Eh bien, c'est en fait une chance qu'il n'y ait pas eu plus de monde au QG, ou l'intégralité de l'Ordre se serait déplacé, je pense, rit Hestia.

\- Ce n'est pas une séance de _dédicace_ s, mais une mission visant à assurer la sécurité du jeune Potter !

\- Oui, oui, Al', on sait, « Vigilance constante » et tout ça, dit Nymphadora en lui tapotant l'épaule d'un air compatissant.

Ils virent le visage de Maugrey virer au rouge, mais il ne dit rien.

\- Attendez, séance de Désillusion pour tout le monde… dit Kingsley.

\- Oh, mince, Shacklebolt, j'ai toujours l'impression que tu veux faire une omelette sur ma tête quand tu lances ce sort… on a seulement à traverser la rue…

Nymphadora et Hestia n'écoutaient déjà plus, trop occupées à comparer le modèle de leur balai.

\- Un peu de concentration, mesdemoiselles !

\- Mais oui, Fol'Oeil ! On est aussi concentrés que cette odeur de choux, rit Tonks en désignant vaguement le salon de Mrs Figg.

.

.

.  
J'attends vos reviews avec impatience ! A bientôt ^^


	3. Chapter 2: Inheritance

**Chapitre 2 –** Inheritance

.

.

.  
.

Tard ce même soir, quand la réunion s'acheva, que toutes les protections furent mises en place derrière Rogue et les autres membres qui devaient rentrer chez eux, que les portraits du hall furent réduits au silence, Tonks et Remus regardèrent d'un air attendri Sirius saluer son filleul – moins chaleureusement qu'on aurait pu s'y attendre, mais le fait que Mrs Black se soit réveillée y était pour beaucoup (Tonks _détestait_ ce porte-parapluie). Les cris qu'ils avaient entendus à l'étage leur avaient appris qu'Harry n'avait pas été particulièrement ravi de passer l'été sans nouvelles de ses amis. Ce n'était pas comme si Ron et Hermione avaient passé l'été à tenter de les envoyer, ces fichues lettres (ils avaient dû faire venir Dumbledore pour qu'il joue son rôle de directeur même pendant les vacances…) ! Hermione avait compris l'enjeu. Ron voulait seulement aider son meilleur ami à passer l'été. Mais visiblement, ils s'étaient réconciliés avec eux au moment du dîner. On ne séparait pas si facilement un trio qui avait fait les quatre cents coups ensemble.

La cuisine des Black, qui leur servait de salle de réunion, aurait fait fuir le plus tenace et utopiste des agents immobiliers, mais la foule colorée qui y était réunie ce soir faisait oublier le sol de terre battu, l'armada de casseroles ensorcelées et les murs humides et ternis par les fumées de cuisine. Tonks se précipita pour aider Bill Weasley à ranger les plans du Ministère sur lesquels Maugrey avait mis la main, et faillit brûler lesdits plans dans l'opération. Par Merlin… la seule explication qu'elle avait trouvée, en 22 ans de maladresse, à son impossible coordination œil/jambe était que son centre de gravité était affecté par ses transformations trop régulières. Ou alors elle était juste maladroite. Non, la première théorie lui plaisait plus.

Elle nota qu'Harry avait aperçu un plan et joua le jeu de Molly, qui demandait de l'aide en cuisine pour détourner son attention. Sauf que la matrone Weasley semblait en avoir déjà assez des accidents domestiques qu'elle produisait. Et comment lui en vouloir… ? Elle avait après tout réveillé Mrs Black, failli brûler une carte précieuse à l'Ordre et renversé une chaise, tout ça en l'espace de cinq minutes. Et elle était loin de son record…

Tonks sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Pour la première fois ce soir-là, mais malheureusement pas la première fois depuis ses années d'école et de travail, elle se demanda pourquoi Dumbledore et le Ministère lui faisaient confiance. Elle ne se serait pas fait confiance à elle-même.

Au moins, le chaudron renversé par les jumeaux et le couteau qui avait failli hacher menu la main de Sirius lui rappelèrent qu'elle n'était pas le seul bras-cassé du groupe – sauf qu'eux commençaient seulement à utiliser la magie en dehors des cours. Enfin… officiellement. Elle n'aurait pas été surprise qu'ils se servent de leur baguette tous les étés depuis leur première année : le Ministère ne pouvait que repérer les flux magiques, mais dans une large famille de sorciers comme celle des Weasley, il aurait été difficile de déterminer _qui_ lançait des sorts.

Le rire de Sirius explosa dans la salle comme un feu d'artifice - ça lui fit plaisir de le voir rire.

D'humeur un peu plus légère, Tonks s'assit avec Hermione et Ginny, qui était très bon public quand il s'agissait de Métamorphomagie (elle se fit la réflexion qu'elle pourrait toujours être engagée dans un cirque, si un jour elle avait envie de quitter son job au Ministère, ou quand elle serait vraiment trop vieille pour courir après les crapules du monde magique – bien sûr, _si_ elle atteignait un âge avancé, ce qui était rare dans le métier…). Il fallait dire que l'arrivée d'Harry renouvelait son public et il y avait quelque chose de flatteur à impressionner l'Elu sans faire le moindre effort. Le coup de jeune que prenait le QG depuis quelques semaines lui plaisait. Elle passait beaucoup plus de temps chez Sirius que dans son petit T2 situé à deux pas du Ministère.

\- Bill… encore cette boucle d'oreille ! grommelait Molly plus à gauche.

Ginny et elle échangèrent un regard. Bill, Mr Weasley et Lupin, qui étaient assis à côté d'eux arrêtèrent leur conversation. Personne ne se mettait jamais en travers du chemin de Mrs Weasley quand il s'agissait de parler du look de son fils.

\- Maman, c'est cooool, protesta Ginny en venant à la rescousse de son frère.

\- Hé, Kings' ! appela Tonks à travers la table. Viens un peu par-là…

Molly fronça les sourcils. Elle ne se permettrait pas de faire des remarques désobligeantes sur les oreilles percées, si Shacklebolt et son anneau en or s'en mêlaient. Tonks adressa un clin d'œil à Bill, qui lui sourit.

Ginny détendit immédiatement l'atmosphère en demandant une de ses métamorphoses préférées à Tonks, qui obéit en souriant, se retrouvant rapidement affublée d'un groin. Bill s'assit à côté de sa sœur.

\- Alors ? Gringotts ? dit Nymphadora pour lancer la conversation.

Bill et Nymphadora avait été réparti la même année, mais en toute honnêteté, ils n'avaient pas été très proche, même à l'école, n'ayant ni été dans la même maison, ni pris les mêmes options de BUSEs et d'ASPICs. C'était les deux plus jeunes membres de l'Ordre et ils se serraient les coudes sur certains points, mais ils n'étaient pas encore les meilleurs amis du monde que tout le monde s'entêtait à les voir devenir.

\- Gringotts vient de me mettre une stagiaire dans les pattes, dit-il d'un air fatigué. D'ailleurs, je voulais te demander si tu pouvais te renseigner sur une certaine Fleur Delacour ? Elle a concouru au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers pour Beauxbâtons…

\- Je ne sais pas si je peux avoir accès à l'Interpole des Aurors sans bonne raison… si elle a un dossier, les informations seront en français et je ne pourrais pas les traduire…

\- Remus comprend bien le français, fit remarquer Ginny, en les surprenant tous les deux. Quoi ? Je l'ai entendu parler à Sirius du temps qu'il a passé hors de l'Angleterre… après la première guerre.

Et la mort de ses meilleurs amis, compléta pour elle le silence.

\- Pourquoi tu t'intéresses à elle ?

\- Je veux savoir jusqu'à quel point je peux lui faire confiance… Elle a un truc, cette fille, qui dépasse le charme ou la grâce naturels… un truc magique…

Ginny et Tonks échangèrent un regard et pouffèrent.

\- Tu es amoureux, c'est ça ?

\- Mais… pas du tout ! Je viens juste de la rencontrer !

\- Entre nous, Billou, je ne t'en voudrais pas de la trouver belle… mais évite de le dire à Ron…

\- Ron ? dit-il, complètement perdu.

\- Il a tenté de l'inviter au Bal de Noël, l'an dernier.

\- Et ?

\- Et il s'est fait jeter. Enfin, en quelque sorte.

Bill eut un air ennuyé.

\- Oh, t'inquiètes pas pour Ronnie, il s'en est remis, rit Ginny. Mais je vois ce que tu veux dire pour sa beauté… je me suis toujours demandée si elle n'était pas un peu plus qu'humaine… genre moitié succube ou quelque chose comme ça…

\- Les succubes n'existent pas, Ginny… soupira-t-il.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que dit Luna Lovegood, rit-elle, plus pour elle-même que pour eux.

\- Qui ça ?

\- Une amie, éluda-t-elle.

\- Je ferai mon possible, promit Nymphadora. Mais ça peut prendre du temps.

\- Merci quand même…

\- Ooooh les jeunes sont par-là, fit Sirius dans leur dos en s'asseyant, avec une bouteille de cidre. Marre de parler à ces vieux schnocks, fit-il avec un clin d'œil.

\- Le vieux schnock en chef tient à rappeler à miss Nymphadora Tonks qu'elle commence à 7h demain, et qu'elle ferait mieux de rentrer chez elle, gronda Maugrey, à l'oreille (et l'œil) duquel rien n'échappait.

\- Elle peut rester dormir ici, Fol'œil, dit Sirius.

Tonks regarda sa montre. Elle s'amusait bien et n'avait pas envie de rentrer.

\- Je peux vraiment ?

\- Mais oui… la maison est assez grande pour tout le monde - et on loge déjà les Weasley, Remus et moi, c'est dire… dit Sirius.

Le repas fut délicieux et ne finit que vers 22h30. Repus de pudding et de tarte à la rhubarbe, les membres de l'Ordre se levèrent et partirent au compte-goutte. Seuls Remus et Nymphadora qui dormaient sur place restèrent assis. Et ils ne ratèrent rien du spectacle.

Nymphadora était d'accord avec Sirius : de tous les adolescents présents à table, Harry était celui qui avait le plus le droit de savoir ce que l'Ordre faisait. Elle se mettait à la place de son cousin : il voyait en Harry un allié et son semblable, quelqu'un que Dumbledore avait volontairement coupé du monde magique pendant un long mois – à la différence près que Sirius avait eu accès aux informations de l'Ordre.

La requête d'Harry était on ne peut plus légitime. Et pourtant, Nymphadora savait qu'ils ne _devaient_ pas répondre à toutes ses questions.

Tout à coup aussi alerte que les autres, elle observa l'échange. Molly contre Sirius, _round_ … 300 et quelques. Ils n'avaient pas attendu l'arrivée d'Harry pour se disputer sur l'éducation à donner aux jeunes Weasley et aux autres jeunes habitants « influençables » du 12 Square Grimmaurt. Il était évident que Molly pensait que Sirius avait manqué de modèles parentaux. Nymphadora ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, après tout, Molly avait vu le portrait de Mrs Black et Nymphadora en avait assez entendu sur sa famille maternelle pour savoir qu'en effet, Sirius n'était pas tombé sur la bonne famille. Mais Harry avait quinze ans et il était assez mature pour son âge. Les Weasley pouvaient jouer le rôle de la famille encadrante et aimante, son parrain remplirait parfaitement l'office de l'ami plus âgé qui se sentait concerné par son bien-être et qui pourrait lui parler de la vie, de ses parents et de la guerre. Ils ne s'en rendaient peut-être pas compte, mais Molly et lui étaient assez complémentaires quand il s'agissait de prendre soin d'Harry.

Mais pour l'heure, ils n'avaient pas la même définition de ce qu'Harry avait _besoin_ de savoir.

\- Il n'est pas un membre de l'Ordre du Phénix ! Il a quinze ans, et…

\- Et il a dû faire face à bien plus de choses que certains membres de l'Ordre !

Nymphadora déglutit difficilement. Parlait-il d'elle ? Sans doute. Elle n'avait jamais fait face à Voldemort. Elle n'avait pas combattu durant la première guerre. Son regard se posa sur Lupin. Il observait l'échange attentivement.

Elle avait remarqué que le sorcier n'était pas du genre à prendre la parole à la légère. Clairement, Sirius était plus impulsif. Et il n'appréciait pas du tout que Molly questionne son statut de responsable d'Harry. Oh-oh. Il était plus que temps que quelqu'un les arrête. Elle lança un regard perçant à Remus – qui ne sembla pas le voir – et se demanda si elle avait le _droit_ de prendre la parole. A son avis, Harry, comme les autres adolescents qui logeaient dans le QG, avait le droit de savoir certaines choses. Ils y parviendraient de toute façon, elle en était sûre.

Elle avait dû utiliser trois bons _Recurvite,_ avant que ses Doc Martens ne perdent l'odeur des Bombabouses qui avaient été lancées sur la porte de la salle de réunion. Elle n'était pas dupe. Ginny et les jumeaux (au minimum) avaient cherché un moyen d'avoir des informations, et tôt ou tard, elle était persuadée qu'ils y parviendraient.

\- Dumbledore sait que les choses ont changé et qu'Harry devra y prendre part de près ou de loin, Molly, dit Arthur.

 _Merci Merlin !_ songea-t-elle.

Lupin prit enfin la parole à côté d'elle.

\- Personnellement, je pense qu'Harry devrait avoir une idée de ce qu'on fait – _grosso modo_. Qu'il ait certaines informations par nous… plutôt que par _d'autres moyens_.

Nymphadora se retint de sourire. Ah. Elle n'était donc pas la seule à savoir additionner deux plus deux, dans cette maison. Ginny, qui était toujours assise par terre avec Pattenrond et ses bouchons de Bièraubeurre, rosit légèrement.

Elle reporta son regard sur le duel verbal entre Molly et Sirius. Molly était vexée, c'était visible. Et Sirius n'attendait qu'une bonne raison de s'emporter. Elle raffermit sa prise sur sa baguette magique, et vit que Lupin en avait fait de même.

\- …Ça a dû être difficile de prendre soin de lui quand tu étais dans ta cellule à Azkaban, n'est-ce pas !

Tout le monde ici avait déjà vu une fois Molly Weasley être énervée, critique ou cassante, mais jamais être volontairement blessante. Nymphadora sut qu'elle avait été trop loin. Elle était une Black aussi, partiellement, et les Black avaient leur fierté. Lupin dut sentir le danger également.

\- Molly, tu n'es pas la seule personne à te préoccuper du bien-être d'Harry ici ! dit-il d'une voix ferme. Sirius, assieds-toi… Je pense qu'Harry a son mot à dire… il assez grand pour décider ce qu'il veut.

\- Je veux savoir ce qui se passe, répondit l'intéressé.

Ben voyons… pensa Nymphadora en se rasseyant, pendant que les fils Weasley réclamaient le droit de rester. Elle remarqua qu'Hermione n'avait pas insisté pour rester. Elle devait savoir qu'Harry finirait tôt ou tard par lui dire ce qu'on lui avait dit… ou alors, elle avait ses propres moyens de se renseigner. Tonks avait appris au cours de l'été à ne pas sous-estimer Hermione Granger et son sens de la déduction.

\- Ginny ! Au lit ! s'exclama Mrs Weasley (la seule petite victoire qu'emporterait son autorité ce soir-là), tandis que quelque part dans les hauteurs de la maison une horloge sonnait 11 coups.

Tonks savait qu'il ne fallait _pas_ contrarier la benjamine Weasley – même ses frères faisaient attention. La tornade rousse poussa un feulement de chat en colère et remonta l'escalier en faisant autant de bruit qu'un troupeau d'hippogriffes. Tonks échangea un petit sourire avec la Gryffondor assise à sa gauche – Ginny avait une alliée de choix parmi eux, en la personne d'Hermione.

Sirius attendit que Remus revienne de son expédition « Faisons taire Mrs Black » pour expliquer à Harry les prémices du deuxième Ordre du Phénix.

\- Nous tentons de faire comprendre aux gens que Voldemort est de retour… être sur ses gardes permet d'être plus résistant à l'Imperium.

\- Mais vous le dites aux gens, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Eh bien, depuis que je suis un serial-killer fou et que le Ministère a promis une récompense de 10 000 gallions à qui me trouverait, je ne peux pas exactement me balader dans la rue en distribuant des tracts « Voldemort est de retour », fit Sirius.

\- Et je ne suis pas l'invité idéal de la plupart des dîners mondains… ça arrive quand on est loup-garou, dit Lupin.

C'était la première fois que Nymphadora l'entendait faire de l'humour en public sur son « petit problème de fourrure ». Elle n'était pas plus surprise que les autres par l'annonce – elle avait enquêté de son côté sur chacun des membres de l'Ordre – et les élèves actuels de Poudlard se souvenaient encore de la raison de la démission d'un de leurs meilleurs professeurs de Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

Elle fut cependant plus surprise par ce que Lupin ajouta après. Dumbledore aurait donc fait des discours choc annonçant le retour de Voldemort dans tous les lieux auxquels il avait une place de renom. Au Magenmagot. A la Confédération internationale des mages et sorciers. Devant l'Association Honorifique des Sorciers de l'Ordre de Merlin Première classe. Elle savait que Fudge voulait le faire tomber. Elle n'avait cependant pas eu ces informations, même au sein du Ministère. Surtout au sein du Ministère, pensa-t-elle.

Puis Potter posa la question que Molly avait redoutée. Quels étaient les autres plans de Voldemort – hormis le recrutement de Mangemorts et de partisans. Elle vit les deux Maraudeurs échanger un regard.

\- Quelque chose qu'il ne peut qu'obtenir par le vol. Comme une arme. Quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas la dernière fois.

Nymphadora retint son souffle.

\- Quelque chose de pire que _l'Avada Kedavra_ ?

\- Assez !

Sirius cilla.

\- Tu lui as déjà donné assez d'informations ! insista Molly. Autant le faire entrer immédiatement dans l'Ordre !

\- Pourquoi pas ?

\- Non, dit Lupin.

Nymphadora ne l'avait jamais entendu parler autant, en un mois d'Ordre. Il semblait avoir beaucoup réfléchi à la question.

\- L'Ordre est composé de sorciers majeurs – de sorciers qui ont quitté l'école. Notre travail implique des dangers dont vous n'avez aucune idée, _aucun_ d'entre vous. Je crois que Molly a raison, Sirius. On en a assez dit.

Quand Sirius hocha la tête, les adolescents comprirent que la bataille était perdue et montèrent vers leurs chambres, suivis de près par la matrone Weasley.

Dans la cuisine, le malaise se prolongea.

\- Hé bien, fit Mondingus. Je crois que je vais rentrer.

Bill et Mr Weasley firent mine de le suivre. Tonks attendit de voir qui sortait et qui restait.

Remus lança un regard un peu dur à Sirius.

\- Tu devrais t'excuser auprès de Molly.

\- _Moi_ , m'excuser ? Après ce qu'elle a dit ?!

\- Vous avez eu tort tous les deux. Mais vous avez un intérêt en commun, et Harry aimerait que vous vous entendiez bien, observa-t-il.

Sirius émit un grognement qui signifiait, en langage Black, qu'il y réfléchirait.

Tonks observa les deux hommes. Apparemment Sirius écoutait toujours avec attention les conseils de Lupin. Sa mère lui avait dit qu'il était le plus mature et sérieux des Maraudeurs, déjà à l'époque de Poudlard. Il semblerait que ça n'ait pas changé.

\- Je vais prendre l'air, soupira-t-il. Je serai dans le boudoir, si quelqu'un me cherche.

« Prendre l'air » signifiait pour lui ouvrir une des fenêtres magiques pour se griller une cigarette. Triste alternative à une promenade, pensa Tonks. Au moment où il allait sortir, Molly revint.

\- On va rentrer, maman, dit Bill depuis la porte. Tu viens ?

\- J'arrive.

Elle pointa l'évier avec sa baguette et la vaisselle commença à se faire.

\- Laisse, Molly, je vais m'en charger, dit Sirius, l'air de vouloir se racheter.

Le regard sévère que Lupin lui lançait semblait avoir eu l'effet escompté – le faire réaliser qu'il avait été très désagréable et qu'il avait peut-être dépassé les bornes. Non que les torts ne soient pas partagés.

\- Très bien, dit-elle d'une voix tendue.

Nymphadora et Remus se levèrent en même temps. Ils s'occupèrent l'un et l'autre de nettoyer la table, de rassembler les restes de nourriture et de mettre les chaises et bancs sur les tables.

Molly retint Remus dans le vestibule.

\- Merci pour ton soutien tout à l'heure, chuchota-t-elle.

Le loup-garou soupira. Il n'aurait pas été surpris qu'elle lui en veuille de ne pas l'avoir appuyé à propos de tout.

\- Sirius pensait bien faire… je pense ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure. Il se soucie d'Harry au moins autant que toi.

\- Ce n'était pas très diplomate de ma part de dire ce que j'ai dit, admit-elle.

\- Non, dit-il avec douceur.

Elle sourit un peu.

\- Bonne nuit, Remus. On va faire un saut au Terrier, pour vérifier que tout va bien, puis Arthur prendra le tour de veille après Maugrey… Kingsley et Hestia doivent suivre, je crois…

\- D'accord… Bonne nuit les Weasley…

Quand il se retourna, il vit que Tonks se tenait dans l'ombre du grand escalier. Elle lui sourit et remonta dans les étages, vraisemblablement pour aller se coucher. Il l'entendit s'arrêter sur le deuxième pallier et sourit en même temps qu'elle – les chuchotements dans les chambres d'amis ne laissait aucun doute sur le fait que tous les adolescents parlaient de ce qu'ils avaient appris.

Ils ne s'en doutaient pas, mais l'ancien professeur et la plus jeune recrue de l'Ordre étaient sans doute les deux personnes de la maisonnée à penser que les adultes sous-estimaient les enfants et les adolescents (en particulier les leurs). Que les parents oubliaient, en devenant parents, le temps où ils avaient été eux-mêmes frustrés par l'incompréhension des adultes. Au contraire, Tonks comme Remus les prenaient très au sérieux.

Remus trouva Sirius dans la cuisine faiblement éclairée, un verre de whisky devant lui.

\- Je suis pitoyable, hein ? dit-il. Mon filleul est de retour et je gâche la soirée de tout le monde… Pourquoi est-ce que je suis incapable de ne _pas_ être moi-même pendant deux _petites_ heures… qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec moi ?

\- Tu as bu et tu es resté trop longtemps enfermé, voilà ce qui ne va pas, dit Remus.

Sirius prit une petite gorgée de son verre.

\- Tu m'en veux ? devina Remus.

\- Tu écoutes Dumbledore.

Sirius l'avait habitué à des réponses bien plus directes.

\- Oui, j'écoute Dumbledore. Il a eu presque 100 ans pour mieux comprendre les hommes et leurs caractères.

\- Il pense faire ce qui est le mieux pour Harry, mais je ne suis pas d'accord. Il a le droit de savoir. James et Lily ne sont pas morts pour que leur fils ignore ce que c'était… avant. Pour qu'il soit traité comme n'importe quel garçon de quinze ans.

\- Dumbledore doit avoir ses raisons de vouloir l'éloigner de certaines choses.

\- Il se transforme en papy gâteux, parfois.

\- Tu ne penses pas ça.

\- Non.

Remus prit une Bièraubeurre. Il savait que ç'aurait été plus facile d'en vouloir à Dumbledore s'il avait eu tort que s'il avait raison. Or, Remus pensait lui aussi qu'Harry ne devait pas tout savoir. Il était encore à l'école, et trop d'informations ne pouvaient que lui donner envie de sortir de Poudlard – ce qu'il n'avait déjà que trop fait, et à ses propres périls, pensa Remus en se remémorant l'année où il avait enseigné.

En revanche, il connaissait assez Sirius pour savoir que Dumbledore avait fait une erreur en lui ordonnant de rester enfermé. Il se souvenait d'une lettre de Lily, peu avant sa mort. James aussi avait été comme une bête en cage pendant les mois qu'ils avaient passé cachés. Mais James avait eu un bébé duquel s'occuper. Passé l'été, Sirius se retrouverait seul dans l'immense maison qu'il avait passé son enfance et son adolescence à haïr, avec pour seul compagnie un vieil elfe de maison et un loup-garou au chômage. On ne demandait pas à un homme qui avait déjà passé un tiers de sa vie en prison de rester seul et enfermé, alors qu'il avait enfin accès au monde extérieur et qu'il savait ce qu'il s'y passait.

\- James aurait voulu que son fils fasse partie de l'Ordre.

\- Non, tu n'en sais rien, dit Remus d'une voix dure. _Tu_ voudrais qu'Harry fasse partie de l'Ordre.

\- Alors toi aussi tu penses que je prends Harry pour son père ?

\- OUI !

Sirius cherchait le conflit ? Il allait le trouver.

\- Eclaire ma lanterne, Lunard, parce que je ne suis pas sûr de te suivre !

\- Tu as _envie_ que les choses se répètent… Voldemort de retour… un nouvel Ordre… de nouveaux membres, dont beaucoup sont les enfants des membres du premier… Je peux comprendre qu'Harry lui ressemble, mais les choses sont _différentes_ de la dernière fois, Sirius. L'histoire se ressemble, mais ne se répète pas. C'est ce que j'ai appris pendant que tu étais en prison ou en cavale.

\- Tu insinues que j'ai perdu le sens des choses et que je suis resté au stade d'il y a 15 ans ?

\- Peut-être bien.

Sirius avait l'air furieux, sa poitrine se soulevait comme s'il avait couru un marathon. Remus ne comptait pas s'excuser. Son meilleur ami avait été odieux, non seulement ce soir, mais les semaines précédentes, et il en avait plus qu'assez d'attendre qu'il se ressaisisse.

\- Bonne nuit, Sirius.

\- Lunard ! l'appela-t-il avant qu'il atteigne la porte. Désolé d'être un tel imbécile. Je m'excuserai auprès de Molly demain.

Remus sourit.

\- Entre imbéciles, on peut bien se serrer les coudes.

Nymphadora s'aplatit dans l'ombre des tentures d'une baie vitrée, quand Remus sortit de la cuisine. Elle n'avait eu que l'intention d'aller chercher un verre d'eau, mais elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'écouter à la porte - une manie de petite fille qui était née parce qu'à elle aussi on refusait de dire certaines choses. Combien sa mère avait souffert d'être rejeté par ses sœurs et sa famille, combien elle avait souffert quand son cousin préféré avait été envoyé à Azkaban, combien ç'avait été dur pour son père d'avoir un salaire décent quand Lucius Malfoy, son oncle par alliance, était devenu son supérieur hiérarchique, et elle en passait.

Tonks attendit que le loup-garou soit loin avant d'entrer.

\- Ohlaaaa ma cousine chérie, dit Sirius.

C'était un des innombrables surnoms qu'il lui avait trouvé. C'était étrange, quand elle y pensait, qu'il l'ait aussi vite adoptée, alors qu'ils ne passaient que très peu de temps ensemble.

\- Je passe juste prendre un verre d'eau, dit-elle sur un ton d'excuse.

\- Tu nous as entendus ?

\- Désolée.

Il secoua sa main pour lui signifier que ça importait peu, avant de reporter son verre à sa bouche. Elle le fit disparaître d'un coup de baguette magique, un sourcil relevé avec un air de défi.

\- Hé !

\- Il est minuit… la seule boisson que je t'autorise à prendre c'est un petit lait chaud…

\- Tu n'es pas ma mère, protesta-t-il puérilement.

Ils échangèrent un regard et éclatèrent de rire.

\- Je suis sûre qu'on pourrait arranger le portrait de l'entrée pour qu'il me ressemble… De la peinture moldue violette devrait faire l'affaire… Hé, j'ai dit non ! dit-elle en le voyant rapprocher sa main de la bouteille de whisky.

\- Qui êtes-vous, madame, pour me refuser ce remontant ?

\- Une amie, dit-elle sérieusement. Tu m'as invité à dormir chez toi… or, je peux être dictatoriale quand je veux…

\- Je vais devoir avoir une sérieuse discussion avec ta mère sur l'éducation qu'elle t'a donnée…

Nymphadora se mordit la lèvre. Dumbledore refusait toujours qu'elle dise à ses parents que Sirius était innocent. Sirius sembla s'en rappeler lui aussi.

\- Allez, au dodo, dit-elle en lui montrant le couloir sombre.

\- D'accord, d'accord. _Nox_ , dit-il avant de refermer la porte.

Les étages étaient enfin silencieux quand ils remontèrent. Sirius s'arrêta au troisième étage, où étaient sa chambre et celle où logeait l'hippogriffe appelé Buckbeak.

Remus logeait à l'étage au-dessus, le même qu'elle. Sa lumière était encore allumée. Le bruissement d'une page qu'on tourne se fit entendre quand elle passa devant la porte.

Sa propre chambre sentait un peu l'humidité, mais elle était plutôt jolie. Elle soupçonnait Sirius de lui avoir donné la chambre dans laquelle sa mère, ou au moins une des sœurs Black, séjournait lorsqu'elles venaient au 12 Square Grimmaurt. Les murs étaient tendus de brocart d'un beau vert d'eau lamé d'argent. De petits éléments du motif fleuri avaient été rehaussés par de minuscules pierres noires, qu'elle soupçonnait d'être des diamants. C'était d'une élégance rare.

Le lit à baldaquin craqua une fois lorsqu'elle s'allongea dessus. Elle attrapa sa baguette pour fermer les volets, et entendit son voisin faire de même.

Elle n'avait jamais vu Remus Lupin parler autant qu'à cette soirée.

Elle commençait seulement à comprendre à quel point il était le liant, le ciment entre les membres de l'Ordre, celui qui avait compris que leur division ferait leur perte. Peut-être s'en voulait-il d'avoir sous-estimé ou ignoré Peter Pettigrew, menant ainsi son ancien meilleur ami droit dans les bras de Voldemort.

Elle avait par exemple remarqué comment Lupin avait tenté de réorienter la conversation, quand celle-ci s'était posée sur Percy, au tout début du repas. Elle sentait qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance. Ce qui allait complètement à l'encontre de son principe (très personnel) de ne pas faire confiance à quelqu'un qui rentre sa chemise dans son pantalon.

Mais ce Remus savait comment prendre les gens, comment agir avec eux, et ce n'était pas seulement pour les caresser dans le sens du poil, mais pour le bien de l'Ordre. C'était le genre de personne précieuse pour l'Ordre – en retrait, discret, observateur et qui savait agir dans l'ombre pour que tout le monde se sente bien. C'était le genre de personne qu'on ne soupçonnait pas de faire autant de bien qu'il en faisait.

Quelque part en bas, une horloge sonna une heure du matin. Nymphadora se rappela qu'elle se levait tôt et décida de laisser là ces considérations nocturnes.

.

.

.  
.

\- Je parlerai à Sirius, promit Dumbledore à Remus avant de briser la communication.

\- Qu'est-ce que Lupin avait à dire ? demanda froidement Severus Rogue, qui était assis dans le bureau du Directeur.

Celui-ci se tenait près de sa Pensine, comme toujours. Rogue savait qu'Harry était la seule personne, en dehors de Dumbledore, à avoir accès aux souvenirs renfermés par l'artefact magique. Le Directeur l'avait lié à l'objet magique, au cas où il lui arriverait quelque chose.

\- Rien à quoi je ne me sois pas attendu. Je ne pourrai pas vous rejoindre à la prochaine réunion… est-ce que vous pourrez rappeler à _tous_ les membres de l'Ordre qu'il est _vital_ qu'Harry ne sache rien de l'arme que nous protégeons ?

Severus grogna. Encore un joyeux travail pour lui, qui n'allait pas lui faire que des amis.

\- Les _autres_ membres de l'Ordre ne savent rien de l'arme que nous protégeons. Et vous ne m'en dites pas plus à moi.

\- Parce que vous en savez déjà beaucoup, Severus, dit Dumbledore avec impatience. Dois-je vous rappeler que vous avez été la première personne, avec moi, à avoir accès à cette prophétie ?

\- Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi vous ne dites pas au reste de l'Ordre que c'est une _prophétie_ qu'ils gardent !

\- Parce qu'ils ne comprendraient pas ce qu'est réellement une prophétie… La plupart ne prendrait pas au sérieux la menace que représentent ces prédictions pour Harry et notre monde. Et je ne veux pas qu'ils baissent leur vigilance.

\- Je ne vous comprends pas… ne serait-il pas plus simple de révéler la prophétie à Harry ?

\- Non ! Surtout pas ! S'il en prend connaissance, il se sentira _obligé_ de l'accomplir, parce qu'il aura vu à quel point nous avons tenté de la protéger. Il pensera qu'on la protégeait _parce qu'_ elle était vraie, pas parce qu'elle était dangereuse. Voldemort pense que je prends la prophétie au sérieux. Mais en fait, c'est de son fait que la première partie a été réalisée – sa destruction par un ennemi né fin juillet, le fils de deux de ses ennemis.

Rogue regarda ses chaussures. En règle générale, il n'aimait pas que le Directeur parle de Lily et des Potter devant lui.

Dumbledore et lui avaient pensé qu'il serait une bonne idée de ramener Severus dans les grâces de Voldemort en lui rappelant l'existence de cette prophétie. Après qu'Harry a échappé pour la _quatrième_ fois au Seigneur des Ténèbres (un exploit qu'il était à ce jour le seul à avoir accompli), ils leur avaient paru judicieux de réinstaller Severus dans le cercle des intimes de Voldemort : pour cela, il lui avait fallu une information d'importance. Comme par exemple, l'emplacement de la prophétie que Voldemort avait toujours voulu entendre en entier et qu'il soupçonnait de dire quelque chose de son lien à Harry Potter.

Rogue savait pertinemment que Dumbledore avait entendu la prophétie en entier et que son contenu n'était pas en soi très important. Il avait donc donné cette idée pour _occuper_ Voldemort, pour leur faire gagner du temps. Ils avaient fourni un objectif à court terme aux Mangemorts et à Voldemort, un but qui les occuperaient davantage que l'attaque d'innocents et qui leur permettrait peut-être de montrer au Ministère que Voldemort était revenu. Une opportunité de le faire se dévoiler. Cette stratégie n'avait pas été partagée avec le reste de l'Ordre – ses membres pensaient réellement empêcher le Seigneur des Ténèbres de s'emparer d'une arme, pas d'un leurre.

\- Tant que nous ne pouvons pas détruire cette prophétie, il faut empêcher Voldemort de mettre la main dessus, où Harry sera encore plus en danger qu'avant.

\- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres le considère déjà comme sa cible favorite, fit remarquer Rogue.

\- Favorite… mais pas _nécessaire_. Il accorde du crédit à la prophétie, depuis la première guerre – vous vous en souvenez – et il n'aura de cesse de mettre la main sur Harry s'il pense qu'il est vraiment celui qui le mettra à bas. Le plus important est que Voldemort ne prenne pas connaissance de cette prophétie, pour qu'il n'y _croie_ pas.

La seule raison pour laquelle Rogue le suivait, à ce niveau, était qu'il avait promis de protéger Potter. Et empêcher Voldemort de prendre connaissance de la prophétie signifiait protéger Potter.

\- Je suppose que vous ne voulez pas mettre Potter au courant de l'existence de cette prophétie.

\- Non, Severus, je ne le veux pas.

Severus Rogue l'ignorait, mais il n'avait jamais été aussi près d'être d'accord avec Sirius Black.

.

.  
.


	4. Chapter 3 : Deuxièmes impressions

**Chapitre 3** \- Deuxièmes impressions

.

.

.

.

Quelqu'un descendait les escaliers en faisant autant de bruit qu'une troupe de trolls unijambistes. Remus était en train de parier sur Maugrey Fol'œil (la deuxième personne la plus probable, après Hagrid) mais il eut la surprise de voir la fluette silhouette de la fille Tonks apparaître en bas des marches, vêtue d'une robe de chambre en soie, du T-shirt informe qu'elle prenait pour chemise de nuit, pieds nus, les yeux à moitié fermés. Elle passa devant lui sans le voir, en grommelant quelque chose qui ressemblait fortement à « Caféééé… ». L'air d'être bloquée sur pilotage automatique, elle avait pris immédiatement la direction de la cuisine.

Remus se prit à rire doucement.

La tête de Sirius apparut à sa droite.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Rien… juste ta cousine…

\- Ah, je me demandais qui pouvait faire autant de bruit en descendant les escaliers… ça m'a rappelé cette scène de _Jurassic Park_ …

Une Nymphadora tout aussi amorphe repassa entre eux, une tasse de café à la main, et remonta les escaliers comme une somnambule.

\- Ou alors _L'Exorciste_ …

\- Elle est effrayante… acquiesça Remus.

.

.

.

Un autre matin, Remus se réveilla au son d' « _I Can't get no toudoudouuuu Sa-tis-fac-tioooon_ » chanté dans la salle de bain de son étage. Il reconnut la voix de la cousine de Sirius, cette Tonks, et se retourna dans son lit.

Le réveil indiquait 5h30. Pas étonnant qu'il lui faille de la musique pour être d'attaque à une heure pareille. Tonks dormait de plus en plus souvent au QG, en particulier quand les réunions duraient tard. Il la soupçonnait d'apprécier la compagnie des jeunes plus que celle des vieux « schnocks » qu'ils étaient.

Il était assez étonné par la jeune recrue de l'Ordre. Lors de la dernière guerre, c'était lui qui avait été le plus jeune de la bande, mais il n'avait jamais été aussi sûr de lui qu'elle l'était d'elle-même. Kingsley lui avait raconté plusieurs de leurs interventions avec le Bureau des Aurors. Apparemment, elle avait toujours fait preuve d'un sang-froid exemplaire et évité à plusieurs de ses collègues d'être grièvement blessés. Remus était certain qu'elle tenait ce flegme de sa Médicomage de mère – dont il avait été amoureux, à l'époque. C'était très étrange de travailler avec sa fille, alors même que celle-ci ne ressemblait en rien à sa mère. Elle ne ressemblait à personne, en fait. Il se demanda vaguement quelle couleur égaierait sa chevelure ce matin, puis se rendormit.

Nymphadora réajusta sa veste et regarda ses cheveux bleus électriques dans le miroir. Oh yeaaaah, pensa-t-elle en adressant un clin d'œil à son reflet.

.

.

.  
.

Au fur et à mesure que les jours passaient, la maison Black devenait de plus en plus habitable. L'escouade de nettoyage Weasley/Black/Potter/Granger aurait pu mettre une annonce dans le journal et ouvrir une charmante entreprise de réhabilitation de maison magique, plaisantait Lupin quand il revenait de ses missions (contrairement à celles des autres, elles le retenaient souvent pendant plusieurs jours hors du QG, et une fois, pendant une semaine) et constatait l'avancée des travaux.

Les dîners étaient toujours ponctués de rires.

Alors Sirius Black se forçait à sourire. Depuis qu'il avait parlé de la Tapisserie à Harry, il faisait des cauchemars. Auparavant, ç'avait été ses amis défunts qui le visitaient en songe. Depuis qu'il résidait dans sa maison d'enfance, c'était sa famille qui peuplait ses rêves.

La vérité était qu'il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'écouter _un peu_ ce que disait le portrait de sa mère et Kreattur. Sous sa volonté d'adolescent de s'opposer en tout point à ceux qui l'avaient élevé, il y avait quand même toujours eu le sentiment d'avoir été le fils décevant. Qu'un portrait magique habilité à refléter les pensées profondes de sa mère, déverse sur lui autant de méchancetés, même après plus de dix ans passés dans l'ombre, le blessait un peu, au fond.

Dans la journée, il était égayé par la certitude que les jumeaux Weasley prenaient la relève des Maraudeurs. Il avait vu leur annonce dans la _Gazette du Sorcier_ pour les Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux. C'était Remus qui lui avait montré – il recevait encore le quotidien (pour se tenir au courant de ce que disaient les discréditeurs de Dumbledore) - tout en précisant que tous les autres membres de l'Ordre s'étaient concertés et avaient décidé de ne rien dire à Molly et Arthur.

Mais la nuit… la nuit était terrible.

La certitude d'être inutile au bon fonctionnement du monde était le pire sentiment qu'on puisse avoir.

C'est avec cette certitude que Sirius se réveilla au beau milieu de la nuit, la veille du procès d'Harry.

Tonks les avait aidés dans l'après-midi à s'occuper d'une goule qui s'était installée dans les toilettes du 3e étage – avec toutes les chambres de la maison occupées, on ne pouvait plus se permettre de manquer de commodités. S'il se souvenait bien, elle devait relever Remus à 3 heures et donc enchaîner sa nuit de garde au Bureau des Aurors avec la surveillance du Département des Mystères. Elle essayait de prouver sa valeur, mais peut-être en faisait-elle un peu trop. Il y avait bien Harry et les autres gamins, mais Sirius se sentit intensément seul au milieu de cette grande maison froide et lugubre.

Le soir, après la réunion hebdomadaire, Sirius avait retenu Dumbledore avant qu'il ne parte. Comme il l'avait promis à Harry, il lui avait demandé s'il pouvait l'accompagner à l'audience sous sa forme canine. Le vieux mage avait répondu non. Sirius en venait à espérer qu'Harry soit renvoyé de Poudlard. Mais il savait que c'était idiot. Même si Dumbledore perdait le procès, ce dont il doutait, Harry retournerait vivre chez les Dursley.

Et il serait de nouveau seul.

Morose, il alla boire un verre d'eau (Nymphadora avait caché pour la troisième fois depuis le début de la semaine sa réserve de liqueur) et se plongea dans ses souvenirs. Il avait quelques photos des Potter. Dumbledore les lui avait remis en lui expliquant qu'Andromeda Tonks et Emmeline Vance avaient été celles qui avaient vidé son appartement, après qu'il soit emmené à Azkaban. La nuit où il avait disparu, quatorze ans plus tôt, en pensant que les Mangemorts seraient à ses trousses plutôt que sur les traces de Potter, Sirius avait tout laissé derrière lui. Les deux jeunes femmes avaient ramené ses affaires et les avaient laissées à Gringotts dans son coffre. Aucune d'elles n'avaient cru à sa culpabilité – du moins, au début. Au tout début de l'été, Hagrid avait été récupérer pour lui les quelques vêtements, disques et photos qu'elles avaient jugé bon de récupérer (comme ses vestes en cuir noir lui avaient manqué… !). Il y avait dans ce fatras quelques photos d'Harry bébé, parfois avec lui, celles du mariage de James et Lily, et d'autres plus anciennes, de leurs virées Quidditch du dimanche ou de leurs années Maraudeurs. Voir ses meilleurs amis lui sourire comme au premier jour le réconforta légèrement.

Moins d'une demi-heure plus tard, il entendit Molly et Arthur se lever, l'un pour préparer le petit-déjeuner, l'autre pour aller au Ministère, et décida de les rejoindre dans la cuisine. Il fut surpris d'y trouver Remus et Nymphadora déjà attablés. Ces deux-là étaient vraiment ce qu'il lui fallait quand il broyait du noir. Son meilleur ami et sa cousine parlaient assez peu ensemble.

Remus devait paraître être un vieux célibataire prématuré à Nymphadora et elle une gamine tout juste sortie de l'école.

\- Bonjour, dit-il en baillant.

Nymphadora l'imita avec un bruit de gorge assez chantant. Ses cheveux étaient blonds et bouclés ce matin et elle avait un grain de beauté coquet près de la bouche.

\- Tu te la joues Marilyn Monroe ce matin ?

Elle souleva un sourcil, surprise. Peu de sorciers connaissaient ce genre de référence moldue.

\- Revoir mon panel d'imitations faciales me permet de rester éveillée, dit-elle avant d'être de nouveau terrassée par une série de bâillements.

\- Tonks me racontait qu'elle a observé des comportements bizarres de la part du Ministre. Elle pense que Maugrey, Schacklebolt et elle sont surveillés, dit Remus.

Sirius s'assit lourdement et accepta la cafetière avec un merci discret à l'intention de Molly. Il ne l'avait pas totalement pardonné d'avoir encore donné raison à Dumbledore pour ce qui était d'accompagner Harry à l'audience.

\- Notre directeur – Scrimgeour – a…

Mais au même moment, Harry entra dans la cuisine, et Tonks se tut.

\- Saluuut Harry ! dit-elle en réprimant un nouveau bâillement. Bien dormi ?

\- Ouais…

\- J'ai été debout toute la nuit… viens t'asseoir…

Bien sûr, ses bras ne pouvaient pas _juste_ faire ce qu'elle leur demandait, ç'aurait été trop beau. Lupin, à côté d'elle, fit se relever la chaise qu'elle avait fait tomber d'un coup de baguette magique. Il dut estimer qu'il n'y avait pas de danger à aborder le sujet devant Harry, car il l'interrogea sur le comportement de Scrimgeour.

Lupin fronça les sourcils quand Tonks oublia de mettre la main devant la bouche en baillant, ses vieux réflexes de garçon poli refaisant surface. Arthur se proposa de la relayer pour la nuit suivante, mais Tonks le remercia d'un air absent.

Elle avait remarqué comme tout le monde qu'Harry n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette – pas étonnant, vu les circonstances.

\- Amélia Bones est quelqu'un de bien, elle t'écoutera, dit Nymphadora, qui la connaissait car c'était une des amies de sa mère et d'Emmeline Vance.

Sirius, Remus et les Weasley hochèrent également la tête. La jeune Auror se demanda s'ils avaient tous été à l'école ensemble. Tout le monde y alla de son petit conseil et finalement ils accompagnèrent Harry de leurs encouragements. Sirius et ses sous-entendus menaçants envers Amelia Bones ne parvinrent pas à dissimuler à ses amis qu'il était inquiet.

\- Hey, Sir', une Bataille explosive ? dit-elle.

\- Va te reposer, Tonksie… dit-il avec un pauvre sourire. Remus va me tenir compagnie.

\- Hey ! Mon nom est Tonks, jeune homme !

Sirius se dérida. Sa cousine pouvait être au bout du rouleau, il y avait toujours certaines choses sur lesquelles elle ne transigeait pas. Et lui non plus, depuis qu'il s'efforçait d'être un bon hôte.

\- Va dormir, _Tonks_.

\- Avec grand plaisir, dit-elle avec un immense sourire, avant de quitter la pièce de son pas sautillant.

\- Dès le matin, elle est fatigante, sourit Remus. Tu sais qu'elle a insisté pour me raconter _tous_ les concerts auxquels elle a assisté depuis le début de l'année, sur le chemin, juste pour me tenir éveillé ?

Sirius pouvait voir qu'il n'était pas vraiment agacé, mais plutôt partagé entre l'exaspération et l'attendrissement.

\- Boh… elle est drôle non ?

\- Oui, dans son genre, fit Lupin, avant, lui aussi, de monter se coucher.

.  
.

.

.  
.

.

Fleur Delacour éclata de rire. Bill l'imita. Il commençait à vraiment apprécier cette fille. Il voyait ce que les Gobelins lui trouvaient. Elle était _douée_ par Merlin ! Le fait que Nymphadora n'ait rien trouvé d'autre sur elle qu'une place en finale du championnat national tenu par la Fédération Français des Duellistes, deux ans plus tôt, lui donnait envie de lui faire confiance.

\- _H_ arry Potter, répéta-t-il en insistant sur le h aspiré. _H_ ermione, _H_ erman, _H_ oward, _H_ ilary…

\- Mais je le sais ! J'oublie juste quand je parle dans la vie de tous les jours…

Cette leçon d'anglais ne fut pas beaucoup plus fructueuse que les premières, pour ce qui était de la prononciation. Fleur apprenait vite, mais elle avait du mal à se départir de son accent. Au moins, elle traduisait moins souvent ses pensées mot à mot. Quoiqu'il aimât assez cette manière très intuitive qu'elle avait de donner son avis… Elle avait une façon de penser très différente de la sienne et de celle de la plupart des sorciers qu'il côtoyait. C'était assez rafraîchissant.

Il travaillait ensemble sur le dossier Smith, un problème d'héritage qui durait depuis près de trente ans. La vieille (et richissime) Hepzibah Smith avait écrit plusieurs testaments avant sa mort, sachant pertinemment que sa fortune et sa collection de reliques magiques rares faisait des envieux déjà de son vivant, et que ses héritiers se déchireraient pour elles. Son neveu réclamait sa part du pactole. Bill savait qu'il y avait un Zacharias Smith que Ginny abhorrait à Poudlard. Fleur avait rencontré le père, et pour que _elle_ juge que quelqu'un était hautain, ç'avait dû être un sacré personnage.

Non, il était injuste. Elle n'était pas hautaine. Elle était seulement maniérée et sûre d'elle, ce que les Gobelins ne lui reprochaient pas, mais que les sorciers anglais avec qui elle travaillait prenaient mal.

\- Il est dix-neuf heures, il faut que j'y aille, dit Bill en regardant sa montre (un des objets qu'il s'était offert avec sa première paye).

\- Où ça ? demanda-t-elle curieusement.

\- Dîner avec mes parents.

Fleur cilla. Elle pouvait sentir quand les gens lui mentaient. En l'occurrence, elle savait qu'il ne mentait qu'à moitié. Elle supposait que la deuxième moitié avait à faire avec un célèbre mage barbu…

.

.

.  
.

\- _Il s'en est tiré, il s'en est tirééé, il s'en, il s'en, il s'en est tiréééééé !_

Remus éclata de rire en voyant les Weasley entonner leur danse de la victoire. Sirius fit un grand sourire et serra la main d'Harry comme un fou, mais son meilleur ami n'était pas dupe. C'était la déception qu'il devinait sur le visage de Sirius. Le fait qu'Arthur ait vu Malfoy seul avec le Ministre de la Magie n'était pas pour améliorer son humeur.

Sirius ne se dérida pas au cours des jours suivants. Nymphadora non plus ne semblait pas dans la meilleure des formes. Elle ne semblait même plus se soucier de dissimuler les cernes qui soulignaient ses yeux, et Remus l'entendit une fois se disputer violemment avec quelqu'un, par Cheminette interposée.

Avec le dernier jour des vacances arrivèrent les lettres de Poudlard, et les deux derniers Maraudeurs eurent une fois de plus l'occasion de raviver de vieux souvenirs. Hermione et Ron avaient été nommés préfets de Gryffondor. Sirius et lui organisèrent le menu du soir, Molly étant trop occupée avec son passage éclair au Chemin de Traverse pour leur concocter son buffet habituel.

Sirius se sentit d'humeur généreuse. Il glissa une bourse pleine de Gallion dans le sac miteux de Molly avec un mot « Pour les joyeux garnements ». Molly ne lui en reparla pas avant plusieurs jours, mais Sirius savait qu'elle avait utilisé l'argent pour acheter le balai de Ron.

Quand les autres membres de l'Ordre (les habitués des dîners Weasley) se mirent à arriver, la fête battait déjà son plein. Remus alla ouvrir la porte pour la troisième fois et plissa les yeux.

Une magnifique jeune femme habillée tout de noir, avec une veste en cuir qui ne pouvait appartenir qu'à Sirius, et une impressionnante crinière de cheveux rouges, se tenait dans l'entrée, son dos vers lui. Il disait « magnifique » parce que le pantalon moulait parfaitement des jambes athlétiques, qu'elle était accoudée nonchalamment à un buffet, et que l'angle que faisait sa hanche était on ne peut plus attirant. Remus se demanda vaguement si c'était la dernière conquête de son meilleur ami. Puis la jeune fille se tourna vers lui, et bien que rien sur son visage n'indique aucune parenté à Tonks, il sut que c'était elle.

\- Salut Remus !

\- Bonjour Tonks, dit-il.

Tonks fut presque déçue par son manque de réaction. Au début, elle avait pris Remus pour le genre coincé, réservé, timide qu'elle prenait un malin plaisir à tourmenter. Mais il ne semblait jamais effrayé par elle. Plutôt curieux, voire indulgent. Comme s'il prenait toujours sa jeunesse comme une excuse à son comportement. Vraiment pas drôle.

Sirius apparut bientôt derrière le loup-garou.

\- Hé ! C'est ma veste que je vois là ?

\- Je l'ai emmenée voir un peu le soleil ! dit-elle avec un clin d'œil très tonksien. Alors, où sont les heureux élus ?

Maugrey, comme eux trois, semblait se demander pourquoi Potter n'avait pas été nommé préfet. Remus pensait que Dumbledore voulait valoriser le membre trop souvent oublié du trio Potter-Granger-Weasley, mais les deux autres pensaient plutôt qu'il avait voulu décharger Potter d'au moins une chose. Tonks sentait qu'Harry était un peu vexé, au fond, par le choix du Directeur et de Minerva McGonagall, et amena dans la conversation sa propre incapacité à se tenir bien, qui lui avait valu d'être écartée du poste de préfète. Non que ça lui ait manqué.

Quand Remus et Sirius parlèrent de leur propre expérience, Tonks sourit. _Bien sûr_ que Remus avait été le préfet. Sa mère lui avait parlé de Peter Pettigrew et de James Potter, et l'un n'avait pas la carrure de l'emploi, et l'autre… avait eu l'air de pas mal aimer faire tourner lesdits préfets en bourrique. Remus en revanche… en un sens, il continuait à jouer le rôle de préfet dans l'Ordre. Il surveillait son meilleur ami (elle savait qu'il cachait les bouteilles d'alcool de Sirius, comme elle, parce qu'ils avaient plusieurs fois utilisé les mêmes cachettes) et plus généralement, il prenait soin de tout le monde, pensa-t-elle, en écoutant à moitié Remus débattre avec Hermione du sort des elfes de maison. A côté d'eux, Molly et Bill se disputaient encore – cette fois à propos de ses cheveux trop longs.

A côté d'eux, Harry regardait toute l'assemblée d'un air pensif. C'était donc eux, les amis de ses parents. Les anonymes qui avaient contribué à l'album photo qu'Hagrid lui avait offert. Les amis de ses parents. Les visages présents sur la photo de l'Ordre, qui eux, avaient eu l'occasion d'être marqué par les années.

Tonks se glissa à l'autre bout de la cuisine pour parler à Ginny – qui était indéniablement sa préférée du lot. Elle savait qu'elle lui manquerait quand elle serait à Poudlard.

\- Au fait, Ginny… c'est _vraiment_ Pattenrond qui a fait exploser toutes ces Bombabouses devant la salle de réunion ? dit Tonks avec un regard perçant (il avait fallu trois bons _Recurvite_ pour que ses Doc Martens en perdent l'odeur).

La benjamine Weasley leva un sourcil, amusée.

\- Tu ne nous _soupçonnerais_ pas de quelque chose, enfin, Tonks ? dit-elle. On a passé nos vacances à jouer les enfants sages et à nettoyer cette maison et on voudrait une juste récompense en informations ? Mais où va la jeunesse…

Tonks sourit un peu, mais d'un air ennuyé. Elle savait pertinemment qu'à leur place, elle aurait fait la même chose.

Cela ne faisait pas cinq minutes qu'elles parlaient du dernier numéro de _Sorcière Hebdo_ , quand elle vit du coin de l'œil Maugrey pointer du doigt le plafond. Lupin, Sirius et lui sortirent discrètement de la cuisine. Elle eut juste le temps de l'entendre dire : « Cet Epouvantard donne du fil à retordre à Molly… » avant qu'il ne referme la porte.

Tonks augmenta le son du poste de radio poussiéreux qui trainait à côté de l'évier et entraîna Ginny dans une gigue désordonnée à laquelle les jumeaux furent ravis de se joindre. Quand Bill, Arthur et les autres se prirent au jeu, elle monta rapidement les escaliers. Elle n'entendait que des voix rassurantes au-dessus d'elle. C'était encore une fois Lupin qui jouait les réconforteurs.

\- … Et en ce qui concerne Ron et Ginny, tu crois qu'on les laissera mourir de faim ? disait-il à une Molly qui paraissait sacrément secouée.

Nymphadora sourit dans la pénombre. Oui, ce loup-garou était vraiment un mec bien. Pas son genre, mais un mec bien.

.

.

.  
.

Sirius se retrouvait une fois de plus seul. Pire, il se _sentait_ seul.

Molly avait dû s'en rendre compte, car même si elle avait brûlé d'envie de lui dire depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés de King's Cross, qu'il avait été particulièrement inconscient en se rendant voie 9 ¾, elle n'avait rien dit. Et puis Sirius voyait aussi que la rentrée scolaire n'était pas le jour le plus joyeux pour elle. Après tout, passé l'été, elle se retrouvait dans à un Terrier vide où elle attendrait Arthur tous les soirs. Pas étonnant que son Epouvantard ait pris cette forme, la nuit dernière. Quand on avait autant de temps qu'elle pour s'inquiéter, on s'inquiétait. Et quand on avait autant de temps qu'elle pour s'inquiéter et autant de personnes qu'on chérissait, on s'inquiétait doublement.

Pour ne pas arranger l'humeur de Sirius, Tonks n'était donc pas là pour le distraire de ses sombres pensées. Elle n'assistait pas à la réunion de ce soir-là, trop occupée à travailler sur l'affaire Sturgis Podmore – un membre honoraire de l'Ordre qui avait été visiblement soumis au Sortilège de l'Imperium par le camp adverse, afin d'entrer au Département des Mystères. Et c'était sans parler des nouvelles inquiétantes que son ami Hagrid avait envoyé de son expédition chez les géants. Les nouvelles d'Arthur et Remus n'étaient pas meilleures. Comme les jumeaux Weasley, tout le monde avait interprété la liste de fournitures de Poudlard comme le signe que Dumbledore avait trouvé un professeur de Défense contre les Forces du mal. En réalité, le _Ministère_ le lui avait imposé. Remus, qui avait déjà fait la grimace en voyant le titre du manuel requis par ledit professeur, ronchonna encore plus en apprenant qu'il s'agissait d'une certaine Dolores Ombrage.

\- Jamais entendu parler, dit Sirius, étonné.

\- Une sorcière qui travaille pour Fudge… elle a été très proche d'à peu près tous les anciens Ministres de la Magie… Présente dans tous les gouvernements, mais assez invisible pour pouvoir retourner sa veste au moment voulu - une véritable Serpentard, conclut Remus. Et elle a, entre autres, tenté de faire passer un décret anti-loup-garou l'an passé.

\- Excuse-moi de passer sur ça, dit Sirius, mais est-ce qu'au moins elle préparera les gamins à ce qui les attend dehors ?

\- Elle travaille pour Fudge, répéta Remus. Bien sûr que non. Ce manuel d'Eskivdur, c'est de la théorie pure… de la _bêtise_ pure si tu veux mon avis. La Défense, ça se pratique… ça s'éprouve.

\- Et Dumbledore va la laisser enseigner ?

\- Il n'a pas le choix… je pense que Fudge a posé ça comme… condition – ou comme avertissement, comme tu préfères, avant de s'intéresser vraiment à la politique de l'école. Je ne serais pas surpris qu'il y ait de la corruption au niveau du Conseil de l'école…

\- Si Malfoy y siège, rien n'est plus sûr…

\- On doit pouvoir surveiller ça.

\- Augusta Londubat pourra ouvrir un œil pour nous, si Dumbledore la contacte, observa Sirius.

\- Je passe par Poudlard avant de rentrer, dit Kinglsey, qui devait encore faire le rapport de sa garde de la veille, je lui dirai.

\- Merci, Kings'.

Sirius et Remus échangèrent un regard sombre, mal à l'aise. Poudlard avait toujours été pour eux le bastion de Dumbledore. Si le Ministère se mêlait des affaires de l'école, la lutte contre Voldemort en serait gravement atteinte. Dumbledore perdrait le peu de crédit qu'il lui restait. Fudge pratiquait la stratégie du salami en le faisant expulser du Magenmagot, puis de toutes les organisations dans lesquelles ils avaient un droit de parole. Ça, ils en avaient conscience. Mais Poudlard… C'était différent. Le Directeur n'avait pas envisagé qu'on l'attaque au cœur même du château où il dispensait le mieux son message de fraternité et de lutte contre le mal. Où il _éduquait_.

L'avenir s'annonçait en effet bien sombre…

.

.

.

Remus voyait bien qu'elle tentait de lancer la conversation, mais il était résolument maussade. Il était presque vexé qu'on l'envoie sur le terrain avec une débutante. Le rôle de mentor ne lui déplaisait pas (sinon, pourquoi être devenu professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal ?), mais il aurait aimé le choisir… Il avait le pressentiment que Tonks était trop… extravertie et extravagante pour lui.

Il avait vraiment assez d'un Sirius.

Ils attendaient sous la pluie depuis bientôt vingt minutes sans que rien d'habituel ne se soit passé. Et s'il n'y avait pas de signe précurseur à une attaque, mais il y en avait aux rhumes…

Nymphadora éternua une nouvelle fois, bien qu'elle soit emmitouflée dans sa longue veste en cuir et son écharpe violette. Elle formula exactement ce qu'il pensait, une vraie télépathe.

\- Ca te dit qu'on aille manger un morceau ? Mon ventre m'appelle au secours…

Le tutoiement s'était tout de suite imposé entre Tonks et lui. Entre Tonks et tout le monde, en fait. Et Maugrey avait beau faire la sourde oreille quand elle l'appelait comme ça, Remus savait pertinemment qu'il appréciait la jeune Auror pour son anticonformisme…

\- Avec plaisir, dit-t-il soulagé qu'elle ait pris l'initiative.

Ils poussèrent la porte du premier pub qu'ils trouvèrent, un endroit exigu où s'étaient réunis des supporters de rugby. Les hommes au bar les regardèrent entrer, mais les regards étaient surtout dirigés vers les cheveux violets et l'accoutrement de Nymphadora. Elle avait beau dire qu'elle avait eu la note maximale en Dissimulation, lorsqu'elle était entrée au Bureau des Aurors, on aurait dit que, dans la vie civile, le but de cette fille était de se faire remarquer.

Elle commanda le menu du jour pour eux deux, avec l'air d'une connaisseuse. Le barman lui sourit vaguement – ça, c'était une femme ! – et pas mal de murmures s'élevèrent, tandis qu'ils s'asseyaient à une table près de la vitrine (d'où ils pouvaient surveiller la rue). L'assiette de haricots rouge et le steak tartare arrivèrent, suivis d'une bière qui les réchauffa de façon très plaisante. Nymphadora engagea la conversation avec deux des consommateurs assis derrière elle, mais Remus resta plongé dans ses pensées. Cette fille avait du bagout et elle semblait très à l'aise, là où lui préférait rester en retrait. Pas seulement avec les Moldus, avec qui il avait souvent travaillé (un employeur moldu se posait moins de question si son employé n'était malade que le jour et le lendemain de la pleine lune), mais avec de parfaits inconnus - surtout ceux qui avaient l'air aussi patibulaires ou groggys que ceux qui peuplaient ce pub.

Il releva la tête vivement. Un homme assez grossier venait de faire une proposition peu fine à Nymphadora. Il se demanda vaguement s'il devait intervenir mais elle lui fit comprendre d'un regard qu'elle était parfaitement capable de renvoyer ledit monsieur sur les roses. Il la regarda donc poser son verre, lever un sourcil dédaigneux (il avait toujours aimé quand Andromeda faisait ça), et lui dire, comme si elle n'avait pas entendu le malotru :

\- J'ai toujours su que seuls hommes qui ont quelque chose à compenser parlent autant de leur cinquième membre… On s'en va ?

Le loup-garou lui fit un petit sourire et se leva gracieusement. Visiblement, elle ne semblait pas penser que lui, ait des raisons de compenser quoi que soit… Avait-il vraiment pensé ça ?

Il mit ça sur l'influence que Sirius avait sur lui et sortit du pub avec Tonks. Elle ignora superbement l'homme quand il demanda si Remus était son père, et referma la porte d'un coup sec. Il était presque minuit.

\- Personne ne viendra ici ce soir, dit Nymphadora en réprimant un baillement. On rentre ?

\- Avec plaisir… besoin d'une escorte ? sourit-il en désignant d'un mouvement de tête le bar.

Elle ajusta son écharpe et regarda sa montre.

\- Je pensais plutôt te proposer de te déposer, dit-elle en désignant une petite voiture violette garée plus loin dans la rue.

Elle conduisait bien pour une sorcière. Remus n'était même pas sûre qu'elle utilise des sortilèges pour assurer sa voiture contre les accidents possibles.

Les deux passagers de l'habitacle se regardaient par rétroviseurs interposés, sans un mot.

Si Remus était honnête, il dirait qu'il avait passé une très bonne soirée.

Nymphadora était… immature ? Extravagante ? Rafraîchissante ? Surprenante ? Son humour décapant l'avait déridé comme il n'en avait pas eu l'occasion depuis longtemps. Et pour la première fois depuis qu'il n'était plus professeur, il avait ressenti cette émulation intellectuelle que seule la compagnie des jeunes lui procurait.

Et puis… elle l'intriguait. Elle était Auror, quand même. Il pouvait même voir qu'elle avait cousu un étui dans sa manche pour pouvoir glisser sa baguette.

Tonks frissonna.

Remus alluma une poignée de flammes dans ses mains – sa spécialité depuis le collège.

Nymphadora le regarda du coin de l'œil. Il s'était montré de très bonne compagnie. Les seuls hommes avec lesquels elle était habituée à sortir étaient ses collègues (des hommes à qui il manquait souvent un œil ou une jambe, et sur le front desquels il était écrit « calcul simple : je suis Auror + Tonks est une des trois femmes Aurors d'Angleterre = succès assuré ») ou des hommes qu'elle était chargée de séduire dans le cadre de son travail (les magouilleurs de l'Allée des Embrumes n'étaient jamais insensibles à une version Célestine-Moldubecesque d'elle-même).

Il avait toujours l'air fatigué. Mais quand il riait (aux blagues pas toujours très fines de Sirius), il était très différent. Tonks les avait déjà observés de loin. Dix minutes où elle avait vu deux adolescents jouer aux cartes, tricher, refaire le monde et s'asticoter. Puis, elle avait renversé la statue derrière laquelle elle s'était cachée pour les espionner et le charme s'était brisé. Ils avaient ri d'elle, mais la conversation s'était tournée vers l'Orde et Remus avait repris son habituelle expression de calme attentif.

Mais elle savait depuis ce soir qu'il était un peu plus que le coincé de la bande.

Elle commençait même à apprécier le style de Remus. Ses vêtements étaient troué, mais il n'avait pas l'air d'un grunge… les costumes rapiécés de Remus étaient bien coupés. Il lui rappelait plutôt un célibataire endurci, timide, simple et propre sur lui. Ce qu'il était, du reste. Mais sous ses apparences dégingandé et son visage prématurément soucieux et ridé, elle commençait à percevoir le Remus jeune, ridé car rieur, celui qui faisait encore pétiller ces beaux yeux gris et sourire cette jolie bouche.

Oups…avait-elle vraiment pensé ça ?

.

.

.


	5. Chapter 4 : Un air d'automne

**Chapitre 4** – Un air d'automne

.

.

.

Sirius était fatigué de devoir se taire dans son propre hall d'entrée, de devoir passer devant ces portraits et têtes d'elfe empaillées glauques tous les soirs, de devoir se battre avec tous ces objets qu'il avait haïs pendant toute sa jeunesse, parce qu'ils renfermaient différentes formes de magie noire.

Alors un jour, à une semaine de la fin de l'été, Sirius prit une décision.

\- Remus, ça te dérangerait que j'invite Tonks à vivre ici ? D'ici quelques semaines ?

Le loup-garou avait vu la chose venir.

\- Non, pourquoi ? C'est chez toi, Patmol…

Sirius fronça les sourcils. Son ami avait vraiment l'air de s'en ficher. Il était sûr que Nymphadora s'en serait vexée.

\- Ca ne te dérangerait pas que quelqu'un apporte un peu de couleur ici, hein ? dit Lunard avec perspicacité.

\- Pas du tout.

.

.  
.

.  
.

\- Emménager au 12 Square Grimmaurt ? Sirius, si tu veux quelqu'un pour faire la cuisine, tu n'as qu'à être plus gentil avec Molly…

Sirius n'avait pas pensé un instant, en faisant cette proposition à sa cousine, qu'elle lui fasse la leçon.

\- Désolée… dit-elle, l'air très fatiguée. C'est très gentil de ta part…

Il ne lui en voulait pas, elle avait l'air éreintée – presqu'une version féminine de Remus – et il savait qu'elle allait encore enchaîner une nuit complète de garde le soir même.

\- Remus et moi savons très bien faire la cuisine tous seuls… dit-il gentiment (c'était vrai : le loup-garou n'avait pas passé plusieurs années en France sans y apprendre quelques recettes).

La proposition était très tentante. Et Nymphadora avait très envie de se faire chouchouter. Son T2 situé à 5 minutes du Ministère avait son utilité, quand elle était trop fatiguée pour transplaner, mais elle n'y passait quasiment plus, toujours en vadrouille à l'autre bout du pays ou aux rendez-vous dans le QG de l'Ordre. Et l'appartement en question était dans un tel état à chaque fois qu'elle y revenait (vu qu'elle ne trouvait jamais le temps de le ranger) que sa flemme l'amenait à accepter les invitations de Sirius de plus en plus souvent.

Alors après tout, étant donné qu'elle dormait déjà plus d'une nuit sur deux ici, pourquoi ne pas y déménager complètement ?

\- En gros, tu me proposes une coloc' avec mes deux vieux célibataires préférés, au cœur de l'action de l'Ordre, avec la cuisine et le ménage déjà faits ? dit-elle suspicieusement. Je cherche l'embrouille…

\- Pas d'embrouille, dit-il.

\- … _Aha_ ! Le loyer !

\- Pas de loyer… dit Sirius en balayant la suggestion d'un geste de la main.

\- Pas de loyer ? Mais sur quel argent vous vivez, les gars ?

Elle vit qu'elle avait gêné Remus en l'appelant d'une manière si familière. Ou peut-être était-ce sa question sur l'argent ? Elle avait remarqué qu'il portait des vêtements qui avaient vu plus de printemps et de reprisages que la moyenne. Même elle, qui passait son temps dans les friperies, avait des vêtements moins abîmés. Elle fit comme si sa dernière question avait été une boutade.

\- C'est juste… idéal.

\- Eeh bien, les inconvénients sont… la maison… et les deux colocataires en question, je suppose.

\- Ce que Sirius ne veut pas dire, c'est qu'il apprécie d'avoir quelqu'un pour le distraire de ses idées noires et qu'il y ait un peu plus de vie dans cette maison… dit Remus, sérieusement.

Sirius se renfrogna, comme si son meilleur ami avait ruiné la magie du moment en donnant la vraie raison.

Tonks ne pouvait pas dire non à un commentaire si flatteur.

\- C'est d'accord, dit-elle simplement.

\- Vrai ? fit Sirius en bondissant littéralement de sa chaise.

\- Vrai. Je peux m'installer quand ?

\- Maintenant ?

\- Allez !

Ces deux s'étaient trouvés, en ce qui concernait la spontanéité, pensa Remus.

.

.

.  
.

Nymphadora renifla un pull qu'elle avait trouvé par terre. Pouah… celui-là aussi, à la machine. S'installer chez Sirius lui donnait l'occasion de faire un tri dans ses affaires. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle apprenne à ranger. Elle avait décidé de continuer à payer le loyer de l'appartement, au cas où elle voudrait dormir près du Ministère, et de Dédoubler les vêtements qu'elle mettait le plus souvent, mais pour le reste, les trois énormes valises qui trônaient au milieu de sa pièce à vivre témoignaient de son envie de changer d'air. Elle savait que Sirius et Remus étaient en train de vider les deux armoires de sa chambre du 12 Square Grimmaurt – et sans doute en train de combattre les créatures nuisibles qui s'y étaient cachées pendant les dix dernières années.

Elle sourit en pensant à la veille. Elle avait _encore_ renversé un fauteuil, mais cette fois-ci, c'était celui de la chambre du troisième étage qu'elle occupait. Et sous le siège de cuir, elle avait trouvé une inscription AB + TT entourée d'un cœur.

La sonnerie du micro-onde la tira de ses pensées. Elle en sortit le plat préparé qu'elle venait d'y enfourner. Contrairement aux apparences, elle était très bonne cuisinière – même si elle appréciait une bonne vieille pizza surgelée de temps en temps. Elle manquait seulement de temps. Toujours de temps. L'électroménager moldu était ce qui lui manquerait le plus au QG et une autre raison qu'elle avait de garder son appartement.

Nymphadora empaqueta un cadre dans lequel une petite fille de cinq ans souriait, entre ses deux parents. Elle disait une petite fille, parce qu'il était toujours difficile de la reconnaître. La petite fille avait les dents du bonheur, des cheveux roses et des yeux bleus. Et c'était elle. Elle le savait. Mais en réalité, elle ignorait quel visage était réellement le sien. C'était la malédiction des Métamorphomages. Avoir un visage changeant dès sa naissance n'aidait pas à construire son identité. Même si, pour le coup, elle n'en avait envie, elle pouvait changer de sexe d'un simple froncement de sourcil. Difficile après de savoir qui elle était vraiment.

Elle pensa à ses nouveaux colocataires. Elle les avait côtoyé peu de temps avant que cette photo ne soit prise, mais elle avait peu de souvenirs d'eux avant de les revoir au QG. Des rires, peut-être. Mais c'était un autre Remus… Petite, elle avait toujours préféré Sirius. Même si pendant 14 ans, elle l'avait pris pour un meurtrier fou, et le premier prisonnier à s'être enfui d'Azkaban.

Elle avait pris très personnellement la mission qu'avaient les Aurors de le retrouver. Elle avait pensé ainsi laver l'honneur de sa mère, qui avait cru en lui, qui avait cru que quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle pouvait quitter la famille Black pour faire de belles choses. Ca n'avait pas été totalement étranger à son choix de carrière. Et à présent, elle savait que ç'avait été idiot et que Sirius avait toujours été innocent.

Elle se mordit la lèvre. Elle n'allait tout de même pas pleurer en regardant une photo de ses parents ? Si ?

On frappa à la porte. L'œil de bœuf lui apprit qu'il s'agissait de Miles Stark, le seul petit ami régulier qu'elle ait jamais eu. C'était bien sa veine.

.

.

.

.

Remus allait entrer dans sa chambre, quand il entendit un bruit dans le petit salon du premier. Il reconnut le bruit de quelqu'un qui pleure, et pensa d'abord à Molly. Remus était habitué à jouer le rôle de l'épaule sur laquelle pleurer. Ca ne le dérangeait pas vraiment : au moins il se sentait utile quand quelqu'un venait le voir. Il allait pousser la porte pour consoler la matrone Weasley, mais à peine eut il poussé la porte qu'il aperçut dans la mince ouverture celle qui pleurait.

Ce n'était pas Molly. C'était Tonks. Elle était assise par terre, en pyjama, les genoux serrés contre elle comme une enfant qui se protège du froid et du reste du monde.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il se sentit étrangement gêné de l'avoir vue pleurer. Et il ne se sentait pas l'envie de la serrer dans ses bras, il sentait que ce contact le gênerait bien plus qu'une embrassade amicale. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'elle était célibataire. Ou parce qu'elle n'avait pas l'âge de Molly. Qu'elle donnait l'impression d'être une femme que rien ne pouvait abattre et que sa détresse lui faisait d'autant plus peur.

De deux choses l'une. Un : il ne pouvait pas la consoler lui-même. Deux : il ne pouvait pas la laisser sangloter toute seule dans son coin.

.

\- Sirius !

\- Mmmh ? vient la réponse.

Remus poussa la porte, qui racla le sol et les saletés qui s'y étaient accumulés. Puis il s'inclina devant le majestueux hippogriffe que son ami nourrissait.

\- J'ai une mission pour Super Tonton.

Sirius releva un sourcil.

\- … Mais encore ?

\- Je crois que Nymphadora a un gros chagrin.

\- Et bah, va lui faire un câlin…

\- Je ne la connais même pas…

\- Hé, je suis le cousin qui s'est échappé de prison, tu te rappelles ? celui qui n'est ni un malade mental ni un dangereux meurtrier depuis seulement deux mois…

\- Mais elle t'aime bien… Et je me sens pas à l'aise d'aller lui parler, avoua-t-il.

Sirius leva les yeux au ciel, puis retira les gants de protection qu'il portait pour donner des rats à Buck.

\- Et elle où est, Miss Ma-cousine ?

\- Le petit salon….

\- Par Merlin, et tu préfères monter me le dire que t'arrêter pour la consoler… ?

Remus le laissa sortir de la chambre, un peu honteux. Les yeux gris de Buck ne le quittaient pas.

\- Bon, ben, bon appétit, mon vieux…

Dès que l'hippogriffe fut certain que plus rien ne se dressait entre lui et le seau de rats, il y mit la tête entière, et Remus sortit en refermant la porte derrière lui, frissonnant en entendant les craquements que faisaient les os des petits rongeurs dans le bec de la créature magique.

.

.

.

.

\- Nymphadora ?

Nymphadora grimaça. Elle s'était jurée de ne plus jamais pleurer devant quelqu'un le jour où elle était entrée au Ministère. Son supérieur (ignorant tout de la situation familiale des Black) avait pensé qu'il serait de bon ton qu'elle salue son oncle, Lucius Malfoy. Celui-ci avait prétendu ne pas la reconnaître et lui avait adressé le regard le plus méprisant qui soit, avant d'ajouter, tout sucre tout miel, « Mais il est vrai que je ne connais que les personnes les plus importantes de ma belle-famille, pas les pièces rapportées ou dérivées, les indésirables qui ont quitté cette très noble famille. »

\- C'est _Tonks_ , renifla-t-elle. Qu'on se le dise.

Elle le laissa entrer et refermer la porte derrière lui, sans pour autant bouger de son petit coin de parquet.

Sirius sourit avec compassion.

\- D'où il te vient, ce vilain chagrin ?

Elle ne répondit pas. Sirius se changea en chien et vient fourrer sa truffe sous son coude, tenter de lui lécher le visage et caler sa bonne grosse tête de labrador noir sur les genoux de sa cousine. Comme quand elle était petite. Elle le repoussait en souriant, mais se remit bientôt à pleurer.

\- J'ai plus trois ans, Sirius…

Il s'écarta et reprit forme humaine dans un _pop_ sonore.

\- C'est justement pour ça que ça m'inquiète, dit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Cherche pas à jouer les tontons sympas, j'ai juste envie d'être seule et de broyer du noir.

\- Tu me paraissais bien partie… _avant_ que je n'entre, certes, comprit-il.

Elle lui lança un regard qui signifiait « et donc, tu repars ou pas ? ». Son sourire ne s'en élargit que plus.

\- Tu veux des cookies ?

Le nez plein de Nymphadora produisit un son assez étrange, quand elle fit mine de rire.

\- J'ai laissé ma baguette en bas, tu veux bien faire Apparaître des Kleenex ?

\- Quel genre d'Auror laisse sa baguette _en bas_ ?

\- Le genre nul.

\- C'est à ce sujet que tu te morfonds ?

\- Non.

\- Par Merlin, me voilà bien avancé.

Après ce qui sembla être un concert de corne de brume, Tonks semblait un peu plus calme.

L'odeur de tabac froid de son cousin avait quelque chose de rassurant. Peut-être qu'il avait déjà cette odeur quand elle était petite.

Sirius sembla réfléchir… Ce qui faisait pleurer les hommes, c'était… les filles. Le contraire devait être vrai aussi. Ça tombait bien, Sirius se sentait d'humeur à jouer les défenseurs de demoiselle en détresse. Ca lui arrivait rarement – seulement avec ses cousines.

Il était en train de chercher une question qui lui paraisse à la fois directe et diplomate, quand Nymphadora se remit à parler.

\- Tu sais pourquoi les garçons veulent sortir avec moi ? dit-elle.

\- Parce que tu es une fille géniale ?

\- _Parce qu_ 'ils se disent que je peux prendre la forme de n'importe lequel de leurs fantasmes.

\- … C'est techniquement vrai…

Si la seule Métamorphomage de sa connaissance n'était pas sa cousine, il aurait sans doute envisagé ce genre de plan foireux.

\- C'est _invivable_ , oui, dit-elle. Je me demande si Fleur Delacour a le même problème… Personne ne la regarde pour ce qu'elle est, elle est bien trop jolie… dit-elle, plus pour elle-même que pour lui (elle doutait même qu'il connaissât l'existence de Fleur). Je veux dire… changer de coiffure sur les conseils de quelqu'un, c'est une chose, mais… me changer en blonde parce que c'est « le type » de mon petit ami, c'est carrément offensant…

\- Il t'a demandé de ça ?

\- Il m'a demandé la panoplie hollywoodienne, oui… Elizabeth Taylor, Jane Fonda…

\- Il a quel âge déjà ?

Elle ricana.

\- Il était très intéressé par les vieux films moldus…

\- _Etait_ ?

\- On ne quitte pas une Auror sans quelques bleus… dit-elle avec un pauvre sourire. Surtout une Auror qui ne fait _jamais_ exprès de provoquer des accidents.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait, à ce pauvre garçon… ? ricana Sirius.

\- Rien que je ne puisse pas excuser par un «acte passionnel ».

Ses yeux se remplirent de nouveau de larmes.

\- Il m'a quitté. Il est passé aujourd'hui et je lui ai dit que je déménageais à un endroit où il ne pourrait pas venir me voir… je ne pouvais pas lui donner l'adresse, tu comprends ?

Maintenant qu'elle y pensait, le fait qu'elle n'ait pas vraiment pensé à son petit-ami quand elle avait accepté la proposition de Sirius montrait à quel point elle avait juste eu envie de changer de décor. Inconsciemment, elle avait peut-être eu envie de le quitter, elle aussi.

\- Je suis sûr qu'il a dû _adorer_ apprendre que tu emménageais avec deux célibataires… dit Sirius, compréhensif. Eh bien, il ne sait pas ce qu'il rate… Une fille qui combat les méchants le jour, qui combat les plus gros méchants la nuit, et qui est aussi rigolote et aussi canon que son cousin – ce qui n'est pas peu dire…, dit-il avec un clin d'œil. Sans parler du fait que c'est la seule personne dans cette maudite baraque à écouter de la _bonne_ musique ! Non, vraiment, un coup de pied au *** et on n'en parle plus…

\- Maman te dirait de mettre une Mornille dans la tirelire à gros mots… Moi, je te suis à cent pour cent là-dessus.

\- Allez va, tu en trouveras d'autres des garçons…

Il la serra contre lui. C'était étrange, comme sensation. Nymphadora se sentait toute petite. Comme lorsqu'elle était enfant et que Sirius la consolait parce qu'elle avait peur du noir ou qu'elle était tombée en s'écorchant les genoux. Ca ne changeait vraiment pas grand-chose qu'ils soient tous les deux des adultes.

\- Merci, Sirius…

\- Pas de quoi… je sais ce que c'est que de broyer du noir…

Elle entendit parfaitement la fin de la phrase qu'il taisait. « 12 ans que j'y ai travaillé ».

\- Je suis désolée pour tout ça… Tu sais, ma mère a toujours dit que tu n'étais pas fou… que tu avais peut-être tué tous ses gens, mais qu'il y avait dû y avoir une bonne raison derrière… Un fou ne peut pas jouer si efficacement les espions, et elle connaissait suffisamment de personnes dans l'Ordre pour savoir que tu ne t'es jamais défilé pour quoi que ce soit…

Sirius sourit. Apprendre qu'Andromeda le croyait innocent était la première et meilleure nouvelle qu'il ait entendu en entrant dans l'Ordre.

\- Arrête, tu vas me faire rougir… Allez, debout, miss Catastrophe. Au dodo…

\- Je n'ai _plus_ trois ans… insista-t-elle en attrapant son bras pour se relever.

\- « Je n'ai plus trois ans », l'imita-t-elle avec la voix d'un gamin insupportable.

\- T'es bête…

\- « T'es bête »…

\- Mais tu vas arrêter, oui ?

\- « Mais tu vas arrêter, oui ? »

\- Tu as vraiment de la chance que ma baguette soit en bas…

.

.

.

Deux jours plus tard, l'Ordre se réunissait pour discuter des dernières gardes. A part le congé-maladie suspect d'un des Langues-de-plomb du Département des Mystères, ils avaient peu avancé. Rogue leur avait indiqué qu'à peu près tous les anciens Mangemorts étaient de nouveau mobilisés, mais que comme lui, ils attendaient les ordres. Voldemort était très intéressé par la politique éducationnelle du Ministère. Ombrage inquiétait beaucoup Dumbledore, c'était clair. Pas seulement parce que ses discussions avec le Directeur étaient pleines de menaces voilées, mais parce que, de fait, le Ministère avait le pouvoir et le droit de faire appliquer ses idées dans l'école.

Sirius attira Kingsley à l'écart à la fin de la réunion.

\- C'est quoi le nom de l'ancien petit ami de Nymphadora ?

Le grand sorcier noir parut très surpris par sa question, d'un registre très différent de ce dont il venait de discuter.

\- Elle est sorti avec Miles Stark pendant un bon moment… tu veux dire qu'ils se sont séparés ?

Sirius sentit la gaffe.

\- Motus et bouche cousue, Kings', persoooonne ne te l'a dit. Et c'est quel genre de personne, ce Miles ?

\- Tonks aurait pu trouver beaucoup mieux, si tu veux mon avis… mais je n'ai aucune raison de croire qu'il n'était pas un gentil garçon…

Moi, si, pensa Sirius.

.

.

.  
.

\- Siriuuuus ? dit Nymphadora d'une voix sucrée, en rentrant le soir suivant.

\- Ouiiii ? demanda-t-il sur le même ton.

\- Je me demandais si tu avais une idée de la raison pour laquelle mon ex s'est fait attaquer par un _gros chien noir_ la nuit dernière ?

\- Noooon… ! Vraiment ? Tu parles de la seule nuit du mois où j'étais seul à la maison ? dit-il le plus innocemment du monde.

\- Sirius, gronda Remus. Tu n'as pas fait ça ?

\- Ecoute, je m'ennuyais et j'avais envie de jouer les justiciers masqués…

\- Il faut _toujours_ qu'il y ait quelqu'un au QG, dit-il un peu sévèrement. Ne serait-ce que pour surveiller Kreattur.

\- Au diable ce maudit elfe, répliqua-t-il.

Au même moment, on les appela depuis la Cheminette. Tonks lâcha son sac de course, dont le contenu se répandit bien entendu sur la table et le sol de la cuisine.

\- Y a du grabuge près de la maison où on a caché les Lewitt, dit la voix rauque de Maugrey. Tonks et Lupin, vous serez pas de trop…

Cela faisait plusieurs semaines que l'Ordre avait créé un réseau, avec l'aide d'Olympe Maxime, qui permettait de faire évacuer vers la France et des maisons sûres les familles qui étaient les cibles les plus probables des Mangemorts. Des survivants de la Première guerre, des opposants virulents à l'hémocatharisme,…

Ils échangèrent un regard et se tournèrent vers Sirius.

\- Allez-y, j'ai l'habitude, dit-il sombrement.

\- Désolée, Sirius !

\- A tout à l'heure, Patmol…

Sirius écouta les innombrables verrous de la porte d'entrée coulisser, et s'assit, seul, une fois de plus, dans cette grande maison vide.

.

.  
.

Remus et Tonks rentrèrent, haletants, de l'attaque qui avait éclaté dans un petit village près de York, et s'affalèrent sur le banc de la cuisine.

Tonks avait été blessée et s'appuyait sur Remus, qui l'avait fait rentrer en transplanage d'escorte. Les guérisseurs de Sainte-Mangouste n'avaient pas fait attention à elle. Elle usait souvent de son don de Métamorphomage pour faire disparaître ses blessures, en surface (le genre de tour de passe-passe qui lui valait une réputation d'invincibilité auprès de certains criminels) : les Médicomages posaient trop de questions et tenaient des registres - les membres de l'Ordre évitaient donc de passer par l'Hôpital des sorciers.

\- Ces connards m'ont bien touché, dit Tonks en tentant de regarder la coupure qu'elle avait à la hanche.

Elle finit par enlever carrément son T-shirt taché de sang pour guérir la plaie. La tache allait être très dur à récupérer sur un T-shirt comme ça, se dit-elle.

\- Merde, Nymphadora, préviens quand tu fais ça ! dit Remus, tout rouge, qui se retourna vivement, imité par Sirius, vers le mur de la cuisine.

Elle jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule.

\- Oh, je fais pas un chichi quand Sirius descend se chercher à manger _tout nu,_ au milieu de la nuit…

Remus rougit encore plus, et leva les yeux au ciel quand Sirius éclata de rire.

\- Arrêtes, Tonks, Remus est un peu _pudique_ , il va rougir…

\- Roooh, ça va ! protesta le loup-garou

Remus était surtout très mal à l'aise dans son corps. Un corps trop grand, sans cesse tendu, et qui se changeait en loup une fois par mois... Il y avait de quoi.

Nymphadora, au contraire, semblait adorer les possibilités que lui offrait la plasticité de son corps. Remus remarqua tout de même qu'elle ne changeait que son visage, parce que sinon, elle aurait sans doute augmenté la taille de son bonnet de soutien-gorge… avait-il vraiment pensé ça ?

\- Nymphadora est très jolie, elle n'a juste pas besoin d'en faire profiter tout le monde… dit-il d'un air boudeur.

Nymphadora nota le compliment et pouffa.

\- Je n'en fais profiter que les deux _célibataires_ endurcis qui ont changé mes couches quand j'étais petite…

\- Hé !

\- Je n'aime pas du tout le tour que prend cette conversation, jeune fille ! protesta Sirius. Rentre chez ta mère !

\- Non.

\- Si !

\- Non !

Remus se frappa la tête avec la paume de sa main. Cette coloc' promettait.

.

Le loup-garou avait accepté de lancer, à l'aveuglette, un sort de cicatrisation sur la plaie de Nymphadora, avant qu'elle ne monte se coucher.

Sirius n'avait pas quitté des yeux l'endroit par lequel sa démoniaque cousine avait disparu.

\- Elle me ressemble, dit-il pensif.

\- Exhibitionniste ? Désordonnée ? Bruyante ? Des goûts douteux en musique ? fit mine de réfléchir Remus.

\- Aussi… Non, ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'elle est moins légère que son apparence ne le laisse penser. Elle est déconneuse, mais pas si frivole que ça…

\- Tu deviens un vieil oncle gâteux, dit Remus.

\- Peut-être bien…

.

.

.

Le reste de l'Ordre s'accommodait très bien de trouver toujours le même trio au QG. Tout le monde s'accordait à dire que Sirius aurait filé un coton bien pire si Remus et Nymphadora n'étaient pas venu vivre avec lui. Et Minerva McGonagall notait que l'Auror ne faisait pas du bien qu'au propriétaire des lieux : Remus était beaucoup plus souriant et détendu depuis qu'elle était là.

Une nuit, un cri strident retentit dans la chambre de Tonks. Remus qui était encore à son bureau en train de lire, débarqua dans sa chambre, baguette en main.

\- _Kreattur_ ! comprit-il.

\- _Après la petite bâtarde, le loup-garou…_ grommela l'elfe de maison. _Tous aussi vils et dégradants les uns que les autres…_

\- Kreattur, dit la voix de Sirius, qui avait visiblement monté les escaliers quatre à quatre pour trouver la source du cri. Je t'interdis de sortir du misérable recoin qui te sert de chambre _la nuit._ Et je _t'interdis_ de revenir dans la chambre de Tonks…

\- Le maître a le droit de donner des ordres à Kreattur, et Kreattur doit s'exécuter, dit l'elfe d'une voix mielleuse, avant de murmurer plus bas : _mais le maître n'est pas digne qu'on l'écoute, oh non, pas après ce qu'il a fait à sa pauvre mère…_

\- Kreattur, gronda Sirius. Maintenant !

L'elfe descendit les marches en trainant ses longs pieds crasseux.

Remus tenait toujours Nymphadora par les épaules.

\- La… trouille de ma vie… haleta-t-elle.

\- Désolée… je disais toujours aux Weasleys de fermer leurs verrous, mais je n'ai pas pensé à te le rappeler… Il n'était pas venu avant ?

\- Soit je dormais trop profondément, soit il avait assez de travail avec les chambres du bas… tu sais ce qu'il cherchait ?

\- Sincèrement, non… C'est Andy – ta mère – qui dormait ici… mais il y a peut-être des objets de mes autres cousines dans la pièce… dit-il en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

\- Désolée d'avoir crié… vous pouvez retourner vous coucher…

\- Pas de problème, dit Remus.

\- A ton service ! sourit Sirius.

.

.

.

Nymphadora se versa une tasse de thé au jasmin, avant de s'installer dans le canapé et d'entreprendre de lire la _Gazette du Sorcier_ que Remus y avait laissé lors de son dernier passage. Il était en mission secrète pour Dumbledore et ne rentrait plus que par à-coups. Le Directeur n'aurait pas pu trouver plus loyal. Remus refusait même de dire à Sirius où il allait, et ce n'était pas pour faire plaisir à l'Animagus.

Elle entendit la porte du 12 Square Grimmaurt s'ouvrir. Sirius nourrissait Buck, en haut, et ils n'attendaient personne. Elle reposa sa tasse. Elle aurait reconnu ce pas discret et léger partout.

\- Saluuuut Remus ! Comment vas-tu ?

En réalité, il avait une mine affreuse, mais elle ne voulait pas le lui dire. Sauf que Remus n'était pas du genre à se plaindre.

\- Bien, juste un peu fatigué… Tes heures de garde n'ont pas été trop longues ?

Il voyait bien que ses cernes étaient au moins aussi bleus que les siennes.

\- Je vais manger un morceau, tu veux quelque chose ? demanda-t-il.

\- Non, mais je te rejoins dans deux minutes, le temps de finir… ce torchon.

.  
Remus referma la porte du salon et secoua la tête en souriant.

Elle n'était pas croyable.

Nymphadora avait trouvé une position encore plus ridicule que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue : le dos sur le siège du canapé, et les jambes en position du lotus sur le dossier. Et ça n'avait pas eu l'air de la déranger un instant de le regarder et de lui parler la tête en bas.

C'est comme avoir une petite sœur. Turbulente… jamais fatiguée… un peu folle aussi.

Il fit chauffer de l'eau et cuire des pâtes. Pas de haute gastronomie ce soir. Sirius vint le saluer, et lui poser des questions comme « Comment ça s'est passé ? » dans l'espoir évident de lui faire cracher la teneur de sa mission. Mais Remus le connaissait trop bien pour se laisser avoir.

Heureusement, Tonks détendit l'atmosphère par une de ses entrées… fracassantes.

\- … Aïe.

Sirius l'aida à se relever en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Je suis sûr que tu as autant de bleus sur le corps qu'un enfant de cinq ans…

\- Et encore, je parie que je fais mieux qu'eux… mais c'est l'avantage des Métamorphomages, dit-elle en lui montrant son genou.

Le bleu s'y effaça et fit place à une peau lisse et pâle.

\- Ce n'est pas vraiment guéri, n'est-ce pas ? dit Remus en touillant ses pâtes.

\- Non, je ne peux que changer l'aspect…mais crois-moi, ça fait tout drôle à mes adversaires quand ils me blessent, parce qu'ils ont l'impression que je suis indestructible… c'est assez rigolo de voir la tête qu'ils tirent quand je fais ça.

Sirius rit, puis vit le journal qu'elle tenait à la main. Il lança un regard de profond dégoût à la _Gazette_.

\- J'ai rien lu d'aussi effrayant d'idiotie depuis _De la sexualité des elfes de maison_ …

Remus et Nymphadora grimacèrent en cœur.

\- Tes goûts de lecture sont vraiment douteux…

\- Quoi ? C'était _intéressant_ … pour ma culture générale !

\- Beuuuurk, insistèrent tous les deux.

\- C'était il y a longtemps… je m'ennuyais…

Tonks et Remus échangèrent un regard et éclatèrent de rire.

\- Tiens, mets ça sur tes pâtes, fit Sirius.

Remus renifla suspicieusement le pot qu'il lui tendait.

\- C'est quoi ?

\- Sauce maison, dit Tonks.

\- C'est elle qui l'a faite.

\- C'est sensé me rassurer ?

Tonks émit une protestation de chat vexé.

\- Essaie, avant de critiquer.

Remus prit une bouchée. Tonks le fixait intensément, bras croisés sur la poitrine.

\- C'est délicieux, dit-il sincèrement.

Sirius éclata de rire.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde a toujours l'air étonné que je sache cuisiner ?

\- Et bien, la dernière fois que tu as essayé d'aider Molly en cuisine, on a tous cru que tu allais y laisser quelques doigts…

\- Bah, si peu…

.

.

.  
.

Plus tard ce soir-là, Nymphadora posa à son cousin une question qu'elle n'avait pas osé formuler avant.

\- Remus… il n'a pas de famille ?

Sirius releva le nez du magazine qu'il lisait.

\- Non, et nulle part ailleurs où aller. Fils unique, parents décédés juste après la première guerre. Il est aussi libre que l'air !

L'expression, que Nymphadora avait toujours trouvée positive, prenait tout à coup une connotation plus triste. Pas d'attache… personne vers qui retourner…

Elle se sentit un peu coupable d'être la fille unique de Ted et Andromeda Tonks et de ne pas être plus proche de ses parents. Elle avait joué à la rebelle pendant toute son adolescence et elle avait obtenu sa liberté dès sa sortie de Poudlard. Elle n'avait pas habité chez ses parents depuis sa première année d'étude, si on exceptait les vacances scolaires. Elle était persuadée qu'elle s'entendait mieux avec eux depuis qu'elle avait son propre chez soi, mais elle savait qu'elle devrait faire des efforts pour les voir plus souvent. Trop de gens ne s'étaient pas dit qu'ils s'aimaient pendant la Première guerre, et il s'était trouvé un moment où il leur avait été impossible de le dire. Elle ne voulait pas que ça arrive.

\- Tonks ?

\- Pardon… tu disais ?

\- Tu peux prendre la salle de bain du troisième, et Remus celle du deuxième si tu préfères qu'il n'y ait pas de télescopage d'emploi du temps ou de « situations gênantes »…

Ca la fit rire.

\- J'ai passé l'âge d'être gênée par la vue d'un homme nu, Sirius, rit-elle.

\- Oh ! _Shocking_ !

\- Si Remus veut bouger, je ne lui en voudrais pas, mais à mon avis, c'est surtout de moi qu'il a à se plaindre, pas le contraire… je devrais peut-être émigrer au deuxième…

\- Ce ne serait pas très galant…

\- Mais _pratique…_ Je chante faux en prenant ma douche, et je te rappelle que mes horaires d'Auror sont des plus variés… d'ailleurs, moi je vais me coucher… dit-elle en réprimant un bâillement.

Elle croisa Remus dans le couloir et lui souhaita bonne nuit. Le loup-garou entra dans le salon et s'assit à côté de son meilleur ami.

\- Tu nous as entendus ? sourit Sirius, qui avait à présent les pieds sur la table basse.

\- Oui, dit Remus, gêné. Et elle ne chante pas faux.

.

.

.


	6. Chapter 5 - Dragées surprise et

**Chapitre 5 :** Dragées surprise et croissant de lune

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

_Coucou Tonks !_

 _Comment ça va avec Sniffle ? Ici, la nouvelle prof de DCFDM est un vrai cauchemar… elle refuse qu'on utilise nos baguettes dans sa classe ! Même les Moldus seront mieux défendus contre V. que nous, si ça continue ! Je suis presque sûre que les jumeaux sont en train de lui concocter un pot d'arrivée (je suis leur sœur, je peux_ sentir _ces choses-là) mais ne le dis pas à maman… Au moins, notre classe n'a pas été la seule à protester… je crois que les cinquièmes années s'en sont donné à cœur joie et ils ne sont pas les seuls… Harry a eu une retenue parce qu'il lui a tenu tête et qu'il lui a dit que Cédric avait été tué par Tu-Sais-Qui (on parie que ça ne fera PAS la une de la_ Gazette _, demain matin?)_

 _Tout le monde y va de son petit mot, c'en est assez agaçant… Est-ce qu'ils ne peuvent pas TOUT SIMPLEMENT écouter Dumbledore et Harry ?_

 _Bises,_

 _Ginny_

Nymphadora sourit. Elle reconnaissait bien ici la verve et le caractère passionné de Ginny. Elle la soupçonnait depuis un moment d'avoir un faible pour Harry.

\- SIRIUUUUUS !

\- Quoi ?

\- Viens là ! J'ai des nouvelles de Poudlaaaard ! beugla-t-elle.

Ce mode de communication quelque peu primitif avait l'avantage de ne pas nécessiter qu'elle lève les pieds du canapé où elle était installée.

\- Quoi comme nouvelles ?

\- Tiens… tu seras ravi de savoir que les jumeaux Weasley reprennent du service et que ton filleul a eu une retenue dès sa première semaine de cour.

\- Quoi ? Mais il va battre mon record ! dit-il scandalisé.

 _._

Une deuxième lettre arriva deux jours après, de la part d'Harry, que Sirius appelait désormais son digne héritier à qui voulait l'entendre (Molly Weasley exceptée). Comme Ginny, il avait pris soin de ne laisser aucune information compromettante dans la lettre.

Sirius attendrait la réunion de ce soir pour en parler à Dumbledore. Remus détestait Ombrage - pour autant, tous les deux admettaient qu'on pouvait être mauvais sans être un Mangemort.

Dans le salon, Tonks se morfondait après avoir appris le mariage du bassiste des Bizarr's Sisters avec un mannequin de _Sorcière Hebdo_.

\- Même lui, il a trouvé quelqu'un ! Même lui ! grommelait-elle à côté de lui.

Sirius sourit. Il était vrai que le bassiste était tellement chevelu et barbu qu'il avait dû falloir un moment à Athéna Riviera-Crimson pour trouver ses yeux et sa bouche. Il supposait que la mannequin aurait fait davantage la fine bouche si son époux n'était pas membre d'un groupe de rock très en vue, et qui avait la fortune qui allait avec.

\- Sors, jeune fille, va dans un bar et arrête de te morfondre sur ta vie sentimentale, alors que moi, comme tu l'as si judicieusement fait remarquer, je n'ai pas eu de rendez-vous galant depuis 15 ans !

\- Je peux pas, Sir', Remus et moi sommes de garde à l'entrepôt de Southampton…

C'était un ancien lieu de rendez-vous pour les Mangemorts et leurs informateurs leur avait dit qu'il reprenait du service. On y avait vu Crabbe et Macnair s'y rendre par deux fois durant l'été.

\- Vous partez à quelle heure ?

\- On relaye Maugrey à 23h…

Sirius grommela. A 23h, Harry serait déjà probablement en train de songer à se coucher, mais il y aurait encore du monde dans la Salle Commune de Gryffondor. Impossible de lui parler ce soir.

Nymphadora pointa sa baguette sur le poste de radio.

\- « Ce soir, Culture Sorcier recevra l'auteur à succès Richard Zabini, qui nous parlera de son nouveau livre _Sorciers depuis toujours_ , où il se positionne en faveur de plus de sélectivité à l'entrée des écoles de magie… »

\- Déprimant… Ah ! Mieux.

C'était la station de musique moldue préférée de Nymphadora et lui.

\- _Take meeee to the magic of the moment, on a glory niiiiight, where the children of tomorrow dream awaaaaay, in the wind of chaaaaange…!_

.

.

.

.

Lucrèce Tycross éclata de rire. Nymphadora adorait la Cracmol et son humour ravageur. Sans parler des informations qu'elle pouvait donner à l'Ordre, en tant que femme de ménage au Ministère.

\- Je n'aime pas cette femme, admit-elle (elle parlait de Dolorès Ombrage). Si tu savais les regards qu'elle me lance quand elle me croise… Et elle a un presse papier en or massif – une réplique exacte de la Fontaine de la Fraternité magique…

Un regard suffit à apprendre à Tonks que comme elle, Lucrèce trouvait ladite fontaine particulièrement hypocrite, dégoulinante de bon sentiment et de racisme et paternalisme discrets.

\- Bon, je ne dois pas tarder, dit Nymphadora avec un bâillement.

\- Hé, dors un peu, Tonks…

\- Mais je dors… tu serais surprise du nombre d'affreux jojos qui vivent dans le monde magique en période de paix. Alors quand le grand patron se réveille…

Le sourire de Lucrèce se figea. Elle faisait partie des gens qui pensaient que Voldemort était en effet de retour, mais elle n'aimait pas aborder le sujet. Deux de ses oncles avaient été tué par des Mangemorts quand elle était petite.

\- Tonks ! appela fortement la voix de Savage, un autre Auror. On a besoin de toi, tout de suite !

Ca sentait la réunion de crise.

\- A plus tard, Lucrèce !

\- Salut !

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Une lettre anonyme indique que Sirius Black serait à Londres… on va revérifier toutes les localisations où il pourrait se trouver…

 _Merde_ , pensa Tonks.

La salle de réunion du Bureau était bondée. Plusieurs cartes et des dossiers qui avaient bien dix ans étaient étalés sur la table.

\- Chez des anciens amis ?

\- Emmeline Vance ? dit un homme, en tournant une page.

\- Impossible… je la connais et j'ai été manger chez elle pas plus tard que la semaine dernière, dit un autre.

Nymphadora joua des coudes pour mieux entendre.

\- … Les Tonks ? lut un Auror à sa droite.

Il y eut un bruissement. Nymphadora se racla la gorge.

\- Mes parents ne cachent pas de meurtrier, dit-elle très froidement. J'espère que c'est bien clair pour tous.

\- Désolé… il y a un dénommé Remus Lupin qui est mentionné dans le dossier. Mais pas d'adresse connue.

C'était vraiment pas son jour. Elle ne pourrait pas se porter garante de Remus après l'avoir fait pour ses parents. Ca paraîtrait suspicieux.

Maugrey s'éclaircit la gorge.

\- Non, c'est un bon gars… je lui fais confiance.

Nymphadora lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant. Maugrey était connu pour ne pas accorder sa confiance facilement.

\- Qu'est-ce qui nous dit qu'il faut prendre cet indic' au sérieux ? fit remarquer Tonks.

Ses collègues la regardèrent. Hé, oui, pensa-t-elle. Une nana qui parle. Ca arrive.

Son supérieur lui lança un regard noir, qu'elle ignora.

\- Les dernières recherches de Kingsley indiquait que Black était au Tibet, insista-t-elle. Et je fais plus confiance à son travail, qu'à la lettre de quelqu'un qui n'a même pas le courage de donner son nom et de citer ses sources.

\- Et _bim_ , sourit Savage. Je suis d'accord avec Nymphadora. Mettons une équipe sur le coup, mais tant qu'on n'a pas d'informations complémentaires et de lieux précis à chercher, je ne vois pas pourquoi il faudrait mettre tout le Bureau des Aurors sur le pied de guerre.

Oh, ils savaient tous pourquoi. Parce que le Ministre voulait des résultats. Ou du moins des apparences de résultats. Déployer les Aurors dans les rues commerçantes donnerait l'impression qu'ils avançaient.

Maugrey s'éclaircit la gorge.

\- Je veux bien m'en charger. Samson, Hawkes et Stevens, avec moi… Pour les autres, retournez à votre travail.

Nymphadora fit demi-tour et rejoignit le cubicule qui lui servait de bureau. Elle savait que le Ministère ne relancerait pas une chasse à l'homme _uniquement_ pour le spectacle. Celui qui avait donné l'information devait être quelqu'un de respecté. Or, elle ne voyait que deux occasions à laquelle Sirius avait pu sortir du 12 Square Grimmaurt, et dans les deux cas, il était sous sa forme de chien.

La note de service qu'elle reçut cinq minutes après acheva d'assombrir son humeur.

 _Podmore jugé coupable. Azkaban._

.

.

.

.

Sirius avait eu du mal à convaincre Nymphadora. Elle était rentrée tôt du Bureau, extrêmement inquiète pour lui. Il s'était moqué d'elle.

Mais il devait parler à Harry. Ce soir. Tonks et Lupin s'était renseigné sur Dolorès Ombrage. Ce n'était pas très difficile, ces derniers temps, on aurait dit que le Ministère préparait un gros coup – qui l'impliquait. Tous les témoignages s'accordaient sur un point : elle n'avait jamais été Mangemort. Les supporters de Fudge la voyaient comme une représentante de la tradition sorcière, une dame charmante. Et les gens plus avisés, comme Lucrèce Tycross, la décrivaient comme mauvaise. Perverse, plus précisément. Tout sourire, tout miel, mais avec les yeux froids d'un serpent.

Remus et Lupin devait retourner à l'entrepôt de Southampton. Sirius soupçonnait Remus de ne pas avoir très envie de passer la nuit avec la jeune Auror. Trop… colorée à son goût pour une mission discrète.

Mais au moins, il aurait la maison pour lui seul.

A minuit moins dix, Sirius plongea sa tête dans les flammes vert émeraude.

Le trio familier le salua avec surprise. Sirius n'avait pas de temps à perdre, mais il aurait pu passer des _heures_ à observer la Salle commune de son enfance, juste pour le plaisir.

\- Donc… Toi non plus tu n'as pas eu de nouvelles d'Hagrid ?

\- Eh bien… il était censé être déjà rentré, personne ne sait exactement ce qu'il lui est arrivé…

C'était la vérité. Dumbledore n'était pas inquiet, ça, il le savait. Hagrid était un demi-géant, parfaitement capable de se défendre… mais contre des gens plus petits que lui. Dumbledore l'avait envoyé dans une mission dangereuse, mais Sirius savait aussi que le directeur avait sans doute des informations qu'il ne leur communiquait pas. Il secoua la tête et rassura Harry.

\- Dumbledore n'est pas inquiet… Quand est-ce qu'est votre prochain week-end à Pré-au-lard ? Je me demandais si je n'y ferais pas un saut…

\- NON ! s'exclamèrent Hermione et Harry en même temps.

Ils lui expliquèrent pour Lucius Malfoy. Sirius grimaça. Il n'aurait pas pensé qu'Harry se ferait intimider par une minuscule remarque de la part de _Malfoy_ … Il fronça les sourcils.

\- Tu ressembles moins à ton père que je ne le pensais… Le risque était justement ce qui aurait plu à James…

\- Ecoute…

Sirius n'avait soudain plus aucune envie d'écouter. Il brisa la communication.

\- Tu es fier de toi ? dit la voix de Remus dans son dos.

Nymphadora apparut dans son dos.

Sirius et Remus s'affrontèrent du regard. Tonks ne semblait pas avoir compris.

\- Vous rentrez tôt… dit-il avec un air dégagé.

\- Rien à Southampton… et on a plus grave à gérer… Dolorès Ombrage vient d'être nommée Haute Inquisitrice de Poudlard. Hestia vient de nous le dire, ce sera publié dans la _Gazette_ de demain.

\- Inquisitrice ? A quelle époque on vit, exactement ?

\- Une époque troublée, soupira Remus. Je vais me coucher… Bonne nuit…

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? fit Sirius en fronçant les sourcils.

\- A ton avis ? Le nom de Remus Lupin « le loup-garou professeur » revient sur le tapis à chaque fois que le Ministère veut critiquer la manière dont Poudlard est menée, les « choix discutables » de Dumbledore, dit-elle avec un regard doux.

Remus vivait principalement des quelques cours particuliers qu'il donnait aux sorciers qui passaient les ASPICS en candidats libres ou qui avaient besoin d'ASPICS supplémentaires pour une reconversion professionnelle… Ca ne payait pas beaucoup, mais c'était une des dernières choses qui lui permettait de ne pas se sentir un paria de la société magique. A présent, ce serait encore plus difficile de trouver du travail.

\- Je ne serai pas là demain soir – c'est l'anniversaire de maman. Ca ira, tout seul ?

Elle lança un regard prégnant de sens vers la cheminée.

\- Je serai sage, promit-il. Souhaite un joyeux anniversaire à ta mère. De la part… d'un ami.

\- Promis.

\- Bonne nuit !

.

.

.  
.

Molly entendit le bruit de porcelaine brisée. Elle soupira.

Mais ce n'était pas Tonks, mais Arthur qui se tenait dans la cuisine, la mâchoire contractée, la _Gazette du matin_ à la main. Molly n'eut pas besoin de beaucoup de temps pour savoir quel était le problème. Le nom de Percy était cité de plus en plus souvent dans les articles pro-Fudge – c'est-à-dire la quasi-totalité des publications, ces temps-ci.

\- Bill rentre ce soir, dit-elle pour changer de sujet.

\- J'essaierai de me libérer pour le dîner, dit Arthur d'une voix tendue.

De toutes les familles auxquels ils auraient pensé, si on leur avait demandé quelques mois plus tôt _qui_ se déchireraient sur le sujet Potter-Dumbledore, ils n'auraient jamais pensé à la leur. Comme quoi, une guerre n'épargnait personne.

.

.

.

.

\- C'est délicieux, maman, dit Bill.

Lui aussi avait lu la _Gazette_ , et ses parents le savaient. Molly lui sourit légèrement. L'ambiance était glaciale. On aurait bien eu besoin de Fred ou George pour détendre l'atmosphère

\- Tonks veut faire une fête costumée pour son anniversaire… Au Quartier général, parce qu'elle s'est dit que Sirius aurait besoin d'un peu d'animation…

\- Excellent, sourit Arthur, bien qu'il semblât ailleurs. On regardera la date… Ca fait des lustres qu'on n'a pas fait la fête, ta mère et moi…

\- Sur le thème des bonbons, rit Bill. J'ai hâte de voir Maugrey en Patacitrouille…

\- Pas de nouvelles d'Hagrid ? fit Arthur.

Molly secoua la tête. Bill sentit qu'il fallait changer de sujet.

\- Ginny m'a dit qu'elle irait à Pré-au-lard le premier week-end d'octobre… Elle avait prévu de voir son grand-frère préféré – c'est-à-dire moi, sourit Bill, mais elle m'a écrit pour me dire que finalement ce n'était pas possible... vous ne croyez pas qu'elle a un _petit ami_ ?

\- Ne sois pas ridicule, elle a quatorze ans, répliqua sa mère en le resservant d'haricots.

Arthur ne semblait visiblement pas partager son avis. Sa fille avait le droit de faire ses expériences… Après tout, lui-même avait commencé à sortir avec sa femme alors qu'ils étaient en sixième année, ce que ses parents avaient à l'époque trouvé précoce.

\- Le premier week-end d'octobre ? répéta Molly. Arthur, je pense que je resterai au QG à ce moment-là…

Ils échangèrent un regard.

\- Sirius sait qu'il n'a pas le droit de sortir… dit Arthur, qui la connaissait bien.

\- Il le savait également le 1er septembre, répliqua-t-elle.

Bill comprit que c'était un débat récurent entre eux.

Sirius agissait de façon téméraire, il le savait, mais il n'oserait tout de même pas…

Il y eut un _pop_ sonore derrière lui. Les trois Weasley se tournèrent vers la cheminée.

La tête de Dedalus Diggle était apparue dans le feu.

\- Fenrir Greyback a été vu rodant près de l'Allée des Embrumes… et il n'était pas seul ! dit-il de sa petite voix flûtée.

Leur sang ne fit qu'un tour. Il était 21h et le ciel était couvert, mais ce soir était un soir de pleine lune.

\- Où, exactement ?

\- _Belladonna Alley_.

Bill renversa sa chaise en se levant.

\- J'y vais, dit-il avant de transplaner.

.

.

.  
.

 _Pitié, Fleur, dis-moi que tu n'es pas sortie prendre un verre au bar du coin…_ se répétait-il en boucle, tandis qu'il avançait entre les maisons lugubres, baguette brandie devant lui. Ses pas résonnaient étrangement fort sur le pavé humide. Les lampadaires n'éclairaient que faiblement la ruelle et le _Lumos_ qu'il avait prononcé n'était pas de trop. Dedalus et Hestia patrouillaient du côté de Gringotts. La plupart des boutiques étaient fermées, mais il y avait toujours des badauds ou des touristes étrangers dans la rue principale, et ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre que quelqu'un se fasse mordre.

Il jeta de nouveau un coup d'œil à la carte qu'il avait. L'Allée des Embrumes ne lui était pas complètement inconnue, il y avait là-bas des petites frappes très douées en Sortilèges qui lui avaient appris des choses intéressantes, en échange de quelques Mornilles. Ouvrir un coffre résistant à la magie grâce à des techniques moldues, réparer un balai réfractaire, et d'autres petites choses qui lui servaient de temps en temps dans son métier.

En revanche, il ne connaissait pas les allées transversales, et il y en avait beaucoup. Bien assez pour que trois loups-garou s'y cachent, et peut-être, attrapent quelqu'un.

Il entendit un bruit provenir de derrière une poubelle. Une ombre bougea à sa droite.

 _Montre-toi…_

Le son d'une truffe qui flaire l'air… un grattement… puis, le bond en avant de la créature.

Bill n'avait jamais vu un loup-garou en dehors de ses manuels de cours. La bête était beaucoup plus grosse qu'un loup normal. Ses babines étaient retroussées sur des dents jaunes… à l'air désagréablement aiguisées. Il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir à un plan d'attaque, que l'hybride se jeta sur lui.

\- _Mobilicorpus_ ! cria une voix forte, avec un léger accent étranger, uniquement discernable par une oreille attentive.

Avant de se rendre compte de ce qui se passait, il était dans les airs, hors de portée du loup.

Fleur Delacour se tenait là, sourcils froncés, l'air intensément concentrée. Il comprit qu'elle essayait d'utiliser des Informulés _tout en_ _le maintenant en sécurité, en l'air_. Il voulut lui crier de s'enfuir, mais déjà, le loup se tournait vers elle et la chargeait.

Elle ne se démonta pas, et il assista, médusé à un combat qu'il avait pensé déséquilibré, mais qui ne le semblait plus. Fleur se jeta sur le côté et se réceptionna avec une grâce féline, déjà sur pied avant que le loup ne remarque qu'il l'avait raté.

L' _Incarcerem_ frappa le loup avant même qu'il n'ait eu le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait. Bill n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre pendant l'opération, preuve qu'elle maîtrisait parfaitement le sort qu'elle lui avait jeté.  
Le loup hurla alors. Un hurlement à glacer le sang. Il appelait les siens, réalisa-t-il avec horreur.

\- _Fleur_ ! A gauche !

Elle sembla tout à coup irradier de lumière.

Le deuxième loup recula, hésitant. Fleur n'avait pas besoin de beaucoup de plus de temps. Mais ce ne fut pas elle qui lança le _Stupéfix_. Bill se tortilla pour voir qui avait parlé.

\- Tonks ?

\- Salut !

Elle le fit redescendre sur la terre ferme d'un coup de baguette, et lança un regard incertain vers Fleur, puis vers les deux loups-garou maîtrisés.

\- Nymphadora Tonks, Fleur Delacour, les présenta-t-il rapidement.

Tonks comprit. La fameuse Fleur. Elle la salua d'un hochement de tête.

\- Le message de Diggle disait qu'il y avait cinq loups…

\- J'en ai mis un en cage au bout de Belladonna Alley, dit Fleur d'un ton dégagé.

\- Ce qui veut dire qu'il en reste deux… Hestia dit qu'il n'y a rien sur l'artère principale, donc en toute logique, ils doivent se balader dans l'Allée des Embrumes, dit Tonks.

\- Qui est avec toi ? murmura Bill.

Tonks lança un regard vers Fleur, qui fixait la pénombre alentours comme si elle tentait d'en percevoir chaque recoin.

\- Personne au QG, chuchota-t-elle. Kings' est de garde, Emmeline en Ecosse… Partons du principe qu'il n'y a que nous.

\- Si j'étais un loup-garou, j'irais au Square Brandy… c'est petit, boisé, à cinq pâtés de maison d'ici… fit Fleur.

\- Tu connais le coin ? dit Tonks d'un air suspicieux.

\- Craignos, hein ? Mais les loyers sont plus bas ici que partout ailleurs...

Tonks leva un sourcil. Chacun ses priorités, supposait-elle. Elle, aurait préféré un voisinage moins… patibulaire. Mais Fleur venait de leur prouver qu'elle savait parfaitement prendre soin d'elle-même.

\- Vous pensez que c'est toute la meute de Greyback ? Cinq loups ?

\- Ca m'étonnerait, dit Fleur. Les derniers articles de journaux sur lesquels j'ai mis la main indiquait plutôt entre 12 et 17 loups-garou…

Bill se demanda sincèrement comment elle trouvait le temps de faire de telles recherches à côté du travail.

\- Emmène-nous au Square.

Ils marchèrent en silence. Clairement, Fleur se demandait si elle pouvait faire confiance à une fille aux cheveux violets, ignorant que les deux membres de l'Ordre se posaient la même question à propos d'elle. Le square était en effet très petit, et plus mal éclairé que tout le reste du quartier (ce qui n'était pas peu dire).

\- _Lumos maxima_ , murmura Fleur.

C'avait été une erreur. Ils avaient indiqué leur position.

\- _Stupéfix_ !

Un des loups gémit en recevant un sort Cuisant de Bill, mais il continua d'avancer. Bill saisit le bras de Fleur et la tira vivement en arrière. La mâchoire se referma dans un claquement sec là où sa cheville s'était trouvée une seconde plus tôt.

\- _Tarantallegra_ ! cria Tonks en désespoir de cause.

Le loup s'emmêla dans ses propres pattes et tomba lourdement.

\- _«_ Tarantallegra » ?! fit Fleur d'un air incrédule.

\- Une meilleure idée, Blondie ?

\- _Courez_ !

Ils la suivirent, lançant des sorts dans leur dos pour mettre des obstacles sur le passage de leurs deux poursuivants. Fleur semblait connaître le chemin. Bientôt, ils débouchèrent sur une rue très éclairée. Ils pouvaient voir une aile de Gringotts et recommencèrent à courir. Deux silhouettes leurs firent signe au bout de la rue.

Nymphadora reconnut Hestia Jones. Elle tenait à la main des flasques remplies d'un liquide fluorescent.

\- Du souffre liquide ! expliqua-t-elle, quand ils furent derrière elle.

Bill aperçut Dedalus Diggle qui survolait la zone en balai, également armé de petites fioles.

Ils retinrent leur souffle. Le bruit de poubelle et d'étales renversées leur apprirent que les loups approchaient.

\- Maintenant !

Les deux sorciers avaient visiblement préparé un plan. Au signal de Dedalus, les bouteilles de souffre s'écrasèrent au sol en formant un cercle parfait autour des deux loups.

\- _Stupéfix_ ! hurlèrent-ils.

\- Et de cinq, fit joyeusement Hestia.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on en fait ?

\- Maugrey va les emmener à la campagne et les surveiller toute la nuit. On ne peut pas les confier au Ministère.

\- Ce sont des _loups-garou_! protesta la dénommée Fleur.

\- Ils n'y peuvent rien ! protesta Nymphadora malgré elle.

\- Ils sont dangereux et présents dans un quartier habité ! répliqua l'autre fille. Ils savent ce qui les attend à chaque pleine lune, ils n'ont rien à faire dehors !

\- Fleur a raison, ce n'est absolument pas un hasard s'ils étaient dans les rues… Ils _voulaient_ croiser du monde…

Tonks le savait pertinemment. Elle n'avait juste pas apprécié la réaction de la française. Remus aussi, était un loup-garou.

\- Maugrey risque de se faire attaquer s'il se réveille avec ces cinq sorciers, fit remarquer Tonks.

Au même moment, un _pop_ se fit entendre au loin, et un pas claudiquant s'approcha.

\- Dedalus restera avec moi, dit la voix rauque de l'Auror.

Mais le lendemain matin, les cinq loups-garou avaient déguerpi. Maugrey les avait laissés hors de vue pendant deux minutes. Ils avaient attaqué Dedalus, et on ne les vit plus. Pendant un moment, du moins.

.

.

.  
.

S'il y avait une chose à laquelle Sirius et Remus n'avaient pas pensé en accueillant Nymphadora sous leur toit, c'était que le mois d'octobre était synonyme d'anniversaire (« le vrai, cette fois ? » ) pour la jeune femme.

Et anniversaire semblait cette année devoir être synonyme de fête costumée sur le thème des bonbons. Nymphadora débarqua donc un soir avec les cheveux multicolores ( _facile_ , pensa Sirius) et une robe constituée de perles colorées qui laissait voir des parties de son dos et de ses jambes. La Fée Dragée Surprise de Bertie Crochue, supposa-t-il.

\- Tiens ! j'ai un costume pour toi ! dit-elle en lui tendant une espèce de panoplie de Limace gélifiée géante.

\- Non, mais je suis déjà costumé, dit-il avec son sourire le plus canin.

Elle plissa les yeux en tentant d'analyser quelle friandise il incarnait (sachant qu'il portait des vêtements noirs qu'elle avait vu cent fois sur lui).

\- Fondant du chaudron ? Réglisse ?

\- On va dire ça, on va dire ça…

Sirius la suivit dans la cuisine, d'où montaient des voix et des odeurs. Maugrey avait l'air si malheureux dans son déguisement de Patacitrouille, qu'il fut forcé d'éclater de rire. Remus semblait à peu près aussi à l'aise en Chocogrenouille (s'il en croyait son coassant chapeau).

Au contraire, les trois Weasley (costumés respectivement en Plume en Sucre, Colombine et Arlequin) et Kingsley, serré dans un faux emballage de Fizwizbiz géant, rayonnaient et semblaient trouver l'idée excellente. Des miniatures des friandises qu'ils incarnaient débordaient de toute part sur la table de la cuisine.

\- Il _faut_ que je fasse une photo !

Maugrey grommela. Il avait voulu faire plaisir à la petite mais de là à passer à la postérité comme un effrayant bonbon bossu et borgne…

.

\- 22 ans… disait Sirius. Je me rappelle qu'il n'y a pas si longtemps, tu jouais à la princesse Raiponce et que tu faisais pousser tes cheveux jusqu'à remplir tout le salon de tes parents…

\- Je m'en souviens vaguement, dit Nymphadora. J'ai les photos… je suppose que mes souvenirs se calquent dessus, mais bon…

\- Il est minuit ! cria Kingsley. L'heure des cadeaux !

Nymphadora frappa des mains comme une enfant et se précipita vers la petite pile de cadeau. Molly et Arthur lui avaient offert un bon pour trois vêtements dans une friperie du Chemin de Traverse, ainsi qu'une écharpe multicolore (faite vraisemblablement avec tous les restes et bouts de laine du Terrier) , Maugrey une paire de Lorgnoscopes très sophistiqués (avec des options nuit, repérage de chaleur, … un équivalent intéressant à un œil magique) , Remus un livre de Défense écrit par un français du XIXe siècle (qu'il considérait être une référence) , Bill un nouveau T-Shirt des Bizarr'Sisters , et Sirius…

N'avait rien acheté, vu qu'il ne pouvait pas sortir du QG. Mais il avait pensé à ses possessions personnelles.

\- Remus m'a dit que tu conduisais. Je te donne donc l'autorisation (avec l'accord d'Hagrid) de monter ma moto volante aussi souvent que tu veux… il faut qu'elle sorte un peu plus, elle aussi.

Nymphadora le regarda bouche bée, puis bondit avec un poing en l'air.

\- Ouaaaais ! Ca, c'est canon !

\- Bon, bah nous on va partir, dit Bill en riant. Ravi que _nos_ cadeaux t'aient plu !

\- Non, mais c'est une moto _volante_ !

Les Weasley échangèrent un regard, peu impressionnés. Arthur pensa avec nostalgie à sa Ford Anglia qui vivait quelque part dans la Forêt Interdite, et évita soigneusement le regard noir de sa femme.

\- Un cadeau cool pour une cousine qui a du style, sourit Sirius.

Ca dépendait de sa définition de style, supposa Remus en avisant la robe très étrange de Tonks et ses mèches multicolores. Et la chute que fit sa colocataire en s'approchant de son gâteau d'anniversaire.

Une montagne de crème fouettée et de Dragées colorées signée Molly.

\- Laisse-moi deviner… le jour de ta Répartition, tu es tombée devant toute l'école sur le chemin du Choixpeau ? s'esclaffa Sirius.

Elle fit mine de ne pas l'avoir entendu (c'était _exactement_ ce qui s'était passé). Remus nota son silence et sourit.

\- Un vœu ! lui rappela Kingsley.

\- Que Sirius admette _enfin_ que les Poufsouffles sont des gens fréquentables !

C'était leur petite guéguerre du moment. Sirius avait été sincèrement étonné d'apprendre qu'elle n'était pas une Gryffondor. Il parlait toujours des Maisons comme d'actualité, même quinze ans après être sorti de l'école.

\- Un _vrai_ vœu…

\- Jamais, dit Sirius. Et puis quoi encore…

Avec un joli _pop_ , les cheveux de Nymphadora prirent une teinte noire, mais les pointes étaient jaunes.

\- Poufsouffle _est_ une super maison, cousin, et si tu ne veux pas l'admettre, je vais être obligée de te botter le derrière…

\- Fais donc, fais donc… attends… non ! Aaaaah !

\- « Braves, loyaux, honnêtes, pas académiques », récita-t-elle. Répète après moi !

\- Braves, loyaux, honnêtes, pas académiques ! dit Sirius, essentiellement pour pouvoir redescendre du lustre où elle l'avait installé.

\- C'est mieux, concéda-t-elle.

\- Et dingo.

\- Pas nécessairement, répliqua Nymphadora en le fixant, bras croisés, depuis la terre ferme.

\- C'est le cas pour le seul spécimen de Poufsouffle que je connaisse, dit-il avec un graaand sourire.

\- Naaan, rien à voir, _ça_ , c'est juste un trait de famille…

.

.

.

Coucou ! Mes noms de chapitres ne sont pas très folichons en ce moment, mais je fais de mon mieux… J'espère que ça vous aura plu ^^


	7. Chapter 6 - Les Deux Armées

Chapitre 6 : **Les Deux Armées de Dumbledore**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.  
.**

Nymphadora fronça les sourcils en entendant quelqu'un fredonner dans le salon, lorsqu'elle rentra, le samedi soir du premier week-end d'octobre.

Sirius était d'excellente humeur. C'en était suspicieux.

\- Hellooo ? dit-elle en accrochant son manteau à une patère (sans la casser !).

\- Salut ! Comment était la fête d'anniversaire ?

Nymphadora en avait fait une deuxième avec sa famille.

\- Sympa… dit-elle, un peu gênée de n'avoir rien de plus à dire. Ma mère se désole que je n'ai plus de petit ami, et papa que je ne sois pas à Poudlard pour botter les fesses de cette Ombrage, comme je l'aurais fait en mon temps…

Elle appréciait ses parents, mais sa mère poule et son père surprotecteur l'agaçaient rapidement. Le sourire de Sirius avait quelque chose de suspect. Peut-être parce qu'il était plus sincère que tous ceux qu'il avait adressé aux membres de l'Ordre depuis des semaines.

Elle plissa les yeux.

\- Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

\- Demande à Dingus !

Elle chercha des yeux le petit homme blond.

\- Et … je suis sensée le faire apparaître ?

\- Dingus ! appela Sirius.

Avec un brinquebalement métallique que Tonks soupçonnait être dû à des poches remplies de pièces de l'argenterie Black, Mondingus Fletcher entra.

\- Oui ?

\- Dis à ma cousine ce que tu as appris aujourd'hui en allant à la Tête de Sanglier.

Tonks tira la langue d'un air dégoûté. L'auberge était crasseuse et les cocktails maison assez infects - dans son souvenir, du moins.

\- Des élèves de Poudlard se sont mis en tête de créer une société secrète de Défense … _avec Harry à sa tête_.

Forcément… quoi d'autre. Qu'est-ce qui aurait pu mettre Sirius de si bonne humeur, si ce n'était la perspective de voir son filleul agir comme son père ? Tonks soupira.

\- Qui le sait ?

\- Nous trois. Mais Dingus ne dira rien, n'est-ce pas ? Un _certain membre de l'Ordre_ ne serait pas ravi de savoir qu'il était là où il était…

Tonks ne comprit pas de qui il parlait. Sans doute quelqu'un qui ne venait pas aux réunions, et il y en avait plusieurs.

\- Tu n'étais pas censé être de garde devant la maison de Delacour ? demanda Tonks avec perspicacité.

Le sourire de Sirius s'étira.

\- Tu vas le dénoncer ? Dénoncer Harry ?

Tonks aussi était téméraire, mais elle savait aussi que c'était dangereux pour Harry, Ron, Hermione, les jumeaux, et (elle le soupçonnait) Ginny, et leur avenir. Elle ne pouvait pas les couvrir là-dessus… Ils auraient de _très_ gros problème s'ils se faisaient prendre par Ombrage… Et en même temps, elle savait qu'elle-même aurait rejoint cette organisation, si elle avait été élève. Devait-elle les empêcher de faire ce qui était juste, pour des considérations aussi matérialiste que leur avenir académique et professionnel ? Ce serait aller contre tout ce en quoi elle croyait.

\- Non, décida-t-elle finalement. Tu comptes aussi le cacher à Dumbledore ?

\- Oui, dit-il, bravache. Il a assez d'affaire à régler… ils n'ont qu'à se débrouiller pour ne pas se faire prendre…

Avec la Carte du Maraudeurs, les gènes de James Potter et le cerveau d'Hermione Granger, Sirius ne se faisait aucun souci.

\- Remus est au courant ? dit Tonks, l'air de se demander si elle avait bien fait.

Elle faisait confiance au loup-garou pour avoir un avis plus objectif que Sirius sur la question.

\- Il doit dormir… pleine lune, lui rappela-t-il.

Tonks eut un petit rictus. Oh, oui, _je_ _sais_.

Toujours euphorique, Sirius éclata de rire et appela Remus en bas des escaliers. Ils entendirent le loup-garou descendre les trois étages. Ses jambes semblaient craquer encore plus forts que le vieil escalier. Il n'avait pas l'air bien en point. Tonks lui adressa un petit sourire compatissant.

\- Hé, Lunard ! La relève des Maraudeurs est assurée!

\- Un mini-Ordre, sourit Nymphadora.

\- Plaît-il ?

\- Harry et ses amis ont décidé de créer une société secrète pour apprendre entre eux à se défendre.

Comme elle, son avis semblait plus modéré que celui de Sirius. Il sembla peser le pour et le contre, mais globalement, sembla assez fier que la solution à Ombrage soit venue des élèves eux-mêmes.

Les verrous de la porte d'entrée s'ouvrirent alors que Sirius leur faisait une petite danse de la joie dans le salon.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? fit la voix de Molly.

Elle avait passé la journée au QG, et en avait profité pour remplir les placards pour eux.

Le sourire de Tonks se figea. Elle échangea un regard avec Sirius. Oh-oh.

Heureusement, la matrone Weasley fut trop obnubilée par la quantité de boue que Mondingus venait de faire entrer dans le hall avec ses bottes, pour voir leurs visages.

\- MONDINGUS FLETCHER !

\- _Recurvite_ ! Désolé Molly !

\- Si elle l'apprend, elle risque de tout gâcher ! dit Sirius entre ses dents.

\- Et comment ? rit Tonks. Je doute que Ginny l'écoute sur ce coup-là… et je ne parle pas des jumeaux…

Elle ne prit même pas la peine de mentionner Ron. Il était clair pour elle que le trio Harry-Hermione-Ron était à l'origine de ce mouvement.

\- Je n'ai jamais été aussi fier de mon filleul !

Et il remonta les escaliers en chantant avec entrain… Remus et Tonks échangèrent un sourire complice. Si ça pouvait redonner le sourire à Sirius.

.

.

.  
.

\- Un club secret ! Par Merlin, mais où est-ce qu'ils ont trouvé cette idée ! s'exclama Molly.

\- En passant l'été au QG de l'Ordre du Phénix ? proposa son mari avec un petit sourire.

\- Ce n'est pas drôle ! Ils risquent de se faire renvoyer ! ou pire !

Son mari tenta de la rassurer.

\- Ils pensent que c'est de leur devoir d'apprendre à se défendre…

Arthur avait trouvé l'idée plutôt bonne (et Dumbledore semblait en penser autant, puisqu'il lui avait transmis l'information) jusqu'à ce qu'il la confie à sa femme.

\- Arthur, je sais que c'est utile, mais là n'est pas la question ! C'est aussi dangereux pour eux que pour toi de travailler au Ministère et en même temps de faire partie de l'Ordre !

\- Je sais… mais je sais aussi que c'est important pour eux d'agir… je préfère les savoir en train d'apprendre des sorts utiles, plutôt qu'en train de chercher un moyen de sortir de l'école pour aller combattre les Mangemorts, comme nous…

\- Dumbledore est au courant ?

\- Alberforth lui a dit…

Molly se mordit la lèvre.

.  
.

.  
.

Nymphadora et Remus ne s'étaient pas concertés, mais tous les deux savaient qu'un Sirius extatique était dangereux pour lui-même et qu'il allait forcément tenter un truc stupide. Ils exercèrent chacun de leur côté une surveillance sur leur ami. Cependant, ils ratèrent le court message que Sirius envoya à son filleul par Hedwige.

Cela n'échappa cependant pas Molly. Elle savait parfaitement que Sirius tenterait de féliciter son filleul, par quelque manière que ce soit.

Sirius fut stupéfait de découvrir qu'elle connaissait l'existence du club secret de Poudlard et ses intentions. Comment ? Mystère… Sirius soupçonna Remus de lui en avoir parlé. Mais ils parlaient de la mère qui avait élevé Fred et George Weasley, alors peut-être sa perspicacité avait-elle suffi…

Molly avait un message à passer à son fils. Elle savait que la Cheminette du 12 Square Grimmaurt était une des plus sécurisées. Sirius accepta.

Alors, une semaine après la pleine lune, alors que Remus se remettait enfin, et jouait aux échecs dans le petit salon, avec Tonks, et que Molly gardait le Département des Mystères, Sirius alla à la cuisine et alluma la Cheminette.

\- Salut !

Sirius leur sourit et regarda Pattenrond tenter de s'approcher du feu. Il avait toujours aimé ce chat. Mais il commença à douter de son intellect, en sentant l'odeur de cheveux grillés qui provenait de ses moustaches.

\- Comment ça va ?

\- Pas très bien ! Le Ministère a fait passer un nouveau décret, on n'a pas plus le droit d'avoir d'équipe de Quidditch…

Sirius aussi pensait que c'était une hérésie, mais il n'était pas là pour ça.

\- Ou des groupes secrets de Défense contre les Forces du Mal ? minauda-t-il.

\- Comment tu sais ça ?

Il leur expliqua rapidement.

Et transmit à Ron le message de sa mère. Il vit l'adolescent roux sourire. Il n'avait pas dû paraître très convaincant. Ce qui était, du reste, peu étonnant.

Sirius se sentait comme un adolescent à une des réunions nocturnes des Maraudeurs : 4 amis, devant la cheminée de la Salle Commune, en train de comploter contre un professeur et de parler Défense contre les Forces du mal - la comparaison était trop tentante.

Mais la conversation qui s'ensuivit sur les possibles endroits où s'entraîner le rappela à la réalité. Non, leur Poudlard n'était plus le Poudlard qu'il avait connu. Plus de passage derrière le miroir du quatrième étage. Plus de maraude près du Saule Cogneur et jusqu'à la Cabane hurlante. Il voulait croire que cette époque pouvait continuer, mais Remus avait raison, comme toujours. Il se projetait sur Harry.

Et puis, son sixième sens l'alerta. Cette cheminée était sécurisée. Alors pourquoi sentait-il ce point froid sur sa nuque qui indiquait un regard, même invisible… Si quelqu'un d'autre tentait d'atteindre la Salle Commune de Gryffondor, ce quelqu'un ne pouvait qu'être à Poudlard. Et Dumbledore n'aurait eu aucune raison de la surveiller. Alors qui… ?

Une main forte le tira en arrière, et il tomba sur ses fesses sur le carrelage froid. L'instant d'après, il regardait Nymphadora piétiner le feu avec une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage.

La panique d'abord. Mais non, ce qu'il lut dans les yeux de sa cousine lorsqu'elle les planta dans les siens, c'était la déception. Cette terrible déception. La seule émotion qu'il sache susciter chez les gens qu'il aime, ces temps-ci.

Lèvres serrées, Nymphadora le toisa pendant ce qui lui sembla une éternité, puis elle secoua la tête et tourna les talons. Ses bottes aux semelles fondues avaient laissé des traces noires sur le sol.

.

.

.

Comme toujours, quand Sirius se sentait mal, il rejetait la faute sur une personne.

Severus Rogue avait toujours été un bouc-émissaire idéal. C'était à cause de lui que James n'avait pas été plus tôt avec Lily. A cause de lui qu'Harry avait toujours détesté les Potions. Et surtout, à cause de lui s'il n'était pas un homme libre aujourd'hui.

Remus l'aurait trouvé injuste. James n'avait qu'à être moins prétentieux et Sirius à choisir une autre nuit que la pleine lune pour démasquer Peter Pettigrew.

Mais Sirius Black était immature. Qu'importait l'âge, certains réflexes lui facilitait la vie depuis toujours.

Et Rogue était volontiers désagréable avec lui.

\- Trépidante semaine, Black, je suppose ?

\- Si on la compare à celle d'un _faux-jeton_ qui se cache depuis dix ans derrière des chaudrons crasseux et des piles de copies, plutôt, oui…

\- Le « faux-jeton » risque sa peau chaque jour pour qu'un certain chienchien reste tranquillement au chaud dans sa niche, railla le Maître des Potions.

Et Sirius répliqua, bien sûr.

Derrière la porte, Nymphadora écoutait. Le reste de l'Ordre n'allait pas tarder à arriver, mais comme toujours, comme si c'était leur rituel, il avait fallu que les deux ennemis d'école se retrouvent seuls, les premiers autour de la table de la cuisine. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'en entendre plus pour savoir que ça allait déraper si elle n'intervenait pas.

Elle combina un _Expelliarmus_ et un _Accio_ puissants dans sa tête. Les deux baguettes de bois atterrirent dans sa main. Sirius la regarda, surpris, un masque de colère froide sur le visage. Rogue ne dit rien. Elle comprit qu'il l'avait entendu arriver.

Nymphadora avait toujours été impressionnée par le calme et la maîtrise de soi que montrait le Maître des Potions, face aux horreurs que Sirius lui lançait à la figure.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas arrêter ça _deux minutes_ ? s'exclama Tonks, plus énervée qu'aucun d'eux ne l'avaient jamais vue.

\- Oh je pensais bien que ta cousine viendrait à ta rescousse… Tu veux peut-être ajouter quelque chose à la liste ? Voyons, il y a déjà faux-jeton, lâche, traître,…

\- Non, dit-elle doucement.

Nymphadora ne voulait rien dire. Cette liste, elle ne l'aurait ni prononcée, ni pensée.

Elle comprenait que Severus Rogue ne soit pas apprécié par l'Ordre. Du reste, il n'y mettait pas beaucoup du sien. Sans doute pour être l'agent-double parfait, celui à qui on ne faisait pas beaucoup confiance, celui que personne ne connaissait assez pour déterminer complètement son caractère. Mais ses cheveux gras et son cynisme, ce n'étaient que les piques du hérisson. Elle faisait partie des rares personnes à apprécier l'homme.

Tout le monde ignorait qu'elle était le seul élève que le Professeur Rogue ait jamais accepté en classe d'ASPIC malgré une BUSE en Potions notée « Efforts exceptionnels ». Pourquoi ? Parce que Rogué était tout ce qu'on voulait : il favorisait Serpentard, il était très exigeant et impatient avec les élèves les moins doués cours, mais on ne pouvait pas lui reprocher d'être injuste. La seule exception à cette règle qu'elle connaisse était Harry. Dans ses souvenirs, Severus était sévère, mais juste. Et il valorisait ceux qui faisaient des efforts dans sa discipline.

Oh, Rogue l'avait malmenée, comme tous les autres, critiquée. Mais contrairement à beaucoup de ses camarades, elle avait pris en compte ses critiques – toujours pertinentes – et corrigé certaines de ses erreurs. Ce qui faisait rater la plupart de ses potions, ce n'était pas un manque de rigueur (chose que Rogue ne lui aurait pas pardonné) mais son incommensurable maladresse. C'était comme ça qu'elle avait appris à rectifier par elle-même les potions. La plupart des élèves, même les meilleurs, réussissaient parce qu'ils suivaient à la lettre les instructions de leur manuel. Elle, avait dû apprendre que tel ingrédient épaississait tel fluide et que tel mélange explosait. Son habitude de la cuisine moldue avait ainsi été un allié inattendu en classe de Potions.

Rogue avait vu son application, sa détermination, son acharnement pour réussir. Il savait qu'elle voulait être Auror, et qu'elle mettrait tout en œuvre pour arriver à ses fins. C'était une attitude très Serpentard, en réalité. C'était peut-être ce qui avait poussé Rogue à accepter de lui donner des cours particuliers durant l'été et des devoirs supplémentaires jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteigne le niveau nécessaire pour entrer dans sa classe d'ASPIC.

Leur relation élève/professeur était restée animée de sarcasmes, mais les rares fois où, dans ses dernières années, elle avait eu l'audace d'y répondre, elle lui avait tiré un mince sourire, non une semaine de retenue. Bon, pas toujours. Il ne pouvait pas laisser une seule de ses élèves questionner son autorité. Mais Nymphadora n'avait jamais été très douée avec l'autorité et elle soupçonnait Rogue de ne l'être qu'en apparence.

Severus Rogue faisait partie des _très_ rares personnes à qui elle donnait le droit de l'appeler Nymphadora, encore aujourd'hui. Même Sirius n'avait pas obtenu ce droit.

\- On commence ? dit Maugrey, qui arrivait avec les trois Weasley, Emmeline Vance et Remus.

\- Dedalus, Hestia et Elphias arrivent dans une demi-heure, ils prendront le train en route, acquiesça Shacklebolt.

Lèvres toujours pincées, Nymphadora prit la place à la droite de Severus, avec un regard de défi pour Sirius. Elle nota avec un petit sourire que Remus s'assit à côté d'elle et évita le regard couleur d'ombre de Rogue. Par Merlin, rien ne lui échappait…

\- Sturgis ne sortira pas d'Azkaban avant avril, commença par dire Emmeline. On me l'a confirmé, il n'y a pas de sortie préalable possible… Enfin, il y en aurait peut-être eu une en d'autres circonstances, mais le Ministère soupçonnait Sturgis de travailler pour Dumbledore, donc personne ne soutiendra son cas.

\- Même Amélia Bones ? demanda Sirius.

\- Elle en fait bien assez… on ne peut pas lui demander de risquer sa place.

Nymphadora remarqua, et pas pour la première fois, comme le regard de Sirius s'arrêtait longuement sur Emmeline à chaque fois qu'elle parlait. Elle venait à peu de réunions, et Tonks ne savait pas ce qu'elle faisait pour l'Ordre, mais elle remarquait souvent ce genre de comportement de la part de son immature de cousin.

\- Tonks ?

\- Kings' a mon emploi du temps… J'ai tous mes jeudi soir ce mois-ci, et je garde la porte lundi prochain…

\- Est-ce que tu peux échanger tes gardes avec Arthur, le week-end prochain… Un ami vient au Terrier…

Les échanges d'heures étaient une pratique courante dans l'Ordre.

\- Pas de problème, Arthur, l'assura Tonks, tout en sachant pertinemment qu'elle se surchargeait de travail.

\- Je prendrai ta garde du dimanche, proposa Remus. Je n'ai pas pu être très utile avec la pleine lune, mais je peux reprendre des tours, si tu veux…

Elle hocha la tête en souriant. Rogue émit un bruit de gorge agacé, que Tonks était sûre d'être la seule à avoir entendue.

La réunion finit tôt - Hestia, Dedalus et Elphias Doge étaient tout juste arrivés. Mais il était clair que tout le monde ne rêvait que de son lit. Le Phénix avait envoyé très peu d'informations ou d'ordres de mission dernièrement : la liberté de Poudlard était en péril, et tous savaient où était la priorité de Dumbledore.

Enseigner la tolérance et la fraternité était plus important que traiter, après coup, les effets de l'intolérance et de la haine.

.

Severus Rogue n'avait aucune vraie raison de détester Remus.

Il savait depuis ce soir à la Cabane Hurlante où Sirius Black était revenu dans sa vie (aussi arrogant qu'avant, et sans parler du fait qu'il lui avait valu de perdre un Ordre de Merlin Première Classe amplement mérité) que Remus Lupin n'avait jamais été impliqué dans la plaisanterie de Black qui avait failli lui coûter la vie. Lily le lui avait dit à l'époque, mais il ne l'avait qu'à moitié crue. Il avait pensé qu'elle répétait les mots de Potter.

Savoir Lupin innocent dans cette histoire-là le lui rendait encore plus insupportable. Il ne s'excuserait jamais auprès du loup-garou. Il n'avouerait jamais qu'il avait eu tort. Mais le pire dans l'histoire, était que Lupin ne le lui demandait pas. Il ne lui en avait jamais tenu rigueur. Il n'avait montré aucune animosité envers lui et avait même tenté d'être amical, durant la courte période où il avait été professeur de Défense. C'était ce qui rendait Lupin si agaçant. Déjà à l'époque où ils étaient élèves, Lupin ne semblait prendre aucun plaisir à le persécuter. Non qu'il se soit vraiment opposé à ses amis, à ce sujet, mais c'était celui des Maraudeurs qui avait le plus tenté de tempérer leurs mauvaises blagues : en première année, il avait même tenté d'être ami avec Severus, par le biais de Lily. C'était Severus qui avait refusé cette main tendue.

Les seuls torts de Remus Lupin, en somme, aux yeux de Rogue, était d'avoir été le meilleur ami de l'homme qui avait fait de Severus son souffre-douleur, et d'avoir été un _excellent_ professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Oui, _ça_ , il ne pouvait pas lui pardonner.

\- Bonne nuit ! disait Nymphadora à la cantonade. A demain, Fol'œil !

\- A demain, petite… grommela Maugrey de sa voix bourrue.

Rogue appréciait la jeune Auror. Beaucoup trop colorée pour lui, mais il savait qu'elle avait elle-même quelque chose d'un agent-double de tous les jours, avec sa physionomie sans cesse changeante.

\- Bonne nuit Severus ! dit-elle avec le même sourire inconditionnel qu'elle adressait à tous les membres de l'Ordre.

\- Bonne nuit, répondit-il d'une voix dont le fiel habituel était absent.

\- Bonne nuit, Tonks !

\- Bonne nuit, Emmeline !

Tonks alla se coucher de bonne heure (enfin… 23h était son record sur les trois derniers mois). Mais on frappa doucement à sa porte. Elle alla déverrouiller sa porte – Kreattur n'aurait pas frappé. Elle espéra que c'était Remus. Raté.

Elle attendit que Sirius parle.

\- Je me suis conduit comme un idiot, dit-il.

Puis il lui mit une boîte à chaussure entre les mains. La boîte contenait une paire de DocMartens neuves, bordeaux et à motif de Vif d'Or.

\- C'est Bill qui est allé les acheter pour moi, précisa-t-il devant ses sourcils froncés.

Avoir un membre de l'Ordre qui travaillait à Gringotts facilitait grandement ses paiements.

\- Je ne veux pas d'un cadeau, Sirius, je veux que tu grandisses. Je sais que c'est dur de rester enfermé ici – non, vraiment, je le sais. Mais on fait tout ce qu'on peut pour que cette maison soit sûre. Pas seulement pour toi mais pour _tout_ l'Ordre. Si on t'avait attrapé, les conséquences auraient été plus vastes que _toi-même_. Tu _as_ une _responsabilité_ dans cet Ordre… _Grandis_ un peu.

\- Tu as _raison_ , dit-il simplement. Mais comme rien de ce que je peux dire maintenant ne pourra changer ce que j'ai fait…

\- Minerva m'a dit que la chouette d'Harry avait été attaquée. Il est surveillé par cette Ombrage. Ne tente pas de reprendre contact avec lui… Je pense qu'Harry voudra revenir pour les vacances de Noël. Patiente jusque-là.

\- J'étais juste…

\- Emballé par l'idée qu'il forme leur petit Ordre du Phénix, oui, je sais. Je pense… qu'on doit les laisser faire ça de leur côté et ne pas interférer.

Sirius acquiesça, même si ça ne lui faisait pas plaisir.

\- J'apprécie les excuses… et les chaussures. Mais j'ai vraiment besoin de dormir.

\- Bien sûr… Bonne nuit, Tonks.

\- Bonne nuit.

Dans la chambre d'à côté, Remus souriait.

Nymphadora était vraiment la colocataire idéale pour eux deux.

.  
.

.

.

.

Bill était perplexe. Il était habitué à une Fleur radieuse et dynamique, mais depuis leur altercation avec Greyback, elle semblait un peu ailleurs. Distante.

En réalité, la jeune Briseuse de sort se demandait tout simplement si la raison pour laquelle Bill ne lui était pas tombé dans les bras ne serait pas dû au fait qu'il sortait avec la fille aux cheveux violets. Elle était jolie (sans plus) et elle semblait avoir l'âme d'une combattante. Fleur n'aurait pas été étonnée que Bill soit avec elle.

\- Fleur ? Pause déjeuner ?

Elle hocha la tête sans quitter des yeux la pile de feuilles qu'elle examinait.

\- Fleuuuuur ?

\- Pardon… j'arrive…

Ils remontèrent le Chemin de Traverse jusqu'à un petit troquet appelé _Trois Breuvages et un Boutefeu catalan,_ où la plupart des employés des boutiques alentours prenaient leur pause déjeuner. Fleur commanda un steak « bloody ». Le serveur ne cilla pas, et Bill dut lui expliquer qu'elle voulait dire peu cuit… le garçon haussa les épaules – ça regardait le client, s'il voulait un steak cru, il lui apportait un steak cru, hein…

Bill se tourna vers sa collègue pour lui expliquer qu'en anglais, on disait « raw », mais elle le prit de court.

\- J'espère que je n'ai pas trop vexé votre amie… Vous savez, l'autre soir…

Il haussa les sourcils.

\- Je connais les loups-garou, c'est tout. J'étais déléguée et membre du Bureau des Etudiants à Beauxbâtons… c'est un rôle qu'on peut rapprocher de… comment vous dites ? Les préfets?

Bill acquiesça. Fleur vit, surprise, qu'il l'écoutait vraiment. C'était rare.

\- Les loups-garou sont acceptés à l'Académie. Tous les soirs de pleine lune, on les réunit dans une fosse où ils peuvent se transformer et quelqu'un monte la garde… Plusieurs fois, c'est moi qui les ai surveillés. Donc je connais les loups-garou. Moi aussi, je pense qu'ils peuvent très bien vivre avec les sorciers, mais ceux d'avant-hier n'étaient pas comme ça… Ils étaient en liberté, et dangereux, et... j'ai entendu des choses sur ce Greyback, dit-elle avec un frisson. Il _aime_ mordre.

Elle rejeta en arrière sa longue crinière de cheveux.

\- Est-ce que vous pourrez le dire à votre petite amie ? Que je m'excuse et que je n'étais pas très claire ? C'est mon anglais qui n'est pas très bon…

\- Ce n'est pas ma petite-amie, mais je vous promets que je lui dirai.

Fleur sembla tout à coup plus joyeuse, et enfourna avec entrain les haricots verts (des « _French_ beans » s'empressa-t-elle de lui rappeler) qu'on lui servit. Est-ce qu'il rêvait, ou est-ce qu'un léger halo argenté entourait sa peau depuis quelques secondes ?

Il se dit qu'elle n'avait jamais été si radieuse (littéralement).

.

.

.

.

Bisous et poussière de fée sur vous ! PS : Vous avez remarqué que dans les livres HP, Rogue est le seul qui appelle Tonks par son prénom sans qu'elle le reprenne ? ^^


	8. Chapter 7 : Tomboy

**Chapitre 7** – Tomboy

.

.

.

.

Une jeune femme noire aux lèvres charnues et à la chevelure coiffées en de longues tresses se tenait dans l'entrée du QG. Remus pensa d'abord à Angelina Johnson, une de ses anciennes élèves, mais il était presque sûr qu'il aurait été au courant si elle avait rejoint l'Ordre. Puis, la dite jeune femme trébucha sur le sol parfaitement plat et Remus sut qui elle était.

\- Bonjour Tonks, dit-il affablement.

\- Salut Remus ! Oh, fais un vœu…

Il la regarda s'approcher tout près, pencher un peu sa tête, puis… lui souffler dans les yeux.

Quand Remus les rouvrit, elle le regardait en souriant, avec l'air d'une petite fille ravie d'avoir joué un mauvais tour à un adulte. Remus se racla la gorge.

\- Tu avais un cil, sourit-elle. Bon, à plus tard, Remus !

Et elle planta là un Remus tout surpris.

Quand elle rentra, ce soir, là, elle avait un bras cassé en cours de guérison, un œil au beurre noir et une colonie de bleus sur les bras.

\- Salut Remus ! dit-elle joyeusement.

Lui, ne riait absolument pas.

\- _Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?!_

\- Rien de grave… quelques autres rencontres impromptues avec le sol.

Elle regarda son jean. Elle s'était écorché le coude et le genou. Comme les enfants de maternelle, se dit-elle.

\- On a de l'alcool à 90% quelque part ?

\- Pas là, tout de suite, mais je suis certain qu'il y a des trucs au moins aussi fort dans le placard à alcools de Sirius… et _ça_ , je sais où c'est.

Le sourire de Nymphadora s'élargit. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la bouteille.

\- C'est bien la première fois qu'on me désinfecte le coude à la vodka.

\- Et la dernière ! fit la voix scandalisée de Sirius dans leur dos. Comment oses-tu, Lunard ! Sacrilèèèège !

\- Oh, ça va… demande-lui plutôt ce qui lui est arrivé ?

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ? dit Sirius, sans se faire prier.

\- Ce cher Greyback a _encore_ voulu me courtiser… il n'apprendra donc jamais… dit-elle sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

Quel besoin y avait-il de dramatiser ? Elle était en vie, après tout.

\- Fenrir Greyback ? répéta Remus d'une voix blanche.

\- Lui-même.

Elle n'avait pas remarqué à quel point le nom l'avait fait pâlir, et, loin de se douter de ce qu'elle remuait, elle continua à papoter allègrement de sa journée.

\- Greyback… répéta-t-il une troisième fois.

\- Oui, Greyback, dit-elle d'un air impatient.

\- Excuse-moi, je suis juste étonné que tu sois en un seul morceau.

\- Oh, ça… Voldemort a sifflé son toutou préféré alors que je _commençais_ seulement à fatiguer…

Nymphadora vit que Sirius lançait un regard en coin à Remus.

\- Quoi ? Il est où le problème avec Greyback ?

\- Mis à part son odeur, son haleine, son goût pour le sang et les enfants, et tout le joyeux paquetage « lycantropie », Fenrir Greyback est le loup-garou qui m'a mordu, expliqua Remus en évitant son regard.

\- Oh.

Elle le regarda avec des yeux ronds.

\- Je n'avais pas réalisé que… Mais alors ça veut dire que j'ai botté le derrière au loup-garou à cause de qui tu te rends malade depuis que tu es petit ! Mais… je me sens drôlement mieux, là !

Ils rirent un peu. Elle avait toujours l'air surexcité d'une enfant qu'on avait emmené chez le marchand de glace, quand elle revenait de mission.

\- Moi qui voulait qu'on joue à _Action et vérité_ ce soir, comme dans toute coloc' qui se respecte… Tu vas être forcée de répondre aux « vérités », sourit Sirius.

\- Pffff… vraiment ?

Remus semblait à peu près aussi heureux qu'elle de jouer à ce jeu. Mais l'opération « Déridons Sirius » étant toujours d'actualité…

.

\- La meilleure période de ta vie ?

\- L'année où j'ai enseigné à Poudlard, répondit simplement Remus.

Il vit l'étonnement et la curiosité sur son visage.

\- Je suis surpris que tu ne cites pas _nos_ années d'école, dit Sirius.

\- Eh bien, ça le regarde… dit Nymphadora d'un air incertain en reprenant une gorgée de chocolat chaud.

\- J'adorais enseigner. Je veux dire… je revoyais Harry pour la première fois depuis douze ans, j'avais des collègues qui m'appréciaient, j'étais dans l'endroit où toute ma vie a commencée (ne sors pas les violons, Sirius, c'est la stricte vérité, j'ai passé d'excellents moments ici), Severus me donnait de la potion Tue-Loup, les élèves aimaient mes cours et ils progressaient tous, et l'espace de quelques mois, je me suis dit que _peut-être_ je pourrais être heureux en vivant seul, si j'avais une activité professionnelle aussi intéressantes et autant d'interactions sociales. C'était un compromis plus qu'acceptable dans ma situation…

Tonks sentait qu'il fallait alléger un peu l'atmosphère…

\- Au tour de Sirius ! Avec combien de femmes de l'Ordre (le premier et le deuxième) as-tu eu une relation ? demanda Tonks à Sirius.

Remus éclata de rire. Sirius faisait une tête de six pieds de long.

\- Au-cune.

Tonks éclata de rire.

\- Quoi ?! Elles ont le double de mon âge pour la plupart et… A ton tour ! Action ou vérité ?

\- Vérité ! répondit Tonks.

\- Est-ce que tu as déjà emprunté l'apparence d'un membre de l'Ordre ?

\- Bien sûr, répondit-elle trop vite.

Ses deux colocataires levèrent un sourcil.

\- Bon… à Poudlard, j'avais l'habitude de me changer en Rogue au milieu de la Salle Commune de Poufsouffle et de faire des défilés de mode – avec _mes_ habits…

\- Ca me rappelle un autre épisode… rit Remus.

\- A toi ! Ton idéal de couple ? demandait Tonks un quart d'heures plus tard.

Remus était parfois d'une franchise désarmante...

\- J'aimerai un couple comme celui de Lily et James Potter.

\- Roh, il y avait beaucoup plus de choix dans toutes les histoires que je t'ai racontées sur moi, ronchonna Sirius.

\- Ils étaient si incroyables que ça ? demanda Tonks avec curiosité.

Elle aimait toujours en apprendre plus sur les membres du premier ordre. Surtout que là, on parlait de personnages _historiques_.

\- Tu plaisantes ? Imagine Superman et Hitgirl ensemble, c'était le couple vedette de l'Ordre, à l'époque… bon, je dois faire justice aux Londubat aussi… Mais c'est Lily et James que je connaissais le mieux.

Tonks reprit une gorgée de vin blanc. Contrairement à ce que Remus avait pensé, Nymphadora avait eu peu à dire sur sa vie sentimentale - il avait pensé qu'elle aurait plein de conquêtes, mais Sirius semblait avoir raison. Elle était sérieuse à tous les niveaux, malgré les apparences. Et comme lui, elle était un personnage qui s'était construite sur ces blessures, à la différence près qu'elle ne se laissait pas abattre. Elle avait un fort caractère, elle savait ce qu'elle voulait, elle ne se laissait pas marcher sur les pieds et elle ne laissait personne parler pour elle (Sirius en faisait les frais à peu près une fois par semaine). Ses échecs ne la minaient pas. Elle les considérait comme des obstacles nécessaires, elle affrontait ce qui méritait de l'être. Remus reconnait bien là la fille d'Andromeda Black. Une mère qui avait dû lui apprendre à avoir toujours la tête haute, et que vivre dans la peur du regard des autres était inacceptable.

\- Tes hobbies ? dit-il après avoir cherché la question la plus neutre qui soit.

\- En plus de chasser les mages noirs ? Danser, jouer aux fléchettes, surtout quand la tête d'un criminel est placardée sur la cible (c'était visiblement une tradition au Bureau des Aurors), fabriquer des bijoux, taquiner mes colocataires…

Si Tonks n'aimait pas qu'on la prenne pour une gamine, elle aimait bien rappeler son statut de benjamine de l'Ordre, de temps à autres. Elle y avait eu ainsi toute une semaine où il était courant de se faire surprendre au coin d'un couloir de la noble maison des Black par un de ses « bouuuuh ! » enfantins. Remus en particulier semblait sa cible favorite, parce qu'il se mettait à rougir dès qu'elle faisait ça. Il n'était pas habitué à recevoir tant d'attention (aussi innocente et joueuse soit-elle) de la part d'une amie.

\- … faire du vélo, de l'escalade, du Quidditch… répondre aux lettres de Ginny…

\- Vous faites vraiment la paire, toutes les deux, sourit Sirius. De vrais garçons manqués…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Remus comprit beaucoup plus vite que lui que Sirius s'aventurait en terrain dangereux.

\- Ben, vous aimez bien des activités de garçon, toutes les deux… et Ginny, c'est un peu comme le septième fils des Weasley… Je me disais d'ailleurs qu'on dit souvent que le septième fils qui naît dans une famille sorcière est appelé à faire de grandes choses, question d'Arithmancie… sauf que Ginny n'est qu'un « garçon manqué » ! plaisanta-t-il.

Tonks avait les sourcils froncés.

\- On commence à dire n'importe quoi, on devrait aller se coucher, dit Remus.

\- Mais non, c'est l'Arithmancie qui dit ça ! Et je ne te parle même pas du septième fils d'un septième fils… !

\- Ginny est appelé à faire des choses exceptionnelles parce que c'est la septième enfant des Weasley, et une fille, et à ce titre, quelqu'un d'unique ! dit Nymphadora. Je n'aime pas _du tout_ cette expression de « garçon manqué »…oui, elle joue au Quidditch, elle se bat, elle répond et parle fort… Est-ce que c'est vraiment comme ça que tu définis un homme ? C'est aussi _pathétique_ que définir une fille par la couleur rose, les battements de cils et la soumission ! Pourquoi le fait d'apprécier les jeans troués, les blagues de Sirius et la bagarre ferait de moi un garçon manqué ? Et être féministe, Sirius, et ça ne me retire ni le droit d'aimer faire la cuisine, ni celui de porter une robe une fois de l'an !

Elle en avait marre de ses collègues qui testaient sans cesse ses capacités, sa détermination… marre que même dans le monde de la magie, où hommes et femmes étaient égaux d'un point de vue de puissance magique, être « trop » dynamique, aventureuse et porter les cheveux courts soit synonyme d'être un garçon manqué ! Elle était elle, une sorcière, une femme, mais _elle_ avant tout.

Elle avait le visage rouge. Sirius cilla, stupéfait.

\- Tonks, tu _sais_ que ce n'est pas du tout ce que je pense des filles… des femmes.

\- Le problème n'est pas seulement ce que tu penses, mais ce que véhicule ton langage, Sirius. Le tien ou celui des autres, ajouta-t-elle en pensant à tous les goujats qu'elle avait pu rencontrer en 22 ans d'existence (et ça en faisait beaucoup).

\- Tonks, il ne voulait pas dire ça…

\- Oh, toi, Remus, ne fait pas l'innocent ! Avant qu'on joue à Action ou vérité, tu pensais que j'étais une fille qui n'a que des relations d'un soir ! Et pourquoi ? A cause de mon style vestimentaire, de mon goût pour les _pubs_ , du fait que je sois tactile… ? Et puis d'abord, _pourquoi pas_? Pourquoi est-ce Sirius aurait le droit de se vanter de ses conquêtes, et qu'on le surnommerait affectueusement « Dom Juan », alors qu'une fille – moi par exemple – devrait prétendre n'avoir jamais eu qu'une seule relation à la fois, pour ne pas passer pour une … tu-sais-quoi !

\- Je me suis mal exprimé, Tonks… je ne sais pas, je - je n'aurais pas été étonné que tu attires les garçons comme le miel attire les mouches – ce qui ne veut pas dire pour autant que je pense que tu accepterais de sortir avec le premier venu !

\- Et bien retiens que je n'attire que des lourdauds ! Et le seul homme qui m'intéresse passe son temps à me prendre la tête ou à m'ignorer !

Elle sortit en claquant la porte. Comme ils s'y attendaient, elle renversa quelques objets sur son passage. Sans doute le crachoir en argent du rez-de-chaussée… Autant pour la sortie théâtrale.

.

.

.

.

.

Nymphadora passa toute la semaine suivante à faire la guerre aux sous-entendus sexistes. Remus et Sirius devinaient qu'ils n'avaient fait qu'allumer l'étincelle - elle semblait ressasser ça depuis un bon bout de temps, sans doute avait-elle eu des remarques agaçantes au Bureau. Molly et Emmeline la soutinrent dans sa lutte féministe, mais tout en étant les premières à lui rappeler qu'elles ne pouvaient pas lutter sur tous les fronts.

\- Fleur Delacour nous a aidés à nous débarrasser de Greyback ! disait Bill à Dumbledore, un soir de réunion.

Ils parlaient à mi-voix, mais le hall vide résonnait.

\- Et c'était bien de sa part, mais ça ne lui gagne pas un ticket d'entrée dans l'Ordre, disait fermement Dumbledore.

Nymphadora se racla la gorge.

\- On y va ?

Remus la suivait.

La réunion lui donna l'occasion de comparer les femmes qui les côtoyaient dans cet ordre. Hestia Jones était là par loyauté, une gentille femme avec un grand sens de l'humour. Minerva McGonagall était une des femmes les plus droites qu'il connaisse, et sans doute la plus dévouée à Dumbledore. Elle était sans doute la plus lucide à son propos, d'ailleurs. Elle n'idolâtrait pas de Directeur. Elle le regardait les yeux grands ouverts : elle était son amie. Emmeline Vance était une réelle femme de fer, prématurément endurcie par une guerre, puis une deuxième. Tonks aussi était forte, mais elle acceptait aussi sa fragilité. Elle n'avait pas peur de montrer qu'elle était humaine. Selon lui, ça démontrait beaucoup de maturité.

Devait-il accueillir un nouveau membre dans leur cercle ? Il pensait que non. Dans le doute. Mais certainement pas parce que Fleur Delacour était une fille.

Il grimaça en voyant Maugrey remettre son œil magique en place. Ils soupçonnaient les jumeaux Weasley d'y avoir touché pendant les vacances d'été.

\- La _Gazette_ ne parle toujours pas de disparition, disait Hestia. Mais Dingus m'a confirmé qu'il n'y avait plus la moindre trace de la famille Dinklage à Stonehenge…

Tonks se prit la tête dans les mains. Cette famille devait être bougée dans un lieu plus sûr la semaine suivante.

\- Voldemort sait très bien que par là, il n'envoie des messages d'avertissement qu'à nous, à ceux qui sont attentifs. Nous ne pouvons pas forcer Fudge à ouvrir les yeux.

\- Vous ne pensez pas qu'inconsciemment il sache ce qu'il passe, mais refuse de l'admettre… ? demanda doucement Molly.

\- Je pense que pour l'instant l'idée que je dise la vérité ne l'a pas effleuré. Ça viendra. Et il ne fera que durcir sa politique, par peur que d'autres que lui arrivent à la même conclusion.

\- Mais la prévention serait la meilleure des défenses…

\- Non. Parce que si Voldemort voit qu'il n'a plus aucun avantage à rester cacher, ça va être le chaos. Le temps que le Ministère passera à l'ignorer lui permettra de se préparer à son grand retour. C'est pour ça qu'il est essentiel que vous nous fassiez part des changements de politiques au sein du Bureau des Aurors et du Département de la Police magique, dit Dumbledore en regardant Maugrey, Shacklebolt et Tonks. Ce sera notre premier indicateur que Fudge comprend ce qui se passe…

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit alors violemment. Tous se levèrent et se précipitèrent dans le hall exigu.

Arthur reprit son souffle.

\- Les Stanford ont été tués… Il faut qu'on accélère le mouvement et qu'on cache toutes les familles de la liste…

Nymphadora et Remus enfilaient déjà son manteau. Ce réseau de protection, ils en avaient été à l'initiative.

\- Comment ont-ils su où ils étaient ?

\- Je pense qu'ils ont surveillé leurs comptes… Les familles qui savaient qu'elles allaient être bougées ont faits d'importants virement à l'étranger ou retiré beaucoup de liquide…

Il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre. Neuf personnes proches de l'Ordre attendaient leur transfert vers des lieux sûrs.

\- Kingsley et Remus chez les Abbott, Alastor et Molly, à la cave d'Alberforth, Arthur à Boston, Tonks et Dedalus à Canterbury, et Bill et moi chez les Matthews, dit Dumbledore en pointant divers objets avec sa baguette, qui émit une lumière bleue.

Cette dernière famille était mi-sorcière, mi-moldue. Bill savait que le fils cadet avait été en classe avec Percy. Il saisit le Portoloin qu'avait créé Dumbledore avec un de ses bonnets en laine.

Le Directeur et lui-même atterrirent sur une lande déserte. Déserte, mais bruyante et odorante. Le vent fort leur porta le son d'un combat. Les deux hommes piétinèrent la bruyère pour monter la butte la plus proche.

En haut, devant un petit cottage en feu, nulle autre que Fleur Delacour lançait sort sur sort, debout entre trois hommes masqués et la famille Matthews. Le fils sorcier tentait bien d'aider, mais elle faisait clairement le plus gros du travail.

Les deux hommes avaient l'effet de surprise pour eux.

Dumbledore stupéfixa l'homme le plus à droite et se dirigea vers la famille pour les faire transplaner au plus tôt. Fleur fut déconcentrée et dut rouler sur le côté pour éviter un jet de lumière verte que Bill soupçonnait d'être un _Avada Kedavra._ La jeune française rétablit cependant un puissant Bouclier entre eux et les Mangemorts, quand elle les eut identifiés. Elle cria quelque chose à Bill, mais il ne comprit pas et lui fit signe qu'ils avaient mieux à faire que de discuter de leur présence ici. Le bruit d'un Portoloin qui s'enclenche se fit entendre derrière eux. Dès que Dumbledore fut à leurs côtés, les deux Mangemorts restants s'enfuir, en emportant avec eux leur ami stupéfixé.

\- Bonsoir, Miss Delacour.

Bill remarqua que le directeur n'avait pas baissé sa baguette et la pointait à présent vers la jeune fille.

\- Pourquoi êtes-vous ici ?

\- J'ai trouvé étrange que plusieurs de mes clients disparaissent peu de temps après avoir fait de grosses opérations sur leur compte. Vous devriez faire plus attention. Je doute que ces hommes masqués aient eu d'autres moyens de s'informer que moi. Ce qui veut dire que votre petit réseau est en danger.

Dumbledore la regarda droit dans les yeux. La sorcière lui laissa accès à la plupart de ses souvenirs, pour lui prouver sa bonne foi. Il était surpris. Qu'elle soit en contact avec Olympe Maxime était une chose, mais il savait que la directrice de Beauxbâtons n'aurait rien dit sans son aval. La sorcière avait tout trouvé toute seule.

\- Tout le monde sera bientôt mis à l'abri, dit Dumbledore. Rentrez chez vous.

\- Je peux être utile, répliqua-t-elle.

\- Rentrez chez vous, répéta le Directeur.

Fleur lui lança un regard brûlant, mais transplana.

\- Pourquoi ne voulez-vous pas qu'elle entre dans l'Ordre ? dit Bill, étonné. Vous voyez bien qu'elle est de notre côté !

\- Elle a bien assez d'informations sans faire partie de l'Ordre… non, Bill, je ne lui reproche pas d'être intelligente. S'il vous plaît, faites-moi confiance. Et Bill, vous connaissez la règle. Elle ne doit rien savoir qu'elle ignore.

\- Elle est la preuve qu'on n'a pas besoin de faire partie d'un Ordre pour faire de bonnes choses, répliqua le cadet des enfants Weasley.

Et il transplana.

Dumbledore regarda tristement le bout de ses chaussures avant d'en faire autant.

.

Le salon du 12 Square Grimault se transformait régulièrement en infirmerie et dortoirs lors des veilles, des tours de garde et des réunions, quand les autres chambres, pourtant nombreuses, étaient occupées… La nuit où Fleur Delacour leur prêta main forte, Remus dormit sur un matelas à côté de Tonks. Aucun d'eux n'avait eu la force de monter les trois étages qui les séparaient de leur chambre.

Elle avait le visage fatigué et une grande estafilade sur le front qu'elle n'avait même pas pris le temps de soigner avant de s'endormir. D'après Dedalus, elle lui avait sauvé la vie en lançant un Sortilège du Saucisson à son adversaire avant qu'il n'ait pu complètement prononcer le Sortilège de Mort. Remus murmura un sort de cicatrisation. Cette fille ne mourrait pas sur un champ de bataille, mais d'une infection, si elle continuait comme ça, pensa-t-il affectueusement.

.

.  
.

Remus surveillait un repère de Mangemorts (indiqué par Rogue) situé à quelques encablures d'Azkaban quand il ressentit le froid angoissant qui annonçait l'arrivée d'un Détraqueur. Il avait le choix. Transplaner ou rester. Il choisit trop tard - ses chevilles s'engourdissaient déjà. Il commença à paniquer. Il n'avait pas produit de Patronus depuis si longtemps (devant un vrai Détraqueur, du moins). Et ils étaient deux…

Les poupées de chiffon noires aux mouvements ondés s'approchèrent lentement.

 _Une pensée heureuse… Une pensée heureuse…_

Il n'associait plus les Maraudeurs qu'à des cimetières ou à la maison sombre dans laquelle ils vivaient…

Alors, il lui sembla naturel de penser à Nymphadora Tonks. C'était toujours facile. Elle était l'élément constamment lumineux de son environnement.

Il tenta de se convaincre qu'il n'y avait rien de plus à ça.

L'énorme loup se mit bientôt en travers du passage des gardiens d'Azkaban. Un loup plus brillant et fort qu'il n'avait été pendant des années.

Il se releva et essuya la sueur glacée qui avait coulé dans son cou.

Le lieu de rassemblement des Mangemorts ne semblait pas devoir servir ce soir. Il devait rentrer au QG, ne serait-ce que parce qu'il serait trop fatigué pour transplaner s'il attendait plus longtemps.

Il ne vit pas Sirius, sans doute était-il avec Buck, et s'allongea sur son lit.

Comme la Carte du Maraudeur, les Patronus ne mentaient jamais. Le loup n'avait jamais été aussi puissant que quand il avait pensée à… elle.

Il pouvait l'entendre chanter « I want to break freeeee » dans la salle de bain.

Il n'avait jamais pensé pouvoir être attirée par une femme comme Nymphadora. Plus fille que femme. Plus folle que sage. Plus jeune que lui. Plus rieuse que lui. Plus…Sirius, plus désordonnée, moins rangée et moins désireuse de s'installer dans la vie que lui. Elle était une flamme vivante qu'il observait de loin, de peur de s'y brûler… une fille dont les éclats de rire, et ceux qu'elle suscitait, envahissaient le 12 Square Grimaud à chaque fois qu'elle y passait… une fille qui comprenait l'insécurité que provoquait le fait de voir son apparence changer malgré soi. La femme parfaite pour lui.

 _Tu délires, mon pauvre Lunard_...

.  
.

Alors il se mit en tête d'éviter Nymphadora. Ce qui était assez difficile quand on vivait dans la même maison. Il découvrit ainsi à ses dépens qu'il y avait un Epouvantard derrière les rideaux du boudoir vert, et _d'énormes_ araignées dans le placard à balai du rez-de-chaussée. Nymphadora sembla penser qu'il était souvent en mission, mais il ne trompa pas Sirius bien longtemps.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a fait ?

\- Mais rien !

On frappa à la porte. Remus alla ouvrir et se retrouva face à un Nymphadora très contente d'elle, son petit nez en trompette rougi par le froid dépassant de son passe-montagne.

\- Salut Remus ! J'ai de quoi remonter un peu le moral de Sirius.

Ils s'inquiétaient pas mal pour leur ami, récemment. Pas plus tard que la veille, Remus lui avait dit que Sirius avait passé trop de temps seul avec sa propre tête, puis avec un chat, un hippogriffe, et enfin un vieil elfe aigri et le portrait de sa mère. Nymphadora s'était demandé comme elle se sentirait à a place. Sa conclusion avait été « en manque de couleur ».

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? dit Remus en désignant les gros sacs qu'elle portait.

Elle sortit deux pots de peinture moldus avec un grand sourire.

\- Allons égayer un peu cette maison ! A moins que le bricolage et la peinture ne soient trop masculins ? fit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Remus sentit son estomac se contacter. Oh là, c'était mauvais.

\- On ne peut pas ajouter de fenêtre, mais on repeindre les tapisseries et les papiers peints les plus sombres, insista Nymphadora sans remarquer son trouble.

Il acquiesça et referma la porte. Ces temps-ci (et surtout depuis qu'elle avait sous-entendu que la seule personne qui l'intéresse était… lui-même), on aurait dit qu'une colonie de papillon avait élu domicile dans son estomac et se réveillait à chaque fois que Nymphadora Tonks lui adressait la parole.

C'était très, très mauvais signe.

\- Tu viens ? dit la voix de la sorcière.

Il n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour entendre son indomptable sourire.

\- J'arrive.

.

.

.  
.


	9. Chapter 8 : Nuits blanches

**Chapitre 8** \- Nuits blanches

.

.

.  
.

\- Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu t'entêtes à m'appeler comme ça !

\- Et je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu n'aimes pas ton prénom, répliqua Remus.

\- Premièrement, les Nymphadora… eh bien, euh, elles ne sont pas nombreuses…

\- Tu es unique, dit Remus sérieusement. C'est une mauvaise chose ?

Nymphadora plissa les yeux, l'air de se demander s'il était sincère.

\- Tu ne vois vraiment pas le problème dans le fait de s'appeler _Nymphadora_ ?

\- Non.

\- C'est parce que tu es un mec bien, soupira-t-elle, sur le ton de la conversation. « Nymphomane », voilà ce que tous les autres hommes normalement constitués entendent... - et _disent_ de moi, parfois…

Remus ne sut pas vraiment quoi répondre à ça. Etait-il étonné ? Pas vraiment. Nymphadora évoluait dans un monde de sorciers où machisme et remarques grivoises à l'encontre de ses collègues féminines étaient monnaie courante.

Mais lui trouvait que c'était un prénom avec du relief, de la variété, des couleurs… Alors que Tonks… c'était trop court, sans saveur : on n'avait l'impression qu'elle trébuchait sur son propre nom quand elle se présentait ainsi.

\- Fais une blague sur mon prénom si ça t'aide à te sentir mieux, mais je continuerai à t'appeler comme ça… _Nymphadora_.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, à moitié amusée.

\- « Remus »… heu…c'est un nom qui remue ?

Sirius éclata de rire.

\- Je peux t'appeler comme ça, Lunard ? Dis, dis ?

Nymphadora pouffa, désolée.

Remus leva les yeux au ciel.

.

.

.

Tonks était en retard. Elle aurait dû prendre la relève il y avait dix minutes de cela. Remus n'était pas du genre à compter les secondes, d'ordinaire, mais Tonks n'était pas non plus du genre à être en retard et il était très fatigué. Chaque seconde qui passait aurait dû en théorie la rapprocher de son lit douillet. Il fredonna vaguement un air des Rolling Stones, ce groupe moldu que Sirius s'entêtait à lui faire écouter.

Il entendit enfin le pas sautillant et familier de Nymphadora. Personne n'aurait pu l'imiter. Il sortit la tête de la Cape d'Invisibilité.

\- Salut Remus !

\- Bonsoir ! sourit-il.

Il n'avait pas fini sa phrase qu'ils entendirent du bruit derrière eux, plus loin dans le couloir.

Le sourire de Remus se figea. Nymphadora se précipita contre lui et tenta de se draper dans la Cape. Celle-ci avait beau être habituée dissimuler la silhouette massive de Maugrey, elle ne pouvait pas cacher deux adultes, aussi serrés l'un contre l'autre soient-ils, surtout quand l'un d'eux faisait un bon mètre quatre-vingt et que l'autre était trop troublée par la proximité de son collègue pour penser à se Métamorphoser en enfant…

Les pas se rapprochèrent encore.

 _Vite_ ! Nymphadora agita sa baguette et fit Apparaître une armoire de toute pièce, où elle poussa Remus sans ménagement. Un _Assurdiato_ l'empêcha de protester.

On n'apprenait pas à une Auror Métamorphomage à se cacher au grand jour. Le meilleur déguisement est celui qui était exposé aux yeux de tous, règle numéro 1. Ou peut-être était-ce « Seuls les gens qui veulent passer inaperçus portent un capuchon et rasent les murs », elle n'était jamais sûre.

Les bruits de pas se rapprochèrent. Ils retinrent leur respiration. L'homme, un quinquagénaire en robe de travail, s'arrêta devant la porte. Tonks savait comment métamorphoser l'intérieur de leur planque en un innocent placard à balai, comme un double-fond, mais elle aimerait autant éviter de se retrouver complètement aplatie contre Remus, dans le processus. Quoique. Elle serait assez curieuse de voir comment le loup-garou réagirait…

\- Regarde ses yeux… Il est sous l'Imperium… murmura Remus à son oreille.

Nymphadora rosit dans la pénombre. Ils étaient vraiment _très_ à l'étroit. Elle approcha son œil de la serrure - il était vrai qu'elle pouvait reconnaître l'air vide ou confus des sorciers soumis au Sortilège impardonnable.

\- Qui est-ce ?

\- Aucun Mangemort que nous connaissions, l'assura Remus.

Avoir affaire à un inconnu semblait beaucoup l'ennuyer. L'homme approcha sa main de la poignée. Le Département des mystères, bien sûr, était fermé à double-tour, et bientôt l'homme dut recourir à la magie.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? chuchota Nymphadora.

Ils savaient tous les deux qu'ils ne pouvaient pas tout simplement Stupéfixer l'homme – qu'est-ce qu'ils en feraient ? - mais l'enfermer dans l'armoire ne semblait pas non plus une solution satisfaisante.

Remus se décida pour un Sortilège de Confusion. L'homme s'immobilisa et fit lentement demi-tour.

Nymphadora fit mine de sortir, mais Remus posa une main sur son épaule.

\- Ceux qui l'ont envoyé ici risquent de venir voir pourquoi sa mission a échoué, fit-il remarquer. Je ne te laisse pas ici toute seule.

\- Remus, ce n'est plus des valises que tu as sous les yeux, mais des sacs de rando… Je me débrouillerai si quelqu'un vient…

\- Comment ?

\- Je… crierai fort ?

Ils rirent.

\- J'envoie un message à Dumbledore… tu n'as jamais vu cet homme au Ministère ?

\- Je me demande s'il ne travaille pas au Département du Commerce, au même étage que le bureau de Malfoy… dit-elle, sourcils froncés. Mais vraiment, je ne suis pas sûre…

Le loup-garou frissonna intérieurement. Si Malfoy était mêlé à ça (ce qui, sincèrement, ne l'étonnerait pas), il était hors de question qu'elle reste seule. Imaginons qu'il vienne vérifier pourquoi son éclaireur n'avait pas accompli sa mission ?

\- Je reste ici.

Il prononça un Sortilège d'Extension. Tonks le regarda, incrédule, tenter de s'installer plus confortablement dans l'habitacle de bois.

\- Tu étais sérieux ? Va dormir…

\- Je vais dormir ici… juste pour être sûr.

En temps normal, ce genre de comportement galant – c'est-à-dire sexiste – l'aurait sacrément énervée, mais ça faisait déjà plusieurs semaines qu'elle cherchait une occasion d'être seule avec Remus. Elle commençait à voir qu'elle le mettait mal à l'aise. Parce qu'il commençait à voir qu'elle l'appréciait. Et que ça le gênait terriblement. Il évitait à présent de se retrouver seul avec elle. Sirius faisait office du parfait bouclier.

Alors le fait qu'il propose de rester avec elle, c'était une grosse avancée… ou alors le signe qu'il ne la considérait _que_ comme une collègue. Ouch. Bienvenue dans la _friend-zone_. Ce serait une défaite dure à encaisser.

Elle entendit, plus qu'elle ne vit, Remus faire Apparaître des oreillers, et s'installer à côté d'elle. Elle lui tournait le dos, le regard fixé sur le trou de la serrure. Elle devait rester éveillée. Cela tombait bien, elle était parfaitement incapable de dormir. Le comportement de Remus la rendait perplexe. Un casse-tête qui la maintiendrait éveillée toute la nuit.

Aucun d'eux ne se reposa en réalité. Nymphadora pouvait modifier sa taille, mais Remus et ses grandes jambes ne trouvèrent pas de position confortable.

Nymphadora était pour lui une énigme. Etait-elle jeune ? Oui. Mais très mature. Etait-elle capable ? Au moins autant que lui à son âge. Etait-elle charmante au point que c'en était dérangeant ? Que oui. Vieux pervers, pensa-t-il. Il se demandait toujours si, inconsciemment, elle ne l'attirait pas parce qu'elle lui rappelait Andromeda au même âge – son premier amour. C'aurait été malsain, et particulièrement injuste pour Nymphadora.

Ils rentrèrent au QG un peu avant l'aube, alors que le Ministère s'éveillait.

Ils trouvèrent Sirius dans la cuisine, en train de les attendre. Il ne semblait pas inquiet, mais étonnamment satisfait. Sirius avait espéré, en ne les voyant pas rentrer, que son coincé de meilleur ami avait _peut-être_ enfin mis à profit sa nuit de veille avec Tonks pour l'inviter à prendre un verre – et plus, si affinités. En les voyant rentrer ensemble, l'air de n'avoir pas fermé l'œil de la nuit, il arriva aux mauvaises conjectures. Bon, soyons juste, Nymphadora n'aida pas beaucoup à le détromper.

\- Bien dormi ?

\- Pas une seule seconde, dit Nymphadora en baillant à s'en décrocher les mâchoires.

\- Où ça ?

\- Ensemble, dans un placard à balai…

Et elle se dirigea vers les étages, laissant Remus seul pour gérer les retombées de ses paroles (l'ambiguïté desquelles lui avaient échappé, tant elle était fatiguée).

Quand Remus se tourna vers Sirius, celui-ci lui décocha un grand sourire… approbateur ?

Il lui fallut dix bonnes secondes pour additionner deux plus deux.

\- Noooon. Non, non, _non_ , ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois !

\- Un placard à balai ? Se pourrait-il que tu aies écouté mes conseils, et en particulier cette histoire impliquant la préfète de Serdaigle ?

Il était en fait tout à fait impossible de ne pas avoir entendu les histoires grivoises de Sirius au moins une fois, lorsqu'on passait du temps au 12 Square Grimmaurt. Parler de Poudlard était sans doute sa façon à lui de se rassurer sur le fait que ces années heureuses avaient bel et bien existé, ces années où il avait été un sorcier exceptionnel, populaire, rieur et vivant au grand jour, et peut-être aussi sa façon d'oublier que douze ans s'étaient écoulées entre son entrée et sa sortie de prison.

Sirius parlait de plus en plus de Poudlard au présent – une tendance qui s'était renforcée depuis qu'Harry avait fondé son club de Défense. Le fait de vivre avec un des Maraudeurs dans un vieux manoir ne devait pas non plus aider…

\- J'ai toujours mis un point d'honneur à ne pas prendre tes histoires comme modèle, mon cher Patmol, et encore moins quand l'histoire s'est soldée, si je ne me trompe pas, par l'ouverture dudit placard par Minerva McGonagall ?

\- Simple accident de parcours... dit-il d'un air grognon. Dois-je en déduire que votre nuit a été la plus platonique qui soit ?

\- Oui.

\- Quel dommage…

\- L'interrogatoire est fini ? Je peux aller me coucher ?

Sirius leva les yeux au ciel, puis secoua sa main avec l'air d'un marquis qui renvoie un solliciteur indigne de son attention.

\- _Drama queen_.

\- Loup-garou, répliqua Sirius sur le même ton.

.

.

.

\- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres pense que le Département des Mystères est protégé par un enchantement semblable aux répulsifs anti-moldus de la Coupe du monde… des Sortilèges qui font faire demi-tour aux curieux, dit Severus.

\- Une idée de qui lui a mis cette idée ridicule dans la tête ?

Nymphadora leva la main de Remus et la sienne. Elle ne cilla pas quand le regard noir du Maître des Potions se posa sur elle. Rogue glissa son regard vers Dumbledore, mine de rien.

\- Avec ce nouvel échec, je crains qu'Il ne tente de prendre les affaires en main. Du moins, je pense qu'Il l'envisage.

\- Pas en personne, bien sûr, grommela Maugrey. Mais peut-être qu'il va demander à un membre de son cercle proche de faire le sale boulot.

\- Ce serait une chance, dit Emmeline d'un air froid.

Au cours du quart d'heure précédent, Nymphadora leur avait appris la disparition de l'homme du Ministère. Il n'avait pas été difficile à trouver, même si elle ignorait son nom. Un Rictus Dearborne n'était pas retourné au travail, le lendemain de la nuit où ils avaient vu le sorcier soumis à l'Imperium. Tonks avait vérifié, il travaillait effectivement dans le bureau voisin de celui de Malfoy.

Ils avaient été incroyablement chanceux que Lord Voldemort ne comprenne pas que _quelqu'un_ avait détourné son envoyé de sa tâche, et qu'il ait d'abord pensé à des protections mises en place par les Langues de plomb.

Dearborne n'avait pas de famille, personne pour pointer du doigt son absence. Quand le Ministère se rendit compte que son employé ne reviendrait probablement plus jamais travailler, il étouffa l'affaire. Seul l'Ordre sembla noter cette disparition – une de plus. Un signe de plus que tout recommençait comme la dernière fois.

.

.

.  
.

Après l'incident du Département des Mystères, Sirius exerça une surveillance accrue des moindres faits et gestes de ses deux hôtes. Ces deux-là ne disaient pas tout, il en était persuadé. Deux jours d'observation lui suffirent pour constater qu'ils se tournaient autour. Ou plutôt que Nymphadora tournait autour de Remus, et que celui-ci était très mal à l'aise en sa présence. Sirius savait reconnaître quand son meilleur ami était attiré par une femme. Mais aussi qu'il était de la veille école. Qui ne savait absolument pas réagir quand une fille faisait le premier pas.

Oh, Nymphadora avait compris son caractère, elle ne lui faisait pas du rentre-dedans (ce à quoi il se serait attendu de la part de sa digne cousine), mais elle ne se gênait pas pour faire des petites plaisanteries ambiguës qui laissaient derrière elle un Remus aux oreilles rouges, qui recherchait alors rapidement le calme de la petite bibliothèque du rez-de-chaussée. Ca faisait beaucoup rire Sirius. En particulier les jours où il arrivait après la bataille, et trouvait un Remus figé sur place, l'air horrifié comme si on l'avait giflé ou qu'il ne savait plus que faire de lui-même, et une Nymphadora très satisfaite, assise sur le canapé, avec les pieds sur la table basse et un exemplaire de la _Gazette_ à la main.

Ce petit numéro dura des semaines. Sirius surprit même Molly, sourcils froncés (pour changer) en train de les regarder tous les deux (Remus avait pris grand soin de s'asseoir le plus loin possible de sa colocataire, alors que le salon n'offrait qu'un petit nombre de fauteuils) et il sut que la matrone avait également perçu cette forme d'électricité ambiante, qui disait « Je sais que tu es intéressée, je suis intéressé, mais je refuse de te laisser le voir, parce que je ne veux pas qu'on s'approche de moi ».

Le jeudi après la nuit blanche au Ministère, Sirius était affalé dans le canapé et surveillait, par-dessus son exemplaire de _Rock'n'Troll (_ le magazine musical du monde magique, que Tonks lui ramenait chaque semaine), comment Remus et Nymphadora réagissaient lorsqu'ils étaient dans la même pièce. Nymphadora alla se coucher tôt, après une longue nuit au Ministère. Le regard de Remus resta fixé vers la porte où elle avait disparu, et quand il sembla reprendre ses esprits, il se retrouva face à un graaaand sourire.

Oh-oh.

\- Un geste de toi, et elle est dans tes bras, dit Sirius sur le ton de la conversation. Je serais plutôt flatté à ta place…

\- Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire…

Son meilleur ami lui lança un long regard.

\- T'as la trouille, Remus.

\- Peut-être bien.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Au début du mois de décembre, Hagrid rentra à Poudlard. Sirius reçut une lettre enthousiaste de sa part – nul ne pouvait intercepter les hiboux dressés par le garde-chasse, et puis, sincèrement, son écriture buissonneuse était le meilleur bouclier contre les espions.

Sirius tentait de se montrer joyeux en décorant un peu la maison avec des décorations de Noël, mais il n'y mettait pas beaucoup de cœur. Il était un peu vexé qu'Harry ne lui ait pas encore demandé de passer les fêtes au 12 Square Grimmaurt. Sirius avait d'abord pensé que la Grande Salle et le château étaient de bien meilleurs endroits pour passer la fin de l'année que cette baraque, mais ensuite, il avait surpris une conversation entre Molly et Arthur et il avait compris qu'Harry irait au Terrier. Il vécut le fait qu'Harry ne le prévienne pas comme une trahison.

Si Molly l'avait devancé sur ce coup-là, c'était parce que Sirius avait voulu se montrer loyal envers Nymphadora. Il avait pensé mille fois envoyer un hibou à Harry ou retenter la Salle commune, mais le souvenir de la déception dans les yeux de Tonks l'avait arrêté.

A l'approche des vacances, il était donc d'humeur massacrante.

Ce soir-là, McGonagall arriva, extrêmement énervée à la réunion. Sirius se souvenait que déjà à l'école, il l'avait toujours considérée comme sévère, mais jamais impatiente. Il se demanda ce qui pouvait la mettre dans un état pareil (elle était habituellement très attentive à ne pas faire hurler le portrait de la mère de Sirius).

\- Ca ne peut plus durer… Entre la chouette de Potter et la pléthore de décrets ! Il doit bien y avoir des termes dans votre contrat qui stipulent que le Conseil d'administration et le Ministère n'ont pas le droit de…

\- Minerva ! claqua la voix de Dumbledore, comme s'ils avaient déjà eu cette conversation. J'ai vérifié ces textes ! Plusieurs fois. Il est _exact_ que Cornelius a le droit de passer par-dessus mon autorité « dans le cas de circonstances socio-politiques exceptionnelles »…

\- _Circonstances qu'il ne veut pas reconnaître_ !

\- Oui, mais c'est le Ministère qui définit ces circonstances ! Le flou du texte lui permet tout à fait de considérer ses suspicions comme des circonstances spéciales !

\- « Suspicions » ! siffla McGonagall. Quand est-ce que cet imbécile comprendra que vous êtes dans le même camp et que vous ne voulez pas prendre sa place en préparant vos élèves à assaillir le Ministère !

Sirius échangea un regard inconfortable avec Remus. C'était _exactement_ ce qui se passait sous le nez de Dumbledore, même s'il n'en était ni le responsable ni l'instigateur.

\- Minerva, ce n'est vraiment pas le sujet de la réunion de ce soir… dit Dumbledore d'une voix fatiguée, mais plus calme. Broderick Moroz est à Sainte-Mangouste…

\- _Combien de temps_ avant que Fudge ne trouve un moyen de renvoyer Sybille de l'école ?

\- J'en fais mon affaire… Je suis même prêt à utiliser l'Imperium sur un magistrat si ça peut assurer sa protection…

\- Et bien sûr, il est inutile de vous demander pourquoi il est si important qu'elle reste au château, alors que ce _Firenze_ fait son travail ?

\- Oui. Allons-y.

La voix de Dumbledore remplit la Maison des Black.

\- Réunion dans le salon dans deux minutes !

Remus et Sirius se levèrent de leur fauteuil. Remus ramassa les diagrammes qu'il avait tracés (les schémas arithmantiques sur lesquels il avait travaillé avec Rogue, et qui leur avaient permis de passer assez de portes au Département des Mystères pour atteindre la Salle des Prophéties. Cela facilitait leur surveillance des lieux.)

Remus se souvenait de l'époque où Sibylle Trelawney avait été engagée par Dumbledore. Minerva n'avait pas été la seule à être dubitative. Un an passé à ses côtés, en tant que collègue, l'avait convaincu que le professeur de Divination n'avait pas plus le don de double-vue que lui. Dumbledore avait dû le savoir en l'engageant. Comme tout le monde, à l'époque (la première guerre), il avait pensé qu'il s'agissait de protéger Sibylle Trelawney en l'admettant au château. Mais pourquoi, il l'ignorait. Il avait toujours supposé que Voldemort tentait de la recruter pour son armée, et que Dumbledore avait été le plus rapide (quoi qu'elle ne fasse pas partie de l'Ordre). Mais qu'une fois encore, le directeur choisisse de la garder au château, quitte à s'opposer clairement à Fudge et Ombrage, avait de quoi surprendre.

Nymphadora lui adressa un petit coucou en passant devant la porte du salon. Elle laissa derrière elle une odeur de pluie et d'humus. Ses cheveux avaient la couleur d'un ciel d'été. Un _boum_ sonore lui apprit que le porte-parapluie avait encore fait des siennes. Il secoua la tête en souriant, et se précipita pour l'aider à se relever.

.

.

.

\- Interdit de Quidditch à vie ! Elle n'a pas le droit ! s'exclamait Sirius, très agité, alors qu'il faisait les cent pas dans le salon.

Remus se demanda combien de temps il faudrait encore avant que le tapis ne commence à fumer. Nymphadora, qui tenait la lettre de Ginny à la main, semblait aussi scandalisée que lui. Les deux cousins étaient assez amusants à regarder quand ils étaient énervés.

\- Quelle était la bonne nouvelle ? demanda-t-il.

\- Ginny a été nommée Attrapeur à sa place, dit Nymphadora, presque à contre cœur.

\- Excellente nouvelle, sourit Remus.

\- Comment est-ce que tu peux rester aussi calme ?

\- En cogitant, sourit-il.

Pour une raison qui lui échappa, sa réponse sembla beaucoup irriter Nymphadora.

\- Ombrage et Fudge ne seront pas éternels, expliqua-t-il. Harry n'a pas le droit de jouer des matchs officiels tant que ces deux-là seront en place. Et encore… si on portait l'affaire le Magenmagot et qu'Amélia Bones présidait, plutôt que le Ministre, il y aurait des chances de faire tomber le ban.

Ses deux colocataires froncèrent les sourcils. Il avait raison, bien sûr, mais s'énerver sur une erreur concrète de la part du Ministre était assez agréable, parfois. Remus savait que son flegme à toute épreuve n'était pas toujours pour plaire à ses amis.

\- Je vais me coucher, dit Nymphadora d'une voix fatiguée, voire légèrement agacée (ou peut-être l'imaginait-il ?).

Il était près d'une heure du matin, elle avait enchainé deux nuits blanches au Bureau des Aurors, une nuit de garde, et enfin, la réunion de ce soir.

\- Bonne nuit, dit sincèrement Remus.

Sirius se fit la réflexion qu'il n'avait pas vu de Tonks sans cernes depuis à peu près aussi longtemps que de Remus sans cernes. Et encore, celui-ci s'était remis de la pleine lune, deux semaines plus tôt. Il avait presque l'air en meilleure forme que Nymphadora. Elle se donnait peut-être un peu trop pour l'Ordre. Elle semblait penser que pour contrebalancer son jeune âge, elle devait faire ses preuves plus que quiconque - au point d'en faire plus que tout le monde, en terme d'heures de surveillance.

Sirius la soupçonnait également de vouloir faire oublier qu'elle n'avait pas fait la Première Guerre à leurs côtés. Comme si on _pouvait_ lui en vouloir de ne pas avoir balancé ses dragons en peluche sur Voldemort quand elle en avait eu l'occasion… Il devinait qu'elle voulait paraître mature aux yeux de Remus, parce que leur différence d'âge était sans doute le premier argument que loup-garou avancerait si elle lui faisait explicitement des avances.

\- Comment se fait-il qu'elle n'ait pas été à Gryffondor ?

Sirius acquiesça. Remus formulait ainsi une question que tout le monde se posait depuis la toute première réunion du deuxième Ordre du Phénix.

.

.  
.

.  
.

\- Aleeerte ! Sirius Blaaaaack ! Arrière-arrière-petit-fiiiiiils ! Un message de Dumbledore !

Sirius se réveilla en sursaut. Une bouteille de Bièraubeurre trônait encore sur la table basse du salon. Il se précipita dans la chambre qu'Harry et Ron avaient partagé durant l'été et fit face au portrait de Phineas Nigellus. Ils se détestaient cordialement.

-Arthur Weasley blessé, enfants, femme et Harry Potter arrivent, récita-t-il d'un air ennuyé.

Sirius se passa une main dans ses cheveux (il avait été très irrité d'y trouver un cheveu blanc, la veille).

\- Des _détails_ ? demanda Sirius, mi-agacé, mi-angoissé.

Arthur était quelqu'un de bien - très différent de lui, mais quelqu'un qu'il considérait comme un ami, ne serait-ce que quand il prenait son parti devant son épouse lorsque le sujet « Harry » était mentionné.

\- On l'a trouvé couvert de sang _où vous savez_ … Il a été emmené à Sainte-Mangouste…

\- Par qui ?

\- Des employés du Ministère, je suppose… répondit Phineas avec le même ton désintéressé.

Sirius entendit les pas précipités de Remus dans l'escalier. Il avait visiblement reçu un message de Dumbledore. Il passa la tête dans l'embrasure de la porte, comme s'il avait été normal de trouver Sirius dans cette partie de la maison à cette heure-ci.

\- Des Oubliettes à appliquer, dit-il pour toute explication. Je reviendrai vite…

D'un accord tacite, ils décidèrent de ne pas réveiller Nymphadora. Elle avait plus que jamais besoin de sommeil et ajouter ce stress-là à toutes ses raisons d'être soucieuse n'aiderait personne cette nuit.

\- Bonne nuit, dit Sirius d'un air sombre.

Une fois de plus, il restait en retrait. Une fois de plus, la mission la plus risquée que Dumbledore osait lui confier était celle d'hôte.

Ça, il pouvait faire.

D'un coup de baguette magique, il lança des sorts de Chauffage, Chasse-humidité et Chasse-poussière dans les chambres d'amis qui ne servaient pas durant l'année scolaire, et se précipita dans la cuisine, où les Weasley et Harry ne manqueraient pas d'arriver. Il fit Disparaître la bouteille d'alcool du salon et tenta de se redonner une contenance, puis il attendit.

Attendre était sa principale occupation depuis sa sortie de prison. Et elle était déjà sa principale occupation _en_ prison. Sauf qu'il n'attendait plus sa propre mort, mais celle du meurtrier de ses meilleurs amis.

Harry et les Weasley arrivèrent un peu après deux heures, accrochés à une vieille bouilloire ternie. Ils avaient tous l'air aussi joyeux que Sirius lors des réunions de famille de son enfance. Ginny frissonnait sous sa chemise de nuit, les jumeaux avaient posé une main protectrice sur chacune de ses épaules. Harry avait l'air malade et évitait le regard de tout le monde. Seule Ginny ne jetait pas des regards mal à l'aise dans sa direction.

Un seul remède pour une longue nuit de veille et d'inquiétude. Sirius formula un Sortilège d'attraction et une Bièraubeurre (en provenance de la réserve de Nymphadora, la seule autorisée car contrôlée, dans la maison) s'envola pour atterrir devant chacun des adolescents.

Et l'attente recommença. Les secondes s'écoulaient avec la lenteur d'un filet de mélasse. Tous voulaient dormir, aucun n'en était capable. Une blague des jumeaux aurait été plus que bienvenue - aucune ne vint. On n'appréciait jamais autant la valeur d'un bon éclat de rire que quand il semblait devoir être banni de ses lèvres pour toujours.

Puis le message de Molly Weasley arriva. Cette fois, Sirius fut sûr de ne pas avoir rêvé. Il y avait bien un malaise entre Harry et les Weasley. Sa proposition de monter se coucher fut accueillie par des regards pleins de dégoût.

Sirius avala sa salive avec difficulté. Il savait ce que les jumeaux pensaient. Lui qui passait ses journées à l'intérieur, _lui_ , leur demander de céder au sommeil et de ne pas se soucier, pendant l'espace de quelques heures, du monde extérieur et de leurs proches ? Que les jumeaux ne s'inquiètent pas, il se dégoûtait bien assez lui-même, il n'avait pas besoin que leur avis s'ajoute au sien… Sirius avait au moins essayé d'être un bon hôte, de faire ce que Molly Weasley aurait fait.

Comme s'il savait ce qu'il pensait, Harry lui lançait des regards (gênés, pour la plupart).

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit à 5h10 sur la matrone Weasley, un sourire fatigué mais rassurant sur les lèvres. Les réactions de chacun furent différentes. Ron rit d'un air nerveux et but cul sec sa Bièraubeurre, Ginny et George (à qui Mrs Weasley avait pourtant envoyé une Beuglante la semaine précédente) serrèrent leur mère contre eux, et Fred se prit la tête dans les mains, l'air très secoué.

Sirius regretta une fois de plus d'être né dans la famille Black et d'avoir manqué… tout ça. Harry eut un sourire compréhensif. Son parrain regretta une fois de plus que Dumbledore ait refusé qu'il aille vivre chez lui. Mais après tout, qu'aurait-il eu à lui proposer : une maison lugubre et la compagnie d'un ancien bagnard dont le sens de l'humour devenait de plus en plus noir ? Sirius était tout à fait conscient que c'était davantage d'une famille comme celle des Weasley qu'Harry avait besoin.

\- Petit-déjeuner ! dit-il d'un air enjoué en imitant l'idée qu'il se faisait d'une Molly Weasley joyeuse.

Kreattur ne répondit bien entendu pas à l'appel de son maître (le laisser faire les tâches habituellement réservées aux domestiques semblait être sa manière à lui de s'amuser de la situation). Harry s'empressa d'aider Sirius, aussi mal à l'aise que lui, face à l'étreinte géante des Weasley – étreinte à laquelle il ne put cependant échapper.

A sa grande surprise, Molly se tourna ensuite vers Sirius pour le remercier… et lui demander de rester ici pour les fêtes. La sensation était comparable à l'ingestion de sa première tablette de chocolat après s'être enfui d'Azkaban.

\- Plus on est de fous, plus on rit ! s'exclama-t-il sincèrement.

Molly lui adressa le sourire le plus chaleureux qu'elle ait eu pour lui depuis bien longtemps.

\- Sirius… je peux te parler en privé ? dit Harry quelques secondes après, sûr que sa question passerait inaperçue au milieu de la préparation du repas.

L'expression de Sirius s'assombrit à chaque parole que son filleul prononçait. Il ne se rappelait que trop bien la fois où James avait été frappé par l'Imperium et avait tenté d'étrangler sa femme. L'effrayante perte de contrôle, le dégoût de soi après que les effets du sort aient été combattus.

Sirius sentait que l'expérience décrite par Harry était différente de l'Imperium, qu'elle était bien plus inquiétante parce qu'elle avait à voir avec ce qui liait Harry à Voldemort et parce qu'elle avait à faire avec des arcanes de la magie qu'il ne connaissait pas. Dumbledore saurait, bien sûr. Devait-il alerter Harry ? Non. C'était Noël et Arthur était sauf. C'était hors de son champ d'expertise. Il préviendrait le Directeur et parlerait à Remus.

\- Ca devait être le contre-coup de ta vision, c'est tout. Tu pensais encore au rêve et…

Il détestait lui mentir.

\- Ce n'était pas ça, répondit Harry. C'était plutôt comme si quelque chose se soulevait en moi, comme si le serpent était en moi…

Sirius l'envoya fermement manger et se reposer. Bien sûr, Harry avait raison. Il lui tapota l'épaule et monta dans les étages.

.

.

.

\- Remus ?

Le loup-garou s'immobilisa sur le palier. Il avait pourtant été sûr d'avoir été discret.

La forme blanche du T-shirt de Nymphadora fit place à sa silhouette maigrichonne et à son visage inquiet.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde est là ?

\- Arthur a été attaqué au Ministère… Vraisemblablement par le serpent de Voldemort.

Autant être honnête jusqu'au bout.

\- On ne sait pas s'il va s'en sortir.

Son oreille attentive l'entendit arrêter de respirer. Juste au moment où il allait allumer la lumière pour vérifier qu'elle allait bien, il entendit de nouveau le rythme familier de sa respiration.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que _personne_ ne m'a réveillée ? demanda-t-elle légèrement paniquée.

Elle sentit ses yeux se remplir de larmes. Remus s'approcha de quelques pas, mais elle l'arrêta d'un geste.

\- Parce qu'on savait que tu te mettrais dans tous tes états. Tu étais fatiguée… et on ne peut rien faire à part attendre, alors on a pensé que …

\- Eh bien vous pensiez mal ! dit-elle en tournant les talons.

La porte de sa chambre claqua derrière elle. Remus se demanda vaguement pourquoi elle n'allait pas rejoindre les Weasley. C'était comme si elle avait été effrayée à l'idée de leur faire face.

Dans la pénombre de sa chambre, Nymphadora tentait de trouver une position confortable pour dormir.

C'était sa faute. Entièrement sa faute. Elle qui avait échangé sa garde de la veille avec Arthur, lorsqu'ils avaient fait les plannings. C'était elle qui aurait dû se trouver dans ce couloir sombre, pas lui.

.

Remus la trouva quelques heures plus tard dans le petit salon. Il devinait qu'elle avait voulu descendre pour se tenir au courant, mais qu'elle n'avait pas voulu croiser les Weasley. Elle était blottie sur le canapé de cuir noir. Pour l'avoir essayé, Remus savait qu'il était très inconfortable. Clairement, elle voulait s'empêcher de dormir tant qu'elle n'était pas sûre que le père Weasley était tiré d'affaire.

Il hésita dans l'encadrement de la porte. Devait-il entrer ? Tenter de la rassurer ? La laisser dormir ? L'inviter à descendre à la cuisine avec les autres, ou appeler Sirius, qui préparait les chambres à l'étage pour la ribambelle de têtes rousses qui était arrivée ? Par Circé, il avait toujours été très mauvais pour gérer les sentiments des autres – et encore, sans parler des siens…

\- Est-ce que tu veux du thé ?

\- Non merci, croassa-t-elle.

Il décida que s'asseoir sur le tapis persan élimé était un bon compromis. Il s'assit dos au canapé. Ses longues jambes, même repliées, touchaient quand même la table basse.

Ils papotèrent à propos du Ministère, Nymphadora se plia au jeu. Quand le message de Molly arriva et que les adolescents montèrent se coucher, Remus tourna la tête vers Nymphadora. Elle s'était finalement endormie, une expression inquiète sur le visage.

.

Tonks s'était réveillée après cinq courtes heures de sommeil pour trouver le salon vide et la maison remplie de monde, mais peu animée comparée à la veille. Il était onze heures, indiquait la vieille pendule du couloir. Les Weasley semblaient se réveiller très lentement. C'était sa chance de passer inaperçue.

Elle croisa Kreattur en remontant l'escalier et le remercia d'avoir été cherché les valises de tout le monde à Poudlard et de les avoir apportées.

Elle fut récompensée par un aimable « _La bâtarde ose me parler… Elle qui a brisé l'avenir de la nièce de ma maîtresse…elle qui est de sang impur…_ ».

Elle vit que Remus la regardait, amusé, depuis le palier supérieur, où était leurs chambres, tandis qu'elle cherchait quoi répondre à l'elfe de maison.

Elle lui fit signe mais évita son regard. Les remarques de l'elfe la blessaient plus qu'elle ne le laissait paraître.

Elle _savait_ qu'elle était la raison pour laquelle ses parents avaient dû se cacher lors de la dernière guerre, la raison pour laquelle sa mère avait dû quitter l'école juste après avoir passé ses BUSE, la raison pour laquelle elle avait été reniée par sa famille et ses sœurs, qu'elle aimait. Encore aujourd'hui, rares étaient les gens à connaître l'emplacement de la maison des Tonks, et on lui avait très tôt inculqué l'idée qu'elle ne devait pas le révéler à des gens qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle avait eu une enfance heureuse, mais assez solitaire. Elle ne se souvenait que vaguement de l'époque où Sirius, Remus et d'autres membres du premier Ordre venaient la garder. Elle ne se souvenait pas de Lily Evans, par exemple.

Elle se rappela de faire un saut chez ses parents pour Noël. Elle faisait toujours mine d'ignorer les lettres que sa mère lui envoyait au Bureau des Aurors (la seule adresse où Andromeda était sûre que sa fille recevait des lettres) mais pour les fêtes, elle ferait un effort. Elle ne s'entendait pas mal avec eux. Mais être la fille unique d'un couple qui avait tout quitté pour l'élever en sécurité, créait des liens fusionnels, parfois un peu gênants, de maman-et-papa-poulitude. Pour Noël, cependant, elle ferait un effort et supporterait stoïquement tous les câlins et bisous auxquels on jugerait bon de la soumettre.

\- Tonks ? dit Remus en la croisant. Est-ce que ça va ?

\- Pardon ? Oui, bien sûr…

\- Je sors faire deux-trois courses… dit-il d'un air inquiet. Bon, la salle de bain est libre, ton voisin de palier ne ronfle plus, Arthur va bien, alors essaie d'être un peu plus joyeuse, d'accord ?

Elle lui répondit par un pauvre sourire. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

\- Je vais laisser ma chambre à Molly pour les fêtes… mes parents seront contents de m'avoir…

Il devait avouer qu'il était un peu déçu.

Remus rentra quelques heures plus tard avec son sac de courses (pleines de protéines pour bien passer les semaines précédant la pleine lune) et sourit en entendant la rumeur rassurante d'une conversation entre Molly et Sirius dans la cuisine. Finalement, contre toute attente, Sirius allait passer son premier vrai Noël depuis la prison, avec son filleul et ses amis.

Il passa par le salon pour vérifier s'il avait reçu du courrier (des amis français surveillaient pour lui les négociations des deux camps avec les créatures magiques du continent) et fut surpris d'y trouver une Nymphadora encore chagrine qui serrait ses genoux contre sa poitrine. Elle était habillée, mais ses cheveux n'avaient pas leur éclat habituel. On pouvait vraiment lire en elle comme dans un livre ouvert.

Il fit un pas, puis sortit une énorme tablette d'Honeydukes (un chocovore comme lui savait toujours en trouver à Londres) du sac en papier qu'il portait et lui tendit.

\- C'était censé être un cadeau de Noël, mais je suppose que le donner avec quelques heures d'avance importe peu…

Elle renifla et se frotta le nez avec sa manche d'une manière très peu élégante.

\- Merci, dit-elle avec un sourire mouillé. Juste des idées noires…

Elle lui indiqua du doigt la porte par laquelle des éclats de voix appartenant manifestement aux Weasley, qui se réveillaient pour le brunch qu'avait préparé Mrs Weasley. Il ne voyait pas bien où elle voulait en venir.

\- Ce n'est pas ta faute, dit Remus d'un air incertain. Pour ça ou autre chose.

\- Bien sûr que c'est ma faute, répliqua-t-elle en mordant dans la tablette de chocolat d'un air rageur. Si je n'avais pas changé mes plages de surveillance avec Arthur, il ne se serait pas trouvé au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment, et sa famille aurait passé un super Noel, sans se soucier de savoir s'il allait mourir ou non…

\- Tu crois qu'on ne se serait pas autant inquiété si c'était _toi_ qui t'étais retrouvée dans la même situation ? N'importe quelle personne qui se serait trouvée au Ministère cette nuit-là aurait été attaqué.

\- Ce n'aurait pas été pareil, ç'aurait été moins important…

\- _Moins important_ ? dit-il d'une voix qui n'était plus qu'un murmure.

\- Oh, arrêtons les faux-semblants, Remus ! C'est un père de famille, bien sûr que c'est plus important qu'il reste en vie que moi !

Remus fut tellement choqué par ses paroles, qu'il lui serra l'épaule avec force.

\- Ne dis _jamais_ ça, dit-il d'une voix blanche. Ne _pense_ jamais ça ! Il y a des gens qui ont besoin que tu existes, et tu n'as pas le droit de classer les gens selon qu'ils « devraient » plus ou moins vivre! Tu n'en as pas le droit !

Il fut surprit par sa propre véhémence. Il n'était pas du genre à s'emporter comme ça. Mais elle avait vraiment eu l'air de penser ce qu'elle disait. Alors que lui, tenait à elle.

Cette réalité le frappa réellement. Il avait eu beau prétendre qu'elle n'était qu'une amie, il venait aussi de dire, en toute sincérité, qu'il avait _besoin_ d'elle. D'une manière qui dépassait tout ce qu'il avait pu éprouver pour ses amis. Il savait qu'à sa manière, elle avait commencé à le changer, au cours des derniers mois. Si Remus était resté seul avec Sirius, il serait probablement devenu extrêmement acariâtre et aurait ressassé le passé comme son meilleur ami, au lieu de rire, de parler du monde extérieur, du temps qui passait et de l'avenir.

\- A table ! fit la voix de Molly. On part juste après le déjeuner, alors dépêchez-vous !

Remus relâcha sa prise sur l'épaule de Nymphadora.

Sourcils froncés, elle le regarda quitter la pièce, puis sautilla à sa suite dans l'escalier, le cœur plus léger.

.

.

.  
.

Une fois encore, Fleur couvrait l'absence de Bill Weasley. S'il ne faisait pas plus attention, les Gobelins seraient bientôt aussi peu convaincus qu'elle par ses « arrêts maladie » et « problèmes familiaux ».

Cette fois-ci, elle avait décidé de se rendre à son appartement de Camden Town. Elle ferma à clé le tiroir dans lequel elle gardait le relevé des mouvements du compte 711 (dont elle était responsable), le planning de travail de Bill et les quelques autres documents qu'elle était parvenu à obtenir. Elle préférait les garder sur son lieu de travail plutôt que dans son appartement, pour la simple et bonne raison que Gringotts fournissait à leurs employés et à leurs bureaux des protections comparables à celles qui protégeaient les coffres. Or, ce que Fleur découvrait sur l'Ordre du Phénix ne devait _pas_ tomber dans de mauvaises mains.

Cela faisait des mois qu'elle colmatait toutes les fuites d'informations de l'Ordre. Tous les moyens qu'elle trouvait pour se renseigner sur l'organisation de Dumbledore, elle s'assurait d'être la seule à pouvoir les utiliser. Personne d'autres qu'elle ne savait par exemple que le directeur de Poudlard était en contact avec Sirius Black. Fleur ignorait pourquoi le vieux mage aidait le détenu, et pourquoi Bill y était mêlé, mais elle se sentait prête à accorder au bagnard sa confiance si les deux hommes expliquaient pourquoi ils la lui avaient accordée.

Fleur sortit et fit apparaître un parapluie. Une bruine fine tombait sur Londres. Elle espérait qu'il neigerait pour son premier hiver en Angleterre. Des gens se retournaient sur son passage, tandis qu'elle remontait l'Allée des Embrumes. Elle n'y fit pas attention. Son physique atypique avait toujours attiré les regards. Parfois pas les bons.

Cela faisait partie des raisons pour lesquelles elle avait toujours enquêté sur les garçons qui l'intéressaient. Bill comme les autres. Elle avait toujours un coup d'avance. Elle était une vraie « Serdaigle », si ç'avait eu un quelconque sens à Beaubâtons : rationnelle et en besoin d'informations, de connaissances, de faits, avant d'agir.

Se renseigner sur Bill, chercher un élément suspect l'avait menée droit à Dumbledore. Le Directeur l'avait choisi, malgré son jeune âge et son poste (qui n'était pas directement lié à la banque) comme représentant et intermédiaire au sein de Gringotts. Fleur n'avait jamais pu savoir la nature exacte des transactions dont Bill était responsable, mais elle n'avait pas mis longtemps à comprendre que le fils Weasley voyait Dumbledore sur son temps libre et que ses prérogatives dépassaient le milieu professionnel.

Elle soupçonnait l'homme et la jeune femme qu'elle avait vus avec lui dans l'Allée des Embrumes de faire également partie du groupe anti-Mangemorts que Dumbledore avait monté durant l'été. Madame Maxime ne lui avait plus rien dit après le refus de Dumbledore, mais elle n'était pas dupe. Gabrielle lui avait dit que leur directrice était arrivée très fatiguée à la fin des vacances d'été et qu'elle avait pris du retard dans son travail de directrice. Elle savait par un contact au Ministère que le cabinet de Fudge avait enquêté sur la disparition du garde-chasse de Poudlard à la même période. Deux demi-géants, intimes de Dumbledore, en vadrouille au même moment ? Combien de chances y avaient-ils qu'il s'agisse d'une coïncidence ? A peu près autant que les Canons de Chudley en avait de monter en League 1 avant Noël.

\- Vous cherchez le gars du dessus ? Un grand roux ? dit un étudiant, alors qu'elle frappait depuis une bonne minute à la porte de Bill.

Fleur rangea précipitamment sa baguette et ravala le _Hominum Revelio_ qu'elle s'apprêtait à lancer pour vérifier que Bill n'était pas chez lui. Elle descendit l'escalier rouillé et fit un grand sourire au garçon.

Celui-ci garçon avait une allure de rockeur, et Fleur aurait juré que Bill était son mentor en termes de goûts vestimentaires. Cuir noir, Doc Martens et anneau à l'oreille. Il rougit jusqu'aux oreilles quand elle se tourna vers lui, et sembla avoir perdu l'usage de la parole.

\- Oui, en effet, je le cherche.

\- Vous êtes sa petite amie ? Je veux dire… il m'avait parlé d'une amie, mais je ne pensais pas qu'elle … enfin, vous…

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'il disait sur cette fille, exactement ? dit Fleur, en cachant son intérêt croissant pour l'adolescent.

\- Heu… que des bonnes choses, hein ! balbutia-t-il avant d'écraser sa cigarette sous sa chaussure.

\- Vous êtes sûûûûûr ? susurra-t-elle.

Les hommes étaient si simples à comprendre. Elle n'avait jamais eu besoin d'utiliser l'Imperium pour profiter de ses effets.

\- Oui, il est sûr, dit la voix fatiguée, mais ferme de Bill Weasley dans son dos. Salut Tobias.

\- Salut Bill ! J'espérais que tu aurais un peu de temps pour me faire répéter mon morceau…

\- Pas ce soir, Toby, désolé… longue journée…

Le garçon haussa les épaules et lança un regard vers Fleur avec l'air de se demander s'il sous-entendait « et une longue nuit ». Il dut décider que non, car il adressa un signe de la main à Bill avant de repartir vers la rue aux façades colorées de tags qui menait à Camden Market.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Fleur nota le tutoiement. Et lui fit un grand sourire innocent.

\- Je viens pour mes cours d'anglais.

\- Non, tu es venue me demander pourquoi je n'étais pas au travail.

\- Je suis venue te demander pourquoi tu n'étais pas au travail, _encore_ , acquiesça-t-elle.

Bill la regarda d'un air agacé battre des cils. Il en avait assez.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais _toujours_ ça ? _A quoi tu joues_ ? Nous savons tous les deux que tu n'es ni une demoiselle en détresse, ni une mijaurée, et qu'il en faut un peu plus qu'un sourire Colgate pour concourir au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers ou être embauchée par des Gobelins ! Tu as autant d'ASPICs que moi… et tu sais remarquablement bien te défendre, alors je ne suis pas dupe de ton petit jeu… je ne sais même pas ce que tu me veux…

Il croisa les bras, l'air d'attendre des explications. Sa queue de cheval bouclait un peu à cause de l'humidité, mais il ne semblait pas s'en soucier. Il avait l'air dangereux des gens qui manquent de sommeil, qui attendent des réponses et qui n'ont aucune patience pour des mensonges.

\- Tu es bien le premier qui réagisse ainsi, dit-elle un peu froidement.

\- C'est extrêmement agaçant d'être pris pour un imbécile, expliqua-t-il simplement.

\- Je ne te prends pas pour un imbécile, répondit-elle doucement. Au contraire.

L'information remonta lentement au cerveau de Bill.

\- Merci, dit-il, un peu raide.

\- Ma grand-mère était une vélane, dit simplement Fleur.

\- Mais encore ?

Le regard dur de Bill lui rappelait celui de toutes filles avec qui elle avait tenté en vain d'être amie. Une des raisons pour lesquelles il lui avait été facile de quitter la France était qu'elle n'était pas vraiment douée pour se faire des amies.

Combien de femmes entendaient la phrase « Je n'y peux rien si je suis belle ! » (une expression agacée qui lui venait à l'esprit, dès qu'une fille la regardait d'un air offensé) comme autre chose qu'une attaque personnelle ? Et pourtant, _elle n'y pouvait rien si elle était belle_. Non, vraiment. Elle avait déjà tenté de « s'amocher », mais à moins de recourir à de vilaines potions de Carnaval (aux effets secondaires parfois inattendus), cela ne servait à rien. Elle promenait réellement où qu'elle allait une espèce d'halo lumineux, et toutes les teintures et crèmes du monde ne pourraient pas cacher sa vraie nature.

Bon. La meilleure défense restait l'attaque, non ?

\- _Assurdiato_ , prononça-t-elle distinctement. Je pourrais également te demander pourquoi tu fais semblant d'être en arrêt maladie alors que tu travailles pour le compte de Dumbledore. Ou peut-être pour un _certain criminel_ …

Elle laissa ses paroles faire leur effet. Bill pâlit sous ses taches de rousseur. Elle se sentit presque mal d'ajouter un air soucieux à son visage fatigué.

Il la fixa longuement, de ce regard gris et intense qui l'avait tout d'abord attirée chez lui. Finalement, il lui fit signe de monter et grimpa les marches métalliques et glissantes qui menaient chez lui. Fleur le suivit sans un mot.

C'était la première fois qu'elle entrait chez lui. Elle savait que Bill avait un colocataire d'origine grec, qui ne payait sa part du loyer que pour avoir un toit où passer la nuit une ou deux fois par mois. Pour un appartement occupé par un célibataire aux horaires aléatoires, l'endroit était très bien rangé et aménagé. Des posters de groupe de rock moldus tapissaient les murs, ainsi qu'une collection de verres à bières de tous les pays. La salle principale ne sentait ni le tabac froid, ni les odeurs de cuisine, ce qu'elle apprécia. Le canapé en cuir avait sans doute été récupéré sur un trottoir, comme la plupart des éléments du mobilier (dépareillés), mais tout était propre et ordonné. Elle s'y sentit immédiatement bien. Elle remarqua cependant que Bill fit disparaître des parchemins situés sur son bureau (une planche sur deux tréteaux installée sous la mezzanine) dès son entrée dans la pièce.

\- C'est… propret, dit-elle, incertaine du mot à utiliser en anglais pour décrire l'appartement.

\- Quand on grandit avec six frères et sœurs, on apprend à ne pas laisser traîner ses affaires à la vue de tous et à ranger tout seul… Ma mère était plutôt persuasive à ce niveau-là… sourit-il, comme à l'évocation d'un souvenir amusant.

Fleur sourit un peu, rassurée qu'il lui fasse la conversation comme si de rien n'était. Mais ça ne dura pas longtemps. Bill posa son sac à côté de la porte d'entrée, et lui fit signe de s'asseoir. Elle prit place sur un fauteuil bleu qui dégageait une légère odeur d'encens.

Elle remarqua que Bill, des cernes bleues sous les yeux, tenait fermement sa baguette à la main.

\- Comment est-ce que tu sais tout ça ?

\- Parce que j'ai enquêté sur toi.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que tu m'intéresses.

Traduction français/anglais ou non, ils comprirent tous les deux ce qu'elle voulait dire.

\- Pourquoi ? insista-t-il.

\- J'ai postulé à Gringotts parce que je voulais être en Angleterre, après ce qui s'est passé l'été dernier.

\- Le fait que j'y travaille n'avait rien à voir là-dedans ?

Autant jouer carte sur table.

\- Si.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que, comme je l'ai dit, tu m'intéresses.

Bill cacha un petit sourire. En toute honnêteté, il avait été lui aussi frappé par sa première rencontre avec la jeune fille, le matin de la troisième tâche du Tournoi des trois Sorciers.

\- Dumbledore ne voulait pas m'associer à ses affaires, alors j'ai fait cavalier seul. Il se trouve que je soupçonnais ta famille d'être liée à l'organisation secrète de Dumbledore, parce que ton frère est le meilleur ami d'Harry Potter et que tes parents sont connus pour leur position... « progressiste », c'est ça ? J'ai remarqué que tu t'absentais beaucoup du bureau, et comme m'emmener avec toi en mission te fait visiblement autant plaisir que m'emmener épandre de la bouse de dragon sur les citrouilles de Poudlard, j'ai eu tout le temps d'enquêter sur toi. Heureusement que j'ai maquillé les comptes de Sirius Black, parce que d'autres auraient pu additionner deux plus deux, tu sais…

\- Je ne comprends pas. Où est-ce que tu te situes dans cette guerre ? Je n'ai aucune raison de te faire confiance.

\- Tu me fais déjà confiance.

Et elle avait raison. Pas besoin non plus de Véritasérum quand on avait ses yeux.

\- Oui, mais je ne sais pas si j'ai raison. Dumbledore…

\- A lu quelque part que le Véritasérum ne marche que sur les sorciers complètement humains… Je comprends sa décision. mais c'est la tienne qui m'importe. Enfin, je ne suis pas là pour que tu tranches cette question. Je suis seulement là pour te dire de faire plus attention… et pour ma leçon d'anglais.

Sa (demi) plaisanterie tomba à plat.

\- Ecoute, encore une absence pour raison familiale, et nos supérieurs commenceront à s'intéresser à ton cas… et il se peut qu'ils aient les moyens de remonter aussi haut que moi. Tu sais comment sont les Gobelins. Ils ne se sépareront pas d'un bon Briseur de sort, mais ils ne diront pas non plus non au Ministère, s'il leur propose de l'argent contre ta surveillance.

Bill acquiesça et se prit la tête entre les mains.

\- J'étais vraiment absent pour raison familial. Mon père a été attaqué cette nuit. Gravement. Il a failli mourir.

Fleur sut qu'il disait la vérité.

\- Attaqué par qui ?

Il la regarda. Elle comprit qu'il lui signifiait ainsi qu'il ne pouvait rien dire. Elle n'avait besoin que de ce silence pour comprendre qu'Arthur était en mission pour Dumbledore, lors de l'attaque.

\- Est-ce qu'il va mieux ?

\- Oui, mais ce n'est pas passé loin. Je reviens de Sainte-Mangouste.

Il avait l'air éreinté. Émotionnellement parlant, et pas seulement.

\- Tes frères et sœurs sont prévenus ?

\- Oui, répondit-il avec un temps de retard.

\- Je peux faire quelque chose ?

\- Pas vraiment…

\- Tu m'expliques la différence entre _that_ et _which_ ? Pour te changer les idées ?

Il sourit d'un air incrédule, puis hocha la tête.

\- Tu veux manger un morceau après ? Un dîner en amis.

\- Dîner en _amis_ , sourit-elle en lui serrant la main.

.

.

.  
Merci à tous les revieweurs (je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre à tout le monde, alors un grand merci général ^^ ) ! A très bientôt


	10. Chapter 9 : Back to Pink

**Chapitre 9 –** Back to Pink

.

.  
.

.

.

Nymphadora observa son reflet dans la glace de la salle de bain.

Remus lui avait conseillée d'être elle-même, parce que ça détendrait l'atmosphère. Mais qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire, être soi-même ?

Après mûre réflexion, elle tenta d'imiter le visage de Fleur Delacour. Elle savait que Bill en avait reparlé la veille à Dumbledore, mais celui-ci avait maintenu sa position : elle ne ferait pas partie de l'Ordre alors que toute leur attention était concentrée sur le Département des Mystères. Ce n'était plus le moment d'ajouter un nouveau membre étranger au groupe. Le Directeur ne semblait pas douter des allégeances de la Française. Seulement, il ne voulait pas l'associer au groupe dont il protégeait l'identité, sans être sûr. Il ne referait pas les mêmes erreurs d'une guerre à l'autre.

D'après Bill, Fleur en avait été terriblement vexée, mais elle avait fini par accepter, pour le bien de tous. Tonks savait qu'elle avait officieusement repris la tête du groupe secret qui s'occupait de faire passer des Nés-moldus et des sorciers recherchés par les Mangemorts en France, ou dans d'autres pays où Voldemort et ses partisans n'avaient jamais eu beaucoup d'influence. Elle espérait que d'autres formes internationales d'Ordre du Phénix seraient créées au fur et à mesure que le message de Dumbledore et Harry serait entendu. Jusqu'ici, cependant, c'était le réseau de passeurs qui était le plus durable et qui était le plus capable de protéger l'identité de ses membres.

Elle grimaça, et son visage fut immédiatement encadré de longues mèches d'un blond presque argenté. Dix minutes plus tard, elle ressemblait de manière très satisfaisante à la championne de Beaubâtons. Mais rien n'y faisait, le halo surnaturel qui l'entourait était absent. C'était une des premières fois que la Métamorphomagie lui faisait défaut.

Nymphadora secoua la tête et reprit sa tête « normale ».

Enfin, ce qu'elle appelait sa tête normale était celle qu'elle avait _construite_ il y avait trois ans de cela : petit nez retroussé, cheveux violets à la coupe droite, yeux noirs et visage en cœur.

C'était le pendant de pouvoir être qui on voulait : on ignorait qui on était « réellement ».

Oui, Nymphadora Tonks ne savait pas à quoi ressemblait son véritable visage.

Enfant, elle avait fait rire ses parents en teignant ses cheveux de toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel et s'était créé un répertoire de plus en plus large de visages, au cours de ses (rares) excursions hors de la maison des Tonks.

A ses débuts à Poudlard, elle avait amusé ses camarades en prenant successivement leur apparence.

A ses débuts au Département des Aurors, c'était Maugrey qu'elle avait fait tourner en bourrique en changeant de tête tous les matins, jusqu'à ce que l'Auror paranoïaque ne convienne avec elle d'une partie du corps à ne jamais altérer (la forme de visage), pour qu'il n'ait pas à la soumettre tous les matins à un test au Véritasérum (entre autres techniques peu agréables)…

A présent, elle se rendait compte, du haut de ses vingt-deux ans, que toutes ces blagues de potache n'avaient fait que retarder le moment où elle réaliserait à quel point son identité était éphémère.

Elle ignorait qui elle était.

Elle ne ressemblait à personne, en ressemblant à tout le monde.

Elle ressemblait à tout le monde, mais elle ne se ressemblait pas à elle-même.

Elle était un Vilain petit canard – le canard boiteux des Aurors, comme le disaient si justement certains de ses collègues. Sauf que contrairement au canard du conte d'Andersen, elle ne se transformerait jamais en cygne. Ou plutôt, elle pouvait déjà le faire, mais sans que ça la renseigne plus sur qui elle était.

\- Tonks ! Maugrey est arrivé ! On y va !

Elle adressa un dernier regard à la glace. Elle préférait le vieux rose, mais elle choisit un rose bonbon – outrageusement flashy et vivant, romantique et jeune, le rose qu'elle avait porté tout l'été précédent. La Nymphadora Tonks vibrante et haute en couleurs que tout le monde voulait voir était de retour.

.

.  
.

\- C'est par ici ! dit-elle en menant la petite troupe de rouquins.

La couleur criarde de ses cheveux attiraient tous les regards, et permettait ainsi à Maugrey de passer inaperçu – la diversion était un truc d'Auror qui avait toujours marché avec eux.

La bâtisse apparemment à l'abandon, dans laquelle se trouvaient les locaux de Sainte-Mangouste, apparut bientôt dans la foule. Nymphadora salua le mannequin décrépi et fit passer Molly et Ginny à travers la vitrine.

Nymphadora eut un sourire en inspirant l'odeur médicale de l'hôpital. Elle l'associait toujours à l'odeur de la sécurité. Elle avait passé une bonne partie de son enfance à la garderie de Sainte-Mangouste. Sans parler du fait que dans le milieu des Aurors, il n'était pas rare de se rendre à l'hôpital magique – pour rendre visite à un ami en convalescence ou pour ses propres contusions. Mais Tonks évitait de s'y rendre pour ce deuxième cas, car sa Médicomage et mère-poule de maman rameutait inévitablement tout son service à son chevet.

Quand ils se dirigèrent vers les chambres des patients, cependant, Tonks se sentit à peu près aussi mal à l'aise qu'Harry. Elle lui avait demandé d'un air enjoué s'il y avait des devins dans sa famille, et avait remarqué, malgré sa réponse polie, qu'il se sentait aussi mal qu'elle…

\- On va attendre dehors, Molly, dit-elle, trop heureuse de gagner encore quelques minutes avant de faire face à sa victime indirecte. Arthur ne voudra pas voir trop de monde d'un coup… la famille d'abord.

Heureusement que la taille de la chambre lui offrait une excuse. Quand elle monta la garde avec Maugrey, ses jambes semblaient s'être changées en coton. L'entretien des Weasley avec Arthur ne dura cependant pas longtemps. Maugrey et elle échangèrent un petit sourire. Bien entendu, les jumeaux et les autres avaient réclamé des informations, sur la mission d'Arthur lors de l'attaque.

Elle fut un peu rassurée par l'état d'Arthur. Il était pâle bien sûr, mais le fait qu'il ne soit plus dans une chambre simple indiquait qu'il avait passé l'étape des soins intensifs.

\- Et le serpent ? demanda-t-il dès qu'ils l'eurent tous serrés dans leurs bras.

\- Emmeline et Elphias ont été mis sur le coup … il a dû repartir par le trou qu'il avait pris à l'aller… Ils ont fouillé toute la zone, mais ils ne l'ont pas trouvé. On dirait qu'il a disparu juste après t'avoir attaqué, Arthur… Mais Tu-sais-qui n'espérait quand même pas qu'un serpent pourrait la prendre, si ?

\- Je pense qu'il l'a envoyée en éclaireur, vu qu'il n'avait pas la possibilité d'y aller en personne, grommela Maugrey.

La conversation continua, sans qu'aucun des membres de l'Ordre présent ne se doute que les plus jeunes des visiteurs les écoutaient, par Oreilles à rallonges interposées.

\- -…Si Vous-savez-qui le possèdent…

\- Ne sois pas ridicule, Fol'œil, Harry n'a pas été possédé… Remus et moi en avons parlé, il connait ces choses-là… dit Nymphadora en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

\- On ne peut pas nier qu'ils aient un _lien_ , Nymphadora…

\- Tonks, le rappela-t-elle à l'ordre. Je suis d'accord que c'est inquiétant, mais Harry n'aurait pas eu de souvenir du rêve si ç'avait été une possession normale… Non, je pense que le lien a à voir avec sa cicatrice… Je ne peux pas l'expliquer, mais ce n'est pas une possession…

Les Weasley et Maugrey la fixèrent.

Ils pensaient comme elle, mais avoir une inconnue de plus dans leurs équations ne rendait pas la chose moins inquiétante.

\- On ramène les gamins à la maison ? dit Maugrey.

\- Ce ne sont plus des gamins, dit Nymphadora. Je vous raccompagne au QG chercher mes affaires, ensuite je file au Bureau, puis pof ! chez mes parents.

\- C'est vraiment gentil de ta part de me laisser ta chambre, Tonks, dit affectueusement Molly.

\- Je t'en prie, ma mère te paierait si elle savait que tu es celle qui me force à aller chez elle…

\- D'ailleurs, elle doit travailler aujourd'hui, tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas qu'on s'arrête la voir ? tenta Molly, pleine de compassion pour Mrs Tonks.

\- Non merci ! dit joyeusement Nymphadora. Allons plutôt raccompagner la troupe au QG…

La Tonks fanfaronne était de retour. Remus avait eu raison. Peindre des sourires sur le visage des Weasley (mais pas d'Harry, nota-t-elle) la faisait se sentir mieux.

.

.

.

«De bon matin, j'ai rencontré l'hippogriffe ! De trooois grands maaaages qui allaient en voyaaaageuh ! » chantait Sirius dans les étages. Ginny et Tonks s'esclaffèrent en se cachant les oreilles.

\- Je t'attends, petite, j'ai un mot à dire à Scrimgeour, lui dit Maugrey.

Elle acquiesça et alla chercher ses affaires.

\- Joyeux Noel à tous ! J'essaierai de passer si mes parents ne me retiennent pas en otage, ficelée devant le sapin de Noel !

\- Joyeux Noël, Tonksie ! fit Sirius.

\- Hé ! Attention à ce que tu dis, ou pas de cadeau, cousin ! rit Tonks.

\- Joyeux Noël Tonks, dit Molly en la serrant dans ses bras, imitée par la plupart des Weasley.

\- Joyeux Noël Nymphadora, dit Remus avec un clin d'œil joueur.

Pour une fois, elle ne le reprit pas.

.

.

\- Maugrey est encore là ? fit remarquer Damonds, alors qu'ils étaient réunis devant la machine à café.

C'était reparti pour une autre nuit de garde.

\- Il n'est pas censé être à la retraite ? renchérit Grimlow.

\- Pas tant qu'il se tiendra sur ses deux pieds… enfin, qu'il lui restera son bras droit, sourit Nymphadora, en se demandant s'il y avait une partie du corps sur laquelle son mentor n'avait pas de cicatrice. Plains-toi… il fait notre boulot gratuitement… pour le _fun_ …

\- Je vois mal quel « fun » il y a dans la paperasse… Les gros poissons se cachent depuis des mois…

Tonks acquiesça vaguement.

\- Il vient sans doute pour veiller sur son Vilain petit canard de protégée, sourit l'autre Auror avec un clin d'œil pour Tonks.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on veille sur moi, Damonds, grogna-t-elle avant d'avaler une gorgée de café.

\- Je voulais dire protéger les autres _de toi_ , Calamity Jane…

Nymphadora lui lança un Sortilège de Glue (non-perpétuelle) sans même un froncement de sourcil.

Aaah, ces chers, _très_ chers Informulés.

\- Hé ! C'était une blague ! Tu ne vas pas me laisser là !

Il n'avait pas vraiment choisi la bonne semaine pour lui rappeler qu'elle était un aimant à catastrophes. Ou un cataclysme ambulant, au choix.

\- Hmm… ma prochaine pause-café est à (elle fit mine de regarder une montre invisible)… deux heures. Rappelle-moi de te faire descendre… _si_ je repasse par-là…

\- Quelqu'un peut me décoller ? cria Damonds à la cantonade, l'air un peu affolé.

\- Il y a longtemps que j'ai appris à ne pas me mettre entre Tonks et sa proie, répondit Kingsley Shacklebolt sans relever le nez des documents qu'il examinait. Tu devrais la connaître maintenant…

\- Mais c'était une blaaaague !

\- Auror Tonks ! Arrêtez de mettre mes hommes hors d'état de nuire ! dit la voix Scrimgeour sans même qu'il sorte de son bureau.

\- Un homme ? dit-elle en écarquillant les yeux. Oh, vous voulez parler de la grosse _mouche_ , là-bas, c'est ça ? D'accord, _boss_ !

Mais elle se contenta d'améliorer son œuvre avec un _Silencio_.

Elle eut le plaisir, lorsqu'elle alla prendre sa pause-café suivante, peu avant l'aube, de voir qu'une silhouette aux dimensions de Damonds avait dû être découpée dans le papier peint pour le libérer.

Une nuit de plus au Bureau des Aurors.

.

.

.

\- Salut ! dit Bill en s'asseyant en face de Fleur.

\- Salut ! Tu as l'air d'aller mieux… ton père ?

Elle n'aurait pas posé la question s'il n'avait pas eu meilleure mine.

\- Il sortira de l'hôpital à la fin de la semaine… Toute ma famille est sur Londres pour les fêtes, du coup… c'est la conséquence sympathique de l'histoire… Tu rentres en France ? demanda-t-il en indiquant la valise qui avait été placée dans un coin de son bureau.

\- Oh, oui, le temps de leur faire comprendre que je vais rester ici encore un bout de temps – ma mère ne comprend pas que j'aime travailler à Gringotts… Je cherche des arguments, rit-elle en rejetant en arrière ses longs cheveux blonds. Toi, pourquoi est-ce que tu as choisi de travailler dans une banque ?

Bill fut surpris par la question. Sur les lettres de motivation, il avait écrit les mêmes formules bateau que tous les autres candidats : c'était à l'épreuve de ses capacités qu'il était sorti du lot.

\- Je suppose… que c'est parce qu'on n'a jamais roulé sur l'or chez moi ? dit-il pensivement.

\- Ce n'est pas forcément un mal, dit-elle gênée (Bill savait très bien que sa famille était aisée).

\- Je suis d'accord. A force de m'occuper des coffres de ces malotrus de Malfoy et Smith… de tous les vieux richards du monde magique, je me dis qu'apprendre la simplicité et la valeur des choses dès son enfance, ça empêche de se transformer en un gros ***…

Fleur rosit, bien qu'elle ne comprenne pas le qualificatif. Elle avait deviné qu'il ne serait pas apparu dans la bouche de quelqu'un de plus politiquement correct que Bill (qu'elle savait pourtant être quelqu'un de très poli). Mais pour avoir travaillé sur le dossier de l'héritage des Smith avec lui et avoir rencontré les héritiers, elle comprenait ce qu'elle voulait dire. Les mots français comme rupin, braiseux, fricard et autres pézeux lui paraissaient presque gentils.

Mais après tout, les filles sages aimaient les mauvais garçons.

 **.**

 **.  
.**

.

.

.  
La boulette. Elle avait oublié les cadeaux de ses parents au QG. Nymphadora se regarda dans la glace. Bah, elle ne croiserait pas grand monde… si ?

.

Remus faillit avaler son thé de travers. Sirius lui tapa dans le dos, hilare.

\- Ben dis donc… Tu es sûre que c'est à un repas de famille que tu vas ?

\- Ca fait un peu trop, c'est ça ? dit Nymphadora d'un air contrit.

\- Non, non… ça dépend s'il y a beaucoup de célibataires autour de la dinde aux marrons…

Avec son pull rouge vif très décolleté, dont le haut était liséré de fourrure blanche et ses cheveux qui avaient la couleur brillante des châtaignes, on n'attendait plus qu'une chose : qu'elle se mette à chanter « Jingle Bell Rock ». _The ultimate Christmas jumper_.

\- Amuse-toi bien ! dit Sirius (le verbe le plus adapté étant sans doute « éclata de rire »).

\- Merciiii ! Bonne soiréééée !

\- Cette fille va me tuer, souffla Remus, les larmes aux yeux, en reprenant son souffle.

.

La voiture verte filait à travers la campagne. Une vache tourna vaguement la tête en direction des éclats de voix qui s'en élevaient.

\- Maman !

\- Andy ! soupira Ted Tonks.

\- Quand on dit « On va chez Tante Cate à 18h », j'arrive à la maison à 17h ! Je ne pouvais pas _prévoir_ que tu tenterais de me relooker et de faire les courses de Noël entre temps !

\- Tu sais toujours ce qui fera plaisir à tes cousins ! Et puis ce _pull_ , Nymphadora !

\- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça !

La voiture fit une embardée sur la gauche pour éviter un nid de poule. Tonks avait enfoncé ses ongles dans le cuir du volant.

\- Que tu le veuilles ou non, jeune fille, c'est le prénom que ton père et moi avons choisi !

\- Et c'est pour ce genre d'erreurs que les Retourneurs de Temps ont été inventé !

\- Dora, ralentis, s'il-te-plaît… dit son père avec la voix calme sur laquelle il travaillait en permanence pour les occasions de ce genre.

Sa femme et sa fille s'adoraient… Elles n'aimaient juste pas s'en rappeler souvent. Nymphadora prenait la mouche très facilement, et Andromeda n'aidait pas, quand elle remettait sur le tapis le sujet du look de sa fille (qui, lui l'avait noté, avait renoncé aux cheveux roses pour le réveillon). Heureusement qu'il était là pour tempérer la relation intense des deux femmes, parce qu'elle était intense pour le meilleur comme pour le pire, l'amour fou comme la tempête.

Par Merlin, ils arrivaient enfin…

Sa sœur leur fit signe depuis la fenêtre de sa cuisine, et bientôt Cate et Jasmin Tonks ainsi que leurs maris et enfants se serraient sous le portique pour les saluer.

Nymphadora sourit à ses petits cousins.

Ah, chères réunions de famille… tant que personne ne posait les questions qui fâchent…

\- Et sinon, Nym (le seul diminutif que Tonks acceptât), comment vont les amours ? fit Tante Jasmin avec un grand sourire, en la servant de soupe aux marrons.

.

\- Enfin… Pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne t'aimerait pas ? rit son père de bon cœur, alors que Nymphadora (la seule qui en bonne Auror n'avait pas bu, et pouvait conduire) raccompagnait ses parents à leur cottage.

Elle prit son air boudeur de petite fille.

\- Je suis petite, je parle fort… comme ces petits chiens agaçants qui crient fort pour compenser leur taille…

\- Tout le monde aime les petits chiens, répliqua son père.

\- Ne sois pas ridicule, dit sa mère. Tu es charmante. Quand tu ne parles pas la bouche pleine, que tu ne mets pas tes pieds sur la table… et puis, tu pourrais faire quelque chose de plus classique avec tes cheveux… mais pour le reste, tu es parfaite, Dora !

\- Andy… grogna Ted en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- « Pour le reste »… grommela Tonks, qui rongeait son frein depuis maintenant plus de trois heures. Je te signale que je n'ai pas eu des cheveux aussi classiques depuis des mois ! Je pensais te faire plaisir !

\- Ca me fait très plaisir, Nympha…

\- Stop ! Tu m'agaces ! Et quand je suis au volant, que personne ne m'agace !

Elle appuya rageusement sur l'autoradio, qui crachota un nasillard « Holy Night _»._

 _Mais où était le rock quand on avait besoin de lui ?!_

.

.

.  
.

\- Mais vas-y Lunard ! chuchota Sirius en le poussant dans le dos, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit seul dans la cuisine avec Molly Weasley.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, mais les reporta bientôt sur le beau pull gris foncé, assorti aux yeux de Percy, que l'ingrat avait envoyé, encore emballé, à sa mère.

Sincèrement, Remus se demanda ce qu'il pouvait lui dire de plus que ce que les jumeaux avaient déjà dit (« C'est un tas d'excréments de rat, maman ! »). Parce qu'à cet instant, c'était sans doute l'observation la plus objective à laquelle il puisse penser : quel enfant faisait ça, à sa mère, un matin de Noël, alors que son père avait failli mourir moins d'une semaine plus tôt ?

Il ouvrit ses bras et serra Molly contre lui.

Tout le monde semblait penser qu'il était bon à ça, à jouer le rôle de liant et de ciment entre les factions de l'Ordre, qu'il était celui qui recolle les morceaux quand ça n'allait pas bien.

\- Je suis sûr que l'an prochain, Percy sera très content de retrouver ce pull _made in le Terrier_ , dit-il gentiment.

.

.

.  
.

Nymphadora passa le matin de Noël en pull chaud à grosses mailles et en short (un de ses paradoxes vestimentaires habituels), à câliner ses parents (câlins à charge de revanche). La pêche avait été bonne : des bottes en cuir à lacets sur lesquelles elle lorgnait depuis des mois (un cadeau d'autant plus étonnant de la part de sa mère que Nymphadora savait qu'elle les trouvait hideuses), des tickets pour un match de Quidditch de League 1, un renouvellement d'abandonnement à _Rock'n'Troll_ et quelques broutilles moldues.

Elle espérait qu'Harry avait apprécié son mini-Eclair de feu (une idée qui lui était venue après la dernière lettre de Ginny et la discussion anti-Ombrage et pro-Quidditch qui s'en était suivi entre ses colocataires et elle) et que Ginny et Hermione apprécieraient leurs assortiments de cosmétiques et sels de bain magiques Eglantine Puffett (sa mère était une très bonne cliente et avait participé au cadeau… Nymphadora était sûre que Ginny n'en avait eu, vu le prix, et qu'Hermione serait agréablement surprise par la gamme capillaire et ses surprenantes propriétés magiques). Elle avait offert un Best of Celestina Moldubec à Molly, une petite boîte à outils à Arthur, une tasse collector des Canons de Chudley à Ron (elle avait utilisé une fausse identité pour que personne ne la voit en train d'acheter un produit dérivé d'une équipe si mal classée… elle avait sa réputation)et des substances licites mais rares pour les produits de farces et attrapes des jumeaux Weasley. Enfin, elle avait décidé d'emmener Bill à un concert de rock avec elle. Maugrey aurait son traditionnel assortiment de friandises Honeydukes – dont une bonne partie étaient rose bonbon, parce qu'elle savait que sa panoplie chromatique capillaire l'exaspérait. Elle pouvait parfaitement l'imaginer en train de déguster les pâtes de fruit en riant, seul dans sa maison, puis mettre le feu à son sapin de Noël pour s'assurer qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un espion.

\- Dora ? fit Ted. Encore un cadeau…

\- Encore un ? rit-elle.

Pauvres hiboux envoyés par leurs propriétaires affronter un froid pareil… pensa-t-elle.

\- Il est arrivé par la Cheminette, dit son père.

Ah, oui. Autant pour la légende du Père Noël. Les sorciers avaient quand même inventé de très beaux mythes et moyens de communication.

\- C'est de Remus et Sirius ! dit-elle avec enthousiasme.

\- De qui ?

Nymphadora vit que sa mère s'était figée.

\- Remus Lupin. Vous le connaissez, non ? dit-elle d'un air innocent.

Par Circé, Nymphadora Tonks, quand vas-tu apprendre à tourner ta langue trois fois dans ta bouche avant de parler!?

\- Ah, Remus ! C'est un collègue à toi ? fit Ted en lançant un regard soucieux à sa femme.

Andromeda lui fit un pauvre sourire.

\- Non, enfin… oui, je l'ai rencontré au Ministère… mentit-elle.

Elle espérait que le cadeau valait qu'elle mente à ses parents – elle _détestait_ ça.

\- Il travaille à quel département maintenant ? demanda Andromeda.

Elle fit mine de ne pas se souvenir. Tout sauf le Département de Contrôle et de régulation des Créatures magiques. Elle était presque sûre que ses parents savaient que Remus était un loup-garou.

\- La Coopération magique internationale, je crois…

Après tout, il avait vécu plusieurs années en France.

\- Mais je ne suis pas sûre… En tout cas, il est très compétent dans son domaine… un peu vieux jeu, mais très sympathique… dit-elle.

\- Il a toujours été comme ça, rit sa mère. Même quand il avait seize ans…

Tonks ne prêta qu'une oreille distraite aux souvenirs de jeunesse qu'évoquèrent ses parents.

Nymphadora ouvrit le paquet. Il contenait deux tablettes de chocolat, un assortiment de flasques de Biéraubeurre avec des goûts farfelues (cette partie-là était incontestablement de la part de Sirius – elle le connaissait assez pour savoir qu'il se proposerait pour participer au test des échantillons), un _walkman_ moldu (ensorcelé pour ne pas être affecté par la magie) et un bracelet en cuir (le genre de babiole qui coutait deux Mornilles sur le Chemin de Traverse) gravé à son nom. Elle passa son pouce sur les lettres en relief.

« Nymphadora».

Il avait osé.

C'était bien la première fois depuis sa petite enfance qu'elle trouvait ce genre d'attention plus délicate qu'agaçante.

Elle savait que Remus avait fait d'Harry sa priorité cette année, et qu'il avait fait un cadeau commun avec Sirius afin de lui offrir une collection de livres de Défense assez coûteux. Elle en apprécia d'autant plus le geste.

\- Ah, c'est pour toi, papa, rit Nymphadora en voyant un nouveau cadeau tomber de la Cheminette.

\- Comment tu le sais ?

\- Commande par correspondance des Farces et Attrapes Weasley, dit-elle en indiquant le papier à la couleur vive.

\- Grands dieux, j'ai pensé que c'était encore une de ces teintures capillaires…

\- Pas deux ans de suite, rit-elle. Même si le bleu t'allait bien…

\- C'était bien la première fois qu'on me disait que ma fille me ressemblait, dit-il fièrement.

Tonks sourit et se blottit encore plus sous le plaid du canapé. Sa mère avait encore l'air un peu triste.

\- Tu sais comment les prisonniers d'Azkaban passent Noël ? On leur apporte un repas spécial ? demanda sa mère, mine de rien.

Nymphadora ne répondit pas tout de suite. La plupart des prisonniers perdaient la notion du temps, et ni les Aurors de passage, ni les Détraqueurs ne la leur rappelaient. Elle doutait que le Ministère leur fasse porter de la dinde aux marrons dans leur cellule.

\- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, mentit-elle.

Elle savait pourquoi sa mère posait la question. Elle pensait à Sirius. Andromeda savait qu'il s'était enfui, bien sûr, mais elle devait se demander ce que cela faisait de se retrouver sur l'îlot sinistre et humide pour passer les fêtes.

\- Je file envoyer une carte, dit-elle.

Son père hocha la tête en buvant son chocolat chaud, une bande-dessinée à la main.

.

.

…..

 _Dumbledore prit poliment la lettre que le hibou frissonnant lui tendait. La Grande Salle était presque vide, comme souvent lors des vacances de Noël, mais il restait néanmoins une dizaine d'élèves, qui déjeunaient pour l'heure avec leurs directeurs de maison et professeurs._

 _Le professeur McGonagall lui adressa un sourire et donna de son haggis au petit hibou, qu'elle avait reconnu comme celui de Tonks._

Puis-je parler de Patmol à mes parents ? C'est Noël… Bonnes fêtes à tous les professeurs de Poudlard ! T.

 _Le Directeur écrit au dos du message un grand « OUI » décoré de feuilles et de baies de houx, et renvoya bien vite le hibou dans le froid._

 _.  
Andromeda pleura. Beaucoup. _

\- _Maman ! Je voulais te faire plaisir !_

\- _Mais c'est seulement que… ça fait quinze ans que je le sens, Dora ! Quinze ans que le monde essaie de me convaincre que j'étais folle de le croire, et paf !_

 _Ted lui tapota maladroitement le dos._

\- _J'aimerais bien le voir, avoua-t-elle._

\- _Tu sais bien que c'est impossible, chérie… il est en cavale… le danger pour lui…_

 _Tonks réfléchit. Le Ministère ne surveillerait pas forcément plus le réseau de Cheminette, un matin de réveillon. Et si elle se souvenait bien, c'était Savage et Artignan qui étaient de garde. Les connaissant, ils laisseraient passer un troupeau d'hippogriffes sans ciller._

 _Relier pendant quelques minutes deux Cheminettes aussi bien protégées allait lui prendre une bonne partie de l'après-midi. Mais ce n'était pas impossible, surtout avec l'appui du Directeur._

 _Elle prévint Remus par hibou et se mit à la tâche. Elle savait qu'il travaillait à l'autre bout pour offrir à Sirius une surprise aussi belle que celle qu'elle voulait offrir à sa mère. A quinze heures, le loup-garou s'était débrouillé pour que les Weasley organisent une Bataille explosive géante dans les étages. Ils avaient le champ libre. Nymphadora l'avait prévenu : même une vingtaine d'années après avoir quitté les Black, sa mère saurait reconnaître la cheminée du 12 Square Grimmaurt. Ils devaient donc altérer le décor qu'Andromeda verrait derrière Sirius._

 _Elle se sentit aussi fière que ces architectes anglais et français qui s'étaient serré la main dans le sous la Manche un peu moins de six ans plus tôt._

\- _Joyeux Noël ! s'exclama-t-elle._

 _Mais sa mère et Sirius s'observaient sans parler, comme deux bêtes curieuses, autrefois familières mais aujourd'hui étrangères._

\- _C'est vraiment toi ? finit par murmurer Andromeda._

\- _Eh, bien, il faudrait que je vérifie… sourit-il._

 _Elle émit un petit rire étranglé._

\- _J'ai toujours su que tu n'avais pas trahi les Potter…_

\- _Tonks me l'a dit. Ça fait plaisir, dit-il avec un pauvre sourire._

\- _Je suis tellement désolée…_

\- _Maman, mais arrête de pleurer ! soupira gentiment Nymphadora._

 _Ted en profita pour saluer Sirius._

 _La suite ne fut qu'échange de banalités et rires. Les Tonks comprenaient que Sirius ne puisse rien dire de sa position, mais la Médicomage qu'était Andromeda passa tout de même en revue tout son régime alimentaire et son état physique avant d'être satisfaite._

 _La connexion magique s'étiola après seulement vingt minutes de communication. Remus et Nymphadora échangèrent un regard. Ils ne voulaient pas brusquer les retrouvailles, mais ils ne pouvaient pas non plus risquer que le QG soit découvert._

\- _On ne peut pas rester plus longtemps, maman…_

\- _Sirius ! C'est un des plus beaux Noël qu'on m'ait offert !_

\- _Meilleur que celui où on avait cramé les cheveux de Bellatrix ? dit Sirius, hilare._

\- _Même meilleur que celui-là… prends soin de toi, sur-_

 _La dernière syllabe fut avalée par un souffle cendré._

 _Ils regardèrent l'âtre vide d'un air résigné._

\- _Il n'a pas changé, dit Andromeda, d'une voix presque effrayée._

\- _Merci Dora._

\- _Joyeux Noël, fut sa seule réponse.  
…._

Nymphadora sortit de sa rêverie – une possibilité effacée.

Elle lança un regard de dégoût à la lettre, bourrée d'arguments (qu'elle-même se serait contentée de résumer en un énorme NON), que Dumbledore lui avait envoyé en réponse à sa demande, puis en fit une boule et la jeta dans le feu.

\- Un ex-petit ami contrariant ?

\- Un cœur de pierre, éluda-t-elle.

.

.

.

Tonks repassa peu au QG avant la fin des vacances : aucune réunion avec l'Ordre au complet n'aurait été envisageable alors que chacun était en famille pour les fêtes et qu'ils étaient entourés d'élèves de Poudlard. Tout le monde savait pour Arthur, bien sûr, mais en l'absence de nouveaux éléments, ils avaient tous profités des fêtes de fin d'année.

Il n'y eut qu'à l'occasion du Nouvel An qu'elle fit un saut au 12 Square Grimmaurt. Sirius lui ouvrit avec un sourire ravi et affirma que le QG n'était pas pareil sans elle… Il ne fit même pas mine de ravaler ses paroles quand elle renversa le désormais célèbre porte-parapluie. Elle remarqua tout de même que Sirius avait l'air moins enjoué que la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu, sans doute à cause de l'approche de la fin des vacances de Noël. Tout le monde sembla, du reste, ravi de la revoir.

\- Désolée, je suis un peu en retard… Harry a aimé son cadeau ? glissa-t-elle à son cousin.

\- Il semblerait… mais n'en parle pas à Molly, elle croirait qu'on tente de l'encourager dans son projet de club…

\- Et ce n'est pas _du tout_ ce que vous faites ? rit-elle.

Remus prit un air innocent et traça une auréole angélique au-dessus de sa tête.

Tonks éclata de rire. Ses deux colocataires lui avait manqué.

.

\- Bill ?

Le Briseur de sort posa son lourd manteau noir sur une chaise et s'approcha. Nymphadora appréciait beaucoup de parler avec lui. A Poudlard, préfets et fauteurs de trouble ne traînaient pas ensemble, en particulier quand ils n'étaient pas de la même maison, mais depuis le début de l'Ordre, il était celui des membres avec lequel elle pouvait le plus parler de trucs de « jeunes » (même si elle ne l'admettrait jamais devant Sirius).

\- Salut, sourit-il d'un air fatigué.

Nymphadora nota qu'il portait un nouvel anneau à l'oreille, depuis la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu.

\- Tu arrives tard, fit-elle remarquer. Plus tard que moi, je veux dire, et moi, j'ai le gène du retard…

\- Attends que je dise ça à tes parents, rit-il. Non, je donnais un cours particulier d'anglais…

\- Et elle est jolie ?

\- Tonks !

\- Quoi ? dit-elle, hilare. Je me tiens au courant...

\- C'est une collègue, balbutia-t-il. _Juste_ une collègue !

\- Ca ne l'empêche pas d'être jolie… sauf si bien sûr tu parles d'une Gobeline, dit-elle très sérieusement. Et on sait pertinemment tous les deux de qui on parle.

\- Sérieusement… personne ne _te_ pose de question sur ta vie sentimentale…

\- Sans doute parce qu'elle est inexistante…

\- Qui te dit que la mienne ne l'est pas !?

Par Circé et la grande Morgane, 30 secondes dans la même pièce, et ils se chicanaient déjà ! Ah, l'amitié…

\- Parce que moi je ne partage pas mon bureau avec l'équivalent masculin de Fleur Delacour… susurra-t-elle.

Bill regarda autour de lui d'un air effrayé. Aucune oreille Weasley à déplorer.

\- Mais ça va pas ! s'exclama-t-il en baissant la voix.

\- Si très bien, dit-elle avec un de ses grands sourires espiègles. Et elle ?

\- _Tonks_ !

\- Mince, Bill, je te demande seulement comment tu gères la situation…

Il fit mine de partir.

\- Hé, Bill ! le rappela-t-elle, plus sérieusement. Dingus m'a dit qu'elle patrouillait régulièrement dans l'Allée des Embrumes, la nuit - ce n'est pas très prudent, même pour une fille aussi douée qu'elle. Ouvre un œil, okay ?

Il hocha la tête, l'air un peu perdu.

\- Tu as continué d'enquêter sur elle ?

\- Elle est _clean_ , cette fille… juste très intéressée par toi … et très peu habituée à ce qu'on lui fasse confiance, si tu veux mon avis.

Cette dernière remarque lui fit froncer les sourcils.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Qu'elle est très jolie, sûre d'elle, et un de ses ancêtres était une créature magique. Elle ne doit pas avoir beaucoup d'amis. Tu sais, c'est la même logique idiote qui fait qu'on ne fait pas confiance aux Métamorphomages et aux loups-garous… on change de forme, et dès que les gens ne sont pas sûrs de pouvoir faire confiance à notre apparence, ils partent. Sois sympa, ne fais pas cette erreur.

\- Remus et toi êtes mes amis… bien sûr que je ne vais pas faire cette erreur !

\- Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu n'es pas encore tombé sous son charme ? J'en connais plus d'un qui auraient tenté leur chance…

\- Déformation professionnel. Je me méfie de tout ce qui brille, dit-il avec un petit sourire.

\- Alors va gratter la surface et voir ce qui se cache dessus, dit-elle.

.

Ginny avait quitté Hermione et s'approchait d'elle.

\- Salut Bill ! dit la benjamine Weasley en forçant un sourire sur ses lèvres.

Son grand-frère ébouriffa ses cheveux pour l'embêter, avant d'aller saluer ses parents. Ginny se laissa tomber sur la chaise à côté de Tonks.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

\- Cho Chang, répondit-elle sombrement.

\- A tes souhaits…

\- Cho Chang, l'attrapeur de Serdaigle… Harry l'aime bien. J'ai entendu Sirius en parler avec lui.

Ah. D'où l'air renfrogné.

\- Qu'est-ce que je suis sensée faire ? dit Ginny, en la regardant comme si elle était le Gardien de la Sagesse Sentimentale en personne.

Nymphadora leva les mains en l'air en signe d'impuissance.

\- Je suis tellement mauvaise donneuse de conseils dans le domaine… répondit-elle honnêtement, en s'empêchant de regarder dans la direction de Remus. Demande plutôt conseil à Hermione ou à ton frère…

Elle voulut ravaler ses paroles, mais trop tard. Miss La Gaffe, le retour.

\- Ouuuh…Qu'est-ce que Bill a à cacher ? dit Ginny avec un grand sourire.

\- Je n'ai rien dit, rien vu, rien entendu, dit Nymphadora avec un clin d'œil.

\- Ohhh, roucoula la rouquine. Je vais adorer cette soirée… à tout', Tonks !

Et elle fonça sur son frère, qui se retourna bientôt vers Tonks avec un regard meurtrier.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? dit Remus d'un air amusé, derrière son dos.

Elle leva sa coupe de champagne d'un air mutin.

Remus était vraiment mignon, son verre de lait de poule à la main et l'air gêné de ceux qui n'ont pas l'habitude de faire la fête peint sur son visage. Il faisait vraiment garçon de bonne famille, vieux célibataire et tout ça, mais elle ne l'en trouva que plus attirant. Elle ne voulait pas d'un garçon de son âge. Elle appréciait le charme désuet des vieux garçons, le fait qu'il soit un homme honnête et loyal, un talentueux de la Magie blanche qui s'ignorait. Dommage qu'il ne le comprenne pas encore.

\- Aux chamailleries des familles nombreuses, dit-elle. Qu'elles le restent toujours autant.

\- Aux chamailleries des familles nombreuses, acquiesça-t-il.

.

.  
.

Le dernier jour des vacances arriva. Les membres de l'Ordre savaient que ça marquait autant la fin des célébrations de fin d'année que de la forme de trêve tacite qui s'était établie entre les deux camps. Nymphadora se proposa d'accompagner Remus, les Weasley, Hermione et Harry dans le _Magicobus_.

Elle était nerveuse. D'une part, Hermione lui avait fait part de l'inquiétude d'Harry concernant Kreattur et de sa possible escapade. Dumbledore était au courant, mais rien n'indiquait que l'elfe les ait trahis. Ensuite, elle savait que le Directeur avait demandé à Rogue de donner des cours d'Occlumencie à Harry, et ça ne présageait rien de bon. Elle avait étudié cet art dans sa formation d'Auror : elle n'était d'ailleurs pas si mauvaise, mais son apparence physique trahissait souvent trop ses émotions. Comme elle l'avait dit à Sirius, Harry allait passer de sales moments.

Au moins, Arthur était sur pieds, les jeunes étaient de retour à Poudlard et Molly lui avait rendu sa chambre, se dit-elle en rentrant avec Remus de Pré-au-lard.

Quant à Sirius… il était redevenu lui-même. Il broyait du noir. Il insista pour ranger les décorations de Noël le soir du départ des Weasley.

\- Mais ça donne une note joyeuse à la maison, Sir'… protesta-t-elle.

\- Je pensais que toi, entre toutes, saurait faire la part des choses entre apparences et réalité.

Elle haussa les sourcils, refusant de lui montrer qu'il l'avait vexé, et monta enlever les bonnets de père Noël des elfes de maison empaillés.

\- Il ne voulait pas dire ça, dit Remus.

\- Bien sûr que si. Il préfère blesser les gens que montrer qu'il est blessé. C'est une réaction pas très saine mais je la comprends parfaitement.

\- Il n'aurait pas _dû_ dire ça.

Elle se retourna vers lui. Il était debout, les bras pleins de guirlandes, à côté de la chaise qui allait lui permettre d'enlever le dernier vestige de l'ambiance festive, le bouquet de gui qu'ils avaient suspendus au lustre du bas de l'escalier.

Remus l'évitait un peu, ces derniers temps, elle n'était pas idiote. Il se sentait mal à l'aise en sa présence. Elle ne voulait pas risquer de le faire s'enfuir complètement.

Mais c'était bien trop tentant.

Alors elle se pencha doucement, et l'embrassa pile sur la commissure des lèvres, à moitié sur la bouche, à moitié sur la joue, ni trop près pour qu'il ne recule pas, ni trop loin pour qu'il saisisse son intention.

Le coin des lèvres. Une aire géographique qui le ferait réfléchir toute la nuit et se demander si elle avait _vraiment_ voulu l'embrasser là. Des mois après, elle prétendrait encore que c'était le cas – que sa maladresse naturelle n'avait absolument _rien_ à voir avec ça.

\- Bonne nuit, Remus, dit-elle avec un petit sourire satisfait, avant de monter se coucher.

Elle l'observa en montrant les marches. Il semblait en état de choc – avait-elle eu l'intention de faire ce qu'elle avait fait ou était-ce un accident ? semblait dire son visage. Il avait toujours été très rationnel. Mais elle aurait bien aimé qu'il se pose moins de question et réponde à son baiser, comme elle était sûre qu'il aurait voulu le faire.

Remus releva la tête. Mais Nymphadora avait déjà disparu dans les étages.

.

.

.  
.

Percy fixa d'un regard vide les dossiers qu'il avait encore à traiter.

Les voisins du dessous recevaient des amis à dîner. _Depuis combien de temps est-ce que ça ne t'es pas arrivé ?_ Ah, si, il y avait eu le bal de Noël au Ministère… _Mais chez toi ?_ répéta la petite voix qu'il avait de plus en plus de mal à faire taire.

Il alluma la bouilloire et revint s'installer sur son bureau en chêne massif, devant l'écritoire en cuir, et prit sa plume (achetée un Gallion !). _Est-ce vraiment nécessaire de faire une liste de tes achats ? Tu ne crois pas que tu essaies de te convaincre que ça en valait le coup, plus qu'autre chose ?_

 _Silence_ ! pensa-t-il.

Non, il ne regrettait rien. Non, passer Noël seul, parce que Pénélope commençait à en avoir marre de ne plus le voir et qu'elle avait décidé que cette année, elle ne l'inviterait pas à passer Noël chez elle (dommage, son oncle était sous-président du Magenmagot, ils auraient pu avoir une conversation enrichissante…), n'était pas moins bien que passer le Noël au Terrier.

Certes, ses cadeaux étaient pour la plupart des cadeaux de clients qui manquaient de personnalité, mais ça restait de beaux cadeaux. Les paquets originaux et souvent faits main par les jumeaux, Ginny et ses autres frères ne lui manquaient absolument _pas_. L'ambiance chaleureuse du Terrier était désagréable, après tout… il n'avait jamais pu travailler dans le brouhaha perpétuel de la petite maison. Au moins, dans ce grand appartement londonien, c'était silencieux. Même quand les voisins recevaient leurs amis à dîner. Ca restait le bruit de conversations civilisées et mondaines, de tintements de flûtes de Champagne, non de gnomes qui se bagarrent, de goule enrhumée et d'inventions bizarroïdes signées Fred et George.

Et puis, passer Noël seul, ça signifiait qu'il n'était plus le dindon de la farce quand les jumeaux s'y mettaient, qu'il pouvait choisir le menu et le programme de la soirée…

Non, vraiment, il avait passé un très, très beau Noël.

 _Menteur_ , dit la petite voix dans sa tête.

.

.

.  
 **.**


	11. Chapter 10 : Une poupée bleue au

**Chapitre 10** – Une poupée bleue au milieu des métalleux

.

.

.

.

\- … Sérieusement ? ronchonnait Bill devant la Cheminette de son Bureau. Mais c'est _ce soir_ !

\- Désolée, Bill ! fit l'Auror. Je file !

\- _Nymphadora_ Tonks ! cria Bill à la cheminée vide. Tu ne t'en tireras pas comme ça !

\- Je dérange ? dit la voix de Fleur, qui regarda dans l'âtre d'un air intrigué.

Elle posa sa valise. Visiblement, elle avait pris le premier train, pour rentrer dès le lendemain de la rentrée scolaire.

\- Non, pas du tout… dit Bill en se relevant et en époussetant sa chemise (ce qui ne fit qu'étaler les cendres en taches grises sur le tissu). Juste une décommande de dernière minute…

\- Pour un concert ?

\- C'est ça, dit-il en prenant la pile de parchemins couverts de diagramme qu'ils devaient étudier ensemble pour trouver un moyen d'ouvrir le coffre-fort numéro 54.

C'était un des coffres les plus anciens, et les protections magiques qui l'entouraient avaient parfois tendance à confondre ses gardiens avec des voleurs… Ce n'était qu'à la troisième disparition de Gobelin en une semaine que Gringotts avait commencé à s'inquiéter pour la sécurité de ses employés…

Fleur prit son courage à deux mains.

\- Je ne fais rien ce soir… je peux venir, si tu veux…

\- Je ne crois pas que ce soit le genre de musique que tu apprécierais…

\- C'est de la musique anglaise, non ? Alors j'aimerai, dit-elle d'un air buté.

Comment dire non à des yeux bleu marine comme ça… A une fille qui était un quart vélane, corrigea-t-il dans sa tête.

\- Okay.

\- Alors… « c'est dans la poche », c'est ça que vous dites, non ?

\- C'est ce que disent les Gobelins, rit-il. Mais je comprends l'idée… On y va ? Avant qu'un autre Gobelin ne serve de déjeuner à ce fichu coffre…

\- Oh, mais c'est déjà le cas, dit-elle sans marquer la moindre émotion. Il y a deux heures… tu n'as pas reçu la note ?

\- Par le grand Ragnarok… Et ils ne s'affolent pas plus que ça… Allons-y !

Et cinq minutes plus tard, Fleur s'esclaffait, assise à l'avant du wagon qui descendait dans les galeries inférieures, l'air de s'amuser autant qu'un enfant dans le grand 8 d'un parc d'attractions.

.

.

.  
Le lundi matin, Remus se leva et se frotta le visage. Par la barbe de Merlin, il devait arrêter de penser à elle.

Arrêter d'y penser, arrêter d'y penser, arrêter d'y…

Le petit déjeuner avait été préparé dans la cuisine. Sirius mordait sans conviction dans un croissant au beurre. Ils savaient tous les deux que Nymphadora s'était levée avant eux pour aller les chercher. Sa vaisselle sale était posée dans l'évier - il savait qu'elle la ferait à son retour. Elle ne déléguait jamais.

Il soupira.

Par Merlin, si elle arrivait à lui manquer dès _huit_ heures du matin, il avait un _grave_ problème.

\- Réunion ce soir, lui apprit Sirius entre deux bouchées.

Remus hocha la tête.

\- Tu penses à Harry ?

\- A comment éviscérer Servilus et faire disparaître le corps sans que Dumbledore s'en rende compte, plus précisément, dit-il avec un de ses sourires canins.

\- On sait tous les deux qu'il est le mieux placé pour apprendre l'Occlumencie à Harry.

\- Rien ne nous dit qu'il ira _dans ce sens…_

\- Patmol, je t'ai déjà dit que Rogue…

\- Il se fichait de Lily, répliqua Sirius, d'une voix presque mordante. Alors arrête de te faire des illusions. Il n'est avec nous que parce qu'il pense que ça sauvera sa peau.

Remus avait toujours été convaincu que le fait que Dumbledore fasse confiance à Rogue avait à voir avec son amitié pour Lily Evans. Une théorie que Sirius n'avait jamais crue.

\- Eh bien alors, c'est plutôt rassurant, si ses calculs l'amènent à choisir l'Ordre ! Parce qu'au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, il a accès aux points faibles et forts des _deux_ camps ! S'il estime que rester du côté de Dumbledore est le plus viable, je pense qu'on peut considérer que c'est bon signe pour nous !

Sirius secoua la tête en souriant. Comme si Remus était plus naïf qu'il ne le croyait.

\- Rappelle-moi quand tu auras _grandi_ , dit Remus, avant de monter sa tasse de café et ses croissants dans sa chambre.

.

.

.  
.

Bill secoua la tête, en riant, incrédule. Fleur Delacour était sans doute la seule personne de sa connaissance qui serait venue en robe bleu pastel et en babys en velours, à un concert d'Underground Howl. _Underground Howl._ Il aurait pensé que même une Française comprendrait le genre de musique que jouait le groupe…

Il attendait avec impatience de voir sa tête quand elle découvrirait la faune qui se réunirait pour le concert. Ce serait l'occasion de se moquer un peu de sa caractérielle (et hautaine) collègue et de la faire descendre de ses grands chevaux…

Le premier qui tente une main baladeuse va se faire bouffer, pensa-t-il. Potentiellement au sens propre. Et dans la cuisine française, on aimait la viande peu cuite.

\- Quoi ? demanda-t-elle candidement en voyant son air amusé. Ce n'est pas assez habillé ?

\- Ce n'est pas ça… rit-il. Tu es un peu trop « propre » pour être dans la fosse, c'est tout…

\- Je ne comprends pas, dit-elle sincèrement.

\- Tu ne vas pas tarder…

Une heure plus tard, ils faisaient la queue devant la salle de concert – un bar miteux où Bill et Charlie avaient leurs habitudes, les étés où l'aîné des enfants Weasley rentrait. Percy n'avait jamais accepté d'y entrer. L'endroit sentait le tabac (et d'autres substances fumables), la bière et le chauffé.

\- C'est… surprenant, dit-elle en plissant le nez. C'est incroyable que les gens soient si peu polis, dit-elle en indiquant le bout de la rue, où deux hommes se disputaient violemment, séparés par le gérant.

\- C'est tout ? rit-il en regardant cette poupée bleue au milieu des métalleux. Pas d'autres réactions ?

\- Ca me fait plaisir que tu m'aies invitée, dit-elle sincèrement.

Ce n'était pas exactement la réponse attendue, pensa-t-il, mais c'était agréable.

Les hommes se rapprochaient, en se disputant de plus en plus fort.

\- Calmez-vous, les garçons, dit-il, voyant que Fleur était de plus en plus mal à l'aise (il n'allait pas laisser ces deux idiots faire fuir Fleur alors qu'elle avait survécu à la vue du public tatoué, piercé et émêché qui les entourait). Tout le monde est venu pour s'amuser, pas pour voir ce genre de…

Le débat s'envenima. Les gens autour d'eux s'agitaient. Fleur ressemblait à une petite fille perdue au milieu de tous ces grands gars au style punk.

Un des tapageurs poussa Bill un peu trop fort. Fleur s'interposa. Le mec en face rit. Dommage pour lui. Les petits poings serrés de la française laissèrent deux beaux hématomes sur sa mâchoire carrée. Beaucoup des gens de la file d'attente rirent, et le gérant du bar raccompagna les deux bagarreurs loin de son établissement.

\- Elle a des crocs, la gamine, rit quelqu'un.

\- Faites-les passer devant, rit un autre.

C'est ainsi que Bill et Fleur, tous fiers d'eux, finirent juste sous la scène, à écouter _Underground Howl_ leur hurler dans les oreilles. Mis à part pour une surdité partielle à la sortie, on pouvait dire que leur premier rendez-vous (officieux) avait été une réussite.

.

.

.

Le cœur de Narcissa Malfoy manqua un battement – c'était ainsi que le Manoir lui signalait l'approche de plusieurs visiteurs. Elle se leva immédiatement et alla à la fenêtre. Son mari frappa à la porte au même moment – en tant que propriétaire du manoir, il pouvait y transplaner, ce qui n'était pas le cas de ses « invités ». Il portait toujours son masque et son capuchon.

\- Ils arrivent, dit-il simplement. Viens.

Elle fit apparaître des vêtements de jour et se coiffa d'un coup de baguette magique, puis elle prit la main tendue et le suivit pour aller accueillir les nouveaux arrivants.

C'était le début d'une nouvelle ère pour le manoir Malfoy, Lucius le savait. Il évita le regard de sa femme.

\- Un instant… dit-elle sur le palier du premier étage.

Elle alla fouiller au fond de son secrétaire et en retira la boîte dans laquelle elle avait conservé la baguette magique noire. Elle lui avait toujours trouvé un air presque cruel, avec son bout recourbé comme une griffe. La baguette aurait dû être détruite après le procès, mais le nom Malfoy inspirait toujours le respect aux bonnes personnes.

Ce soir, Bellatrix la folle ne referait qu'un avec sa baguette. Sa sœur reprendrait sa place à la droite du Seigneur des Ténèbres et Narcissa retournerait dans l'ombre.

Narcissa sut que ce n'était pas seulement la fraîcheur de l'air nocturne qui la fit frissonner, mais elle ignora le signal d'alarme que, pour la première fois depuis près de quinze ans, son sixième sens avait tiré.

.

.

.  
Remus lut le message. Une fois. Deux fois. Sirius fit de même.

Ca recommençait. _Fort_.

Le dernier rempart construit par le Ministère contre la barbarie avait failli. Il ne restait plus qu'eux pour la repousser.

.

.  
.

.  
.

Nymphadora frappa dans le _punching ball_ , encore et encore. La salle de sport et le studio de danse destinés aux employés du Ministère était toujours vide entre dix heures et onze heures du soir : c'était son créneau favori.

Sa baguette émit un sifflement. Il était temps de passer à la gymnastique suédoise.

Elle tira la langue à son reflet dans le miroir. Son visage empourpré fut bientôt encadré d'une coupe à la garçonne très courte. Elle alluma son _Walkman_ moldu amélioré et commença son échauffement au son de "I'm gonna fight them ooooff" (Seven Army Nation – The White stripes).

.

\- …Tonks ! Auror Tonks!

Nymphadora retira ses écouteurs et sourit à son supérieur, Savage, qui était accompagné de l'Auror Hawkes.

\- Désolée… les Bizarr's Sisters, fit-elle sur un ton d'excuse.

\- Azkaban s'est vidé, dit Savage d'une voix blanche.

\- Pardon ? dit-elle en enlevant son deuxième écouteur pour être sûre d'avoir bien entendu.

\- Azkaban. Tous les anciens Mangemorts s'en sont échappé.

Toute la chaleur que le sport lui avait apportée sembla disparaître d'un coup.

\- Scrimgeour veut que tu ailles prévenir Fol'œil et que vous surveillez l'Allée des Embrumes. On a tout le Bureau en code rouge, Anderson essaye de calmer la presse, mais il faut qu'on ait l'air de faire quelque chose ou on va devoir essuyer une vague de panique générale…

\- Le Ministre veut des résultats. Ce soir. Les journalistes arrivent déjà… confirma Hawkes.

\- Le Ministre ferait peut-être mieux d'admettre à tous ses électeurs que les Mangemorts ont eu une _aide extérieure_ , répliqua-t-elle.

\- Je ne te conseille pas de dire ça en dehors de cette salle de sport, fit Savage. Le coupable officiel est Sirius Black, dit-il avec une grimace, qui ne laissait aucun doute sur ce que lui, en pensait réellement.

\- Bien sûûûûr, pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé avant ? Un bagnard réfugié au Tibet qui arrive à faire s'évader, quoi ? six Mangemorts, à lui tout seul ? _Mais c'est qu'il est futé_ ! dit-elle amèrement.

\- _Dix_ Mangemorts, dit sombrement Hawkes.

Elle alla se changer, enfila son long manteau et prit un balai et une Cape d'Invisibilité au Bureau pour arriver le plus vite chez Maugrey (l'Auror paranoïaque n'avait _bien sûr_ pas de Cheminette).

Si elle avait croisé Fudge dans les couloirs, ministre et employeur ou pas, elle l'aurait giflé.

.

.

.

.  
.

L'aube semblait l'éclairer avec une froideur ironique.

Eh oui, le soleil revient toujours même si tu as l'impression que le monde est bien noir.

Nymphadora regarda sa montre. Six heures. Elle avait officiellement treize heures de sommeil à rattraper depuis la rentrée.

Elle n'avait envie de voir ni Remus, ni Sirius, ce matin. Sirius plaisanterait sur le fait qu'il faisait la une sans avoir besoin de quitter son canapé, ou broierait encore plus le noir… Remus tenterait de dire que la situation n'était pas si dramatique, que l'Ordre était organisé et prévenu. Elle n'avait vraiment pas envie d'entendre ça.

Elle transplana… droit dans une flaque de boue qui aspergea son manteau de taches brunes.

Elle n'avait même pas la force de brandir son poing vers le ciel ou de râler contre qui voulait l'entendre. Elle sentit aussitôt que les protections placées autour de la maison de ses parents avaient été augmentée. Le cottage et son petit jardin décoré d'une mare pleine de grenouilles avaient retrouvré l'atmosphère qu'elle avait connue dans ses jeunes années. Sa mère ouvrit la porte d'entrée sans rien dire.

Nul besoin de parler : elles avaient toutes les deux les yeux rouges. La _Gazette_ était posée sur la table de la cuisine.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle avait six ans, Nymphadora alla dormir dans le lit parental.

.

.

.

Nymphadora posa violemment sur la table de la cuisine les dossiers qu'elle avait dupliqué (volé aurait été un terme plus juste) au Bureau des Aurors. La réunion n'avait pas encore commencé, mais les conversations allaient bon train. Tous parlaient de l'évasion d'Azkaban (qu'elle vivait aux premières loges dès qu'elle mettait les pieds au travail) mais aussi du meurtre de Moroz. A ce sujet-là, bien que toute la communauté magique britannique lise la _Gazette_ , il semblait que seul l'Ordre sache lire entre les lignes, ces temps-ci.

Ce serait une réunion de crise – une de plus, si elle considérait sa semaine. Elle remarqua, presqu'avec dégoût que Sirius _appréciait_ d'avoir l'occasion de revoir du monde. Bien sûr, il n'appréciait pas plus qu'elle qu'autant de membres de leur famille proche et éloignée soit dans la nature, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de lui en vouloir d'être si enthousiaste à l'idée de se relancer dans l'action. Elle, était éreintée. Elle savait reconnaitre les symptômes du _burn-out,_ et si elle ne faisait pas plus attention...

Elle avait déjeuné avec une Amélia Bones très secouée. Tonks savait qu'elle et son frère Timothy (le père de Susan Bones, une camarade de classe d'Harry, Ron et Hermione) avaient été les seuls rescapés de sa famille, à l'issue de la Première guerre. En tant que membre éminent du Magenmagot, elle avait également dû essuyer interviews sur interviews au cours des dernières quarante-huit heures. Tout le monde voulait savoir quel projet de loi, sur les moyens du Bureau des Aurors et les conditions d'arrestations, d'interrogatoire et de détention, serait examiné pour faire face à cette situation exceptionnelle. Ça n'augurait rien de bon.

Dumbledore arriva enfin. Tout le monde s'arrêta de parler. Ceux qui espionnaient à l'extérieur rendirent compte de leurs (maigres) trouvailles et les autres écoutèrent. Remus évitait son regard. Par la barbe de Merlin, elle aurait bien aimé un peu de soutien de sa part… Sirius et le loup-garou remarquèrent qu'elle fut un peu froide vis-à-vis du Directeur, mais ne firent qu'échanger un regard étonné. Elle ne leur avait pas parlé de Noël.

A minuit, chacun rentra chez soi. Bon retour dans la routine du QG, pensa-t-elle avant de s'écrouler comme une masse, toute habillée, sur le lit à baldaquin qui avait été celui des sœurs Black, quelque vingt ans plus tôt.

.

.

.  
.

Pour changer, Tonks rentra tard, le soir suivant. Elle passa sa tête par la porte du salon.

\- Sur quel argent est-ce que vous vivez ?

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle se posait la question, mais c'était la première fois qu'elle osait la poser.

\- J'étais professeur particulier jusque récemment… répondit le loup-garou.

\- Pourquoi tu ne te fais pas embaucher par des Moldus ?

\- Parce que je n'ai pas encore renoncé à l'idée que la société magique puisse avoir besoin de moi, dit-il avec un sourire en coin - sourire qui n'atteignit pas ses yeux, nota-t-elle.

Il ne mentionna pas le fait que Dumbledore lui versait une pension. Le Directeur était logé, nourri et blanchi aux frais de l'école. Il estimait donc ne pas avoir besoin de salaire – salaire qui était la principale source de financement de l'Ordre.

\- Et moi… dit Sirius, j'ai tout l'héritage des Black à dilapider… Dingus me donne même un petit pourcentage sur la revente de mes trésors de famille, parfois… Sans parler du fait que pendant les 12 ans que j'ai passé en prison, les Gobelins ont calculé des intérêts sur l'argent que j'avais laissé dans mon coffre… ce qui fait pas mal d'argent. Je pensais que tout serait versé à Harry, mais les accords entre le Ministère et Gringotts font qu'on ne peut pas toucher à mon compte tant que je ne suis pas mort. Ni le bloquer, ni le léguer. Bill Weasley m'a pas mal aidé pour ça…

Tonks hocha la tête. Cette loi l'avait toujours agacée, et en particulier maintenant qu'il y avait eu une évasion massive de Mangemorts – elle doutait que l'évasion ait été monnayée, mais il était évident que les Mangemorts en fuite auraient accès d'une manière ou d'une autre à leurs avoirs bancaires.

\- Merci… Bonne nuit, les garçons…

\- Depuis quand on est « les garçons » ? dit Sirius en clignant des yeux.

.

.

.

\- Le palier du troisième étage n'est pas vraiment le meilleur endroit où parler, dit Remus d'un air ennuyé.

\- Sirius est en train de s'occuper de Buckbeak… Et puis, tu n'as qu'à pas m'éviter ! répliqua-t-elle.

\- Comment voulais-tu que je réagisse ? En te tombant dans les bras ?

\- Ca aurait été bien, oui, dit-elle en une tentative d'humour. Merlin sait que j'aurais besoin de me détendre…

\- J'ai l'âge d'être ton père ! répondit-il.

\- Tu n'es pas si vieux ! répliqua-t-elle.

Il planta ses yeux dans les siens.

\- J'ai _toujours_ été vieux… Greyback a volé mon enfance, et Peter et Voldemort se sont chargés du reste… « La jeunesse » ?rit-il d'un rire sans joie. Je ne l'ai jamais connue… Alors que toi…

\- Quoi, « moi » ? répliqua-t-elle férocement. J'ai passé mon enfance à la garderie de Sainte-Mangouste… Combien de cadavres et de blessés j'ai vu défiler avant mes quatre ans, selon toi ? Hein ? Et combien de fois j'ai joué au pitre pour dérider mes parents, parce que Voldemort avait tué un de leurs amis ? _J'étais là_ quand ma mère a appris que Sirius avait été condamné à perpétuité à Azkaban… Alors ne vient pas me parler de jeunesse insouciante, Remus, parce que je ne connais pas ça plus que toi !

Sa poitrine se soulevait, tant elle avait parlé sans s'arrêter pour respirer. Elle détestait qu'il la prenne pour une gamine, ou pour un de ces enfants qui n'avaient connu que l'après-guerre…

Remus la trouvait extrêmement belle en ce moment-là. Et il se dit que oui, peut-être, la vie l'avait esquintée autant que lui. Il pouvait au moins lui reconnaitre ça.

\- Je ne peux pas être en couple. Avec qui que ce soit, Nymphadora.

Elle avait noté qu'il avait dit « peux », non « veux ». Pour une fois, elle ne le reprit pas pour avoir employé son prénom. Elle savait qu'il faisait ça parce qu'il l'aimait bien et qu'il voulait qu'elle l'assume avec autant de fierté que le reste de sa personnalité.

\- Alors, il faut qu'on arrête ce petit jeu, toi et moi… Je suis un _loup-garou_.

Elle voyait bien qu'il avait pensé que c'était un argument de poids, l'argument qui la ferait définitivement renoncer. Dommage pour lui.

\- Je sais. Je m'en fiche.

\- Pas moi.

\- Remus ! _Je_ ne sais même pas à quoi _je_ ressemble! Mon visage a commencé à changer dès ma naissance ! Toi, tu te transformes en monstre une fois par mois, mais les 30 autres jours de chaque moi, tu vois le même visage dans le miroir ! Alors qu'est-ce que ça _peut me faire_ que tu sois un loup-garou ?

Elle croisa les bras sur la poitrine.

Remus la regarda, ouvrit la bouche, puis secoua la tête.

\- Ne le prends pas personnellement.

\- Comment veux-tu que je ne le prenne pas personnellement ? murmura-t-elle.

Et elle claqua la porte de sa chambre derrière elle.

.

.

.

.  
.

\- Elle est d'humeur exécrable depuis la fin des vacances… même avec Dumbledore… continua Sirius. Une idée du pourquoi du comment ?

En effet, Tonks empruntait de plus en plus sa moto volante pour se changer. Pour avoir fait pareil dans son adolescence, Sirius savait qu'elle faisait ça pour se calmer, voire éviter de frapper quelqu'un.

\- Pas la moindre… Et puis c'est _toi_ qui parle d'être d'une humeur exécrable ?

Sirius plissa les yeux. Cet air dégagé ne ressemblait pas au loup-garou : il l'avait immanquablement emprunté à son meilleur ami – c'est-à-dire lui.

\- Lunard…

\- …Oui ?

\- Tu es _sûr_ que tu n'as rien fait pour la contrarier ?

\- Non ! Je ne peux jamais être « sûr » qu'aucun de mes gestes ne l'ait vexée, vu le niveau qu'a atteint sa susceptibilité récemment ! s'exclama-t-il, surpris de perdre ainsi son calme. Il est en alerte rouge depuis _deux_ semaines !

\- Tu as du rater un truc.

\- Je n'ai rien raté du tout.

Remus croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et se mordilla la lèvre d'un air renfrogné. Il ne lui avait quand même pas demandé de l'embrasser !

La porte d'entrée claqua. Une Nymphadora en tenue de sport fit irruption dans la pièce, se planta devant Remus et colla son nez retroussé à quelques centimètres de celui du loup-garou.

Elle avait grandement besoin de se détendre, pensa Sirius.

\- _Un_ rendez-vous, Remus. Un seul, minuscule, rikiki, _micro_ -sco-pique rendez-vous. C'est tout ce que je demande.

Il ne sut jamais si c'était la trouille, la perspective d'enfin se débarrasser d'elle et de la calmer, ou si c'était la proximité de ces grands (et beaux) yeux gris, mais il répondit par un :

\- Accordé.

Nymphadora se redressa. Sourit.

\- Super ! Je file prendre une douche ! A tout à l'heuuuure !

Et elle repartit aussi sec en sautillant et en mmmmhmmhant le thème principal de _Dirty Dancing_ (« I had the time of my liiiife » pour ne pas le citer) dans les escaliers.

Remus, vaincu, se prit la tête dans les mains d'un air fataliste.

\- Par Merlin, mais dans quoi est-ce que je me suis engagé…

\- Enfin la paaaaix ! s'exclama Sirius en tendant les bras en signe de victoire. (Puis, avisant Remus : ) Oh, ça va, hein, pour un rendez-vous, on trouve pire qu'une fille qui partage le gène de la beauté divine avec moi…

\- Sirius ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Tais-toi.

.

.

.

.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait pour vous mettre Nymphadora Tonks à dos ? demanda Minerva McGonagall, alors qu'ils remontaient la pente de Poudlard, après avoir assisté à une nouvelle réunion de l'Ordre.

\- Quelque chose que je pensais qu'elle comprendrait.

La directrice de Gryffondor souleva un sourcil.

\- Elle voulait dire à Andromeda que Sirius est innocent.

McGonagall se mordit la lèvre.

\- Albus, je comprends pourquoi vous avez dit non… mais peut-être que Mrs Tonks a besoin, maintenant plus que jamais, de savoir qu' _en effet_ , son cousin est innocent.

\- Ça pourrait mettre en danger l'Ordre.

\- Ça pourrait nous obtenir deux nouveaux membres. Nous savons tous les deux que les Tonks sont des gens bien. Ils aimeraient aider.

\- Ça ne marche pas comme ça. Andromeda Tonks m'étriperait si elle savait que sa fille se met en danger, _à ma demande,_ sur son temps libre. Elle ne cherchera pas où sont les responsabilités de chacun. Non, je ne peux pas revenir sur cette décision, mais si vous avez des suggestions pour que miss Tonks soit plus enthousiaste à l'idée de travailler avec moi, je suis tout ouï…

\- Demandez à Remus de remplacer Fletcher pour encadrer la sortie à Pré-au-lard, dit simplement la sous-directrice.

\- Quel bien cela peut-il faire ?

\- Beaucoup de bien, croyez-moi.

Dumbledore fronça les sourcils. Il avait confié la mission à deux membres qu'il savait être célibataires et donc peu ennuyés à l'idée de passer la Saint-Valentin à surveiller des adolescents tout émoustillés par le 14 février.

Mais Remus Lupin et Nymphadora Tonks ?

Pour une fois, il n'avait rien vu venir.

.

.

.

Accio reviews (prouvez moi que je ne suis pas une Cracmol ! ^^) et bon week-end !


	12. Chapter 11 : Cupidon fait grève

**Chapitre 11** – Cupidon fait grève

.

.  
.

.  
.

\- Je cherche Nymphadora Tonks… Une fille sûre d'elle… avec des cheveux colorés…

\- Sûre d'elle ? Vous êtes sûr que vous la connaissez vraiment ? dit Savage suspicieusement.

\- Je suis un… ami.

\- Vous vous appelez… ?

\- Remus Lupin.

\- Ah, dit Savage avec un sourire. Deux minutes…

\- Plaît-il ?

\- Oh, c'est juste qu'elle vous aime bien…

\- _Oh_.

Nymphadora arriva deux minutes plus tard, un sourire radieux sur les lèvres.

\- Salut, Remus ! Que me vaut cette bonne surprise ?

\- Je passais dans le coin … (Un _Assurdiato_ informulé les entoura aussitôt… ils savaient tous les deux que Remus ne sortait presque jamais du QG sans raison liée à l'Ordre). Je voulais juste te dire que Dumbledore m'a demandé de t'accompagner à Pré-au-lard, dit-il sur un ton d'excuse.

\- Oh ! fit-elle surprise.

Le calcul se fit rapidement dans la tête de Nymphadora. La Saint-Valentin n'avait de l'importance que pour les célibataires.

\- Tous les deux ?

Il acquiesça.

Nymphadora se redressa de toute sa hauteur et brandit le poing au ciel.

\- Yeeees ! Je savais bien que la Fontaine aux Vœux de mes parents marchait !

\- Heu…Plaît-il ?

\- Rien… Je croyais que c'était Mondingus qui devait venir… Non, mais c'est très chouette ! Tu as du Polynectar ?

\- Non… J'en aurais besoin ?

\- Harry sort avec _Cho Chang,_ ce week-end… Ginny m'en a parlée - _Patmol_ aussi – une jolie Serdaigle… bref, on va devoir aller dans un restaurant _rempli de couples_ … Alors à moins que tu ne veuilles que Sirius et les autres te parlent de la jolie blonde que tu as embrassée aux Trois balais, je te _conseillerais_ de prendre du Polynectar.

Remus déglutit avec difficulté. Comment pouvait-elle suggérer qu'ils s'embrassent en public avec aussi peu d'émotion ? Lui, en était tout retourné.

\- Je… vais voir ce que notre Maître des Potions a en réserve.

Remus savait que Rogue passerait le soir-même pour la réunion de l'Ordre et pour lui apporter sa Potion Tue-Loup. Tonks en profiterait sans doute pour lui demander un somnifère – après tout, quitte à subir les remarques sardoniques de Rogue sur le fait qu'ils profitent de sa réserve à potions comme s'ils y faisaient leurs courses (ce qui était tout à fait exacte), autant lui donner une bonne raison de le faire.

\- A ce soir, alors, sourit Nymphadora. Désolée, je dois y retourner. Encore des tas de pistes bidons à vérifier, avant de confirmer à Fudge que oui, _tous_ ces fichus prisonniers sont protégés par un réseau… comme ça, il pourra répéter à la Gazette que _bien sûr_ Sirius a constitué ce réseau, dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

.

Dès qu'il referma la porte, Nymphadora inspira profondément.

 _Okay, Tonks_. Oui, elle parlait d'elle-même à la troisième personne.

Okay, Tonks. Tu as une semaine pour devenir une fille classe, bien élevée, spirituelle, le rendez-vous idéal, quoi.

Une semaine. C'était trop peu. Une éternité n'y suffirait sans doute pas… Elle avait besoin d'aide.

Elle était prête à payer un prof de bienséance si nécessaire !

Oh. Mais non.

Elle avait mieux. Une experte.

Elle fit apparaître une note de service, dans l'intention de l'envoyer au Département des Sports magiques, mais se ravisa. Elle n'oserait jamais remettre les pieds au Bureau si un de ses collègues interceptait son Appel d'Offres pour Changer Nymphadora Tonks en la Femme Idéale (nom de code : AOCNTFI – à vos souhaits).

.

Rems sourit et reprit la direction de l'atrium. Il nota le regard évaluateur que lui lançait Savage. Se pouvait-il que tous ses collègues sachent que Nymphadora avait un faible pour lui, alors que lui-même n'avait envisagé cette possibilité que très récemment ?

Sirius l'attendait devant l'échiquier qu'il avait dégoté dans un buffet le mois précédent. Les pièces étaient les plus acariâtres (Mr et Mrs Black avaient dû leur apprendre quelques choses) que Remus ait jamais vues.

\- Bah alors, Lunard, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? rit-il en voyant son air perplexe.

\- Tu crois que Nymphadora est sûre d'elle ?

Sirius leva un sourcil.

\- Tu vis sous le même toit qu'elle, et tu me poses la question à moi ?

\- Je ne suis pas très doué pour comprendre certaines personnes…

Sirius leva la tête et souffla des ronds de fumée, qui s'élevèrent en s'élargissant vers le lustre en cristal.

\- Sûre d'elle… Elle aime bien trop l'autodérision pour ça. Mets-toi à sa place. Elle ne voit jamais la même tête dans le miroir… c'est la benjamine de l'Ordre, celle qui doit faire ses preuves … et puis, elle est si maladroite qu'elle s'en veut à chaque fois qu'une mission rate...

Il faisait référence à au moins deux missions récentes où Mondingus et elle s'étaient retrouvés à remonter l'Allée des Embrumes en courant, poursuivis par des chiens de garde, parce que Nymphadora avait d'abord a) éternué bruyamment puis b) renversé une chaise, puis cumulé a) et b) à c) jurer comme un charretier en sautillant dans toute la pièce qu'elle explorait.

Remus sourit en pensant à la tête de Fletcher quand ils étaient arrivés au QG, que Nymphadora avait réclamé un pack de glaçons pour ses orteils endoloris et Fletcher le nécessaire de couture de Molly pour repriser l'arrière de sa robe, qui dévoilait un caleçon à la couleur douteuse.

Sirius tira longuement sur sa cigarette. Remus était perdu dans ses pensées. Sirius savait que c'était le moment idéal pour jouer aux échecs avec lui – et aussi pour savoir le vrai en prêchant le faux…

\- Elle est _vraiment_ maladroite… dit-il sur le ton de la critique.

\- Je trouve ça plutôt… mignon, dit Remus sans réfléchir.

\- « Mignon » ? Aha ! s'exclama Sirius victorieux, en se redressant dans son fauteuil. Remus Lupin n'a encore jamais dit devant moi qu'il trouvait une fille « mignonne » ! Raconte tout à ton vieux copain, Lunard…

\- Mais n'importe quoi !

\- N'importe quoi, en effet, dit la voix froide et cassante de Rogue. Quand les éternels étudiants auront fini leur petite scène de ménage, peut-être pourront-ils se rappeler qu'il y a une réunion dans deux minutes ?

\- Sors de cette pièce, siffla Sirius.

\- Ou sinon ? répliqua Rogue, doucereux.

\- Rien du tout, dit fermement Remus. Severus a raison, il est l'heure.

Rogue ne marqua aucune surprise à s'entendre appeler par son prénom. Il tourna les talons et disparut dans l'escalier menant à la cuisine. Sirius écrasa sombrement sa cigarette dans le cendrier en argent massif.

.

.

.

\- Emmeline ?

\- Oui ?

\- J'ai besoin de ton aide…

La sorcière plissa les yeux.

\- Tu veux encore parler du dossier Maldouger ? Je n'ai plus vraiment les données en tête, mais le trafic de Doxys s'est officiellement arrêté en juin dernier…

\- Non, rien à voir… Mission _AOCNTFI_.

\- Le nom ne me dit rien…

\- Emmeline, soupira Tonks, j'ai besoin de conseils... en séduction.

Emmeline cilla… puis éclata de rire.

\- Sérieusement ?

\- Très sérieusement, dit Tonks d'un air grave.

\- Mais tu as à peu près autant d'expérience dans ce domaine que moi, dit-elle en continuant de rire sous cape.

\- Séduire des sorciers dans des bars douteux pour leur tirer les vers du nez n'est pas la même chose que séduire quelqu'un qu'on aime vraiment bien, dit-elle en secouant la tête.

\- Admettons, mais je ne suis pas sûre d'être la personne la mieux placée pour…

Tonks l'attrapa par les épaules et planta ses yeux dans les siens.

\- Emmeline ! J'ai le choix entre toi et la rubrique « Ce soir ou jamais » de _Sorcière Hebdo_ ! Tu _dois_ m'aider ! Entre filles, faut se serrer les coudes, non ? Tu ne vas pas me forcer à aller demander des conseils à _Minerva McGonagall_ ?!

Ladite Minerva McGonagall toussota derrière elle et leur adressa un regard sévère, auquel Nymphadora répondit par un sourire penaud.

Puis elle se retourna vivement vers Emmeline.

\- S'il. Te. Plait.

Emmeline lança un regard à Sirius, qui passait dans le couloir à ce moment-là pour raccompagner les derniers invités. Elle se souvenait parfaitement de l'époque où c'était à lui que James Potter faisait ce genre de scène. Après tout, si le même Potter avait fini par convaincre _Lily Evans_ qu'il était un peu plus qu'un Poursuiveur égocentrique, malgré le fait qu'il ait eu le dragueur le moins subtil qu'elle connaisse comme professeur, elle supposait qu'elle pouvait l'aider.

\- Tonks ? Même si je pense que c'est une très mauvaise idée, j'accepte.

.

La Saint-Valentin… Par Circé, rester dans cette maison lui avait-il fait perdre la notion du temps à ce point ?

Sirius lança un regard douloureux à Emmeline Vance, qui parlait à Nymphadora en bas de l'escalier.

Il se rendait bien compte qu'il n'y avait plus rien entre eux. Même leur amitié, exceptionnelle autrefois, s'était transformée en distance gênée. Sirius lui avait tout pardonné, mais c'était elle qui n'arrivait à pas se pardonner de n'avoir pas remué ciel et terre pour le sortir de prison, alors même qu'elle le croyait innocent.

\- Sirius ? appela Maugrey.

\- Oui, j'arrive…

.

.

.

Ouh ! Le changement de température entre le départ et l'arrivée de son Transplanage la fit s'immobiliser un instant. Nymphadora frissonna et rejeta en arrière la queue de cheval brune qu'elle arborait aujourd'hui. Les élèves de Poudlard commençaient seulement à arriver et à remonter la grande rue. Elle n'eut aucun mal à repérer les cheveux ébouriffés d'Harry, qui était accompagné d'une jolie fille aux yeux en amande.

\- C'est marrant, non… disait la fille. Quand Sirius Black s'est échappé, il y avait des dizaines de Détraqueurs dans les rues… maintenant qu'il y en a dix en cavale, il n'y en a aucun…

Nymphadora sourit intérieurement. Au moins, Harry s'entourait de filles intelligentes. Elle était toujours surprise qu'aussi peu de gens sachent additionner deux plus deux, et se rendent compte que le Ministère n'avait plus aucun contrôle sur les gardiens d'Azkaban – l'absence d'avancée de l'enquête sur les Détraqueurs de Little Whinging le prouvait.

Elle repéra Remus à côté de Zonko et se précipita pour prendre le bras qu'il lui tendait galamment.

.

.

.

.  
Nymphadora portait un joli chemisier décolleté. Dommage qu'il fasse 2°C, que le vent soit givrant et que l'idée de lui passer sa veste (de toute façon trop élimée et rapiécée pour la réchauffer), comme dans les comédies romantiques, n'ait pas effleuré l'esprit de Remus. Autant pour le glamour.

Tout avait bien commencé. Remus avait lancé la discussion avec le sujet du Polynectar, en lui demandant ce qui se passait si on mélangeait des cheveux de Métamorphomage à la potion – ce à quoi Nymphadora put répondre (ayant tenté l'expérience en quatrième année sur une de ses camarades de chambre – et ainsi sérieusement compromis ses chances d'être préfète de Poufsouffle) qu'ils changeaient le breuvage en poison, potentiellement fatal pour qui n'avait pas la chance d'avoir un Severus Rogue dans les deux kilomètres à la ronde. Ils avaient continué à parler de leur rôle de babysitter de « Patmol », puis avait continué à surveiller l'Elu et son élue du moment.

Chez Mme Piedoddu, Nymphadora avait tenté d'adopter le regard traînant qu'Emmeline lui avait conseillé. Vu la tête de Remus, il avait dû se demander si elle ne couvait pas une conjonctivite. Il eut l'air encore plus inquiet (pour sa santé mentale) quand elle se mit à rire à chaque chose qu'il disait… Si Harry n'avait pas été lui-même si effrayé par la démonstration d'embrassade de ses voisins de table, peut-être aurait-il remarqué la gêne extrême de Remus (alias, un Monsieur-tout-le-monde polynectarisé), qui touillait les confettis tombées dans son thé avec frénésie, les joues d'une belle couleur tomate.

Quant au conseil numéro 3… elle aurait mieux fait de s'abstenir.

Nymphadora avait bien tenté de poser élégamment une jambe à côté de l'autre, sans les croiser, pour faire grande dame… mais après une demi-heure à tenir la pause, elle avait dû admettre que la position était atrocement inconfortable. Du coup, en tentant de s'étendre les jambes, elle avait 1) fait du pied à Remus, qui avait bondi en arrière et renversé le serveur 2) tapé dans le pied de la table en essayant de reculer, pour s'excuser, et renverser la théière en porcelaine, qui s'était fracassée par terre et avait aspergé deux couples de thé brûlant. Heureusement que l'entretien entre Cho et Harry s'était conclu quelques minutes plus tôt dans des circonstances tout aussi affligeantes, ou elle se serait mise à pleurer et Remus aurait été encore plus gêné.

Bon, elle s'était bien mise à pleurer, mais pas avant d'avoir convaincu Remus de continuer de veiller sur Harry avec Mondingus et d'être montée dans le Magicobus. La remplaçante de Stan Rocade lui avait gentiment apporté un paquet de mouchoirs… et l'attention des clients du bus avait été détournée de leur mal des transports par le concert de trompettes que son nez leur offrit gracieusement.

.

.

.

Remus rentra à dix-neuf heures, lessivé. Sirius, qui avait vu Tonks rentrer au QG avec cinq heures d'avance et monter dans sa chambre sans un mot, n'eut pas beaucoup de mal à comprendre pourquoi il était si silencieux.

\- C'était un désastre, hein ?

Remus se remémora le début de leur journée. Il n'était pas _totalement_ sûr de ce qui s'était passé, mais Nymphadora semblait avoir réussi à trébucher sur sa propre jambe (par Merlin, avant de la rencontrer, il ignorait que c'était même _possible_ d'être si maladroit…)…

\- Oui… mais je n'avais pas autant ri depuis longtemps.

Il lui raconta, sans se moquer, les différentes bourdes de Nymphadora.

Mais il passa sous silence l'entretien qu'avaient eu Harry, Hermione et Luna Lovegood avec Rita Skeeter. Entendre le fils d'un de ses meilleurs amis raconter la renaissance de leur meurtrier l'avait retourné. Bien plus que quand Dumbledore, qui n'avait pas été un témoin direct de la scène, lui avait raconté. Remus se rendit compte que s'il y avait une personne avec qui il aurait aimé en discuter, ce n'était pas Sirius, mais Nymphadora. Parce qu'elle, n'aurait pas tenté de plaquer le passé sur le présent. Elle aurait écouté sans a priori, attentivement.

Dommage qu'il l'ait fait fuir.

.

.

.

.

Nymphadora avait obtenu un rendez-vous. Un seul. Et elle avait tout gâché. Toute seule, comme une grande.

Sirius frappa à la porte de sa chambre.

\- Tonks ? On mange dans deux minutes… tu veux que je te monte quelque chose ?

\- Non, j'arrive.

Elle en avait fini de se cacher. Remus savait quelle calamité elle était. Aujourd'hui n'avait été qu'une occasion de plus de le prouver.

.

Nymphadora ne répondit pas tout de suite à la lettre de Ginny – humide et boueuse, comme son entraînement de Quidditch, apparemment : la benjamine Weasley avait paru d'humeur à peu près aussi massacrante qu'elle, étant à la fois agacée par le manque de confiance en lui de son frère et très contrariée par les plans de Saint-Valentin d'Harry. Tonks lui répondit avec compassion que son 14 février avait été également un désastre, et espéra que le récit de ses déboires dériderait la Gryffondor… Elle dé-tes-te-rait avoir à la mettre derrière les barreaux pour le meurtre de la préfète de Serdaigle.

Ginny répondit le lundi soir par une lettre enthousiaste : Gryffondor avait perdu le match, mais de peu, et Harry l'avait félicitée personnellement. Et Nymphadora se dit qu'il en fallait vraiment peu (de mots) pour être heureux. Dommage que les trois mots qu'elle veuille entendre ne quittent pas la bouche d'un certain loup-garou.

.

.

.  
.

Tonks plaqua son visage contre son oreiller. Par Merlin, Sirius n'était-il pas sensé empêcher Remus d'hurler à la lune ? La Potion Tue-Loup ne faisait visiblement pas tout…

Au bout d'une demi-heure, elle rejeta les couvertures, enfila ses (ridicules) pantoufles à pompon, descendit un étage et frappa à la porte où Remus était enfermé.

\- C'est pas bientôt fini, oui ? Y en a qui aimerait dormir !

Elle lança un sort qui rendit la porte invisible. Aucun des deux canidés ne semblait prêt à l'attaquer. Elle leva les protections de la porte et entra.

Le loup-garou hurleur sembla s'apaiser immédiatement. Il leva ses grands yeux d'ambre et son museau balafré vers elle, l'air d'attendre.

Tonks savait que même s'il avait une conscience plus humaine, la morsure du loup-garou restait empoisonnée. Elle fit apparaître des gants à toute épreuve et approcha doucement sa main de l'animal, en le regardant dans les yeux, mais avec un regard interrogateur, non de défi, comme elle le faisait avec Buck. Elle fut récompensée par une pression amicale contre sa main et un grand coup de langue. Le chien noir allongé sur le couvre-lit les regardait avec une expression rieuse.

\- Quoi ? dit-elle d'un air faussement agressif (elle n'était plus vraiment en colère… enfin, un peu quand même). Tu veux faire un commentaire, sac à puce ? Non ? Bon, alors on se calme maintenant… demanda-t-elle au loup plus qu'au chien.

Celui-ci poussa un gémissement d'acquiescement. Bon.

Tonks referma la porte, relança les sorts, serra son oreiller contre elle et remonta l'escalier.

.

.

.  
.

Nymphadora avait le nez plongé dans le _Chicaneur_ quand elle rentra au 12 Square Grimmaurt, le soir du 28 février. Le numéro de mars était plus qu'instructif. Elle accrocha machinalement son manteau à la patère et l'ignora quand il tomba avec un bruit sourd de cuir et de breloques sur le sol. Elle avait toujours le nez vissé à l'interview d'Harry quand elle referma les rideaux autour de Mrs Back. Toujours les yeux fixés sur l'article quand elle se prit de plein fouet le torse de Remus.

\- Ouch !

\- Nymphadora ? Est-ce que ça va ?

Elle avait rosit violemment – et le chatouillement au niveau de son cuir chevelu lui fit deviner que ses cheveux avaient pris une teinte plus vive – mais se reprit rapidement en collant l'exemplaire du _Chicaneur_ sous le nez de Remus. Elle sourit en le voyant loucher, puis froncer les sourcils et lui prendre le journal des mains.

En revanche, elle ne vit pas sur son visage la surprise attendue.

\- Tu le savais ? Mince, qui a vendu la mèche ?! Je voulais être la première à donner ça à Sirius !

\- Oh, il n'est pas au courant… mais Harry a donné cette interview lors de sa sortie à Pré-au-lard. Je suis resté avec lui après le… eh bien…

\- Le cataclysme Tonks, le coupa-t-elle, peu désireuse d'en parler. Dis, tu n'as pas l'air très emballé…

Remus ne répondit pas. Nymphadora posa sa main sur son épaule. Il eut un pauvre sourire – peu convaincant.

\- Hé… Harry est d'une autre trempe que la plupart des ados de son âge. De la trempe de ses parents.

De ma trempe, pensa-t-elle fort, et j'aimerais bien que tu t'en rendes compte.

\- Je sais.

Mais ça reste injuste pour lui, disaient ses yeux.

\- On va montrer ça à Sirius ?

Remus acquiesça. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser que son cœur lourd s'était encore allégé en l'espace de quelques petits mots banals. C'était la magie de Nymphadora Tonks.

.

.

.  
.

Severus fit un pas en arrière et écrasa quelques-unes des jonquilles qui avaient survécu aux giboulées de début mars. Il essaya de ne pas penser aux souvenirs que la dernière leçon d'Occlumencie avait ravivés et de se concentrer. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment que Voldemort découvre quel camp il servait.

Le poisson d'avril (en avance) d'Avery n'était pas du tout du goût du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il ne souffrait pas que ses partisans fassent des erreurs.

Bien sûr, Severus avait su dès le début qu'on ne pouvait pas retirer les prophéties du Département à moins d'être concerné par elles. C'était une protection élémentaire. Voldemort avait été idiot de faire confiance à Avery.

Le retour de Rookwood n'annonçait rien de bon pour Dumbledore et les siens. Voldemort ne soupçonnait pas qu'il y avait un espion dans ses rangs, mais il gardait Rookwood à ses côtés en permanence, tant qu'il ne savait pas _tout_ du Département des Mystères. Rogue aurait beaucoup de mal à approcher l'ancien Langue-de-Plomb. Il n'avait plus qu'à espérer qu'il était suffisamment dans les petits papiers de Lord Voldemort pour que celui-ci lui transmette lesdites informations.

A présent que Voldemort savait que seul lui ou Harry pouvait obtenir la prophétie, les choses allaient devenir dangereuses. L'Ordre devrait renforcer leur surveillance du Ministère… et d'Harry Potter. L'adolescent était pire que son père, quand il s'agissait des escapades nocturnes. Rogue ne le dénonçait pas lorsqu'il rendait visite à Hagrid, parce qu'il restait dans un périmètre qu'Albus et lui pouvaient surveiller et qu'Hagrid était de taille pour le protéger, mais s'il faisait mine de vouloir sortir de l'école…

A présent que Voldemort savait pour la prophétie, l'avance qu'avait eu l'Ordre sur les Mangemorts au cours des derniers mois n'était plus. Les deux camps avaient les mêmes informations, mais pas les mêmes forces. Avec les dix prisonniers libérés, les rangs des Mangemorts grossissaient, mais pas ceux de l'Ordre du Phénix.

Le ciel s'assombrissait doucement mais sûrement au-dessus de leurs têtes.

Et gare à ceux qui ne levaient pas le nez en l'air.

.

.

.

Fudge était furieux. Le fait que Dumbledore garde Sibylle Trelawney au château lui importait peu en réalité, mais le fait qu'il défie ainsi son autorité… Un Décret de plus ne serait pas difficile à passer, et Dumbledore le savait, mais Fudge en avait marre de cette petite guéguerre. Il fallait qu'il frappe fort, pour que le Directeur ne se relève pas.

Dolorès était sur le coup, bien sûr. Elle lui était loyale, mais elle n'avait pas rencontré le soutien escompté de la part des professeurs. Ils étaient tous vendus à Dumbledore, Malfoy lui avait toujours dit… Mais Fudge n'avait plus assez d'appui dans le Conseil d'administration. Celui-ci était devenu beaucoup moins influençable depuis l'ouverture de la Chambre des Secrets. Depuis le retour d'Augusta Londubat à sa tête, en fait. Moins influençable…ou plus acquis à la cause de Dumbledore ? lui susurra une petite voix dans sa tête.

Fudge claqua des doigts.

La voilà, la solution ! Il lui restait à faire pression sur les _élèves_. Les fils et filles à papa, les étudiants les plus loyaux au Ministère devaient être valorisés, au détriment des autres. Mrs Ombrage instaurerait un nouvel ordre méritocratique au sein de l'école Poudlard. McGonagall ne s'en remettrait pas. Dans le meilleur des cas, Dumbledore dévoilerait le vrai visage de l'école qu'il voulait construire, son anarchisme ou du moins son utopie d'ordre apolitique. Dans le pire des cas, son Inquisitrice gagnerait un appui auprès des élèves.

Fudge sourit et s'arrêta devant un miroir pour poser son invariable chapeau melon au sommet de sa tête.

.

.

.

.


	13. Chapter 12 : Le Phénix disparaît

**Chapitre 12** – Le Phénix disparaît

.

.

.  
.

Nymphadora avait les bras croisés.

\- Pourquoi tu refuses de me parler ? dit Remus, alors qu'ils attendaient Arthur pour commencer la réunion.

\- _Pourquoi_ est-ce que je ne t'intéresse pas ? répliqua-t-elle du tac au tac, à voix basse.

Elle lui tourna le dos pour se tourner vers les derniers arrivants.

\- Minerva a confirmé qu'on ne devait pas attendre le Directeur, ils ont rendez-vous avec Fudge dans cinq minutes, dit Molly en montrant la lettre qu'il avait envoyé.

Après le réglementaire échange de regards meurtriers entre Sirius et Severus, Arthur confirma que Moroz était bien sous l' _Imperium_ de Malfoy, et que Voldemort était enfin au courant pour les prophéties. La deuxième déclaration fut accueillie par un silence abattu.

L'Ordre n'avait jamais eu autant besoin de son phénix que ce soir.

Mais en l'absence de Dumbledore, il faudrait que ce soit elle. Tonks releva la tête.

\- Même s'ils savent, ils ne tenteront rien avant un moment… dit-elle d'une voie claire. Non, réfléchissez : le Bureau des Aurors est plein à craquer de détecteurs de magie noire. Si _Voldemort_ met un pied au Ministère, même les Moldus de Londres vont entendre les sirènes sous leurs pieds, et tous les Aurors seront alertés ! Voldemort doit le savoir (ou alors, on peut compter sur Severus pour lui passer le message). S'il a deux sous de jugeote, et au moins un espion dans mon service – comme le pense Maugrey ici présent – il attendra… Je ne dis pas qu'il faut relâcher notre surveillance, seulement que rien n'est perdu.

Elle faisait la brave, mais elle avait de plus en plus peur. L'attente de savoir quel serait le prochain pion à avancer sur l'échiquier était lassante : or, c'était quand ils s'habitueraient au _statu quo_ que Voldemort en profiterait pour les surprendre. Ils ne pouvaient pas se le permettre. Dumbledore n'avait pas exactement dit pourquoi Voldemort ne devait pas obtenir la prophétie – après tout, ce n'était que des mots, auxquels on choisissait d'accorder du crédit ou non – mais le fait que le vieux mage l'ait placée en haut de leurs priorités lui suffisait.

\- Bien parlé, sourit Sirius en levant son verre à sa petite-cousine.

Il y eut quelques sourires. Puis la porte d'entrée claqua, et Kingsley entra.

\- Dumbledore est en fuite, dit-il d'une voix blanche. Dolores Ombrage est directrice de Poudlard. Le Bureau est sur le qui-vive, et même si Fudge sait que Dumbledore est trop intelligent pour lui, il veut donner l'impression qu'on le recherche…

L'instant d'après, l'Auror essoufflé était submergé de questions.

Tonks se crut revenue à la maternelle. Elle se leva et cria :

\- Sileeeeeenceuh ! Kings', assieds-toi, Remus, donne-lui de l'eau, et _ensuite_ , il nous expliqua.

Il expliqua. Comment « l'Armée de Dumbledore » Junior avait été découverte. Comment Dumbledore avait improvisé pour qu'Harry et les autres ne soient pas renvoyés, comment il avait modifié les souvenirs de l'élève qui les avait trahis, comment Fudge avait réagi et comment le directeur avait dû fuir.

\- Je me suis douté qu'il ne se cacherait pas ici, mais je devais vérifier… et vous prévenir, acheva-t-il.

Arthur avait la tête entre les mains, et Molly était mortifiée. Personne autour de cette table ne tenait les Weasley pour responsables de la présence de _quatre_ de leurs enfants dans le groupe de Défense, mais il semblait évident qu'ils avaient honte. Nymphadora, Remus, Sirius et Mondingus regardaient leurs mains.

\- Je pensais bien qu'à force de surveiller le réseau de Poudlard Edgecombe tomberait à un moment ou un autre sur quelque chose, dit Mondingus. Mais sa _fille_ …

Tonks jeta involontairement un regard à Sirius. Molly le vit et fronça les sourcils.

\- Pourquoi Minerva n'est-elle pas directrice, si Dumbledore est parti ? demanda Nymphadora pour distraire son attention.

\- Parce que la fuite de Dumbledore et les propos qu'il a tenus – sur le fait de vouloir la place de Fudge, tout ça - discréditent tout le corps professoral qu'il a choisi et recruté… Je ne serai pas surpris que Trelawney et Hagrid soient chassés dès demain...

\- Comment prend-elle la nouvelle ? Minerva ?

\- Elle ne voulait pas risquer de quitter Poudlard mais je crois qu'elle est assez secouée…

\- C'est une femme forte, dit Remus. Elle sait que Dumbledore n'est pas loin et qu'il reviendra si nécessaire, mais elle doit être pas mal inquiète… à chaque fois que Dumbledore a été absent de l'école, il s'est passé des choses graves.

Il pensait à la nuit où le souvenir de Tom Jedusor avait failli coûter la vie de Ginny Weasley, mais aussi à celle où Voldemort avait failli mettre la main sur la pierre philosophale.

\- Où est-ce qu'il se cache, d'après vous ? demanda Emmeline.

\- Je ne m'inquièterais pas trop pour lui… Il a de bons amis un peu partout dans le pays.

Pour sa part, Remus misait sur la maison de Bathilda Tourdesac ou d'Horace Slughorn, des choix moins évidents pour le Ministère que celle d'Elphias Doge, par exemple. Mais il y avait aussi la maison des Dumbledore à Godric's Hollow, les logements moldus, les cachettes dans lesquelles il avait abrité Sirius pendant plus d'un an, la maison de la famille McGonagall en Ecosse, et il en passait… Le Ministère ne trouverait jamais le directeur tant que celui-ci ne _voudrait_ pas être trouvé.

Beaucoup opinèrent de la tête. Tous savaient qu'ils auraient ouvert leur porte à Dumbledore, eût-il été l'ennemi numéro 1 du Ministère.

Après ça, la réunion s'acheva, mais le QG ne se vida que très lentement.

\- Je suppose qu'on a besoin de moi au Bureau ? soupira Tonks.

\- Non, j'ai demandé à Scrimgeour de te faire passer dans mon unité, et on est de repos pour ce soir. Demain, par contre, on va devoir carburer et faire semblant de chercher avec application où ce vilain monsieur se cache…

\- Tu m'accordes une grasse matinée jusqu'à quelle heure ?

\- On partira du Bureau à neuf heures pétantes.

Nymphadora fit mine de bouder.

\- D'accord, 9h30… soupira Kingsley. J'envoie un message aux autres.

Tonks acquiesça, alla dire bonsoir à tout le monde et se dirigea vers l'escalier.

Kingsley sourit à Sirius.

\- Tu sais ce que Dumbledore a dit à Fudge, avant de partir? Quelque chose comme « Azkaban ? Bien sûr, je pourrais m'échapper si je le voulais, mais ce serait beaucoup moins drôle… » … Une idée de comment il aurait fait ?

\- C'est un excellent nageur, dit Sirius d'un air innocent.

L'image d'un nageur vêtu d'un costume de bain d'un autre âge, en train d'effectuer un plongeon parfait depuis la plus haute fenêtre d'une haute tour, sa barbe et ses cheveux blancs voletant autour de lui, traversa leur esprit à tous les deux, et ils éclatèrent de rire.

Molly leur lança un regard réprobateur depuis l'autre bout du hall, comme s'ils troublaient une ambiance de deuil.

\- Sirius ? Je peux te parler dans la cuisine ?

Sirius et Kingsley grimacèrent avec complicité.

\- Adieu, l'ami ! … Qu'est-ce que tu as _encore_ fait ?

\- Si seulement je le savais… dit l'Animagus en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

Sirius referma la porte derrière lui.

\- Tu étais au courant pour cette _ridicule_ « Armée de Dumbledore » ?

\- Oui, je savais.

\- Est-ce que tu as encouragé Harry, Hermione et mon fils dans cette entreprise ? demanda-t-elle encore, les bras croisés sur la poitrine.

Sirius garda un œil sur la baguette de Molly - des étincelles rouges s'échappaient de son extrémité. Il savait qu'elle lui en voulait, depuis l'article du _Chicaneur_ , que Sirius avait brandi dans toute la baraque en disant que c'était « excelleeeent ! ». Elle s'était méprise sur son enthousiasme : lui n'avait pas eu la chance de pouvoir donner sa vraie version des faits à la presse. Il avait pensé que l'interview rendrait les choses plus faciles pour Harry.

\- Je ne les ai pas _encouragés_ , mais je ne les ai pas non plus dissuadés de le faire, dit-il très calmement.

\- _Pourquoi_ ? On dirait que ça t'amuse de les pousser à jouer les fauteurs de trouble !

\- Alors c'est encore ça, le problème ? J'aurais une mauvaise influence sur ces gosses ? Molly, ils ont eu l'idée tous seuls et je _doute_ qu'ils auraient changé d'avis si je leur avais dit de ne _pas_ le faire ! La psychologie inversée et les adolescents, ce n'est peut-être pas le mieux…

\- Ron n'aurait jamais…

Sirius faillit crier que c'était Hermione, celle en qui Molly avait sans doute le plus confiance pour dissuader les garçons de faire ce genre de choses, qui avait été la première à avoir cette idée.

\- Molly ! Ron, comme Harry et Hermione, font ce qu'ils pensent être _juste_ ! C'est quelque chose qu'Arthur et toi leur avez appris et vous devriez en être fiers ! Alors oui, leur choix a eu des conséquences graves, comme le renvoi de Dumbledore, mais pense aussi à tout ce qu'ils ont appris cette année ! Ils ont appris où doit aller leur loyauté ! dit-il en comptant sur ses doigts. A se méfier de la presse et des manipulations politiques de Fudge ! A exercer leur esprit critique ! _A se battre et se défendre_ , nom d'un chien !

Molly ne savait plus quoi dire, mais elle savait qu'elle était très en colère. Sirius ne savait plus quoi dire : au fond, Molly devait être rassurée que ses enfants aient appris quelque chose en Défense. Mais elle était vexée, parce qu'elle savait qu'elle avait tort d'être en colère contre Sirius. Mais elle trouvait aussi qu'il jouait trop le rôle du grand-frère qui pousse son cadet à faire des bêtises (et Merlin savait qu'elle était connaisseuse dans le domaine) plutôt que celui de père de substitution.

Tonks, qui attendait derrière la porte le moment le plus propice au désamorçage de tension entre les deux, fit brusquement irruption dans la pièce.

\- Oups ! Je dérange ?

\- Pas du tout, dit Molly en se radoucissant immédiatement, bien que son regard restât froid quand il se posa sur Sirius. Nous avons fini.

\- Je cherche mes chaussettes à rayures jaunes et noires, l'un de vous les a vus ?

\- Je ne suis pas sûre que la cuisine soit le meilleur endroit où les chercher… observa Molly d'un air las.

Sirius pensa au fard à paupières qu'il avait retrouvé dans le pot du petit Filet du Diable de la véranda, et au paquet de M&*s qu'il avait trouvé caché dans la pendule de grand-mère du troisième étage (quand on savait le genre d'objets qui peuplaient cette maison, il était presqu'étonné que la _pendule_ n'ait pas avalé les anti-fringales nocturnes de l'Auror), et se dit que plus rien ne l'étonnait avec sa cousine.

\- La dernière fois que j'ai vu quelque chose de ta panoplie Poufsouffle, c'était dans le boudoir du deuxième, dit Sirius.

\- Merci ! Ah, et Arthur a dit qu'il était prêt pour partir, dit Tonks.

Elle adressa un clin d'œil à Sirius avant de repartir à la recherche de ses sous-vêtements.

\- Bonsoir Sirius, dit Molly avec raideur, avant de quitter la pièce.

C'était décidé. A partir de demain, Sirius surnommerait Tonks la désamorceuse de bombe.

.

.

.

.

Remus ouvrit la porte sans réfléchir.

L'espace d'un instant, il fixait une Tonks suspendue dans les airs en position du lotus, sa baguette magique coincée entre les dents. L'instant d'après, elle était étalée de tout son long sur le tapis de sa chambre et jurait comme un charretier.

\- On ne surprend pas quelqu'un comme ça quand la seule chose qui sépare cette personne d'une mort à la mode pancake est un _Levicorpus_ !

Il ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Il riait même tellement qu'il dut s'appuyer au chambranle de la porte. Cette fille allait la tuer. A moins qu'elle ne se tue avant. Elle avait l'air emmêlée (une fois n'est pas coutume) dans ses propres jambes.

\- Besoin d'aide ? s'esclaffa-t-il.

\- Non ! s'exclama-t-elle furieusement. Qu'est-ce que tu voulais ? Te moquer ?

\- Non, juste te dire que le dîner est prêt… Tu ne répondais pas.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

\- J'arrive… Une idée d'excuse à servir à Fudge pour n'avoir toujours pas trouvé notre fugitif préféré ?

\- Heu, laisse-moi réfléchir… Parce que Dumbledore est plus intelligent que tous les membres du Ministère réuni ? Sans vouloir te vexer.

\- Non, j'accepte l'argument, dit-elle sur un ton léger. Seulement, ça risque de ne pas le mettre de bonne humeur… Enfin, s'il a deux sous de jugeote, il sera arrivé à la même conclusion…

Elle se mit debout en s'aidant avec une chaise… qu'elle renversa. Elle se résigna à garder son postérieur à terre.

\- Je m'agace moi-même des fois… non, tout le temps, en fait. Après la Potion Tue-Loup, ils ne pourraient pas travailler sur le Tue-Maladresse-Tonksienne ?

Remus l'aida à se relever et continua à la laisser lui faire la conversation tandis qu'ils descendaient les escaliers.

Il n'aurait jamais pensé pouvoir être attirée par une femme comme Nymphadora. Plus fille que femme. Plus folle que sage. Plus jeune que lui. Plus rieuse aussi. Plus Sirius, plus désordonnée, moins rangée, moins désireuse de s'installer dans la vie que lui. Elle était une flamme vivante qu'il observait de loin, de peur de s'y brûler, une fille dont les éclats de rire et ceux qu'elle suscitait envahissaient le 12 Square Grimaud à chaque fois qu'elle y passait, une fille qui comprenait l'insécurité que provoquait le fait de voir son apparence changer malgré soi.

Non, en réalité, il n'y avait rien d'étonnant à ce qu'elle lui plaise. Ce qui était plus étonnant, c'était ce qu'elle pouvait bien voir en lui.

.

Plus tard dans la soirée, Remus s'affala, fatigué, sur un fauteuil de la cuisine. Il avait _vraiment_ besoin que quelqu'un remette un peu d'ordre dans sa vie sentimentale.

Sirius lui jeta un regard interrogateur.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

\- Lily me manque.

Le sourire de Sirius se fâna.

\- A moi aussi, Lunard, à moi aussi…

Mais Remus savait que c'était seulement l'amie rigolote et combattive qui manquait à Sirius.

Lui avait besoin qu'une femme lui explique comment marchaient les autres femmes. Comment il devait réagir face à une fille qu'il appréciait. Comment avoir plus confiance en soi. Comment tomber amoureux.

Il avait besoin de sa meilleure amie.

.

.

\- Lily me manque.

Nymphadora s'éloigna de la porte en silence, le cœur gros.

C'était donc ça, le problème. Ce n'était pas _elle_ qui n'était pas assez bien, c'était le fantôme de Lily Evans qui était encore trop présent dans le cœur de Remus.

\- Mais Bombabouse, ça fait plus de _quinze_ ans, Remus ! s'exclama-t-elle en donnant un gros coup de pied dans un crachoir Black (argent massif) qui servait de porte-parapluies de remplacement (on l'avait jugé plus stable que le pied de troll).

Le crachoir ne bougea pas d'un pouce (son orteil, en revanche, sembla hurler de toutes ses forces).

Nymphadora ne détestait ni Lily Evans, ni son fantôme, seulement ce qu'elle empêchait Remus et elle de vivre.

.

.

.  
.

Fred tendit à son frère les deux nouveaux Gallions qu'ils avaient gagnés. Leur recette du mois s'élevait désormais à 18 Gallions (et les vacances, où ils faisaient le plus gros de leurs ventes, arrivaient à grand pas) : pas mal pour une petite entreprise qui ne vivait pour l'instant que de vente par correspondance ! Lee frappa à la porte du dortoir et entra.

\- Pouah ! Les gars, on avait dit plus de potion dans le dortoir !

\- Nos stocks se vident trop vite, répliqua Fred.

\- On ne peut pas se permettre de perdre des clients en les faisant attendre…

\- Nos ventes ont triplé en trois jours… J'ai l'impression que tout le monde fait ses réserves de munitions à lancer sur Ombrage…

Lee éclata de rire et attrapa le paquet de Dragées surprise de Bertie Crochue qui était sur sa table de nuit. Il renifla un bonbon (il n'avait pas attendu les cours de Maugrey Fol'Oeil pour apprendre à se méfier de toute substance comestible restée à proximité des jumeaux Weasley sans qu'il soit là) et le mangea. Il attendit l'apparition de symptômes, mais rien ne se passa.

\- Enfin, Lee, tu nous connais, rit George à qui son petit manège n'avait pas échappé.

\- _Justement_ … Comment vont les comptes ? dit-il en montrant le dossier plein de graphiques, de factures et de bons de commandes que les jumeaux gardaient sous clé, dans la malle de George.

\- On ne peut mieux…

\- On a déjà les produits… la clientèle… de quoi ouvrir la boutique… énuméra Fred en mélangeant la Potion vomitive qu'il préparait.

Lee leur lança un regard soupçonneux.

\- Vous n'allez quand même pas partir _avant_ vos ASPICs, si ?

Les jumeaux échangèrent un regard grave.

\- On va rester encore quelques jours pour préparer notre grand final, mais certainement pas jusqu'à la fin de l'année…

\- Honnêtement, Lee, sans _Quidditch_ , sans _Dumbledore_ , Poudlard n'est plus pareil… Combien de temps avant qu'Ombrage édite son décret sur les punitions corporelles, sans que personne au Ministère ne lève le petit doigt ?

\- En face, on a la possibilité de retourner s'amuser dans le monde réel, d'ouvrir notre boîte et de contribuer ainsi à créer une armada anti-Ombrage…

\- Vous n'allez pas me laisser tout seul ici… et puis… vos études !

\- Combien d'ASPICs est-ce qu'on va avoir, à ton avis ? Potions, Sortilèges, Métamorphose, peut-être ? Mais pas Défense à cause d'Ombrage, alors que c'était notre matière forte…

Un silence de plomb tomba sur le dortoir des Gryffondors. Pour les septièmes années, les deux prochains mois allaient être les derniers qu'ils passeraient à Poudlard. Lee était leur ami depuis la première année - il comprenait. Entre l'appel de la liberté, de l'action, et deux mois dans un château qui avait perdu son charme et son éclat, il n'aurait pas non plus hésité. Mais lui, avait besoin de ses ASPICs pour entrer dans le commerce international.

Lee choisit une autre dragée, d'une jolie couleur jaune, celle des jonquilles qui poussaient dans le jardin du Terrier la dernière fois qu'il avait été invité à rendre visite aux Weasley.

\- Et que vont dire vos parents ?

\- On s'en occupe, dit Fred d'un air gêné. Oh non, Lee, pas celui-là !

Mais Lee s'était déjà couvert de plumes et avait pris une couleur jaune canari. Ses protestations se changèrent en piaillements courroucés qui firent éclater de rire les deux jumeaux.

.

.  
.

Nymphadora éclata de rire. Elle n'aurait pas cru que Sirius apprécierait autant de voir un film moldu.

Elle avait passé du temps à mettre en place cette soirée cinéma : dénicher un vieux projecteur qui ne nécessite pas l'usage de l'électricité et des bobines en bon état dans les archives d'un cinéma de quartier n'avait pas été une mince affaire. Et c'était sans parler de sa bataille avec les popcorns (dans laquelle elle avait perdu sa main droite).

Sirius avait eu besoin qu'on lui change les idées récemment. Harry, Hermione et les enfants Weasley avaient tous choisi de rester à Poudlard pour les vacances de Pâques, les BUSEs approchant pour les cinquième année, et elle sentait que Sirius était un peu vexé qu'aucun n'ait proposé de lui rendre visite.

Pour ne rien arranger, lors de leur dernière réunion, Severus s'était montré odieux envers l'Animagus, et de manière plus surprenante, envers Remus. Elle s'était vaguement demandé si une date dans le calendrier ne lui avait pas rappelé de mauvais souvenir d'école, mais Emmeline non plus n'avait aucune idée de ce qui lui prenait.

Arthur avait écourté la réunion, après que Sirius ait failli en venir aux mains avec le Maître des Potions, mais la tension était toujours palpable aux meetings suivants. Quelques semaines plus tôt, Rogue avait eu des raisons de penser que Voldemort examinait les souvenirs de Rookwood pour tracer un plan précis du Département des mystères. Ils ignoraient encore que ce plan devait permettre à Voldemort d'attire Harry hors de l'école, par le biais de ses rêves, mais même sans cela, l'information n'était pas rassurante.

La vie au QG était assez morne. Remus et elle avaient l'impression de jouer les gardes-malade : Remus avait mis à contribution tous les membres de l'Ordre pour faire sourire Sirius. Parce que Sirius connaissait désormais trop bien les façons de jouer de ses colocataires pour s'amuser avec eux, Remus avait organisé un tournoi d'échecs version sorcier - mais celui-ci avançait à pas d'escargot, car les membres de l'Ordre ne pouvaient se libérer que quelques soirs par semaine.

Rogue avait rebaptisé le QG la « Pathétique Colonie de Vacances pour Chienchien ». Tonks l'aurait frappé, si elle n'avait pas su que c'était exactement ce que Rogue voulait. Il agissait comme tous ces gars en manque de reconnaissance : il préférait être remarqué plutôt qu'ignoré, haï pour son attitude plutôt qu'haï pour ce qu'il ne pouvait plus changer.

\- C'est quoi ? demanda Sirius, hilare.

\- _Sacré Graal_ , des Monty Python ! rit-elle. Faut refaire ta culture, mon vieux !

\- Le vieux a encore deux-trois truc à t'apprendre, « petit scarabée », répliqua-t-il. Citation de… ?

\- _Kung Fu_ , vieux singe… répliqua-t-elle en lui lançant un popcorn.

\- Pas mal… « Je vais lui faire une offre qu'il ne pourra pas refuser » ?

\- _Le Parrain_ … tu ne m'auras pas à ce jeu-là, cousin…

\- On parie ?

Le sourire de Nymphadora s'élargit.

.

.  
.

Nymphadora regarda vaguement l'ampoule de sa salle de bain, qui, avec la vapeur d'eau ressemblait follement à une pleine lune dans le brouillard.  
Par Circé ! Est-ce qu'elle pensait vraiment à Remus Lupin même en se lavant les dents ?

Raaaah !

.  
.

Nymphadora avait encore mis la musique à fond dans la salle de bain. Les Bee Gees… Et elle disait qu'eux, avaient des goûts dépassés…

Remus se surprit à marquer le tempo avec son pied. Une preuve de plus de l'effet qu'elle avait sur lui. Il se sentait plus jeune à son contact. Elle le changeait. Il se sentait beaucoup moins l'air d'un professeur d'un autre temps, avec elle.

« Night fever, Night feveeeer… ! » chantait toujours Tonks à tue-tête quand elle remonta le couloir et passa devant sa chambre.

Et il maintenait ce qu'il avait dit. Elle ne chantait pas faux du tout.

.

.  
.


	14. Chapter 13 : Freak

**Chapitre 13 – Freak**

. _  
_.

.  
.

Ginny entra comme une furie dans les vestiaires et jeta une lettre sur les genoux de Ron, qui était en train de mettre ses bottes.

\- Maman veut que je te surveille et que je te rappelle _encore une fois_ de te concentrer sur tes BUSEs…

Mrs Weasley semblait les tenir pour personnellement responsables du départ de Dumbledore. Et sa dernière dispute avec Michael Corner n'était pas pour améliorer son humeur.

\- Comme si Hermione ne le faisait pas assez… dit Ron en levant les yeux au ciel. Comment ça se fait qu'on n'ait pas reçu plus de Beuglantes ?

\- Si je devais deviner, je dirais que maman en a envoyé et qu'elles ont explosé à la figure de la Brigade inquisitoriale quand ils ont tenté de les ouvrir, dit Ginny avec un grand sourire. Enfin c'est la seule explication que j'ai trouvée aux regards haineux que Millicent Bulstrode me lance à chaque fois qu'elle me croise… Maman doit penser qu'on les a reçues et qu'on a retenu la leçon, parce qu'elle a envoyé des _œufs de Pâques_ ! s'exclama-t-elle en lui montrant le colis. J'apporterais les siens à Harry après l'entraînement…

Ron hocha vaguement la tête, parcourut les lignes écrites par la main furieuse de Mrs Weasley et soupira. Ginny fronça les sourcils. Elle avait pensé que la perspective de manger du chocolat remonterait le moral de Ron… Angelina allait _vraiment_ le tuer s'il ne se ressaisissait pas avant leur match contre Serdaigle.

\- Dis… Harry a reparlé à Cho depuis… la fin de l'AD ?

Elle avait remarqué qu'Harry n'était pas très bavard depuis quelques semaines. Elle en avait touché deux mots aux jumeaux. Fred et George pensaient qu'elle se faisait des idées. Et ils n'avaient pas manqué de la taquiner…

\- Cho ? dit Ron, en prononçant le nom presqu'agressivement. Non, je ne pense pas… Pourquoi les histoires d'Harry t'intéressent ?

\- Pour rien… dit-elle d'un air dégagé. Alors c'est quoi ? Les BUSEs ? Ces rendez-vous pour votre orientation ? Je le trouve un peu abattu, c'est tout…

\- Pas que je sache… dit Ron un peu mal à l'aise, comme à chaque fois que sa sœur lui parlait d'Harry. On y va ?

\- Oui, oui…

.

.  
.

.  
.

Tonks n'était partie que depuis deux jours (soi-disant sur la trace de Dumbledore, pour le compte du Ministère) et Remus voyait déjà son absence dans chacune des chaises vides, des minutes passées en silence dans cette maison. Il se prit la tête entre les mains.

\- Sirius ?

Remus releva la tête. Est-ce qu'il rêvait ?

\- _Harry_ ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- J'aimerais parler à Sirius…

Remus se précipita en dehors de la pièce. Il se doutait que ce que faisait Harry était tout à fait illégal - autant que ce ne soit pas pour rien. Surtout qu'il avait l'air assez agité.

\- Sirius ! dit-il en arrivant dans le salon du haut, où son ami fouillait les armoires à la recherche (une fois n'est pas coutume) de Kreattur. Harry est là ! A la Cheminette !

Sirius fut debout en un instant, et devant l'âtre en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire.

Harry leur raconta ce qu'il avait vu. Les deux Maraudeurs furent surpris. Bien sûr, ils avaient connu ce James-là, mais ce n'était pas la partie de lui qu'ils avaient retenue et qu'ils avaient transmise à Harry. Or, la réalité, dans toute sa complexité, revenait toujours à la charge. Malgré les années, et malgré les tentatives pour oublier.

Quand Harry leur parla de son père qui arrangeait ses cheveux pour plaire à sa mère, tous deux revirent la scène comme si c'était hier. Des souvenirs de cheveux roux, de rires, de Quidditch, d'arbre creux, de passages secrets, de lunettes et de cheveux d'un noir de geai, de jus de citrouille, de fumée, d'odeur de forêt et de pluie, traversèrent leur esprit à tous deux.

\- Est-ce qu'il jouait avec ce Vif d'Or ? demanda Remus avec curiosité.

\- Oui, répondit Harry.

Sirius et Remus sourirent.

La réaction d'Harry les surprit, cependant. S'il n'avait pas été plus diplomate, Remus aurait bien fait une comparaison entre le James de quinze ans qu'Harry avait vu et Ron Weasley. La manière dont il s'assagissait au contact d'Hermione, comme James au contact de Lily, lui aurait paru un très bon paradigme.

Et puis vint le sujet le plus sensible.

\- Comment se fait-il que ma mère l'ait épousé ! Elle le détestait !

\- Mais non, dit Sirius.

Comment expliquer à Harry en quelques mots tout ce qu'il n'avait pas vu de James, tout ce qu'il n'avait pas vu de Lily, tout ce qu'il avait manqué ? La maturité et les changements de caractère, la complicité qui vient du fait d'être dans le même camp quand le monde se scinde en deux, l'immuabilité de leur amour malgré les disputes et les chamailleries ?

\- Ecoute, ton père était le meilleur ami que j'ai jamais eu et c'était quelqu'un de bien. Beaucoup de gens sont idiots quand ils ont quinze ans. Il a grandi. Et changé.

Harry n'avait pas l'air convaincu. Si seulement ils constituaient eux-mêmes une Pensine avec leurs souvenirs de cette époque… c'était une idée, tiens…

\- D'ailleurs, comment est-ce que Rogue a réagi en découvrant que tu avais vu tout ça ?

\- Il a dit qu'il ne m'enseignerait plus jamais l'Occlumencie… Comme si ça me…

\- Il a QUOI ?

.  
.

\- Laisse-moi sortir, Lunard, je te jure que je ne ferai _que_ lui coller mon poing dans la figure – son nez est déjà cassé, ça se verra même pas – et je rentrerai bien gentiment après ça…

\- Tu restes _ici_ , dit Remus fermement. _Je_ vais aller lui parler…

\- Où est Dumbledore quand on a besoin de lui ! soupira Sirius. Il lui fait confiance, et paf ! dès qu'il s'en va, bizarrement la sécurité d'Harry n'est plus sa priorité !

\- Arrête, tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas pour ça que Rogue…

\- Remus, mets-toi dans le crâne que Rogue retournera sa veste dès qu'il en aura l'occasion !

Remus secoua la tête. Sur certains sujets, il ne ferait jamais entendre raison à Sirius et il le savait. A ce moment-là, la porte d'entrée claqua et la voix chantante de Nymphadora envahit le hall d'entrée.

\- Hellooooo ! Vous êtes où ?

Remus se précipita dans le couloir et attrapa son manteau miteux.

\- Tonks ! Tu ne laisses Sirius sortir sous _aucun_ prétexte ! Je vais à Poudlard !

.

Remus rentra deux heures plus tard. Sirius n'était pas au rez-de-chaussée, et Remus le soupçonnait d'être en train de bouder dans la chambre où il gardait Buck enfermé. Tonks enleva ses pieds de la table basse en le voyant rentrer (c'était la règle, mais Remus savait pertinemment qu'elle les y remettrait à l'instant où il aurait quitté la pièce) et lui demanda tout de suite ce qui s'était passé. Il lui répondit par une question.

\- Molly et Arthur viennent ce soir ?

\- Oui, je pense… pourquoi ?

\- Fred et George ont quitté l'école. Je ne sais pas s'ils ont prévenu leurs parents… Du coup, le château était en émoi, je n'ai pas pu trouver Severus… je lui ai seulement laissé un mot dans son bureau – un qui ne sera pas intercepté, c'est déjà ça.

\- Ils sont partis… « partis » ? demanda-t-elle gravement.

\- J'ai croisé Hagrid, les jumeaux lui avaient parlé du fait qu'ils voulaient partir et visiblement ce n'était pas leur premier coup d'éclat… cette fois, ils ont transformé le cinquième étage en marais, dit-il en riant sous cape.

\- En _marais_ ? sourit-elle. Ombrage a dû a-do-rer… Ces garçons sont mes héros… Tu penses que ça ferait plaisir à Sirius de savoir ça?

\- Toi, vas-y, dit-il, un peu refroidi.

\- Franchement, des fois je me demande quel âge vous avez tous les deux… soupira-t-elle.

.

Ginny lui avait écrit une lettre relatant le départ de ses frères, le soir même. Tonks la soupçonnait de s'ennuyer un peu sans eux. La Salle commune de Gryffondor devait être beaucoup plus calme – idéal pour réviser les examens, aurait dit Molly…

« _Il y a un trou en forme de balai dans la porte du bureau du Crapaud, « à la Tex Avery » (Harry a dit que tu comprendrais peut-être). Et Peeves ! Je ne l'ai jamais vu si appliqué à rendre Ombrage chèvre… il cause beaucoup moins de soucis aux élèves, du coup, c'est plutôt agréable… Des nouvelles de Merlin ? Bises, Ginny»._ Merlin (avec son alternative, Gandalf) était le nom de code qu'elles donnaient à Dumbledore.

Tonks répondit rapidement à la lettre de la benjamine Weasley. Molly et Arthur avaient pris un sacré coup en apprenant le départ de leurs enfants : les jumeaux avaient tout de même jugé bon de laisser une adresse et des explications. Tonks avait été presque sûre que Fred et George avaient barricadé le numéro 93 du Chemin de Traverse pour ne pas avoir à affronter leur mère, mais comme il n'était fait mention d'aucune mort tragique de jumeaux roux dans l'édition du soir de la _Gazette_ , elle supposait que les Weasley avaient accepté la nouvelle.

Tonks avait décidé de profiter de son après-midi de libre pour passer leur rendre visite.

Et… elle fut impressionnée. 48 heures après le renvoi des jumeaux, le magasin était ouvert et tournait… du feu de dieu ! Elle eut du mal à se frayer un chemin parmi les cartons à livrer et la foule de curieux qui avaient envahi les lieux pendant leur pause-déjeuner. Et encore, les enfants du monde magique étaient à l'école ! Ils allaient cartonner pendant les vacances d'été.

\- Fred ! Heu, non, George, pardon !

\- Oui ? dit le jeune homme roux à l'uniforme prune.

\- C'est Tonks ! rit-elle.

\- Ah ! dit-il avec un énorme sourire. Fallait le dire tout de suite… enfin, on aurait dû s'en douter… Qui porte des cheveux rouges pendant ses jours de repos !

\- Ca fait plaisir de vous voir… et les affaires marchent bien, on dirait ! Comment ça va depuis votre… sortie théâtrale du système éducatif ?

\- On a passé la première nuit à organiser la boutique et la nuit dernière à renouveler nos premiers stocks… On avait laissé pas mal de choses ici, aux dernières vacances, mais tout est parti comme des petits pains… Hé ! La caisse est par là, dit George à un homme qui rasait les murs. Et _oui_ , c'est bien deux Gallions le paquet…

\- Pas de tarifs attractifs pour attirer les premiers clients ? rit Nymphadora.

\- La clientèle, on l'a construite sur la dernière année, il nous manquait juste un local…, dit George avec un clin d'œil.

\- Excusez-moi ? fit une petite voix derrière Tonks. Mr Weasley ? Je viens à propose de l'annonce…

Tonks se poussa pour laisser passer une sorcière d'une vingtaine d'année, avec des cheveux courts et blonds et une impressionnante collection de piercings dans l'oreille gauche. Tonks la trouva tout de suite très sympathique. Question de solidarité féminine entre excentriques.

\- Verity Scamander, se présenta-t-elle. Vous cherchez une vendeuse ?

\- Mon frère et collaborateur va vous recevoir dans l'arrière-salle, dit Fred d'un air si pompeux et professionnel que Tonks éclata de rire.

\- Un commentaire, mademoiselle? dit Fred sur le même ton, mais un sourire amusé sur la bouche.

\- J'ai le droit à une réduction ?

\- Malheureusement, non. On a décidé de ne pas en faire avant les soldes d'été… Mais je peux te garder des articles de côtés si tu peux attendre jusque-là...

Tonks lança un _Assurdiato_.

\- Je pensais ramener des échantillons à notre ami Sniffle, dit-elle à voix basse.

\- Alors pour lui, c'est moitié prix… Et à ce propos, quand est la prochaine réunion ?

Nymphadora cilla.

\- Je vous tiendrais au courant.

Fred acquiesça, compréhensif. _Assurdiato_ ou pas, elle n'allait pas révéler ce genre d'information au beau milieu d'un magasin bondé.

\- Je te laisse choisir, je dois garder un œil sur nos marchandises, dit-il en se dirigeant vers George, qui apprenait à la fille nommée Verity à se servir de la caisse enregistreuse.

Tonks acquiesça et reporta son attention vers l'incroyable monde dans lequel elle avait plongé. Sirius aurait adoré cet endroit. Les murs étaient couverts jusqu'au plafond de produits colorés, bruyants, odorants, changeants, et les étagères croulaient sous les artefacts insolites et mobiles. Des affiches à l'effigie des jumeaux et surmontées d'un double W souriaient aux clients, présentaient les objets exposés en quelques mots, ou faisaient des blagues.

Tonks repéra de loin une chevelure bien particulière. Même rassemblés en tresse, les cheveux à la brillance surnaturelle de Fleur Delacour attiraient les regards. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand elle se rendit compte que Fleur jetait un coup d'œil à des philtres d'amour.

\- Je doute que vous en ayez besoin… dit-elle.

Les yeux bleu marine la regardèrent avec surprise.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? dit-elle avec cet air fier, presque dédaigneux, qui donnait parfois envie de la gifler.

\- Une amie des Weasley, éluda-t-elle.

\- Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de me rabattre sur de telles… tricheries, répliqua Fleur en faisant mine de partir.

\- Bill Weasley n'aimerait pas non plus ce genre de procédés… Mais croyez-moi, vous n'avez pas besoin de ce genre de choses, parce qu'il vous aime déjà beaucoup.

Fleur se retourna, surprise.

\- C'est vrai ? sourit la française.

Tonks acquiesça.

\- Bonne journée !

Bill lui revaudrait ça, un jour.

.

.

.

Sirius en voulait à Remus parce qu'il n'avait pas compris. Que se quereller avec Rogue et voir le soleil n'étaient pas ses motivations principales à sortir de la maison. Sirius avait eu envie d'agir comme le tuteur d'Harry, comme un adulte responsable, paradoxalement. Son ami n'avait pas compris ça.

Il alla s'asseoir d'un air morne dans la salle de réunion et attendit que les autres membres de l'Ordre arrivent. Tonks lui avait ramené des bonbons magiques et des gadgets conçus par les jumeaux Weasley (le genre qu'il adorerait tester sur Snivelus). Sirius admirait ce que les jumeaux avaient provoqué en quittant l'école. Ils avaient fait bouger les autres élèves, les avaient forcés à décider ce qu'ils voulaient faire : grogner contre Ombrage dans leur coin ou agir. C'était le genre d'action que les Maraudeurs auraient fait dans leurs belles années. Dommage qu'Harry ne s'en rende pas compte.

La réunion était prête à commencer quand Tonks arriva avec un plateau débordant de choses à grignoter (l'absence de bruit de verre brisé le faisait pencher pour un Sort de Glue provisoire sur les verres et les bols).

\- Heu… tout le monde ? J'ai une surprise pour vous !

Sirius devina une seconde avant Molly et Arthur.

\- Fred ! George ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ! cria Molly.

\- A ton avis, maman chérie ?

\- Joyeux non-anniversaire, maman qu'on aime ! renchérit George.

\- Pas de « papa chéri » ? Je vais me vexer… dit Arthur, amusé.

Molly lui lança un regard réprobateur.

\- On est là pour poser notre candidature pour entrer dans l'Ordre, dit Fred sérieusement.

\- Mais… !

\- On est majeurs, maman, et comme l'a dit Remus l'été dernier, « L'Ordre est composé de sorciers qui ont quitté l'école »…

\- Mais… !

\- Molly, dit Arthur. Ils ont le droit de prendre ce genre de décision sans notre aval. J'aimerais que chacun d'entre vous vote, dit-il à leur cercle d'amis, et le fasse sans avoir peur de _nous_ froisser.

Molly referma la bouche. Tonks devina que cette discussion avait animé toutes leurs soirées, récemment. Arthur semblait avoir complètement accepté l'idée que ses fils ne finissent pas leurs études, il voyait le verre plein : ses fils n'avaient pas quitté l'école pour s'amuser mais pour devenir autoentrepreneur, et ça marchait. Tonks savait que Molly y viendrait, quand elle verrait leur boutique.

Les mains se levèrent. Pas une seule personne ne vota contre leur entrée dans l'Ordre.

\- Albus, Severus, Minerva et Hagrid ne sont pas là, et Bill est de garde ce soir, fit remarquer Molly, qui n'avait pas voté.

\- Je suis presque sûr que même s'ils disaient non, nous aurions la majorité, observa Sirius.

Fred et George échangèrent un regard.

\- Nous préfèrerions que Dumbledore soit là pour en juger et que le vote soit juste. En espérant que ça ne prenne pas beaucoup de temps.

\- On est assez occupés en ce moment, acquiesça George. On voulait juste se rappeler à votre bon souvenir… si vous avez besoin de nous, sachez juste qu'on est là…

Molly fondit en larmes et étreignit ses fils.

\- Hé, du calme, maman…

\- Promis, on te fera des promotions sur la gamme Charme de Sorcière !

Les membres de l'Ordre se regardèrent du coin de l'œil. Tonks décida de jouer la maîtresse de maison.

\- Hum… On va continuer la réunion, mais vous pouvez attendre dans la cuisine, il y a des Bièraubeurres sous l'escalier…

Fred acquiesça avec un clin d'œil. Son jumeau referma la porte derrière eux. Tonks lança un discret Sort d'Impassibilité sur la porte - on ne lui faisait pas, à elle.

\- Bon… des nouvelles ?

\- Le Bureau de Fudge parle de renforcer toutes les mesures anti-« hybrides », dit sombrement Emmeline. J'ai un contact dans son service de communication… Je crains qu'Hagrid et ce nouveau professeur de Divination ne fassent pas long feu…

Nymphadora et Remus échangèrent un regard grave. Elle pensa à Fleur. Heureusement que Gringotts faisait peu de cas des idées du Ministère.

\- On parie combien qu'ils ne s'attaqueront pas à Flitwick alors qu'il a du sang gobelin dans les veines ? Il a été un trop bon professeur pendant trop d'années… dit sombrement Maugrey. Il a trop d'anciens élèves pour le défendre…

Un murmure d'approbation s'éleva.

\- Des nouvelles de Dumbledore ? demanda Kingsley.

.

.

.

.

\- Tu ne comprends pas… j'ai dû apprendre tout seul à vivre avec la lycanthropie… je n'avais personne avec qui en parler, ça devait rester secret, tu comprends…

\- Remus, combien de Métamorphomages est-ce que tu connais exactement ? Quand on m'a inscrite sur le registre du Ministère britannique, j'étais la première depuis cinquante ans… tu crois qu'on organise des universités d'été ? Non… On est considérés comme anormaux même par les sorciers les plus sensés…

Tonks détestait parler avec lui. Tout ce qui aurait dû les rapprocher finissait par les éloigner.

.

.

.

Avec le retour du soleil et le début du mois de juin, Sirius avait de plus en plus de mal à rester à l'intérieur. Tonks et Remus soupçonnaient leur colocataire de passer de plus en plus de temps à ruminer le passé. Remus l'avait surpris en train de relire de vieilles lettres et de regarder Tonks d'un air pensif un jour qu'elle avait les yeux verts et les cheveux auburn. Les rares fois où Kreattur faisaient une apparition, l'elfe paraissait encore plus sénile qu'avant. Sirius était odieux avec lui, et personne ne pouvait en vouloir à l'elfe de passer le plus clair de son temps loin de son maître.

Tous les membres de l'Ordre croisaient les doigts pour que les examens de Ron, Harry, Hermione et Ginny se passent bien.

Et Remus et Nymphadora allaient au restaurant.

.

.

Le premier ministre moldu et sa femme avaient l'air en parfaite santé. Nymphadora ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi Emmeline (qui était habituellement en charge de leur protection) avait insisté pour qu'ils la remplacent _tous les deux_ ce soir-là.

Ce n'était que dans le bus que Tonks avait commencé à se demander si elle n'avait pas comploté avec Sirius pour lui offrir un « dîner de rattrapage » avec Remus.

Si elle en croyait l'air malheureux de son camarade, il en était arrivé à la même conclusion qu'elle.

Bon… que faisaient les gens normaux lors d'un premier rendez-vous ? Nymphadora l'ignorait… ça avait toujours été facile, naturel, pour elle de se mettre en couple. Non qu'elle ait un long palmarès sur lequel se baser. Juste deux petits amis. Un préfet de Poudlard qui l'avait officieusement quitté lors du dernier jour de sa septième année. Et ce Miles Stark à qui Sirius avait mordu les fesses, et qui ne l'avait invitée qu'une seule fois à dîner. Fois où ils avaient finalement décidé d'un commun accord d'aller dans une pub. Le romantisme n'était pas vraiment son truc. Avec Remus par contre, le restaurant semblait aller de soi.

Alors qu'est-ce qu'Emmeline et _Sorcière Hebdo_ feraient lors d'un premier rendez-vous ? Ah, oui, elles parleraient, elles posaient des questions – personnelles mais pas trop.

\- Quelle forme prend ton Patronus ? dit-elle avant d'avoir pu s'en empêcher.

Il eut l'air sincèrement étonné.

\- Je pensais que ce serait évident. Un loup.

Elle se serait giflée elle-même. Autant pour paraître intelligente ou un tant soit peu dotée de neurones.

\- Evidemment, dit-elle, très gênée.

\- Ce n'est pas si évident, tu sais… Il y a plein de loups-garou avec d'autres formes de Patronus…

\- Ah ?

\- Oui, c'est juste que leur condition les obsède moins qu'elle ne m'obsède moi. Selon l'analyse de Sirius.

\- Je pense qu'il a raison.

Il eut un regard évasif.

\- Quelle forme prend _ton_ Patronus ?

Elle releva un sourcil. Et reprit ses propres mots.

\- Je pensais que ce serait évident.

A son tour d'être surpris, visiblement.

\- Eh bien, déjà, est-ce qu'il est fixe ? Je veux dire… il pourrait changer d'apparences à l'envi comme toi …

\- Non, je ne triche pas à ce niveau-là, sourit-elle.

\- Un indice ?

\- Enfin, Remus, c'est évident, non ? Bon. Il est petit. Et changeant. Combien d'animaux tu connais qui se métamorphosent ?

\- Le serpent mue…

\- Ce n'est pas le serpent. _Essaie encore_ …

Ils furent interrompus par le serveur, à qui Remus commanda un vin qu'ils savaient tous les deux être bien au-dessus de ses moyens. Elle le regarda avec insistance.

\- Je l'ai goûté en France, il est très bon, protesta-t-il.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de boire de vin…

\- Sirius paye pour le dîner, admit-il, lèvres pincées.

Elle sentit son estomac se serrer. Oups ?

\- Raison de plus. Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes plus mal à l'aise que tu ne l'es déjà.

\- Là, tu me mets mal à l'aise, Nymphadora.

Elle baissa les yeux et prit le verre de vin.

En temps normal, elle aurait réclamé des félicitations pour ne pas l'avoir encore renversé - sur un tissu blanc comme la nappe ou la chemise de Remus, par exemple – mais l'humeur n'y était pas.

\- Monsieur Lupin ?

Nymphadora releva la tête.

\- Oui ?

\- Un message pour vous, dit le garçon en posant devant lui un carton.

Elle lut par-dessus son verre.

 _Grabuge devant l'entrée du Ministère_.

La carte était signée d'un phénix doré.

.

.  
.

Alors voilà à quoi ressemblait sa tante.

Bellatrix Lestrange. Une épave de femme, dont la salive avait été remplacée par du venin, et l'étincelle de la jeunesse dans ses yeux par celle de la folie.

\- … et elle est partie avec son Sang de Bourbe et sa bâtarde…

Nymphadora refusait de la laisser parler une seconde de plus de sa mère de cette façon. Elle souleva son visage du pavé humide, posa une main à terre et poussa dessus. Les sorts se croisaient au-dessus d'elle en arcs lumineux. Elle prit appui sur le mur et se leva lentement, combattant les taches noires qui envahissaient progressivement sa vision. Elle ne laisserait _pas_ Bellatrix s'en sortir comme ça, pas cette fois. Elle cligna des yeux. Les papillons noirs s'atténuèrent un peu. Elle serra les dents.

Pas le _Doloris_ , dit une voix dans sa tête. Tu te l'es promis. Il y a des années. Jamais le _Doloris_.

« Mais elle l'a employé sur mes parents… sur moi… et sur tant d'autres… » lui dit une autre voix.

Tu ne vas quand même pas prendre exemple sur elle !

\- Nymphadora ! cria Remus.

Nymphadora tressaillit. Elle fronça les sourcils et s'accrocha plus fermement au mur. Le sol tanguait de nouveau. Elle sentait le sang couler sur sa tempe.

Nymphadora. C'était son nom. Qu'on se le dise. Le nom que ses parents lui avaient donné. Des parents qui lui avaient appris à ne rien faire dont elle ne puisse être fière. Qui lui avait appris à aimer plutôt qu'haïr. A arrêter plutôt que tuer.

Remus para un nouveau maléfice dirigé vers elle. Nymphadora appuya progressivement son poids sur sa cheville gauche. La douleur ne serait pas supportable longtemps, elle était déjà à deux doigts de tourner de l'œil. Elle érigea un puissant _Protego_ autour de Remus et elle, et analysa la situation. Où était la faille ? Elle fit Apparaître de l'huile à côté des pieds de Bellatrix.

 _Autant pour les bottines à talons, tantine !_

Bellatrix tourbillonna une dernière fois, en lançant un _Bombarda maxima_ en direction de Elphias Doge, avant de sentir le sol se dérober sous elle. Elle croisa le regard de sa nièce qui lui lança un grand sourire… avant de tomber dans les pommes.

.

.

.

.

\- On a battu les méchants ? grommela-t-elle avant d'ouvrir les yeux.

Elle sentait l'odeur de moisi à laquelle elle s'était habituée. Elle savait qu'elle était de retour au 12 Square Grimmaurt. Et l'odeur de tabac froid trahissait toujours la présence de Sirius.

Elle entendit son rire rauque un peu à sa gauche.

\- _Remus et les autres_ ont battu les méchants… _Toi_ , tu as tourné de l'œil, chère amie.

\- Détail, soupira-t-elle. Vous ne les avez pas attrapés, hein ?

\- Malheureusement, non. Pour les mettre où, de toute façon ? Ils se seraient enfuis…

\- Qui s'est occupé de mon pied ?

\- Molly.

\- Elle va bien elle aussi, alors ?

\- Tout le monde va bien.

\- Sirius ?

\- Oui ?

\- Je suis Auror. Je sais quand on me ment.

Il soupira mais ne nia pas. En fait, elle venait de le tester - elle était nulle pour repérer les menteurs.

\- Où est Remus ?

\- A Sainte-Mangouste, admit-il. _Mais_ , dit-il avant qu'elle ne dise quoi que ce soit, il va bien. Il rend visite à McGonagall.

\- McGonagall ?

Elle ne comprenait pas. Le professeur de Métamorphose ne participait à aucune mission de l'Ordre en dehors des vacances d'été. Et encore, sur le temps libre que lui laissaient sa fonction de sous-directrice et la préparation de ses cours.

\- Le Ministère a tenté d'éliminer le dernier obstacle à l'installation d'Ombrage à Poudlard.

\- Mais…

\- Ils ont tenté d'emmener Hagrid de force. Elle s'est interposée. Ron a envoyé une lettre. Je crois que Ginny et Hermione t'en ont écrit une aussi.

Nymphadora jeta à peine un regard au courrier posé sur sa table de nuit. McGonagall et Hagrid… plus aucun membre officiel de l'Ordre ne restait au château. Elle espérait sincèrement qu'Harry et ses amis allaient mener la vie dure au crapaud qui s'installerait ce soir dans le fauteuil doré de Directeur. Nymphadora tira la couette sur son nez d'un air morose.

\- Il y a des jours, on ne devrait vraiment pas se lever…

.

.

.  
.

Tonks retourna au travail dès le surlendemain. Ses côtes lui faisaient encore mal, mais elle pouvait marcher. Le Bureau des Aurors avait été saccagé durant la nuit de l'attaque. Plusieurs dossiers avaient été dérobés, mais c'était surtout leur stock d'instruments de détection de magie noire qui avait été endommagé. Maugrey avait proposé de ramener certains artefacts de sa collection personnelle pour pallier provisoirement leur perte, mais Tonks savait que ce ne serait jamais suffisant pour rétablir un bon niveau de sécurité au Ministère. Les Mangemorts (des « voyous dont les motivations restent flous » disaient la _Gazette_ ) avaient eu exactement ce qu'ils voulaient.

Elle ne sortait plus sans porter de Scrutoscope sur elle. Ils étaient interdits depuis l'année précédente et la loi que Percy Weasley avait fait passer (les Scrutoscopes et toutes autres protections donneraient une mauvaise ambiance au travail et l'impression qu'un danger imminent les menaçait – ce que le Ministre voulait éviter). Mais peu importait : être Auror donnait une certaine immunité pour ce genre de choses. Percy Weasley était vraiment le dernier de ses soucis, ces derniers temps.

Dawlish, qui, en bon toutou du Ministère, avait fait partie des cinq Aurors envoyés par Fudge pour déloger Hagrid, et qui était actuellement responsable de l'unité chargée de le retrouver, allait se vanter de ses exploits jusque devant _son_ bureau. Tonks en était malade.

Il savait parfaitement que si quelqu'un critiquait le fait qu'ils aient attaqué à six contre 1 un demi-géant inoffensif puis une vieille dame, cette personne se présenterait comme un ennemi du Ministère. Alors on préférait laisser un idiot répéter autour de lui des atrocités, que lui expliquer par A + B qu'il avait tort.

\- … Enfin quoi, Anderson, on est d'accord… Tous ces hybrides, toutes ces erreurs de la nature, ces croisements entre des sorciers et des créatures magiques ne devraient pas être traités comme les sorciers _normaux_ … Quand on n'a pas la même nature, on n'a pas les mêmes droits…

Et Nymphadora l'écouta, mortifiée, déblatérer propos raciste sur propos raciste, et énumérer la liste de ces « indésirables » du monde magique, sans que personne ne le contredise ou ne prenne sa défense. Elle était un de ces indésirables, pourtant.

\- Comme tu dis, vieux, fit Anderson, depuis son cubicule.

Les cheveux de Nymphadora avaient pris une couleur brun terne, sans qu'elle s'en rende compte.

\- Je prends ma pause, Kings', dit-elle avant de quitter le Bureau, les larmes aux yeux.

« Hybride ». « Croisement ». « Erreur de la nature ». « Monstre ». « Anormale ».

Chaque mot était un coup. Porté dans le silence assourdissant de l'indifférence et de l'assentiment.

.

.

.

Minerva déplia la _Gazette_ du matin en attendant que son déjeuner arrive. La table au bout de son lit était de nouveau couverte de cadeaux, de friandises (encore les jumeaux Weasley ?) et de cartes de bon rétablissement (la plupart étant l'occasion pour les professeurs ou les élèves de Poudlard de glisser quelques mots sur la situation à l'école). Le soutien des élèves, anciens et actuels, était appréciable - sans parler du fait que, visiblement, Ombrage ne savait plus où donner de la tête.

Le Crapaud ne s'était pas attaquée aux bonnes personnes. Hagrid était peut-être un professeur trop peu académique pour le Poudlard de l'ère Fudge-Ombrage, mais c'était quelqu'un de bien et les élèves l'appréciaient en général. Et Minerva McGonagall était bien des choses, mais elle savait que ses élèves appréciaient son impartialité, son écoute et les biscuits qu'elle donnait à ceux qui venaient la trouver pour parler - sans parler de l'indéniable qualité de ses cours.

On frappa à la porte.

\- Entrez, dit-elle en chaussant ses lunettes.

Remus entra en souriant. McGonagall pointa immédiatement sa baguette sur lui, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

\- Comment m'avez-vous reconnu ? soupira Remus avec la voix de Dumbledore.

\- A moins que je ne me trompe, le véritable Remus Lupin a quitté cette chambre il y a une heure pour s'assurer de l'état de Miss Tonks… et il n'aurait certainement pas quitté son chevet ou fait demi-tour pour son ancien professeur de Métamorphose.

\- Implacable raisonnement, acquiesça son ami avant de faire apparaître une chaise.

\- Alors où étiez-vous ces temps-ci ? Chez Bathilda ou Alastor ?

\- Nicolas, répondit-il. Flamel. Je me suis dit qu'un petit crochet par la France ne ferait pas de mal. Et puis on m'a appris ce qui s'est passé à Poudlard et je suis rentré. J'étais inquiet pour vous.

\- Inquiet ? sourit-elle. Mais enfin, Albus, on ne vous a jamais dit que les chats ont plusieurs vies?

.

.

.

Ca se gâte par ici... Le Département des Mystères approche…

PS : Merci Ptitepointe2 pour ta review^^


	15. Chapter 14 : Bellator, bellatrix

**Chapitre 14** : Bellator, Bellatrix

.

.

.  
.

\- Sirius !

Trop occupé à soigner Buck, Sirius n'atteignit la cuisine que lors du dernier appel. Mais la couleur encore légèrement verte du feu lui confirma que quelqu'un avait tenté de les contacter. Etait-ce Harry ? Ou Dumbledore ?

Kreattur était juste derrière la porte.

\- Qui était-ce ? demanda-t-il impérieusement.

\- Personne, persooonne, caqueta l'elfe, tout grisé en constatant qu'il pouvait à présent mentir à Sirius.

Narcissa avait bien fait les choses. En le convaincant qu'elle était sa _vraie_ maîtresse, avec l'aide du portrait de Mrs Black, elle avait creusé une faille dans le contrat magique qui liait l'elfe de maison au dernier porteur du nom Black : la parole de Bellatrix ou de Narcissa avait gardé une certaine force sur lui, même après leur mariage. Et c'était sans parler de l'envie viscérale qu'avait Kreattur de leur obéir plutôt qu'à Sirius.

\- Ne me mens pas ! Kreattur !

Remus entra dans la cuisine, un sac de courses à la main.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Quelqu'un a essayé de nous appeler par la Cheminette, dit Sirius. Kreattur a vu qui c'était mais il refuse de me le dire…

Remus regarda l'elfe droit dans les yeux.

\- Je suis presque certain qu'il n'est pas soumis à l' _Imperium_.

\- _… le loup-garou… hybride malfaisant… et le traître à son sang… oh, qu'est-ce qu'ils s'amusent dans la maison de ma maîtresse, oui…_

Sirius chassa sans ménagement l'elfe de la cuisine, et soupira. Il était encore en train de ranger les courses avec Remus quand la cheminée se remplit à nouveau de flammes vertes. Les étincelles dorées qu'elles produisaient indiquaient que la connexion était sûre et établie par un membre de l'Ordre. Sirius l'autorisa d'un coup de baguette. Et le regretta presqu'aussitôt.

\- Rogue ? C'est toi qui a tenté de nous appeler il y a un quart d'heure ?

Mais Sirius savait déjà qu'il n'en était rien : la personne qui les avait appelés avait employé son prénom.

\- Black ! dit la voix doucereuse. Toujours là, bien sûr… Une idée de pourquoi ton filleul pense que tu te trouves au Département des Mystères ?

\- Qui t'a dit ça ?

 _Son esprit extrêmement mal protégé contre les attaques d'un Occlumens, même de basse catégorie,_ répondit Rogue en pensées.

Ce manque de protection avait vraiment effrayé le Maître des Potions, étant donné ce dont Voldemort était capable.

\- Ombrage et sa brigade ont arrêté Potter et sa clique parce qu'ils ont tenté d'utiliser sa Cheminette… ils étaient certains que le Seigneur des Ténèbres te retenait au Ministère.

Remus et Sirius échangèrent un regard. Tous les deux eurent l'impression que leur estomac venait de se remplir de plomb liquide. Rogue ne semblait pas l'avoir compris, mais si Harry agissait comme le Maraudeur en herbe qu'ils pensaient qu'il était…

\- Ça ne serait _jamais_ arrivé si tu lui avais donné des leçons d'Occlumencie ! cria Sirius, incapable de se contenir plus longtemps.

\- Ca ne serait jamais arrivé si ton filleul avait fait des efforts pendant ces leçons ! répliqua Rogue d'un air mauvais.

\- Je doute que tu aies été le professeur le plus bienveillant qui soit, hein !

\- Taisez-vous ! s'exclama Remus. Severus, _si_ Harry a appelé ici tout à l'heure, il doit maintenant être persuadé que Sirius n'est pas au QG… c'est Kreattur qui lui a répondu. Et _si_ Harry en est persuadé, je te parie ce que tu veux qu'il est en train de préparer un moyen de quitter l'école au moment où nous parlons ! Va voir ce qu'il en est !

\- Ne me donne pas d'ordre, Lupin !

\- C'est important ! Il faut qu'on sache où il est !

Après un dernier regard furieux, le visage de Rogue disparut du feu.

\- Il faut qu'on prévienne les autres, dit aussitôt Remus. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

\- Tonks rentre dans une demi-heure… réfléchit Sirius. On peut attendre jusque-là, je pense, on sait tous les deux qu'on ne sort pas de Poudlard en claquant des doigts… Tiens-moi au courant, Lunard…

Il remonta voir comment allait l'hippogriffe, conscient que même s'il se passait quelque chose, il y avait de grandes chances qu'on le laisse en arrière.

Remus attendit. Et attendit.

Les voix rieuses à la porte lui apprirent que Nymphadora ne rentrait pas seule. Les pas reconnaissables de Maugrey et Shacklebolt l'accompagnèrent jusqu'à la cuisine. Son sourire se figea dès qu'elle vit son expression.

\- Remus ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- On craint que l'Armée de Dumbledore ne soit de sortie…

\- « De sortie » ?

Pendant que Remus leur expliquait, Sirius réapparut dans la cuisine pour saluer les nouveaux arrivants. Ce fut le moment que choisit Rogue pour sortir de la Cheminette. Il haletait et avait l'air grave.

\- Je n'ai pas trouvé les gamins dans la Forêt, mais il y avait des traces de combat et Dolores Ombrage a disparu… Je vais continuer de chercher, mais je pense qu'ils ont pu trouver un moyen d'aller au Ministère…

\- Comment ?

\- Oh, je ne sous-estimerais jamais les moyens que Potter est prêt à mettre en place pour se fourrer dans les ennuis… soupira-Rogue.

\- On y va, dit Sirius.

\- Non _, eux_ y vont… Dumbledore va entrer en contact avec le QG dans la prochaine heure, il faut que quelqu'un reste ici pour lui raconter ce qui se passe, répliqua Rogue. Je retourne au château…

Tout le monde avait déjà attrapé sa cape et se précipitait vers la porte d'entrée. Personne ne prit la défense de Sirius.

Grave erreur. Rien de pire qu'un Black vexé, à qui on interdisait de venir au secours d'une des dernières personnes auxquelles il tienne.

.

.

.  
Le Ministère était trop calme. Beaucoup trop calme.

« Département des Mystères » fit la voix de l'ascenseur. Remus et Alastor brandirent leur baguette vers la porte située au bout du couloir sombre. Mais personne ne se cachait dans l'ombre.

Et la porte s'ouvrit sur eux sans la moindre difficulté. Tonks et ses collègues Aurors échangèrent un regard inquiet. Ce n'était pas normal. Pas une seule fois, au cours de leurs gardes, les sorts la verrouillant n'avaient été levés. Seuls les Langues-de-Plombs connaissaient ce genre de secrets. Ce qui signifiait que Rookwood (au bas mot) était à l'intérieur.

\- Ils ne peuvent pas avoir plus de cinq minutes d'avance, observa Maugrey à haute voix. Les gamins n'ont pas pu transplaner.

\- Chut ! dit soudain Tonks en levant un doigt.

Elle était presque sûre d'avoir entendu des bruits de pas derrière eux. Des pas familiers. Elle se retourna.

\- Sirius, sors de là !

L'Animagus s'approcha, un air de défi peint sur son visage.

\- Kreattur préviendra Dumbledore.

\- Il t'a menti il y a pas une heure ! s'exclama Tonks.

\- Mais il ne peut toujours pas résister à un ordre direct, répliqua-t-il. On y va ?

Tonks leva les yeux au ciel et se retourna vers la porte. Ils avancèrent jusqu'au centre de la pièce circulaire, en formation serrée, comme on l'apprenait chez les Aurors. Sirius n'avait rien oublié du temps où il travaillait pour le Bureau.

\- Ils sont passés là… Je parie qu'Hermione a pensé à ça, sourit Kingsley en pointant du doigt les croix enflammées qui avaient été tracées sur plusieurs des portes.

Ils constatèrent avec inquiétude que l'intensité des flammes était assez faible. Tonks pria pour qu'elle ne reflète pas l'état de santé de celle qui avait lancé le sort.

\- Mais elle y a pensé _après_ qu'ils aient refermés la porte d'entrée… ou la sortie, répliqua Maugrey, qui gardait ladite porte ouverte.

Tonks fit Apparaître une bombe de peinture et marqua d'un point violet la porte par laquelle ils étaient entrés.

Maugrey soupira.

\- Mon œil magique ne voit jamais rien ici. Ca ira mieux quand on sera entré dans une aile du Département…

\- Sirius, tu peux te changer en chien ? dit Tonks. Voir si tu peux les entendre ou les sentir ?

Il hocha la tête, et bientôt, l'énorme chien noir se braqua et tendit l'oreille, immobile. Il se changea rapidement en homme.

\- Ils sont passés par là, mais j'ai rien pour le bruit… les portes doivent être soumises à des tas d'enchantements…

\- La Salle des Prophéties est par là, dit Tonks en pointant du doigt la porte diamétralement opposée à celle marqué d'un point violet.

\- On doit se séparer, dit Maugrey. Kingsley avec moi ?

Sirius, Remus et Tonks s'engagèrent dans une salle à gauche.

Kingsley et Alastor entrèrent dans la salle pleine de Retourneurs de temps. La plupart avaient été brisés et une substance qui était indéniablement du sang maculait la moquette sous leur pas. Ils accordèrent à peine un regard au sablier géant et continuèrent. Des impacts de sorts marquaient les murs. Kinglsey lança un regard d'avertissement à son acolyte avant d'ouvrir la Salle des Prophéties. La porte semblait avoir subi plusieurs sorts avant qu'ils ne l'ouvrent, dont au moins un _Collaporta_. L'Auror, qui fut le premier à y entrer, se mit immédiatement à tousser. Les étagères si bien rangées une semaine plus tôt avaient été réduites en miettes. Des fumerolles blanches à forme humaine s'élevaient un peu partout au milieu des débris.

La poussière n'avait même pas eu le temps de retomber sur ce capharnaüm.

\- Ils étaient ici il y a peu de temps, dit Kingsley d'un air inquiet.

\- Je pense qu'ils sont revenus à l'entrée…

\- Attends ! répliqua Maugrey, en plissant son œil valide.

Il pointa du doigt une porte à l'autre bout du hall des Prophéties. Ils traversèrent la salle et accélérèrent en entendant des cris s'élever plus loin devant eux.

.

.

\- Encore les cerveaux ? dit Sirius avec impatience en ouvrant la porte.

Sauf qu'il y avait eu du passage dans la salle familière.

\- Vous êtes là ! cria une voix familière.

Ginny Weasley était recroquevillée à côté de trois formes inertes. Ron et la fille blonde qui les accompagnaient avaient l'air assommé, et Hermione avait une couleur cadavérique.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé !? cria Tonks.

\- Où est Harry ? dit Sirius.

Il n'attendit pas sa réponse et, aussitôt sous sa forme canine, fonça vers l'une des portes. La truffe d'un limier, l'esprit d'un sorcier.

Remus et Tonks échangèrent un regard.

\- Tente _Episkey_ pour ta cheville, Gin' ! cria Tonks par-dessus son épaule, tandis que Remus produisait deux _Patronus_ , un pour prévenir Dumbledore et le reste de l'Ordre, et un pour garder un œil sur les quatre adolescents.

La salle sur laquelle ils débouchèrent était une espèce d'amphithéâtre en pierre. Au milieu, un dais et Harry. Comme la Salle des Cerveaux, elle était accessible par de nombreuses portes. Ils ne furent pas surpris de voir Fol'œil et Kingsley émerger de l'une d'entre elles.

Tonks fit pleuvoir une pluie de _Stupéfix_ sur les Mangemorts, et ne manqua Lucius Malfoy que de peu. Remus la vit sortir une bombe anti-agression moldue et en asperger les yeux du Mangemort le plus proche. Par Merlin, cette fille était pleine de ressources… et le masque ne faisait visiblement pas tout.

\- _Impedimenta_ ! cria Remus à sa gauche. _Expelliarmus_ !

C'était la débandade parmi les figures masquées. Mais ça ne dura pas longtemps.

Le visage de Bellatrix s'était contracté en un sourire mauvais quand elle avait aperçu sa nièce parmi les nouveaux arrivants. Un accord tacite les liait depuis leur dernière altercation : si Ordre et Mangemorts se retrouvaient encore, _elles_ se retrouveraient.

Très bien, tatie, tu veux jouer avec moi ? Parfait… pensa Nymphadora. Elle descendit marche après marche, parant sort après sort, pour se rapprocher d'Harry et de son ami. La sphère argentée qui brillait dans la main du premier lui laissait penser que tout n'était peut-être pas perdu. Les Mangemorts n'avaient donc pas la prophétie.

Kingsley était aux prises avec deux Mangemorts. Sirius affrontait Dolohov. Molly l'aurait sans doute tué à mains nues pour venger ses frères si elle avait été là.

Remus évita un _Stupéfix_ de peu et descendit encore d'un niveau. Yaxley voulait se joindra à la partie ? pensa-t-il en voyant le Mangemort apparaître aux côtés de son adversaire actuel, qu'il soupçonnait d'être Rodolphus Lestrange.

Les vieux réflexes de duelliste revenaient aussi naturellement que le vélo, constata-t-il en lançant un Sort de Bombe vers Lestrange, qui dut se baisser pour l'éviter. Son Charme du Bouclier avait beau être puissant, il savait qu'à sept (et il ne comptait Harry et son ami que par politesse) contre dix, le combat été inégal. Mais la première guerre lui avait appris à ne jamais attendre du renfort. Ce n'était pas en attendant une aide extérieure qu'on survivait.

Le deuxième sort explosif toucha Yaxley.

Maugrey cria à sa droite. Une grande estafilade était apparue là où son œil magique était habituellement.

\- _Stupéfix_ !

Mais Lestrange para une nouvelle fois.

 _Où était Tonks ?_

Cette pensée avait tout juste traversé son esprit qu'il vit Maugrey tomber à terre. Remus lança un _Protego_ dans sa direction, avant de se baisser pour éviter une nouvelle attaque.

Plus bas, Sirius sentait l'adrénaline qui lui avait tant manqué se répandre dans ses veines. Il n'avait vraiment rien perdu de sa vitesse, mais sa créativité en termes de sort était un peu rouillée. Il avait bien tenté de faire Apparaître des lacets et des peaux de banane, mais ça n'avait marché qu'avec Macnair, qu'il savait être un idiot de première classe.

Il ignorait qui il combattait à présent, mais sans doute une nouvelle recrue car il ne reconnaissait pas son style. Brutal, rapide, efficace. Il restait concentré sur les mouvements compliqués de la baguette du Mangemort mais continua à surveiller du coin de l'œil Harry et le garçon qui l'accompagnait - indéniablement le fils des Londubat… Neville, s'il se souvenait bien. Quand il le perdit de vue, Sirius sut qu'il devait passer à la vitesse supérieure.

Atelier de composition.  
Que donnait l'équation « _Stupéfix_ \+ Sortilège du Bélier + _Petrificus Totalus_ » ?

Un Mangemort à terre, visiblement.

Sirius se retourna. Tonks ne semblait pas en difficulté, et ce, malgré le niveau de son adversaire, pensa-t-il avec fierté.

\- _Tarantallegra_ ! cria une voix d'homme à sa gauche.

Dolohov était d'un autre acabit que Yaxley ou Lestrange. Ca demandait d'employer des moyens différents. Avec un cri de guerre digne d'un guerrier celte, Sirius fonça sur lui et le mit à terre. La tête du Mangemort heurta violement le coin d'une des marches de pierre, mais il se releva presqu'aussitôt.

Sirius savait qu'Harry et Neville les observait et il mit un point d'honneur à lui donner de quoi être fier de son parrain. Les Informulés s'enchaînèrent sans seconde de battement et son _Protego_ resta actif. On aurait dit un combat à l'ancienne, avec des épées plutôt que des baguettes magiques.

\- _PETRIFICUS TOTALUS_ ! hurla Harry.

Dolohov était trop concentré sur son adversaire pour bloquer une attaque latérale.

\- Bien joué ! cria Sirius, en sautant à côté d'eux. Et maintenant, je veux que vous…

L' _Avada Kedavra_ ne manqua Sirius que d'un cheveu.

Pourquoi n'était-il pas étonné que sa cousine se rappelle à son bon souvenir ?

Mais ça signifiait que Tonks… Il regarda sa forme inerte rouler de rangée de pierre en rangée de pierre, jusqu'à s'arrêter, sur le ventre, à mi-hauteur. Sirius sentit une vague de rage monter en lui. Et si Remus la voyait, il risquait d'être distrait et de se faire tuer…

Bellatrix avait eu la même idée que lui. Une réunion de famille. Ça allait devenir très moche.

\- Harry ! Prends la prophétie et Neville, et partez !

Son Bouclier fut tout de suite mis à l'épreuve. Cette chère Bella choisissait toujours la violence brute.

Il vit Kingsley répondre à un sort de Rookwood sans sourciller. Quelle classe il avait toujours, même au milieu des éléments déchaînés…

\- _Endoloris_ ! cria Bellatrix.

Sirius, qui était pourtant habitué à résister à l'Impardonnable, fut très affecté par celui de sa cousine. Elle était indéniablement une experte en la matière. Il perdit de vue le reste des combattants et se concentra sur Bellatrix.

Quelques mètres plus haut, Remus venait de se débarrasser de son opposant. Un coup d'œil autour de lui lui apprit qu'il était le seul membre de l'Ordre encore debout, avec Sirius et Kingsley. Où était Tonks ?

Il l'aperçut étendue sur une des marches. Il ne pensa pas un instant à aller l'aider. Oh, toutes les fibres de son corps l'y poussaient, mais ce n'était pas comme ça que ça marchait. Ses combats de jeunesse l'avaient habitué à de froids calculs. Pour l'heure, personne ne s'intéressait à Tonks : elle ne courait pas le danger d'être davantage blessée. Remus devait penser à leur intérêt sur le long terme : Voldemort ne devait pas mettre la main sur la prophétie. Ni sur Harry.

C'était la première fois qu'il comprenait ce qui avait poussé Lily et James à se mettre dans des positions extrêmement dangereuses et idiotes pour couvrir les arrières l'un de l'autre. Parce que lui avait extrêmement envie d'aller s'assurer que Nymphadora Tonks était en vie, même si cela signifiait laisser deux autres membres de l'Ordre en difficulté.

 _Bon sang, Remus !_ cria une voix dans sa tête _. Ne sois pas si égoïste !_

Il sauta les marches qui le séparaient du sol et s'interposa entre Malfoy et Harry.

\- Harry ! Retrouve les autres et partez !

Et pour la première fois depuis qu'il le connaissait, Harry fit ce qu'on lui demandait.

Remus faisait face à Malfoy et était en train d'hésiter entre un _Expelliarmus_ (Malfoy adorait sa baguette à pommeau argenté, il aurait été ravi de la lui retirer) et un _Impedimenta_ , quand il entendit Neville prononcer le nom de Dumbledore.

Ils étaient saufs. Le Phénix les avait rejoints.

A peine avait-il pensé cela que Sirius éclata de rire.

\- Allez, tu peux mieux faire !

Se moquer de sa cousine n'était jamais une chose intelligente à faire, Sirius aurait dû le savoir. Mais surtout, ça empêchait de prononcer des sorts plus utiles.

Un éclat vert illumina la scène.

Remus eut l'impression qu'on lui coupait les jambes.

Il l'avait seulement vu _tomber_ …

Mais Remus sut ce qui s'était passé au moment où il avait reconnu la couleur du sort envoyé par Bellatrix.

Le vert des yeux de Lily.

.

.

.  
.

Remus devait tirer Harry pour l'éloigner de l'Arche. Mais en fait, c'était lui-même qu'il devait tirer loin de ce voile, lui, qu'il devait empêcher de se précipiter sous ce dais pour vérifier que Sirius ne leur faisait pas une blague.

Le dernier de ses meilleurs amis était mort.

Le constat le frappa plus durement qu'il n'aurait dû. Il s'était senti comme une coquille vide pendant presque quinze ans. Et pourtant, la douleur était bien présente. Toutes ses forces semblaient avoir disparu... Il n'avait ni le courage, ni le cœur à affronter Bellatrix, comme le faisait Kingsley.

Il tourna la tête. Maugrey était à côté de Tonks. Vu son air, il n'avait pas réussi à la réveiller.

Pas elle…

Il croisa le regard bleu de Dumbledore.

Ce n'était pas sa mission. Maugrey ferait ce qu'il pourrait. Lui devait s'assurer qu'Harry et ses amis quittaient le Ministère.

Oui, il pouvait encore faire ça. Protéger la dernière chose qu'il lui restait des Maraudeurs. Le fils et le filleul de ses deux meilleurs amis. Il s'accrocha à cette mission simple et claire pour ne pas tomber.

Le reste ne fut qu'une succession d'évènements flous.

\- Allons… hum… chercher les autres… Tu sais où ils sont ? demanda-t-il vaguement à Neville.

C'est à ce moment-là que Kingsley cria.

\- Harry, non !

Mais qui avait déjà réussi à l'arrêter ? C'était le digne fils de son père…

Remus regarda Dumbledore le suivre. Kingsley se releva et boitilla jusqu'à se trouver en-dessous du peloton de Mangemorts que le directeur avait maîtrisé. Il pointa sa baguette sur eux, résolu à ne pas en laisser un seul s'échapper. Mais comme toujours, Bellatrix manquait à l'appel.

\- Maugrey ! cria Remus. Comment va Tonks ?

\- Elle ne se réveille pas… Emmène les gamins en lieu sûr et reviens la chercher, je ne peux pas Transplaner…

Neville hocha la tête et mena Remus là où ses amis attendaient. Ginny était la seule à être consciente – une chance, compte tenu du fait que Bellatrix était passée par là. Elle était en train d'essayer de se mettre debout.

\- Harry est parti par-là ! s'exclama-t-elle dès qu'ils entrèrent.

\- Je sais, dit-il calmement. Dumbledore l'a suivi.

La benjamine Weasley lui lança un regard incrédule.

\- Laissez-moi y aller !

\- Non, dit-il fermement. Et je ne te mettrais pas d'attèle tant que tu ne m'auras pas promis de ne pas courir après eux…

\- Alors on va juste _rentrer à l'école_ ?

\- Oui, dit-il d'un air farouche. Et ne crois pas que ça me fait plus plaisir qu'à toi.

Le ton sec qu'il avait employé fit taire Ginny.

\- … Est-ce que quelqu'un a été blessé ?

\- Ce prisonnier… Sirius Black était là… mais il nous a aidés… Et il est mort, articula Neville. Et il y a une fille qui ne se réveille pas…

Remus fit mine d'ignorer cette dernière partie. Ginny lança un regard furtif vers Remus, puis se retourna vers son frère et Luna, qu'elle fit décoller du sol avec un _Levicorpus_. Remus lui proposa son bras, mais ce fut finalement sur Neville qu'elle appuya le poids de son corps, car lui ne faisait pas deux fois sa taille. Remus examina Hermione et leur fit signe d'avancer, très inquiet pour son état. Le maléfice qui l'avait touchée entraînait des lésions internes, ou il ne s'y connaissait pas. Il forma une espèce de cocon autour d'elle et conduit ce qui restait de l'Armée de Dumbledore jusqu'à une des salles où il avait aperçu une Cheminette.

Mme Pomfresh les prit en charge immédiatement. Elle ne posa pas de question.

Remus fut de retour au Ministère en quelques secondes et courut presque jusqu'à l'amphithéâtre. Les mains de Nymphadora étaient gelées.

Maugrey lui indiqua du doigt le sort Anti-transplanage que Dumbledore avait mis en place autour de la salle pour éviter que les Mangemorts de s'enfuir. Remus hocha la tête, et, la petite forme brisée de Nymphadora dans les bras, gravit les marches de la Chambre de la Mort et courut jusqu'à l'entrée pour transplaner.

L'atrium de Sainte-Mangouste bruissait de monde, même à cette heure de la nuit. Une Médicomage poussa un cri en le voyant arriver. On lui prit Nymphadora des mains et elle fut emmenée immédiatement par les guérisseurs. Et il se retrouva, bras ballants, à attendre de savoir ce qu'il pouvait faire de plus. Un petit garçon donc le visage était recouvert de croûtes vertes (une attaque de dragoncelle enfantine, diagnostiqua-t-il) lançait des regards intéressés aux trous et aux tâches de sang de son pull. Il se rappela à ce moment-là que c'était un pull que Tonks détestait et se prit à sourire.

Etait-il en train de sourire un quart d'heure après la mort de son meilleur ami ?

Le bloc de glace réapparut aussitôt dans son estomac.

\- … Remus ? appela un voix derrière lui.

La Médicomage qui lui parlait était au bord des larmes. Remus n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître les doux cheveux châtains clairs, le visage noble et les yeux bien dessinés surmontés de paupières lourdes. Son amour de collège. Andromeda Tonks.

\- Merci de l'avoir amenée si vite… A peu de minutes près, elle serait…

Andromeda plaqua sa main sur sa bouche.

\- C'est quelqu'un de fort, dit-il.

Et il le pensait.

.

.

.

Remus reposa le journal sur la table de chevet. Le Ministère et la Gazette rattrapaient une année de diffamation. Et Nymphadora ne s'était toujours pas réveillée. On l'avait plongée dans un coma artificiel, mais les Médicomages avaient prévu un réveil beaucoup plus tôt.

Alors il était venu chaque jour depuis l'attaque, lui rendre visite entre 20 et 21 heures, quand il était certain qu'aucun autre membre de l'Ordre ne viendrait. Dumbledore lui avait dit que tous ses anciens élèves allaient bien, même si Hermione recevait encore des soins.

\- Mr Lupin ? Les visites sont finies, dit la fille de chambre de Nymphadora.

Il hocha la tête et prit son manteau. Il lança un dernier regard vers le visage de Nymphadora, la seule partie de son corps qui émergeait de l'épaisse couette dont elle était couverte. Il savait que si elle avait été consciente, elle se serait enroulée dans le duvet à la manière d'un burrito. Sirius et Remus avaient l'habitude de se moquer d'elle à ce sujet, les jours où elle avait du mal à se lever pour aller au boulot.

Ses conversations lui manquaient. Ses rires et ses manies lui manquaient. Elle ne savait même pas que McGonagall allait mieux, ni que Dumbledore était de retour. Il aurait bien aimé être le premier à lui dire.

Il avisa les mèches d'un violet profond qui reposaient sur l'oreiller. Ah oui, son corps si adorablement imparfait et maladroit lui manquait aussi. Il ne l'aurait changé pour rien au monde. Au QG, il avait pris l'habitude d'enregistrer chacun de ses changements physiques comme une teinte, une couleur de plus, à ajouter à son répertoire des formes de Nymphadora Tonks. Ce petit jeu ne marchait plus sans elle.

A l'instant où il referma la porte, Tonks finit de faire semblant de dormir et ouvrit un œil.

Elle ne voulait pas parler à qui que ce soit.

Les antidouleurs ne l'avaient pas empêchée d'entendre que Sirius Black n'était plus.

.

.

.

C'est pas le plus joyeux des chapitres, mais vous saviez qu'il fallait en passer par là… Le prochain lancera les nouveaux enjeux de ma fanfiction (donc on peut considérer que ceci est la fin de la première partie… mais il y en a d'autres à venir, pas de panique ^^)


	16. Chapter 15 : Never trust a man who

**Chapitre 15 -** Never trust a man who tucks his shirt in his belt.

.

.  
.

.

.

\- Tu n'es pas obligée d'y aller, l'assura Dumbledore. Alastor, Remus et tous les Weasley y seront…

Tonks secoua la tête en avalant la dernière potion qu'elle devait boire avant de pouvoir sortir de l'hôpital.

Elle avait apprécié la visite du directeur. Sans doute était-il venu s'assurer lui-même qu'elle _faisait_ le mort, vu qu'elle avait prétendu être endormie à chaque fois que d'autres membres de l'Ordre lui avaient rendu visite. Bill Weasley avait envoyé une carte. Lui non plus n'avait pas été dupe, et surtout, il semblait comprendre qu'elle ne veuille pas parler des récents évènements.

Quand Sirius était mort, elle avait été inconsciente. Elle n'avait pas assisté à ces derniers instants. Et Remus lui avait raconté l'histoire du voile, quand elle faisait semblant de dormir. Apprendre la nouvelle lui avait comme coupé les jambes. Heureusement qu'elle avait déjà été dans un lit d'hôpital, ou sa pâleur soudaine aurait alerté quelqu'un. Elle se demandait vaguement si Remus avait su qu'elle faisait semblant de dormir.

Oui, elle avait apprécié la visite du directeur. Son air las, et légèrement coupable, la changeait agréablement de tous ces visages qui exprimaient la perte.

\- Non, il faut vraiment que je revois du monde… que ma vie retrouve un semblant de normalité… grimaça-t-elle.

Elle fronça les sourcils. Ses cheveux prirent immédiatement une teinte rose chewing-gum. Ce n'était pas trop de circonstance, mais elle était sûre que sortir avec des cheveux noirs ne feraient que rappeler leur perte à ses amis, et ce n'était pas le but recherché.

Dumbledore sourit.

\- Severus passera t'apporter les autres potions demain.

\- Le 12 Square Grimmaurt restera ouvert, alors ?

\- Les protections tiennent toujours donc vous pouvez continuer à y vivre, mais au cas où la succession de Sirius se trouverait être plus compliquée que prévue, je privilégierai d'autres lieux de rendez-vous… Ne t'inquiètes pas, entre les lieux qu'on utilisait pour la première guerre et ceux que j'ai eu le temps d'expérimenter quand j'étais en cavale, l'Ordre n'aura aucun problème à survivre.

Elle sourit.

\- King's Cross, alors ? dit le vieil homme. Attention aux nausées du Transplanage après cette potion…

\- Oh, je vais prendre un taxi… dit-elle en passant la bandoulière de son sac autour de ses côtes encore douloureuses.

.

\- Bouh ! fit-elle derrière la ligne de Weasley.

Maugrey sourit – elle était presque sûre que son œil magique l'avait vue dès son entrée dans la gare - mais qu'il l'avait laissée leur faire la surprise.

\- Ça fait du bien de te revoir, petite.

\- Sympa le chapeau, Fol'œil ! Un hommage à Fudge pour ses derniers jours?

Elle savait par ses collègues que Scrimgeour était en tête pour les élections. Pour la simple et bonne raison que peu de gens voulaient du poste. Elle connaissait la valeur de l'homme. Elle voterait pour lui. Elle espérait que la politique ne le gâcherait pas. Elle avait pensé que Dolores Ombrage tenterait sa chance, mais rester au poste de second semblait lui plaire davantage… C'était bien connu : ceux qui survivaient aux crises politiques, c'étaient les hommes en retrait, à grands coups de retournements de veste, comme Fouché pendant la Révolution française, par exemple. Les têtes, elles, tombaient tôt ou tard. Mais Ombrage avait toujours su tirer son épingle du jeu.

Nymphadora croisa le regard de son voisin.

Remus ouvrit la bouche pour lui dire à quel point il était content qu'elle soit rétablie, mais avant même d'avoir pu dire quoi que ce soit, le flot d'élèves quittant la voie 9 ¾ les entoura.

\- Bonjour Harry, dit-il d'un air fatigué.

\- Salut… je ne m'attendais pas à… qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

\- On a pensé que toucher deux mots à ta tante et ton oncle serait une bonne idée.

S'ensuivit la plus conversation la plus délicieusement menaçante qu'il ait tenu depuis un bon bout de temps. Pétunia pouvait prétendre ne pas l'avoir reconnu, le simple fait qu'elle soit choquée par le rose des cheveux de Nymphadora lui procurait un plaisir immense.

.  
Leur compagnie se sépara juste après le départ des Granger et des Weasley.

\- Tu rentres au QG ? demanda doucement Remus.

\- Bien sûr, dit-elle d'un air enjoué.

Il tendit la main en haussant un sourcil. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et lui tendit son sac, qu'il mit sur son épaule. Exceptionnellement, elle souffrirait sa galanterie entêtée, mais uniquement parce que son corps était plein de courbatures.

Elle lui donna la main et ils transplanèrent devant la porte du numéro 12. Tonks sut que revenir était une mauvaise idée dès qu'elle eut mis un pied dans l'entrée. La tristesse gonfla dans sa poitrine comme un gros nuage de pluie.

La maison avait l'air morte. Mrs Black était silencieuse dans son portrait. Kreattur n'était nulle part en vue. Remus était silencieux à côté d'elle, comme s'il voulait lui laisser le temps d'encaisser. Elle avait bien remarqué à quel point il était pâle et fatigué - rien d'étonnant s'il avait dormi ici toute la semaine.

.

Remus posa le sac de Tonks par terre, où il tomba avec un bruit mou.

Dans la semi-pénombre du hall d'entrée, les creux de son visage étaient accrus. Il voyait l'ombre jaune des ecchymoses en cours de guérison sur la pommette gauche de Nymphadora, et sous son T-Shirt violet et son jean déchiré. Avant qu'il ne puisse s'en empêcher, sa main touchait une mèche rose.

Nymphadora se retourna. Remus soupira. Elle semblait brûler d'un feu froid.

Elle vit où était sa main, et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

Il avait un peu l'air d'un enfant dont tous les compagnons de jeu sont rentrés à la maison en le laissant derrière, seul.

Mais il n'était pas seul. Elle ne le laisserait pas se sentir seul. Ils se dévisagèrent en silence pendant ce qui sembla être une éternité. Puis, dans la plus parfaite synchronisation, ils se jetèrent sur les lèvres l'un de l'autre. Ce fut bref, brûlant, intense, et violent. Tonks ne sentit même pas le transplanage. Une pulsion de vie les animait. La porte de la chambre de Remus se referma d'un coup sec.

.

.

.

.

Nymphadora ouvrit un œil. Le soleil qui passait à travers les trous des rideaux, chatouillait le long nez de Remus, à quelques centimètres du sien. Il dormait encore, et elle écouta son souffle tout près du sien pendant quelques minutes. Ses cheveux étaient grisonnants et il avait des poches sous les yeux, mais pour une fois, elle y était pour quelque chose s'il était fatigué.

Elle serait en retard au bureau. Kingsley la couvrirait. Il comprendrait. Maugrey aussi. Ils savaient ce que c'était.

Le mélange alarmant de bonheur et de tristesse en elle lui donna envie de pleurer, mais elle savait qu'elle ne le ferait pas.

Elle se mit à la recherche de son soutien-gorge sans réveiller Remus. Elle se redressa, mais n'osa pas fouiller autour d'elle. Il y avait des piles de livres sur le manteau de la cheminée, une veste élimée sur le fauteuil. Il n'y avait aucun bibelot sur les étagères, rien par terre, seulement un cadre sur un des murs où elle savait que son cousin souriait aux côtés des autres Mauraudeurs. Toute la chambre était rangée et propre, un peu trop nue peut-être.

La chasse aux sous-vêtements n'en serait que plus aisée.

Elle se retourna.

Remus la regardait.

Elle ramena le drap sur sa poitrine nue. Elle n'aimait pas le regard qu'il lui lançait. Ses yeux avaient perdu la chaleur qu'ils avaient quand ils se posaient sur elle la veille. Il semblait déçu, et en colère aussi.

\- Comment ça va ?

Mais quelle _idiote…_ Question elligible au Livre des records des platitudes, Nymphadora. Bravo.

\- Mal. Mais mieux. Ou pire. Pire, je crois.

\- Pire ? dit-elle, un peu surprise.

\- Je n'aurais jamais dû faire ça… dit-il plus pour lui-même que pour elle.

Elle le regarda se mettre debout et enfiler sa chemise et son pantalon.

\- Faire _quoi_ ?

\- _Ça_ ! dit-il avec un geste agacé vers elle.

\- Coucher avec moi ?

\- Oui ! Te laisser croire que ça pourrait marcher ! J'ai pensé… je ne sais pas ce que j'ai pensé… dit-il en se passant une main dans les cheveux, les yeux cherchant ses chaussures, et visiblement, un moyen de s'enfuir.

Tonks comprit.

\- Tu as pensé que c'était ce que Sirius aurait voulu, dit-elle simplement, mais d'un air accusateur.

Oui, il supposait qu'il avait aussi pensé à cela. Mais Nymphadora avait dit ça sérieusement. lls savaient pourtant tous les deux que ce n'était pas la première motivation de la nuit dernière. Ils avaient eu besoin de se sentir vivants. De toutes les manières possibles.

.

\- Je ne peux pas être avec toi, tenta-t-il de lui expliquer.

\- Pourquoi ? répliqua-t-elle férocement.

\- Parce que je ne suis pas quelqu'un pour toi.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Je suis un loup-garou.

\- Je suis une Métamorphomage, répliqua-t-elle du tac au tac.

\- Je n'ai pas d'argent.

\- J'en ai pour deux.

\- Je suis vieux !

\- Je suis jeune.

\- Je suis… dangereux.

\- Tu ne t'es jamais retrouvé en face de moi au combat singulier. Tu veux jouer à ce petit jeu encore longtemps ?

En réalité, il aurait pu passer des heures à lui expliquer qu'elle était trop bien pour lui. Mais il sentait que ce n'était pas la bonne stratégie à adopter.

Remus inspira fort.

Il ne pouvait pas rester. Ni dans cette maison pleine de souvenirs, ni auprès d'elle.

Il allait accepter la mission que lui avait proposée Dumbledore. Partir loin. Comme la première fois. Oublier la mort de Sirius de la même façon qu'il avait appris à ne plus pleurer James. Mais si c'était comme la dernière fois, alors pourquoi se sentait-il plus mal encore ?

Il évita de regarder dans la direction de Nymphadora. Il avait peur de la perdre, elle aussi. Lors de la dernière guerre, il ne s'était plus soucié de grand monde après la mort de James. Sirius avait été le meurtrier.

Il ne voulait pas souffrir autant qu'alors. Il devait se détacher de Tonks, et le plus tôt serait le mieux. Aujourd'hui. S'ils étaient ensemble… ses collègues Aurors la stigmatisent pour être la compagne d'un loup-garou et ils ne seraient pas les seuls. Il ne pouvait pas lui faire ça.

Et puis, Nymphadora trouva elle-même la solution que Remus cherchait.

\- C'est à cause de Lily Evans, c'est ça ? Tu es encore amoureux d'elle ? demanda-t-elle, au bord des larmes.

Remus fut sincèrement surpris. Tonks crut qu'il était étonné qu'elle ait compris si vite.

\- Oui, je vous ai entendus parler d'elle ! Mais elle est morte il y a des années ! Moi je suis vivante, je suis ici et je t'aime, Remus Lupin !

Il devait frapper fort. La détacher durablement de lui.

\- Non, écoute-moi bien, Nymphadora Tonks, je ne suis _pas_ amoureux de Lily Evans ! Mais je ne suis pas non plus amoureux de toi.

Nymphadora avait beau savoir que cette dernière partie était un mensonge, ça faisait mal tout de même, de l'entendre, avec un ton qui se voulait sérieux et sincère.

.

\- D'accord, dit-elle avec une voix glaciale. D'accord.

Il ne faisait toujours aucun geste vers elle et son visage était figé en un masque de déception ou de dégoût.

\- Je vais m'en aller, alors. Au revoir Remus.

Elle attira à elle ses vêtements d'un _Accio_ calme, et marcha calmement jusqu'à sa chambre. Elle ouvrit les placards et fourra tout ce qui passait dans son sac de voyage. Elle descendit récolter dans chacune des pièces de la maison les affaires qu'elle y avait laissées. Kreattur se fit un plaisir, pour une fois, de se rendre utile en pointant du doigt toutes les « _affaires que la bâtarde au sang impur avait laissées… la ruine dans laquelle était tombée la maison de sa maîtresse…_ »…

Elle posa son sac dans l'entrée et remonta pour dire à Remus qu'elle partait, pour de vrai, qu'il le veuille ou non. La porte de sa chambre était entrouverte. La chambre était vide.

Il n'avait même pas dit au revoir. Autant pour le courage légendaire des Gryffondors.

En passant devant le miroir de l'entrée, elle vit que le rose familier avait disparu de ses cheveux. Et un visage qui ne lui était pas familier pleurait dans le reflet.

.  
.

.  
.

.

Comment avait-il pu vivre ne serait-ce qu'une heure dans cette maison? pensa Remus en montant dans le Magicobus.

Ernie Danlmur le déposa devant l'immeuble de haut standing familier moins de cinq minutes après qu'il soit monté. Londres était bien petit.

Il monta au troisième étage et frappa à la porte couleur vert bouteille. Il fit signe à l'œil de bœuf.

\- Remus ? dit Emmeline, surprise, en ouvrant la porte.

\- Je suis désolé de venir sans prévenir… Est-ce que tu pourrais m'héberger jusqu'à demain matin ?

Elle hocha la tête et le fit entrer sans poser de question. Ils savaient tous les deux que la mort de Sirius était dans leurs têtes, à défaut d'être à leur bouche.

Remus posa son sac dans l'entrée et observa l'appartement. Celui-ci était neuf. Il devinait qu'Emmeline y avait emménagé au début de l'année, parce que les Mangemorts connaissaient son ancienne adresse. Les plafonds étaient très hauts, les pièces très grandes. Et il sut en un instant qu'elle se sentait aussi seule dans ce grand appartement qu'il s'était senti seul au 12 Square Grimmaurt les jours où Nymphadora avait été à l'hôpital.

\- Un thé ?

\- Avec plaisir.

L'eau frémissante fut versée dans les tasses sans qu'ils échangent un mot. Puis Emmeline sourit et lui pointa la fenêtre du doigt. Remus plissa les yeux. De l'autre côté de la rue, sur la terrasse de l'appartement situé juste en face du sien, un énorme labrador noir avait posé ses pattes avant sur la rambarde et regardait la circulation en bas en tirant la langue et en remuant la queue. Il comprenait parfaitement ce qui, dans cette attitude si humaine, lui avait rappelé leur ami. Le tabou sembla ainsi brisé.

Remus pensa à la porte de la chambre de Sirius. Il s'était arrêté devant pendant que Tonks faisait ses sacs et avaient hésité devant la poignée. Il ne sut pas pourquoi il en parla à Emmeline. Sans doute parce qu'elle était la seule fille que Sirius ait jamais aimée.

\- Tu sais, la première fois qu'il est revenu dans cette maison, c'était avec Dumbledore et moi. Je suppose qu'Albus n'était pas sûr de ce qu'on trouverait dans la maison, et qu'une baguette en plus était la bienvenue. Et puis Sirius avait besoin de soutien, c'était sûr. Ça faisait vingt ans qu'il n'avait pas remis les pieds chez les Black… Sirius a dû te le dire, mais le jour où il a fugué de chez ses parents, il a posé un _Collaporta_ très puissant sur la porte de sa chambre pour que personne n'y entre, et surtout pas ses parents (Emmeline acquiesça). Le sort était encore en place la première fois qu'on a visité le QG… Tout à l'heure… Je n'ai pas voulu regarder si le sort est levé. Ça aurait rendu sa mort trop… concrète.

Elle hocha la tête. Elle ouvrit le tiroir de sa table de cuisine et lui montra une photo idiote où Sirius et elle tenait la pose, sur sa moto volante.

\- C'est comme ça que je veux me souvenir de lui. Cheveux au vent. Baguette en main. Sourire aux lèvres.

Ils sourirent.

\- Je peux emprunter tes toilettes ? dit-il timidement.

L'incongruité de la demande après avoir parlé de leur ami mort les fit sourire de plus belle.

\- Tu peux même me les rendre après… C'est la porte au fond du couloir.

Pendant qu'il était aux toilettes, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Emmeline fronça les sourcils en regardant par l'œil de bœuf. Les vêtements étaient indéniablement ceux de Nymphadora, mais sa nouvelle tête n'était pas la plus belle qu'elle ait créée. Elle remarqua aussi qu'elle avait un sac de voyage avec elle.

\- Tonks ?

\- Emmeline, est-ce que je peux entr…

Ses yeux s'agrandirent. Emmeline suivit son regard jusqu'à la patère sur laquelle le manteau élimé de Remus était accroché.

\- Je… Désolée… Est-ce qu'on pourra se voir autour d'un thé un de ses jours ? dit-elle précipitamment.

Emmeline sourit en pensant à la théière qui trônait dans sa cuisine à l'heure où elles parlaient.

\- Bien sûr, je suis libre demain après-midi, mais même tout de suite si tu v…

\- Non ! Je vais… chez mes parents, dit Nymphadora. Je vais quitter le QG pour un petit moment… peut-être toujours… Dumbledore est au courant.

\- D'accord. Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas entrer ?

\- Sûre… Bonne journée !

Emmeline s'avança sur le palier, mais déjà, Tonks avait descendu un étage. C'était difficile à dire à cette distance, mais au moment où Tonks passa la loge de la concierge, Emmeline aurait juré que son amie essuyait ses yeux.

.

\- C'était qui ?

\- Tonks, dit-elle d'un ton calme, mais les sourcils dangereusement froncés. Y a-t-il une raison pour que vous veniez ici le même jour, à quelques minutes d'intervalle ?

\- Oui, mais je ne tiens pas à en parler.

\- Et moi je ne veux pas me retrouver au milieu d'une histoire. Vous êtes tous les deux mes amis, Remus. Mais si tu lui as fait du mal, tu pars demain matin.

\- Je lui ai fait du mal.

\- Alors tu n'auras le droit qu'au canapé.

Et à un regard noir, semblait-il.

.  
.

.

.

.

Fleur remontait avec entrain le Chemin de Traverse vers la queue de cheval rousse de son petit ami. Il discutait avec un sorcier qui ne pouvait qu'être un de ses frères, un des tenanciers de la boutique de Farces et Attrapes qu'elle avait visitée quelques semaines plus tôt.

\- … et là, la blonde lui répond « Parce que les licornes, elles, ont du poil au menton » !

Bill éclata de rire. Son frère pointa Fleur du doigt et fit signe qu'il les laissait ensemble.

Bill lui fit un grand sourire, qui se fâna quelque peu quand elle lui tourna le dos et se mit à fendre la foule pour s'éloigner, vexée.

Fleur était venue pour lui dire que son charme avait agi et que certains informateurs lui avaient répété la rumeur selon laquelle Rookwood habiterait l'Allée des Embrumes. Elle n'avait pas pensé que Bill la décevrait ainsi. Les blagues sur les blondes ! Un sujet sensible pour elle. Sans parler des blagues sur les Vélanes (leur pendant moldu était les blagues sur les belles-mères).

Bill ne l'arrêta pas tout de suite. A vrai dire, il aimait beaucoup quand elle s'énervait. Quand elle montait sur ses grands chevaux. Quand elle dévoilait son sale caractère. Les couples ne se disputaient pour des broutilles que pour mieux se réconcilier, non ?

Enfin, le seul modèle de couple qui marche sur le long terme, qu'il ait jamais connu, était ses parents… et sa mère était connue pour son tempérament. Pas étonnant qu'il l'ait choisie, elle.

Avait-il un complexe d'Œdipe à résoudre ? pensa-t-il, amusé, en se promettant de poser la question à Charlie dans sa prochaine lettre.

Il ne lui fit pas difficile de retrouver la trace de Fleur (en demandant aux passants s'ils avaient vu passer un ange descendu sur terre…) jusqu'à un parc.

\- Fleur !

Elle se leva, les joues rosies, les yeux étincelants, rejeta ses cheveux en arrière et tourna les talons une deuxième fois.

\- Fleur ! Tu sais qu'on ne pensait pas à mal !

\- _Je_ ne fais pas de blagues sur les roux ! répliqua-t-elle par-dessus son épaule.

\- Et je t'en suis reconnaissant, dit-il calmement.

\- Alors pourquoi tu en fais sur les blondes ? J'ai vraiment besoin de ça… dit-elle, au bord des larmes.

En un an passé en Angleterre, Bill était la seule personne qu'elle ait rencontré qui soit gentil avec elle, qui ne la méprise pas ou qui ne la réduise pas à son apparence (à l'exception, peut-être des Gobelins). Bill dut sentir le danger, car il l'attrapa par le bras et la serra contre lui. Ça la calma im-mé-dia-te-ment.

\- Il faut pas se mettre dans des états pareils... Et puis, en toute honnêteté, elle était si mauvaise, ma blague?

\- Non, admit-elle, boudeuse.

Il l'embrasse sur les lèvres. Ce n'était pas la première fois, mais ça restait nouveau pour eux.

\- Hé, Fleur…

\- Oui ?

\- Tu sais pourquoi les hommes aiment les blagues sur les blondes ?

\- Non ? dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Parce que c'est les seules qu'ils comprennent, sourit-il.

Le tremblement qu'il sentit contre son torse lui indiqua qu'elle avait ri.

\- Pardon. Okay ? On va boire quelque chose chez Florian Fortarôme ?

\- Excuses acceptées. Si tu m'offres la coupe du Dragon Gourmand. Avec le supplément Dragées Surprise.

.

.  
.

.

\- Le QG est vide. Nymphadora Tonks et Remus Lupin ont vidé leurs chambres, annonça Rogue dès qu'il eut gravi les marches qui menaient au bureau du Directeur.

Dumbledore acquiesça. Remus était le seul des deux à avoir envoyé un _Patronus_ pour le prévenir, mais le Directeur s'était douté que la jeune Auror n'accepterait pas de vivre seule dans la maison des Blacks.

\- Oui, il semblerait qu'il me faille le fermer provisoirement, à moins que les Weasley acceptent de revenir de temps en temps jusqu'à ce que je puisse parler à Harry.

\- A Harry ?

\- Je n'ai pas encore parlé à Bill Weasley de la succession de Sirius Black, mais je suis presque certain qu'il a légué la plupart de ses biens à Harry.

Son appartement en ville irait peut-être à Lupin, mais tant que ce lieu sûr restait en possession d'un membre de l'Ordre, seul le 12 Square Grimmaurt restait un souci.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites des Malfoy ? Ou des Lestrange, puisque leur compte n'est pas givré ?

\- Oh, Severus, accordez un peu plus de crédit à Sirius… Il a dû tout faire pour que ses possessions n'aillent jamais à ceux qui les désirent le plus.

Et tant que Dumbledore restait le Gardien du Secret, ni Narcissa, ni Bellatrix, ni tous ceux qui étaient déjà entré dans la maison et qui connaissaient son emplacement ne pourraient y entrer. La preuve en était que des Mangemorts avaient surveillé le square plusieurs fois au cours des derniers mois, mais qu'aucun n'avait repéré la bonne maison.

\- Vous savez où est Lupin ? dit Severus d'un air soupçonneux.

Il ne connaissait aucun logement fixe au loup-garou et ce n'était vraiment pas le moment d'avoir un Maraudeur qui désertait.

\- Chez Emmeline Vance pour la nuit. Il a accepté ce soir la mission que je lui avais proposée il y a deux mois.

\- Chez les loups-garou ? dit Rogue en fronçant les sourcils. Je croyais qu'il ne voulait pas…

\- Chacun a sa manière de réagir au deuil d'un être proche, dit Dumbledore en lui lançant un regard appuyé.

Espérons que ce ne soit pas en changeant de camp pour lui aussi, faillit répliquer Rogue. Mais au fond de lui, il savait que Remus Lupin était trop loyal à la mémoire de ses amis pour ça. C'était un homme bien meilleur qu'il ne le serait jamais, et pour cette raison, il ne pourrait jamais être ami avec lui.

.

.

.  
.

\- _Expecto Patronum_ ! répéta Nymphadora pour la troisième fois.

Sa baguette crachota à peine deux filets de fumée. Elle savait pertinemment que ce matin, au lever, son _Patronus_ en forme de papillon aurait fusé depuis sa baguette sans qu'elle ait même à formuler l'incantation.

Récapitulons.

Il pleuvait… Les sortilèges Anti-Transplanage placés autour de la maison de ses parents la forçaient à marcher dans le froid et la boue le long d'un chemin de terre… et elle n'arrivait même pas à produire un fichu _Patronus_ ! Un sort _élémentaire_ pour un Auror.

Elle avança encore et arriva en vue du petit cottage Tonks et fit passer sa valise par le portail en métal blanc.

Ce fut son père qui ouvrit la porte. Elle vit bien qu'il ne la reconnut d'abord pas… il fallut qu'il additionne valise, jean déchiré et T-Shirt des Bizarr'Sisters dans sa tête.

\- Dora ? Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ! demanda-t-il avec son grand sourire de papa. Comment ça va ?

Et elle se mit à pleurer avec la violence d'un enfant qui rentre de l'école avec un genou écorché. Sauf que c'était son cœur qui était abîmé et qu'un bisou magique et quelques pansements à motifs de nounours n'y feraient pas grand-chose.

.

.

.  
.


	17. Chapter 16 : A Fleur de Peau

Chapitre 16 - **A Fleur de Peau**

.

.  
.

.

Remus se releva. La lumière de la lune (elle ne serait pleine que la semaine suivante) traversait les planches disjointes qui obstruaient les fenêtres de la Cabane Hurlante. La veille, Emmeline avait tenu promesse et l'avait mis dehors à la première heure. C'était pour ce genre de choses que Sirius et lui l'avaient toujours respectée : elle disait ce qu'elle faisait et faisait ce qu'elle disait.

Et elle ne l'avait pas laissé partir sans lui faire la leçon.

Une semaine plus tôt, quand il était venu lui annoncer la mort de Sirius, il l'avait trouvé effondrée dans son canapé.

\- J'ai laissé passer ma chance avec Sirius… avait-elle murmurée. Et maintenant, il n'est plus là. Peut-être que c'est les gens comme toi qui ont raison. Ceux qui ne construisent rien avec les autres pour pouvoir les laisser partir plus facilement.

Mais la veille, elle lui avait tenu un discours tout autre.

\- Ce que j'ai dit, ce sont de belles excuses… Ecoute-moi, Remus, et va voir Nymphadora pendant que vous avez du temps. Crois-moi, on regrette plus les choses qu'on n'a pas faites, l'infinité de possibilité et d'opportunités qu'on n'a pas saisies, que ses erreurs.

Remus s'était dit qu'au moins, quelqu'un prendrait soin de Nymphadora quand il serait parti.

\- Va la voir, avait-elle répété en l'accompagnant jusqu'à la porte.

Mais il n'y avait pas été.

Alors Remus était venu au seul endroit auquel il avait pensé : cette cahute obscure et familière. Ce n'était pas tout à fait la même qu'avant, mais presque. Idéal pour changer de peau, pour devenir celui qu'il fallait qu'il devienne. Remus devait, pour un temps au moins, rester derrière, et le loup-garou émerger. Se rouler dans la boue et se cacher des siens en allant parmi ses semblables. Oui, il aimait toujours à se considérer comme un sorcier un peu particulier. C'était Nymphadora qui lui avait appris à penser ça de lui. A présent, il devait devenir un paria du monde magique et recruter des alliés pour Dumbledore.

Il frissonna. Les os de ses jambes craquèrent lorsqu'il se leva.

\- Bah alors, Lunard, on vieillit ? dit une voix amusée derrière lui.

.

.

.

\- _Oh…_ susurra Bellatrix avec le regard d'un prédateur observant sa prochaine proie. _La petite bâtarde d'Andromeda…_

\- _Mon nom est Tonks !_ cria son double dans le cauchemar. _Nymphadora Tonks !_

Le sort de mort s'abattit sur elle.

Nymphadora Tonks se réveilla en sursaut, dans le lit de la chambre de son enfance. L'affiche des Rolling Stones au-dessus de son lit semblait une grimace, et l'aube qui se reflétait dans les yeux de verre de ses peluches des regards menaçants.

Son père était déjà parti pour le Ministère. Nymphadora se glissa sous les couvertures, à côté de sa mère.

Andromeda caressa ses cheveux châtains.

\- Toujours pas ?

\- Non…

\- On va aller voir un spécialiste.

\- Il n'y en a pas. Des spécialistes. Sainte-Mangouste a été très clair sur ce point quand je suis née, rappelle-toi.

\- Sainte-Mangouste n'est pas le seul hôpital magique du monde, Nymphadora.

\- M'appelle pas comme ça, dit Tonks d'un air lasse, parfaitement consciente que sa mère continuerait à l'appeler comme elle le voudrait.

\- _Nymphadora_ , soit tu me dis ce qui s'est passé, soit on va voir un spécialiste.

\- Je me suis séparé de mon petit ami, c'est tout.

\- C'est « tout » ? C'est la première fois en 22 ans que tu ne peux pas te servir de tes pouvoirs…

\- Je ne sais pas, moi, avec la mort de Sirius, ça faisait peut-être beaucoup à encaisser…

\- Si tout n'est pas rentré dans l'ordre lundi prochain, on va voir quelqu'un…

\- D'accord.

\- Tu pars à quelle heure ?

\- Neuf heures…

Elle s'abstient de lui dire où elle allait. La perspective d'aller garder Azkaban pour la journée ne lui faisait pas vraiment plaisir, mais les Détraqueurs avaient tendance à venir se nourrir sur les prisonniers (quand ils revenaient dans les parages, et qu'ils n'étaient pas en train de s'attaquer à des Moldus).

Elle prit son petit déjeuner dans la cuisine, en silence. Nymphadora regrettait les portraits auxquels parler. Au QG, ils avaient fait la chasse aux tableaux espions dès que Remus et Sirius avaient ouvert la maison, mais elle avait toujours apprécié discuter avec Phineas Nigellus quand il était là. Son aïeul était crispant de mépris pour la jeunesse, mais elle appréciait son humour caustique et surtout, ses anecdotes de l'époque où il était directeur de Poudlard. Dans la maison sûre de Tonks, les seuls cadres au mur étaient des photos d'elle et de ses parents ou des dessins d'enfant.

Sa mère avait toujours dit qu'elle avait le potentiel d'un Jackson Pollock ou Joan Miro en couche-culotte.

Soit.  
.

Le bateau se rapprochait de l'Îlot. Très cher Azkaban. Maugrey lui lançait des regards inconfortables, comme s'il devinait que sa couleur de cheveux n'était pas un choix. Williamson et Savage n'avaient rien dit, mais eux aussi s'interrogeaient sur sa nouvelle allure.

\- Vous savez ce que j'ai entendu ce matin ? Ils pensent à renvoyer Fudge et à accélérer le calendrier.

\- Ils vont avancer le vote à la semaine prochaine, acquiesça Maugrey en regardant les vagues. Comme si ça allait le déranger. Depuis le retour de Voldemort (Savage grimaça) il reçoit des lettres de menace tous les jours, alors refiler le bébé à quelqu'un d'autre doit lui faire plaisir…

\- Des nouvelles sur l'affaire du pont de Brockdale ?

\- Indéniablement l'œuvre de Mangemorts, dit Savage. L'unité 12 et les Oubliators sont sur le coup.

\- Et pendant ce temps-là, on protège Malfoy et sa clique… D'accord, le Ministère leur doit une protection, mais on sait tous que tôt au tard Vous-savez-qui viendra les libérer, et l'équipe qui sera sur place à ce moment-là va se faire tuer.

Ils acquiescèrent en silence. Mais de toute façon, toute guerre était une loterie morbide.

Ils s'approchèrent des rochers et la barque s'arrêta. Un des Auros qu'ils allaient relever les salua. Ils surent que des Détraqueurs approchaient dès le moment où ils posèrent les pieds sur la petite plage. L'écume gela autour de leurs chaussures et la peau de Nym la tirailla. Elle se sentit presque malade, tant le froid l'enveloppa facilement.

Elle prononça la formule plusieurs fois. Rien ne se passa. Pas de papillon, et même pas les fumerolles argentées qu'elle produisait en sixième année à Poudlard.

\- Tonks ! Maintenant ! gronda Maugrey en la tenant par le bras parce qu'elle commençait à vaciller.

\- _Expecto Patronum_ ! répéta-t-elle, mais sans vrai conviction. _Expecto_ …

Les autres Aurors s'étaient regroupés autour d'elle, mais ce n'était pas assez. Un des Gardiens encapuchonnés s'approcha trop près de leur groupe. Et elle s'évanouit.

.

Tonks mordit dans la tablette de chocolat d'un air honteux.

\- Shacklebolt veut te voir dans son bureau, dit Williamson en passant sa tête par la porte de son cubicule.

\- J'arrive.

Elle frappa à la porte et entra.

\- Alors comme ça il parait que tu dois me voir ? Ce ne serait pas plutôt un prétexte pour me montrer que ton bureau est plus grand que le mien maintenant, monsieur le patron ?

\- Non. De toute façon, je suis muté à la protection du Premier Ministre moldu à partir de demain. Williamson va me remplacer.

\- Alors… je suis là pour te dire au revoir ?

\- Non, Tonks. Tu dois prendre des jours de congé, dit Kingsley avec un sourire.

\- Pardon ? dit-elle. Mais je viens de passer une semaine à Sainte-Mangouste !

\- J'ai les relevés de tes quatre dernières années : tu n'as pris que deux jours de congé. Le Bureau _demande_ que tu prennes ceux qui te restent. C'est disciplinaire, explicita-t-il gravement.

\- C'est à cause de ce matin, c'est ça ? J'ai merdé, Kings', j'étais très fatiguée… mais je suis un bon Auror et vous avez besoin de moi !

\- On a besoin _d'Auror au top de leurs capacités_ … tes collègues et moi nous inquiétons pour toi… tu es éreintée, tu as ton deuil à faire et j'ai l'impression que tu n'es pas _dedans_ , Tonks…

Il lui montra ses cheveux et son corps si… ordinaires. Maugrey était la seule personne en dehors de sa famille à qui elle ait avoué qu'elle ne pouvait plus se transformer, alors comment pouvait-il savoir… ?

\- Ca ne me fait pas plaisir. Tu sais qu'on a besoin de tout le monde, en ce moment. Mais tu n'es pas en état. L'une des bottes secrètes du Ministère était sa Métamorphomage. Tu es une excellente Auror, mais c'était un petit plus dont on a vraiment besoin, ok ? Repose-toi. J'aurais aimé avoir une personne de confiance au sein du Bureau maintenant que j'en pars, mais si cette personne ne peut même plus faire un Patronus…

\- Kingsley, il est possible que je ne retrouve jamais l'usage de mes pouvoirs, tu le sais ça ? Un ou deux jours de congé n'y changeront rien !

\- Oh, on part sur deux semaines et demi de congé _minimum_ , et uniquement parce que j'ai dit au service des droits sociaux que je ne pouvais pas t'avoir loin du Bureau pendant plus longtemps, répliqua-t-il.

\- _Deux semaines et demi_ ? s'exclama-t-elle. Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire pendant ce temps-là ? Du tricot !? Je t'en supplie Kings', rappelle-les et dis-leur que tu as besoin de moi tout de suite… Tu peux pas me faire ça, tu sais que ce boulot est la seule chose qui me tient à flot…

\- Je ne peux pas faire ça, Scrimgeour te connait et ce sera bientôt le grand patron…

\- Donc je suis sensée faire quoi ? Partir tout de suite ? soupira-t-elle.

\- Ce serait mieux. Ça ne me plaît pas plus qu'à toi.

Elle pensa un instant refuser de partir – on ne pouvait pas décemment l'empêcher d'avoir accès à son bureau, si elle se pointait demain à la première heure… si ?

Kingsley sembla lire dans ses pensées.

\- Tes collègues sont prévenus : le premier qui te voit traîner par ici aura pour ordre de te reconduire chez toi ou de t'arrêter. Au choix. Ne donne pas cette occasion à Dawlish, s'il-te-plaît…

Nymphadora faillit répliquer que si elle avait vraiment envie de bosser, elle prendrait l'apparence d'un de ses collègues, mais elle préféra garder cet atout dans sa manche (Kingsley aurait été capable de mettre en place un deuxième contrôle des baguettes…).

\- Bien, _monsieur_ , dit-elle un peu raide. C'est tout ?

\- C'est tout. Repose-toi, Tonks.

Elle se leva violemment et leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Bonne journée.

\- _Et-ne-claque-pas-la-porte-s'il-te-plaît…_

BOUM.

Shacklebolt soupira.

\- _Reparo_ , bougonna-t-il.

.

.  
.

.

Bill cilla en voyant la valise dans le coin de son bureau.

\- Tu vas quelque part ?

Fleur acquiesça.

\- Je rentre en France. Avec le retour de Voldemort, mes parents pensent que l'Angleterre n'est pas un endroit sûr...

Elle n'avait jamais vu Bill aussi triste.

\- … Je ne veux pas que tu partes, dit-il. Tu ne m'as rien dit…

\- Je ne veux pas partir, répondit-elle sincèrement.

\- Fleur, je ne voulais pas faire ça dans la précipitation… ou parce que les circonstances semblent m'obliger à le faire, mais tu ne me laisses pas le choix. J'avais pensé en parler avec toi avant, mais bon…

Il posa un genou à terre.

.  
\- Et c'est comme ça qu'il a fait sa demande ! Sans bague, mais ce n'est pas important, après que j'ai dit oui, on a été en acheter une et elle est ma-gni-fi-que ! racontait une Fleur enthousiaste au possible à Molly Weasley (qui l'avait appréciée, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se mette à parler). Bien sûr, je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de partir, je voulais juste passer quelques jours au soleil, rassurer mes parents et leur dire que j'ai trouvé un très bel anglais, mais du coup, là, j'aurais quelque chose de plus à leur annoncer !

Bill, qui se tenait debout, bras croisés, à l'autre bout de la cuisine des Weasley, lança un regard contrit à sa mère. Lui avait repéré le sourire de façade et les regards agacés que lui lançait sa mère.

Molly ignorait comment arrêter le flot verbal, mais voir son fils aîné aussi désemparé qu'elle, l'air de dire « je ne peux rien y faire » lui donnait l'envie de crier tout, sauf « bienvenue dans la famille », à cette jeune demoiselle.

Fleur se rendit compte au bout d'un moment que le dialogue de présentation à sa belle-mère s'était transformé en monologue.

\- Je me suis peut-être laissée un peu… emportée, désolée.

\- Ce n'est rien… asseyez-vous un moment, je vais faire du thé…

\- Du thé ! Ah, c'est très typique, ça, sourit Fleur.

« Typique » ? On est quoi, une attraction touristique ? ne put s'empêcher de penser Molly.

Bill avait vu qu'elle tirait la tronche et rappela à Fleur qu'elle devait prendre le ferry dans une demi-heure. Molly sembla extrêmement soulagée de savoir que la torture serait de courte durée.

Le bruit de rires et de pas approchants lui évita de devoir chercher un nouveau sujet de conversation.

Ginny entra avec son balai sur l'épaule et pila tout net devant Fleur, qui la salua avec fraîcheur comme si elles étaient de vieilles amies. Mais Ron… Ron sembla avoir avalé une bouteille de T*basco cul sec. Il balbutia un borborygme que Fleur comprit comme un « bonjour » français et prétexta une affaire urgente dont s'occuper à l'étage.

Ginny, au contraire, se planta dans la cuisine et fixa Bill avec son regard droit et interrogateur.

\- Fleur, voici Ginny, ma petite sœur… Ginny, je te présente Fleur Delacour… ma fiancée.

Les yeux de Ginny s'agrandirent. Son regard alla de Bill à Fleur, puis de sa mère à Bill, et elle éclata de rire.

\- Eh bien, félicitations !

C'était la seule chose à dire, non, quand son grand frère préféré s'entichait de la Française à moitié vélane qui avait rendu Ron fou d'amour pendant une année ?

\- Je peux aller le dire à Ron ? dit-elle avec un sourire espiègle.

\- Oui, mais redescends vite, dit sa mère avec un regard qui criait « Ne me laisse pas seule avec elle ».

\- On va y aller, de toute façon, dit Bill.

\- Tu reviens dîner, tout de même ?

\- Oui… je te verrai à l'enterrement de Penelope Diggle, demain ?

La mort de sa femme (accidentelle, étonnamment) avait profondément ébranlé Dedalus et tout l'Ordre avait décidé de se rendre à l'enterrement, danger ou non.

\- Bien sûr, dit sa mère.

\- Une amie à vous ? demanda timidement Fleur.

\- Une _très_ bonne amie, répliqua Molly comme s'il était indécent que Fleur pense à passer des vacances en France plutôt qu'à assister à la cérémonie.

\- Je suis désolée, dit la Française.

Mais Molly était trop agacée pour écouter.

\- A ce propos, est-ce que tu as vu Tonks, récemment ? dit Molly, histoire de rappeler à Bill qu'il aurait pu jeter son dévolu sur d'autres sorcières proches de la famille, plutôt que sur une Française qui avait été la rivale de son cher Harry. Elle file un mauvais coton en ce moment, d'après Emmeline…

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

Mais Ginny descendit à ce moment-là en bondissant dans les escaliers, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

\- Vous partez déjà ? C'est dommaaaaage, j'aurais pu montrer à Fleur le nid de _gnomes_ , tu sais, à côté du tas de _purin_ , et les _cochons_ , et la _mare_ , et…

Bill lui lança un regard d'avertissement. Fleur n'était pas non plus idiote. Ginny, qui était en tenue de vacances (espadrilles, jeans et T-Shirt troués), voulait clairement mettre Fleur (toute pimpante dans sa robe d'un blanc éclatant) mal à l'aise.

\- Ooooh, vous avez des gnomes ? Il faut faire attention avec ces créatures, elles se multiplient à une vitesse…

\- Oui, on _sait_ , dit Molly, cassante. Dépêchez-vous ou vous aller rater votre bateau…

\- On y va, acquiesça Bill en tendant son manteau bleu à Fleur.

\- J'ai été ravie de vous rencontrer ! dit-elle avec son plus beau sourire de mannequin.

\- Nous de même, dit Molly.

Et elle regarda le petit couple traverser la cour, Fleur souriait et semblait raconter des tas de choses avec enthousiasme, et Bill acquiesçait en l'aidant à enjamber les flaques d'eau, l'air plongé dans ses pensées. Quand ils atteignirent la zone qui n'était pas protégée par les sorts de protection, ils transplanèrent.

Molly jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge de grand-mère : Arthur rentrerait bientôt. Ils dineraient vers 20h – elle avait donc deux heures pour démontrer à son mari, et surtout à son fils, que Fleur et lui étaient extrêmement mal assortis.

.  
.

.

.

Il n'était que quatorze heures. Elle ne devait pas voir Emmeline avant le soir. Alors Nymphadora décida de rentrer prendre un bain. L'occasion de découvrir ce nouveau corps qui lui valait d'être exclue avec si peu de cérémonie du Bureau des Aurors.

Elle eut vaguement l'impression d'être un de ces personnages de science-fiction qui recouvrait la vue après des années de cécité, ou qui devait apprendre à vivre dans un corps d'adulte auquel on aurait transplanté une consciente quasi-humaine. Peu de gens, à part ceux qui étaient passés sous le bistouri d'un chirurgien esthétique mégalo, devaient jamais avoir expérimenté un tel sentiment d'étrangeté par rapport à leur corps.

Normalement, c'était à l'adolescence que ce genre de découvertes se passait. Elle avait sauté cette étape, puisqu'elle avait été capable de désamorcer tous les changements disgracieux auxquels Dame Nature avait voulu la soumettre, mais à présent, le destin semblait vouloir la rattraper.

Aussi, elle passa les trois heures suivantes à examiner chaque centimètre carré de sa peau, à rassurer sa mère de temps en temps à travers la porte de la salle de bain, et à réchauffer l'eau d'un coup de baguette magique. Le bout de ses doigts et ses orteils n'avaient jamais été aussi fripés que quand elle sortit du bain ce jour-là.

Mais l'expérience lui avait permis d'établir 1) qu'elle portait sur elle un nombre incalculable de cicatrices et qu'elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment elles étaient arrivées là 2) qu'à moins d'être fan d'Harry Potter, les cicatrices, c'était pas cool 3) qu'elle ressemblait beaucoup à son père (le visage en forme de cœur, les sourcils, les yeux…) 4) qu'elle était plus à l'aise pour bouger ce corps « à sa taille » (pas de pot cassé à déplorer depuis 24h, preuve que retrouver son centre de gravité naturel la rendait moins maladroite), mais qu'elle n'était pas à l'aise avec le principe de l'apparence unique. 5) que la bonne vieille Nymphadora Tonks était partie à jamais. La Tonks qui la regardait dans le miroir embué avait l'air d'avoir rencontré un troupeau d'hippogriffes. Et une meute de loup-garou un soir de pleine lune. Et quelques trolls.

Et surtout, elle ressemblait à une adulte.

Elle avait l'air fatiguée et dépressive. Ses cheveux étaient ternes. Des cernes soulignaient ses yeux.

Et plus moyen de gommer ça d'un froncement de sourcil. Bienvenue parmi le commun des mortels.

Sa baguette siffla et lui apprit qu'elle avait rendez-vous avec Emmeline dans une demi-heure.

Elle sut que sa mère avait rangé sa chambre dès qu'elle rentra - et après tout, pourquoi pas ? Elle avait toujours été plus douée qu'elle pour ça.

La garde-robe de Nymphadora était un joyeux bazar, un mélange éclectique et excentrique de vêtements moldus, de fripes et de robes réglementaires d'Auror. Mais porter ses anciens vêtements sur son nouveau corps ne marchait pas très bien. La plupart des fripes avaient été achetées sans qu'elle fasse attention à leur taille (qu'elle pouvait alors en changer à son gré) et à présent, seule une paire de jeans et quelques T-Shirt lui allaient bien.

Andromeda, dont c'était le jour de congé, l'attendait dans le salon. Elle la regarda et Nymphadora sut qu'elle pensait la même chose qu'elle de sa nouvelle apparence.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui a bien pu te mettre dans cet état ?

Tonks sut qu'il y avait au moins une chose qu'elle pouvait lui dire, maintenant.

\- Maman… on a toutes les deux lu l'encart de la _Gazette_.

Les sourcils de sa mère se froncèrent douloureusement.

Le Ministère n'avait pas fait grand bruit de la mort de Sirius. Il n'y avait pas eu de corps, seulement des témoignages. Fudge avait été d'avis de ne pas confirmer sa mort par voie officielle, mais Dumbledore et Kingsley l'avaient convaincu de le faire - ne serait-ce que pour clore les enquêtes qu'on menait sur lui. A la fin de l'édition spéciale sur le retour de Voldemort, un tout petit cadre noir avait indiqué le nom de Sirius Orion Black dans la rubrique funéraire.

Mais Nymphadora connaissait assez sa mère pour savoir qu'elle lisait avec la plus grande attention ce genre de colonne. Surtout si elle avait tenté de comprendre comment sa fille s'était retrouvé sur un lit d'hôpital la nuit où Voldemort avait révélé son retour au monde des sorciers.

\- Mmmh ?

\- Tu avais raison pour Sirius. C'est quelqu'un de bien.

Andromeda ouvrit de grands yeux.

\- Comment ça, « c'est quelqu'un de bien » ? dit-elle d'un air grave.

\- Maman… tu sais qu'il faisait partie du premier Ordre du Phénix ?

\- Oui ?

\- Il faisait partie du deuxième aussi. Et moi aussi.

Andromeda se redressa vivement.

\- Je vais _tuer_ Dumbledore.

\- C'est un projet ambitieux, sourit Nymphadora.

\- Tu as vingt-deux ans, Dora ! Comment est-ce qu'il a pu te recruter ?

\- Vos amis avaient moins que ça lors de la dernière guerre…

\- C'était différent ! Tu… ! Ma _fille_ n'était pas en première ligne !

\- D'autres l'ont été pour que je puisse naître et grandir avec vous, fit remarquer Nymphadora. Maman, calme-toi s'il te plaît. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que j'ai rencontré Sirius. Ce n'est pas lui qui a trahi les Potter, c'était Peter Pettigrew.

Andromeda s'arrêta immédiatement de bouger.

Elle écoutait attentivement à présent. Nymphadora ne l'entendait même plus respirer.

\- Tu l'as rencontré ?

\- Pour être plus exact… C'est avec Remus Lupin et lui que je vivais entre le mois de septembre et hier.

Andromeda ouvrit de grands yeux, puis secoua la tête, bouché bée. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle avait de sérieux doutes sur la santé mentale de sa fille, mais tout de même…

\- Où ? Non… s'arrêta-t-elle, consciente que ce n'était pas la bonne question. _Pourquoi_ ?

\- Tu connais l'endroit mais je ne peux pas te le dire, répondit Tonks. C'était… plus simple de vivre là-bas et puis, je m'entendais bien avec Sirius.

Tonks ne savait pas si le _Fidelitas_ empêcherait sa mère, une Black, de rentrer. Sirius lui avait dit que, le jour où il était retourné à la Maison du 12 Square Grimmaurt, la porte avait longuement hésité entre le laisser entrer (lui, son nouveau maître légitime) et lancer tous les sorts répulsifs anti-renégats de la famille, qui avaient été mis en place pour le repousser depuis sa fugue. Elle n'aurait pas été surprise que les Black aient également mis en place un piège anti-Andromeda.

Tonks se demanda vaguement si Sirius avait légué la maison à Harry. Sans doute. Elle aurait adoré être là pour voir comment le portrait de l'entrée réagirait à la nouvelle que la maison de la très ancienne et très noble maison des Blacks allait aller à un Potter. Le nom avait beau être associé à des Sangs-purs, Harry n'en était pas un…

Tonks cligna des yeux. Sa mère avait l'air très émue.

\- Innocent… Je suis contente que tu l'aies connu, Nym… Il t'a toujours adorée quand tu étais petite. Il se fichait que je l'appelle à onze heures pour un babysitting à 11h05, il pouvait quitter une soirée d'adultes pour me dépanner… Tu le faisais tourner en bourrique et ça le faisait rire… On ne peut pas rire comme ça et tuer deux de ses meilleurs amis la semaine suivante, je l'ai toujours pensé…

\- Je sais, maman… et il le savait aussi… tu m'en veux de ne pas te l'avoir dit ?

\- Non… je suis heureuse que toi, au moins, tu l'aies revu, et que tu m'aies dit que j'ai toujours eu raison de lui faire confiance…

Sa voix se cassa quelque peu.

\- Tu sais, la vie c'est comme ça, plein de rencontres et de séparations… on perd de vue des gens auxquels on tient et on ne les revoit pas toujours… C'est comme ça.

\- La vie est effrayante.

Andromeda la serra contre elle.

\- Il faut juste apprendre rapidement à vivre pleinement chaque seconde, chérie… à ne pas rester bloqué sur le passé, mais à ne pas non plus trop anticiper et préparer chaque minute de notre vie…

\- _Carpe diem_ et tout ça ?

Sa mère acquiesça.

\- Ils sont forts, ces Latins quand même…

Nymphadora sourit tristement. Si elle avait eu un nom plus latin que grec, Remus l'aurait-il aimé plus ?

.

.

Emmeline lui fit signe depuis le salon de thé de Fortarôme. La rue était déserte, et la bruine qui tombait depuis deux jours dissuadait les rares passants de s'arrêter ou de s'attabler aux terrasses.

\- Quoi de neuf ? sourit son amie.

\- Heu… J'ai été virée. Enfin, officiellement Kingsley m'a donné deux semaines et demi de congé.

Emmeline avala une gorgée de son thé.

\- Tu le savais ?

\- Je sais tout ce qui se passe au Département de la Justice magique… Amelia Bones le dirige, je te rappelle.

\- Et tu ne t'y es pas opposée ?

\- Pas après t'avoir vue hier soir. Quand Kingsley m'a dit que tu ne pouvais plus produire de Patronus, j'ai compris.

Tonks sentit le pincement des larmes approcher dangereusement de son nez.

\- N'importe quel homme à l'approche de la quarantaine sauterait de joie à l'idée qu'une jeune fille en fleur veuille passer le reste de sa vie à ses côtés, surtout quand il est évident que ce n'est pas pour l'argent… soupira-t-elle d'une voix morne.

\- Mais Remus n'est pas n'importe quel homme… acquiesça Emmeline.

\- Je sais, soupira-t-elle.

Tonks touilla son thé.

\- Je ne veux pas parler de Remus, aujourd'hui. Est-ce que tu peux me parler de « Patmol » ? Je n'ai connu que le Sirius d'après prison, mais tout le monde s'accorde à dire que celui d'avant était bien plus drôle. Je pense que mieux le connaitre m'aiderait à faire mon deuil.

Tonks avait remarqué qu'une semaine après, Emmeline semblait être celle qui était encore la plus affectée par la mort de leur ami… alors qu'elle n'avait jamais paru particulièrement proche de Sirius lorsqu'elle habitait au QG.

Emmeline la fixa longuement du regard puis finit par accepter. Elle commanda une bouteille d'hydromel. Les souvenirs ne lui faisaient pas toujours du bien.

\- Rappelle-toi qu'il est parti comme il l'aurait voulu. Au milieu de l'action, en train de sauver son filleul et ses amis. Libre et utile… Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ?

\- Parle-moi juste des Maraudeurs tels que tu t'en souviens.

Emmeline observa Tonks par-dessus son verre pendant quelques secondes, puis le reposa.

\- Ce qu'il faut que tu comprennes, c'est que dès ma première année à Poudlard (j'avais un an de moins qu'eux) je savais déjà qui ils étaient. Tout le monde le savait. Je suppose que c'est un peu comme les jumeaux Weasley… des gens qui marquent leur temps. Mais en plus d'être les fauteurs de trouble les plus hilarants, ils étaient très doués académiquement – sur tous les plans, en fait. Il n'y avait que Peter – Pettigrew - qui brillait moins, mais il avait sa part de lumière lorsqu'il était avec ses amis. Et surtout, c'étaient des gars biens. Oui, ils faisaient des blagues douteuses aux Serpentards et à certains élèves, mais il faut bien que tu comprennes que ce n'était pas le même Poudlard que maintenant… Les Mangemorts d'aujourd'hui étaient les élèves d'alors, et les professeurs ne savaient pas toujours les gérer… certains fermaient même les yeux parce qu'ils avaient peur d'eux ou qu'ils ne savaient pas comment les arrêter. Ta mère a dû t'en parler… Eh bien s'il y a une chose qu'on ne peut pas reprocher à Sirius Black, James Potter, Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrew (à l'époque du moins) c'est d'avoir choisi leur camp. Ils faisaient des blagues à tout le monde, mais des mauvais coups uniquement à ceux qui, selon leurs critères, le méritaient. Ils ont vengé ta mère par exemple – et Lily Evans aussi. Ils se sont opposés à toutes les formes de magie noire qu'ils ont croisées, pendant et après l'école, et à tous ceux qui s'en servaient. C'est pour ça que Sirius n'a jamais pu pardonner à Severus Rogue - moi non plus, remarque. En souvenir du bon vieux temps.

Remus y était arrivé, pourtant, pensa Nymphadora.

Non. Elle n'avait vraiment pas envie de penser à lui maintenant.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par « ils ont vengé ma mère » ? dit Nymphadora.

Emmeline reprit une gorgée de vin et acquiesça.

\- Quand Bellatrix Lestrange a découvert qu'elle sortait avec ton père, elle a tenté de les tuer… Enfin, on n'a jamais été tout à fait sûrs de qui a tenté de les tuer dans la Salle de Bains des préfets, mais je suis sûre que c'est elle qui l'a _rasée_ , quand elle a su qu'elle était enceinte.

L'hydromelle dans son ventre semblait s'être changée en glace.

\- Mes parents ne m'ont jamais parlé de ça.

Emmeline lui tapota la main.

\- Je m'en suis doutée. Ils ne sont pas du genre à se plaindre.

\- Alors qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Dumbledore a renvoyé Bellatrix. Et comme tu t'en doutes, ta tante n'est pas partie sans faire un spectacle… Lily Evans et elle en sont venues aux mains. Et après… Sirius a aidé tes parents avec ses économies. Il les a cachés dans son appartement, si je me souviens bien. Lily et lui ont aidé ta mère à passer ses examens.

Tonks hocha la tête. Elle connaissait cette partie-là.

La discussion dura plusieurs heures, et finalement, Emmeline l'invita à dîner chez elle. Plus Tonks en apprenait sur Sirius (sur Remus), sur ses parents, mieux elle se situait dans leur univers. Elle découvrait cette meilleure version de Sirius. Emmeline lui faisait découvrir le Sirius caché, celui qui avait soutenu Andromeda dans les années les plus dures de sa vie. Celles où la plupart de ses amis lui avaient tourné le dos.

Nymphadora écouta. Sourit. Pleura. Regretta de ne pas l'avoir mieux connu. Elle comprenait aussi mieux qui était Remus, par le biais des histoires du Premier Ordre.

Quelqu'un sonna à la porte. Tonks écouta Emmeline répondre.

\- Pour moi ? Vous êtes sûre ?

Quand elle revient quelques secondes plus tard, une délicieuse odeur de pizza envahit la pièce.

\- Tu avais commandé quelque chose?

\- Non, visiblement c'est un cadeau…

\- Une idée de qui c'est ? sourit Tonks avec un regard suggestif.

\- Hé, on ne livre pas des pizzas comme des fleurs ! C'est contre le guide de la séduction…

\- Alors de deux choses l'une, soit c'est un cadeau romantique mésinterprété, soit on va manger la pizza du voisin, dit Nymphadora en mordant dans une belle part de _margarita_.

Sa soirée avec Emmeline rechargea ses batteries. Alors qu'elle était dans son lit, elle se mit à rire toute seule à la pensée que quelqu'un se couchait peut-être ce soir, déçu de ne pas avoir le ventre plein de pizza.

.

.  
.

.

Bill sut que Fleur avait fait mauvaise impression au moment où ils sortirent du Terrier.

Clairement, sa mère la prenait pour une snob. Alors que Fleur avait été ravie de la rencontrer, tas de fumier et gnomes ou pas.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'il pensait à la présenter à sa famille. Longtemps qu'il savait qu'il ne considérait pas Fleur comme une amourette.

Mais à chaque fois, il avait pensé que non, coordonner son emploi du temps avec celui de son père et les missions de l'Ordre serait trop compliqué, et surtout, que ses frères et sœurs le chahuterait pendant des semaines. Littéralement. Il se rappelait comment ses frères avaient chanté « Bill a une amoureuuuuse » dans la maison pendant _tout_ l'été de ses treize ans (il avait fini par expliquer à Madeline Parker, la fille du boulanger, qu'en raison de pressions familiales, il ne pouvait pas être avec elle. Elle avait accepté son bouquet de fleurs des champs et semblé trouver l'idée très romantique.). Visiblement, il n'avait pas eu tort. Le choc avait semblé rude pour sa mère.

Il aurait dû penser que, même si le maniérisme de Fleur et son accent français lui plaisaient, ils pourraient paraître ridicules, voire offensants, à certains membres de sa famille. Ce qui l'attendrissait, lui, était ce qui plairait le moins à sa famille. Elle pouvait être insupportable, difficile et ridicule, parfois. Mais il l'aimait comme ça. Et il savait qu'il avait tout le dîner pour en convaincre ses parents.

.

\- Mais vous êtes si jeunes !

\- Maman, rappelle-nous à quel âge tu as épousé papa ? dit Ginny, par solidarité avec son grand-frère.

Cette marque de soutien lui valut d'avoir la plus petite part de tarte à la rhubarbe quand vint l'heure du dessert.

\- Allez jouer dans vos chambres, dit vaguement Molly à ses deux plus jeunes enfants.

\- Tu crois qu'on a quel âge ? Tu n'as qu'à le dire, si tu veux parler à Bill en privé, dit Ginny, sourcils froncés.

\- « Je veux parler à Bill en privé », répliqua Molly.

\- O-kay.

Elle suivit son frère, mais s'arrêta au premier pallier. Mais sa mère n'était pas dupe.

\- Dans vos _chambres_ !

Les deux échangèrent un regard. Ron formula un Sortilège d'Attraction, et ils remontèrent tous les deux, le plat de tarte dans les mains. Ils s'assirent sur le troisième palier et déroulèrent sans sourciller leurs Oreilles à rallonge.

\- … Maman, _vous_ m'avez élevé comme ça ! Chez les Weasley, on s'engage avant d'exiger quoi que ce soit d'une jeune fille…

\- Mais vous êtes si jeunes ! protestait Molly.

\- Comme l'a si judicieusement pointé du doigt ta fille, nous ne sommes pas bien placés pour le lui reprocher, dit Arthur.

Molly ne savait pas ce qui l'aigrissait le plus : le fait que son fils aîné se marie (ce qui était synonyme d'un énorme coup de vieux) ou que ce soit avec cette étrangère qui ne lui avait pas fait la meilleure impression…

Et puis…comment allaient-ils financer le mariage ? Bill gagnait correctement sa vie, mais traditionnellement, les parents aidaient (avec quel argent ?), et puis les goûts de sa belle-fille semblaient des plus fins (était-il nécessaire de mentionner la toilette de haut couturier ou la valise Vu*tton ? Et puis, _SI_ mariage il y avait ! Son fils avait choisi une fille très différente de lui, et s'était fiancé tôt (elle était arrivée un an plus tôt, avait-elle dit)… rien ne disait que leur relation durerait… Et le contexte n'arrangeait rien… Peut-être que si la guerre s'arrêtait, il ne ferait pas le même choix…

\- Maman, c'est ton droit de ne pas l'apprécier, mais sache que moi, je l'aime et que ça, ça, devrait te suffire… On ne se fait pas une idée de quelqu'un en une petite demi-heure ! Je dois rentrer, je commence tôt demain… Dites à Ron et Ginny que je leur souhaite une bonne soirée…

Et il tourna les talons sans même embrasser sa mère.

Arthur attendit que les bruits de bottes sur les graviers disparaissent. Il fixa longuement sa femme du regard.

\- Quoi ? Si tu avais été là, tu aurais été d'accord avec moi ! Rappelle-toi, la concurrente d'Harry dans le Tournoi ! Une Française ! _Riche_ !

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'elle y peut ? rit Arthur. Bill aurait pu choisir une Gobeline, Molly, on n'aurait rien eu à dire ! Tu as le droit de lui exposer tes doutes, mais _critiquer sa fiancée_ ? Quand je t'ai demandé de m'épouser, rappelle-toi, les réactions n'ont pas été des plus agréables, et je n'ai pas très bien réagi… Mais Molly, je ne veux _pas_ d'un deuxième Percy… dit Arthur d'une voix très calme.

Molly avait les larmes aux yeux.

\- Ce n'est pas toi qui te maries avec elle, alors arrête d'y penser…

\- Mais elle se marie à _notre famille_ …

\- Je suis sûr que Bill a mentionné ce léger détail… Ils travaillent tous les deux dans une banque, ils sont habitués à lire les petites lignes en bas du contrat… et puis, après être venue ici, on peut être sûre qu'elle ne l'épousera pas pour ses Gallions, rit-il. C'est un bon début, non ?

Molly sourit un peu et se serra contre son mari. Deux étages au-dessus, Ginny faisait signe à Ron de remballer les Oreilles et de les laisser seuls.

.

.

.

Andromeda fixait sa fille par-dessus le bœuf bourguignon.

\- Quoi ?

\- Ce garçon que tu aimais… je peux savoir qui c'est ?

 _La dernière fois que tu as révélé ce genre d'informations, quelqu'un s'est fait mordre les fesses par un gros clébard noir_ , pensa-t-elle.

\- Miles Stark ne t'aurait jamais mise dans cet état… continua sa mère.

\- Hé ! qu'est-ce que ça veut dire… ?

\- Mais rien… Allez, dis-moi… fit sa mère avec des yeux de basset.

Nymphadora l'ignora et mâchonna sa pomme.

\- Tu sais qui c'est, maman.

Andromeda s'arrêta de remuer la sauce de son bœuf bourguignon, et soupira longuement.

\- De tous les célibataires du monde magique – non, de tous les _hommes_ \- il a fallu que tu tombes amoureuse de Remus Lupin…

\- Il n'est pas si mal, protesta Nymphadora en méprenant ses paroles pour de la déception. Et puis, comment tu le sais ?!

Andromeda sourcilla, surprise par sa réaction. Elle n'avait pas pensé au fait que Remus soit un loup-garou.

\- Je te connais comme si je t'avais faite… dit sa mère avec un clin d'œil. Et non, chérie, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire… Remus est quelqu'un de très bien… Et quelqu'un dont il est très facile de tomber amoureux.

Andromeda sourit tristement.

\- Est-ce que c'est une mauvaise chose ? répliqua Nymphadora, sur la défensive.

\- C'est juste qu'au cours de ma scolarité, j'ai vu beaucoup de filles tomber amoureuses de lui, mais je ne l'ai jamais vu répondre à une de leurs avances.

Puisque Nymphadora avait l'assurance _formelle_ qu'il n'était pas gay,…

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Qu'il était timide ?

\- Oh, il était indéniablement gêné en présence de filles… non, je veux dire qu'il avait l'air d'avoir un peu _peur_ de nous. Je crois qu'il est vaguement sorti avec une Française qu'il avait rencontré lors d'un voyage scolaire, mais ça n'a pas duré… Elle aussi en avait marre qu'il mette autant de distance et qu'il soit si indécis…

Nymphadora nota très clairement le « elle aussi ».

\- Oh, Remus a fait son choix très clairement. Et il n'incluait pas de Nymphadora.

Sa mère croisa les bras et regarda par la fenêtre, songeuse.

\- Il a eu une vie triste, tu sais… Mordu par un loup-garou à huit ans, si j'en crois les articles de presse d'il y a deux ans… enrôlé dans la Première guerre des sorciers, alors qu'il sortait de l'école… Ses meilleurs amis qui se font tuer ou envoyer en prison... Ses parents qui sont morts juste après… Et là, Sirius… Oui, il a eu une vie triste.

Nymphadora se rendit compte que c'était en fait la base de la relation que tout le monde avait avec Remus. Tout le monde acceptait qu'il soit célibataire, qu'il ait l'air fatigué et maladif en permanence. Personne ne lui disait « Sors, achète une belle chemise et va te trouver une petite amie ! ». Personne ne le secouait. Parce que tout le monde pensait profondément qu'avoir eu une vie si triste laissait des traces et qu'il ne fallait pas chercher à comprendre.

C'était le même genre de réflexe qui faisait que Remus et elle avaient été les seuls à tenter de faire de la vie de Sirius quelque chose de joyeux. Remus et elle avaient accepté cette part de souffrance, mais ils avaient vu plus loin. Ils avaient parlé, ri, joué, cuisiné, hurlé avec et sur lui. Parce que Sirius n'était pas _qu'_ un ancien prisonnier contraint de rester dans une nouvelle prison.

Alors Nymphadora comprenait que Remus ait une vie triste. Mais elle ne comprenait pas qu'il n'ait pas tenté de la rendre moins triste.

Ils n'avaient pas fait les mêmes choix, tous les deux. On l'oubliait souvent – ou plutôt, elle faisait en sorte qu'on l'oublie – mais sa vie à elle aussi avait été triste.

Ses parents l'avaient cachée à la maison jusqu'à ce que Bellatrix soit derrière les barreaux. Elle n'avait jamais connu ses grands-parents et sa famille maternelle. Et contrairement à ce que les autres membres de l'Ordre semblaient penser le plus souvent, elle ne faisait pas partie des enfants nés à la période bénie de l'après-Voldemort. Elle se souvenait des blessés et des cadavres qui passaient à Sainte-Mangouste. De combats (sa mère lui avait plus tard expliqué s'être fâché très fort avec Lily Evans parce que celle-ci l'avait un jour involontairement amené sur un champ de bataille). Elle avait été le clown pendant ses années de collège, c'est-à-dire que tout le monde l'appréciait quand elle était fanfaronne, mais qu'elle n'avait quasiment pas gardé d'amis après l'école. Ses deux petits amis étaient surtout restés avec elle parce qu'elle pouvait prendre la forme de leurs fantasmes. Depuis le début de sa formation d'Auror, elle avait perdu plus de collègues et d'amis que depuis le début de la deuxième guerre des sorciers. Sans parler que, dans l'espace de 24h, elle avait perdu son nouveau meilleur ami et cousin, et qu'elle avait été rejetée par l'homme qu'elle aimait. Alors de son point de vue, elle avait aussi eu une vie triste, mais elle faisait son possible pour la rendre colorée, sensée, joyeuse.

Elle avait peut-être trop encaissé. Trop fait semblant d'aller bien. Trop forcé les apparences pour qu'elle ait toujours l'air joyeuse et heureuse. C'était peut-être pour ça qu'elle avait mordu la poussière si violemment, cette fois-ci. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle embrassait pleinement le fait qu'elle avait une vie triste. Et la déprime ne l'en frappait que plus fort.

.

.

.  
Nymphadora avait décidé de prendre les choses en main. Son supérieur direct voulait la mettre en arrêt maladie alors qu'elle n'en avait pas besoin ? Elle irait donc voir le supérieur de son supérieur. C'est-à-dire la directrice du Département de la Justice magique

Mais quand elle arriva dans la rue où habitait Amélia Bones, le lendemain matin, elle sut que quelque chose n'allait pas. Des Moldus s'étaient arrêtés sur le trottoir et pointait le ciel du doigt. Tonks papillonna des yeux pour chasser la bruine qui obstruait sa vue. Là-haut, au-dessus de l'immeuble, la Marque des Ténèbres ondulait paresseusement dans le vent.

Tonks incanta immédiatement pour demander du renfort. De plus en plus de Moldus se rassemblaient pour pointer le toit du doigt, à présent.

Elle demanda à la gardienne les clés d'Amélia, après l'avoir soumise à un Sort de Confusion. Mais quand elle arriva à l'adresse indiquée (au troisième étage) elle se rendit compte que ce ne serait pas nécessaire. La porte était défoncée et pendait par un de ses gonds. Tonks n'avait pas fait un pas dans la pièce que l'odeur du sang assaillit ses narines.

Oh non…

Le visage pâle d'Amélia fixait le plafond. Les murs étaient éclaboussés de rouge.

Le Secrétaire d'Amélia Bones, Balthazar Cernoras apparut, essoufflé, à côté d'elle, moins de cinq minutes plus tard. Il la trouva assise à côté du corps d'Amélia, en train de se bercer comme une enfant. Il couvrit sa bouche dès qu'il entra dans la pièce.

\- Mademoiselle, qui êtes-vous ? Une amie ?

\- C'est moi, Balt', _Tonks_ …

Il ouvrit la bouche.

\- La police moldue est en bas, il faut qu'on s'en aille, dit-il fermement. Emmeline Vance vient aussi d'être assassinée, dans le jardin du premier Ministre moldu.

Tonks se tourna vers lui.

\- … Qu-quoi ?

\- Emmeline Vance, du Département des Sports magiques… elles étaient amies.

\- Je sais… dit-elle d'une voix blanche.

Elles étaient _mes_ amies.

\- Venez…

\- On ne peut pas la laisser comme ça ! répliqua-t-elle.

\- Les Aurors ont fait croire à un hologramme sur le toit, mais un voisin a déjà signalé le corps, ils vont monter…

\- Je m'en fiche... Toutes ses affaires, on ne peut pas les laisser tout voir…

\- Maugrey va arriver, il saura quoi faire…

\- Je sais quoi faire, Balt', je suis Auror aussi, ne l'oublie pas, dit-elle en haussant la voix (une voix déjà suraiguë). Mais ceci est l'œuvre d'un Mangemort, il n'y a pas besoin d'avoir fait Maths sup' pour le savoir…

\- Massue quoi ?

\- Laisse tomber… va me chercher Maugrey…

Il sembla à deux doigts de lui dire qu'il n'avait pas à prendre d'ordres de qui que ce soit d'autre que de sa supérieure, mais comme elle était allongée sans vie sous son nez, il n'en fit rien et descendit.

.

Quand Tonks sortit dehors en compagnie de son mentor, un mur d'Auror abreuvait les Moldus alentours de sort de Confusion et éloignaient les journalistes. Tonks aperçut Remus dans la foule de curieux (sorciers et moldus confondus) et accéléra le pas. Remus fit mine de ne pas l'avoir reconnue (c'était faux, mais c'était aussi crédible, vu sa nouvelle apparence).

\- Attends-moi au bout, j'arrive, dit Maugrey.

Puis il marcha droit à Remus. Les Moldus présents reculèrent, à la fois effrayés par l'œil magique, la carrure de l'Auror, et l'aura menaçante qui émanait de lui.

\- Tu vois la fille là-bas ? C'est _Tonks_ ! Et la fille là-haut ? Amélia Bones. Et Emmeline Vance s'est aussi faite tuer. Est-ce que tu as besoin de moi pour t'expliquer qu'aller la consoler pourrait _peut-être_ être ton boulot du moment ?!

Il n'avait pas échappé à Maugrey que Remus et sa protégée étaient rentrés ensemble le jour où elle était sortie de l'hôpital, et que c'était le lendemain qu'elle avait perdu ses pouvoirs. Et Remus comprit parfaitement qu'il faisait référence à ce premier épisode.

\- Elle n'a pas besoin de moi pour ça, Maugrey.

\- Tu ne crois pas qu'il y a assez de malheur dans ce monde ? grogna Maugrey.

\- Je n'ai rien à lui offrir, répliqua Remus.

\- Elle ne t'a rien _demandé_ ! Pour l'amour de Merlin, va la voir et excuse-toi !

\- Non, dit-il fermement.

Les deux yeux de Maugrey le foudroyèrent du regard.

\- Tu me déçois, Lupin.

Il rejoignit Tonks, qui retenait à grand peine ses larmes, et posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

\- Allez, viens, petite… seules Emmeline et Amélia valent qu'on pleure pour elles aujourd'hui…

Elle hocha la tête en silence, inspirant goulument l'air qui l'empêcherait de pleurer et le suivit vers la station de métro la plus proche.

Alors que Remus la regardait s'éloigner, avec une partie de son cœur, il se dit que c'était bien la première fois qu'il avait vu les cheveux de Tonks si…ordinaires. Châtains.

Une couleur bien terne pour une fille si haute en couleurs.

.

.

.  
.

Elle avait besoin de quelqu'un à qui parler. Avec qui rire et trouver du réconfort. Un ami avec un grand A. Elle n'avait plus vraiment ce genre d'ami depuis que Fol'Oeil était à la retraite, que Kingsley avait eu une promotion et que… Remus et Sirius et n'étaient plus là, chacun à leur manière. Et à présent, Emmeline avait été tuée.

Bill. Elle pouvait toujours compter sur Bill Weasley. Ils s'entendaient bien. Ils étaient indéniablement amis. Et il était drôle. Or, elle avait vraiment besoin que quelqu'un la déride.

Elle savait qu'il était dans son appartement parce que la lumière était allumée, mais Bill ne répondit pas les deux premières fois qu'elle frappa à la porte. Elle n'entendait pourtant pas de musique. Elle plaqua son oreille contre la porte d'entrée et ignora la sensation désagréable que provoquait le fait de toucher une porte protégée par des protections magiques.

Est-ce qu'il cuisinait ? _En fredonnant_ ?

\- Bill ! C'est Tonks ! cria-t-elle.

Le verrou fut tiré moins d'une minute après ça. Bill portait une élégante chemise blanche et avait l'air surprise de la voir.

\- Salut ! dit-elle sans tenter de cacher qu'elle n'allait pas bien.

\- Salut, désolé, Tonks, ce n'est pas vraiment le bon moment, j'attends quelqu'un… ça peut attendre demain ? Je passerai au Bureau…

\- Pas besoin… éluda-t-elle. Désolée de t'avoir dérangé…

Elle descendit les escaliers en métal et descendit la rue principale de Camden. Elle comprit qui Bill attendait quand elle croisa la demi-vélane à mi-chemin de la rue. Elle lui sourit mais bien sûr, Fleur ne la reconnut pas sous son apparence tristoune.

Tonks soupira. Bill dans une chemise blanche, ça aurait dû lui mettre la puce à l'oreille… Elle se rendit également compte qu'elle n'avait pas dit à Bill, pour Emmeline. Il l'apprendrait comme la plupart des gens, en ouvrant la Gazette du matin.

Fleur avait l'air rayonnant de quelqu'un qui va passer une bonne soirée. Nymphadora songea avec un pincement au cœur qu'elle aussi aurait pu être en train de sourire comme ça si les choses avaient tourné autrement.

Elle ne sut jamais si c'était parce que Bill était la deuxième personne à la rejeter en l'espace de trois jours, mais ce fut la première nuit qu'elle vit Sirius.

.

.

.

 **.**

 **.**

J'ai très envie de baffer Remus… quelqu'un est d'accord ? ^^ Je préviens que je ne vais pas publier avant un bon bout de temps (la suite est écrite, hein, pas de panique, mais je ne serai pas assez proche d'une connexion internet…) donc profitez du début de l'été, je reviens vers vous au plus vite ! ^^

PS : si certains sont intéressés par ma première fanfiction ( _Odd Times_ ), qui est un prequel à celle-ci, elle vous expliquera la conversation d'Emmeline et Tonks, ma façon de percevoir tel et tel personnage, et puis elle est vraiment assez longue pour vous faire tenir jusqu'au prochain chapitre ^^


	18. Chapter 17 : Lost and Found

**Chapitre 17** – Lost and found

.

.

.

.

En rentrant, Tonks avait pris une longue douche. Elle se sentait sale d'être restée si longtemps près d'un cadavre. Du cadavre d'une amie, qui plus est.

\- Tonks ! Tu peux m'aider pour le dîner ?

\- J'arrive, dit-elle en tentant d'effacer toute trace d'animosité dans sa voix.

Elle aida sa mère à mettre la table et à couper des pommes de terre.

\- J'ai vu que tu avais ressorti des vieilles photos, fit remarquer sa mère. Si tu cherches celles de Sirius et des Maraudeurs, je n'en ai que très peu, mais elles sont dans ma chambre.

\- Avec les photos des gens du Ministère de ta génération ? plaisanta Tonks. Celles qui te vaudraient de l'or si tu décidais de devenir maître-chanteur ?

\- On sous-estimera toujours le pouvoir que peuvent avoir quelques photos d'adolescents boutonneux sur les grands de ce monde, sourit sa mère.

Nymphadora était presque sûre qu'Amelia et Emmeline apparaissaient sur ces photos. Peut-être aux bras de leurs petits-amis de l'époque. Mais vingt ans après Poudlard, les deux avaient été retrouvées mortes. Seules.

\- Dis, maman, à propos de Sirius… Est-ce qu'il a eu une femme très importante dans sa vie ?

Sirius était considéré par tous comme un charmeur. Lui-même ne se cachait pas d'avoir eu bon nombre de conquêtes dans sa jeunesse, mais elle s'était toujours demandé s'il n'avait pas perdu quelqu'un dans la première guerre. Une femme importante. Elle avait même pensé à Lily Evans. Tout le monde lui avait, à un moment ou un autre, parlé de la mère d'Harry comme d'une femme extraordinaire.

Mais quand elle vit l'expression de sa mère, elle se demanda si encore une fois, elle ne s'était pas monté la tête pour rien. Peut-être que Sirius n'avait jamais eu besoin de personne d'autre que lui-même. C'était une leçon qu'elle-même devrait apprendre.

\- Je pensais que tu savais… dit Andromeda d'une voix lente. Tout le monde sait qu'il était amoureux d'Emmeline Vance… Je me souviens qu'elle a démissionné du Département de la Justice magique le lendemain de la condamnation de Sirius et, sans doute pas par hasard, elle est rentrée à la Justice magique peu après…

\- Et elle s'est faite tuer aujourd'hui, acquiesça Tonks. Je sais.

Tonks encaissa la nouvelle. De toutes les questions qu'elle avait posées, pas une fois elle n'avait demandé à Emmeline qui avait été le grand amour de Sirius.

\- Et… elle l'aimait aussi ?

\- Elle était sa meilleure amie, dit sa mère, songeuse. Ca, j'en suis sûre. Elle savait qu'il l'aimait, et il savait qu'elle ne le voyait pas de cette façon, et je crois que chacun s'en arrangeait.

 _Emmeline_ , se répéta Tonks, mentalement, toute la soirée. Et elle n'avait rien su…

Elle n'avait pas osé poser la question frontalement à Remus, pensa-t-elle en se couchant, et à présent, elle se rendait compte qu'un pan entier de la vie des deux personnes qu'elle avait pensé le mieux connaître lui restait à découvrir.

Et c'était trop tard pour interroger les protagonistes de cette histoire.

\- _Que tu penses_ , fit une voix familière.

Nymphadora se redressa vivement dans son lit.

\- Qui est là ?

\- _Quand même, tu n'as pas pu oublier ma voix si rapidement_ … dit la même voix avec un rire rauque.

Tonks alluma la lumière.

Bon. C'était clair. Elle n'était pas seulement dépressive. Elle était aussi définitivement devenue folle.

\- Sirius, tu es mort, dit-elle sur le ton de la conversation, avant de se recoucher.

\- _Merci de me le rappeler_ , bouda l'hallucination.

Nymphadora soupira, et se retourna vers lui.

\- Pourquoi je te vois ?

\- _Je ne sais pas. Peut-être que tu as perdu la tête. Peut-être que tu as envie de me voir._

\- Dans tes rêves…

\- Shocking _! si c'est comme ça qu'on accueille des vieux amis…_

\- Ben, tu es le premier à débarquer _après_ avoir été tué…

\- _Détail, Tonksie, détail…_

\- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça…

Elle ouvrit le tiroir de sa table de nuit et avala une des Potions de Sommeil Sans-rêve que sa Médicomage lui avait prescrites.

\- _Ces choses n'ont aucun effet sur le chagrin,_ fit remarquer Sirius. _Ou la dépression. Crois-en mon expérience._

\- Je ne veux pas te voir… dit-elle réprimant un bâillement. Va voir ailleurs sur Emmeline y est…

\- _Ca, c'était méchant_ , dit Sirius en disparaissant.

L'esprit de Nymphadora était déjà trop embrumé pour qu'elle pense à s'excuser.

.  
.

Remus sut qu'il était devenu fou.

 _Sirius_ lui souriait avec son insolence habituelle. Etait-ce un fantôme ? Non, il savait que son ami n'aurait jamais choisi une existence à cheval entre la vie et la mort. Et de toute façon, le Sirius qu'il voyait était coloré. Un peu terne et transparent aussi, comme un souvenir. Une hallucination ? C'était la seule possibilité. Mais une hallucination interne, ou qu'on l'avait forcé à avoir ? Comme la vision qui avait mené Harry au Département des Mystères ?

\- _Bah alors, tu ne dis rien à ton vieux copain Patmol ?_

\- Tu ne peux pas être là, répliqua-t-il.

\- _Ah, tiens donc, pourquoi ?_

\- Parce que je suis quelqu'un de rationnel. Tu es mort, par conséquent tu n'es pas là.

Mais d'un autre côté, sa mort n'avait pas été ordinaire. Il n'y avait pas eu de corps sur lequel se recueillir. Ce à quoi il avait été confronté une semaine plus tôt, c'était la disparition, au sens le plus pur, d'un être cher. Pouvait-on réapparaître comme on avait disparu ?

\- _Mais je suis là… alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait_? sourit Sirius.

\- Je vais t'ignorer jusqu'à ce que tu disparaisses ou que tu te taises de toi-même…

\- _Ca, tu sais que ça n'arrivera jamais…_

Les lèvres de Remus tressaillirent malgré elle. C'était vrai : même de mon vivant, il était impossible de faire taire Sirius tant qu'il n'en avait pas envie.

\- Remus ? appela une voix à l'entrée de sa tente. On mange dans cinq minutes…

\- Merci Saphir, est-ce que tu peux entrer, deux minutes ?

La femme aux cheveux coiffés en dreadlocks entra avec un air interrogateur.

Remus était arrivé au camp de loups-garou la veille. Il s'était présenté et avait été adopté par la communauté. C'avait été presque trop simple. Mais comme il souffrait des mêmes symptômes que les autres, à l'approche de la pleine lune, il avait été reconnu comme l'un des leurs.

\- _Saphir ? Ça, si c'est pas du pseudonyme_ , rit Sirius. _C'est lequel le tien ?_

Remus l'ignora. Saphir ne semblait pas voir ou entendre Sirius, et c'était ce dont il avait voulu s'assurer.

\- Il y avait quels genres d'herbes dans la soupe d'hier ?

\- Pas d'opiacés, si c'est ta question, rit-elle, seulement des herbes de potager… Je sais qu'on en a tout l'air, mais on n'est pas des hippies…

Il fit semblant de rire. Pour ses nouveaux camarades, il était le petit nouveau qui, jusque récemment, vivait de manière civilisée, avec des sorciers, avant d'être renvoyé de son travail. Ses vêtements rapiécés n'étaient pas déplacés ici. Le camp était caché dans une forêt du Brecon Beacon National Parc, dans le Sud de l'Angleterre. Il venait d'être déplacé après le violent ouragan qui avait frappé le Somerset. Aussi, les tentes et les installations n'étaient pas encore complètement finies et confortables, mais Remus se trouvait étonnamment bien dans ce refuge loin de tout, où les repas étaient frugaux et les habitants des gens venus chercher un peu de paix.

Remus rit.

\- Je me sentais juste un peu bizarre, c'est tout…

\- C'est le début, tu t'y feras… Et puis, la pleine lune est dans six jours, d'ici là tu te seras habitué à la vie ici…

L'ouverture de la tente se referma.

\- _Tu vois, je suis bien là !_ dit Sirius d'un air réjoui.

\- Je ne sais pas comment tu fais ça, mais ne compte pas sur moi pour faire quoi que ce soit que tu me dises.

Mais le lendemain, Sirius reparut le soir.

Remus ne le vit pas tout de suite dans la pénombre, mais il l'entendit. Sur son chemin vers Londres, pour faire son premier rapport d'espion loup-garou, il avait été prévenu de la mort d'Emmeline.

Alors ce soir-là, il pensait à Nymphadora. Emmeline était partie. Un vestige de moins de la première guerre - une personne de plus à oublier. Mais c'était le regard de Nymphadora qui ne quittait plus ses pensées. Elle avait été triste, profondément triste, et quelque chose lui disait qu'il l'avait plus attristée en la rejetant, qu'Emmeline en se faisant tuer.

Son nouveau corps était trop ordinaire et ne lui allait pas. Il espérait qu'elle en changerait vite.

\- _Mon vieux Remus, tu t'es conduit comme un salaud, y a pas d'autre mot !_ dit Sirius, à côté de lui.

Comme s'il avait besoin de lui pour savoir ça.

\- Dégage, murmura-t-il.

\- _Non. Pas tant que tu n'auras pas arrangé les choses._

\- Alors c'est ça, ton truc ? Ne pas trouver le repos jusqu'à ce que tu n'aies pas accompli ta mission Cupidon sur terre ?

\- _Hum… on pourrait dire ça…_

\- Si tu es _vraiment_ Sirius Black et que tu peux _vraiment_ faire des allers-retours entre le monde des morts et des vivants, va plutôt voir Emmeline qui doit t'attendre de l'autre côté et lui dire que tu l'aimes ! Parce que les conseils de quelqu'un qui n'est pas sorti avec une femme pendant quinze ans, ça ne m'intéresse pas !

Remus sut qu'il avait chassé (pour un temps, au moins) la vision parce qu'après un silence vexé et un courant d'air, Sirius ne parla plus.

.

.

.

.

.  
.

Dumbledore froissa la lettre de Fudge. Il lui en envoyait deux par jour depuis le retour officiel de Voldemort. Celle-ci avait eu des accents de panique. Il savait que sa fin, en tant que Ministre du moins, était proche et qu'il n'était plus qu'en sursit. Fudge aurait gagné la compassion du directeur s'il ne voulait pas autant impliquer Harry et le convaincre de soutenir sa candidature de manière visible.

\- Le Ministre s'entête ? dit Rogue, qui se tenait debout près de la cheminée.

\- Plus pour longtemps…

Dumbledore était de nouveau président du Magenmagot. Ce qui impliquait qu'il allait passer ses vacances à remplir de la paperasse et à courir à droite à gauche.

\- Qu'a dit Voldemort sur les morts d'Emmeline Vance et Amélia Bones ? demanda le Phénix.

\- Il a tenté d'obtenir d'Amélia les noms de certains membres de l'Ordre et l'endroit où était caché le reste de sa famille. Mais elle a refusé, alors il l'a tuée. C'était le plan de départ, de toute façon. Et Emmeline a été torturée. Visiblement, le Seigneur des ténèbres semblait croire que manipuler ses souvenirs et lui faire revivre la mort de Sirius Black, comme si elle y était, serait amusant.

Le Directeur ferma les yeux, secoué. Rogue regardait le tapis. Il était très heureux qu'on ne lui ait pas demandé de participer à ces tueries, car, pour le bien de sa double-identité, il aurait dû s'exécuter. Mais c'était bien lui qui avait informé Voldemort sur les horaires et les déplacements d'Emmeline. Le dégoût de soi était devenu pour lui une sensation familière.

\- Kingsley Shacklebolt l'a trouvée dans le jardin du Premier Ministre moldu… la presse va adorer ça…

\- Je ne m'inquièterai pas pour lui, il a très bien géré l'affaire, le Ministre le voudra encore plus près de lui après ça, et c'est ce que vous vouliez, n'est-ce pas ? Placer les bons pions aux bons endroits…

\- _Severus_ , ce n'est pas pour ça que je vous ai fait venir ce soir. Je voulais vous parler de votre poste.

\- Mon… poste ? Si vous pensez que me renvoyer me donnera plus de temps pour espionner le Seigneur des Ténèbres, vous vous trompez. Ca me vaudra juste plus de côtes cassées et moins d'importance à ses yeux.

\- Vous renvoyez ? dit Dumbledore, de marbre. Bien sûr que non ! J'ai décidé de vous donner le poste que vous convoitez depuis votre entrée à Poudlard. Si vous me trouvez un professeur de Potions à même de vous remplacer, j'envisagerai très sérieusement de vous donner le poste de Professeur de Défense.

\- Pourquoi ce changement d'avis ? Si je puis me permettre ?

\- Parce qu'on a besoin, maintenant plus que jamais, que Voldemort pense que vous pouvez me convaincre. Et puis, il vous sera facile de dire que vous enseignez au moins autant la Défense que les Forces du mal… Je n'aurai qu'à laisser entendre que vos méthodes ne me plaisent pas et le tour sera joué…

\- Un remplaçant en potions sera dur à trouver, fit observer Rogue. Les meilleurs potionnistes se cachent, Voldemort veut les retrouver et vous le savez.

\- Justement, si j'offre la protection de Poudlard en plus d'un salaire tout à faire honorable, peut-être que…

\- A qui pensez-vous ?

\- A Horace Slughorn.

Severus claqua de la langue avec agacement. Dumbledore lui lança un regard aigu.

\- Il est meilleur potionniste qu'enseignant, explicita Rogue.

Dumbledore leva un sourcil.

\- Je n'aime pas bien vos sous-entendus, monsieur le Directeur.

\- Je n'ai rien dit.

\- Je suis un Légilimens.

\- Je sais. Vous savez donc que je souhaite aller me coucher dans cinq minutes.

\- Et que vous pensez que Fudge sera congédié dès demain.

\- Oh, ça, je le sais, je ne le pense pas. Vous n'oublierez pas d'amener sa potion à Remus, demain soir ?

\- Je n'oublierai pas.

\- Alors, bonne nuit Severus.

\- Bonne nuit, monsieur le directeur.

.

.

.  
.

Tonks ne revit pas Sirius le lendemain matin. Mais elle eut le mal le plus fou à sortir de son lit. La vision avait eu raison : ni le chagrin, ni la dépression n'avaient disparu. Elle les avait seulement endormies pour quelques heures.

Nymphadora ne tenta pas de reparler à Bill. Peut-être avait-il tenté de l'appeler au Bureau. Peut-être pas. Elle n'était plus si sûre que ça lui importe. Elle ne voulait pas être la tache grise sur la chemise blanche de son bonheur.

Alors elle tenta de s'occuper. Elle avait après tout beaucoup de temps à perdre avant de pouvoir revenir dans la danse. Surtout qu'avec la mort de ses amies, Kingsley lui avait fait savoir qu'elle était arrêtée pour trois semaines, à moins que ces pouvoirs ne reviennent avant ce délai.

Que faire de tout ce temps libre ? Nymphadora fit le tour du domaine des Tonks (ça ne dura pas longtemps) et lista toutes les choses qu'elle pouvait faire, toutes les choses que son père disait qu'il ferait sur ses week-ends, et qu'il ne se décidait finalement à faire que la veille des repas de famille (et encore…). 1) la porte de la cabane de jardin 2) la mare qui n'avait plus habité d'autres animaux que des bactéries depuis sa première année à Poudlard (les grenouilles avaient survécu jusqu'à la troisième, cela dit) 3) la gouttière bouchée 4) la peinture de sa chambre (heu... et le rangement de sa chambre, en prime),…

Rien que des tâches manuelles. Sinon, cela irait trop vite. Et puis, elle avait toujours dit qu'il y avait une satisfaction plus grande à faire les choses sans magie.

Nymphadora brûlait d'envie de revenir dans le feu de l'action, mais elle savait aussi que la perte de sa femme-caméléon serait un coup dur pour le Bureau - elle devait se ménager.

Elle fit un inventaire du débarras et de la cabane de jardin, sous l'œil amusé de sa mère.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ?

\- La boîte à outils de papa… même l' _Accio_ n'a pas marché…

\- Pas vu depuis un moment… Il l'a peut-être prêtée à un voisin. Ou rangé. A sa façon.

Tonks sourit. On pouvait chercher longtemps, alors. Elle finit par faire Apparaître un marteau et des clous et alla réparer la porte. Mais malgré tous ses efforts pour trouver d'autres occupations, en début d'après-midi, elle avait déjà rempli toutes les missions écrites sur sa liste.

Et elle sentait déjà la déprime reprendre le dessus. Mais qui appeler ?

\- Il faut vraiment que j'aille voir un psy, pensa-t-elle à haute voix.

Mais les Médicomages du Travail tenaient des registres et faisaient des rapports au Ministre. _Par les temps qui courent, Tonks, tu ne peux pas te permettre de donner une excuse à_ _Scrimgeour_ _pour te renvoyer,_ pensa-t-elle.

\- Correction : il faut vraiment que j'aille parler à Molly, pensa plus raisonnablement la partie gauche de son cerveau.

.

Nymphadora resserra le châle autour de ses épaules.

\- Je suis désolée de débarquer comme ça, sans prévenir… Mais vous êtes la seule famille de sorcier que je connaisse qui puisse me dépanner, dit-elle en esquissant un pauvre sourire qui n'atteignit pas ses yeux.

\- La seule famille qui accepte de garder une goule dans son grenier ?

\- La seule qui ait un marteau à me prêter, sourit-elle. Mes marteaux magiques ont tendance à disparaître au bout de quelques minutes… je suis assez fatiguée en ce moment.

\- Il faut vraiment que vous m'offriez autre chose que des outils moldus à Noël prochain ou Molly va me tuer… sourit Arthur.

Nymphadora sentit le coin de ses lèvres tressaillir. C'était pour cela qu'elle aimait autant parler à Arthur. Il avait une façon de dire des choses simples comme «à Noël prochain », sans sembler douter un seul instant qu'il serait encore en vie à ce moment-là, qui mettait tout le monde à l'aise. Qui donnait confiance en l'avenir. Pas étonnant qu'il ait convaincu Molly qu'avoir sept enfants avec si peu de revenus était possible. Ils l'avaient rendu possible. Peut-être que de la même façon, si elle y croyait assez fort, elle serait encore en vie à Noël prochain.

Elle laissa Arthur farfouiller les étagères branlantes de la remise. Elle passa son doigt sur les objets éclectiques qui s'entassaient dans le hangar, et le retira plein de poussière. Des fils électriques, des téléphones cassés, une cafetière, des moteurs de toutes tailles, les mécanismes d'une pendule et d'un verrou qui avaient visiblement été soumis à un Sortilège d'Engorgement, une impressionnante collection de radios… Elle comprenait ce qu'Arthur leur trouvait de passionnant. Même les plus grands chercheurs ne savaient pas ce qui faisait que la magie faisait ce qu'elle faisait. La physique, la mécanique, au contraire, étaient compréhensibles, appréhendables par tous. Chaque objet était une œuvre d'art à part entière, non le vulgaire fruit d'un sortilège. Chaque pièce en entraînait une autre dans la chaîne, chaque pièce avait sa place, avait une utilité propre.

Nymphadora reposa la boite à fusible qu'elle venait de trouver sur un établi.

Et elle, à quoi était-elle utile sans la Métamorphomagie ?

Arthur lui tendit un marteau.

\- Dis, Tonks… Molly rentre dans moins d'un quart d'heures, elle était chez Mrs Diggory… tu peux l'attendre au chaud, si tu veux…

C'était tentant, mais Tonks savait que d'ici quelques minutes, Ginny et Ron rentreraient à la maison, et elle ne voulait pas qu'ils la voient comme ça.

\- Non, pas aujourd'hui, mais peut-être un autre jour… Merci beaucoup Arthur.

Ce soir-là, son père la trouva dans le jardin, en train de clouer huit clous de couturier sur une veste de cuir noir qu'il ne connaissait pas. Elle s'était blessée aux mains.

\- Mais quelle idée de se servir d'un marteau quand on est si maladroite ? sourit Ted.

Il avait dit ça pour la faire rire – sa maladresse a toujours été un sujet de plaisanterie entre eux – mais quand il vit les larmes dans ses yeux, il la serra contre lui. Il voyait bien que ce n'était ni ses mains endolories, ni sa mauvaise plaisanterie qui la faisaient pleurer.

\- Dora, est-ce que ça va ?

Le « oui, ça va » brûla ses lèvres, mais elle le ravala. C'était la phrase qu'elle s'était entêtée à dire pendant ces derniers jours. La bouée à laquelle elle se raccrochait de peur de se noyer. Mais finalement, elle se noyait quand même. Même lorsqu'elle tentait de faire son deuil, en customisant avec des clous argentés la veste que son cousin lui avait offert, quelques mois plus tôt, elle pensait à Remus.

Remus qui préférait aller chez les loups-garous et ne plus participer à aucune mission de l'Ordre où il risquait de la croisait, que lui parler. Remus qui préférait risquer de se faire reconnaître et tuer par Greyback que supporter sa présence.

\- Non, ça ne va pas bien.

\- _Ben c'est pas trop tôt pour l'admettre_ , dit la voix familière de Sirius. _Remus a été plus rapide._

Nymphadora essuya son nez. Son père la reconduisit à la maison.

Nymphadora s'endormit ce soir-là dans l'odeur de cuir et de tabac froid que dégageait la veste noire. Elle suivit du bout du pouce la constellation du Chien qu'elle y avait représentée avec les clous argentés - le plus gros était à l'emplacement où Sirius, l'étoile la plus brillante de la constellation, se trouvait. Puis elle avala une nouvelle potion pour ne plus entendre son cousin.

.

.

.

\- _Eh oui, Lunard, tu as fait ton choix… Je suis sûr que ça te calmerait si elle était avec toi…_

\- _Non_. Même si c'était possible. Je n'aurais pas voulu qu'elle me voit comme ça, répliqua en pensée Remus.

Rogue avait déposé la potion Tue-Loup dans sa tente. A présent, il pouvait observer ce que faisaient les autres loups, analyser leur comportement. Mais même en ayant une conscience humaine, la transformation était douloureusen, et vivre dans le corps d'une bête poilue, baveuse et marchant à quatre pattes n'était pas à son goût. Il ne se souvenait que vaguement de la nuit où, au 12 Square Grimmaurt, Tonks était descendue et l'avait calmé sous sa forme lupine. Il n'avait pas bu de potion, alors.

Remus se demandait encore ce qui pouvait provoquer ses hallucinations. Sirius allait et venait dans sa tête. Peut-être était-ce le souvenir de la compagnie de Patmol pendant les pleines lunes précédentes.

\- Quand est-ce que tu t'en iras ?

Mais Sirius l'ignorait, attentif à ce qui se passait dehors. Un loup hurla à la lune. Remus l'imita, bientôt suivi par tous les membres du camp. La chasse au lapin était ouverte.

.

.  
.

A quelques centaines de kilomètres de là, dans un petit appartement de l'Allée des Embrumes, Bill était réveillé en sursaut par le hurlement d'un loup. Fleur aurait dû rentrer deux heures plus tôt de France, mais elle lui avait envoyé un hibou express pour lui dire qu'elle rentrerait plus tard. Il avait bu le Champagne et mangé la moussaka seule face aux chandelles et à la nappe blanche qu'il avait prévus pour son dîner de retour.

Il avait complètement oublié la pleine lune.

Il savait que personne n'était assez sot pour sortir cette nuit, pas avec les Détraqueurs et les Mangemorts qui se baladaient en liberté. Mais c'étaient ses petits frères qui étaient de garde pour l'Ordre, cette nuit. Et Fred et George allaient trouver les problèmes, il le savait.

L'instinct de grand-frère valait bien le flair d'un loup-garou.

.

.  
.

\- … Plus que nécessaire – non, vital – que vous convainquiez Harry Potter de soutenir publiquement le Ministère, dictait Fudge à un Percy appliqué mais très fatigué.

\- Autre chose, monsieur le M… monsieur ?

Fudge tressaillit. Lui aussi avait du mal à avaler que trois jours plus tôt il était encore Ministre de la Magie de Grande-Bretagne, et non un vulgaire conseiller politique.

\- Non, ça ira pour ce soir, Weasley, j'ai encore à rendre visite à mon homologue moldu – si on peut dire – et à ma femme… Bonne soirée.

\- Bonne soirée, monsieur.

Percy n'était pas rentré avant minuit depuis deux bonnes semaines. Entre les conférences de presse (le pont, l'ouragan, les meurtres de Mmes Vance et Bones, et il en passait) et l'organisation du vote ministériel, il n'avait pas eu un moment à lui.

Ce n'était pas plus mal, d'ailleurs. S'il avait eu le temps de s'arrêter quelques minutes sur la situation, il aurait été obligé de regarder la vérité en face : il avait été un parfait idiot. Voldemort était bien de retour, Harry Potter et Albus Dumbledore avaient dit la vérité depuis le début, Fudge était aveuglé par sa jalousie pour Dumbledore et avait été mal conseillé par Malfoy et les autres, et lui, Percy, s'était brouillé avec sa famille pour les mauvaises raisons.

Il était ambitieux et il avait réussi… Obséquieux, et il avait atteint le grade de Secrétaire personnel du Ministre en un minimum de temps et à un âge très précoce… Idiot, et il avait perdu une famille et une petite-amie aimantes. Pénélope n'était jamais revenue après les vacances de Noel passées avec sa famille. Sa course aux honneurs l'avait mené très haut… pour en redescendre très vite. Scrimgeour lui avait dit ne pas vouloir de lui comme secrétaire. Percy ne devait qu'à ses contacts et sa réputation d'excellence d'être resté dans le Bureau du ministre.

Il avait grand besoin d'air. Besoin de marcher dans la campagne, de se baigner dans une rivière, de jouer au Quidditch au milieu de pommiers.

Besoin de rentrer au Terrier.  
.

.

.  
.

.

.

Ginny et Ron remontèrent précipitamment l'Oreille à rallonges. Bon, mauvaise pêche, ce soir. Ils avaient espéré apprendre quand Harry arriverait au Terrier, mais leurs parents parlaient encore des difficultés qu'avait le directeur à trouver un professeur de Défense. Peut-être que l'A.D. devrait reprendre du service l'an prochain, si ça continuait…. ils auraient bien voulu que Remus revienne, mais apparemment, ce n'était pas une option envisageable. Ginny pensait que c'était parce que le Conseil de l'école et le Ministère faisaient pression pour ne pas avoir un loup-garou comme professeur, et Hermione que c'était parce qu'il était en mission pour l'Ordre, comme Hagrid l'été précédent.

\- Maintenant que Dumbledore est de retour, peut-être que l'A.D. pourrait devenir officielle, ou qu'on pourrait avoir un Club de Duel, comme en deuxième année, dit Ron.

\- J'en doute… dit Ginny. Sans professeur de Défense, en tous cas, rien ne se passera. Je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi Dumbledore n'enseignait pas lui-même la Défense alors qu'il est clairement calé sur le sujet, et qu'il galère tous les ans à trouver de nouveaux candidats…

\- Trop d'activités extrascolaires, dit Ron. Je veux dire, on sait bien qu'il ne travaille pas que pour l'école, mais aussi pour le Magenmagot, l'Ordre et tout ce qui touche de près ou de loin à la politique et à la guerre.

Ginny soupira et croqua dans une Chocogrenouille (Weasley Weasley faisait assez d'ombres à Honeydukes pour qu'ils puissent s'en offrir régulièrement, en ce moment).

Vivement qu'Harry arrive, les vacances d'été deviendraient enfin intéressantes.

.

.  
.

\- Moi ? Mais Albus…

\- Tonks, vous êtes le seul membre de l'Ordre qui soit libre en ce moment, et j'ai pensé que la famille Granger serait plus en confiance avec une sorcière qui connait les Moldus…

Bon, deux arguments imparables. Tonks acquiesça. Elle avait espéré pouvoir cacher sa condition à la trop perspicace Hermione, mais tant pis.

\- D'accord, pour quelle heure dois-je y être ?

.

 _Ding dong_ !

Hermione ouvrit la porte.

\- Oui ?

Elle ne l'avait pas reconnue. Tonks ravala la boule de tristesse qui montait dans sa gorge et fit un graaaand sourire.

\- Salut Hermione !

Hermione écarquilla les yeux et une lueur de compréhension s'alluma dans son regard. Perspicace Hermione, pensa Tonks.

\- Tonks ! Ouah, tu as changé… super, cette apparence passe-partout ! sourit Hermione d'un air appréciateur. Quelle personne rousse aimes-tu le plus tourmenter ?

Tonks sourit. Hermione connaissait les procédures de sécurité les plus basiques. Elle n'avait pas abaissé sa baguette d'un iota depuis qu'elle avait ouvert la porte.

\- Bill Weasley, dit Tonks sur le même ton. Potion capillaire favorite mais employée seulement une fois ?

\- Potion Lissenplis – tu as bonne mémoire, rit Herrmione en lui faisant signe d'entrer.

L'intérieur des Granger était assez classique, et un peu trop bien rangé – mais pas à la manière désagréable des Dursley. Le salon par exemple, et surtout, les habitants de la maison, étaient plus chaleureux.

\- Bonjour, la saluèrent aimablement les deux parents d'Hermione – des dentistes, si elle se souvenait bien.

\- Je vous présente Tonks, c'est une très bonne amie et elle travaille comme Auror… c'est une forme d'agent de police.

Aucune mention de la guerre et de l'Ordre, nota-t-elle. Bon, Hermione avait le droit de dire ce qu'elle voulait à ses parents. Après tout, la connaissance pouvait, dans leur cas, être un danger…

\- On y va ? Je vais chercher mon sac, d'accord ?

Tonks voyait bien que les Granger étaient un peu tristes de la voir partir.

\- Alors comme ça, vous travaillez dans la police ? dit Mr Granger. Et en ce moment, ce n'est pas trop agité ?

Tonks devina qu'il tentait de lui tirer les réponses qu'Hermione lui avait cachées. Les chats ne faisaient pas des chiens.

\- Eh bien, je suis en arrêt parce que mon supérieur pense que je ne peux plus encaisser de morts supplémentaires… dit-elle lentement. C'est vrai qu'en ce moment, les choses sont plutôt sombres.

\- Et Hermione sera en sécurité avec vous ? Et chez les Weasley ?

\- Dumbledore et le Ministère ont mis en place des mesures de sécurité incroyables autour de leur maison, parce qu'ils vont accueillir Harry, vous devez le connaître (les Granger hochèrent la tête) - c'est un peu un VIP chez nous. Donc tant qu'on arrive à bon port, ça ira.

Encore quelques semaines plus tôt elle aurait ajouté qu'elle était une très bonne Auror, pour les rassurer, mais elle n'en était plus si sûre. Le Bureau se passait très bien de ses services, elle n'avait pas été capable de sauver Sirius Black et, en l'état où étaient les choses, elle serait parfaitement incapable de protéger Hermione d'un simple Détraqueur.

\- On ira vite, ne vous inquiétez pas. Et la sécurité d'Hermione passe avant la mienne.

Mrs Granger acquiesça en souriant. Elle avait le même visage doux et intelligent qu'Hermione, mais la crinière semblable à une lande en friche était indéniablement _made in_ Mr Granger.

Hermione venait de redescendre. Elle embrassa ses parents et promit d'écrire en arrivant. Tonks prit le panier de Pattenrond et fit une grimace au chat. Hermione tressaillit, mais ne dit rien. En temps normal, Tonks aurait pris l'apparence de Ron pour agacer le chat.

\- Parée ? Alors on y va !

Elles transplanèrent dans l'arrière-cour et atterrirent… les pieds en plein dans une flaque de boue. _Splaaash_. Plusieurs gnomes s'enfuirent, tout affolés, en proférant des insultes.

Les deux filles éclatèrent de rire. Les yeux orange de Pattenrond regardèrent les petites créatures avec intérêt, l'air de se demander quand il aurait le droit de sortir pour explorer les environs.

Hermione respira l'odeur d'humus du Terrier et sentit enfin que les vacances commençaient. Elle voyait déjà deux têtes rousses familières sortirent du cottage.

.

.

.  
.

Bill rabattit le col de son long manteau de cuir en remontant le Chemin de Traverse. Le vent glacial et la bruine incessants rosissaient ses joues. Devant les petites boutiques désormais désertes, Bill dépassa un crieur de rue.

\- … « Nouvelle attaque de Détraqueurs ! Que fait le Bureau des Aurors ? » … « Le Conseil de Salem annonce de nouvelles mesures de sécurité pour les migrants britanniques »…

Le Gobelin à l'entrée le salua d'un hochement de tête raide. Lui n'avait le droit qu'à un quart d'heure – vérification du badge, de baguette, anti-Polynectar, etc – de vérification, mais il savait qu'il fallait souvent deux heures à ses clients pour passer les mesures de sécurité drastiques de la banque. Il jeta un regard dégoûté vers les Sondes de sûreté, et alla jusqu'au comptoir principal. Là, l'attendait la plus belle créature qu'il ait jamais rencontrée – créature qui se trouvait être sa fiancée.

Bill tira discrètement sur ses manches pour dissimuler les brûlures qu'il avait récemment acquises en empêchant Nicolai Yaxley d'incendier un hôpital moldu.

Fleur l'embrassa en souriant.

\- Comment était ta famille ?

\- Surprotectrice, sourit-elle. Ils ne voulaient pas que je reparte, j'ai dû partir en douce - Gabrielle est la seule au courant. J'attends une pluie de Beuglante d'ici... hum, dix minutes ? dit-elle en consultant une montre imaginaire.

\- Elle va bien aussi ?

\- Elle me parle encore et toujours d'Harry Potter, rit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Je crois qu'elle le prend un peu pour une espèce de super-héro…

\- Oh, elle n'est pas la seule, sourit-il. Tu finis à quelle heure ?

\- Quatorze heure… On va au restaurant ce soir ?

Bill grimaça.

\- Seulement si on y va tôt ou je devrais écourter notre soirée – _Assurdiato_ \- Harry devrait arriver chez mes parents d'ici quelques jours, donc il faut que j'aille les aider à installer des protections au Terrier…

Depuis qu'il avait annoncé ses fiançailles, il avait un accord tacite avec Dumbledore et pouvait dire à Fleur certaines choses. De toute façon, Harry ayant passé les cinq étés derniers avec les Weasley, il n'était pas difficile de deviner où il irait cette année – ce n'était donc pas une information majeure.

\- J'aimerais bien que tu en profites pour faire mieux connaissance avec mes parents.

Il comptait sur la présence d'Harry pour mettre sa mère de bonne humeur et contrebalancer son irritation quand Fleur était dans les environs. Et puis, Hermione était déjà là - c'était quelqu'un d'intelligent et il lui faisait confiance pour calmer le jeu.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Je sais seulement que tu n'es pas très douée pour te faire des amies… fit Bill, attendri. Mais Ginny est une chic fille, et si tu l'as dans ta poche, les autres filles de la famille te suivront.

L'avis de sa petite sœur sur sa fiancée lui importait beaucoup.

\- Je ne comprends pas – je ne leur ai pas plu ?

\- Ce n'est pas vraiment le problème, disons que…

\- Mr Weasley, vos premiers clients vous attendent, les interrompit un Gobelin du nom d'Azrasel.

Depuis cinq jours, Bill était tout bonnement accablé de travail (il pensait même à déléguer certains rendez-vous à Fleur, qui clairement, s'ennuyait). Tout le monde voulait vider son compte, soit pour se cacher, soit… pour avoir la _possibilité_ de se cacher sans dépendre des horaires d'ouverture de Gringotts et de ses mesures de sécurité…

Bill fit signe qu'il montait et se retourna vers Fleur.

C'est alors qu'ils entendirent l'explosion. Tous les murs de Gringotts tremblèrent. Plusieurs piles de pièces d'or s'écroulèrent dans des cliquetis métalliques. Bill échangea un regard avec Fleur et ils coururent vers les portes d'entrée, baguettes en main. La foule effrayée de clients s'écarta avec joie sur leur passage.

Il n'y avait que trois blessés légers - le Chemin de Traverse était de toute façon désert ces temps-ci. Il ne leur fallut pas longtemps pour comprendre que le Maléfice de retour de Flammes n'était que de la poudre aux yeux. Les cinq silhouettes masquées qui transplanèrent emportaient quelqu'un avec eux. Et vu l'état de la boutique de Florian Fortarôme, il n'était pas compliqué de savoir qui.

.

.

.

\- Tonks avait encore sa tête tristoune, fit remarquer Ginny à haute voix.

\- Sa tête tristoune ? Tu veux dire qu'elle l'avait déjà avant ?

\- Papa en a vaguement parlé à maman, la semaine dernière. Visiblement, il pense qu'elle file un mauvais coton, et Dumbledore le pense aussi. Elle a cette tête là depuis le début de l'été apparemment.

\- Votre père en a parlé à votre mère… mais vous êtes au courant, sourit Hermione.

\- Oh, ça va, la chambre des jumeaux est pleine de cachettes, il restait quelques trucs utiles comme des Oreilles à rallonge, on n'allait pas s'en priver.

\- D'autres nouvelles ?

\- Aucune… on tentait de savoir quand Harry arriverait, mais visiblement, Dumbledore ne veut donner la date à personne, il pense que c'est plus sûr.

Hermione soupira. Elle avait espéré que les Weasley auraient plus d'informations que les _Gazette_ s du moi de juillet.

\- Ron ! appela Mrs Weasley depuis la cuisine. Viens ranger tes affaires de Quidditch ou je les mets au feu !

Ron leva les yeux au ciel et se leva du lit de Ginny.

\- Elle ne le fera jamais… le balai à lui tout seul était un investissement… grommela-t-il, en descendant tout de même.

\- Alors comme ça… Dean Thomas ? dit Hermione, dès que Ron fut à distance suffisante.

\- Il est sympa, et puis il m'avait déjà proposé de sortir avec lui quand il était en quatrième année… dit Ginny en évitant son regard. Et puis, j'essaie vraiment de l'aimer, ce ne devrait pas être compliqué, il est gentil, beau et intelligent…

\- C'est faire les choses à l'envers, non ? dit doucement Hermione.

\- Je suis ton conseil ! dit Ginny, avec néanmoins un air coupable. Et puis, qu'est-ce que tu y connais, toi ? dit-elle en désignant inconsciemment la porte par laquelle Ron était sortie.

\- Tu penses que Tonks a un chagrin d'amour ? dit Hermione, pour changer de sujet.

\- Eh bien… Ce ne serait pas la première fille à tomber amoureuse de son cousin... D'un cousin plus âgé et particulièrement séduisant, qui plus est. Un cousin avec qui elle a vécu pendant plusieurs mois, dit-elle, mais pas très convaincue.

Ginny savait que Tonks lui ressemblait. Quand elles sont amoureuses, toutes les deux tentaient un moment d'attirer l'attention de leur amoureux, puis elles abandonnaient ou se taisaient. Or, Tonks et Sirius n'avaient jamais évité de se parler (sous-entendus grivois compris). Non, s'il y avait une personne à qui Tonks évitait parfois de parler, c'était…

\- Ginny ! Hermione ! Bill est arrivé ! cria Molly depuis la cuisine.

Ca, c'était le signal d'Alerte Fleurk. Ginny pouvait sentir Ron rougir, même à un étage d'intervalle.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? fit Hermione en voyant Ginny grimacer.

\- La nouvelle la plus choquante de l'année… retour de Voldemort compris…

.

.

.

.  
.

\- Oh, tais-toi…

\- _Tu as conclu il y a pas cinq minutes que j'étais une production de ton imagination_ ! protesta Sirius. _Alors débrouille-toi pour me faire taire_ …

\- Mais si mon imagination est fidèle au modèle, ça va être dur, sourit-elle.

Ses hallucinations ne la dérangeaient plus autant qu'avant. Tonks se sentait seule, loin du Ministère et du QG. Suivre l'actualité par le biais de la _Gazette_ n'était vraiment pas de son goût. Elle avait besoin d'être dans le feu de l'action. Mais déjà dix jours s'étaient écoulés et elle n'avait toujours pas réussi à transformer le moindre centimètre de son corps.

Et ce matin, elle avait tout gâché : Scrimgeour lui avait proposé de revenir plus tôt si elle acceptait d'être l'agent de liaison entre le Bureau des Aurors et le nouveau service du Bureau de détection et de confiscation des faux sortilèges de défense et objets de protection (qu'Arthur dirigeait désormais). Elle avait répliqué qu'elle ne rentrerait qu'en tant qu'Auror ou rien. Scrimgeour avait choisi le rien.

Le vendredi de sa deuxième semaine de congé, elle se décida à aller voir Molly. Tonks l'avait prévenue par hibou qu'elle ne tenait pas à voir les plus jeunes. La matrone Weasley lui envoya un hibou vers onze heures trente pour lui dire que la voie était libre – Ron, Ginny et Hermione profitaient que la chambre (la plus grande) des aînés Weasley soit vide pour jouer à la Bataille explosive et aux échecs versions sorciers, allongés sur les lits inoccupés.

Molly lui trouva une mine affreuse (elle trouvait toujours une mise affreuse à ses visiteurs, mais pour une fois, Nymphadora savait qu'elle avait raison) et la força à ingurgiter plusieurs litres de thé.

\- Molly, si tu continues je vais finir par passer ma soirée à faire des allers-retours entre les toilettes et de le salon… dit Tonks en refusant sa dix-huitième tasse de thé.

\- C'est ma façon de torturer mes invités pour mieux leur délier la langue, rit Molly.

\- Tu as mis du Véritasérum dedans ? plaisanta Nymphadora avec un air choqué.

Elles avaient bien entendu appliqué toutes les mesures de sécurité possibles avant que Molly ne la laisse entrer.

Tonks lança un regard vers la célèbre horloge de grand-mère de la famille Weasley. Que ne donnerait-elle pas pour en avoir une identique. Où est-ce que pointerait l'aiguille de Remus ? Et celle de Sirius indiquerait-elle « au-delà », « vie » ou resterait-elle bloquée entre les deux ? A la place, elle n'avait droit qu'à sept aiguilles qui pointaient résolument vers « danger de mort ».

\- Il reste de la soupe à l'oignon, proposa Molly en indiquant un chaudron où une quantité de soupe digne d'une cantine militaire bouillait.

\- Non merci.

\- Bon, dit Molly en plantant les yeux dans les siens. Maintenant, tu me dis ce qui ne va pas. Remus est passé, il a dit que tu avais très mauvaise mine. Il pense que c'est la mort de Sirius qui t'affecte. Que tu lui as déjà fait ce petit numéro quand Arthur a été attaqué.

Tonks était suffoquée. La rage monta dans ses veines comme une montée de lave. Ainsi, il pensait que c'était la culpabilité du survivant qui la faisait autant déprimer ? Ne se remettait-il donc pas un instant en question? Et puis ensuite, elle se dit que Remus avait juste voulu lui fournir une excuse facile.

Et qu'il était plus simple de continuer le mensonge commencé par un autre.

\- Remus est venu ici ? demanda-t-elle d'un air dégagé.

\- Il revient de temps en temps quand les vivres de son camp de loup-garou sont basses et qu'il se sent très faible… dit Molly, sans sembler remarquer son trouble. Mais je maintiens ce que j'ai dit, Tonks, tu n'es pas responsable de la mort de Sirius.

\- _Je confirme_ , dit Sirius qui était apparu un peu à sa gauche.

Visiblement, elle était la seule à pouvoir le voir, car Molly ne réagit pas. Nymphadora l'ignora.

\- Molly… je le sais.

\- Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu ne reprends pas ta tête habituelle ? Je ne veux pas te presser ou quoi que ce soit, chacun son rythme de deuil, si je puis dire, mais tu inquiètes tout le monde depuis que tu n'as pas ta tête habituelle.

\- Je ne peux plus la reprendre.

\- Pourquoi pas ? Si tu associes trop le rose à la dernière année, change de couleur, mais…

\- Non, Molly, soupira-t-elle. Je veux dire que je suis médicalement incapable de me transformer. C'est pour ça que je suis arrêtée depuis deux semaines. Kingsley et le Ministre pensent qu'être au calme va faire revenir mes pouvoirs. Mais visiblement, non.

Molly ouvrit la bouche, l'air de se demander quoi répondre. Mais heureusement pour elle, un _pop_ sonore dans la cour lui évita de parler.

\- Ca doit être Arthur, dit Molly en se précipitant vers la porte de la cuisine.

Tonks se leva calmement, prête à saluer le père Weasley, quand son regard tomba sur l'horloge de grand-mère. Aucun Weasley n'avait bougé. Tonks sentit la peur monter en elle.

\- Non, Molly, attends !

Mais déjà, elle entendait les voix d'Harry et Dumbledore. Tonks se rassit, rassurée, et tendit l'oreille. Elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de parler au Directeur. Ou même de le voir. Depuis deux semaines, elle évitait son regard de Légilimens comme la peste. Elle avait dû dire au Directeur qu'elle ne pouvait plus se métamorphoser, pour le bien de l'Ordre, mais il y avait une différence entre ça et lui dire pourquoi elle était si déprimée. Elle doutait qu'il comprenne qu'elle soit plus minée par une histoire d'amour que par la mort de quelqu'un. Elle-même ne le comprenait pas.

Elle salua Harry et partit rapidement vers le point précis du jardin des Weasley qu'il fallait connaître pour transplaner.

Dumbledore regarda l'endroit d'un air étonné. Il savait reconnaître quelqu'un qui fuit quand il le voyait.

Lorsqu'il rentra à Poudlard ce soir-là, avec l'intention de finir de signer la pile des résultats d'ASPICs (au moins, McGonagall s'était assuré que les BUSEs seraient envoyées le lendemain) envoyés par les examinateurs, il fit appeler Severus par un elfe de maison.

\- Severus, je dois savoir pourquoi le comportement de Nymphadora Tonks a changé aussi drastiquement en l'espace de quelques semaines.

\- N'avez-vous pas dit vous-même qu'il était normal d'être affecté par la mort d'un proche ?

\- Je ne dis pas que je m'attendais à ce que Miss Tonks soit quelqu'un d'insensible, mais je la pensais plus solide que cela. Les Aurors perdent des amis et des collègues tous les jours. Je ne serai rassuré sur ses allégeances et son état, que si vous me dites ce qui lui arrive.

A sa demande, Rogue avait déjà consulté tous les livres traitant de Métamorphomagie de Poudlard (et il avait trouvé, sans grande surprise, les noms de Nymphadora Tonks et Hermione Granger sur chacune des cartes d'emprunt). Mais s'il avait raison, et que le loup-garou avait quelque chose à voir avec l'état de Nymphadora Tonks, il y avait de moyens beaucoup plus simples de savoir ce qui s'était passé entre eux.

Il se tourna vers le cadre vide situé au-dessus du bureau du Directeur. Il avait toujours apprécié l'ancien directeur de Serpentard qui y avait son portrait.

\- Appelez Phineas Nigellus, dit-il.

.

.

Voilàà ! Comme je suis de retour pour seulement peu de jours, je vous envois plusieurs chapitres dans la foulée ! Bonne lecture !


	19. Chapter 18 : Nuages gris et

**Chapitre 18** – Nuages gris and _silver linings_

.

.

.  
Si Bill avait pensé que la présence d'Hermione calmerait le jeu entre les Weasley et Fleur Delacour, il s'était lourdement trompé, pensa Ginny en assistant au réveil douloureux d'Harry. Parce qu'avoir Ron dans la même pièce que Fleur n'était pas vraiment un spectacle qui mettait la préfète de Gryffondor de bonne humeur.

Et Hermione se permettait de juger sa vie sentimentale… soupira intérieurement Ginny. Ron, au moins, était célibataire, elle pouvait tenter sa chance. Alors qu'Harry avait été avec Cho encore un mois plus tôt.

Ginny s'assit sur le lit de Fred. Elle avait toujours aimé le repère des infernaux jumeaux. Il y avait toujours de nouvelles choses à voir dans leur chambre, parfois dangereuses, toujours amusantes. Pour sa part, elle trouvait la maison bien trop calme depuis qu'ils étaient partis. Elle n'avait même pas été étonnée de voir Harry ici, en se réveillant. Après tout, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il débarquait sans prévenir, alors que ce soit à l'arrière d'une voiture volante ou au bras de Dumbledore…

Fleur chantait avec sa voix de gorge dans la cuisine. Harry et elle échangèrent un regard et éclatèrent de rire, en voyant le regard meurtrier qu'Hermione lançait à Ron. Si elle devait être honnête, Ginny devait avouer qu'elle avait été jalouse des regards que lançait Harry à la Française, mais elle s'était vite rendu compte que le sorcier n'était pas très impressionné par elle - contrairement à ses deux nigauds de frères.

Ginny savait que son avis importait beaucoup à Bill, mais franchement, elle aurait préféré quelqu'un d'autre pour être la première fille étrangère à intégrer leur famille. Elle savait que sa mère pensait à Tonks comme alternative. Elle était assez d'accord (Bill et elle avaient les mêmes centres d'intérêt, les mêmes goûts vestimentaires et ils étaient intègres…) mais elle préférait un Bill amoureux d'une précieuse, que fiancé à une très bonne amie pour faire plaisir à sa famille.

Tu comptes l'encadrer ? se moqua Ron.

Hermione tenait encore à la main ses résultats de BUSE. Ginny avait été la seule à ne pas être impressionnée par le courrier. Elle avait déjà vécu la scène cinq fois, pour tous ses frères plus âgés - l'attente silencieuse de Bill et Charlie, les trépignements agaçants de Percy, la nonchalance affichée des jumeaux, et maintenant, l'inquiétude parfaitement ridicule d'Hermione. Elle savait que c'était un peu un rite initiatique : ce n'était qu'une fois les notes lues que les vacances pouvaient commencer.

Quand ce sera mon tour, ça n'intéressera personne, songea-t-elle.

Etre le septième enfant de la famille avait ses désavantages, mais elle n'aurait pas aimé être fille unique.

Et à ce propos… pensa-t-elle en prenant une lettre.

 _Chère Tonks,_

 _Alors comme ça, on passe au Terrier sans dire bonjour ?!_

 _Ginny_

Elle dessina un petit gnome au doigt accusateur et se mit en chasse de Coquecigrue.

.

.

. 

A gauche, Harry ! cria Ginny.

Hermione faillit tomber de son balai tellement la feinte de Ginny l'avait désarçonné.

Harry éclata de rire. Son action avait été maligne : lui dire d'aller à gauche quand elle passait à droite. Parfois, inconsciemment, le cerveau suivait ce qu'on lui disait. Le Souaffle dégonflé et râpé des Weasley passa dans le cerceau situé derrière lui sans le moindre mal.

Dumbledore leur avait demandé de ne pas quitter le jardin des Weasley. Du coup, ils en étaient à la troisième poule de Quidditch depuis le matin. Hermione s'ennuyait clairement, mais elle était trop fière pour le montrer – histoire d'éviter un autre « Tu ne comprends rien au Quidditch » de Ron. Fleur s'était proposé de jouer pour remplacer Hermione, mais ils avaient toujours trouvé des arguments pour la tenir loin de leur terrain de jeu. Instinctivement, Ron et Harry savait qu'il ne fallait pas laisser les trois jeunes filles ensemble trop longtemps.

Harry évita une pomme ensorcelée- Merlin seul savait ce que les jumeaux avait fait des Cognards d'origine … - mais ne put empêcher Ginny de marquer dix nouveaux points. Il était assez impressionné. Il savait qu'elle jouait bien, bien sûr, mais il avait raté le dernier match gagnant de Gryffondor, parce qu'il était avec Hagrid et Graup.

On fait une pause ? proposa Hermione.

Oh oui, acquiesça Ginny en essuyant son front. Je donnerai n'importe quoi pour aller piquer une tête, pas vous ? ajouta-t-elle en montrant l'étang dans lequel Ron trouvait ses tétards et où Harry et eux avaient eu l'habitude de se baigner au cours des étés précédents.

C'est en dehors du jardin, fit observer Ron. Hors des protections.

Harry baissa les yeux, désolé de les priver de cet amusement.

On n'a qu'à emmener Fleur… proposa-t-il.

Il se sentait un peu mal de ne pas plus l'intégrer – dans son souvenir, elle n'était pas si terrible que les filles semblaient le penser. Sa déclaration fut accueillie par un silence gêné. Vu la tête de Ron, il avait pensé à une Fleur… en maillot de bain.

Bill! s'exclama tout à coup Ginny. Bill ! Salut !

Son frère les salua et nettoya ses bottes (le point de transplanage était situé pile sur une flaque de boue).

Tu nous accompagnes à l'étang ? Steuplaît, steuplaît ?

Il leva les yeux au ciel et hocha la tête.

Allez chercher vos maillots !

Les quatre adolescents ne se le firent pas répéter et se précipitèrent dans les étages.

.

Bon, comment ça se passe avec Fleur ? dit Bill en s'allongeant au soleil.

Si tu veux mon avis, dit Ginny en évitant soigneusement de donner _son_ avis sur la question, maman va lui arracher les yeux si tu ne la ramènes pas avant la fin de la semaine.

Qu'est-ce que vous lui reprochez ?

Ginny leva un sourcil et regarda la Française, qui bronzait un peu plus loin (la présence de bactéries et de lentilles dans l'eau de la mare l'avait arrêtée). Son regard tomba sur Harry, que Ron venait de tenter de couler, et elle pensa avec un pincement de jalousie au fait que Fleur ne connaissait pas les problèmes des filles normales - elle se contentait de choisir parmi ses prétendants, elle n'avait personne à conquérir.

Sa manière naturelle d'éblouir les hommes ? Ca va, tu ne reçois pas trop de lettres de menace de prétendants éconduits depuis que vous êtes fiancés ?

Pffff, sourit-il en se protégeant les yeux du soleil. Je vous pensais assez grands pour faire moins attention à l'apparence physique…

Oh, bien sûûûûûr, parce que tu l'aurais demandée en mariage si elle avait une verrue sur le nez, fit Ginny.

Non, je veux dire que… je ne la prends jamais pour acquise et qu'elle fait la même chose avec moi. C'est quelqu'un de courageux… et de fidèle à ses convictions. Tu l'apprécierais sans doute plus si elle avait un physique plus…commun.

Ginny pouvait au moins reconnaître ça. Elle regarda Harry. Elle supposait qu'elle le trouvait aussi inaccessible que Bill avait un jour trouvé Fleur.

Bon allez, fit Ginny en se mettant debout. On ne va quand même pas passer l'après-midi à papoter ? Attention, j'arrive !

Sa parfaite bombe à eau fit hurler Hermione, qui lisait un livre sur le bord, mais éclater de rire Ron et Harry. Ron essaya aussitôt de la couler, mais sans succès.

Désolée Hermione ! Je ne pensais pas faire de victime collatérale !

Hermione se dit que s'il y avait bien eu une victime collatérale à son envolée en maillot deux pièces, c'était Harry. Tout le monde voyait qu'ils s'étaient rapprochés… Même Ron, inconsciemment. Par exemple, en ce moment, elle le voyait froncer les sourcils en les regardant discuter, tout dégoulinants d'eau.

Dean ne pourrait jamais rattraper l'avance que prenait Harry en passant son été avec elle, pensa-t-elle en souriant.

.

.

.  
.

Tonks cala la lettre de Ginny entre son verre de jus de citrouille et sa boîte de céréales (oui, bien qu'elle proteste à chaque fois que Sirius le dise, elle se nourrissait bien comme une gosse de cinq ans).

Cette fille la faisait décidément beaucoup rire. Et elle avait raison. Nymphadora Tonks devait sortir de son trou.

 _Accio baguette_ … soupira-t-elle. Ah, non, forcément, ça, ça ne peut pas marcher…

 _Voilà pourquoi les adultes boivent du café_ , fit Sirius, qui était assis nonchalamment sur son canapé.

Si tu m'aidais à retrouver la boîte dans mes cartons, peut-être que j'en aurais bu, répliqua-t-elle en allant récupérer sa baguette dans son pot à crayons.

Elle avait décidé la veille qu'elle devait partir de chez parents, histoire de changer d'air. Sauf, qu'à présent, il fallait ranger tous ses cartons, et l'ampleur de la tâche la fatiguait d'avance. Surtout quand Sirius avait décidé de reparaître et de commenter chacune de ses actions.

 _Est-ce que tu_ as _deux assiettes identiques ?!_ disait-il pour l'heure en explorant le carton étiqueté « cuisine ».

NON. D'autres questions agaçantes à me soumettre dès le matin ?

 _« Quand est-ce que tu vas revoir Remus ? »_ proposa-t-il en souriant.

Après-demain, si tu veux tout savoir, dit-elle en plaçant d'un geste rageur ses tasses (dépareillées) dans le placard au-dessus de l'évier. Pour l'anniversaire d'Harry. C'est quoi ton problème ? Tu es revenu des morts pour me hanter parce que tu pensais qu'il te restait une dernière chose à accomplir sur cette terre et que c'était « me caser avec lui » ?

 _Mmmmh… théorie intéressante._

Et si ça n'arrive jamais, hein ? Tu y as pensé, à ça ?

 _Tu seras donc coincée avec moi_ ad vitam externam. _Ca devrait être une sacrée motivation pour essayer de te réconcilier avec lui…_

Me réconcilier avec lui ? Sirius, il ne _veut_ _pas_ être avec moi… Alors je vais plutôt chercher quelqu'un qui m'aime pour ce que je suis, quelqu'un de réellement intéressé.

 _Tu ne le penses pas._

Non.

Ah, enfin, du silence.

Aide-moi à retrouver mon poster des Bizarr'Sisters – et le café – au lieu de papoter.

 _Bien, capitaine._

On frappa à la porte. Nymphadora pointa sa baguette sur elle.

C'est qui ?

Severus Rogue.

Ça pour une surprise…

 _Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici ?_ fit Sirius à côté d'elle, mais elle l'ignora.

Elle ouvrit la porte sans baisser sa baguette. Rogue leva les yeux au ciel et montra son avant-bras gauche. Elle savait que la Marque des Ténèbres ne pouvait pas être copiée, même par le Polynectar.

Oh, ça c'est censé me rassurer ? dit-elle. Dites-moi plutôt un truc que seul Severus Rogue sait de moi.

Vous étiez tellement incapables de confectionner des potions sans renverser accidentellement des ingrédients contre-indiqués dedans qu'il a fallu que je vous donne des cours particuliers pendant tout l'été de votre cinquième année…

Tonks soupira et se décala pour le laisser entrer.

Tenez, de la part du Directeur, dit-il en lui donnant un sac. Il semblerait que Potter soit bien l'héritier de Black. Dans le doute, le QG va changer mais a priori, il est sûr.

Ah ! Mon café ! dit-elle ravie, en explorant le contenu du sac – des vêtements, des friandises et divers autres objets qu'elle avait semés dans le 12 Square Grimmaurt et oubliés derrière elle. Merci… Vous voulez boire quelque chose ?

Ne vous forcez pas à être aimable, dit-il sur le ton de la conversation.

Ca s'appelle la politesse, répliqua-t-elle en se demandant pourquoi il tentait toujours autant d'être désagréable – elle n'avait vraiment pas la patience de jouer à ce petit jeu, en ce moment. Et ça me ferait plaisir.

Il lui lança un regard qui sous-entendait « vous êtes parfaitement incompréhensibles, mais admettons ».

Je prendrais du thé. Sans sucre.

 _On dit « merci »,_ grommela Sirius, _quand on n'est pas un faux-cul de Mangemort_ …

Je suis presque sûre que vous n'êtes pas juste venu ici pour me ramener mes affaires.

Quelle perspicacité, dit-il sarcastique. Non, le Directeur et moi-même souhaiterions savoir ce qui peut être fait pour que vous alliez mieux.

Les Médicomages disent que …

Pas à moi, l'interrompit-il. Si Remus Lupin est la personne qui vous rend si vulnérable, sachez que je peux vous fournir des Philtres d'amour tout à fait eff…

Stop ! l'arrêta-t-elle. Je ne veux pas entendre ce genre de choses. Si l'Ordre a besoin que j'espionne quelqu'un, je le ferai, Métamorphomagie ou non. Mais je ne veux pas de ses sous-entendus.

Avoir une Métamorphomage en bonne santé m'évite de passer des nuits entières à voler des ingrédients, cacher et surveiller du Polynectar… C'est un temps précieux que je préfèrerais passer à dormir – ce qui d'ailleurs, ne vous ferait pas de mal.

Elle leva un sourcil moqueur en fixant les cernes qui soulignaient également ses yeux.

Vous avez beau critiquer mes compétences de potionniste, _je_ sais encore fabriquer des somnifères.

Moi aussi, ne soyez idiote. Mais les potions ne font pas tout…

 _Il l'admet enfin… faudrait l'enregistrer_ , dit Sirius.

Les lèvres de Nymphadora tressaillirent. Elle vit le regard de Rogue et ferma son esprit autant qu'elle put. Pas question qu'il la prenne pour un folle.

Je vous amuse ?

Non, j'avais une question à vous poser. Est-ce que vous connaissez des cas de morts qui sont revenus… pas sous forme de fantômes mais sous forme de visions.

De visions ? Dans vos rêves ou…

Elle nota l'emploi du possessif. Pas folle la guêpe.

Non, même en plein jour, quand il y a plusieurs personnes autour de moi.

Qui est-ce que vous voyez ?

Devine.

Est-ce qu'il est réaliste ?

Oui.

Il vous pose des questions sur l'Ordre ?

Non, mais il va et vient comme il veut, il peut savoir tout ce que je vois et entends.

Il la fixa intensément.

Ce n'est pas _l'Imperium_ , dit-elle avant même qu'il donne sa conclusion. Je sais le reconnaître.

Tu prends des potions ? Et tes somnifères ?

Je sais reconnaitre des composants hallucinogènes, sourit-elle en voyant qu'il était passé au tutoiement. J'ai passé le concours d'entrée du Bureau des Aurors toute seule comme une grande, tu te rappelles ?

Sauf que là, tout de suite, la seule explication que j'ai, c'est votre état psychologique. Tu es dépressive, stressée, en manque de sommeil…

Elle ne nia pas.

Tu as dit toi-même que seul le temps réglerait ça…

J'ai menti.

Il en savait quelque chose. Il n'avait plus jamais réellement bien dormi depuis la mort de Lily Evans.

Je chercherais de mon côté, mais vous devriez passer des examens psychologiques, je sais qu'ils sont gratuits pour les Aurors.

Je verrai ça. En attendant, pas un mot à Dumbledore.

Tu sais parfaitement que je dois lui dire. Dans le cas où ces visions ne seraient pas totalement inoffensives.

 _Si_ et seulement _si_ ça représente un danger pour l'Ordre. Je suis utile sans mes pouvoirs. J'ai l'habitude de jouer des rôles. Quelques sorts d'altération de l'apparence et tout sera comme avant.

Ils se faisaient suffisamment confiance l'un à l'autre pour que Rogue n'insiste pas. Il savait parfaitement ce par quoi l'Auror passait. Lui aussi aurait refusé un Philtre d'amour s'il en avait eu l'idée à l'époque où Lily avait quitté Poudlard au bras de James Potter. Il ne l'aurait pas voulue, pas comme ça.

Coincée 24h sur 24 avec Sirius Black ? Je te souhaite bien du plaisir…

Sirius leva les yeux au ciel.

 _Demande-lui pourquoi ses cheveux sont si gras_ … se vengea-t-il.

Pourquoi tes cheveux sont comme ça ? demanda Nymphadora à Severus.

Elle n'avait pas réfléchi, mais elle ne regretta pas vraiment. C'avait été dit sans moquerie. Sans critique. Sans jugement. Avec juste beaucoup de curiosité.

Comme « quoi » ? dit Rogue avec un rictus.

 _Abominablement graaaas_ , fit Sirius, mais Nymphadora le fit taire d'un « chuuut » mental.

Elle avait toujours pensé qu'il y avait une explication. Nul doute qu'on lui avait déjà fait la réflexion.

Vous savez ce que je veux dire…

Severus cilla. Il sembla se dire qu'il pouvait bien lui dire, à elle.

Pour trois raisons.

Ouh, ça commençait bien.

Premièrement, parce que je prends toutes les semaines une potion pour que mes cheveux ne puissent pas être utilisé dans le Polynectar - par un camp comme par l'autre. Dumbledore ne peut pas se permettre d'avoir de doute quant à mon identité, car la plupart de nos échanges se font dans l'urgence. L'un des effets de la potion est une légère tendance à graisser. Légère, j'insiste. Deuxièmement et plus fondamentalement, parce que ton petit-ami loup-garou, ton cousin, Pettigrew et Potter m'ont un jour joué un tour impliquant une potion qui a abîmé la structure de mes cheveux. Troisièmement, parce que je n'ai pas cherché à y trouver un remède, vu que je n'ai pas tenté d'être désiré par une femme au cours des quinze dernières années.

Ça avait le mérite d'être clair. Elle ne posa pas de question sur la blague des Maraudeurs. Le silence de Sirius lui confirmait qu'il n'élucubrait pas.

Et il y a quinze ans ? Qui était-ce ?

Il ouvrit la bouche puis la ferma doucement.

Ça ne te regarde pas.

Lily Evans ? répliqua-t-elle avec un regard perçant.

Bien sûr que non, dit-il froidement.

Rogue repoussa l'idée d'un mouvement vague de la main et porta sa tasse à sa bouche.

Mais on n'avait pas une Auror comme ça. Nymphadora plissa les yeux et prononça une longue série d'Informulés à la fois. L'instant d'après, une imitation fidèle de la mère d'Harry, telle qu'elle l'avait vue sur le cliché de tous les membres du Premier Ordre, faisait face au Maître des Potions, l'air sévère.

Rogue se leva d'un bond et renversa sa tasse.

Ne…refaites plus…jamais… ça !

Vous n'aviez qu'à être sincère et dire « oui », observa Tonks sur le ton de la conversation, avant de formuler un _Finite_ général dans sa tête.

Rogue disparut dans un claquement de cape. Elle l'entendit transplaner au loin, et se leva paresseusement pour aller fermer la porte d'entrée.

 _Pas mal, Tonksie_ , fit son cousin dans un coin de sa tête.

Elle sentit qu'il était troublé. En réalité, Sirius Black avait attendu d'être mort pour comprendre que Remus avait toujours eu raison de penser que c'était la relation entre Rogue et Lily qui avait acquis ce dernier à leur cause.

Elémentaire, mon cher Patmol… Et ne _m'appelle_ pas « Tonksie » !

.

.

.  
 _Allez, Tonks, tu peux le faire…_

Elle poussa la porte du Terrier et entra. Une odeur de gâteau au chocolat et de Bièraubeurre chatouilla ses narines. Elle se retrouva nez à nez avec Maugrey.

Salut ! dit-elle en posant son cadeau pour Harry (un bon d'abonnement annuel à _Balai-Magazine_ ).

Tu as mis le paquet, à ce que je vois…

… Mais je ne suis pas dupe, disait son œil non magique.

Mettre le paquet, oui, on pouvait dire ça… Elle n'avait encore jamais tenté de se maquiller ou de se coiffer de manière sophistiquée auparavant : c'était bien plus drôle - et plus simple - d'ordonner à sa peau de changer de couleur ou à ses cheveux de se dresser sur sa tête comme elle le désirait. Alors, ce soir, elle avait décidé que son retour parmi le commun des mortels n'était pas une fatalité. Elle avait emprunté le maquillage et les chouchous (accessoire ultime de la Médicomage) de sa mère, et voilà le travail ! Une fille standard, mais qui n'avait pas l'air maladif de ces dernières semaines.

Joyeux anniversaire Harry !

Merci Tonks ! Comment vas-tu ?

Bien, et toi ? L'été au Terrier a bien commencé ?

C'est chouette, oui, tous les membres de l'Ordre passent et nous racontent ce qui se passe à l'extérieur… Et toi, au Bureau ?

Beaucoup de boulot, mentit-elle.

Après tout, ce n'était qu'un demi-mensonge - elle reprenait lundi.

Elle laissa rapidement les adolescents. Clairement, sans ses dons divertissants et son sens de l'humour, elle était irrémédiablement retombée dans la catégorie des adultes ennuyeux.

Bonsoir, fit une voix douce derrière elle.

Oh, bon sang. Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas ignorée, comme elle le faisait depuis près de vingt minutes ?

Bonsoir, répondit-elle avec une voix qu'elle espérait indifférente.

Comment vas-tu ?

Regarde ma tête et devine… grommela-t-elle intérieurement.

Bien, comme tu peux le voir. Comment vont les loups-garou ?

Remus tressaillit.

Bien…

Comment m'as-tu reconnue ? dit-elle en se mordillant la lèvre.

Remus était on ne peut plus gêné de la revoir. Il supposait que c'était l'effet que ça faisait de revoir une ex. Sauf qu'ils n'avaient jamais été en couple. Et pourtant.

Il lui arrivait souvent de rêver d'elle. Et de son corps. Qui était alors très différent de celui qu'il avait sous les yeux.

Je te reconnaîtrais dans une foule.

L'Alerte Romantisme Involontaire retentit dans la tête de Tonks. Les paroles de sa mère lui revinrent : « Remus est quelqu'un dont il est très facile de tomber amoureux. ». Que oui.

Bon, eh bien, passe une bonne soirée…et rentre bien… dit-elle en observant sa mise miteuse et plus rapiécée encore que d'habitude.

Toi aussi… Et Tonks ?

Oui ?

Prends-soin de toi.

Elle hocha la tête. Il la regarda partir et aller saluer Arthur, parfaitement conscient que sous son air assuré, elle était aussi mal que lui.

 _Pourquoi tu la laisses partir_ ? fit Sirius en apparaissant.

C'est _p_ _arce que_ je l'aime que je dois partir, répondit-il calmement en pensée.

 _Partir par amour, c'est héroïque seulement dans les livres. Dans la réalité, ça laisse deux personnes brisées._

Remus fronça les sourcils. C'était bien la première fois qu'il était tenté d'écouter ce que Sirius pouvait avoir à dire sur sa vie sentimentale.

 _Bon, coco, si tu as décidé de ne pas lui courir après, ce soir, je te rappelle quand même que tu es venu leur apprendre la mort de Karkaroff…_

Oui, oui, tu joues à l'agenda ambulant, maintenant… ?

.

.  
.

…ou un tatouage de dragon … ? Ça lui ressemblerait bien…

J'espère sincèrement que tu parles de Charlie et pas de toi-même, dit Tonks.

Pourquoi, toi, tu n'as pas de tatouage ? répliqua gentiment Ginny.

Bien sûr que non ! C'est affreux d'être défini par une marque ! Demande à Harry ce qu'il pense de sa cicatrice !

Ils en discutaient encore quand Bill arriva. Il regarda le groupe assemblé.

Dis-moi, Tonks est venue souvent au Terrier, ces temps-ci ? demanda-t-il à Fleur, après l'avoir embrassée.

Plutôt, oui… Quand ta mère pense que je ne suis pas dans les parages, elle l'invite le soir…

Ou plutôt, elle l'invitait pour avoir l'occasion de parler à quelqu'un d'autre qu'à sa future belle-fille, devinait Fleur.

Elle remarqua son air soucieux.

Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Elle m'inquiète… dit simplement Bill. Ah mince, d'ailleurs, il faut que je donne son argent à Harry…

C'est fou ce qu'il pense aux autres… dit-elle en lui lançant un regard attendri (manquant par-là même la grimace de Ginny).

Bill se sentait surtout coupable. Il réalisait que Tonks avait toujours la même tête depuis un mois. Et il savait par Maugrey qu'elle avait été arrêtée deux semaines. Il sentait que ce n'était pas normal. Et il se sentait d'autant plus mal qu'elle était venue le trouver peu de temps après la mort de Sirius et qu'il l'avait repoussée sans réfléchir. Quel genre d'ami faisait ça ?

Bonsoir, monsieur Weasley !

Bonsoir, monsieur Weasley, répondit Bill en riant à son père (ils se saluaient ainsi depuis qu'il avait décroché son premier boulot).

Je n'arrive pas trop en retard ? Encore une affaire de colliers étrangleurs… on penserait qu'ils s'en lasseraient après tout ce temps, mais non…

Maman m'a demandé si tu pouvais accompagner Ron, Ginny et les autres acheter leurs fournitures samedi.

Je demanderai si je peux avoir ma journée… Dis, Bill, tu veux bien rester ici quelques jours ? Je crois que la relation belle-fille/belle-mère se passe aussi mal que le disent les adages...

Okay, sourit-il. Et toi, tu en penses quoi… ?

Je ne m'occupe pas de ces affaires-là… Fleur s'est montrée charmante avec moi et tu es bien assez grand pour choisir avec qui tu veux passer le restant de tes jours, dit-il avec un regard appuyé. Bon, où est ma très chère femme ?

Maman est encore en tête-à-tête avec le gâteau, sourit Bill. Des fois qu'il ne soit pas parfait, comme d'habitude…

.

.

.

Bill la regardait avec ce regard triste et soucieux que prennent les gens dont l'ami couve une maladie secrète et incurable.

Tu ne m'aides pas, Bill, dit Nymphadora en vidant sa tasse de café.

Dis-moi d'abord comment tu vas et ensuite, je chercherai à t'aider.

Je vais bien…

Mais même avec cette phrase-bouée, elle se noyait quand même.

Non, en fait, ça ne va pas bien.

 _Ben c'est pas trop tôt pour l'admettre_ , dit une voix familière. _Remus a été plus rapide._

Nymphadora l'ignora. C'était entre Bill et elle.

C'est parce que Remus est en mission chez les loups-garou ? demanda-t-il doucement. Je l'ai croisé à la fête.

C'est parce que je me suis pris un râteau et que ça correspond au moment où j'ai arrêté de pouvoir me transformer.

Bill soupira.

Je m'en doutais.

Ca m'avance bien…

On vous voyait manquer une réunion sur deux… C'était pas bien compliqué de voir que vous vous évitiez… Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour t'aider ?

Arrêter de me regarder comme si j'étais sur mon lit de mort, pour commencer. Arrêter de me parler de Remus, ensuite.

Je me sens mal de ne pas t'avoir invitée à entrer la dernière fois… expliqua Bill. J'avais rendez-vous avec Fleur et … J'ai pas assuré, hein ? Je ne savais pas que j'étais le deuxième homme à te repousser en l'espace d'une semaine…

Je sais. Ne t'inquiètes pas, je comprends.

Mais j'aimerais me racheter… Les Harpies de Holyhead jouent un match amical contre les Canons de Chudley, ce week-end… Les Canons vont se faire écraser et ça risque de durer moins de deux heures, mais j'ai des places. Si tu promets de ne pas le dire à Ron, je t'emmène.

 _Ça_ , c'est un bon début, sourit Nymphadora. Ils sont si mauvais que ça ?

Mmmmh… oui. Je soupçonne l'engouement de Ron d'être uniquement dû au fait que c'est l'équipe dont les goodies et les tickets sont les moins chers de tout le Tournoi…

.

.

.

.  
Tonks fouilla son placard. Enfin. Son grand retour. Dawlish l'avait confirmé. Elle pouvait revenir au bercail.

Le chuintement de ses baskets violettes sur le parquet verni de l'atrium faillit lui arracher un sourire. Elle n'avait pas atteint le deuxième étage qu'un air béat s'étalait sur son visage.

La rumeur du Bureau, des potins du lundi matin, le glougloutement des cafetières magiques et la vibration rassurante des instruments de Détection de magie noire bruissaient autour d'elle. Elle inspira l'air du Département comme d'autres malades vont prendre un bol d'air au bord de la mer. C'était ici, sa deuxième maison.

Salut Tonk !

Salut Jerry ! Neil, salua-t-elle. Porter…

Ca fait du bien de te revoir, petite, dit Maugrey en posant sa main sur son épaule. C'était beaucoup moins animé sans toi…

Mets-toi au tricot, Fol'œil, répliqua-t-elle.

Hé Tonks, où sont tes tifs bleus ? demanda Williamson, moqueur.

Même s'il n'avait, à l'évidence, pas eu l'intention de la vexer, le sourire de Tonks s'affaissa d'un coup.

Bon, dit-elle en s'éclaircissant la gorge. Où sont les dossiers en retard et quelles sont les nouvelles ?

Kingsley ne t'a pas dit ? Gawain Robards a été élu nouveau Directeur du département – mais il ne sort pas beaucoup de son bureau, trop de paperasse en retard - et à partir de la rentrée tu es responsable de la protection de Pré-au-lard et des entrées de Poudlard, ajouta Maugrey en lui faisant signe de le suivre dans son cubicule, avec Savage, Fiertalon et Dawlish.

C'était déjà la mission qu'elle avait dans le cadre de l'Ordre. Elle comprit que Maugrey s'était débrouillé pour alléger son emploi du temps.

Encore des Détraqueurs du côté de Norway et une attaque sur l'Ile de Wight – à cause du temps là-bas, on a pu couvrir la situation, mais les Oubliators sont au bord de la crise de nerfs, trop de trucs à gérer, alors on soumet tous les Aurors ici à une formation en Modification de Souvenirs. Tu y as droit mercredi.

Ce n'est pas un peu dangereux ? chuchota Tonks. Partager ces sorts avec tout le monde… Si certains travaillent pour _l'autre camp_ , ils apprendront à couvrir leurs traces et…

Je sais, mais refuser aurait paru suspect, dit Maugrey sur le même ton. A nous de déterminer – et vite - qui il faut surveiller…

Elle acquiesça.

Et aujourd'hui, je fais quoi ?

Tu es dans l'équipe de Dawlish et moi. On sort dès qu'une alerte est lancée, mais pour l'instant… paperasse, dit-il en lui mettant dans les bras un lourd paquet de dossier.

Ô joie… grimaça-t-elle.

C'est toi qui a insisté pour revenir…

.

.

.

Narcissa claqua la porte pour annoncer son retour. Elle enleva son épingle à chapeau, lança ledit chapeau sur la table de l'entrée et monta quatre à quatre les marches de l'escalier principal du Manoir Malefoy.

Bellatrix était assise avec nonchalance dans le petit salon (une des rares pièces où rien n'avait été déplacé, malgré toutes les perquisitions d'Arthur Weasley), ses bottines pointues posées sur une bergère. Narcissa gifla lesdits pieds avec ses gants et sa sœur les reposa par terre en levant les yeux au ciel.

Bonjour à toi aussi, Cissy…

Où est Drago ?

Elle se fichait bien de sa rencontre avec Potter, Weasley et cette moins que rien. Mais pas du danger que ses hôtes avaient pu faire courir à son fils au cours des dernières heures.

Pourquoi est-ce que je le saurais ? répliqua-t-elle.

 _Parce que_.

Je suis là, mère, dit Drago en sortant du cabinet situé derrière elle.

Narcissa lança un regard glacial à sa sœur, qui fit mine de ne pas comprendre.

Où étais-tu ? Comment as-tu pu me faire un coup pareil ?! J'étais inquiète !

Je peux me promener sur le Chemin de Traverse sans te rendre de comptes… Je ne suis plus un enfant ! dit Drago avec un regard de défi.

Tu n'es pas non plus invulnérable, tu…

Il t'a faussé compagnie à la demande du Seigneur des Ténèbres, dit calmement Bellatrix. C'était autrement plus important que les inquiétudes de sa môman…

Bella, dehors.

Bellatrix ne bougea pas.

Narcissa sortit sa baguette.

Je ne le répéterai pas, dit-elle avec un calme menaçant. Je souhaite parler à mon fils et je pense encore avoir ce droit sous mon propre toit ! cria-t-elle.

Bellatrix se leva vivement et frotta son bras. Ça n'avait été qu'un petit Sortilège Cuisant, mais après sa chasse à l'homme dans la taïga russe (Karkaroff valait bien la peine d'attraper un gros rhume), elle n'était pas en état de tester jusqu'où irait une Narcissa à bout de nerfs.

Ne t'oppose pas au Seigneur des Ténèbres, Cissy, votre famille n'est vraiment pas en mesure de commander quoi que ce soit, en ce moment.

Drago regarda ses pieds. Narcissa attendit d'entendre la porte se refermer derrière elle avant de bouger.

 _Voldemort_ , pensa-t-elle, rebelle. Si elle n'avait pas eu autant confiance en ses capacités de Légiliens, elle n'aurait même pas osé l'appeler par ce nom en pensées. Mais ces temps-ci, sa tête était le seul lieu où elle se sentait encore libre de dire quoi que ce soit.

Elle soupira et lança un second sort vers la porte et entendit Bellatrix s'éloigner en jurant. Elle avait toujours détesté les gens qui écoutaient aux portes.

Où étais-tu ?

Je ne peux pas vous le dire.

C'avait un rapport avec ta mission ?

Oui, mère.

Elle ferma brièvement les yeux. « Sa mission ». C'était ainsi qu'ils se parlaient à présent. A mi-mot. Autrefois, ils se parlaient vraiment.

Mais plus depuis que ce monstre avait apposé sa marque sur l'avant-bras de son fils, comme on marque au fer rouge une bête de son troupeau. Elle aiderait Voldemort si c'était le seul moyen de restaurer la gloire et le statut de sa maison, mais elle ne lui pardonnerait jamais d'avoir entraîné un enfant - son enfant - dans son combat.

C'était elle qui aurait dû prendre la place de Lucius, quand il avait été arrêté. Voldemort aurait peut-être épargné son fils. Mais Lucius lui avait fait promettre de ne jamais prendre la Marque.

Je sais que je n'ai pas le droit de te poser des questions…

Alors n'en posez pas.

Il la regardait… avec pitié.

Oh, il savait ce qu'elle avait fait. Il ne savait pas pour le Serment inviolable, mais il savait qu'elle avait tenté de faire quelque chose - Bellatrix était insupportable ces temps-ci, et Drago n'était pas idiot.

Narcissa lança un sort puissant, une forme d' _Assurdiato_ imparable que Lucius lui avait appris.

Pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres, tout cela n'est qu'un jeu et tu le sais. Ne risque pas ta vie pour… ta mission. _Poudlard est un lieu sûr_. Personne ne viendra t'y chercher. Fais de ton mieux pour accomplir ta mission, mais « _errarum hominis est »_. Il pourrait arriver que tes calculs ne soient pas parfaits et que la cible… survive…

Mère, ce que tu suggères, c'est de la trahison…

C'est de la _survie_ , répliqua-t-elle, cassante. Entends ce que je dis. Et à l'avenir, préviens-moi lorsque tu dois me fausser compagnie ainsi.

Il n'était pas prévu que vous veniez, mère. Vous avez insisté, alors j'ai dû me débarrasser de vous. Dans votre intérêt.

Il la regardait avec une intensité rare. Qu'essayait-il de dire ? Qu'elle était plus en sécurité si elle ne savait rien ? Alors qu'elle savait tout ?

Elle soupira et comprit qu'il les pensait observés.

Le commis doit amener tes fournitures scolaires avant le dîner.

Bien. Est-ce tout, mère ?

Oui.

Bonne soirée.

Le dîner sera servi dans une heure…

 _Nous_ nous réunissons ce soir, répondit-il pour toute excuse.

Elle hocha tristement la tête.

Je te garderai un petit quelque chose dans le buffet, d'accord ?

Il hocha la tête et sortit en refermant la porte derrière lui.

Narcissa s'affaissa sur la bergère et posa son épingle à chapeau et sa baguette sur la table. Elle ignora la larme qui assombrit un instant le coussin en soie et regarda par la fenêtre. Lucius lui manquait. Elle ignorait comment il était traité et si les cellules d'Azkaban étaient isolées. Avec un peu de chance, les Détraqueurs avaient abandonné la forteresse et il avait droit à un peu du vrai soleil de juillet.

Lucius. Narcissa maintenait la réputation de la famille Malfoy à flot, mais elle avait besoin de sa force. Elle n'y arriverait pas longtemps seul.

Elle avait été la première à douter que Voldemort n'ait que l'intérêt des anciennes familles à cœur. Lucius devait bien être arrivé à la même conclusion, dans sa cellule où personne n'irait le chercher. Aucun de ses prétendus amis n'oserait l'aider tant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'interdirait.

Les Malfoy, comme tant d'autres, étaient enchaînés par leur alliance à un homme qui les méprisait. Les autres se convainquaient eux-mêmes que la cause en valait la peine. Elle, avait cessé de jouer à ce petit jeu. Elle y avait joué pendant une première guerre. Elle avait espéré que la première chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres effacerait cette erreur. Qu'un autre sorcier, plus efficace et plus… humain et maîtrisable, reprendrait la lutte des familles d'ancienne magie. Pas un être que ni la Mort, ni ceux qui l'avaient aidé à atteindre ce degré de puissance, ne pouvait plus arrêter.

La pluie se mit à tomber contre les baies vitrées de l'ancestral manoir.

Quelque part, à des lieues de là, un prisonnier regardait le ciel gris en pensant à la couleur des yeux de sa femme.

.

.

.  
.


	20. Chapter 19 : When September ends

Chapitre 19 - Wake Me Up When September Ends

.  
.

La dernière semaine des vacances avait commencé sur une note tendue (le 22 août était l'anniversaire de Percy Weasley) et elle se finissait sur… une flaque de Fleurk, pensa Molly Weasley en ignorant la logorrhée mielleuse avec laquelle Fleur décrivait son mariage à venir. La veille de la rentrée, elle avait autre chose à faire que de penser dragée, mariage « ambiance champêtre et rustique » (non mais !), angelots et confettis.

Ginny entra avec un sourire sur les lèvres dans sa chambre, qu'elle partageait avec Hermione. Celle-ci leva un sourcil amusé.

C'est Harry que je viens d'entendre descendre les escaliers ?

En principe, le visage inexpressif des Weasley était un bouclier, une protection, mais Ginny, savait parfaitement que quand elle se laissait aller, on pouvait lire en elle comme dans un livre ouvert. Ou peut-être qu'Hermione était la seule personne perspicace de leur école.

Oh, tais-toi… répliqua la rouquine, le teint rose, en posant la pile de linge propre sur son lit. Ou je t'envoie en bas parler avec Fleurk. Bill veut que je sois sa demoiselle d'honneur, soupira-t-elle.

C'est chouette, ça… non ?

Non, parce que ça veut dire me mettre sous le joug de la mariée la plus insupportablement maniérée et… et… _française_! qui soit, le tout, avec le sourire et l'interdiction formelle de lui refaire le portrait ...

Ginny attrapa Arnold le Boursouflet qui sautillait joyeusement sur son lit et fit la moue.

Elle compara rapidement les vêtements empilés par Hermione dans sa valise et les siens, et se renfrogna de plus belle. Voir le Chemin de Traverse dans un tel état lui avait gâché le plaisir du shopping.

Tonks lui avait envoyé un gros sac de vêtements pour se faire pardonner de ne pas avoir donné de nouvelles. Depuis que l'Auror était coincée avec une apparence unique, beaucoup de vêtements (des fripes uniques qu'elle avait achetées à l'époque sans se soucier de la taille, vu qu'elle pouvait alors en changer à volonté) ne lui allaient plus. Ginny avait tout gardé – un tel arrivage de fringues cool et/ou adultes ne se refusait pas.

Contrairement à ce que beaucoup de monde pensait – Drago Malfoy en tête – elle ne souffrait pas autant de la pauvreté de ses parents que Ron, par exemple. Elle était la seule fille et le dernier enfant. Ça ne l'empêchait pas de récupérer quelques vêtements de garçons de temps en temps, et d'acheter les autres dans des friperies et des magasins d'occasion, mais elle avait tout de même eu des vêtements plus neufs que son plus jeune frère. Et puis, on ne la réprimandait pas si elle mettait un vieux pull de Percy quand elle allait jardiner : elle serait la dernière à le porter, et autant finir un sweat déjà usé jusqu'à la corde. Son pyjama préféré avait plus de trous que de tissus, mais elle ne se résignerait à le jeter que le jour où elle vivrait avec un autre garçon que ses frères.

Elle s'intéressait de toute façon très peu à la mode. En tous cas, pas assez « pour une fille », selon ses camarades de dortoirs. Heureusement que le féminisme (et l'excentrisme) de Tonks et l'indifférence de Luna et Hermione étaient ses alliés.

Ce n'était que depuis qu'elle avait un petit ami et qu'elle savait qu'elle pouvait plaire aux garçons, que l'argent qu'elle gagnait en babysitting d'été à Loutry Saint-Chaspoule passait dans des vêtements. Pas nécessairement neufs, mais moins pratiques et inusables, et plus seyants et jolis. Le genre de vêtements que sa mère n'aurait pas achetés pour elle.

Et les regards qu'on lui lançait payaient. Dommage qu'un certain sorcier à lunettes ne regarde pas dans sa direction.

Comment va Dean ? dit Hermione pour lui faire la conversation.

Comment va Drago Malfoy ? répliqua Ginny.

Pardon ?! s'offusqua-t-elle.

Non, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire… Mais je ne suis pas idiote, je sais que vous n'étiez pas dans l'arrière-boutique des jumeaux… Je vous ai couverts, mais en échange, j'aimerais bien savoir ce que vous avez vu.

Tu es une bonne amie.

Ou une sœur qui ne tient pas à ce que son frère se fasse assassiner par sa mère, acquiesça-t-elle. Donc ?

On ne sait pas très bien. Malfoy a été chez Barjow et Burke, c'est une boutique de l'Allée des Embrumes. Il parlait d'un objet de la boutique et de réparer quelque chose. Harry l'a dit à ton père et Remus mais on ne peut rien faire de plus…

Hermione la fixa du regard.

Merci Ginny, dit-elle, sincèrement.

De rien, dit Ginny avec un regard fuyant.

Elle en venait à envier l'exclusivité du trio. Elle, n'avait pas eu le droit à des aventures, aussi minimes soient-elle, en dehors du Terrier…

.

.

C'est fou ce qu'elle se laisse aller cette Tonks. C'est une grosse erreur, si vous voulez mon avis…

Son « …Parce qu'elle est très jolie » fut noyée par Mrs Weasley. Sa future belle-mère avait vraiment un don pour l'empêcher de finir ses phrases. Bill lui lança un regard en coin.

Bill attendit qu'Harry soit remonté pour annoncer qu'ils rentraient.

Si tôt ? fit-elle, désolée.

C'est la rentrée demain, fit observer Bill, mais Molly savait qu'il y avait autre chose.

Mais…

Fleur, tu veux bien m'attendre dehors ? dit-il doucement.

Elle le fixa d'un air interrogateur mais acquiesça et sortit sous le porche.

Enfin, Bill, il est neuf heures et demi…

Maman, dit Bill avec un regard dur. Etre odieuse avec Fleur ne me fera pas changer d'avis sur elle… par contre, ça me fera peut-être changer d'avis sur toi.

Molly ouvrit de grands yeux choqués. Bill garda les sourcils froncés.

Il savait qu'il lui faisait du mal, et qu'elle pensait immanquablement à Percy quand elle se disputait avec ses fils aînés, mais s'il voulait que les choses changent, il fallait qu'il dise quelque chose. Fleur était ravie de son séjour, mais il savait que c'était parce qu'elle ignorait ce que tout le monde disait dans son dos… Il savait que Fleur avait mal engagé les choses. Elle avait exprimé avec maladresse son amour de la campagne (un équivalent de « vous êtes des bouseux » pour Molly), parce que l'anglais n'était pas sa langue maternelle et parce que rencontrer sa future belle-famille la stressait énormément, mais il trouvait que le reste de sa famille n'avait pas vraiment tenté de l'intégrer. Même Ginny n'avait pas nié.

Je te dois des excuses.

Non. Tu les lui dois à elle. A Fleur.

Molly ne fit aucun geste pour aller vers la porte, alors Bill s'en alla.

.

.

 _Debout ! DEBOUT ! NYM-PHA-DORA !_ beugla quelqu'un dans ses oreilles.

Ce dernier mot la réveilla. Sa mère n'aurait jamais osé. Elle ouvrit un œil et le referma. C'était _encore_ Sirius.

Mais tu ne dors jamais ?

 _Je suis mort, bien sûr que je ne dors pas ! Allez, debout ! Tu es attendue à Poudlard pour 18h, je te rappelle !_

Oui, 18h, pas 6 !

 _Tu avais dit que tu irais négocier avec Maugrey !_

Hé, si tu veux juste voir ton filleul, tu n'as qu'à y aller tout seul ! A moins que les pseudo-fantômes n'aient le droit d'embêter qu'une personne à la fois ?

 _Deux_ _personnes_ , répliqua-t-il.

Mais Nymphadora n'écoutait pas, tâtonnant depuis sa couette sa table de nuit et les alentours de son lit, visiblement à la recherche de sous-vêtements. Fantôme ou pas, Sirius restait son cousin.

 _Pff, je m'en vais_ … dit-il.

A la bonne heure…

 _Mais ne te rendors pas !_

 _._

 _._

Tu as la _Gazette_ , par hasard ? demanda Ginny.

Pourquoi, tu la lis encore ? fit Seamus, qui était un peu grognon que Dean l'ait invitée dans leur compartiment, sans lui demander son avis.

Il n'avait pas oublié ce qu'Harry et ses amis disaient de la _Gazette_ (et de sa mère) au début de l'année précédente.

Ma mère avait l'air triste quand on est parti. Alors je me demande si elle n'a pas appris quelque chose hier soir qu'elle n'a pas voulu nous dire…

Je l'ai quelque part, dit Dean. Mais je n'ai rien vu dedans…

Ginny vérifia tout de même. Mais il n'y avait aucun nom qu'elle connaisse de près ou de loin dans les listes de victimes. Elle soupira et remarqua que Seamus la dévisageait.

Quoi ?

On a le droit de te demander ce qui s'est passé au Ministère ?

Je t'ai déjà dit que je n'ai pas entendu parler de prophétie quand j'y étais…

Mais la _Gazette_ …

A fait comme tous les journaux qui veulent se vendre. Elle a extrapolé.

Dean lança un regard moqueur vers Seamus, qui était encore plus renfrogné.

Ginny ne pensait pas que dans la demi-heure suivante quatre autres élèves frapperaient à la porte de leur compartiment pour poser la même question.

Rhhhhh… parfois j'aimerais pouvoir changer d'apparence pour qu'on me laisse tran-quille…

Moi, je l'aime bien ton apparence, dit Dean.

Elle sourit. Seamus leva les yeux au ciel.

Roh, ça va, tu peux bien me le laisser une journée, tu l'auras dans ton dortoir tout l'année…

 _Toc. Toc._

C'était Zacharias Smith.

Oh, génial, grommela Ginny en se levant pour lui ouvrir. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Je voulais savoir si tu pouvais m'en dire plus sur la nuit au Ministère.

« C'était il y a deux mois, par une belle nuit de pleine lune… »

Non, sérieusement, tu as vu Tu-Sais-qui ? Et les prisonniers d'Azkaban qui s'étaient échappés ?

Smith, arrête-toi tout de suite, je n'ai aucune envie d'en parler. Et si vraiment, je voulais en parler, ce ne serait certainement pas à toi, dit-elle le plus calmement qu'elle put.

Alors la prophétie ? Tu l'as entendue, non ? Et ce Sirius Black ? Tu as vu quand la Mangemort l'as tué…

Tu t'es inscrit à l'A.D. parce que tu voulais savoir comment Cedric Diggory était mort, et maintenant tu viens me voir pour savoir comment Sirius Black est mort… est-ce que ça ne te rappelle pas un peu l'expression « fouille-m… », par hasard ?

Elle ne lui laissa même pas la chance d'attraper sa baguette. Zacharias partit en courant, la tête prise dans une espèce d'essaim de créatures à longues ailes.

Ginny souffla un coup et se retourna. Elle se retrouva face à un homme replet avec une impressionnante moustache. OUPS.

A sa connaissance, Remus Lupin était le seul adulte qui ait jamais emprunté le _Poudlard Express_ un jour de rentrée septembre. C'était donc indéniablement un professeur. Bon techniquement, l'année scolaire n'avait pas commencé, peut-être qu'elle pourrait négocier de ne pas…

Magnifique ! dit l'homme en frappant des mains. Parfaitement exécuté ! Comment vous appelez-vous, mademoiselle ?

Heu… Ginny Weasley ? dit-elle, perplexe.

Horace Slughorn, se présenta-t-il. Puis-je vous inviter à déjeuner ?

Elle crut ne pas en entendre ses oreilles. Harry avait bien parlé de l'ancien professeur de potions, mais… Elle lança un regard vers Seamus et Dean. Ils comprendraient que c'était bien plus stratégique de manger avec un professeur que de risquer une retenue.

Heu… oui, bien sûr…

Nous serons au compartiment C, dit joyeusement le professeur.

« Nous » ?

.

Oh, _ce_ « nous ». Le gratin des fils à papa de la société magique, comprit Ginny en s'asseyant à côté de Slughorn.

Ravie que vous nous rejoigniez ! Vous êtes à Gryffondor, je vois ? Est-ce que par hasard vous connaîtriez Harry Potter ?

Oui, mon frère est un de ses meilleurs amis, dit-elle poliment, toujours pas sûr de savoir sur quel pied danser.

Splendide, splendide… j'ai envoyé la délicieuse Annabelle Clearwater le chercher ainsi que Neville Londubat.

Ginny se sentit aussitôt mieux. Bon, elle ne resterait pas seule bien longtemps. Elle lança un regard noir à Zabini, qui avait fait semblant de s'étouffer de rire en échangeant un regard moqueur avec ses amis Serpentards quand le nom de Neville avait été mentionné.

La réunion sembla durer des heures. Neville, Harry et elle ne parlèrent pas du Ministère, bien sûr, mais le reste fut assez intéressant. Elle se sentit mal pour Neville et échangea des regards gênés avec Harry quand Slughorn parla de monsieur et madame Londubat. Et quand finalement, ils furent libérés, Harry les planta là. Ginny savait reconnaître quand il avait une idée en tête, mais quand elle tenta de le suivre, en retournant vers son compartiment, il avait disparu.

Fichue Cape, pensa-t-elle.

.

.  
 _.  
._

Je peux y aller ? dit Tonks avec espoir. Steuplaît, steuplaît !

Non, tu n'iras pas dans le train, tu les attendras à l'arrivée. Et rappelle-toi que tu n'es pas là uniquement pour Harry, mais pour tous les élèves.

Qui est-ce que tu envoies ?

Byron, Flutey et Tyrell, dit Maugrey.

Le Club des Tire-la-tronche quoi… allez, quoi, Fol'œil, c'est des jeunes, ils préféreraient quelqu'un de mon âge… Je n'ai qu'à transplaner jusqu'à la fin du parcours dès que je les ai déposés au train…

Tu seras avec d'autres membres du Ministère, ils ne doivent pas être suspicieux… et tu ne peux pas te transformer, alors c'est non négociable… Désolée, petite.

Elle grommela mais acquiesça. L'humeur massacrante de Sirius-le-Macchabée était passablement la même que la sienne. Les quatre dernières fois qu'il l'avait visitée, elle avait le nez plongé dans des dossiers.

A 14h, elle partit pour Pré-au-lard. Le ciel écossais lui donnait l'envie folle d'aller prendre un bon chocolat chaud aux Trois balais ou de s'enfermer dans un cinéma. Ses collègues Aurors étaient tous dans la loge de garde, au portail de Poudlard et accueillaient les élèves qui venaient par d'autres moyens que le _Poudlard Express_ – et cette année, ça représentait une portion non négligeable des élèves. Beaucoup de parents voulaient s'assurer que leurs chères têtes blondes arrivaient à bon port et pensaient être de meilleures protections que le train ensorcelé. Elle n'était pas certaine qu'ils aient tort. En tous les cas, elle se retrouva seule pour surveiller un petit village tranquille. Autant pour le retour aux aventures palpitantes des Aurors.

Quand le sifflement de la grande locomotive rouge retentit dans le village et fut repris en écho par les collines alentours, elle eut un pincement au cœur. Il n'y avait pas si longtemps, c'était elle qui descendait en discutant des wagons à la peinture écaillées, dans le cliquetis des valises et des cages, les chuchotements angoissés des premières années et les voix graves et enthousiastes des plus âgés.

Elle resta en retrait au bout du quai, debout sur un banc pour surplomber le flot d'élèves qui descendaient vers les calèches ou qui rejoignait Hagrid au bout du quai. Elle aperçut Ginny et celui qu'elle supposait être son petit-ami, un grand garçon noir au visage séduisant, Luna, Neville, Hermione et Ron qui regardèrent autour d'eux comme s'ils cherchaient quelqu'un… mais pas d'Harry.

Etait-il possible qu'il se cache ?

Elle plissa les yeux, mais même dans la pénombre, elle savait qu'elle aurait reconnu le sorcier à lunettes, ne serait-ce que parce que les autres élèves l'auraient dévisagé ou pointé du doigt. Elle attendit quelques minutes que le quai soit moins encombré d'élèves. Finalement, elle vit la silhouette de Drago Malfoy (le blond platine se repérait bien de nuit, une chose qu'en tant qu'Auror Métamorphomage elle avait appris à éviter quand elle voulait être discrète) sortir d'un compartiment et rejoindre un groupe de sixième année qui s'était attardé sur le quai. Arthur lui avait envoyé un message peu après 11h pour garder un œil sur celui-là. Visiblement, avec raison.

Elle vit la lanterne du chef de gare remonter les wagons, sans doute pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait plus personne à bord et pas de bagages abandonnés. Elle le revit sortir et faire signe au conducteur que tout allait bien. Tonks mémorisa le compartiment d'où Malfoy était descendu et monta par la portière la plus proche. Le train s'ébranla seulement une minute plus tard. Flûte.

Elle s'était toujours demandé si le _Poudlard Express_ repartait immédiatement vers Londres ou s'il passait la nuit dans un local technique. Elle avait espéré ne jamais le découvrir.

Ah, les stores de ce compartiment étaient baissés. Suspect.

En apparence, le compartiment était vide, mais elle entendait une respiration difficile et un bruit de bulle qui éclate. Beurk.

Elle tendit la main et trouva ce qu'elle cherchait. Un tissu au toucher liquide et froid comme de l'eau.

Salut Harry.

 _Finite_ , pensa-t-elle. Il était dans un sale état et son nez était clairement cassé. Et il était encore en vêtements moldus.

Elle ne parla pas tant qu'ils ne furent pas de retour sur la terre ferme. Son nouveau corps lui permit de se réceptionner sans mal sur le quai. Elle devait bien avouer que ne plus se viander en permanence était un changement qu'elle ne regrettait pas.

Merci… dit Harry.

Pas de quoi, répondit-elle.

Elle n'exsudait pas la joie de vivre, et Harry le sentit bien. En même temps, elle avait froid, il était tard, elle avait espéré qu'il attendrait _au moins_ le 2 septembre pour se mettre dans le pétrin, et elle venait d'apercevoir la lune qui brillait au-dessus du lac de Poudlard. Elle était pleine.

Tonks se rappela qu'elle devait prévenir le château qu'ils arrivaient.

 _Spero Patronum_ , pensa-t-elle.

A sa grande surprise, elle en fut capable. Peut-être était-ce le fait de penser à Poudlard ou la beauté du paysage, mais elle réussit. Sauf qu'à la place de son Patronus habituel, une créature à quatre pattes bondit dans la nuit en direction de l'école.

Elle soupira. Ainsi donc, Remus l'avait influencée assez profondément pour que son animal totem soit altéré.

Harry l'interrogea vaguement sur ses activités, mais elle répondit par des monosyllabes, trop préoccupée par la nouvelle forme de son _Patronus_.

 _Hé, Tonksie, prends un peu exemple sur Harry_ … dit Sirius. _Son parrain est mort, mais lui, il fait des efforts pour sourire et faire la conversation…_

Elle l'ignora. Elle n'était vraiment pas d'humeur. Elle ne parlait plus beaucoup, sa mère lui avait fait remarquer. Mais en même temps, elle passait le plus clair de son temps avec des Aurors en planque (ce qui, par définition, marchait mieux en silence) et les trois-quarts de ses amis étaient soit morts, soit loin. C'était ça, l'implacable vérité.

Elle attendit avec Harry qu'Hagrid descende, mais – pour ne pas arranger son humeur – ce fut Severus Rogue qui débarqua. Elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de constater en action la haine qu'il avait pour Harry, mais ça ne tarda pas. Elle avait donc visé parfaitement juste avec Lily Evans.

Et visiblement, Rogue ne l'avait pas oublié.

J'ai été très intéressé par votre nouveau _Patronus_ , dit-il d'une voix mielleuse. Un peu _faible_ non ?

Il ne faisait clairement pas référence au fait que son Patronus ne soit pas encore parfaitement corporel.

Bonne nuit, dit Harry. Et merci…

A bientôt, Harry, dit-elle d'un air fatigué en lançant un regard venimeux à Severus.

Elle ne pouvait pas demander à Rogue, devant Harry, s'il avait porté une potion Tue-loup à Remus. Elle allait passer une mauvaise nuit.

Bon, t'es content de l'avoir vu ? fit-elle à Sirius, qui boudait dans un coin de sa tête.

 _Oui, il a l'air d'aller bien… Tu sais,_ dit-il presque joyeux _, perdre soixante-dix points avant la fin du banquet de rentrée, c'est un score proche de celui qu'avait fait James en septième année…_

Nymphadora secoua la tête, presque souriante.

 _J'avais peur qu'il se referme sur lui-même ou qu'il se croie responsable de ma mort_ , continua Sirius. _Mais regarde, il a passé ce cap. Fais-en autant. Sors. Vois du monde…_

Et ça recommence… J'ai été voir ce match avec Bill pas plus tard que samedi !

 _C'était un bon_ début _…_ admit-il. _Mais maintenant, il faut que les initiatives viennent de toi._

D'accord, docteur… grommela-t-elle. Maintenant, est-ce que j'ai le droit d'aller aux Trois Balais ou ça ne fait pas partie du régime joie-sourire-et-gaieté ?

.

Stan Rocade ? Le contrôleur du Magicobus ? C'est une plaisanterie !?

Stan avait été à Poufsouffle, une promotion en-dessous de la sienne. Ce n'était pas une flèche, mais certainement pas quelqu'un que le discours des Mangemorts pourrait séduire. Sans parler du fait que Voldemort n'aurait jamais accepté dans ses rangs quelqu'un qui était incapable de couvrir ses traces.

Est-ce qu'il a la Marque des Ténèbres sur l'avant-bras ? dit-elle avec colère.

Je suis certain que le nécessaire a été fait pour s'assurer qu'il était bien un Mangemort, répondit froidement Fiertalon.

Ça, ça veut dire non, répliqua-t-elle.

Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? Il était en train de discuter de _leurs_ plans dans un bar ! Et pas sous l'emprise de l' _Imperium_ !

Oh, et quel genre de plans ? Des plans crédibles, ou des plans inventés pour paraître un peu intéressant ? dit-elle en pensant que c'était le genre de choses qu'un gringalet pareil pourrait faire.

Auror Tonks, cette affaire ne vous regarde pas.

Auror Fiertalon, avec tout votre respect, votre réponse à cette affaire est trop simple.

Les gens que nous arrêtons sont rarement des flèches.

Même si ça m'ennuie de l'admettre, Voldemort ne choisit pas des idiots pour être ses partisans – certainement pas des sorciers assez sots pour aller répéter ses plans dans un bar.

Fiertalon avait tressailli en entendant le nom tabou, mais il se reprit rapidement.

Eh bien allez expliquer votre théorie directement au Ministre.

Mais c'est ce que je vais faire.

Il a approuvé cette arrestation.

C'est censé me faire peur ? sourit-elle.

Elle fit demi-tour et monta droit au cabinet de Scrimgeour. Son assistant nouvellement promu, cette tête-à-claques de Percy Weasley, dut juger qu'elle n'avait pas l'air assez en forme pour assassiner le Premier Ministre, car il ne se leva pas assez vite pour l'arrêter. Dommage, elle n'attendait qu'une occasion de lui dire deux mots.

Monsieur le Ministre, j'ai à vous parler de l'arrestation de Stan Rocade, dit-elle en entrant dans son bureau.

Scrimgeour acquiesça.

Merci Percy, ça ira.

Monsieur le Ministre, dit-il en refermant la porte. Je vous signale que vous avez rendez-vous avec votre contact de la _Gazette_ dans cinq minutes.

Tonks leva les yeux au ciel.

Monsieur, vous savez parfaitement que Rocade est innocent.

Il a eu un comportement très suspect, éluda-t-il.

Ecoutez, mettre des innocents en prison ne redorera pas le blason du Bureau ou du Ministère. Et tôt ou tard, ça se saura. Peut-être dans deux mois, peut-être dans vingt ans, mais ça se saura. Et là, on ne pensera plus au mandat de Rufus Scrimgeour comme de celui de l'homme providentiel, mais comme de la poudre aux yeux.

Auror Tonks, vous feriez mieux de vous souvenir que Rufus Scrimgeour est votre employeur.

Elle inspira profondément.

Monsieur… Là, tout de suite, je ne vous aime pas beaucoup… mais j'ai voté pour vous, et je vous crois capable de redresser la situation. Mais si vous faites les mêmes erreurs que votre prédécesseur…

 _Calme-toi, Tonksie ou tu risques_ vraiment _d'être virée_ … dit Sirius.

Scrimgeour n'avait pas changé d'expression.

Nous avions dit cinq minutes, dit Tonks en consultant une montre imaginaire. J'ai dit ce que j'avais à dire. Bonne journée, monsieur le Ministre.

En sortant, elle passa devant le reporter de la _Gazette_ et lui tira la langue.

.  
La salle de sport était déserte. Bien.

Elle enfila sa tenue de sport et alluma son Walkman – rendu incassable par la magie. Le Ministère était situé trop bas sous terre pour que les ondes radio moldues l'atteignent, mais elle avait mis au point un procédé magique pour les capter. Elle alla chercher dans l'arrière-salle l'énorme sac de boxe.

La colère, ça, elle savait contrôler. Bien mieux que la dépression.

.  
.

Remus se leva avec le soleil. La cuvette était plongée dans la brume du matin et il frissonna sous les fines couvertures. On était le 2 septembre 1996, indiquait le petit calendrier en carton qu'il avait reçu gratuitement dans la boite à lettres du 12 Square Grimmaurt. Les lendemains de pleine lune, personne ne s'étonnerait de ne pas le voir ressortir de sa tente.

Il se passa une main sur le visage. Harry s'attendait sans doute à ce qu'il lui écrive.

Mais que dire ? Par où commencer ? « Bonjour Harry, j'espère que le dernier mois de vacances et la rentrée se sont bien passés »? « Ici, le soleil brille et l'air sent bon l'herbe et le thym ? » – C'était à peu près la seule chose qu'il ait le droit de dire sur sa position… Et puis il y avait le problème du hibou. Seul un des loups-garou avait un hibou et le pauvre animal ne s'approchait pas pendant les jours où la lune était pleine – Remus soupçonnait son maître d'avoir déjà tenté de le manger sous sa forme de loup.

Et puis il y avait Nymphadora. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas de s'apitoyer sur son sort et de laisser paraître son mal-être. Il l'avait vue suffisamment de fois se cacher pour pleurer pour savoir qu'elle cachait, en général, quand elle était mal.

A moins qu'elle ne puisse pas faire autrement… L'idée l'effleura alors qu'elle ne pouvait peut-être plus se métamorphoser. Mais il rejeta rapidement l'idée. Il ne pouvait pas être à l'origine d'un tel blocage. La mort de Sirius, en revanche…

 _Tsssss_ , fit Sirius. _Toujours la faute des autres_ …

Tu peux lire mes pensées, maintenant ?

Sirius l'ignora.

Tu l'as vue récemment ? Tonks ?

 _Oui_.

Elle avait l'air comment ?

 _Triste. Si ça t'intéresse vraiment, tu n'as qu'à prendre des nouvelles tout seul._

Je ne peux pas quitter le camp…

 _C'est ça. Pour Harry, pour les réunions et pour les bons repas de Molly, tu y arrives bien._

Tu ne peux pas comprendre.

Mais il regretta aussitôt ses paroles. Bien sûr que Sirius savait comment Nymphadora se sentait.

 _Je comprends parfaitement, au contraire. Mais Emmeline n'était pas amoureuse de moi, alors elle avait raison de me repousser plutôt que de prétendre qu'elle m'appréciait. Et elle, elle m'a offert l'amitié. C'était dur, mais le contrat était clair. Toi, tu joues avec ses sentiments. Parce que tu lui dis non avec la bouche, mais que tu dis oui avec les yeux. Je pensais que tu valais mieux que ça._

Arrête de jouer les poètes.

 _Alors arrête de jouer les goujats._

Elle a _22 ans_! Elle trouvera quelqu'un d'autre.

 _Elle a l'âge de savoir ce qu'elle veut. Et ça serait bien qu'_ à ton âge _tu apprennes aussi à faire des choix._

.

.


	21. Chapter 20 : Million Gallion Baby

**Chapitre 20** \- Million Gallion Baby

.

.

.

 _« …_ _Risin' up, back on the street… did my time, took my chances… went the distance now I'm back on my feet, just a man and his will to surviiiiive…"_

La main de Nymphadora frappa, encore et encore le sac de boxe. C'était un coup de plus à sa dépression, un coup de plus à la tête reptilienne de Voldemort, un coup de plus au regard méprisant de sa tante.

Cela faisait une semaine qu'elle se prêtait à ce régime. Du sport et encore du sport. Comme au début de sa formation. Elle s'appropriait ce nouveau corps et le modelait à son aise en une arme fatale. La nuit, elle dormait du sommeil du juste et plus aucun mauvais rêve ne venait troubler ses nuits.

La salle d'entraînement était devenue son repère. On la respectait dans les couloirs et au Bureau, depuis qu'elle avait mis au tapis ce lourdingue de Damonds (son troisième râteau au dernier compte).

Maugrey entra au son de _« Everybody is Kung Fu fighting ! »._

\- Tonks?

\- Au fond…

Elle vit son regard affligé. Il avait la _Gazette_ à la main. Elle fit signe de lui accorder deux minutes et attrapa son sac.

\- Qui ? demanda-t-elle d'un air las.

\- Les Abbot…

Elle se prit la tête entre les mains. La famille tenait un haras dans les hauteurs de Pré-au-lard et le père travaillait au Département de contrôle et de régulation des créatures magiques. Elle les comptait parmi les personnes les plus gentilles de sa connaissance.

\- Tu as entendu ? dit Tonks, un peu pâle. Hector Midgen a ramené sa fille chez lui. Ils vont quitter l'Angleterre la semaine prochaine. Et ce n'est pas le seul à en parler…

\- On s'y attendait. Tu n'es pas en retard ?

\- Savage me couvre. Je le rejoins dans cinq minutes, le temps de prendre une douche.

\- Bien. Fais attention à toi.

\- Toi aussi, Fol'œil…

\- Pré-au-lard connaissait un de ses rares jours de beau temps.

\- C'est le terrain de Quidditch que j'entends ? dit-elle à Dawlish en le rejoignant près du portail de Poudlard.

\- Je crois qu'il y a un match, dit-il d'un air absent. Je prends ma pause, ok ?

\- Vas-y.

Elle vit Savage qui lui faisait signe d'approcher discrètement.

\- Fais attention à toi, Tonks, j'ai vu que le cabinet du Ministre fouille dans tes anciennes affaires… je pense qu'il ne cherche qu'une petite erreur de procédure pour t'arrêter une nouvelle fois.

\- Il n'en trouvera pas, répondit-elle avec fierté.

Elle avait été une Auror compétente. Amélia Bones lui avait appris tout ce qui pouvait faire qu'on relâchait un suspect pour vice de procédure. Elle savait ce qu'elle faisait.

Il semblait qu'elle eût raison, car au cours des semaines qui suivirent, elle croisa deux fois Percy Weasley dans l'atrium et il lui lançait des regards meurtriers. Il ne devait pas être habitué à l'échec.

Nymphadora sortait un peu plus. Mais elle n'avait pas encore retrouvé l'entrain intérieur d'antan, celui qui se voyait à l'extérieur. Elle avait toujours l'impression de mentir quand elle faisait une blague, de jouer le rôle de l'ancienne Nymphadora Tonks, comme pour la maintenir un petit peu en vie…

Un couple remonta la rue principale, en promenant son chien. Le gros labrador noir vint lui faire la fête et elle caressa la grosse tête rieuse. Il lui rappelait Sirius. Un signe ? Elle se sentit sourire - avec sincérité.

.  
.

\- Tu ne vas pas me laisser y aller toute seule… gémit Hermione. Pas avec cette sangsue de McLaggen… Allez, quoi, viens, Ginny, Slughorn a même parlé d'inviter _Gwenog Jones_ …

Ginny soupira. Hermione avait beau ne rien y connaitre au Quidditch, elle savait trouver les bons arguments. Elle rangea donc sa Boîte à Flemme sous son lit.

\- D'ac-cord. Mais c'est uniquement au nom de l'ancestrale solidarité féminine. Et tu t'expliqueras avec Dean…

Hermione soupira.

\- Mer-ci…

\- Harry continue à suivre les conseils du Prince ? demanda-t-elle pendant qu'elles descendaient dans la Salle commune.

Hermione acquiesça, les lèvres pincées. Ginny savait que son amie était surtout agacée de ne plus être la première de la classe. Ginny, elle, s'inquiétait toujours de l'influence que pouvaient exercer des objets, magiques ou non, sur un esprit faible ou inattentif. Mais Harry était assez grand pour s'occuper de lui-même. Oui, il avait une responsabilité envers tout le monde magique et à ce titre, il devait être prudent pour deux. Mais elle savait qu'Hermione n'avait pas attendu l'autorisation d'Harry pour tester le livre contre des maléfices… sans trouver autre chose qu'un vulgaire manuel acheté chez Fleury et Botts. Alors Ginny n'avait pas peur de l'influence de quelques lignes tracées à l'encre… elle n'était pas tombée amoureuse d'un idiot.

\- Bon, c'est à quel étage, déjà ?

 **.**

.

\- Bonjour Tonks ! fit une voix bourrue dans la nuit.

Tonks renversa son thermos de café et jura.

\- Salut Hagrid, se reprit-elle en portant sa main brûlée à sa bouche.

\- Oh, désolée, je voulais t'inviter à prendre un thé au chaud…

\- C'est le soleil, il se cache de plus en plus tôt, dit-elle, fataliste.

\- Je peux te relayer, Tonks, dit l'Auror Savage. Va te réchauffer.

\- T'es chic, Savage, merci ! sourit-elle.

Le demi-géant ne fut pas dupe. Il lui demanda comment elle allait tandis qu'ils remontaient la pente douce du château. Hagrid était vraiment un des hommes les plus gentils qu'elle connaissait. Elle aurait bien aimé que ça marche entre lui et Olympe Maxime. Mais pour encore quelques générations, il semblait qu'il doive continuer à veiller seul sur Poudlard et à jouer le papa de substitution de tous les pensionnaires qui avaient le mal du pays.

Elle sentit pourtant qu'il était triste. Alors elle décida que c'était à son tour de l'écouter et de préparer le thé. Aragog, son araignée géante de compagnie (elle réprima un soupir) était malade. Et il avait l'impression d'être un mauvais prof.

Elle ne savait pas quoi dire, alors elle lui parla du fait d'être une femme Auror qui ne pouvait plus jouer la femme-caméléon du Ministère, et d'être sur la sellette. Croiser leurs problèmes, de solitude, de doute en leurs capacités, de peur d'entraîner la perte d'être chers, tout ça les fit se sentir compris, l'un par l'autres.

\- Tu me promets qu'on se reverra pour un thé si ça ne va pas bien ? dit-elle en s'enroulant dans une épaisse écharpe à rayures violettes et noires.

\- Promis, dit ce bon gros géant. Si tu encadres la visite à Pré-au-lard, par exemple. Et Tonks ?

\- Mmh ?

\- Lupin est mon ami, mais il est vraiment idiot de ne pas voir que vous êtes parfaits l'un pour l'autre.

Elle sourit timidement. Est-ce que tout le monde s'était fait passer le mot ?

.

.  
Narcissa accueillit les membres du Ministère avec hauteur. Ils ne trouveraient rien.

\- Lady Malfoy, la salua Arthur Weasley.

Bien entendu, encore un coup de la Belette.

\- Qu'espérez-vous trouvez cette fois que vous n'auriez pas vu la première fois, messieurs ? dit-elle avec une politesse menaçante.

\- A nous de voir ça, milady, dit l'agent Sachs. Nous avons un ordre de perquisition du Ministère.

\- Il est tombé bien bas s'il pense trouver chez moi des objets compromettants.

Arthur Weasley s'inclina galamment, mais fit tout de même signe aux autres de continuer. Ils y restèrent tout l'après-midi, mais en vain. Arthur se sentait un peu mal. Seul le nom d'Harry Potter avait décidé Scrimgeour à signer l'ordre de perquisition – le Ministre avait ainsi pensé marquer des points et pouvoir ainsi demander une faveur au jeune sorcier. Si Arthur rentrait les mains vides, il serait très mécontent. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'Arthur risquait de perdre son poste, et il était presqu'heureux de ne pas donner au Ministre une monnaie d'échange contre l'image publique d'Harry… mais il savait aussi pertinemment que les Malfoy cachaient encore des choses – des gens, par exemple. Mais, bien sûr, cette information n'était connue que de l'Ordre. Et il ne pouvait pas mélanger sa vie professionnelle et sa vie privée, même quand l'une compliquait la deuxième.

Oh, il ne regrettait pas que la famille Weasley soit entrée dans l'Ordre. L'hésitation avait été bien plus courte que pendant la première guerre.

Molly avait vu ses frères jouer aux chasseurs de mages noirs toute leur vie - en tant qu'Aurors et en tant que civils. Elle avait vu le premier Ordre du Phénix se battre, et avait même gardé Neville, Harry et d'autres enfants des membres, les soirs où combattre avait été nécessaire. Elle avait fait partie de ces anonymes, qui n'étaient pas des membres officiels de l'Ordre, mais qui en connaissaient l'existence, à défaut des noms des membres et de la nature exacte de leurs missions. Molly n'avait pas regretté de ne pas avoir participé activement à l'Ordre la première fois : elle avait été une jeune maman et elle avait fait sa part. Mais à présent, même Ginny n'était plus une enfant. Et le choix qu'elle aurait pu faire des années plus tôt, elle le fit sans y réfléchir à deux fois.

Arthur n'avait pas seulement pensé à sa famille en rejoignant l'Ordre. Un souvenir le hantait et Molly le savait. La Coupe du Monde de Quidditch, où il avait emmené sa famille, Harry et Hermione, et où il avait été incapable de les protéger. Où ceux qui lui étaient chers s'étaient retrouvés face à une force noire qu'il avait espéré être éteinte. Au moment où ce flambeau noir se rallumait, il avait su qu'il ajouterait sa baguette à celles de tous ceux qui désireraient allumer un feu opposé au premier. Un feu blanc et puissant, le feu aveuglant dans lequel un phénix disparaît pour renaître.

Alors Narcissa Malfoy pouvait bien lui sourire avec mépris et ses employés échanger des regards agacés parce qu'il les avait tous entraînés dans une perquisition infructueuse, il ne regrettait rien.

.  
.

Quand elle était encore Métamorphomage, Nymphadora avait souvent été sollicitée pour séduire des Mangemorts ou des petites frappes dans les bars, et leur soutirer informations et aveux. C'était la manière la plus facile – et parfois la seule - d'atteindre certains Mangemorts. Il suffisait de savoir que Crabbe père (qui ne semblait pas s'être remis du refus de Narcissa Black de l'épouser, quand il était jeune) aimait les blondes, Yaxley les dominatrices et Carrow les femmes plus grandes que lui.

Lucius Malfoy au contraire, avait toujours été inatteignable, à ce niveau-là. Certes, il montrait peu d'amour à sa femme en public (Voldemort ne l'aurait pas compris), mais Tonks savait par sa mère que leur mariage n'avait pas seulement été un mariage de raison.

Ce vendredi soir, Tonks traversait donc Covent Garden, dans la peau d'Araminthe Gamonds, la femme de son supérieur. Elle risquait donc très gros. Maugrey l'avait briefée, elle connaissait son texte, et il avait parfait son apparence à grands renforts de sorts, de potions et de maquillage. C'était à peu près aussi efficace que la Métamorphomagie, pensa-t-elle, bien que ça demande plus de temps – surtout qu'elle n'avait jamais mis le nez dans un livre sur le sujet à l'époque où elle avait dû passer son examen de Dissimulation.

\- Balthazar, salua-t-elle l'homme adossé à une petite boutique décorée de citrouilles grimaçantes.

Nymphadora savait que dans moins de deux semaines, les commerçants auraient déjà changé les Jack'O'Lantern en tête de Père Noël. A croire que leur année doive être rythmée par des fêtes païennes ou religieuses. Elle n'était vraiment pas d'humeur. Mais elle était bonne actrice quand elle le voulait.

\- Quelle bonne surprise, Mrs Robards.

\- Oh, appelez-moi Araminthe, s'il vous plaît… dit-elle avec un sourire timide. Entre gens d'une certaine société, on peut se montrer plus familier…

\- Bien entendu, sourit-il galamment. Voulez-vous aller vous réchauffer quelque part ?

\- Avec plaisir… puis-je conseiller celui-ci ?

Elle désigna un café très chic qui avait vu sur la place. Mrs Robards passait pour être snob. Elle saurait parfaitement jouer ce rôle – qu'elle avait créé en pensant à sa tante.

Balthazar Bobbin s'inclina et ils allèrent commander. Il lança un regard surpris à son café noir sans sucre mais ne dit rien et continua de lui parler des affaires de son apothicairerie (il avait le quasi-monopole du marché londonien).

Il était presque minuit quand Balthazar et elle sortirent. Il lui tenait galamment le bras et elle savait qu'elle avait gagné la partie. Il était hors de question que ça aille plus loin, mais elle était au moins sûre d'obtenir un nouveau rendez-vous avec lui.

Mais alors qu'ils sortaient, un homme que Tonks ne connaissait pas mais qu'elle avait indéniablement déjà vu parler à Mr Robards au Ministère, les rejoignit. Mrs Robards devait le connaitre. Elle repéra sur son visage la surprise et les signes qui indiquaient qu'ils se connaissaient. Ca servait d'être autant physionomiste.

\- Bonsoir, dit-elle, incapable de se rappeler de son nom.

\- Devait-elle le tutoyer ou le vouvoyer ?

\- Salut, Cybèle, dit Balthazar. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici à cette heure-ci ?

\- Je me promène, éluda l'homme.

Tonks réprima un bâillement – réel.

\- Je pense que je vais rentrer, merci pour le café, Balt'. Désolé Cybèle, j'aurais bien discuté, mais…

\- Mais vous partez à Vienne demain, n'est-ce pas ? dit-il froidement.

\- Qui vous a dit ça ? dit-elle sans animosité.

\- Est-ce vrai ou faux ?

\- Faux, dit-elle d'un air dégagé. J'ai décidé de rester encore plusieurs jours à Londres.

\- Même si votre père est mourant ? dit Cybèle d'une voix mielleuse.

Bombabouse. Mais _qui_ s'était occupé des renseignements, je vous le demande ?!

\- Il y a des choses bien plus importantes à accomplir ici. J'étais brouillé avec mon père, depuis bien longtemps, de toute façon, improvisa-t-elle.

Balthazar semblait convaincu, mais Cybèle sortit une baguette au bout pointu comme une griffe et la pointa entre ses deux yeux.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? fit Balthazar.

\- La véritable Araminthe est censée avoir pris un Portoloin pour Berlin dimanche dernier. Et je crois me souvenir qu'elle a un grain de beauté au cou… Alors je me demande _qui_ est votre charmante invitée…

Retoucher son apparence dans les toilettes des dames n'avait visiblement pas suffi, grimaça Tonks. Elle tordit légèrement son poignet pour atteindre l'étui à baguette qu'elle avait cousu dans sa manche, comme dans tous ses déguisements. Mais elle avait à peine fait ce geste que son champ de vision fut tout à fait noir.

Quand elle émergea, elle était allongée par terre sur des dalles froides. Son premier réflexe fut de porter sa main au sommet de son crâne, mais ses mains étaient liées dans son dos. Elle pouvait tout de même sentir un gros hématome gonfler sous sa peau, et un œil au beurre noir se former sous son œil gauche. Mais le pire était les fourmis qu'elle avait dans la jambe gauche, et si elle bougeait, elle trahirait le fait qu'elle était de nouveau consciente.

\- …Polynectar ou pas, il ne faut pas plus d'une heure pour qu'elle retrouve son apparence normale... disait l'homme appelé Cybèle.

Bravo Nymphadora, tu as été droit dans la gueule du loup … pensa-t-elle.

 _Ouais_ , répondit Sirius, en pensée.

Manquait plus que ça.

Tu ne peux pas aller chercher de l'aide au lieu de rester là ? chuchota-t-elle, agacée, dans sa tête.

 _Tu as dit que j'étais un produit de ton imagination, pas plus tard qu'hier…_

Tu as dit que tu pouvais parler à Remus aussi… dis-lui ce qu'il se passe ! Ça fait combien de temps que je suis inconsciente ?

 _Quarante-trois minutes. »_

La plupart des sorts allaient cesser de faire effet dans moins de dix minutes, calcula-t-elle.

Sirius, vas-y, s'il-te-plaît!

 _Okay, okay…_

Tonks ne savait pas trop quoi penser du fait de revoir Remus. Elle n'y tenait pas, et en même temps, être coincée par deux (ou plus ?) potentiels Mangemorts dans ce qui ressemblait à une cave, était une raison tout à fait légitime de demander à le revoir.

Moins d'une minute après le départ de Sirius, elle sentit une chaleur dans ses poignets qui lui indiquait que ses mains étaient déliées. Mais qui avait lancé le sort ?

Elle ouvrit les yeux.

\- Ne bougez pas trop, vous vous êtes blessée aux bras, dit la voix de Severus dans son dos.

\- Ah… là aussi ? grommela-t-elle en tentant de se mettre debout.

Ah _oui_. Ça faisait un mal de chien, mais il fallait dire que cette douleur-ci s'était perdue dans toutes les contusions qu'elle ressentait. Rogue la releva d'un puissant mouvement. Des papillons noirs apparurent devant ses yeux, mais il ne la lâcha pas tant qu'elle n'eut pas un pied sûr.

Elle écarquilla les yeux et regarda autour d'elle. Ses deux ravisseurs avaient été Stupéfixés. Et soumis à un Oubliettes, devina-t-elle devant leur œil bovin.

\- Ils n'ont pas eu le temps de prévenir le Seigneur des Ténèbres, dit-il.

\- Oh, elle lui faisait confiance pour avoir bien fouillé leurs méninges.

\- Ce ne sont pas des Mangemorts, expliqua Tonks. Ou du moins, Bobbin est _clean_. Il sait ce qu'il se passe et sa boutique est bien un lieu de rencontre de Mangemorts, mais lui-même n'y est pas mêlé de près. Il sait juste qu'il est dans son intérêt d'être le seul à proposer une option _VIP_ à ses clients. _Voldy's Important Persons_.

Le Maître des Potions leva les yeux au ciel et lui rendit sa baguette. Il les fit transplaner à l'extérieur.

\- J'avais prévenu Remus… réalisa-t-elle.

\- Et peut-on savoir comment ?

\- Sirius, bougonna-t-elle.

\- C'est une _hallucination_ , miss Tonks.

\- Alors qui vous a dit où j'étais ?

\- Lupin, dit-il, irrité. Mais il a prétendu qu'il avait reçu votre Patronus.

\- Mon _Patronus_ , dit-elle avec un rire sans joie. Nous savons tous les deux qu'il aurait passé plusieurs minutes à se demander pourquoi mon Patronus avait cette tête-là avant de débarquer en furie…

\- Certes.

\- Alors vous étiez seulement dans les parages, ou vous êtes comme les fées qui écoutent les vœux des gens ?

\- Je doute que vous ayez souhaité que votre ancien professeur de Potions débarque.

\- Non, j'ai envoyé un appel mental intergalactique pour que la cavalerie arrive.

\- Charmant.

\- Ben, ça a marché, la preuve.

Il soupira.

\- Vous êtes pas croyable… Vous pouvez rentrer seule ?

Elle ne remarqua qu'alors qu'ils en étaient revenus au vouvoiement.

\- Oui, ça ira.

\- Bonne nuit, alors.

\- Bonne nuit.

Elle sourit à la nuit. Rogue était déjà parti.

Mais pourquoi Remus n'était-il pas venu lui-même ?

 _Siriuuuus_ ? appela-t-elle.

.

.

Remus grimaça en se relevant sur un coude. La griffure que Greyback lui avait faite sur le torse avait du mal à guérir. Quelqu'un s'arrêta devant l'entrée de sa tente.

\- Romulus, tu veux venir manger ? Le petit-déjeuner est prêt…

\- Deux minutes, j'arrive, dit-il. Merci Saphir !

\- De rien…

Il se mit debout. Ses articulations craquaient de façon sinistre et il ressemblait de plus en plus au reste des loups-garou du camp, avec ses cheveux longs (Molly avait hurlé la dernière fois qu'il était passé au Terrier, mais il était nécessaire qu'il ait l'air de n'avoir eu aucun contact avec la société sorcière) et ses vêtements plus élimés encore qu'avant. Depuis que Sirius n'était plus là pour l'accompagner les soirs de pleine lune, il avait eu peur de reprendre ses mauvaises habitudes – se mordre, se griffer – et sans la Potion Tue-loup, ça n'avait pas manqué.

Sans potion et conscience humaine, il n'avait pas pu empêcher Greyback de s'approcher des villages. Il l'avait arrêté, mais juste à temps. Un vieil homme avait sorti ses poubelles un peu tard, inconscient du danger qui le menaçait. Remus avait tenté de mimer une bagarre de loup, un jeu entre loups-garou, mais Gryeback finirait par se poser des questions si c'était toujours le même loup qui l'arrêtait. Il avait soif de sang. Et il le faisait savoir. Saphir et beaucoup d'autres ne la partageaient pas, mais il y avait quelque chose de tentant dans les promesses de puissance et de retour à la « dignité » que faisaient Greyback.

Il grommela en s'habillant, son corps moulu de courbatures réclamant sa dose de sommeil.

Il devait écrire à Severus. Pour lui demander une potion cicatrisante, et une Tue-loup pour la prochaine pleine lune.

 _C'est cela, oui,_ dit Sirius.

\- Chut.

 _On sait tous les deux que tu veux savoir comment va Tonks._

\- Peut-être, mais je ne peux pas demander ça à Severus.

 _Bien que ça m'arrache la bouche de dire ça, je pense qu'il est assez intelligent pour savoir ce qu'il en est._

\- Disparais, soupira Remus.

 _Pas avant de t'avoir rappelé qu'il faut que tu trouves un cadeau d'anniversaire pour Tonks._

C'était vrai… Remus soupira. Devait-il lui acheter quelque chose ? Il ne pouvait pas vraiment se le permettre, mais ça montrerait son détachement, contrairement à un cadeau fait-main ou symbolique…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu conseilles, sac-à-puces ?

.

.

Tonks se frappa le front. Quelle idiote. Evidemment qu'un lendemain de pleine-lune Remus n'avait pas pu venir.

Elle dessina une croix de plus sur le calendrier et avala son café du matin d'une traite. Elle avait encore des courbatures (bon retour parmi les Aurors actifs !), mais elle s'était plutôt bien remise de sa rencontre avec Balthazar et son ami Cybèle. Elle les avait observés au travail, et rien ne laissait penser qu'ils savaient qu'elle avait été celle qui avait usurpé l'identité de Mrs Robards. Sinon, elle ne serait plus Auror à l'heure qu'il était.

Un bec de hibou tapota à sa fenêtre. Nymphadora sourit. Cette mini balle de plumes ne pouvait qu'être Coquecigrue. Elle comprenait ce que Ginny lui trouvait de mignon... et ce que Ron lui trouvait de complètement idiot, pensa-t-elle en voyant le petit hibou s'écraser sur la vitre de sa cabine de douche.

.

.

\- Miss Weasley ?

Ginny se retourna. Le professeur Dumbledore la rejoignit en un mouvement gracieux de cape. Il avait dû être mannequin dans une autre vie. Elle remarqua que sa main gauche avait toujours l'aspect d'un vieux bout de bois racorni.

\- Quelque chose est arrivé à mes frères ? A mes parents ? demanda-t-elle, inquiète.

C'était toujours son angoisse - une espèce de petit post-it mental « famille en danger » était toujours solidement collé à sa tête. Elle était hantée, comme son père, par la nuit après la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch.

A l'époque, elle n'avait pas eu son mot à dire. Son père l'avait confiée aux jumeaux, comme si elle était incapable de prendre soin d'elle-même. Erreur. Dans une famille de sept enfants, on apprenait ça au moins autant que la solidarité entre frères et sœurs. Les jumeaux avaient eu raison, bien sûr, de l'emmener loin des combats, mais elle aurait voulu se battre. Enfoncer son poing dans ces masques et libérer cette famille de Moldus. Elle n'aurait pas été loin, bien sûr, si Fred et George avaient lâché un instant son bras (ils la connaissaient bien). Mais ce jour-là avait marqué un tournant : tant du point de vue de sa détermination que de sa férocité.

\- Non, les nouvelles que j'ai d'eux sont parfaitement bonnes… sourit le Directeur. Je voulais vous demander si vous pouviez donner ce message à Harry – je dois m'absenter.

Traduction : je quitte _encore_ Poudlard pour une durée et une destination indéterminée, sans me soucier du fait que ça mette ma sous-directrice sur les nerfs… pensa-t-elle en se rappelant la tête de McGonagall la dernière fois qu'il lui avait fait le coup. Donc elle savait que le directeur, s'il travaillait pour l'Ordre sur son temps libre, ne partageait pas ses trouvailles avec le reste de son personnel. Avec Harry, en revanche… Elle était au courant pour ses « cours particuliers ». On n'avait pas Ginny Weasley comme ça.

\- Pas de problème… dit-elle.

Et félicitations pour vos premiers résultats… le professeur Rogue était très satisfait de votre travail, et il n'est pas le seul…

Elle acquiesça et accepta le compliment. Application et détermination étaient clairement les qualités que Rogue recherchait parmi ses élèves. Ecoutez et habituez-vous à sa façon de travailler (violente, car réaliste), et vous pouviez facilement devenir une des meilleurs élèves de son cours.

\- Eh bien, euh, faites attention à vous, dit-elle en prenant le parchemin.

Elle tenta bien de lire le message à travers le papier, sur son chemin vers la Grande Salle, mais le Directeur avait bien fait les choses. Il savait quoi attendre d'une ancienne de l'A.D.

Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient en train de rire à la table des Gryffondors. Elle prit un air détaché quand Harry lui demanda si elle voulait l'accompagner à Pré-au-lard (elle avait eu tout l'été pour travailler sa _pokerface_ Weasley), mais dans sa cage thoracique, son cœur semblait danser la polka. Elle avait senti qu'Harry avait posé la question spontanément. Il avait tendance à oublier Dean à chaque fois qu'ils étaient ensemble. Etait-ce bon signe ? ou simplement la preuve de son désintérêt ?

Elle aurait aimé pouvoir oublier aussi facilement qu'elle était avec Dean.

Tu as les joues rose, c'est parce que tu as mangé trop de ces bouchées pimentées ? demanda Luna innocemment lorsqu'elle s'assit à côté d'elle (Luna mettait Dean et Seamus très mal à l'aise – or, s'asseoir avec elle, en plus de lui assurer son quota quotidien de rigolades, lui permettait de reprendre ses esprits en étant sûre que les deux garçons ne débarquent pas).

Mais ses yeux globuleux étaient rieurs et compréhensifs. On n'avait pas une Serdaigle comme ça.

.

.  
Le week-end à Pré-au-lard arriva. Même en avançant l'argument que c'était son anniversaire le dimanche, Tonks ne fut pas dispensée de se sortir sous la neige fondue pour garder un œil sur la marmaille magique du Royaume-Uni.

Elle n'avait jamais été aussi peu enthousiaste de revoir les élèves de Poudlard. Ginny avait dit qu'elle passerait la voir, mais il était déjà onze heures et aucune trace d'elle. Elle portait la veste en cuir de Sirius, décorée des sept clous argentés qui dessinaient la constellation du Chien sur le rabat de son col. Elle se sentait bien dans ce vêtement. Elle n'avait qu'une peur : que l'odeur de tabac, déjà éventée, disparaisse complètement.

Dawlish lui fit un signe discret et elle aperçut Harry qui remontait la grande rue. Officiellement, elle était là pour tous les élèves. Officieusement, elle devait garder un œil sur Harry. Ce garçon attirait les problèmes comme le miel des mouches. Bah tiens, suffisait d'en parler…

Le tenancier de la Tête de Sanglier venait de quitter les Trois Balais, mais Harry semblait prêt à en venir aux mains avec… Mondingus Fletcher. Le petit homme n'avait pas mis les pieds aux réunions de l'Ordre depuis des mois, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour l'étrangler. Enfin, elle supposait.

\- Reviens, espèce de voleur !

\- Ca ne sert à rien, Harry, dit-elle doucement, tandis que Dingus transplanait dans un bruit sec.

\- Il a volé des choses qui appartenaient à Sirius !

Elle comprenait qu'il soit en colère. Mais elle devait aussi mettre aussi peu d'émotion dans cette affaire que dans n'importe quelle autre.

Ses collègues ne devaient pas savoir qu'elle connaissait Sirius Black. Mondingus passait : elle pouvait le faire passer pour un indic. Mais son cousin, un fugitif recherché (comme par hasard sans succès) par Kingsley qui avait été tué la nuit où Tonks et lui étaient au Ministère ? Elle ne pouvait pas attirer des amis à son collègue.

En réalité, elle s'était doutée que si le 12 Square Grimmaurt restait vide, beaucoup de choses disparaîtraient, malgré Kreattur. Et elle en était en partie responsable, en cessant d'habiter le QG, mais ça, Harry ne pouvait pas le savoir.

Elle vit bien qu'Harry avait mépris son visage de marbre pour de l'indifférence. Elle était agacée par l'irrespect qu'avait Mondingus pour la mort de son ami, mais d'un autre côté, elle se disait que Sirius méprisait ces babioles, alors dans la poche de Dingus ou d'un autre… Ce n'était pas comme s'il s'agissait des affaires personnelles de Sirius (Dingus ne serait pas tombé si bas – Sirius restait un ami.). Mais elle voyait bien que le chef du petit trio était trop en colère pour l'écouter. Elle les força à entrer au Trois Balais et retourna dehors. Une Bièraubeurre lui aurait bien plu à elle aussi, mais elle était en service.

La neige s'intensifia en fin d'après-midi.

Elle était avec Dawlish, devant les grilles de Poudlard, pour contrôler les élèves qui retournaient au château (avec la fermeture de Zonko et la météo, beaucoup écourtaient leur sortie) quand ils entendirent le cri. Dawlish lui fit signe de rester où elle était et courut vers le château. Elle tenta d'apercevoir la scène au loin, derrière le rideau de neige, mais à part une fille à terre, il fut difficile de voir grand-chose.

Son attention fut quelque peu détournée par la tornade rousse qui fonça sur elle (comprenez : Ginny Weasley) qui lui présenta son petit-ami, un grand garçon séduisant et au regard gentil. Elle espérait que ça irait bien entre eux. Cet été, Ginny regardait Harry comme elle avait regardé Remus pendant des mois. Elle espérait que Ginny ferait de meilleur choix que sa grande-sœur de cœur.

Dawlish revint un quart d'heures plus tard. Il lui expliqua la scène.

Hermione avait eu le bon sens de ne pas toucher le collier (Rogue lui apprendrait plus tard qu'il s'agissait de celui qu'elle avait déjà eu l'occasion d'observer lors de descentes à Barjow & Beurk) – Tonks était assez fière de sa deuxième pupille.

Elle rentra à dix-neuf heures ce soir-là pour aller dîner chez ses parents et trouva sa mère en train de discuter de la fille qui avait été ensorcelée au Trois Balais.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Son amie a dit qu'elle était sortie des toilettes avec le collier… Elle l'a à peine effleuré, il y a un trou aussi petit qu'une pointe d'aiguille sur son doigt, mais ça a suffi à l'affecter…

\- Un peu comme le fuseau de la Belle au Bois dormant, dit Tonks.

\- A la différence que cette fille ne va pas se réveiller grâce le baiser d'un prince charmant…

\- Pourquoi, tu as essayé ce remède-là ? plaisanta Mr Tonks.

\- Ted ! Ce n'est pas _drôle_ ! Elle aurait pu mourir ! Et on ne sait pas quand elle se réveillera... Chérie, sois prudente, d'accord ?

\- Oui, môman, dit Tonks en mordant dans une part de gâteau au yaourt.

\- Il se passe des choses dangereuses à Poudlard, insista Andromeda. Et même si ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on nous envoie des élèves ou des professeurs, ces dernières années, ce genre d'accidents se multiplient…

Tonks savait qu'elle parlait, entre autres, de ce Montague qui s'était perdu dans une armoire ensorcelée, et dont elle avait dû s'occuper pendant les mois qu'il avait passés à Sainte-Mangouste.

\- Hé, j'ai déjà entendu ça quelque part, dit Tonks sur un ton qui se voulait rassurant. « Vigilance constante », tout ça… Bon, parlons de choses joyeuses et sérieuses à la fois : c'est quoi mon cadeaaaaau ?

.

.  
Les jumeaux échangèrent un regard complice et se rapprochèrent d'elle en silence avant de hurler d'une même voix, dans ses oreilles :

\- JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE !

Tonks hurla de la voix aiguë qu'elle s'efforçait de ne pas utiliser pour ne pas perdre le crédit qu'elle avait auprès des autres Aurors. Elle frappa Fred, qui était hilare (et surtout, le plus proche).

\- Mais… qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? sourit Tonks en faisant signe à ses collègues qu'ils n'étaient pas de dangereux psychopathes, mais bien des amis à elle (l'un n'excluant pas l'autre).

George désigna Zonko du doigt.

\- On pensait à racheter la boutique.

\- Oh ? Vous savez pourquoi l'ancien gérant est parti ?

Elle n'avait été convaincue par la version officielle (chute des ventes, due à la concurrence de Weasley & Weasleys), car Fred et George avait mis un point d'honneur à ne pas marcher sur les platebandes de leur magasin préféré, en ne proposant ni des produits similaires ni beaucoup moins chers.

Fred avait pris un air plus sombre.

\- Il reçoit des tas de menace… Ce village est le seul qui soit exclusivement habité par des sorciers, tu comprends, alors qu'un Né-Moldu fasse du commerce ici…

Elle savait que les Mangemorts tentaient une forme d'épuration dans les environs. Pré-au-Lard apparaissait un peu comme le sanctuaire à protéger, quitte à effrayer ses habitants au sang le moins « pur ». Ici, se côtoyaient les maisons de famille des Pettigrew, Abbot, Meliflua, entre autres lignées célèbres.

\- C'est bien raisonnable de vous donner rendez-vous ici, s'il est recherché par les Mangemorts ? dit-elle.

\- Non, mais les entrepreneurs sont des gens qui aiment le risque…

\- Je garderai un œil ouvert alors…

\- Les deux, j'espère bien, dit George avec un clin d'œil. Passe au magasin quand tu peux… En attendant, cadeau !

C'était des échantillons de tous leurs produits de la gamme Charme de Sorcière. Des fois qu'elle ait envie de se payer du bon temps. Ginny, Hermione et elle étaient un peu rebutées par le côté sexué des emballages (rose vif) et des produits - comme si les filles étaient les seules potentielles intéressées par un philtre d'amour… mais elle les remercia tout de même. Au pire, ce serait un cadeau de Noël pour sa mère.

\- A bientôt les garçons, dit-elle en esquissant un sourire, qui disparut aussitôt que les deux rouquins remontèrent la grande rue.

\- Même si ce n'était que de courte durée à chaque fois, elle souriait de plus en plus, et sincèrement.

\- Prends une pause, Tonksie, fit Savage en la voyant lorgner sur la porte des Trois Balais.

Elle aurait poliment refusé si ça ne lui donnait pas l'occasion de surveiller Madame Rosmerta, que Dumbledore soupçonnait d'être sous _l'Imperium_ depuis l'affaire Katie Bell.

\- Je te ramène quelque chose ?

\- Un chocolat, si tu veux…

\- A vos ordres, chef…

Elle ne le remarqua pas, mais le tenancier de la Tête de Sanglier la dépassa lorsqu'elle entra dans le pub.

.  
Dumbledore fronça les sourcils en lisant le message d'Alberforth. Toujours pas de changement dans l'état de Nymphadora Tonks, quatre mois après.

Cela confirmait l'hypothèse qu'il avait avancée pour expliquer pourquoi Merope Gaunt n'avait pas eu recours à la magie pour survivre, après que son mari l'a quitté. Nymphadora Tonks était la preuve vivante que la tristesse entraînée par l'abandon d'un être aimé pouvait être responsable d'une telle altération des fonctions magiques.

Accepter de n'être plus qu'un humain face à ses sentiments humains était sans doute la chose la plus difficile à faire pour un sorcier.

.

Hermione lança un regard à Ginny. Cette Gwenog Jones avait beau être passionnante quand elle parlait Quidditch (selon Ginny), elle avait une façon paternaliste de leur donner des conseils qui commençait à l'agacer.

\- Ça va ? chuchota Ginny.

\- Je suis fatiguée… on s'en va ?

Pas moyen qu'elle retraverse le château seule à cette heure-ci, quand ce lourdaud de Cormac la regardait de cette façon. Ginny acquiesça.

Sincèrement, même si les soirées de Slughorn étaient amusantes, elles n'y allaient qu'à reculons : Hermione ne voulait pas froisser leur professeur en n'y allant pas. Elle se retrouvait donc toujours en train de trouver des arguments pour que Ginny l'accompagne.

Leurs pas résonnaient dans les couloirs déserts. C'était assez agréable de pouvoir se promener ainsi dans l'école, sans être en patrouille de préfet. On appréciait mieux le charme de l'antique bâtisse, la majesté désuète des statues et des escaliers en marbre, l'ingéniosité des passages secrets, … la discrétion de ses habitants.

\- Cormac McLaggen, sors de là, dit Ginny d'une voix dangereuse.

\- Comment tu m'as repéré ? dit-il avec ce sourire en coin qu'il pensait être séduisant.

\- Es-tu familier du terme « harcèlement » ? dit Ginny en plissant les yeux.

\- Je vais dans la même direction que vous, c'est tout, dit-il d'un air innocent.

\- C'est cela oui. Dans ce cas, continue ton chemin, et vite.

\- Eh bien, je pensais profiter de l'occasion pour…

\- Pour rien du tout. Avance, dit Ginny en pointant sa baguette sur lui.

Hermione sentit le danger (Ginny avait la gâchette… euh, la baguette facile) mais clairement, pas McLaggen. Hermione retint le bras de son amie et fit signe à Cormac de _vraiment_ avancer. Il répondit par un clin d'œil mais s'exécuta.

\- Bonne soirée, mesdemoiselles !

\- Comment tu fais pour le supporter ! dit Ginny.

\- Ben… je ne le supporte pas, c'est bien ça le problème.

\- Non, je veux dire, si tu veux qu'il te laisse tranquille, mets lui un poing dans la figure une fois et ce sera bon !

\- C'est comme ça que tu dissuades tous tes prétendants ?

\- Au moins, quelques-uns, oui, sourit Ginny.

\- Ouh, je ne donne pas cher de Timon Flinch-Fletcher, dans ce cas…

\- Quoi, lui aussi ? plaisanta Ginny.

Et elles rentrèrent jusqu'à la Salle Commune en plaisantant.

Hermione était vraiment désolée que les seules Gryffondors filles de sa promotion soient Lavande et Parvati. Elle s'était rendue compte dès sa première soirée au château qu'elle n'était pas le genre de filles avec qui elle deviendrait bonne amie, à qui elle se confierait sans avoir peur que toute l'école apprenne ses secrets... Ça l'avait fortement encouragée à se rapprocher des garçons. Non pas que ses camarades de dortoirs soient sottes (bon, un peu), mais elles préféraient parler de leurs ongles que de la situation géopolitique du Royaume-Uni. Pas elle.

Lavande commentait avec enthousiasme chaque nouveau numéro de _Sorcière Hebdo_ … et Hermione ouvrait tous les matins la _Gazette du sorcier_ avec la boule au ventre.

Ginny, au contraire, avait les pieds sur terre. C'était une chic fille qui défendait Luna dans les couloirs et, elle soupçonnait, elle-même devant les Serpentards. Une fille qui écrivait une lettre par semaine à Tonks parce qu'elle savait qu'elle avait besoin de soutien. Qui aidait Neville avec le programme de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, alors même qu'elle avait ses propres BUSEs à préparer. Qui faisait de son mieux pour être heureuse avec Dean alors même qu'elle savait qu'une part d'elle continuait d'être intéressée par Harry.

Grandir avec six frères l'avait quelque peu désintéressée du monde rose et sans tache dans lequel vivait certains de leurs camarades de classe. Grandir avec les Weasley lui avait permis de connaître le monde dans lequel elle vivait, sans pessimisme ni illusion. Grandir chez les Weasley lui avait appris ce qui était important.

L'amitié, la famille, la liberté… se battre pour ce en quoi on croit, pour ceux qu'on aime… toutes ces choses qui paraissent des poncifs à ceux qui ne les comprennent pas.

.  
.

\- Ginny !

\- Mmmmh ? Oh, salut !

\- Mais Dean ne l'embrassa pas, tellement il était surexcité.

\- Je suis pris dans l'équipe ! Pour remplacer Katie !

Ginny ouvrit la bouche et fit un « Trop cool ! Félicitations ! » qui ne la convainquit pas elle-même. Dean fronça les sourcils mais son attention fut vite détournée par les vagues de « bravo » que ses camarades lui lancèrent.

Oups. Elle se rendait bien compte que ça ne l'enthousiasmait pas autant que ça le devrait. Le Quidditch était le seul moment en petit comité qu'elle pouvait passer avec Harry, et son moment à elle aussi.

Elle _adorait_ voler. Avoir un point de vue de surplomb pour réfléchir. S'élever au-dessus du stade, des tours, loin de tout, de la grisaille, de ses frères, de Voldemort, de son petit ami,… C'était aussi un domaine dans lequel elle se savait capable de battre Cho Chang… Elle savait qu'Harry s'était d'abord intéressée à Cho à cause de son talent pour le vol, alors il n'y avait vraiment pas de raison pour que ses talents à elle n'aient pas le même effet sur Harry… si ?

Le premier entraînement de Dean se passa affreusement mal. Enfin, pas pour Dean. Lui était très bon. Mais si Harry ne l'avait pas arrêtée, elle aurait sans doute fini par coller son poing dans le nez de Ron. Comme ça, McLaggen aurait joué et les aurait fait gagner, pensa-t-elle avec un pincement de culpabilité. Cormac avait peut-être un sale caractère, mais son jeu avait le mérite d'être égal. Ron avait laissé passer _six_ fois le Souaffle, alors qu'elle n'avait même pas mis d'effet à la plupart de ses lancers…

Elle se changea rapidement pour qu'Harry ait le temps d'en toucher deux mots à Ron. Dean l'attendait dehors, et elle était presque sûre que ce n'était pas uniquement pour la raccompagner de manière romantique. Et en effet, sur le chemin du retour, il lui reparla du sourire un peu faux qu'elle avait eu et lui demanda pourquoi elle n'était pas plus contente qu'il rejoigne l'équipe… Comme si elle pouvait lui dire pourquoi !

Elle venait de le faire taire par un baiser assez réussi, dans le petit passage situé derrière cette tapisserie qui représentait un des épisodes les plus sanglants de la révolte des Gobelins, quand … les deux types de personne qu'on a le moins envie de voir dans ce genre de situation apparurent. Le garçon qu'elle aimait vraiment, et son grand frère. Sacré combo.

La réaction de Ron, elle saurait gérer. Son immature de frère pouvait bien aller se brosser s'il lui demandait des explications sur sa vie sentimentale. Mais Harry… avait l'air d'un nigaud, avec ses yeux écarquillés, l'air de ne pas avoir le moins du monde envie de la défendre. Dean non plus, remarquez… Elle lui fit signe de déguerpir et, au diable le courage légendaire des Gryffondors, il s'exécuta.

\- Moi je ne fais pas ça en public, c'est tout !

\- Tu as embrassé Coquecigrue, c'est ça ? Ou ta photo de tante Muriel ?

Le sort de Ron ne la manqua que de peu. Et si Harry ne s'était pas placé entre eux deux, elle ne se serait sans doute pas embarrassée d'une baguette pour lui dire sa pensée.

\- Harry a embrassé Cho Chang !

Et voilà, elle avait envie de pleurer. D'abord, parce qu'elle découvrait ce que son grand frère pensait d'elle (qu'elle était une dépravée, clairement), ensuite parce que ça remuait le couteau dans la plaie – qu'Harry ait choisi Cho, la forçant à choisir Dean.

\- Hermione a embrassé Viktor Krum ! continua-t-elle. Il n'y a que toi qui trouves ça dégoûtant !

Et elle partit avant de se mettre à pleurer vraiment et de perdre toute crédibilité.

Le match de Quidditch du week-end suivant ne lui permit qu'à moitié de se changer les idées. Ron avait été lamentable aux entraînements, autant pour ce qui était de garder les buts que pour le moral de l'équipe. Il traita si mal Hermione que Ginny aurait pu tuer son frère uniquement par solidarité féminine. Mais quel crétin.

Le samedi matin, Luna l'accompagna jusqu'au stade et lui apprit les changements de l'équipe Serpentard. Parfait. Elle avait déjà vu Harper mettre ses chaussures à l'envers. Entre autres. Et si elle se souvenait bien, c'était un parfait novice en vol avant leur première année. S'il n'avait intégré le poste de remplaçant des Serpentards qu'en 4e année, c'était qu'il n'était pas excellent … Alors qu'elle, montait déjà sur un balai avant d'entendre parler de Poudlard (bon, presque) et qu'Harry était un oiseau qui s'ignorait.

Hermione avait les yeux rouges, ne put-elle s'empêcher de remarquer. Et elle n'avait pas accompagné Ron et Harry. Elle doutait qu'un des garçons lui ait parlé de leur dispute, mais cela rendait la chose d'autant plus injuste pour Hermione qu'elle ignorait ce que Ron lui reprochait. Ginny se mordit la lèvre.

Elle-même n'avait pas accompagné Dean. Elle ne lui avait pas beaucoup parlé, mais elle lui avait clairement reproché de ne pas l'avoir défendue dès le départ face à Ron.

\- Oh mince, Smith est aux commentaires, dit Demelza.

Ginny fit donc de son mieux pour marquer 4 buts en une demi-heure, pour lui rabattre le caquet. Ron joua de façon tout à fait satisfaisante, et bientôt, ils menèrent le jeu. Ce fut presque trop facile. Sans ses deux meilleurs joueurs, Serpentard n'avait eu aucune chance.

De toute façon, ce match se jouait à forces inégales, c'est facile de gagner contre une équipe qui a dû faire appel à deux remplaçants au dernier moment… rabâchait encore Smith à la fin du match.

Oh, _oui_ , elle avait oublié quelque chose, se dit Ginny, toujours sur son balai et à mi-chemin vers son équipe victorieuse.

\- … et puis vous avez vu cet arrêt ridicule de Weasley avec sa tête…

Zacharias dut se demander qui avait éteint la lumière.

\- Désolée professeur, j'ai oublié de freiner, dit-elle en battant innocemment des cils devant McGonagall.

Sa Directrice de maison leva les yeux au ciel, puis hocha la tête, l'air de dire « en tant que professeur, je ne cautionne pas, mais en tant qu'arbitre impartiale et amatrice de Quidditch… »

Ginny alla serrer les membres de son équipe. Dean et Seamus refaisait le match avec les élèves des gradins.

\- Et là, tu as vu quand j'ai fait la passe et que…

Ginny aperçut alors Hermione qui sortait, les larmes aux yeux, des vestiaires de Gryffondor. Qu'est-ce que cet abruti de Ron avait encore pu dire ? Elle faussa compagnie à Dean.

\- Où tu vas ?

\- Une urgence.

\- De quel ordre ?

\- Cœur brisée niveau trois.

Les garçons levèrent les yeux au ciel. Les filles…

Elle ne trouva pas Hermione avant la fête dans la Salle Commune. Et là-haut, Ron avait fait son choix. Un choix d'une stupidité abyssale, mais un choix tout de même. _Lavande Brown._ Non mais vraiment. Etait-ce si difficile de regarder autour de soi _avant_ de chercher ailleurs une fille amoureuse de soi ? C'était ça qu'ils devraient avoir : des cours comme « Comprendre les filles pour les nuls » plutôt que ce stupide club de Bavboule…

Elle vit Hermione quitter la Salle commune. Harry aussi l'avait vue. Elle fit mine de se lever.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Dean en lui tendant une Bièraubeurre.

\- Rien.

\- Mais il avait suivi son regard. Sauf qu'au lieu de voir Hermione, il vit uniquement Harry. Ginny vit Dean se renfrogner.

\- Quoi ? dit-elle, un peu agacée de se sentir surveillée.

\- Ca te dérange que « Rien » nous ait vus nous embrasser ?

\- Si tu parles d'Harry, il nous a déjà vu des tas de fois nous embrasser…

\- Et à chaque fois que ça arrive, il tire une tête de trois pieds de long et toi, tu sembles ailleurs, alors explique-moi…

\- Il n'y a rien à expliquer ! dit-elle, sérieusement agacée à présent.

Elle avait été trop distraite pour dire à Ron et Lavande de ne pas sortir (ils risquaient de croiser Hermione, car personne ne s'éloignait trop de la Salle commune passé le couvre-feu officiel) et ennuyée, elle bouda pendant la partie de la soirée qu'ils ne passèrent pas à se disputer.

.

Hermione monta les marches du dortoir. Elle avait espéré que ses camarades seraient endormies, mais bien évidemment, Lavande avait matière à discuter. Elle poussa doucement la porte et les gloussements se turent un instant. Juste un instant. Lavande ne pensa pas un instant à ce que pouvait ressentir Hermione – comment l'aurait-elle su ? - et lui posa tout un tas de questions sur les goûts de Ron. Hermione fut d'abord tentée de répondre des trucs débiles pour la dégoûter de lui, mais elle était trop lasse. Elle répondit à quelques questions puis dit qu'elle voulait dormir. Lavande haussa les épaules et lança un regard à Parvati qui voulait dire « elle est juste jalouse, parce qu'elle, n'a pas de petit ami ». Hermione ne le manqua pas et se retourna vers le mur.

.

Ginny écrivit aux jumeaux dès le lendemain de la soirée. Elle s'en voulait énormément d'être à l'origine du nouveau couple, et elle ne pouvait rien dire à Hermione, mais elle pouvait au moins faire ça. A délateur, délateur et demi, pensa-t-elle en se rappelant que Ron leur avait parlé de Michael et Dean. Avec un peu de chance, ça remonterait aux oreilles de sa mère et elle lui parlerait d'Hermione… (Molly avait beau trouver son fils un peu trop immature pour Hermione, elle considérait cette dernière comme faisant partie de la famille) Après Fleur, Molly ne laisserait pas une nouvelle fille inférieure au standard « Hermione » passer la porte du Terrier au bras d'un de ses fils, pensa Ginny d'un air amusé. Ou alors, imaginez les réunions de famille…Brrrr.

.

.

\- Encore une commande de Philtre d'amour… c'est à se demander ce que ces filles préparent… C'est Noel, pas la Saint-Valentin… dit Fred en ajoutant encore une barre dans la colonne des ventes à distance de son cahier de compte.

\- On devrait peut-être prévenir Tonks s'il y a autant de produits illicites en circulation dans l'école…

 _\- Tous_ nos produits sont illicites à Poudlard, je te rappelle… Rusard s'en est assuré…

\- Oui, mais les philtres d'amour plus que d'autres, dit George.

\- Vous l'avez revue récemment ? dit Bill, qui était accoudé au comptoir.

Il attendait que la neige se calme pour sortir. Sa mère l'avait envoyé inviter les jumeaux à dîner, offre qu'ils devaient décliner à cause de la charge de travail supplémentaire que représentait l'approche des fêtes.

\- Pas beaucoup…

\- Moi aussi, j'ai un peu honte…

Tous les trois se regardèrent en silence. Tous savaient qu'ils appréciaient tout simplement moins la compagnie d'une Tonks qui riait peu, et qui n'était plus à l'initiative des plaisanteries.

\- Bah, on ne désespère pas, la dérider n'est qu'un nouveau défi à développer…

.  
.

.

Le cours du professeur McGonagall sur la métamorphose humaine était un des plus passionnants du semestre. Hermione avait eu envie de s'y attaquer dès le moment où elle avait lu le programme et elle n'était pas déçue.

Elle se dit que Tonks avait été rudement chanceuse de pouvoir faire tout ça pendant les vingt premières années de sa vie. Pas de problème de complexe, de peau, de dents trop longues… De garçon complètement bouché, pensa-t-elle en regardant Ron.

Celui-ci avait réussi à se faire pousser une moustache à la Vercingétorix (un exploit tout à fait admirable… s'il l'avait _voulu_ et s'il avait compris _comment_ elle était apparue là) et elle ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Mais Ron réagit mal et mima Hermione en train de bondir sur sa chaise pour donner une bonne réponse à un professeur. L'imitation était bonne, elle le voyait, et on rit beaucoup. En particulier Lavande et Parvati, qui semblaient être son nouveau public attitré. Elle encaissa et se retient de pleurer, mais dès la première sonnerie, elle s'enfuit.

Elle savait que Ron s'en ficherait royalement. Elle avait pensé pouvoir pleurer seule dans les toilettes (comme quoi, en sixième année, elle y venait toujours à cause du même garçon qu'en première année).

\- Hermione ? fit la voix de Luna.

Oh non… Et puis finalement, elle se rendit compte qu'elle préférait être tombée sur Luna. La Serdaigle la mettait mal à l'aise mais au moins, elle se souciait peu de son opinion. Luna aurait un avis objectif et peut-être que c'était de cela dont elle avait besoin.

\- Pourquoi tu pleures ?

\- Parce que Ron Weasley est un goujat.

\- Ca, c'est vrai, dit Luna.

Hermione faillit en éclater de rire.

\- Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi est-ce que c'est toi qui pleures ? Je veux dire, tu ne vas pas te sentir mal parce qu'il a la tête pillée par les Joncheruines...

\- Je pleure parce que je suis la seule à qui ça importe.

\- Donc c'est juste pour évacuer, pas pour attirer son attention ? Alors je ferais mieux de fermer la porte.

Hermione l'entendit fermer le verrou de l'entrée, et se sentir sourire.

 _Luna_.

Hermione inspira profondément. Elle avait deux options. Pleurnicher jusqu'à ce que mort par dessèchement s'ensuive, ou faire face. Ce soir, elle irait à la fête de Slughorn (il lui avait promis d'inviter des intellectuels du monde magique qu'elle mourrait d'envie de rencontrer) et elle irait la tête haute. Et pourquoi pas accompagnée… ?

.

Hermione avait ignoré les cinq derniers messages de Cormac, mais il n'avait encore demandé à personne de l'accompagner. Il crut clairement qu'elle avait enfin succombé à son charme. Et elle se demanda même s'il n'avait pas attendu jusqu'au soir parce qu'il _savait_ qu'elle dirait oui. Visiblement, la prétention ne tuait pas.

Elle eut l'honnêteté de dire à Cormac qu'elle était là pour rendre jaloux un autre garçon. Bien qu'il fasse signe d'avoir enregistré l'information, il continua de lui raconter les épisodes mémorables de ses parties de chasse avec le Ministre. Pas-sion-nant.

.

.  
.

Les vacances loin de Ron et Harry lui firent un bien fou. Hermione put dormir et paresser (au sens hermionesque du terme) dans le _Poudlard Express_ , en compagnie de Neville et Luna. Cette dernière tenta de lui expliquer ce qu'était la conspiration de Rancecroc et Hermione se dit que ça vaudrait bien une lettre à Tonks pour la faire rire. Hermione se mit à s'exercer pour les cours de métamorphose de la rentrée. Elle réussit à s'affubler d'un nez en patate molle et de dents du bonheur mais rien de concluant…

Elle fixa son regard sur le brouillard et pensa à l'Auror qui, elle aussi, à quelques centaines de kilomètres, broyait du noir.

Hermione avait fait des recherches sur la Métamorphomagie dès sa première rencontre avec Tonks. La Bibliothèque de Poudlard ne regorgeait pas d'ouvrages sur le sujet – elle doutait même qu'il en existe beaucoup plus que ceux indiqués dans le registre ancestral de l'école. Ses lectures lui avaient donc appris tout ce que les chercheurs savaient du sujet - peu de Métamorphomage naissait dans le monde (il n'y en avait eu que deux en Angleterre depuis le début du siècle, et ils étaient tous les deux morts dans les années 1920) et extrêmement peu se laissaient observer comme des rats de laboratoire.

Mais elle savait une chose : les cas rarissimes de perte, partielle ou complète, momentanée ou permanente, des pouvoirs de Métamorphomagie étaient liés à un fort choc émotionnel. Ca corroborerait l'hypothèse d'Harry, bien sûr, mais Hermione savait que Tonks avait perdu des amis Aurors et des membres de sa famille moldue dans sa vie… or, c'était la première fois qu'elle perdait ainsi ses pouvoirs. Tonks avait peut-être été proche de Sirius, mais s'il avait fallu choisir l'homme dont Nymphadora avait des chances d'être le plus proche, ce n'était pas sur lui qu'Hermione aurait misé…

Ginny et elle s'accordaient à dire que leur loup-garou d'ancien professeur de Défense contre les Forces du mal avaient toujours eu plus de chances avec l'Auror, que son cousin immature et dragueur (oui, elle avait conscience de ne pas du toute brosser un portrait plaisant du parrain de son meilleur ami, mais elle avait constaté à quel point Sirius, aussi affable, amusant et gentil soit-il, avait été gâché par Azkaban.)

Et Hermione avait lu d'autres livres, beaucoup d'autres. Sur un autre sujet. Les Patroni.

Dès qu'Harry lui avait appris que Lupin lui donnerait des cours pour l'apprendre, elle avait (légèrement jalouse de sa chance) tenté d'apprendre à produire un _Patronus_. Mais ce garde magique faisait partie de ces rares sorts qu'on ne pouvait pas apprendre dans les livres. Seule la pratique (de préférence avec un Détraqueur en face – ce que Poudlard ne fournissait malheureusement pas, même à ses élèves les plus méritants) permettait de tester la puissance d'un souvenir, l'efficacité du sort et la détermination du sorcier qui tenait la baguette.

Incapable de produire une Patronus corporel, elle s'était interrogée longuement sur la forme que prendrait le sien. Elles étaient apparemment toutes animales, même si les théoriciens s'accordaient à dire que c'était plus un constat qu'une règle.

Harry pensait que le nouveau _Patronus_ de Tonks était un chien, mais le simple fait qu'il n'en soit pas sûr la faisait pencher pour une créature hybride… et pourquoi pas mi-loup mi-homme, comme un loup-garou. C'était pour ça que son esprit de déduction la faisait plutôt pencher pour Lupin. Elle demanderait des nouvelles de lui aux garçons quand ils rentreraient du Terrier. Dans tous les cas, que le _Patronus_ de Tonks change de forme n'était pas bon signe pour l'Ordre.

Neville se tendit sur son siège, en attirant l'attention d'Hermione, mais Drago Malfoy passa devant leur wagon sans rien dire. Hermione devait bien admettre que ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Il savait parfaitement que, de leur petite bande, Neville, Luna et Hermione n'étaient pas les meilleurs en Défense. Qu'il ne saisisse pas l'occasion de s'attaquer à ses souffre-douleur favoris était préoccupant, pensa-t-elle.

.

Draco tenta une nouvelle fois de faire le vide dans sa tête, en vain. Il n'avait clairement pas hérité du don de sa mère… car Rogue pouvait bien penser ce qu'il voulait, c'était bien elle, non Bellatrix, qui lui avait appris à fermer son esprit. Narcissa était bien meilleure pédagogue que sa soeur.

\- …Drago ! Hé, Drago ! On arrive, fit la voix de Pansy, comme si elle lui parvenait à travers d'épais nuages.

C'était bon signe, mais en principe, progresser en Occlumencie ne devait pas détourner son attention du monde extérieur.

Un monde extérieur qui lui souriait dignement en la personne de sa mère.

Son père se serait contenté d'un hochement de tête depuis le quai, s'il n'avait pas été enfermé à Azkaban. Plus pour longtemps, espérait-il.

Il en avait toujours été ainsi. La tendresse distante de Narcissa côté à côte avec la froideur de Lucius. On ne disait pas des choses comme « je t'aime » chez les Malfoy ou les Black – on n'en avait pas besoin. Drago n'avait jamais eu de raison d'en douter.

Il savait ce que certains pensaient des anciennes familles et de leur tradition éducative. Mais selon lui, c'était l'éducation qui les préparait le mieux à la violence de la vie.

Déjà enfant, on lui racontait des histoires pour lui faire aimer la survie.

« Quand le danger approche, le blaireau rentre se terrer dans son terrier, l'aigle s'enfuit dans les hauts sommets, le lion sort les griffes au risque d'être tué, et le serpent rentre dans son trou. De là, il observe, à l'abri. Il évalue la situation, recule ou avance selon, mord le pied du perdant pour accélérer sa chute. Quand la tempête est passée, il sort, indemne, et est le premier à saluer le vainqueur. »

Le Serpentard sort toujours vainqueur. Les Malfoys sortent toujours vainqueurs. Et ils se protègent les uns les autres.

Aujourd'hui, il devait protéger sa mère. Si cela passait par la prise de la Marque et le meurtre de Dumbledore, il le ferait.

Le compartiment de Serpentards se vidait peu à peu d'élèves. Comme son esprit, de toute pensée.

.


	22. Chapter 21: Le Loup et le Papillon

**Chapitre 21 –Le Loup et le Papillon**

 **.**

.

Ginny ne releva même pas la tête en entendant Fleur entrer. Elle avait tout d'abord détesté l'idée de partager sa chambre avec la fiancée de Bill. Mais elle s'était pliée au plan machiavélique de Mrs Weasley, pour que les deux tourtereaux passent le plus de temps éloignés l'un de l'autre. Surtout la nuit.

Fleur était la première à part Hermione à avoir jamais eu ce « privilège » (si partager les 6m2 occupés pour le moment par les deux matelas était un privilège). Finalement, Ginny n'avait pas grand-chose à lui reprocher à part qu'elle n'était pas Hermione (et Ginny comprenait, vu la manière dont Ron l'avait traitée, que cette dernière ait décliné l'invitation). Fleur avait commenté l'absence de garde-robe et de coiffeuse dignes de ce nom, déploré l'inconfort de son lit, mais une fois qu'elle s'était rendue compte qu'elle n'était pas moins bien lotie que les autres (Ginny était même étonnée que sa mère n'ait pas profité du nombre de convives pour lui donner discrètement les pires couchages du Terrier), elle avait respecté ses affaires et son espace.

\- Ouch, de la Métamorphose ? dit Fleur en voyant le livre qu'elle lisait. Emeric G. Changé est un bon manuel, mais si tu veux des conseils d'application pratique pour les BUSEs, je te conseille le manuel d'Ovide Kafka.

Un œil bleu apparut au-dessus de l'exemplaire de septième main du _Manuel de cours avancé de Métamorphose._

\- C'est gentil, je pense que je m'en sortirai avec celui-là… Si même Ron a eu sa BUSE avec…

Fleur hocha la tête.

\- Dis-moi si tu as des problèmes pour tes révisions…

La main tendue était trop évidente pour que Ginny la refuse.

\- Mon livre a mentionné la loi de Gamp à plusieurs reprises, mais les pages de notes ont été arrachées… le livre devait déjà être d'occasion quand on l'a acheté à Bill… grimaça-t-elle un peu honteusement.

\- La loi de Gamp ? dit Fleur, pensive. En gros, il dit que tout peut être produit par la magie à l'exception de la nourriture, de l'argent, des membres du corps, dit Fleur en comptant sur ses doigts, de la vie et des sentiments. Certains ajoutent les quatre éléments, parce qu'ils ne sont pas créés mais invoqués ponctuellement, et qu'ils ne restent pas permanents. Par exemple, un _Aguamenti_ n'asséchera jamais ta soif comme de l'eau « naturel ». Et il y a des théoriciens plus récents qui rajoutent les vêtements et les habitations - tous les produits de culture en fait - comme des exceptions à la loi de Gamp, parce qu'ils sont toujours limitées dans le temps… En fait, il se rajoute des exceptions régulièrement si tu suis l'actualité de _Métamorphopresse._

Ginny buvait ses paroles. C'était non seulement sensé (même l'encyclopédie de sorts de réparation et d'entretien de Molly ne pouvait pas tout), mais limpide comme de l'eau, maintenant que Fleur lui expliquait.

\- Merci, dit-elle sincèrement.

\- Je t'en prie. D'autres questions ?

\- Pas dans l'immédiat.

Mais à chaque fois qu'elle en eût d'autres au cours des vacances, Fleur y répondit simplement et clairement.

Harry passa devant leur chambre. Fleur lui décocha un de ses sourires involontairement ravageurs et Ginny pinça les lèvres. Même maintenant qu'elle avait conscience que la Vélane ne le faisait pas exprès, elle trouvait ça profondément exaspérant.

\- Ta mère voudrait qu'on décore le salon et qu'on épluche les choux de Bruxelles. Le premier arrivé en bas choisit !

Ginny sourit et le battit magnifiquement à la course dans l'escalier. La-glissade-sur-la-rampe brevetée par les sept enfants Weasley n'y était pas totalement étrangère.

Elle tira la langue à Ron en arrivant en bas. Elle boudait contre Ron depuis le début des vacances (solidarité féminine oblige) et se réjouit que la pile de pommes de terre et de panais soit au moins aussi haute que celle de petits pois.

Ginny décora la maison avec à peu près toutes les guirlandes possibles. Fred lui glissa un gnome Stupéfixé – avait-on jamais vu ange plus horrifique ? – qu'elle peint en doré et accrocha en haut du sapin à la place de l'étoile en carton que Charlie avait fabriqué quand il était petit. L'arbre de Noël était assez beau, mais dès que le regard de Ginny croisait celui des jumeaux, ils éclataient de rire en pensant à leur angelot. Ca rendit leur mère tellement folle qu'elle les envoya se calmer dans leurs chambres avant le dîner.

Malheureusement, ça ne leur épargna pas le concert de Celestina Moldubec.

 _Maintenant que tu l'as brisé_

 _Sans la moindre pitié_

 _Fais-moi je t'en prie la faveur_

 _De me rendre mon cœur !_

Fleur, qui avait souvent la même franchise gênante que Luna, critiqua bien sûr le concert de Noël du Ministère que Mrs Weasley imposait traditionnellement à ses invités. Elle perdit ainsi tous les points qu'elle avait pu gagner au cours de son séjour. Bien qu'elle ne fasse qu'exprimer ce que tout le monde pense, Mr Weasley se sentit obligé de la sauver, de justesse, en proposant de boire un lait de poule.

Ginny remarqua tout de même que Remus était songeur en écoutant la chanson. La nostalgie de ses vingt ans ?

Elle tendit l'oreille quand Harry et lui se mirent à parler de l'Ordre. Remus avait réaffirmé sa confiance en Rogue il n'y avait pas une demi-heure. Elle savait qu'Harry était déçu, mais que s'était-il attendu à entendre ? Elle-même ne savait pas qui elle devait croire, alors dans le doute, elle se tenait sur ses gardes, comme tout le monde.

-… les loups-garou. Dumbledore voulait un espion, et j'étais là… prêt à l'emploi.

 _Sans foyer et sans plus aucune raison de rester sur Londres_ , aurait-elle lu dans ses pensées si elle avait été Légilimence. Il leur parla de Fenrir Greyback, du camp de marginaux dans lequel il vivait, du fait de ne pas pouvoir envoyer de hibou et de ne pas pouvoir paraître trop « propre » ou civilisé. Ginny trouvait ça aussi fascinant qu'inquiétant. Rogue leur avait parlé des loups-garou en cours. Même si elle connaissait son biais anti-lycanthrope, rien de ce qu'il n'avait raconté ne donnait envie d'être mordu. Le fait que certains rallient Voldemort la décevait, en un sens. Quand, en face, on avait des gens aussi gentils que Remus…

La dernière chose dont elle se rappela du réveillon était les chants surexcités d'Arnold, et de Bill qui lui tapotait l'épaule à une heure du matin pour lui dire d'aller dormir, « ou c'est lui qui prendrait le lit à côté de Fleur » (proposition qu'elle savait qu'il serait ravi de concrétiser).

Elle lui tira la langue et le menaça d'aller chercher les albums de famille – menace tout à fait efficace.

.

.  
.

Nymphadora adorait la période de Noël. C'était une ambiance festive non-stop, des décorations magnifiques au Bureau des Aurors (lors de sa première année, on l'avait surnommée la Fée paillette à cause du nombre de boules de Noël qu'elle avait installées dans les cubicules du Département), un bonnet rouge à pompon blanc sur sa tête à partir du 1er décembre… mais pas cette année. La Fée s'était faite discrète.

Et ce Noël-là, elle portait le pull gris foncé à motif de papillons bleus que Molly lui avait envoyé en avance. Tonks était un peu triste que le motif ne soit plus d'actualité. Molly devait penser qu'elle voulait passer Noël seule. C'avait été le plan d'origine, mais Andromeda Tonks en avait décidé autrement. Résultat, Nymphadora devait animer la soirée pour ses cousins de huit, cinq et quatre ans.

\- Hé, Nym, on a vu une dame comme toi à la télé ! disait Malone, le plus grand, qui était dans sa phase super-héros.

\- Et comment elle s'appelait cette dame ?

\- Mystik ! Et elle pouvait changer tout son corps comme toi…

Ils étaient encore à l'âge où aucun Moldu adulte ne les croirait, mais théoriquement, aucun des enfants ne devait en parler…

\- Chut, c'est un secret ! sourit Tonks.

\- Fais-nous les cheveux bleus, steuplaîîît !

Andromeda et Ted échangèrent un regard.

\- Pas ce soir… une autre fois peut-être…

Malone fit la moue.

\- C'est l'heure de se coucher, ou le Père Noël ne pourra pas passer, fit remarquer une des sœurs de Ted.

\- 'Toute façon, la cheminée est trop petite, le Père Noël devra faire un régime…

En grandissant dans un foyer magique, Nymphadora ne s'était jamais posé ce genre de questions. Ce n'était rien qu'un petit _Engorgio_ ou _Reducto_ ne puisse régler.

Elle rit avec les autres adultes.

\- Tu viens nous coucher alors ? fit Tim.

\- Ok, allez vous laver les dents et j'arrive.

\- Tu nous fais des ombres chinoises ?

\- Oh oui ! dit Gregory, tout heureux.

\- On verra, on verra…

Mais cinq minutes plus tard, les trois garçons l'attendaient de pieds fermes.

Nymphadora réfléchit. Elle n'était pas très douée pour raconter des histoires. Et puis, elle ne savait faire que deux animaux avec ses mains. Le loup (qui pouvaient devenir coyote ou renard pour les besoins de l'histoire) et l'oiseau. Elle fit le tour des fables qu'elle avait pu lire. Rien sur un loup et un oiseau. Mais si l'oiseau devenait…

Et puis, elle sut quoi raconter.

\- Tu sais faire le loup, Malone ? Regarde, mets ta main comme ça… et si tu bouges tes doigts, c'est comme s'il aboyait ou qu'il parlait, okay ? Tu vas faire le loup…

\- Et toi ?

\- Je vais faire le papillon.

Tous les enfants écoutaient.

\- Il était une fois un loup. Il vivait seul et il était triste…

\- Pourquoi il était triste ?

Nymphadora réfléchit un instant puis se tourna vers Tim, et lui dit, sur le ton de la confidence.

\- Parce que le reste de sa meute était partie loin de lui.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que les hommes qui habitaient à côté avaient fait fuir les loups… loin. Donc le loup était triste. Et puis, un jour, il vit quelque chose de très étonnant dans un champ. Un papillon (elle agita paresseusement ses ailes). Le loup était gris et vieux, alors que le papillon sortait tout juste de son cocon et avait plein de couleurs -

\- Bleu ! Et rose !

\- Et rouge ! ajouta Gregory.

\- Eh bien, ce papillon était particulier parce qu'il aimait bien le violet, aussi.

Les trois garçons acquiescèrent, comme si cela allait de soi. Tonks sourit.

\- Et le papillon tomba amoureux (Tim rit nerveusement) du loup. Je sais, c'est bizarre, mais le papillon tomba quand même amoureux du loup… Alors le papillon s'est mis à danser, parce qu'il aime être amoureux, et à tourner autour du loup (elle leva ses mains pour faire voleter le papillon au-dessus de la tête du loup)… Mais le loup voulait rester seul alors il essayait de mordre le papillon, dès qu'il approchait trop près (« ouaf ! » fit Gregory en essayant d'attraper la main de Tonks)… Mais le papillon revenait toujours. Il voulait au moins être l'ami du loup… Le papillon tint bon et dansa de plus belle, à chaque fois que le loup voulait le chasser… Et puis un jour, le loup mordit plus fort. Et le papillon tomba à terre.

Ses cousins se regardèrent, affolés.

\- Mais il va se relever, le papillon ? Son aile est juste cassée…

\- On n'a qu'à lui mettre un plâtre ? proposa Malone.

\- Si ça avait été seulement ses ailes, chéri, ça aurait peut-être pu marcher, mais là c'est son cœur qui était brisé…

\- Mais on peut pas finir l'histoire comme ça ! dit Tim, les larmes aux yeux.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu proposes ? dit-elle, attentive.

\- Le loup lui fait un bisou magique et le papillon se réveille ! dit Gregory.

Tonks sentit son sourire devenir triste. Elle aussi avait été naïve comme ça.

\- Et toi, Malone, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

Il réfléchit longtemps.

\- Si le papillon retourne dans son cocon, il va guérir non ? Et quand il ressortira, il pourra recommencer à voler et retourner voir le loup ?

Tonks sourit.

\- J'aime bien ton histoire, dit-elle doucement.

 _Ton histoire… ou la mienne ?_ pensa-t-elle.

.

.  
.

La voiture remonta l'allée en crissant sur la couche de neige. Nymphadora mit le frein à mains, et sortit. Au loin, les douze coups de minuit sonnaient.

\- Rentre, Dora, tu vas attraper froid… dit son père dans son dos.

Mais Nymphadora se précipita vers la mare du jardin. Sa surface était recouverte d'une croûte gelée depuis plusieurs jours. La mare boueuse était terriblement silencieuse. Pendant tout le trajet, elle les avait imaginées tuées par le froid ou prisonnières de la glace, même si elle savait qu'en réalité, les petites grenouilles de son enfance hibernaient.

Nymphadora Tonks avait décidé de les précéder. Sa renaissance à elle, sa sortie du cocon, elle n'avait pas envie d'attendre plus longtemps de la faire. Elle était lasse de ses cheveux ternes.

Elle rentra à la maison les yeux secs.

Première étape : affronter ses chimères. Affronter Remus.

.

Remus avait très mal dormi. Les chants de Noël du Boursouflet de Ginny l'avaient réveillé à l'aube. Arnold avait jugé bon de mêler aux traditionnels _Jingle Bells_ et _Merry_ _Christmas_ des versions suraiguës des chansons de Celestina Moldubec. Du plus bel effet.

Le déjeuner fut joyeux (ou agaçant, pour les voisins les plus proches du couple de jeunes fiancés). Il nota qu'Harry évitait autant le regard de Ginny que Lily à l'époque où James commençait à l'intéresser. Il tenait clairement plus d'elle que de son fanfaron de père.

\- Tu es aussi maladroit que cette Tonks, dit Fleur sur le ton de la conversation, quand Ron renversa la saucière.

Remus sentit quelque chose se réveiller en lui en entendant ce nom. Il avait craint qu'on parle de l'Auror au cours du Réveillon, mais par chance, personne n'avait mentionné son nom. Il avait du mal à ne pas penser à elle quand il revenait parmi les sorciers. Non, soyons honnête, il y pensait énormément même quand il était seul et qu'il n'y avait pas un sorcier dans les parages.

Il n'était pas sensé le savoir, mais il savait qu'elle avait refusé l'invitation des Weasley. Etait-ce parce qu'il avait dit qu'il venait ? Il l'ignorait. Mais Molly ne tarda pas à lui faire comprendre ce qu'il en était.

\- J'ai invité _notre chère Tonks_ à venir, mais elle n'a pas voulu. Tu lui as parlé ces temps-ci, Remus ?

 _Très subtil, ma chère Molly,_ pensa-t-il. Au moins, aucun des jeunes n'avait compris. Enfin, Ginny le regardait en coin, et on ne pouvait jamais être sûr avec elle, elle avait toujours beaucoup d'intuition.

\- Non, je n'ai pas vu beaucoup de monde, répondit-il d'un air détaché. Mais Tonks passe les fêtes en famille, je suppose ?

\- J'ai plutôt eu l'impression qu'elle voulait passer Noël seule, répliqua Molly sur le même ton.

Il enregistra la nouvelle. Ca faisait trois bons mois qu'il refusait de croire qu'il y était pour quelque chose, mais le regard meurtrier de Molly lui fit comprendre que si, la cause de sa dépression, avait un nom. Le sien.

\- Le _Patronus_ de Tonks a changé de forme, dit soudain Harry à sa droite. Pourquoi, à ton avis ?

Remus vit bien que la question était purement académique, mais il mit du temps à avaler le morceau de viande qu'il mangeait. Il tomba dans son estomac comme du plomb.

\- Parfois… un grand choc émotionnel… commença-t-il.

\- Il paraissait grand, avec quatre pattes, ajouta Harry.

Remus sentit son cœur manquer un battement. _Non_.

.  
.

\- Joyeux Noël, maman.

Ginny échangea un regard avec Fred. Fred échangea un regard avec Ron. Ron échangea un regard avec George. George regarda Ginny et hocha la tête.

Le Ministre de la Magie ne se rendait pas compte qu'il avait mené Percy Weasley dans un lieu plus dangereux pour lui qu'un champ miné.

\- Joyeux Noël, Patate, dit Fred.

Puis Ron attira sa mère hors de la zone de tir, et la purée de panais fusa.

Personne ne vit Remus se faufiler dehors, malade. Ni la pleine lune (c'était la nuit suivante) ni la délicieuse cuisine de Molly n'y était pour quelque chose. Il revenait vers la maison (où la fratrie Weasley réglait visiblement ses comptes avec Percy) quand il croisa un gnome à l'air très énervé, peint en doré et empêtré dans une guirlande. Il s'assit sous l'auvent couvert de neige et éclata de rire comme cela ne lui était pas arrivé depuis longtemps.

 _\- Joyeux Noël Patmol_ , pensa-t-il fort.

 _\- Joyeux Noël Tête-de-Mule_ , dit Sirius dans sa tête.

Remus savait qu'il souriait aussi.

.  
.

Remus aurait dû aller plus vite. Ne pas accepter d'accompagner Arthur au Ministère pour récupérer la Potion Tue-loup déposée par Rogue. L'espion lui aurait fait parvenir autrement…

Car pour la troisième fois, il vit une immense déception sur le visage d'un ami. Après Emmeline et Maugrey (il ne comptait toujours pas Sirius comme un réel humain), ce fut Ted Tonks qui l'affronta sur le sujet de Nymphadora. Il ne s'était pas senti aussi lâche depuis… depuis une éternité. Depuis les vacances d'été, peut-être, quand Dumbledore lui avait proposé de l'héberger dans la Tour de Gryffondor jusqu'au mois de Septembre. Remus ne s'en était plus senti digne.

\- Remus, le salua Ted, quelque peu froidement.

\- Joyeux Noël, Ted. Transmets mes vœux à Nymphadora…

\- J'aurais préféré que tu ailles les lui présenter toi-même. Je pense qu'elle attendait au moins une carte.

Remus cilla. Ted n'avait pas besoin de dire ce qu'il pensait pour qu'il comprenne.

\- Ted, je suis un loup-garou…

\- Ça ne m'avait pas échappé.

\- Tu ne peux quand même pas vouloir que ta fille sorte avec un _loup-garou…_ qui a _ton âge_ et _pas_ d'emploi stable !

\- Je me fiche que tu sois un fichu loup-garou ! Là, tout de suite, tu es seulement l'homme qui a fait pleurer ma fille !

Il avait l'air de vouloir le frapper. Remus se demanda vaguement où il avait pu enterrer les autres exs de sa fille.

\- J'enverrai une carte, dit-il avant de tourner les talons.

\- Et ça se prétend Gryffondor… entendit-il derrière son dos.

.

.

Alors comme ça, Remus était de retour pour les fêtes ? Elle allait le tuer.

Tonks tambourina à la porte de l'appartement moldu prévu pour Remus et les autres membres de l'Ordre en cas de danger.

Pas de réponse. Mais elle était presque sûre d'avoir entendu un bruit de l'autre côté de la porte.

Elle était déjà trop vieille pour ce petit jeu-là.

\- Remus, ouvre ! dit-elle en frappant de plus belle.

Toujours pas de réponse, mais elle entendit très distinctement quelqu'un bouger à l'intérieur.

\- C'est ça, joue-la comme ça…

\- « Prouve-lui que tu es une battante… » lui avait conseillé Bill.

Un instant plus tard, elle crochetait la serrure, à la moldue. En tant que membre de l'Ordre, elle pouvait passer les contre-maléfices installés par Dumbledore.

Et elle comprit enfin pourquoi l'appartement destiné à Remus était toujours si dépouillé, et pourquoi, une fois tout rangé dans les meubles, il n'y avait plus rien de valeur en vue.

Son calendrier moldu scandait « NOEL » en lettres capitales. Alors, elle n'avait pas pensé à surveiller la lune. Elle ne s'était donc pas attendue à se retrouver face à un loup de deux mètres de haut. Pour l'heure, il s'était recroquevillé dans le coin de la pièce le plus éloigné d'elle, et grattait le parquet en gémissant.

Elle fixa la bête et inspira profondément. Ne pas paniquer, ne _pas_ paniquer…

Puis, son regard rencontra celui du loup. Il n'avait toujours pas fait mine d'attaquer.

Merde. Elle ignorait s'il avait bu une Potion Tue-loup…

\- …Remus ?

Le loup grogna et lui montra les dents. Mais il ne fit tout de même pas mine de l'attaquer. Il voulait juste la tenir à l'écart. Comme Remus l'aurait fait.

Alors, elle s'assit, lentement, dans le fauteuil défoncé du salon, et elle resta là, à fixer la bête, baguette à la main.

Elle l'observait avec curiosité, étudiant sa réaction.

\- Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ?

Un grognement sourd lui répondit. Bon, ça devait vouloir dire non.

\- Bon, ben je vais attendre alors ?

Autre « non » guttural.

Maugrey l'aurait tuée s'il avait su qu'elle s'apprêtait à passer la nuit à veiller un loup-garou, à conscience humaine ou non.

Elle avait besoin de se mettre en danger pour se rappeler qu'elle était en vie et encore capable de sentiments. Remus pouvait bien lui en vouloir d'être restée. Elle, lui en voulait de ne pas avoir répondu à sa lettre de Noël. A immature, immature et demi.

.

Elle s'endormit juste après que Remus se fut retransformé en homme, vers six heures du matin. Quand elle se réveilla, elle était allongée dans le canapé et enveloppée dans la couverture qu'elle avait posée sur lui.

Remus était assis dans le fauteuil et la regardait, sourcils froncés.

Il ne se rendit pas tout de suite compte qu'elle était réveillée. Elle ne devait pas être beaucoup mieux, mais il avait vraiment l'air mal. Elle était choquée par le changement : le Remus propret avait disparu. Il était encore plus maladif que d'habitude, plus maigre aussi, et ses cheveux sel et poivre lui arrivaient à présent aux épaules.

\- Bonjour, dit-elle doucement.

La colère d'hier l'avait quittée, mais son niveau de susceptibilité restait au maximum. Elle savait qu'il suffisait d'une parole de travers de la part de Remus et elle exploserait.

\- Bonjour.

Il semblait encore plus choqué par _son_ apparence qu'elle par la sienne. Visiblement, le fait qu'elle ne puisse vraiment plus changer d'apparence venait seulement de le frapper.

\- Tu as l'air… plus âgée, ne put-il s'empêcher de dire.

Nymphadora fut presqu'agacée que ce soit le premier adjectif qui lui vienne à l'esprit.

\- Eh bien, ça devrait te plaire, dans ce cas.

On aurait cru qu'elle l'avait giflé. Il savait parfaitement qu'elle le renvoyait à toutes les fois où il avait dit qu'elle était trop jeune et immature.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu voulais ?

\- Je suis venue réclamer ma carte de Noël, dit-elle simplement.

\- Ecoute, nos missions sont loin l'une de l'autre, tu devais te douter que je n'écrirais pas toutes les semaines…

\- On sait très bien tous les deux que je me fiche que tu m'écrives.

\- Alors quoi ?

\- Tu es parti sans dire au revoir.

\- Je pensais que ce serait mieux pour toi…

 _De quoi ? De disparaître entièrement de sa vie ?_ dit Sirius. _Quelle réussite…_

\- Mieux pour moi… ? dit Nymphadora avec un rire sans joie. Tu pensais que tu savais _ce qui était mieux pour moi_ ? Remus, _regarde-moi !_ hurla-t-elle en tirant sur ses mèches couleur châtaigne. Est-ce que tu as l'impression que t'éloigner de moi m'a fait _du bien_ ?

Il la regardait, l'air à la fois effrayé et craintif. Non, il semblait qu'une fois de plus, il se soit trompé sur la nature humaine.

\- Arrêtons les faux-semblants, veux-tu ? Le monde est fou… nos amis meurent les uns après les autres… _Je_ m'entête à répondre « bien » quand quelqu'un me demande comment je vais ! Comme si je pouvais mentir à ce sujet ! On peut lire dans mon apparence comme dans un livre ouvert ! Tu es bien le seul à ne pas le voir !

\- Je suis _désolé_ , dit-il d'une voix blanche. Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je dise d'autre ?

Elle ne savait pas, en vérité.

\- Tonks, je t'ai déjà dit ce que je pense de nous deux. Abandonne cette idée.

Elle le fixa un moment, mais, voyant qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de parler plus, elle se leva.

\- Dis à Dumbledore que Rosmerta est bien sous _l'Imperium_.

Remus se bougea pas et regarda la porte se fermer.

Elle n'avait pas pu faire ça. Elle n'avait pas pu autant changer à cause de lui. Elle n'avait pas pu gâcher ce qu'elle était parce qu'il n'avait pas été assez… Aimant ?

Au fond ce qu'il avait aimé, c'était son caractère fantasque, tout feu tout flamme, et le physique haut en couleur qui allait avec. Oh, cette Tonk-là aussi, il l'aimait… mais le sentiment de culpabilité avait ruiné le plaisir de la revoir.

Il lança une poignée de Cheminette dans l'âtre.

Ce fut Rogue qui répondit.

\- Je voulais parler à Dumbledore…

\- Le Directeur arrive, Lupin… que dois-je lui dire ?

\- Que Rosmerta est bien sous _l'Imperium_ , répondit Remus.

\- Qui te l'a dit ? dit Rogue, l'air peu amène.

\- Tonks.

Il s'humecta les lèvres.

\- Tu savais qu'elle n'allait pas mieux ?

\- Oui. Tout le monde le sait.

\- Harry a dit que tu avais dit que son Patronus avait changé.

\- C'est exact, dit Rogue, agacé. Et tu veux savoir quelle forme il a pris ?

Ca n'était pas nécessaire. Remus coupa la communication.

.

.  
.

De tous les films, _Fantasia, Le Livre de la Jungle, Aladdin_ et elle en passait, il avait fallu que Malone choisisse de regarder _La Belle et la Bête._

Que la vie était ironique.

Tim s'était déjà endormi contre elle et elle voyait bien que Malone luttait contre le sommeil. Normal, la nouvelle année serait fêtée dans tous les foyers alentours d'ici une petite heure.

Elle mit pause sur le magnétoscope et alla coucher ses deux cousins. Elle appréciait toujours ces babysittings, et surtout quand ça lui donnait une excellente excuse de ne pas sortir pour fêter l'année 1997.

Elle se réinstalla finalement devant le dessin-animé. Sans qu'elle s'en rende compte, elle se mit à pleurer. Autant pour ses bonnes résolutions. Affronter Remus avait peut-être été son premier pas vers une remise sur pied, mais elle y avait peut-être été un peu trop vite.

 _«…_ _Plus les années passaient, plus le prince perdait tout espoir d'échapper à cette malédiction… car en réalité, qui pourrait un jour aimer une bête ? »_

.

.  
Voilà pour cette semaine ! Bonne lecture du _Cursed Child_ , amis potterheads !


	23. Chapter 22 : A cran et à crocs

**Chapitre 22 – A cran et à crocs**

.

.  
.

\- Wow, mademoiselle Tonks, dit Savage en la voyant arriver au Bureau des Aurors.

C'était la première fois en vingt-deux ans qu'elle avait mis les pieds chez un coiffeur. Sa coupe à la garçonne structurée lui allait, mais il manquait toujours la note de couleur que tout le monde attendait.

\- Salut Savage, dit-elle. Dis-moi, qui s'occupe du suivi de Fenrir Greyback ?

L'équipe d'Alistair Greengrass, je crois, dit-il. Pourquoi ?

\- Pour faire parler les curieux, répliqua-t-elle.

Il était clair que si on n'arrivait aussi mal à localiser le dangereux loup-garou, c'était qu'il était aidé de l'intérieur. Maugrey lui avait demandé de jouer les bœufs-carottes et de retrouver ces ripoux. Et elle avait bien l'intention de le faire. Elle savait par Kingsley que Greyback rendait parfois visite au camp où vivait Remus, mais qu'il n'habitait pas avec eux. Le fait qu'il ait des contacts réguliers avec des sorciers Mangemorts laissait à penser qu'il transplanait pour s'y rendre. Aucune piste de ce côté-là. Mais elle pouvait remonter à ceux qui cachaient ses traces, et peut-être…

Nymphadora vérifia la page de garde du premier dossier qu'elle trouva dans la réserve.

Ginny lui avait raconté s'être accrochée avec une Serpentard du nom de Daphné Greengrass, dans une de ses lettres. Elle savait bien que « Serpentard » ne voulait pas forcément dire Mangemort…

Sauf que les trois autres signataires du dossier étaient Gawain Robards, dont la femme était proche de leur Cercle, Celestius Edremont, et Heracles Fletcher. Des membres des anciennes familles.

.

Dawlish cligna des yeux. Il était presque sûr qu'il y avait eu du mouvement, mais ses yeux semblaient lui jouer des tours depuis le début de la journée. Quand il avait accepté la mission du Ministre, il n'avait pas imaginé qu'Albus Dumbledore puisse avoir un train-train aussi… traintrainesque. A vous dégoûter de filer quelqu'un. Un petit déjeuner dans un troquet du Londres moldu, une promenade près d'une rivière sale, un arrêt à la Bibliothèque nationale sur des sujets on ne peut moins magiques (les troubles psychosomatiques, une biographie de Sir William James Herschel, et… le tricot), deux heures de méditation dans un square situé près d'un ancien orphelinat désaffecté…

Et puis, le trou noir.

\- Navré, Dawlish, dit Dumbledore en rangeant sa baguette. J'avais pourtant prévenu votre supérieur …

Le Directeur n'avait pas ensorcelé l'Auror plus tôt, parce que lui administrer des Rêves Eveillés de la marque Weasley & Weasley (qu'il avait modifié pour recréer des journées parfaitement ennuyeuses) suffisait, le plus souvent. Mais il savait grâce à Tonks que le regard vague de Dawlish allait bientôt attirer l'attention, et qu'il y avait de plus en plus de décalage entre les déplacements connus du Directeur et le contenu des Rêves.

Or, aujourd'hui, Dumbledore avait besoin de ne pas être suivi. Personne d'autre que lui (… et peut-être Harry) ne pouvait savoir où il allait. Il avait tout le littoral à explorer. Chaque crevasse, chaque grotte. Mais il n'était plus aussi fin limier qu'avant, son intuition et son nez le trahissaient parfois. Il faudrait qu'il trouve un puissant détecteur de magie noire. Or, la caverne d'Ali Baba dans ce cas était le grenier d'Alastor Maugrey. Et personne ne pouvait savoir dans quel lieu sûr l'Auror résidait.

.

On frappa à la porte. Minerva alla ouvrir et laissa entrer un Mondingus haletant. Elle plissa le nez sous l'odeur mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

\- Bonsoir, dit tranquillement Dumbledore.

\- Monsieur le… Une attaque de Détraqueurs… prévue pour le week-end à Pré-au-lard, parvint-il à articuler. J'ai entendu Macnair le dire à Crabbe dans le salon de thé de Mrs Robards.

Le Directeur ne sembla pas surpris. Il avait parlé à Severus un quart d'heures plus tôt.

\- Merci Mondingus. Malheureusement, je pense que ce n'était qu'un test de Mr Macnair. Et réagir à une information que nous ne sommes pas censés avoir, signifierait confirmer que les murs de Mrs Robards ont des oreilles.

\- Nous ne pouvons pas prendre de risque, dit Minerva. Le _Patronus_ de Tonks est encore faible et deux autres Aurors ne suffiraient pas…

\- Je sais, je sais, dit Dumbledore. Il faut annuler le week-end… mais l'affaire Katie Bell ne pourra pas être éternellement notre excuse.

\- Rien ne vous inquiète-t-il donc ? dit McGonagall, agacée.

\- Oh si… empêcher _certains_ élèves de sortir signifie que leur terrain de jeu va se restreindre. Ils vont vouloir agir à _l'intérieur_ de Poudlard, et cela va devenir très dangereux.

\- Vous dites ça comme si…

\- Comme si rien du tout. Ce qui doit arriver arrivera, Minerva.

.

\- « Ce qui doit arriver arrivera ? » dit Minerva, furieuse, en sortant de l'infirmerie, des heures plus tard, où Hagrid, Harry, Hermione et tous les Weasley étaient, au chevet de Ron.

Dumbledore ne répondit pas à la pique de sa sous-directrice. Il _était_ inquiet. Lui ne se serait pas laissé abuser par du poison, mais le délai entre la pose du piège, le dépôt de poison dans la bouteille, et le moment où le piège s'était déclenché compliquait tous ses calculs.

Il pouvait arrêter une attaque frontale. Mais il était plus dur de regarder partout à la fois. Si la prochaine tentative de meurtre était prévue de longue date, il ignorait qui et où surveiller.

Il espérait que ce n'était pas Severus qui avait donné à Drago l'accès à la réserve personnelle de Slughorn, pour lui faire croire à sa bonne foi.

Il n'était plus seulement urgent, mais vital, qu'Harry obtienne d'Horace le sens du mot «Horcruxe ». Le sort qui s'étendait depuis sa main se rapprochait de jour en jour de son cœur. Un vieil homme comme lui savait que la mort approchait de jour en jour. Mais il l'accepterait plus facilement s'il avait eu le temps de véritablement mettre en branle une mission finale contre Voldemort.

Severus abrègerait son agonie. Le maître des potions ne le voulait pas, mais il le ferait pour éviter que Drago devienne un meurtrier comme lui.

« Ce qui doit arriver arrivera. » Dumbledore espérait que sa sous-directrice se rappellerait ces paroles le jour où Severus devrait achever sa vie.

.  
.

Elle devait lui dire.

\- Oh, crache le morceau, Ginny, dit Hermione en descendant la pente douce qui menait au terrain de Quidditch.

Ginny fit semblant de gratter une poussière sur le manche de son balai.

\- Il est _possible_ que j'ai mentionné à Ron que tu avais embrassé Viktor Krum… donc on peut me considérer comme partiellement responsable du fait que vous ne vous parliez plus, grimaça-t-elle. Je pensais qu'il le savait, en fait… pas forcément que tu lui avais dit, mais qu'il aurait deviné…Il a toujours été un peu bête pour certaines choses…

Elles n'étaient pas allées à l'infirmerie pour voir Ron avant le match, bien qu'Harry l'ait proposé. Ca lui ferait les pieds, pensaient-elles toutes les deux.

\- Ginny, s'il était un peu plus mature, il me dirait lui-même ce qu'il me reproche, il ne serait pas désagréable pour quelque chose que ni lui ni moi ne pouvons changer. _Rien_ ne l'oblige à être désagréable. Alors ne te sens pas coupable pour lui.

Ginny était ravie de voir qu'elles pensaient la même chose. Elle se sentit tout de suite plus légère.

\- Bon, je peux parier sur Gryffondor, à ton avis ?

\- Oh, oui, avec Cormac, les Poufsouffle ne passeront pas… mais la bonne nouvelle, c'est que Luna commente le match, dit Ginny avec un sourire éblouissant. Je crois que Zacharias avait peur que je lui casse le nez, rit-elle joyeusement. Ça prouve qu'il apprend…

Elles se quittèrent devant les vestiaires. Harry n'était pas encore arrivé. Elle voyait bien que le moral de l'équipe avait besoin d'un discours percutant. Poufsouffle était une bonne équipe. Ce que beaucoup d'élèves manquaient en académique, ils le rattrapaient sur le terrain. Elle savait aussi que si elle ne parlait pas, ses Batteurs se rongeraient les ongles jusqu'au sang, et surtout, McLaggen, qui commentait depuis un bon quart d'heure l'absence de leur capitaine, en profiterait pour se la jouer leader de substitution. Si ses conseils avaient le mérite d'être utiles, ils étaient désagréables aux oreilles de tous, et la dernière chose dont ils avaient besoin était d'arriver énervés et déconcentrés.

\- La ferme, Cormac, dit-elle lorsqu'il critiqua pour la troisième fois la prise que Coote avait sur sa batte. Laisse-le faire son boulot aussi bien qu'il le fait d'habitude et prouve-nous plutôt que tu sais garder les buts aussi bien que mon frère.

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite, devant ses sourcils froncés. Elle le soupçonnait d'être ami avec Zacharias Smith. Il avait dû entendre parler d'elle…

Ginny savait ce dont Harry et elle avaient discuté – leurs rares conversations ces temps-ci étaient centrées sur le Quidditch : c'était à peu près le seul sujet qui ne rendent pas Dean jaloux. Enfin…

\- Ce n'est pas à toi de me dire…

\- Ce n'est pas à toi de dire à qui que ce soit comment jouer. Les Gryffondors ont de l'instinct. Poufsouffle a un excellent jeu en équipe mais l'improvisation n'est pas toujours leur fort. Il faut briser leurs plans et intercepter leurs passes, dit-elle en connaisseuse et bonne analyste. Et ne laisser pas d'occasion à Cadwallander d'avoir le Souafle, parce qu'après, c'est une vraie anguille… Ok ? Maintenant, faites confiance à votre intuition, nous ne sommes pas arrivés aussi haut dans le classement en suivant des _recettes_ …

Elle eut droit à quelques sourires. La porte s'ouvrit alors sur Harry.

\- Où étais-tu ?

Il lui intima que Drago Malefoy avait un comportement inquiétant. Typique de potterisme. Elle trouvait aussi que l'attitude du Serpentard avait changé cette année, et elle savait par Hermione ce qu'Harry en pensait.

Mais il y avait un temps pour tout. Pour l'heure, c'était le _show time_.

.

.

Harry ne s'était toujours pas réveillé.

\- Deux heures, ça fait beaucoup, non ? dit Ron à sa sœur.

\- Je ne sais pas… faut voir ce que McLaggen lui a mis…

L'infirmerie redevint silencieuse. Ginny se fichait bien de ce que pouvait penser Ron, elle n'avait pas quitté le chevet d'Harry depuis qu'on l'avait amené, sur une civière, à Mme Pomfresh. Ron lui avait fait la conversation (comme quoi elle était la meilleure marqueuse de l'équipe depuis Charlie, …) mais ils savaient tous les deux qu'elle n'était là que pour Harry.

Il l'avait entendu se disputer avec Dean. L'école entière avait dû entendre, en fait. Elle n'avait pas supporté qu'il se moque de la chute d'Harry, leur « coéquipier et ami » avait-elle dit. (Mais comme Ron commençait à le soupçonner, peut-être un peu plus qu'un ami). Elle se fichait bien de ce qu'il en pensait. S'il y avait une chose dont elle pouvait être fière, c'était qu'elle assumait ses opinions. Elle comptait sur Hermione et Ron pour faire remonter l'information « Ginny est en mauvais termes avec Dean » à Harry quand il se serait réveillé.

\- Tu penses vraiment à jouer au Quidditch en professionnel ? demanda timidement Ron.

Il marchait toujours sur des œufs. Il savait que Ginny restait dans le camp Hermione et anti-Lavande.

\- Tu vas me dire que c'est un rêve immature ? dit-elle, sa voix rendue un peu cassante par la fatigue et le souvenir de leur dernière dispute.

\- Non. Juste que tu as tes chances. Pomfresh m'a laissé observer le match depuis son bureau. Tu te débrouilles.

Ginny cilla.

\- Merci.

\- Je t'en prie.

.

.

Tonks ne s'était encore jamais retrouvée face à un _Inferius_. Et sincèrement, elle aurait préféré ne pas avoir à commencer. On l'avait appelée pour un cambriolage, et la voilà face à un cadavre ensorcelé. Elle sentait une sueur froide couler dans son dos, mais elle savait aussi que la plus grande force de la créature était la peur qu'elle lui inspirait.

Du calme, ma vieille.

Oups. Elle recommençait à se parler à la troisième personne.

Nymphadora acceptait la peur et elle refusait que celle-ci la paralyse. Un halo noir entourait _l'Inferius_ mais le Sortilège ne put pas arrêter son cinquième Stupéfix. Elle fronça les sourcils. Un véritable _Inferius_ aurait dû être uniquement ralenti par le sort, pas immobilisé. C'est ainsi qu'elle comprit qu'il s'agissait d'une imposture.

Elle s'approcha du cadavre. Qui avait une épouvantable odeur, certes, mais pas celle de viande en décomposition.

 _Finite_ , souffla-t-elle.

Mondingus Fletcher la regardait droit dans les yeux. Il ne semblait pas la craindre. Comme si se savoir dans son camp, dans l'Ordre, le protègerait. Sauf qu'elle était d'humeur massacrante et que les regards que lançait son supérieur à ses cheveux tous les matins lui donnait envie de bien faire son travail.

Mondingus regarda les cordes qui le ligotaient encore, l'air d'attendre qu'elle le délivre. Il ne semblait vraiment pas en douter…

Elle sentit son visage se durcir. Le chapardeur s'était attaqué à la maison de l'aimable vieille dame qui habitait au-dessus de Fleury et Botts. Hors vacances scolaires, et dans le contexte actuel, la boutique ouvrait peu, comme la plupart des commerces de la rue. Ce ne fut pas pour cela qu'elle arrêta Mondingus. Ce n'était pas non plus parce qu'elle voulait lui apprendre que faire du bien pour l'Ordre ne lui donnait _pas_ le droit d'enfreindre les lois du monde magique. C'était parce qu'elle avait soif de justice.

Et que Mondingus avait pillé le 12 Square Grimmaurt. La maison où elle avait tant ri, tant vécu, tant aimé, il l'avait réduite à une vulgaire bijouterie à mettre à sac. Il avait vidé le QG de ses dernières traces d'humanité et d'histoire, et cela, elle ne pouvait pas lui pardonner.

.  
.

Williamson la regarda d'un air amusé arriver à son poste, devant les grilles de Poudlard. La sécurité était renforcée pour le dimanche de ce week-end car les élèves les plus âgés y passaient leurs examens de Transplanage.

\- Quoi ? dit-elle d'un air agressif.

\- Oh, rien, j'étais en train de me dire que tu as l'air d'être d'une humeur de chien.

\- Dans ce cas, tu sais qu'il ne faut pas m'adresser la parole jusqu'à ce que ça aille mieux.

\- Okay, dit-il en levant les mains en signe de recul, mais juste pour info, on a porté ça pour toi.

Elle reconnut un message avec l'écriture de sa mère, ainsi qu'une des missives ensorcelées de Severus – le sort utilisé restait un secret du maître - : personne d'autre qu'elle ne pouvait en lire le contenu.

\- Merci, dit-elle sur un ton d'excuse.

\- Tu permets que je prenne une pause ?

\- Mm-mh, dit-elle d'un air absent.

 _Octavius Pepper a disparu. Gardez un œil ouvert. Plusieurs Mangemorts ont quitté leurs planques et Greyback traverse le pays. Cherchez à qui Pepper a pu parler en dernier._

Rien que la _Gazette_ ne lui ait déjà appris. Elle était triste que Pepper se soit fait avoir : c'était un très bon indic pour l'Ordre et le Bureau.

Elle déplia le deuxième pli, clairement écrit à la va-vite.

 _Doit annuler dîner, vague de blessés à Sainte-Mangouste, plusieurs attaques de loups-garou… Je t'embrasse, Maman._

Tonks se sentit pâlir.

Attaque. Loups-garou. _Blessés_.

Les mots résonnèrent dans sa tête comme des gongs retentissants qui annihilaient ses forces. Sa mère ne mentionnait pas de noms. Le pouvait-elle ? Elle avait déjà eu affaire à des cas de Moldus ou de sorciers attaqués à mort par des loups-garou… seules leurs empreintes dentaires avaient permis de les identifier.

Dumbledore saurait forcément, pensa-t-elle.

Pour la première fois en trois ans, elle laissa tomber la Vigilance constante et quitta son poste sans prévenir. Elle tenta bien d'envoyer un _Patronus_ à son collègue, mais elle en fut incapable. L'angoisse ne faisait pas bon ménage avec sa magie.

La gargouille devant le Bureau de Dumbledore l'informa que le Directeur était absent. Tout ça pour rien. Elle partit vaguement à la recherche de Rogue ou McGonagall, quand elle entendit un hurlement de douleur. Une minute plus tard, elle trouva Harry à terre, empêtré dans sa Cape d'invisibilité.

\- Harry ?

\- T-Tonks ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Je suis venue voir Dumbledore…. je pensais qu'il savait ce qu'il se passait…

Harry tenta vaguement de parler de la une de la _Gazette_ du matin, mais en vain. La panique montait en elle comme une crue gelée.

\- Tu n'as pas reçu de lettres de membres de l'Ordre, des temps-ci ?

Si Remus avait parlé à quelqu'un, ces temps-ci, c'était lui.

\- Non, plus personne ne m'écrit depuis que Sirius…

Elle ne l'écoutait pas, et déjà, elle se sentit pleurer.

\- Je suis désolé, je veux dire, à moi aussi, il me manque…

Elle se sentit d'autant plus mal qu'à elle, Sirius ne manquait pas, planqué qu'il était dans un coin de sa tête. Elle se concentra sur la tapisserie de Barnabas le Follet pour s'empêcher de fondre en larmes.

\- A un de ces jours, Harry !

Elle allait se faire porter malade. Rentrer au Bureau. Et trouver Remus.

.  
.

 _\- Lumos_ !

Les deux Aurors de garde dormaient dans leur cubicule. C'était étrange que le Bureau ne soit pas mieux surveillé en soirée. Ce ne serait jamais arrivé du temps où Scrimgeour était directeur.

Le dossier Greyback n'était, en théorie, pas classé, mais elle savait que la copie qui en était conservée dans la Salle des Archives serait ressortie dès le lendemain, avec les meurtres d'Andreus Montgomery et Constantin Blackwater. Elle devait faire vite. Elle savait que Greyback rassemblait déjà des partisans pour la prochaine pleine lune. Et s'il sortait ainsi de l'ombre, tout loup qui refusait de le suivre était en danger. Si en plus, il apprenait que _Remus_ était parmi les siens, un de ses « enfants-loups », elle ne donnait pas cher de sa peau.

Elle suivit les allées, puis les noms inscrits sur les dossiers. Gallifrey…Greengrass… Greyback. Le dossier était épais, mais ce n'était pas vraiment ce qu'elle cherchait. Il y avait quelque part parmi les feuillets la liste des loups-garou connus, leurs positions présumées, parfois leur meute et leurs homonymes connus. La liste était relativement courte, et ça ne l'étonnait pas. Rares étaient ceux qui se faisaient recenser. Il n'y avait pas de Remus dans la liste, mais après tout, il n'était pas mêlé aux loups alliés à Voldemort, ou du moins, officiellement.

Elle remonta les allées chargées de dossiers poussiéreux. Dire qu'un _Recurvite_ de temps en temps arrangerait tout ça… Ah. Remus avait bien un dossier à son nom.

 _Nom : Lupin. Prénom(s) : Remus John. Naissance : 10 mars 1960. Positions connues : Poudlard (01/09/1993-21/06/1994). Londres et Cardiff (22/06/1994-aujourd'hui), souvent des lieux non-localisables (migration régulière due à lycanthropie)._

 _Notes : LOUP-GAROU. Protégé d'Albus Dumbledore. Amitié connue avec le criminel Sirius Black, par le passé et peut-être encore._

Cette dernière mention avait été rayée et une date de classement correspondant au décès de Sirius notée en rouge, au-dessus du nom de l'Animagus.

Le dossier indiquait donc que personne ne savait où était Remus. C'était bon signe pour l'Ordre, mauvais signe pour elle. Elle parcourut de nouveau la liste des loups-garou présumés ou déclarés associés à Greyback.

 _Bertie Alecoud… « Saphir » Maud Ale-Towney… Romulus Howell_.

Trou-vé.

.

.  
A la fin de sa cinquième année à Poudlard, Tonks avait décidé de faire un _roadtrip_ à travers l'Angleterre avec son petit ami du moment, un préfet de Serpentard d'un an son aîné. Comme aucun des deux n'avait son permis, ils avaient dû faire comme tous les mineurs du monde magique sans le sou, et s'étaient rabattus sur le seul moyen de locomotion disponible, le _Magicobus_. Ils avaient abandonné au bout de deux jours, et demandé, le teint verdâtre, à Ernie Danlmur de les reconduire chez eux.

Elle s'était _jurée_ de ne jamais plus reprendre (volontairement) le _Magicobus_. Mais elle était trop fatiguée pour transplaner. Elle était bonne pour un trajet en bus et une randonnée à travers le parc national de Brecon Beacon.

Une aube froide se levait déjà sur les vitres sales du bus magique quand le conducteur décida de mettre le cap sur le Sud de l'Angleterre. Elle sortit et enroula sa grosse écharpe violette autour de son cou. On n'aurait pas dit que le printemps était déjà là. La terre humide collait à ses Doc Martens, mais elle marcha résolument vers le campement qu'elle devinait, plus haut dans la montagne. Elle fut accueillie par quelques bruines matinales, et bien qu'elle ait le ventre vide (la conduite d'Ernie était fidèle à elle-même), elle continua de gravir la pente. Elle ne tenta pas de se cacher. Bientôt, une femme d'une trentaine d'année à l'air aussi échevelée et fatiguée que Remus vint à sa rencontre.

Tonks lui montra sa baguette, pommeau d'abord, en signe de paix. Evitons les faux-semblants, elle n'était ni une ennemie, ni une Moldue perdue dans la montagne.

\- Bonjour, dit-elle doucement.

\- Bonjour, dit la femme, presque craintivement.

Tonks devina rapidement qu'elle n'avait pas – ou plus – de baguette.

\- Je suis la sœur de Romulus, dit-elle. Je m'appelle Rhea Silvia.

La sorcière tressaillit. Elle semblait assez cultivée pour reconnaître un faux-nom. Elle la dévisagea. Tonks supposait que ses cernes bleues, ses yeux gris de Black, ses cheveux châtains, sa minceur, suffirent à la convaincre qu'elle pouvait être une version féminine de Remus et peut-être sa sœur.

\- Les baguettes ne sont pas autorisées au camp.

\- Je sais, dit Tonks en la lui tendant.

\- Oh non, gardez-la, on ne sait jamais qui peut passer. Mais ne la montrez à personne.

Elle lui indiqua un plus petit sentier et ramassa les deux sceaux qu'elle semblait avoir descendu pour les remplir au ruisseau qui coulait plus à l'ouest sur la pente.

Le camp était petit et partiellement enterré sous la végétation. Tonks dénombra au moins dix personnes, crasseuses, mal-coiffées et clairement mal-nourries.

Saphir la présenta, avant de la conduire à une tente miteuse un peu éloignée.

Tonks sentit son cœur s'arrêter de battre dans sa poitrine. Le soulagement s'y engouffra comme une vague tiède.

Remus était pliée en deux sur le sentier, et ramassait les escargots qui étaient sur le chemin pour les mettre en sécurité sur les buissons alentours. Nymphadora sourit, attendrie. Et après, il prétendait qu'il était une bête dangereuse et assoiffée de sang.

Remus leva finalement la tête quand Saphir le salua.

Son regard tomba ensuite sur Tonks. Elle savait que ce n'était pas son sixième sens de loup qui faisait qu'il la reconnaissait à chaque fois. C'était quelque chose de bien humain qui les unissait. L'éclair de reconnaissance que Saphir lut dans les yeux du Loup la rassura.

Il lui adressa un petit sourire.

\- Ta sœur _Rhea Silvia_ est venue te voir, dit Saphir avec un regard entendu. Je vous préviendrai quand le petit-déjeuner sera prêt.

Il hocha la tête mais ne bougea pas. Tonks resserra son écharpe autour de son cou.

\- Bonjour.

\- Bonjour. Qu… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

\- Je m'inquiétais. Greyback a attaqué plusieurs personnes hier, mais je n'avais pas la liste complète. Et j'ai des raisons de croire qu'il sait que tu es parmi un des camps de loups-garou qu'il visite régulièrement.

\- Comment le saurait-il ?

\- Alistair Greengrass travaille sur vos deux dossiers, alors ça m'a mis la puce à l'oreille… Rogue dit que ce n'est pas un Mangemort mais il est proche de beaucoup d'entre eux… L'Ordre est quasiment sûr que c'est pour ça que Greyback bouge autant en ce moment.

\- Eh bien, comme tu le vois, je vais bien.

Son regard indiquait clairement qu'elle, non.

\- « Rhea Silvia » ?

\- « Romulus » ? répliqua-t-elle.

Les pattes d'oie de Remus se creusèrent.

\- Tu m'as manqué.

\- Toi aussi.

Elle supposait que les amis se faisaient rares dans un endroit aussi reculé.

Remus la conduisit à sa petite tente de camping. Elle n'était pas ensorcelée : il y avait juste la place de dormir et de s'asseoir. Il avait fabriqué un bureau avec deux tréteaux, mais le reste était uniquement utilitaire.

Elle en remarqua d'autant plus le nombre de parchemins. Remus était trop prudents pour laisser des documents de l'Ordre à la vue de tous. Curieuse, elle prit une feuille et y lut une description simple et claire d'un sort de Défense relativement complexe, qu'elle avait appris durant ses années de formation. Remus la laissa faire, mais un raclement de gorge lui fit bientôt lever les yeux. Remus la regardait intensément.

\- Le prof en toi n'a pas renoncé, lui, fit-elle observer.

\- Je travaille sur une _Introduction_ _à la Défense contre les forces du mal_. Il faut bien s'occuper.

\- Une introduction ? Ce n'est pas vraiment de niveau débutant...

\- Les choses ne sont jamais aussi compliquées qu'on veut bien le croire ou qu'on veut bien les rendre.

Il regretta presqu'aussitôt ce qu'il venait de dire. _Bien sûr_ que Tonks allait rebondir sur ces paroles.

\- Je suis bien d'accord, dit-elle doucement.

Elle eut un léger étourdissement et vacilla. Elle s'assit sur la souche qui servait de tabouret, mais le mouvement n'avait pas échappé à Remus.

\- Quand est-ce que tu as mangé ?

\- Hier soir… mais le Magicobus est passé par là. Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai juste un peu trop regardé le soleil en montant, c'est tout, dit-elle.

\- Tu as perdu du poids… dit-il d'un air inquiet.

Elle eut un rire sans joie.

\- C'est Sainte-Mangouste qui se fiche de la charité… Tu as une mine affreuse !

Ca le fit sourire. Puis il reprit un air sérieux.

\- J'ai appris pour Ron. Il a récupéré ?

\- Ginny dit que oui.

\- Et comment va Harry ?

\- Ecris-lui, Remus, je ne suis pas venue pour te rapporter des nouvelles du monde extérieur, dit-elle légèrement agacée.

\- Alors pourquoi es-tu venue ? répliqua-t-il.

Les secondes s'égrainèrent, marquées par le vent qui hurlait dehors et le bruissement de papier qui s'envole.

\- Tu sais très bien pourquoi je suis là.

Il soupira profondément.

\- Je m'inquiète pour toi ! dit-elle. Tu es… les Mangemorts se réveillent et Greyback saura bientôt que tu espionnes une de ses meutes… et tu es malade et tu vis dehors dans le froid…

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi…

\- C'est ce que font les gens pour qui tu comptes, Remus !

\- On en a déjà parlé…

\- Je parlais en amie, répliqua-t-elle. Mais si tu veux aborder le sujet, sache que même si je ne réussis pas à te faire changer d'avis, et même si je ne suis pas la femme que tu attendais – et je ne pensais pas un jour avoir à dire des platitudes pareilles en les pensant - l'amour est irrationnel, illogique, arbitraire, mais quand il est là, tu ne peux plus rien y faire.

\- Comment tu peux en être sûre ?

Il avait pris son air compatissant et attendri de vieux papa qui explique à sa fille qu'elle vient de faire une réflexion peu sensée. Elle détestait quand il faisait ça.

\- Tu me vois comme un très bon ami ou un grand frère, et moi aussi… tu as toujours été du genre à t'emballer…

\- Je pensais que tu me connaissais mieux que ça, dit-elle avec un regard glacial.

Déçue. Elle était déçue. Et le goût de l'amertume n'était pas un goût qu'elle aimait.

Il savait qu'il l'avait déçue. Mais il restait effrayé par lui-même. Par la perte de contrôle. Rester entre loups le renvoyait à sa propre bestialité. Il avait pensé que s'éloigner d'elle l'aiderait à oublier, mais les sensations et les sentiments étaient toujours aussi intenses. Voire trop. Et cette perte de contrôle l'effrayait. On ne l'avait pas habitué à ce lâcher-prise.

Les potions Tue-loups qu'il prenait pour pouvoir intervenir et protéger les citoyens lors des soirs de pleine lune, faisaient de lui le seul lucide parmi tous les loups. Le seul à penser à la maison. A penser au monde extérieur avec envie. A ce qui s'était passé au 12 Square Grimmaurt avec nostalgie.

\- Tu ne peux toujours pas te changer ?

Elle secoua la tête, pas vraiment ennuyée par la question.

Remus profitait de l'avoir longtemps sous les yeux pour observer la nouvelle Tonks. Elle avait la petite silhouette en sablier de sa mère, et les mêmes jambes légèrement arquées, réalisa-t-il. La forme du visage, un cœur aux courbes douces, n'avait pas changé. Les yeux gris avaient perdu la chaleur et l'éclat rieur qu'ils avaient eu jusqu'à l'été précédent, mais on voyait tout de même sa parenté avec Sirius. Si elle avait les yeux Black et les cheveux châtains de sa mère, pour le reste, elle était une Tonks tout craché : des paupières … pas lourdes, des lèvres rondes, un petit nez retroussé, des sourcils froncés à l'air décidé, des oreilles rondes. Les cernes et les cicatrices, elles, étaient purement nymphadoraines.

Il n'avait jamais aussi bien vu la part d'Andromeda en elle, et été aussi certain que ce n'était pas ce qui lui avait fait dire qu'il la trouvait belle.

\- Déçu par ma nouvelle apparence ?

Non, il n'était pas déçu par cette apparence.

Ce qui lui importait était moins la Nymphadora qu'elle était, que celle qu'elle avait voulu et voulait être. Il avait toujours été très sensible au fait qu'elle n'ait jamais tenté d'améliorer son physique. Peu de sorcière avec son don auraient choisi de ne pas se changer en femme « parfaite », à la beauté canonique. Nymphadora avait toujours été une femme honnête à ce niveau-là. Elle n'avait jamais eu peur d'être imparfaite, et il la respectait pour ça.

\- Les gens changent, alors pourquoi pas leur apparence ? dit-il philosophiquement.

Mais il n'y croyait pas vraiment. Il lui avait reproché d'être trop jeune. A présent, il ne pouvait pas lui reprocher de ne plus être assez Nymphadora, alors qu'elle avait autant changé pour lui… Il devait arrêter ça. Ce gâchis.

\- Il faut que tu passes à autre chose.

\- Tu crois que je ne le sais pas ? Ca fait des mois que je me dis que je ne dois pas penser à toi… à nous. Mais même maintenant, quand j'y arrive un peu, mon état ne change pas. Mon _Patronus_ ne change plus.

\- Je n'avais même pas réussi à trouver la forme qu'il avait.

Il s'abstint de lui dire que Rogue l'avait informé de sa forme actuelle.

\- Essaye encore, soupira-t-elle.

En réalité, Remus avait passé des nuits entières à y réfléchir. Il pensait à un animal petit mais vif (mais aucun rongeur de sa connaissance ne changeait d'apparence), rapide, insaisissable. Pour sa maladresse… pas la moindre idée. Un phacochère ?

 _Non, Remus, elle va te_ frapper _, si tu dis ça._

 _Tais-toi Sirius._

\- Un caméléon ?

\- Par Merlin, je pensais que ce serait évident… souffla-t-elle. C'était un papillon.

Il supposait que ça lui convenait parfaitement. Petit et fragile d'apparence, mais recelant une magie et une force secrètes.

\- Un très beau symbole.

\- Qui a disparu pour faire place à un loup tellement faible que Maugrey refuse toujours de m'envoyer garder Azkaban, répliqua-t-elle.

Remus regarda ses pieds. Dehors, Saphir les appelait pour manger. Mais Tonks n'avait plus qu'une envie, fuir. Elle fixa intensément Remus, mais il avait l'air obstiné de celui qui ne veut pas admettre que tout était encore possible.

\- J'étais venu voir si tu allais bien. Visiblement, je peux partir.

\- Reste encore un peu, dit-il immédiatement. Le petit déjeuner est frugal mais c'est bon… et j'ai rarement de la compagnie…

\- Ca, c'est ton choix, répliqua-t-elle.

Elle avait franchi l'entrée de la tente, mais elle changea d'avis à mi-chemin et fit volte-face.

Remus l'accueillit dans ses bras, tandis qu'elle posait ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il ne dit rien lorsqu'elle s'éloigna.

\- Ose me dire que ça ne t'a rien fait.

Et elle quitta la tente d'un pas vif.

.

La pente avait été rendue glissante par la pluie, mais par miracle, elle n'ajouta aucun trou à son jeans. Son nouveau corps, à « sa » taille, avait au moins le mérite de l'avoir guéri de trente pourcents de ses maladresses habituelles. Et ça faisait autant de bien à sa garde-robe qu'à son budget Médicomage.

Elle était en train de regagner le chemin principal quand elle sentit l'odeur de sang et de sueur. Et le point gelé dans sa nuque qui lui indiquait qu'elle était observée.

Elle se retourna, baguette en main, mais Fenrir Greyback ne s'était pas embarrassé de sa baguette. Elle tomba rudement sur les cailloux et le repoussa d'un coup de pied dans le ventre. Elle roula à droite, rebondit et fut immédiatement sur pied. Son entraînement en autodéfense et agilité semblait avoir porté ses fruits.

Elle entendit un cri au-dessus d'elle. Elle devinait que les autres loups-garou avaient une bonne vue sur la scène.

Greyback devait avoir plus de cinquante ans, mais il dégageait une aura de force effrayante (ainsi qu'une puissante odeur). Il lui montra les dents comme un loup à sa proie. Elle devinait qu'il ne la visait pas elle précisément, mais qu'il avait eu l'intention de visiter le camp au-dessus.

Mais à présent, il avait vu sa baguette.

\- Une nouvelle recrue ?

\- Une Auror, répliqua-t-elle.

Le loup changea aussitôt d'expression et passa sa langue sur ses dents. Nymphadora réprima un frisson de dégoût.

\- Tu n'aurais pas dû autant t'éloigner de la bergerie, mon agneau…

Le loup-garou évita son premier _Impedimenta_ et son _Stupéfix_ sembla rebondir contre lui, bien qu'il n'eût pas de baguette à la main. Etrange. Puis le regard de Tonks se posa sur le manteau de Greyback. C'était indéniablement un artefact de Weasley &Weasley, un de ces habits dotés d'un Charme du Bouclier intégré. Forcément, les bonnes inventions étaient piquées par l'autre camp…

Elle bondit à gauche et évita la charge du loup-garou, mais au prix d'une belle entaille au coude. Elle ignorait jusqu'à quel point une morsure de loup-garou pouvait être dangereuse lorsqu'elle était reçue une semaine après la pleine lune, mais elle ne tenait pas à le découvrir.

Et tout à coup, Remus était devant elle, essoufflé mais debout.

\- C'est moi que tu cherches, Greyback, pas elle !

\- Toi ? Non, je t'assure, la fille a l'air dé-li-cieuse…

\- Elle est surtout payée pour t'arrêter ! s'exclama Tonks en lançant rapidement un _Episkey_ à sa cheville.

\- Je m'appelle Remus Lupin, répliqua-t-il.

Un éclat de reconnaissance passa dans les yeux de l'homme. C'était idiot pour la mission que Dumbledore avait confié à Remus, mais au moins, ç'avait le mérite d'avoir détourné l'attention de Greyback.

\- Lupin, hein ? Envie de rejoindre ton cher papa ? Il n'a pas dû être ravi de voir que son unique fils s'était changé en… comment nous appellait-il déjà ? Monstre ? Ah, non… «des créatures diaboliques et dépourvues d'âme qui ne méritent que la mort », c'est bien ça ?

Remus avait le teint presque gris. Son Sortilège cuisant n'atteignit pas Greyback, pas plus que le _Stupéfix_. Mais cette fois-ci, celui-ci avait pris sa baguette.

Tonks se mit à côté de Remus et érigea un puissant bouclier. Le duo dans l'Ordre reprenait du service. Tonks se demanda vaguement comment prévenir le Bureau qu'elle tenait Greyback. Elle doutait de pouvoir l'arrêter seule, mais avec Remus…

 _\- Impedimenta ! Brachiabindo ! Fulgari_ !

Le loup-garou évita ses sorts sans se fatiguer même quand elle les combina en Informulés.

Elle fut touchée par un sort Cuisant mais ne fléchit pas devant la douleur. Elle en avait vu d'autres. C'était le _Doloris_ qu'elle craignait le plus. Remus le savait et elle était certaine qu'il ferait tout pour le lui éviter.

 _\- PROTEGO_ ! Tonks, va-t-en !

\- Bien sûr ! dit-elle sarcastique. Maintenant que tu lui as dit qui tu étais, il va te laisser gentiment rentrer chez toi ou t'aider à vivre en trappeur !

\- Raison de plus pour que tu t'en ailles !

\- Je suis _Auror_ , Remus Lupin !

\- Une Auror qui n'est pas en service ! Je peux te donner du temps pour partir !

\- Pour qui tu me prends, exactement ?! _Confringo_ !

Greyback bondit et la souche touchée explosa.

\- Pour Nymphadora Tonks, sourit-il. Celle qui veut toujours avoir le dernier mot, même si ça lui vaut un aller simple pour Sainte-Mangouste…

Le combat aurait dû être inégal, mais aucun d'eux n'était au top de leur forme. Tonks commençait à ressentir les signes de l'hypoglycémie et elle n'était pas en capacité de produire un _Patronus_ messager.

Il fallut donc se résoudre à laisser Greyback s'échapper pour cette fois. Soit elle lançait un Sort d'Anti-transplanage, mais les Aurors qu'elle préviendrait devrait ratisser la région à pieds, soit elle ne le faisait pas, et elle pouvait a) sauver sa peau mais b) risquer qu'il s'échappe avant qu'elle ne ramène du renfort.

Tonks plongea dans sa poche à la recherche de sa Poudre d'escampette du Pérou… Si Greyback voulait jouer à qui était le meilleur client de _Weasley Farces pour sorcier facétieux_ , elle était sûre de gagner…

Mais Remus fut plus rapide. De la minuscule boîte d'allumettes qu'il sortit de sa poche se répandirent des langues de feu qui entourèrent Greyback.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? cria-t-elle en évitant une flammèche.

\- Juste un Epouvantard ! dit-il à voix basse, pour que le loup-garou ne l'entende pas.

Il la fit transplaner jusqu'à sa tente, où quelques sorts achevèrent de ranger ses affaires dans sa valise râpée. Dehors, elle entendait quelques sorciers faire de même.

\- On doit les aider !

\- Il n'y a que deux loups qui ne suivent pas Greyback et ils ont prévu une planque, ils doivent déjà y être.

Elle attrapa une dernière liasse de parchemins, qu'elle fourra dans sa poche. La course l'avait rendue faible.

\- Tu peux nous faire transplaner tous les deux ?

\- Où ?

\- Chez moi, décida-t-elle. Le toit, précisa-t-elle en se rappelant qu'elle était surveillée.

Remus attrapa son bras et ils disparurent.

.  
L'appartement de Nymphadora était comme dans son souvenir - tout était dépareillé, mais l'ensemble était assez chaleureux. Comme son apparence d'antan, entre fripes éclectiques et cheveux colorés.

Tonks achetait tout ce qui lui plaisait (elle avait lu William Morris), mais rarement des lots. Ou du moins, _si_ elle avait eu des assortiments de vaisselle, leur espérance de vie courte les avait changés en objets uniques. Ainsi, un bol chinois blanc à motif bleu des plus raffinés, une assiette avec un motif de soleil bleu et orange et une tasse violette à pois blanc et argentés se côtoyaient sur la plus basse étagère.

Tonks tomba comme une masse sur un fauteuil et _Accio_ isa le café instantané et la boîte à gâteaux sous le regard amusé de Remus.

\- Un cookie ? dit-elle, la bouche pleine.

\- Non, je dois aller dire à Dumbledore que ma mission est finie…

Elle hocha la tête et incanta un _Patronus_ qu'elle envoya au Ministère.

\- Tu vas dormir à l'auberge ?

\- Probablement…

Elle se leva et fouilla dans les placards (étonnamment ordonnés).

\- Alberforth fait payer les petits déj', expliqua-t-elle en lui fourrant une boîte de café, une autre de chocolat, et une autre encore de biscuits, dans les mains. Et crois-moi, ça ne vaut pas les deux Mornilles qu'il réclame.

Il sourit et acquiesça.

\- Merci, Tonks.

\- De rien. File, j'ai le Bureau à rejoindre maintenant que Greyback fait le tour de ses camps connus et les déménage…

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue et sortit en coup de vent.

.

Maugrey étala la carte au milieu de la salle de réunion.

\- Peak District ?

\- Vide, dit Williamson en agitant sa queue de cheval.

\- Exmoor ?

\- Vide.

\- Dartmoor ?

\- Evacué aussi.

\- Broads ?

\- Rien encore… dit Savage, étonné par la proposition. Tu penses qu'il se rapproche de Londres ?

\- Je ne pense pas, je constate, répliqua Maugrey, son œil magique s'agitant dans son orbite, en tentant de fixer en même temps tous les points rouges de la carte.

\- Pourquoi Londres ?

Les deux membres de l'Ordre échangèrent un regard. _Parce que Voldemort ou une bonne partie de ses sbires y sont, idiot_ , pensaient-ils tous les deux.

\- Ce qui importe pour l'instant, c'est de le coincer avant la prochaine pleine lune ou ce sera un carnage. Et je ne parle pas que de Greyback. Si Mrs Montgomery et l'association des victimes ne le voient pas derrière des barreaux rapidement, ils risquent de tenter eux-mêmes d'arrêter des loups-garou et la situation va devenir _très_ tendue.

Deux notes de service se posèrent sur la carte.

\- Il y aurait du mouvement au niveau du camp près de Broads, lut Tonks. Greyback n'y est pas mais ils bougent le camp. Peut-être qu'ils savent quelque chose.

\- Dawlish, va vérifier nos indics de l'Allée des Embrumes, dit Maugrey de sa voix bourrue. Williamson et son équipe, à Broads. Enguerrand et Daniels, visitez les autres camps de loups-garou et voyez s'ils ont laissé des indices sur leur prochaine destination. Je vous coordonne : une information ? Envoyez-la moi. Une question ? Idem.

Tous hochèrent la tête et partirent.

\- Tonks… va te reposer.

\- Pardon ?

\- Tu m'as entendu. Tu viens de faire des heures sup', et en plus, en ce moment, ce sont les Détraqueurs qui m'inquiètent. D'ici à la prochaine plein lune, ça nous donne encore trois semaines pour trouver Greyback. Mais les gardiens d'Azkaban ne te rateront pas. Deux attaques en une semaine… Je ne peux pas t'envoyer sur le terrain si tu ne peux pas faire de _Patronus_.

\- Je peux faire un Patronus.

\- Seulement des messagers. Je te parle de Patroni corporels assez forts pour empêcher un Détraqueur d'avaler ton âme !

\- Mes collègues y arrivent… Allez, ne me force pas à revenir faire la paperasse.

Maugrey la fixa.

\- On a besoin de toi à Pré-au-lard, petite, mais travailles-y. Que personne ne m'apprenne que tu as reçu le Baiser sans te défendre, dit-il lugubrement.

\- Merci Fol'oeil.

\- File, petite. Et rappelle-toi…

\- Vigilance constante, acheva-t-elle pour lui avec un sourire.

.  
.

 _\- Avoue que tu as un peu changé d'avis…_

\- Sirius, ne commence pas s'il te plaît…

 _\- Tu mourrais d'envie de l'embrasser bien avant qu'elle s'y essaye…_

\- Et alors ! Ca ne change rien.

 _\- Elle aurait plu à James…_ songea Sirius à haute voix. _Moins coincée que Lily et au moins aussi divertissante…_

\- Tu exagères…

 _\- Je sais que tu adorais Lily, va, et moi aussi je l'aimais bien… On ne s'ennuie avec aucune des deux,_ fit remarquer Sirius.

\- Elles ne sont pas comparables. Et puis arrête !

 _\- Il faut bien qu'un des Maraudeurs rappelle à l'autre qu'il a le droit de vivre._

\- J'essaie d'être raisonnable. Pour son bien à elle.

 _\- Non, tu essaies d'être plus mature que mature, comme tu l'as toujours été depuis le moment où je t'ai rencontré._

\- Il faut bien que quelqu'un le soit pour deux ! Ou pour quatre, à l'époque !

 _\- Moi je crois que tu as toujours autant la trouille, Remus. Et que Nymphadora est bien plus mature que toi. Justement_ parcequ' _elle accepte ses sentiments._

Remus soupira.

\- Explique-moi cette fascinante nouvelle définition de la maturité… ?

 _\- Lunard, à 39 ans, tu n'as toujours pas compris qu'on a_ tous _le droit au bonheur. Toi compris. Le plus mature, celui qui est le plus en phase avec ses émotions, ses sentiments et ses désirs. Le plus mature, c'est celui qui, quand il a mal, a mal à fond, et qui, quand il va bien, contamine les autres avec sa joie de vivre. Celui qui accepte de tomber très bas pour remonter très haut, plus sûr de soi, en connaissant mieux ses limites et ses désirs._

Sirius parlait en connaissance de cause. Il partageait tout de même la conscience de Nymphadora. Qui avait, selon lui, le plus progressé des deux au cours de la dernière année.

Remus savait que Sirius avait raison. Que Nymphadora avait raison. Il avait pensé que le plus mature était celui qui était rationnel, qui ne se lançait dans aucune relation qu'il ne puisse assumer et vivre sur le long terme. Résultat, il n'avançait pas. Les jours de sa vie se ressemblait, sans prendre beaucoup de risque (certes, les missions de l'Ordre le forçaient à mettre sa vie en jeu, mais il ne tenait pas assez à sa vie pour que ça semblât un gros sacrifice), ni de plaisir à quoi que ce soit.

Le retour de Sirius dans sa vie avait apporté du changement et la nécessité d'un renouveau intérieur, mais aussi vite apparu, aussi vite parti. Remus savait à présent qu'il n'arrivait pas à progresser seul. La forme fantomatique, la présence étrange de Sirius dans sa tête l'avait tenu à flot. Sans elle, il n'aurait sans doute jamais envisagé de lui-même de revenir sur les différents refus qu'il avait opposés à Nymphadora.

 _\- Pour un ancien professeur, tu as encore beaucoup à attendre._

Et il avait raison. Remus avait toujours dit qu'il apprenait au moins autant de ses élèves qu'eux de lui. C'était probablement faux, s'il devait être honnête. Mais pour une fois, il était certain que Nymphadora Tonks, bien qu'il soit son aîné, lui apprenait bien plus sur lui et sur la nature humaine, le bonheur et la vie, que tous ses professeurs et lectures réunis. Il devait apprendre qu'aimer, ressentir des choses n'était pas une mauvaise chose, une chose à rejeter. Mais une chose à accepter, apprécier et même chérir. C'était rare, donc précieux, de tomber sur une personne qui vous aime autant que vous l'aimez.

Si Nymphadora avait réellement autant changé à cause de lui – pour lui - alors, il était visiblement le seul à pouvoir arrêter ça. C'était son devoir. Pas seulement pour lui. Ou pour tous ceux qui regrettaient l'Auror montée sur ressorts qu'elle avait été. Mais pour _elle_.

\- Ce n'est pas sain d'avoir un _Patronus_ qui ne nous ressemble pas, pensa-t-il, presque plus pour lui-même que pour ajouter un argument au débat.

 _\- En même temps,_ lui rappela Sirius _, James et Lily avaient un cerf et une biche._

Remus n'y avait pas pensé. Etrangement. Alors qu'il les avait toujours considérés comme le couple parfait, celui qu'il aurait aimé avoir. Alors qu'il s'y connaissait en Patronus. C'était vrai. Parfois, certains couples étaient fusionnels à ce point. A condition qu'on leur donne une chance.

\- Mais… j'ai été _mordu_ , dit Remus, sachant déjà qu'il avait perdu ce combat contre lui-même.

Formuler l'argument était un moyen de forcer Sirius à le rassurer.

 _\- Et bien moi, j'en connais une autre qui est mordue…_

Remus sourit un peu.

\- Je veux vraiment essayer.

Mais il voyait aussi qu'il faudrait cette fois plus de signe d'engagement qu'une invitation au restaurant hautement sponsorisée par un ami commun. Et il n'était pas sûr de vouloir faire ce pas. Comme il n'était pas sûr d'avoir la force de la repousser suffisamment loin de lui. Pas seulement parce qu'une grosse part de lui-même ne demandait qu'à répondre à ses attentes, mais parce qu'il ne supporterait pas de lui faire plus de mal qu'il ne lui en avait déjà fait. Ne pas avoir un _Patronus_ qui lui ressemble, c'était presque contre-nature… et entièrement sa faute. Perdre ses dons de Métamorphomage, des dons _innés_ , et ne pas s'être remis en _dix_ mois de leur extrêmement brève relation…

C'était à _lui_ de la reconquérir. A lui de changer, plus à elle.

 _\- Lunard… Si tu veux une relation avec elle, elle ne devra pas se baser sur je ne sais quel sens de responsabilité ou de culpabilité_ , le prévient Sirius. _Ce n'est pas ce qu'elle attend. Elle attend un don complet et volontaire de ta part._

\- J'ai l'impression de parler à un psy…

 _\- J'ai bien peur qu'il t'en faille un… mais aucun de mes autres macchabées de copains ne voulait prendre le job. Un cas désespéré, qu'ils disaient…_

Remus lui tira la langue (mentalement) mais il écoutait. Il savait qu'il ne fallait pas seulement qu'il veuille empêcher Tonks d'être malheureuse, mais se convainque qu'il pouvait être celui qui la rendrait heureuse.

Il ne fallait pas qu'il attende que le regard amoureux de la Belle rende la Bête belle. Il fallait qu'il se voit comme méritant le bonheur et capable de contribuer à celui d'une autre personne. Nymphadora Tonks, il va y avoir du changement dans l'air…

.

.

Le lendemain matin, Nymphadora se réveilla chez ses parents avec une douleur cuisante au bras gauche. Elle regarda la brûlure que Greyback lui avait infligée. Sa mère l'aurait fait disparaître avec un onguent, mais elle avait choisi de la faire guérir à la Moldue. Pour se souvenir.

Elle se regarda dans le miroir.

Son ancien soi lui manquait. Réellement, maintenant. Elle attrapa sa baguette et commença à utiliser les sorts de Métamorphose qu'elle avait appris pour ses BUSEs et oublié aussitôt son examen passé.

L'homme a modelé et domestiqué son corps depuis la nuit des temps. Mais pour Nymphadora, ce n'avait jamais été une habitude. Elle n'avait jamais eu besoin de s'épiler, de se maquiller, de faire un régime, du sport, de prendre soin de sa peau, de se poser la question d'une teinture, d'un piercing, d'un tatouage, de lunettes, d'un appareil dentaire, de la taille de ses vêtements ou chaussures. Certains pouvaient considérer ça comme une bénédiction : pas de complexes possibles, quand on pouvait explorer toutes les possibilités de la plastique humaine. Mais pas de connaissance de son propre corps non plus.

Elle n'était pas parfaite, ça, elle le savait. Parce qu'elle avait le pouvoir de tout faire, elle savait qu'un corps parfait n'existait pas - cela n'avait pas de sens. Quand elle se donnait un visage symétrique, les gens fronçaient les sourcils comme si elle était étrange… et quand elle se donnait un « beau » visage, canonique, une silhouette digne de ces stars hollywoodiennes sur lesquelles tout le monde fantasmait, elle attirait l'attention de gens qui ne la regardait plus dans les yeux.

Elle avait pensé qu'elle ne pourrait jamais être capable de se re-glisser dans son ancienne peau. Mais ce matin-là, après avoir fait un tour du jardin de ses parents, et vu que les petits têtards de la mare s'étaient transformés en grenouilles et barbotaient sous le soleil, elle sut aussi qu'elle pourrait un jour se transformer de nouveau. Avec quelques efforts et une bonne raison de marquer le coup, elle saurait redevenir la Tonks fantasque et d'apparence insouciante d'avant, la femme-papillon qui se changeait en un froncement de sourcil.

Elle regardait donc autrement le visage en forme de cœur… les cheveux châtains, un peu plus ternes que ceux de sa mère… les yeux gris, indéniablement Black, mais qui avaient quelque chose du bleu de ceux de son père… ses lèvres toutes rondes comme celle d'un bébé… son nez moyen, commun... sa silhouette élancée et musclée, mais plus petite qu'avant… son teint frais mais pâle.

La Nymphadora qu'elle avait longtemps voulu connaître. Celle qui lui avait été longtemps cachée. Maintenant qu'elle l'avait, ce n'était pas qu'elle n'en voulait plus. Mais elle voulait l'avoir comme une possibilité parmi d'autres. Elle en avait marre de devoir mettre de la couleur sur elle, en utilisant des moyens extérieurs, du maquillage, des vêtements. Avant, c'était elle qui amenait la couleur dans une paysage gris. A présent, elle était grise, et son environnement coloré.

Elle ne voulait plus être déçue par son apparence. Finalement, il semblerait que c'était dans son caractère changeant que résidait son identité. Elle avait toujours été une femme de paradoxe.

Elle avait été _si_ sûre que connaître son visage, abstrait de tout changement magique, l'aiderait à savoir ce qu'elle était au fond. Mais il semblait qu'elle sache moins qui elle était maintenant qu'avant.

D'un geste lent, elle décrocha le miroir du mur, et le posa dans la poubelle à côté d'elle.

Et elle sut une chose.

Elle avait arrêté d'attendre Remus.

.

.

Pardon pour le retard _!_ (PS : Admirez le pitoyable jeu de mot du nom de chapitre) _Accio reviews_ et _Accio_ soleil de l'été!


	24. Chapter 23 : Double, Toil and Trouble

**Chapitre 23** \- Double, toil and trouble

.

.  
Ginny regarda Harry s'approcher de la table des Gryffondors. Son passage était marqué par les regards noirs. Que le capitaine de l'équipe ne puisse pas jouer à cause d'une heure de retenue était une disgrâce, pour la plupart. Elle ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle était ravie. Mais elle ne le blâmerait certainement pas d'avoir défendu sa peau contre Malefoy. En revanche, ça la forçait à jouer au rôle d'Attrapeur, où elle était bonne, mais pas excellente, et Dean avait réintégré l'équipe. Et ça, ça ne l'enchantait pas.

 _Trois cents points d'avance_ , lui répétait son cerveau dès qu'elle avait un moment de libre dans ses révisions. _Trois cents points d'avance ou on n'aura que la deuxième place_ … Visiblement, l'ambition n'était pas uniquement un trait Serpentard…

\- Salut, dit rapidement Harry sans la regarder dans les yeux.

\- Salut, dit-elle, confiante.

Sa pokerface Weasley était de plus en plus efficace. Il avait fallu deux jours à Harry pour se rendre qu'elle ne le regardait ni avec déception ni avec colère (dans un second temps, du moins) et depuis, il souriait beaucoup plus. Hermione disait que c'était bon signe, mais pour Ginny, il fallait des signes _un peu_ plus évidents.

\- J'ai entendu Rogue parler… ta retenue aura lieu dans les cachots.

\- Ca t'étonne ? C'est le seul endroit où il me sera impossible de savoir ce qu'il se passe sur le terrain...

Elle hocha la tête. Il suffisait de voir à l'œuvre la haine que lui vouait Rogue pour y croire.

Pansy Parkinson leur lança un regard mauvais en passant près de leur table.

\- En fait, je n'ai plus très faim… fit Harry un peu pâle. A tout à l'heure…

-A tout à l'heure !

Hermione arrivait, _Gazette_ en main. Typique. La préfète la vit trop tard pour faire demi-tour, mais elle ne sut pas non plus si elle devait s'asseoir ou non. Leur dispute de la veille était un souvenir encore récente.

Ginny lui fit un petit sourire et libéra la place à côté d'elle. Hermione s'y assit, un peu raide.

\- Je suis… commencèrent-elles en même temps.

\- Désolée, acheva Ginny. Je n'aurai jamais dû dire ça.

\- Le Quidditch est ton domaine, soupira Hermione. C'est vrai.

\- Les relations humaines et les livres sont les tiens, répliqua Ginny.

Les deux filles se sourirent. Elles comprenaient toutes les deux l'importance et la valeur de l'excuse et du pardon. Elles avaient réellement signé leur amitié dans la période qui avait suivi la fermeture de la Chambre des Secrets. A l'époque, plus aucune fille (et très peu de garçons) n'adressait la parole à Ginny. Même auprès des professeurs, elle était tombée en disgrâce. Ginny ne leur en avait pas voulu de la mettre ainsi au ban : après tout, lâcher un monstre tueur dans une école _était_ grave. Mais Hermione avait continué à lui adresser la parole, une fois qu'on l'avait dé-pétrifiée. Et pas seulement parce que Ginny était la sœur de Ron. Elle savait ce que c'était qu'être une marginale. Elle ne se serait peut-être pas autant rapprochée d'Harry et Ron si les seules autres filles Gryffondors de sa promotion n'avaient pas été Lavande et Parvati.

\- Chacun son métier et les vaches seront bien gardées, acquiesça Hermione.

\- Tu as de la chance que je comprenne tes métaphores moldues…

.

.

.

Cho Chang. Bien entendu. Comment avait-elle pu oublier ? se demanda Ginny en fixant la capitaine de l'équipe adverse, une main protégeant ses yeux du soleil. Elle savait qu'Harry s'était d'abord intéressé à Cho Chang pour ses dispositions en vol.

En l'absence de capitaine, Katie Bell, leur doyenne, serra la main de la belle Serdaigle, dont les cheveux noirs brillaient au soleil.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, le match ne devint pas seulement une confrontation (décisive) entre Gryffondor et Serdaigle, mais une affaire personnelle. Bon… elle faisait toujours des matchs une affaire personnelle. Mais elle n'avait jamais eu autant envie de mettre la pâtée à une équipe. De faire mordre la poussière à l'ex d'Harry.

Elle vit Bill et Fleur lui faire signe depuis les gradins. Elle avait eu peur que la présence de la Vélane ne déconcentre son frère, mais visiblement, elle eut l'effet inverse. Ron bomba le torse et enfourcha son balai d'un air décidé. Elle savait qu'il ne décevrait ni Harry, ni son frère, ni sa Maison. Pas aujourd'hui.

\- Ginny ! appela Hermione en s'approchant de l'endroit où l'équipe attendait le sifflet d'envoi de Mme Bibine. C'est un sort que j'ai trouvé à la bibliothèque.

Ginny lut le parchemin et fit signe à l'équipe de faire de même. _Occidens_ , pensa-t-elle dans sa tête. Ses yeux furent aussitôt protégés du soleil, mais sans que sa vision latérale ne fut altérée, contrairement aux Serdaigle, qui portaient des lunettes de soleil.

\- Merci, Hermione. Tu vois que tu y connais quelque chose…

\- Je t'en prie. Ecrase-les.

Ginny sourit, ses yeux bleus enfin protégés lançant des étincelles d'enthousiasme. Chang les regardait d'un air ennuyé. Visiblement, elle ne connaissait pas ce sort. Ginny ne relâcha pas son attention. Elles savaient qu'elles jouaient toutes les deux de manière différente. La Gryffondor se reposait sur son intuition, son instinct, une fois qu'elle était dans les airs, la Serdaigle et son équipe sur leur raison et les stratégies de jeu qu'ils avaient répétées en amont.

Si son style à elle les faisait gagner, Ginny le prendrait comme un signe qu'il pourrait séduire Harry sur un autre plan que le Quidditch.

Ce fut le coup d'envoi. Son pied frappa le sol d'un coup sec et elle s'éleva dans les airs. Cho était déjà plusieurs mètres en avance. Elle aurait dû demander son Eclair de Feu à Harry. Son Brossdur aurait du mal à se maintenir à la vitesse de Cho.

Serdaigle jouait en formations si parfaites, qu'on les aurait crues copiées d'un livre. Et malheureusement, elles fonctionnaient. Ron fit de son mieux, mais la feinte d'April Montgomery avait été parfaite. Ginny analysait chaque mètre carré du stade, mais en vain, le Vif d'Or ne semblait pas vouloir sortir de sa cachette tout de suite.

Ses craintes s'apaisèrent un peu quand Peakes et Coote assommèrent le meilleur scoreur de Serdaigle, à la huitième minute de jeu (vingt-dix pour eux). Le but n'était pas de jouer au bowling, mais d'un autre côté, elle y voyait mieux sur le terrain, et les Poursuiveurs du camp des lions en profitèrent. Mais les Serdaigles, aussi efficaces qu'une phalange hoplitique, réorganisèrent rapidement leur jeu. Dean, Katie et Demelza étaient très bons, mais Ginny avait malgré tout conscience que si elle avait joué à leur poste, l'équipe aurait eu quatre-vingt et non quarante points d'avance au bout d'une demi-heure.

Lorsqu'ils dépassèrent les cent-vingt points (cinquante pour Serdaigle), elle commença à surveiller Cho Chang. Lunettes de soleil ou pas, elle était réputée pour ses feintes, mais aussi pour ses bons yeux. Ginny ne pouvait pas se permettre de la perdre de vue, alors elle la suivit, à distance suffisante pour pouvoir fondre sur la balle dorée sans que sa trajectoire ne soit coupée, si besoin était.

\- Chambers dans la surface de but et… il marque ! dit énergiquement le professeur McGonagall dans le mégaphone, sans laisser paraître sa déception. Robins reprend la balle, qui passe à Thomas, puis Robins, puis Thomas qui marque ! Dix points pour Gryffondor !

Le Vif apparut au bout de deux heures de jeu. Les deux équipes avaient la niaque et Ginny savait que Serdaigle irait jusqu'au bout pour remporter le championnat. Ginny était en train de regarder dans la direction de son frère, quand elle vit un éclat au coin de son œil. Elle pensa d'abord sincèrement que c'était Fleur qui l'éblouissait, tellement la lueur était proche des gradins. Puis elle fondit sur la tribune avant que Cho n'ait la chance de comprendre ce qui se passait. Les cris des supporters alertèrent la capitaine de Serdaigle qui la suivit aussitôt. La petite balle dorée vira alors à droite, en les forçant à descendre vers le sol à pleine vitesse. Ginny savait que son balai aurait du mal à suivre si elle lui demandait de remonter en chandelle à cette vitesse-là, mais aussi qu'elle ne pouvait pas laisser Cho attraper le Vif. Elle tendit la main et tenta même d'attraper le balai de la Serdaigle, ce qu'elle savait être interdit, mais en vain.

Et Demelza Robins fit alors la chose la plus intelligente et la plus stupide à la fois. Elle coupa la trajectoire de Cho. Sauf que Coote avait eu la même idée, mais lui, en envoyant un Cognard plutôt qu'en se déplaçant. Il y eut un _crac_ atroce, et les deux filles s'écrasèrent par terre pendant que Ginny remontait en l'air. Le Vif s'était bien sûr enfui, et Ginny demanda un temps mort. Mme Bibine et Mme Pomfresh se précipitèrent sur les deux filles. Demelza s'était cassé la cheville, mais refusa tout net d'arrêter en disant qu'elle n'avait besoin que de ses mains et de sa tête pour marquer. Ginny savait que c'était ça ou McLaggen la remplaçait. Et au risque que sa Poursuiveuse défaille, elle préférait que l'équipe garde son enthousiasme, sa synergie et son énergie, choses que Cormac avait le don de pomper.

Cho semblait contusionnée, mais bien sûr, elle non plus ne déclara pas forfait. Pas quand Serdaigle avait 120 points et Gryffondor 280. Les deux équipes s'hydratèrent et Ginny prit l'équipe à part. Etonnamment, Katie et Ron la laissèrent jouer le rôle de capitaine sans broncher.

\- Tu nous as fait de magnifiques arrêts, Ron, mais ne t'arrête pas maintenant, Serdaigle va tout faire pour éviter que l'écart se creuse… S'ils remontent, je ne pourrai pas attraper le Vif où on perdra la première place… et si Cho le voit, c'est la fin… Elle a un _Nimbus_ , je ne pourrai pas la rattraper… Le coup du Cognard était magnifique, Coote, mais vous n'êtes pas censés viser l'Attrapeur… Vous avez de la chance que Bibine n'ait pas sifflé de pénalty, donc _restez_ à vos postes… Par contre, tentez un petit Woollongong Shimmy, ça va désarçonner les autres… Dean… commença-t-elle un peu craintive à l'idée de lui donner des conseils, tu fatigues leur Gardien, c'est bien, mais tu es un très bon défenseur, va plus en arrière du terrain… Katie… tu es royale, marque-nous encore quelques buts… Prêts ?

\- Prêts, sourit Katie. Ce stade va rugir, on te le promet.

Ginny sourit. Plus loin, Cho lui faisait face. Elle la toisa et enfourcha son balai. Demelza monta sur le sien avec l'aide de Dean, mais ne fit paraître aucune trace de douleur sur son visage.

\- Ginny ! cria une voix familière depuis les gradins.

Une jeune femme aux cheveux châtains et aux grands yeux gris la regardait. Ginny ne reconnut pas le visage, mais le sourire et le T-shirt Bizarr'Sisters lui mirent la puce à l'oreille. Tant qu'on ne légiferera pas sur le port des jeans à trous, elle en connaissait une qui ne s'en passerait pas…

\- Tonks !

\- Salut !

Mais Mme Bibine venait de siffler la fin de la mi-temps.

\- Je dois y aller !

\- Attrape-moi ce fichu Vif d'Or ! cria Tonks en riant, avant de retourner s'asseoir à côté d'Hagrid.

Le jeu reprit, plus déterminé, et plus violent aussi. Dean évita un Cognard de justesse et perdit le Souafle, et l'action fut trop brève pour que Ron puisse arrêter le but suivant. Il se ressaisit pourtant rapidement et arrêta avec une magistrale figure d'étoile de mer la tentative de marquer suivante.

 _\- Weasley est notre roi_ ! s'époumonna la tribune en rouge et or. _Avec lui le Souafle ne rentre pas… !_

Ginny éclata de rire en voyant Fleur faire des petits signes de la main au Gardien de Serdaigle, qui lui répondit avec un air béat… et laissa passer le Souafle envoyé par Demelza. McGonagall eut beaucoup de mal à ne pas rire pendant qu'elle annonçait le nouveau score de Gryffondor. Cho traversa le terrain pour aller enguirlander son Gardien. Ginny et Bill échangèrent un regard et éclatèrent de rire. Sacrés Weasley.

A midi et demi, elle avait déjà décidé d'ériger un autel à Demelza, Dean et Katie. Elle avait craint que son ancien petit-ami ignore ses conseils, mais il n'en fut rien, et le trio de Poursuiveurs, organisé pour que chacun soit à la place où il était le meilleur, faisait des merveilles. Les trajectoires en zigzag rendaient les Serdaigles perplexes, comme elle l'avait prévu, et Gryffondor en profita largement.

Ginny calculait dans sa tête de manière frénétique. 300 à 140 pour Gryffondor. Si elle attrapait le Vif d'Or maintenant, ils auraient les 300 points d'avance qui leur assureraient la première place… mais il suffisait que Serdaigle marque un point de plus et ce serait en vain qu'elle attraperait le Vif.

 _Petit, petit Vif d'or, viens voir maman… petit petit…_ pensa-t-elle en parcourant le stade d'un air inquiet.

Cho revenait déjà vers le milieu du terrain, son Gardien dégrisé bien en face de ses buts, quand Ginny le vit enfin. Cho et elle étaient à égales distances, et elle savait que si Cho regardait dans la bonne direction, elle n'avait aucune chance de la rater. La distraction semblait donc sa seule option.

Alors Ginny fonça non pas sur le Vif, mais sur elle. Cho s'immobilisa et regarda derrière elle en pensant que Ginny l'avait vu par-là. Au moment où elles allaient se percuter, Ginny tourna sèchement à droite, cette-fois-ci vers le Vif, et Cho vit enfin la minuscule balle dorée. Elles furent rapidement côtes à côtes et le Vif fila vers les cieux.

 _De l'audace, Ginny. De l'au-da-ce_. Le tacle transylvanien n'était jamais recommandé… mais elle ne pouvait plus jouer d'autre carte.

\- Hé Cho ! Comment va Marietta ? Son dermatologue n'est pas trop désespéré ? Je suis sûre que si elle venait s'excuser, Hermione lui enlèverait tout ça !

Cho continua de fixer le Vif tandis qu'elles s'élevaient dans les airs, consciente que Ginny essayait de la déconcentrer. Mais quand Ginny fit semblant de lui donner un coup de boule, sa concentration se heurta aux réflexes de son corps. Cho ferma les yeux et protégea instinctivement son visage. Pour une fois qu'elle choisissait l'instinct à la raison, pensa Ginny, désolée. Lâcher le manche de son balai avait été une erreur, et perdre des yeux le Vif une autre…

Ginny donna toute la puissance de son balai et soupira de soulagement en sentant le métal froid sous ses doigts. Mme Bibine siffla et elle se laissa doucement redescendre vers la terre ferme. Ses oreilles auraient besoin de beaucoup de repos après être passées aussi près des tribunes.

Ses deux frères la portèrent en triomphe jusqu'aux professeurs Bibine et McGonagall, toutes les deux souriantes. Katie Bell reçut la coupe sous les acclamations, mais ce fut à Ginny qu'elle la tendit en premier.

\- Gryffondor ! Gryffondor ! scandaient les gradins.

\- Tu le mérites, fit la voix de Cho Chang à sa droite.

Ginny répondit par un sourire humble. Pourquoi avait-elle l'impression que ce commentaire aussi ne concernait pas seulement le Quidditch ?

\- Gin !

Ginny serra Tonks dans ses bras.

\- Mais tu es toute petite !

\- C'est ma taille naturelle, rit l'Auror.

Ginny la dévisagea.

\- Tout est naturel ?

\- J'ai beau connaître le plasticien de Celestina Moldubec, je te promets que oui !

\- Ça fait bizarre… mais j'aime bien, sourit Ginny.

\- Et puis je peux toujours faire ça, dit Tonks en sortant sa baguette.

Sa coupe à la garçonne fut aussitôt méchée de rouge et d'or.

\- Allez, file faire la fête, dit Tonks en voyant que l'équipe l'attendait. Mais _écris_ -moi !

\- Promis !

Un peu plus loin, Slughron fendait la foule de Gryffondors en compagnie d'une femme athlétique que Ginny ne reconnut qu'après. Celle-ci disait d'une voix forte.

\- Et vous dites qu'Harry Potter est habituellement le capitaine ? Eh bien en plus d'excellents réflexes, cette fille sait diriger une équipe ! J'ai entendu ce qu'elle disait aux autres joueurs, c'était une excellente analyse de leur jeu, aussi globale et précise qu'aurait pu être la mienne... Ne la quittez pas de vue, mon cher Horace, à mon avis, c'est une joueuse professionnelle en devenir…

\- Et encore, vous ne l'avez vue que sur un balai, pas une baguette à la main… disait Slughorn avec son petit rire mondain.

-… Hermione ? fit Ginny d'une voix faible.

\- Oui ?

\- Dis-moi que ce n'était pas _Gwenog Jones_.

\- Oh que si.

Le retour au château ne fut qu'effusions et chants de victoire. Ron revint d'un raid aux cuisines sous les acclamations et Dean déploya des bannières incroyables qu'il avait dessinées lui-même. Alors quand Harry entra par le portrait de la Grosse Dame sous les cris de joie, elle sut que c'était le moment ou jamais.

S'il la rejetait, elle pourrait mettre ça sur le compte de la Bièraubeurre et de l'euphorie générale, mais elle doutait d'avoir besoin de cette excuse. Parce que quand leurs regards se croisèrent, ils firent le même mouvement.

Une parfaite symétrie, jusqu'au bout. Les yeux d'abord, puis les pieds, les bras et enfin les lèvres.

.

.  
 _Harry Potter sort avec moi_ ! scandait la lettre sonore que Ginny lui avait envoyée.

Une Beuglante joyeuse que Tonks avait aimantée à son frigo tellement elle l'avait faite rire. Elle y reconnaissait bien la Ginny extatique, d'amour et de fierté. C'avait été un beau jour pour elle, entre le match et… ses suites.

Tonks enfila ses bottes en caoutchouc à pois verts. Elle s'apprêtait à rendre une visiter au Terrier, et elle ne se ferait pas avoir une… huitième fois par la flaque de boue de la zone de transplanage.

Molly était dans la balancelle du porche et semblait plongée dans le désespoir (et les faire-part).

\- Début juin, ce n'est pas un peu tard pour les envoyer ? dit malicieusement Tonks en s'asseyant sur les marches à côté d'elle.

\- J'ai voulu reculer l'échéance au maximum, grommela-t-elle.

\- Tu ne pensais vraiment pas qu'ils étaient sérieux à ce point, hein ? Je les ai vus hier, Molly, ils sont vraiment très amoureux, tu sais.

\- Oh, je _sais_ , crois-moi. Mais quand ton fils aîné te demande de choisir entre lui et elle, ça fait du mal.

Tonks soupira. Molly se frotta les yeux et lança de nouveau un coup d'œil à la liste des invités.

\- Mais qui invite _Viktor Krum_ à son mariage ? Qui ?! J'ai assez de sept enfantls pour m'expliquer qui c'est ! On n'a clairement pas le standing pour accueillir une star internationale de Quidditch ! Rien que le prix du hibou express vers la Bulgarie va me coûter plus cher que ma robe !

\- Ginny et Harry sont ensemble, chantonna Tonks, certaine que la nouvelle l'arrêterait de bougonner.

\- Une Française ! Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que ce soit une Fran… QUOI ?

\- Ta fille et Harry sortent enfin ensemble, répéta patiemment Tonks, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

\- Mais… Où, quand, comment ?

\- Après que ta fille a brillamment porté Gryffondor à la victoire de la Coupe de Quidditch, il y a eu la fête et ils se sont embrassés…

\- Par Merlin ! dit Molly encore sous le choc. Je me disais bien qu'il pouvait se passer quelque chose entre eux, mais je désespérais un peu…

\- On se le disait tous, rit Tonks. Ah, et Ron et sa petite amie ont rompu.

\- Allélouia, fit Molly. Si maintenant il pouvait se trouver une fille qui ressemble un peu plus à Hermione… _ou_ Hermione elle-même…

Elles sourirent.

\- Tu connais bien Fleur ?

\- Moins que vous, j'en suis sûre.

\- Bill dit que je ne la vois pas comme il la voit parce qu'elle n'était pas dans l'Ordre jusque récemment. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'elle a fait.

Nymphadora fixa le poulailler.

\- Elle a pas mal œuvré pour faire disparaître dans la nature les Nés-moldus les plus menacés. Elle a couvert les mouvements bancaires de leurs comptes jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient en sécurité – et ceux de Sirius, à l'époque. Sans parler de ses rondes dans l'Allée des Embrumes… En fait, elle en a fait autant que nous, mais toute seule.

\- Dumbledore ne lui faisait pas confiance.

\- Au risque de te vexer, Molly, c'est parce qu'il avait les mêmes a priori que toi. Et jusqu'ici, je les trouve injustifiés. J'ai déjà combattu à ses côtés, Molly. Tu la trouves peut-être trop maniérée… trop française, mais c'est quelqu'un de droit et je ne doute pas un instant qu'elle aime Bill.

Molly acquiesça.

\- Je ne me résous pas à préparer le mariage. Je sais que Bill a tout réparti entre ses frères, Ginny et ses amis parce qu'il savait que ça m'agaçait.

Tonks le savait. La commande des arrangements floraux (coûteux mais magnifiques) étaient sa mission.

\- Il est peut-être temps d'enterrer la hache de guerre, à trois mois du mariage, non ? Je sais que tu meures d'envie de le préparer, ce mariage… c'est ton fils aîné, sourit-elle.

Molly eut un sourire un peu coupable.

\- Bon, tu n'es pas venue écouter une future belle-mère parler de sa future belle-fille… Tu as revu Remus, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je sais qu'il est passé à la maison, Molly, rit Tonks. Alberforth n'avait plus une seule chambre salubre après la dernière attaque de Détraqueur.

L'homme attaqué avait tenté de se débarrasser du Gardien d'Azkaban avec des sorts d'attaques, dont plusieurs _Incendio_. Autant dire que ça ne l'avait pas sauvé, mais que la Tête de Sanglier avait un peu souffert.

Tonks sortit un parchemin de sa poche.

\- J'ai accidentellement embarqué ça avec moi le jour où on s'est retrouvés face à Greyback.

C'était juste une feuille de brouillon. Remus avait déjà tendance à gribouiller sur des blocs de feuilles pour se vider la tête, du temps où ils étaient colocataires au 12 Square Grimmaurt. Molly jeta un œil. Remus avait écrit plusieurs fois le nom de Nymphadora. Et des citations ou des mots brutalement rayées. On pouvait quand même lire dans un coin un début de lettre, et dans un autre _"You have witchcraft in your lips"._

\- Je suis _vraiment_ tombée amoureuse d'un prof…

\- Oh, Shakespeare est toujours une valeur sûre… Arthur m'en lisait aussi à une époque…

\- Sauf que je n'étais pas sensée tomber là-dessus.

\- Ca confirme qu'il t'aime.

\- Ca confirme qu'il ne veut pas m'aimer.

\- Au risque de faire de la philosophie de comptoir, s'il y a bien une chose que me disputer avec Bill m'a appris, c'est que les choses qui nous paraissent mauvaises ou douloureuses dans notre vie sont peut-être celles qui nous apprennent le plus…

\- Ca forge le caractère et tout ça ? Molly, c'est ta façon de me dire d'abandonner ?

\- Grands dieux, non ! Rentre-lui dans le lard et force-le à se rendre compte qu'il serait bien plus heureux avec toi – et toi avec – qu'en vivant toute sa vie en vieux célibataire.

\- J'ai déjà essayé. Je suis _fatiguée_. A lui de se secouer, maintenant.

Elle était réellement fatiguée d'essayer. Malone avait raison. Le papillon retournait se coucher, il allait se recentrer sur lui-même et attendre que le loup soit prêt ou qu'il grandisse tout seul. Qu'est-ce qu'aimer Remus lui avait appris ? Qu'elle ne détestait finalement pas tant que ça être Métamorphomage. Que c'était les réactions qu'avaient les gens et leur regard qu'elle n'aimait pas. Et étant donné que, même sans pouvoirs, leur regard était toujours aussi critique, autant redevenir cette bonne vieille Tonks aux cheveux violets.

Tonks murmura la formule et regarda ses cheveux changer de couleur.

\- Je vais la jouer femme forte. Attendre qu'il rampe à mes pieds. Mais clairement, d'ici une semaine j'aurai besoin d'un autre rendez-vous avec ma psy préférée, parce que ça n'arrivera pas.

\- C'est moi, ta psy préférée ?

\- J'espère que tu n'as pas encore pensé au tarif, parce que je vais y laisser toute ma paye…

\- Moi qui cherchais comment financer le mariage…

.

\- " _The course of true love never did run smooth"_ chantonna Sirius.

\- Sirius?

 _\- Non, Shakespeare._

Elle rit et fit se retourner un couple qu'elle venait de croiser dans la rue.

 _\- Tu es de retour? Tu m'avais manqué._

\- Merci.

 _\- Pas de quoi._

\- Mais évite de me faire rire en pleine rue, s'il-te-plaît.

 _\- Je ne peux pas vraiment m'empêcher d'être hilarant._

\- Et ça va, niveau petites amies, de l'autre côté ?

 _\- Ne parle pas des questions qui fâchent. Les macchabées se battent pour mon corps._

Elle s'esclaffa.

\- Je vais écrire à Ginny pour l'encourager avec ses BUSEs, tu veux glisser un mot à propos du nouveau petit couple en vue de Poudlard ?

 _\- « Sortez couverts » ?_

\- Sirius !

 _\- Quoi ?_

.  
.

.  
Rogue s'arrêta pour laisser passer les élèves retardataires. Il allait devoir surveiller l'écrit des BUSEs de Métamorphose (le Directeur était absent et Minerva devait rencontrer le Conseil d'administration). Quoi que Dumbledore cherche, il devait être sur une bonne piste car il ne délaissait jamais ce genre de réunion importante.

Il entendit l'éclat de rire de la fille Weasley derrière lui.

\- L'examen commencera sans vous dans deux minutes !

Le sourire d'Harry et de Ginny se figea légèrement. Ils savaient tous les deux qu'une réponse un tant soit peu interprétable comme insolente vaudrait des points à Gryffondor, et ils allaient éviter, à quelques semaines de la fin des cours.

\- J'arrive, professeur, dit Ginny.

Gêné par la présence du professeur, Harry lui serra juste la main.

\- Courage, c'est la même chose qu'un examen de fin d'année. Hermione t'a coachée, tu ne _peux_ pas rater, dit-il.

\- A tout à l'heure.

Rogue leva les yeux au ciel et se racla la gorge.

En réalité, il était toujours choqué par la vue du petit couple. La ressemblance avec James et Lily était frappante. Le garçon brun à lunettes et la jolie rouquine étaient différents, mais pas assez pour qu'il ne pense pas à ses propres années d'étude.

\- Vous allez être en retard, professeur ! fit Ginny parce qu'il s'attardait.

Elle lui lança un regard rieur. Rogue n'avait pas le temps de lui enlever des points.

Il surveillait l'examen depuis une heure quand son avant-bras le brûla violemment. Son maître l'appelait, et il ne _pouvait_ pas partir. Voldemort devait le savoir. Il réfléchit. Le membre de l'Ordre le plus proche et le moins occupé était Nymphadora Tonks. Il envoya le _Patronus_ sans grand espoir, mais vingt minutes plus tard, l'Auror apparut, son visage légèrement altéré pour ne pas déconcentrer – il le devinait - la fille Weasley.

Rogue avait toujours trouvé Nymphadora Tonks agaçante, parce que trop bruyante et enthousiaste et vivante, mais jamais ennuyeuse. Alors que cette Nymphadora sans éclat, qui acceptait de lui rendre service sans broncher, _était_ ennuyeuse.

\- Merci.

Il pensait que sa politesse la surprendrait, mais elle répondit un vague « Pas de quoi ».

Rogue se changea en chauve-souris et voleta jusqu'au portail de l'école. Williamson ne broncha pas, comme d'habitude. Il transplana devant les Trois Balais et Apparut au milieu. Rogue sut au regard de Voldemort qu'il allait être interrogé et ferma immédiatement son esprit.

Il se représenta ces vieux cinémas moldus, avec toile blanche et vidéoprojecteur. Il ne projetait que ce qu'il désirait sur la toile, coupant les parties des bandes de super 8 qu'il voulait garder secrètes, et sélectionnant ainsi les informations auxquelles avaient accès son maître.

\- Severus… sussura la voix glaçante du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

\- Monseigneur, le salua-t-il.

\- Interrompu pendant tes obligations de professeur ?

\- Oui, mais ce n'est pas grave, j'ai trouvé à me libérer.

\- Tu seras ravi de savoir que la fille Tonks a arrêté Greyback avant qu'il n'ait pu tuer le loup-garou de l'Ordre. Elle a mis tout le Ministère à sa recherche.

\- Comment Greyback a-t-il réussi à se mettre dans un tel pétrin, je me le demande, grinça Rogue.

L'ombre d'un sourire passa sur le visage de reptile. Il avait toujours été clair que Rogue méprisait Greyback.

\- Qui a dénoncé Lupin ?

Une certaine Maud Ale-Towney. Acquise à la cause. Il ne s'est douté de rien, il pensait qu'il avait réussi à la convaincre, mais elle a très rapidement vu de quel camp il était. Mais maintenant, Lupin connait le nom de nos… collaborateurs.

\- Leurs surnoms, vous voulez dire. Ils ont bien trop peur de ce que le Ministère pourrait faire avec leurs vrais noms…des registres...

\- Assure-toi qu'il ne dise rien.

\- Bien entendu. Est-ce tout… monseigneur ?

\- Non… à chaque fois que Dumbledore s'absentera, désormais, préviens Drago.

\- Dois-je en déduire que sa mission touchera bientôt à sa fin ?

\- Peut-être bien. Allez, retourne donc à tes copies à corriger.

Bellatrix éclata de rire. Rogue lui lança un regard noir.

Elle ignorait que c'était lui qui allait devoir tuer l'homme à qui il devait ses quinze dernières années de rédemption.

.

.

 _34) Citez les quatre exceptions à la loi de Gamp._

Ginny sourit. Elle comptait bien gagner des points bonus avec cette question-ci.

.

.  
.

\- Comment ça s'est passé ? dit Hermione quand elle sortit de son examen de Défense, le dernier de la semaine.

\- Je vise un Effort Exceptionnel. Merci Fleur.

\- Fleur ? dit Hermione.

\- Elle m'a pas mal aidé pendant les vacances… mais tu n'étais pas mal non plus, rit Ginny.

\- J'espère bien, sourit-elle.

\- Il y avait une question sur les créatures humanoïdes et séductrices. Je sais qu'ils attendaient les sirènes, mais j'ai quand même rajouté les Vélanes…

Ginny cherchait Harry des yeux. Elle avait pensé qu'il l'attendrait à la sortie de son dernier examen. Le temps dehors était parfait pour une sortie près du lac.

\- Dumbledore l'a convoqué, expliqua Hermione, perspicace. Tu sais… ses cours particuliers.

\- « Comment sauver le monde » et autres, oui, je commence à connaître.

Harry n'était pas le seul à être agacé par le peu de temps qu'ils passaient ensemble, entre les révisions de l'un, les retenues de l'autre, et les cours de Dumbledore.

.

Une heure plus tard, Hermione faisait irruption dans son dortoir.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? dit Ginny en lâchant la biographie de Gwendolyn Morgan qu'elle lisait.

Hermione vérifia que le dortoir était vide (ce qui était rapide, car elles n'étaient que deux filles en cinquième année) avant de continuer.

\- Harry et Dumbledore ont quitté l'école. Pour sauver le monde, comme tu dis. Harry est persuadé qu'il va se passer des choses ici ce soir, que Rogue et Malfoy vont en profiter pour faire un gros coup. Il veut qu'on soit sur nos gardes et que tu boives de ça.

\- Tu n'y crois pas, remarqua Ginny en buvant sans enthousiasme le minuscule flacon de Chance Liquide.

\- On se fiche de ce que je crois. Je ne pourrai pas fermer l'œil tant qu'ils ne seront pas rentrés. Patrouiller dans les couloirs après le couvre-feu est mon rôle de préfète, de toute façon…

\- Harry n'aurait rien dit, et certainement pas laissé le _Felix Felicis,_ sans être certain de ce qu'il disait.

\- On verra...

\- On verra. J'ai le droit de faire une sieste post-exam ? Si je dois passer ma nuit debout, autant que ce soit les yeux ouverts… De toute façon, Drago ne tentera rien tant qu'il y aura des élèves dans les couloirs…

\- Ca te laisse jusqu'à dix heures.

Ginny acquiesça.

.

C'était comme si une ombre régnait sur la nuit. Ginny abandonna rapidement l'idée de dormir. L'air était trop lourd, comme avant un orage. Comme si quelque chose se préparait ? lui susurrait une petite voix.

 _Calembredaines_ , pensa-t-elle en regardant par la fenêtre le parc plongé dans l'obscurité, c'est l'absence d'Harry qui m'inquiète. Elle vit Hagrid regagner sa cabane, Crockdur sur ses talons. Parce qu'il y avait très peu de filles en cinquième et sixième année, les deux dortoirs étaient situés sous les toits de la tour. On y avait une vue imprenable sur la propriété de Poudlard.

Après dix longues minutes passées à fixer le baldaquin poussiéreux, elle se décida à se lever, pour mettre à profit ses heures de veille et descendit dans la Salle Commune.

Hermione lui fit signe depuis un fauteuil, avant de reporter son attention sur Pattenrond. Ron et Neville étaient également recroquevillés dans des fauteuils, la Carte du Maraudeur étalée au milieu d'eux. Rares étaient les Gryffondors encore présents. Certains rentraient au compte-goutte, à l'approche du couvre-feu, mais elle imaginait que la plupart étaient encore dans le parc, à profiter de leur soirée.

Harry n'avait pas donné d'heure, mais je suis presque sûre qu'il aurait déjà dû être rentré, dit simplement Ginny.

Les trois autres acquiescèrent avant de reporter leur attention sur la carte. Les couloirs étaient déserts. Professeurs et préfets semblaient faire grève de rondes, à cette période de l'année. En revanche…

\- Bill est là ! s'exclama-t-elle tout à coup.

\- On sait… dit Ron. Tonks et Remus aussi… Ils font des tours de garde avec la vieille McGo.

\- Et… pourquoi est-ce qu'on n'en fait pas autant ?

\- Parce qu'on peut surveiller _toute_ l'école en regardant cette carte et que la tour de Gryffondor est centrale. Autant ne pas se séparer tout de suite.

Ginny fronça les sourcils. Hermione devait vraiment être distraite pour ne pas voir la faille du plan.

\- Mais, sauf erreur de ma part, le bureau de Rogue est à l'autre bout du château… et Harry aurait voulu qu'on le surveille.

\- C'est surtout Drago qu'on observe.

\- Et où il est ?

\- On ne sait pas, dit Neville. On l'a perdu après la bibliothèque et je suis sûr qu'il n'est pas descendu aux cachots.

\- La _Salle sur Demande_ n'apparaît pas sur la carte, fit remarquer Ginny.

\- Mais Bill est passé plusieurs fois devant sans s'arrêter, donc tout est calme là-bas… On attend dix-heures et on avisera.

Ca ne lui plaisait pas, mais elle acquiesça. Au moins, avec tous les élèves qui couraient pour atteindre le portrait de la Grosse Dame avant le couvre-feu, leur sortie ne fut pas remarquée.

Hermione se frotta les yeux.

\- Bon, clairement, on sera les seuls de l'A.D., dit Hermione. Je vais aller surveiller Rogue.

\- Luna arrive, fit remarquer Ron, les yeux fixés sur la Carte. Allez-y ensemble. On va aller devant la Salle sur Demande…

Ginny leva un sourcil. Hermione lui montra un Gallion. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour comprendre.

Dean avait assez mal réagi quand Ron lui avait demandé de les aider et elle doutait que beaucoup d'autres élèves acceptent de les suivre dans une escapade nocturne (faire perdre des points à sa maison, à une semaine des vacances, était impardonnable) organisée sur les seuls doutes d'Harry.

Luna et Hermione étaient les seules à maîtriser les sortilèges de Désillusion mais bientôt, un petit groupe d'ados-caméléons se répartit dans l'école.

.

.

Remus sursauta, avant de relaxer les muscles de son bras. Ce n'était que Tonks.

\- Je vous ai fait peur, professeur ? le salua-t-elle avec un sourire.

\- Tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir, tu m'as habitué à signaler ta position à coup de porte-parapluies renversés.

Tonks sourit.

\- C'est bien calme, hein… Je m'attendais à plus de grabuge le soir du dernier examen…

\- Minerva dit que Poudlard lui a toujours paru trop calme depuis que Sirius n'y étudie plus.

Ils sourirent. Parler de leur ami ne leur faisait plus mal comme avant. Même si les commentaires de Sirius dans leur tête se faisaient plus rares depuis quelques mois.

Ils marchèrent côte à côte jusqu'au prochain escalier. Ils allaient se séparer pour patrouiller chacun dans une aile quand ils entendirent le son de pas qui fonçaient sur eux.

Ils brandirent leurs baguettes, mais virent Ron, Neville et Ginny apparaître de sous une tapisserie, tous recouverts d'une fine couche de ce qui semblait être de l'obsidienne.

\- Tonks ! Remus ! fit Ginny qui tenait à la main un parchemin râpé que Remus aurait reconnu entre mille. Drago a fait entrer des Mangemorts dans le château !

\- C'est impossible, les portes sont…

\- MANGEMORTS DANS LE CHATEAU ! MANGEMORTS DANS LE CHATEAU ! s'écria la petite voix flûtée de Peeves, à l'étage du dessous.

\- Pas par l'entrée ! Par la Salle-sur-Demande ! cria Ginny. Venez !

\- Filius surveillait l'entrée avec McGonagall ! dit Remus. Par ici !

Le Maraudeur en lui n'était pas mort. Il les mena par huit passages secrets différents. Les jeunes Gryffondor n'en connaissaient pas la moitié et ne s'en plaignirent pas.

Ils approchaient de l'escalier de l'entrée quand Tonks les arrêta d'une main.

\- A droite !

Ils avaient juste eu le temps de s'abriter derrière une statue que les premiers sorts fusèrent. Le groupe de Mangemorts était à découvert. Visiblement, la Poudre d'obscurité avait ses limites.

\- J'en voit sept ! compta Ginny en regardant leur reflet dans une armure.

\- J'espère que Filius est allé chercher Rogue… dit Tonks à serrant les dents, son Bouclier géant rudement mis à l'épreuve par la pluie de sorts qui s'abattait sur leur cachette.

\- Hermione et Luna sont là-bas aussi…

\- Désolé, mais on ne va pas pouvoir les attendre...

Il avait à peine fini sa phrase que les voix efficaces de Bill et McGonagall s'opposèrent à celles des Mangemorts. Tonks et Remus sortirent d'un bond de leur abri de marbre et se lancèrent dans le combat.

 _\- Incendio_ ! cria Ginny en visant la robe d'une Mangemort qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

Amycus Carrow éteignit rapidement sa sœur et lança un Sort cuisant dans leur direction, qui manqua inexplicablement Ginny d'un bon mètre.

\- Ce sont des Sangs-purs ou pas ? demanda la Mangemort à un autre.

\- Oui, mais aussi des sales gosses amis d'Harry Potter, répondit la voix de Bellatrix.

Les deux Carrow haussèrent les épaules, puis recommencèrent à lancer des sorts dans leur direction. Ca ne changeait rien pour eux.

 _\- Stupéfix_ ! cria Ron en ratant sa cible, mais de très peu.

Il supposait que le _Felix felicis_ ne pouvait pas à la fois le maintenir en vie et pallier ses capacités en Défense. Il devint rapidement clair que la cible des Mangemorts étaient la tour d'astronomie. Peut-être pensaient-ils qu'avoir le meilleur point de vue du château les aideraient, mais ils ne voyaient pas comment.

Ginny évita un trait bleu, indéniablement gelé, et dévia un trait rouge que McGonagall n'aurait pas pu éviter. Elle avait intérêt à mettre un joli commentaire sur son bulletin, après ça. Elle s'abrita derrière une colonne et ne put s'empêcher d'admirer la technique de Tonks, qui affrontait sans sourciller sa tante et un homme courtaud au regard fanatique. Elle était extrêmement gracieuse, mais pas dans le genre « frêle princesse ». Elle avait plutôt le dynamisme de la danseuse ou de la gymnaste. Cheveux violets ou châtains, elle avait toujours la classe.

 _\- Oppugno_ ! cria une voix familière tandis qu'une pluie d'animaux plumeux fondaient sur la tête d'une des femmes Mangemorts, également trapue.

Ginny se précipita pour prêter main forte à Luna, même si celle-ci ne semblait pas nécessiter d'aide. Ginny eut vaguement le temps de voir Rogue se précipiter dans la bataille, mais elle se reconcentra vaguement sur son duel. Drago semblait penser qu'elle était à sa taille. Ca tombait bien, elle avait envie de se défouler.

 _\- Incarcerem ! Levicorpus_ ! Sale petit… !

Elle se rendit compte que Malefoy était passé à un niveau supérieur, mais elle n'était pas encore très familière des Informulés.

Un Mangemort redescendit de la tour et regarda le champ de bataille, comme à la recherche d'un adversaire à sa taille. Les vitraux anciens brillaient à présent d'un étrange éclat vert, mais aucun d'eux n'y fit attention. La Marque des Ténèbres était vraiment le moindre de leur souci, à ce moment-là.

Ginny eut juste le temps de voir Bill se relever après une douloureuse chute dans les escaliers, quand un Mangemort particulièrement sale, qui prenait très personnellement son duel avec Remus, lança le premier Avada Kedavra. Elle poussa un petit cri, mais ce fut le Mangemort de la tour qui tomba. Remus avait réussi à sauter en dehors de sa trajectoire, avec une grâce surprenante pour sa carrure. Greyback disparut dans le couloir qui menait à la salle d'Astronomie, suivi par Bill.

Drago fut juste assez distrait par son cri pour qu'elle l'atteigne d'un sortilège de Démangeaison.

 _\- Wingardium Leviosa_ ! cria Ron à sa droite.

Elle se serait bien moquée, si l'énorme vase qu'il venait de soulever n'avait pas atteint sa cible et proprement assommé un des Mangemort… et si, bien sûr, elle n'avait pas été en train de livrer un combat potentiellement à mort. Potentiellement, parce que Drago n'avait tenté pour l'instant que des sortilèges mineurs - soit parce qu'il ne pensait pas qu'elle en valait la peine, soit parce qu'il n'en avait pas la volonté.

Il était clair que les Mangemorts n'étaient pas juste venus pour prouver qu'ils étaient capables d'entrer dans l'école. Ils attendaient quelque chose. Drago ne faisait que gagner du temps.

Ils attendent Harry. Et Dumbledore, devina-t-elle. Ils ont dû savoir qu'ils n'étaient pas à l'école. Et s'ils arrivent sans se douter que…

.

 _Encore une réunion de famille_ , pensa Tonks. Sa tante ne se lassait jamais de leurs retrouvailles. Il ne lui avait pas fallu longtemps pour arriver à la même conclusion que Ginny. La Marque des Ténèbres n'était qu'un appât.

Mais combat de façade ou non, ils ne pouvaient pas le laisser s'éterniser. Neville, Luna et Bill étaient hors de son champ de vision, elle ne pouvait pas vérifier leur état, et le Mangemort que Ron avait assommé avait été vite réveillé par Alecto Carrow. Tant de têtes connues à un seul endroit, ç'avait de quoi lui rappeler le boulot…

Le combat était très inégal et ça se ressentait. Gibbon en moins, il y avait toujours trop d'adversaires pour 3 adultes et 3 adolescents.

Elle évita le _Doloris_ lancé par Bellatrix. Ouch, sa tante passait aux choses sérieuses. Elle ne pouvait éternellement y échapper. Mais tout à coup, Bellatrix lança un cri autoritaire, le signal qu'ils attendaient tous, visiblement. Tonks en profita pour réévaluer leurs forces. Il y avait Hermione, Ron et Ginny, tous extrêmement chanceux d'être encore debout, McGonagall, Remus et elle, contre Bellatrix, les Carrow, Greyback… et cet imbécile qui lançait des sorts partout et qui ruinait à lui seul la moitié de ses _Protego_. Drago avait disparu dans les étages, et Tonks soupçonna rapidement Bellatrix de le couvrir. Les autres avaient visiblement reçu l'ordre d'occuper l'Ordre du Phénix.

Comme si elle, Nymphadora Tonks, allait laisser Harry et Dumbledore être ainsi surpris à leur arrivée. Elle se rua à la suite de sa tante, parant maléfice après maléfice, mais n'arriva pas à faire autre chose que l'occuper. Le couloir était étroit et elle espérait sincèrement que les deux corps qu'elle devinait dans l'ombre n'étaient pas de leur camp.

\- Ma chère nièce, ricana Bellatrix, et le fils Londubat ! Mais c'est Noël avant l'heure !

Tonks avait presque envie de dire à Neville de partir, de ne pas tenter de l'aider, mais bien sûr, n'était pas ami d'Harry qui veut. Elle savait que le protéger allait la gêner pour arrêter Bellatrix, mais elle savait aussi que les Gryffondors étaient les pires entêtés qui soit. Il suffisait de regarder Remus.

Elle ne tenta pas de s'approcher de Bellatrix. Clairement, elle avait érigé une forme de protection à la base de l'escalier en colimaçon, et elle ne tenait pas à savoir ce qu'elle faisait aux indésirables. Il lui aurait fallu Remus ou Rogue pour la briser, et malheureusement, elle n'était pas en position de leur demander.

Et puis Neville se précipita.

\- Non !

Mais trop tard. Le garçon fut projeté en arrière comme s'il avait heurté une barrière électrique. Tonks tenta de ralentir sa chute, et Bellatrix en profita pour monter l'escalier. Rogue arrivait. Elle savait qu'il allait tenter de ramener Drago.

Il indiqua la manche de son avant-bras droit, et elle hocha la tête en comprenant. Pas de Mangemort passé ce point, merci. Le sort devait arrêter quiconque ne possédait pas La Marque.

Elle allait s'assurer de l'état de Neville, quand le grand Mangemort blond, Rowle, lui fit face, un sourire suffisant aux lèvres. Clairement, sa carrure lui laissait penser qu'elle était une proie facile. _Même pas en rêve_ , pensa-t-elle.

Elle fut cependant désarçonnée par la brutalité de son attaque. Et elle comprit en voyant Greyback apparaître à ses côtés que c'était parce qu'elle était la dernière personne qui se tenait entre eux et la sortie.

Elle fléchit les jambes, en parfaite position de duelliste. Greyback lui montra les dents (ou devait-elle dire « crocs » ?) en la reconnaissant. Elle lui montra les siennes, nullement impressionnée.

 _\- Bombarda_ ! lança Rowle.

Elle eut juste le temps de reculer en arrière pour se protéger la tête. Greyback passa à sa droite sans demander son reste, mais Rowle fut coincé, comme elle, du mauvais côté de la barrière.

Pas moyen qu'elle en laisse passer un deuxième.

Elle poussa un cri de guerre et enchaîna sans reculer une seule fois : Impedimenta ! Stupéfix ! Obscuro! Stupéfix !

Ils étaient déjà de retour au milieu des combats quand le _Reducto_ brisa les dix dernières marches de l'escalier. Elle faisait confiance à Harry et Dumbledore pour sortir de là...

\- C'est fini ! cria quelqu'un.

Elle venait d'éviter le Doloris de Rowle quand Rogue et le fils Malfoy passèrent en trombe devant eux. Elle pensait qu'il l'emmenait en sécurité, mais l'instant d'après Harry surgit de nulle part au milieu des combats en leur demandant où ils étaient partis. Elle laissa à Ginny le soin de lui répondre : Rowle avait ramené un ami.

 _\- ENDOLORIS_ !

Elle n'hurla pas, mais uniquement parce qu'elle savait qu'elle risquait de déstabiliser quelqu'un. Elle tenta de se concentrer sur ce qui se passait autour d'elle, McGonagall et Alecto, Hermione qui venait de lancer un _Petrificus Totalus_ à Greyback, Ron et son adversaire… Ses poumons semblaient en feu, et elle n'arrivait plus à respirer…

Le _Protego_ vint de sa droite. Elle savait que Remus l'avait lancé, et pourtant il n'avait pas arrêté de protéger les arrières d'Hermione et de Ron. Parfait professeur.

Il ne put cependant pas arrêter le deuxième Impardonnable.

Maugrey l'avait bien formée. Pourtant, elle eut le plus grand mal à repousser l'Imperium. Elle savait pourtant que ce sort était l'arme de ceux qui sentaient qu'ils allaient perdre. Déjà, les Carrow avaient suivi Bellatrix et Greyback à l'extérieur, l'air d'espérer qu'on ne les rattraperait pas avant qu'ils aient atteint les limites du parc.

 _Attaque-le… Attaque-le_ … disait la voix dans sa tête.

Elle n'avait aucune envie d'attaquer Remus, mais ses pieds commençaient à bouger d'eux-mêmes. Clairement, l'Imperium était une spécialité de Rowle parce qu'elle avait rarement dû en combattre un aussi fort.

Il n'y avait qu'une chose à faire dans ces cas-là. Maugrey détestait qu'on ait recours à cette option, mais elle avait le mérite d'être efficace. On ne pouvait pas mettre sous _Imperium_ quelqu'un d'inconscient.

Elle rassembla ses forces et se jeta contre la rambarde en marbre. Elle sentit quelque chose se casser et eut juste le temps, dans ses derniers moments de conscience, d'entendre Ginny lancer un impressionnant :

\- Chauve-furiiiiie !

.

Ginny venait de plonger la scène dans le chaos. Le sorcier qui combattait Tonks avait visiblement une peur terrible des insectes et il se mit à lancer des sorts dans tous les sens, peu inquiet de savoir s'il touchait des gens de son camp ou non. Alecto et Amycus Carrow (son adversaire fétiche du soir) se mirent également à courir vers la porte d'entrée, moins par peur, que parce qu'ils étaient les derniers Mangemorts à ne pas avoir fui.

Ginny fit une roulade sur le côté pour éviter le dernier sort qui ricochait contre les murs - rien que Remus ne puisse arrêter.

Remus se rapprocha de Neville. Un sort l'avait durement touché au ventre, pour ce qu'il pouvait voir. Il se souvint Tonks avait déjà été touchée par un sort similaire l'année précédente et il se tourna vers l'Auror pour lui demander l'anti-sort. Mais, au lieu d'une Tonks debout, il vit Ginny agenouillée à côté d'elle.

La Gryffondor s'écarta pour le laisser passer.

\- Aller chercher madame Pomfresh, dit-il rapidement.

\- Ron est déjà parti la chercher, dit doucement Hermione.

Inutile de se demander si Hermione savait pour Tonks et lui. On parlait de la sorcière qui avait découvert qu'il était un loup-garou en troisième année, alors que la plupart du corps professoral l'ignorait.

\- Allez voir les autres… Si _Enervate_ ne marche pas, revenez me voir.

\- Est-ce qu'on est sûr qu'il n'y en a pas d'autres ? demanda Ginny qui était restée debout.

Luna a pensé qu'il serait judicieux de bloquer la porte de la Salle sur Demande, quand on était avec Flitwick, dit Hermione. Elle a même mis un des fantômes sur le coup, pour nous alerter s'ils tentaient de repasser par là-bas...

Pour l'heure, il semblait surtout que Luna connaissait un nombre assez impressionnant de sortilèges de guérison. Hermione s'éloigna pour aller demander à son professeur de Métamorphose si elle pouvait aider, et aussi, il le suspectait, pour leur laisser de l'espace. Elle avait remarqué comme lui que Tonks respirait.

 _\- Enervate_ !

Tonks ne bougea que faiblement.

 _\- Nym-pha-do-ra_ , je t'interdis de mourir !

Ca marchait à tous les coups.

Elle ouvrit difficilement les yeux et porta la main à l'arrière de sa tête.

\- Bon sang, Remus, on parle de moi, là… je me suis _juste_ auto-assommée…

Il eut un rire sans joie. Cette femme allait vraiment le rendre dingue. Il l'aida à se relever lentement et lança à sa tête un sort de résorption de commotion, juste au cas où.

\- C'est fini ? Où est la cavalerie ? gémit-elle. Oh Merlin, Bill !

Elle se précipita sur un des corps ensanglantés que McGonagall et Hermione entourait, l'air désespéré. Remus déglutit difficilement. Au milieu des combats, il l'avait rapidement oublié.

\- Merlin…

Remus plaqua une main sur sa bouche pour bloquer l'odeur de sang. Le visage de Bill ressemblait à du steak haché.

Ce sont des morsures de Greyback, dit Remus d'une voix blanche.

Il resta en retrait pendant que Mme Pomfresh, qui venait d'arriver en courant avec Ron et quelques élèves de Poufsouffle, tentait divers sorts de guérison. Il passa son bras sous l'épaule de Neville, prêt à l'accompagner jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

Remus vit alors le regard de Tonks. Sans doute allait-elle changer d'avis sur lui – sur eux – à présent.

Elle était silencieuse. Elle devait savoir que les sorts de cicatrisation standards ne fonctionnaient pas sur une blessure de loup-garou. Et sincèrement, dans ce visage, elle aurait été bien en peine de reconnaître un œil bleu d'un nez.

 _\- Mobilicorpus_ , dit-elle, avec tout le sang-froid dont elle pouvait faire preuve quand un de ses meilleurs amis était voué à un sort similaire à l'homme qu'elle aimait.

Alors, bizarrement et naturellement en même temps, sa pensée alla à Fleur.

.

J'accélère un peu la fin, j'ai conscience que la dépression de Tonks n'est pas la partie la plus passionnante (bien que nécessaire) de cette fanfiction ^^ A bientôt !


	25. Chapter 24 : Poupée de cire, poupée de s

**Chapitre 24 –** Poupée de cire, poupée de son

 **.**

.

Ginny avait eu le plus grand mal à convaincre McGonagall de la laisser quitter l'infirmerie. Comme si ça lui faisait plaisir de quitter Bill. Elle était la benjamine des Weasley, et lui, l'aîné. Mais Pomfresh avait dit qu'il vivrait. Elle ne savait pas exactement _comment_ , voilà tout.

Elle croisa Peeves, mais il n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette. Dommage, elle aurait bien aimé avoir une raison de rire.

Elle se faufila entre les élèves en pyjamas et sortit en tremblant par les portes de chêne. _Bill ira bien, Mme Pomfresh saura quoi faire, Bill ira bien…_ se répétait-elle inlassablement. La lumière du hall éclairait uniquement la partie de la pelouse la plus proche. Elle devait retrouver Harry.

Ses yeux furent rapidement attirés par la cabane en feu d'Hagrid. Elle vit les silhouettes noires qui couraient à côté, en direction des grilles. Elle commença à descendre la pente douce en appelant le nom d'Harry. Elle le vit faire face à un Mangemort, puis Buckbeak qui s'interposa pour chasser l'ombre noire.

Elle attendit de voir Harry debout à côté d'Hagrid pour reporter son attention sur le château. La Marque des Ténèbres grimaçait toujours au-dessus du pensionnat qu'elle avait jusqu'ici pensé être un havre de paix. Une foule d'élèves et de professeurs tirés du lit s'était rassemblée au pied de la tour d'Astronomie.

Dès que les combattants avaient migré vers les étages de la tour, elle supposait que tous les habitants du château réveillés par le bruit des combats s'étaient précipité dans les escalier du rez-de-chaussée, peut-être à la demande de leurs préfets et directeurs de maison.

Elle aperçut Dean et d'autres Gryffondors mais aucun d'eux ne regardait dans sa direction. Tous les yeux étaient rivés sur un point de la pelouse. Elle repéra les professeurs Chourave et Trelawney parmi les plus âgés. Leurs visages n'étaient pas seulement choqués, mais profondément tristes.

Plus Ginny avançait vers le centre du cercle, plus les murmures se faisaient épars. Au centre, c'était un silence pesant qui s'était installé.

Elle vit pourquoi, et pourtant, elle refusa d'abord de le croire. Pas lui. Pas _lui_.

Et puis elle vit le visage d'Harry, qui suivait Hagrid et fendait la foule.

Lui, savait ce qu'il allait voir. Sans doute avait-il même vu comment le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps avait été défait.

Elle le regarda patiemment redresser les lunettes sur le nez du vieillard – du cadavre.

Puis elle chercha sa main.

.

.  
.

Remus ne pensait qu'à un mot. _Mordu_. Mordu, mordu, mordu !

Il n'oserait plus jamais regarder Molly dans les yeux. Il se rappelait parfaitement la forme que prenait son Epouvantard. Et à présent, son fils aîné était pire que mort. Il était comme lui.

La porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit, et il vit Hermione se lever.

Remus eut du mal à cacher son soulagement en voyant arriver les deux adolescents, indemnes. Harry avait la lèvre en sang, mais rien d'alarmant. Ginny fila au chevet de son frère.

Remus savait, comme McGonagall, que la raison pour laquelle Mrs Pomfresh l'avait autorisée à partir était que personne ne disait non à une fille qui ressemblait autant à Lily Evans.

Ca lui fendit le cœur d'entendre Ron se rassurer à haute voix en répétant inlassablement ce que Mrs Pomfresh avait dit. Bill n'avait pas été mordu à la pleine lune, ce ne serait donc pas complètement un loup… La pensée semblait tellement le rassurer… Savoir que Bill ne serait pas comme _lui_ …

\- Dumbledore va arranger ça, dit Ron d'un air assuré. Il lui doit bien ça… D'ailleurs, où est-il ?

\- Ron… Dumbledore est mort, dit Ginny.

Sa voix douce lui fit d'abord croire qu'il avait mal entendu. Dumbledore ? Mort ? C'était simplement deux mots qui ne pouvaient pas aller ensemble. Dumbledore debout, Dumbledore flamboyant, Dumbledore attentif, combattif, calme, compréhensif, puissant… mais « mort » ?

Il attendit qu'Harry la contredise, mais il ne le fit pas.

Remus sentit le peu de contrôle qu'il avait encore sur lui-même s'écrouler. Pas l'homme qui avait tout fait pour lui. L'homme à qui il devait une scolarité normale, à qui il devait d'avoir connu l'amitié, l'homme à qui il devait son unique vrai poste…

Tonks avança sa main pour toucher son épaule, mais elle s'abstint. Elle n'était pas sûre qu'il veuille de ce contact. A la place, elle demanda, dans un murmure, comment Dumbledore était mort. Et ils écoutèrent la mélodie du phénix au dehors.

.

Ginny releva la tête en voyant ses parents arriver. Ils étaient venus à Poudlard le jour où Harry l'avait sauvée de la Chambre des Secrets et à présent, ils venaient pour constater qu'un autre de leurs enfants n'avait pas été sauvé. Mais ce n'était pas vraiment _leur_ réaction qui lui importait.

Ses yeux fixaient Fleur. La belle fleur, celle pour qui l'apparence était tout, et si peu en même temps...

Elle ne la déçut pas. Et c'est ce jour-là que Ginny la considéra enfin comme une future Weasley.

.

Tonks sentit son cœur se briser en voyant Fleur réaffirmer son choix d'épouser Bill. Par amour. Le parallèle était frappant. Elle n'avait plus envie de pleurer. Elle avait envie de frapper Remus.

\- Tu vois ? Elle veut toujours l'épouser même s'il a été mordu !

Remus ne pouvait pas nier qu'il s'attendait à ce que Tonks dise quelque chose. Après tout, le parallèle entre leurs deux situations _était_ facile à faire. Il s'était attendu depuis plusieurs semaines à devoir lui parler. Mais pas devant une foule de visages connus. Pas le jour de la mort d'un ami et d'un maître.

Il avait vraiment voulu revenir avec elle. Mais Bill le renvoyait à ses responsabilités. Et le choc de la mort de Dumbledore lui donnait envie de se retrancher sur ses positions d'avant.

Il n'avait pas envie de parler d'avenir ce soir.

\- C'est différent. Bill ne sera jamais un loup-garou… commença-t-il, presque machinalement.

\- Mais ça m'est égal !

Elle se fichait qu'il soit las de se disputer avec elle : elle continuerait jusqu'à ce qu'il accepte.

Il évitait son regard, alors elle le força à le regarder. La présence de Bill dans ce lit, de son ami qui lui avait répété de ne pas abandonner et de tenter de faire comprendre à Remus son point de vue, était pour elle un appui. Tonks l'attrapa par le col de sa robe miteuse, cette robe qu'elle aimait tant parce qu'elle habillait depuis près de vingt ans l'homme qu'elle aimait, et elle le força à la regarder en face.

\- Ça m'est complètement égal ! Je te l'ai répété un million de fois… !

Remus regardait ses pieds. A l'intérieur de sa tête le combat faisait rage, entre raison et sentiments. L'espoir avait ressurgi dans sa poitrine comme une vague s'écrasant contre sa cage thoracique. Mais les vieilles habitudes ont la vie dure.

Et voir la réalité de ce que pouvait infliger un loup-garou l'avait arrêté tout net dans ses nouvelles résolutions. Si jamais ç'avait été Tonks dans ce lit… et _lui_ , le responsable de ses blessures…

\- Et moi je t'ai répété un million de fois que je suis trop vieux pour toi, trop pauvre… trop dangereux…

Elle sentit que la réponse était devenue automatique. Qu'il allait ressortir celle à laquelle il se raccrochait encore et toujours pour ne pas « gâcher » la vie de Nymphadora Tonks. Selon ses critères.

\- Je t'avais dit que ton attitude était ridicule.

 _Merci, Molly._

\- Tonks mérite quelqu'un de jeune et sain, répliqua-t-il.

Tonks écoutait intensément. Ah. L'argument était différent, cette fois-ci. De « nous sommes incompatibles », on était passé à « je ne suis pas assez bien pour toi ». Elle pouvait le battre à ce jeu-là.

\- Mais c'est _toi_ qu'elle veut, dit Molly.

Tonks ne l'aurait pas mieux dit elle-même.

.

Remus s'arrêta devant l'arbre noueux qui avait été le lieu réservé des Mauraudeurs lorsqu'il étudiait encore à Poudlard. Tonks avait enlevé ses chaussures malgré le froid de la nuit, et marchait au bord de l'eau.

\- Comment va ta tête ? dit-il finalement.

\- Mon esprit est parfaitement clair, si c'est ce que tu veux savoir.

Remus hocha la tête.

\- Je pensais chaque mot que j'ai dit devant nos amis, insista-t-elle.

Remus resta silencieux.

\- Mais dis quelque chose ! … Tu ne peux pas nier que tu t'es inquiété pour moi il y a pas une heure ! Que je compte pour toi ! Et une heure après, tu dis que notre histoire ne vaut pas le coup ? Nous deux, c'est un pas en avant pour deux pas en arrière ! Et je suis _fatiguée_ comme tu n'en a pas idée, Remus ! Fais ton choix, et maintenant !

\- Je ne _nie_ pas que tu comptes pour moi… je ne nie même pas que je t'aime, Nymphadora ! Mais je dis que rien n'est possible entre nous…

 _\- Pourquoi_ ?

Elle ne regardait plus la rive, à présent. Ses yeux brillants étaient plantés dans les siens et il savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais se dérober à un regard si intense.

\- Parce que j'ai été _mordu_ ! cria-t-il presque.

\- Moi aussi, je suis « mordue », Remus, dit-elle calmement. De toi.

\- Est-ce qu'on peut avoir une conversation sérieuse ?

\- Je ne demande que ça.

Nymphadora était passablement vexée. Elle se l'était promis : c'était sa dernière tentative, et si Remus refusait encore, elle n'insisterait pas. Mais elle n'allait pas abandonner le combat aussi facilement.

\- Je suis un loup-garou ! C'est plus clair ?

 _\- Un_ jour par _mois_ ! Et _pas_ ce soir ! Comment peux-tu laisser un… _détail_ te définir ! Tu es tellement _plus_ ! Ca me tue que tu ne vois pas ça !

\- Ca ne sera jamais un détail ! C'est ma _vie_ !

\- Mais arrête ! C'est toi qui te laisse définir par un jour de chaque mois de ta vie ! Je veux bien la partager, moi, cette vie !

\- Tu es si difficile à suivre…

\- Oui ! En tant qu'humaine, je _suis_ difficile à suivre, à supporter, à satisfaire. Je ne suis pas fade, je ne suis pas immobile, je n'ai pas le regard tourné vers le passé, je me fiche d'être dans la moyenne, d'être respectable ! Cacher son nombril, avoir une couleur de cheveux naturelle, ne pas avoir plus de 2-3 ans d'écart avec la personne qu'on aime, ne pas _aimer un loup-garou_ … tout ça, ce n'est juste _pas_ _moi_ !

Remus faillit sourire.

Il était sûr que ce n'était pas la lueur de la lune qui venait de faire apparaître des éclats rouge dans la chevelure de Tonks. Continue comme ça, pensa-t-il.

Il devait faire reparaître l'ancienne Tonks. Brûlante et colorée. Il supposait que si c'était un gros choc émotionnel qui lui avait fait perdre ses pouvoirs, un autre pouvait les lui rendre. Il ne prétendait pas avoir prévu la mort de Dumbledore, mais il pouvait en faire une belle chose. Un Phénix était mort pour de bon, mais un autre pouvait encore renaître de ses cendres, si Remus jouait son rôle sans flancher. Il devait la faire sortir de ses gonds.

Tonks le regardait, déçue par son manque de réaction, le prenant pour du désintérêt.

\- Je ne suis pas assez bien pour toi ?

Il ne voulait certainement pas qu'elle se mette à croire ça.

\- Non, je te le répète, _je_ ne suis pas assez bien pour toi : je suis une créature nocturne et dangereuse qui peut te contaminer, je vis de petits boulots en interim, je ne suis pas en bonne santé et _ça_ , ça ne changera _jamais_ … et je ne suis pas très équilibré non plus !

\- Tu es assez bien _pour moi_ , Remus ! Tu es un homme bien, un mec honnête, plus droit que tous les autres gars que j'ai rencontrés ! Ca ne te fait rien de faire le boulot d'un Auror sans jamais en recevoir ni le mérite, ni le salaire, tout ça parce que tu fais ce qui est le mieux pour tout le monde, et peu importe ce que ça te rapporte… je _t'admire_ pour ça ! Et tu as beau avoir quoi… seize ans de plus ? Tu restes tout à fait séduisant pour ton âge (dans le genre vieux professeur de Cambridge filiforme, mais moi, j'aime bien !), et je n'ai jamais recherché quelqu'un qui me suive à mes cours de gym le samedi ! Je ne _veux_ pas d'un garçon de mon âge, Remus ! Je veux un homme qui sait se faire à manger et repriser ses vêtements tout seul, un homme qui me voit comme son égal et qui ne me demande pas d'utiliser mes pouvoirs pour me changer en un de ses fantasmes ! un homme qui se fiche que je gagne plus que lui ! Je veux quelqu'un _d'entier,_ un homme qui sait qui il est, _ce qu'il veut_ et qui a les mêmes valeurs que moi. Et si ce que tu veux, ce n'est pas moi, alors peut-être en effet que je devrais arrêter de m'entêter… j'en ai marre. Marre de t'attendre. J'ai passé la dernière année à comprendre que je devais apprendre à être _entière,_ et qu'il fallait que je passe par là avant de te redemander quoi que ce soit. Alors maintenant, je vais arrêter de te courir après. J'ai besoin de quelqu'un qui veut de moi, Remus. Je le _mérite_ ! Si tu veux de moi, tant mieux. Sinon, tant pis.

Elle devait s'en convaincre. Croire en ces mots, ou cette année aura été vaine. Mais face à lui, ce n'était plus pareil que seule. Le souvenir de l'amour et du rejet la frappait aussi fort maintenant qu'avant. Elle voyait à présent qu'elle n'était pas beaucoup plus forte. Juste plus déterminée à l'être.

Sa poitrine se soulevait au rythme erratique de son cœur. Elle avait déballé tout ça sans respirer. Par Circé, ce que ça faisait du bien d'inscrire cette expression choquée sur son visage ! Elle qui se tuait depuis des mois à lui faire comprendre qu'il était aussi bien que n'importe quel homme, et à ses yeux, bien mieux que tous les autres.

\- Comment peux-tu _savoir_ si je suis la bonne personne pour toi ?

\- Remus, je le sais, parce qu'avec chacun des petits amis que j'ai eus, je me sentais bien, et c'était la raison pour laquelle je restais avec eux. Alors que toi… tu me piétines le cœur à chaque regard, tu oses me regarder en face avec tes yeux qui disent que tu m'aimes et ta bouche qui dit que tu me hais. Je sais que je t'aime, parce que je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi mal, et en même temps, je n'ai jamais eu autant envie de rester auprès de toi.

Il était très pâle. Mais il l'écoutait. Pour la première fois, elle n'avait pas fondu en larmes au lieu de s'expliquer, et il l'avait écoutée.

\- Ose me dire que l'an dernier, ce n'était rien ? dit-elle d'une petite voix.

S'il disait « non », elle partirait. Il ne pouvait pas être aussi cruel.

\- Tu ne savais pas ce qui étais bon pour toi…

\- Non, tu as raison. J'ai passé la dernière année à comprendre ce qui est bon pour moi. Le Remus qui avance à reculons vers moi, je n'en ai pas besoin. Le seul qui serait bon pour moi, c'est un Remus qui s'approche d'un pas volontaire. A voir si ça peut être toi ou non.

Il brûlait de dire oui. Mais il fallait qu'il l'énerve un peu plus que ça pour que la Métamorphomagie revienne.

\- Remus, j'ai le _droit_ d'être heureuse…

\- Je n'ai jamais dit le contr…

\- … Et j'ai décidé que je serai heureuse uniquement si je suis avec toi et que _tu_ es heureux.

\- Je suis heureux.

\- A d'autres !

Elle n'était même plus énervée pour son propre bonheur à présent, mais pour le sien.

\- La dernière fois que je t'ai vu heureux, sincèrement heureux, c'était la veille de la mort de Sirius.

Remus savait que c'était faux. Il n'avait jamais été si heureux (et malheureux) que la nuit qu'il avait passé avec elle.

\- Nous sommes en guerre, Tonks… Des gens se font tuer tous les jours ! s'exclama-t-il.

\- Ca ne m'avait pas échappé, répliqua-t-elle sèchement. Mais _t_ _oi_ , tu es vivant !

Elle criait à présent. Et ses yeux brûlaient.

\- D'autres n'ont pas eu cette chance ! Tu l'as ! Saisis-la ! Ou ne viens plus jamais me dire que je suis trop jeune pour comprendre ce qu'est une guerre ! Dumbledore savait qu'on n'a une vie fructueuse que si on s'ouvre aux autres. Peut-être qu'il l'a trop fait, peut-être que faire _trop_ confiance l'a tué à la fin… mais ce risque est la première condition à une vie qui a du sens...

Remus sentait sa pokerface se fissurer au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'énervait. Cela faisait une semaine qu'il avait pris sa décision. Il ferait tout pour la dégoûter de lui, mais si après elle voulait encore bien de lui, il la suivrait jusqu'au bout du monde.

\- Si je dois tout perdre dans cette guerre, donne-moi une raison de ne pas perdre. Quelque chose pour laquelle me battre.

 _Ta fougue, Nymphadora Tonks. Ne perds jamais ta fougue._

Remus avait vu un signe d'espoir, il en était sûr à présent. Telles la braise qui luit sous la cendre, les racines des cheveux ternes de Nymphadora prenait indubitablement une couleur rouge, un rouge qui enflait au fur et à mesure que Tonks s'énervait contre lui. Alors il n'allait surtout pas s'arrêter.

\- Tu n'as besoin de personne d'autre que toi-même.

\- Faux et archi-faux. J'ai essayé, Remus. Ca ne marche pas sans toi. Ou ça marche moins bien.

Remus sourit devant ce joyau qu'il avait involontairement créé. Cette Nymphadora inconsciente de ce pour quoi il l'aimait, mais infiniment plus sûre d'elle qu'à l'époque où il l'avait rencontrée. Mais qui n'avait toujours pas consciente qu'elle n'avait besoin de personne d'autre qu'elle-même pour briller.

Tonks s'arrêta soudain, choquée, de parler.

\- Ca te fait _rire_ ?

Remus n'avait jamais pensé pouvoir être attirée par une femme comme Nymphadora. Plus fille que femme. Plus folle que sage. Plus jeune que lui. Plus rieuse que lui. Plus Sirius, plus désordonnée, moins rangée, moins désireuse de s'installer dans la vie que lui. Elle était une flamme vivante qu'il observait de loin, de peur de s'y brûler… une fille qui n'avait pas peur de la Métamorphose… qui en avait fait sa force, et non sa plus grande peur, qui n'avait pas peur de se perdre en ressemblant à quelqu'un d'autre, qui avait fait du changement d'apparence une part de son identité. Une femme qu'il pouvait reconnaître sous tous ses déguisements.

\- Oui, mais je ne me moque pas. C'est juste que ça fait une bonne minute que tu as des cheveux rouges et que tu es trop occupée à m'engueuler – avec raison – pour t'en rendre compte.

Elle porta une main à ses cheveux, tout aussi choquée.

\- Pourquoi tu continues à sourire ?

\- Parce que.

Avant qu'elle ait le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, Remus fit la chose la plus spontanée et immature qu'il ait fait depuis un bon bout de temps.

Il embarqua la gesticulante et véhémente Nymphadora sur son épaule, comme un sac à patate, et partit en direction des grilles de Poudlard. Elle fut tellement surprise qu'elle ne protesta pas avant que ses longues jambes n'aient fait plusieurs mètres, puis elle agita frénétiquement ses pieds nus en espérant que l'eau du lac le ferait lâcher prise, mais en vain.

\- Pourquoi tu fais ça ! Hé !

Remus continua d'avancer en se dirigeant vers les grilles de l'école.

\- Parce que je t'ai dans la peau, Nymphadora Tonks. Je suis un parfait idiot et il m'a fallu beaucoup de temps pour l'admettre, mais je te promets de mieux essayer, cette fois-ci.

Tonks resta silencieuse pendant quelques instants.

 _\- Alors_ , autant j'apprécie la déclaration, autant j'aurais préféré ne pas l'entendre la tête en bas. Ça rend la scène _un peu_ surréaliste, et là, tu vois, je besoin de beaucoup, beaucoup de réalisme. Parce que je suis un peu déséquilibrée, tu sais, alors il est possible que dans quelques heures, je me réveille d'un de ces Rêves Eveillés des jumeaux, et que je me rende compte que tout n'était qu'une illusion.

\- Je sais. Il faut un peu de folie pour s'intéresser à moi.

\- Moins que tu ne le crois. Où est-ce que tu m'emmènes, exactement ? Franchement, j'aurais toujours du mal à envisager la Cabane Hurlante comme un nid d'amour…

\- J'ai une chambre dans une auberge à côté de Pré-au-lard. Une toute petite chambre. Avec un seul lit.

\- Oh-oh.

Pendant quelques secondes, il n'y eut que le bruit de grattement que faisait Buckbeak. L'hippogriffe avait visiblement décidé qu'en l'absence d'Hagrid, il était le nouveau gardien des grilles de Poudlard.

\- On a vraiment une façon étrange de faire face aux deuils, tous les deux.

\- Est-ce une protestation ?

\- Non non…

Quelque part de l'autre côté du Voile, Sirius souriait.

.  
.

.

Tout le monde, même les Weasley, étaient partis prendre leur petit-déjeuner, réalisa Fleur en ouvrant un œil le lendemain matin. Mrs Pomfresh avait accepté qu'elle dorme là uniquement parce que Fleur commençait à tellement s'énerver que des semblants de plumes avaient poussés sur ses mains. Et clairement, l'infirmière de Poudlard n'avait pas envie de devoir affronter une Vélane (un quart seulement, soit-elle) à trois heures du matin, la nuit de la mort de son employeur et ami.

Fleur s'assit sur les draps de coton blanc et observa Bill dormir. Elle effleura le peu de visage qui dépassait encore de l'onguent odorant qu'ils avaient appliqués la veille.

\- C'est affreux, hein ? murmura une voix tout à fait réveillée.

\- Tu es réveillé ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Elle était pourtant certaine que les yeux étaient fermés sous les bandages.

\- Je les sens de l'intérieur. Les cicatrices. Je suis hideux, hein ?

Fleur ne répondit rien. Ils n'étaient pas du genre à se mentir. Le visage du beau garçon à qui elle s'était fiancée était une épave. Hideux, non. Balafré, oui.

\- Tu n'as pas à rester avec moi.

Elle ouvrit la bouche d'un air offusqué. Est-ce que tous les Weasley étaient aussi superficiels et déloyaux ?

\- J'en ai _envie_. Pourquoi est-ce que c'est si dur à croire ? dit-elle cassante, en se rappelant la réaction de Mrs Weasley.

\- Esmeralda n'a pas fini avec Quasimodo…

\- Tu n'as jamais entendu parler de la Belle et la Bête ? répliqua-t-elle du tac au tac.

\- La Bête finit par se transformer en prince… et ça, ça ne m'arrivera pas, Fleur.

\- Je m'en fiche, dit-elle, les lèvres pincées. Si tu savais comme je m'en fiche…

\- Parce que _maintenant_ , tu as envie d'être courageuse. Mais je ne veux pas que dans quelques mois, tu me regardes avec répulsion et que tu te sentes obligée de rester parce que je t'ai passé la bague au doigt.

C'était bon. Là, elle était énervée.

\- William Weasley ! Des gens sont morts dans cette guerre ! D'autres ont été plus mutilés que toi ! Tu aurais pu être mordu par Greyback à la pleine lune ! Alors arrête de t'apitoyer sur ton sort, parce que je ne le ferai pas à ta place !

Avait-elle imaginé le sourire qui se dessinait sous les bandages ? Non, le rire familier secouait sa poitrine.

\- Désolé. Ne te mets pas en colère. J'avais juste besoin d'être sûr.

Elle sourit de toutes ses dents trop parfaites. Puis, elle se rappela que le surlendemain serait célébré un enterrement.

\- Tu sais pour Dumbledore ?

Il hocha tristement la tête. Il avait entendu Mrs Pomfresh en parler.

\- Je pensais que cette guerre ne se ferait jamais sans lui. Je le croyais immortel.

\- Le seul immortel dans cette histoire, c'est Voldemort. Et on fera tout pour qu'il ne le reste pas longtemps, dit-elle sérieusement.

Il tendit un bras vers elle, et elle se blottit contre lui. Puis elle se releva d'un coup, en plissant le nez.

\- Cet onguent sent _vraiment_ très mauvais…

.  
.

.

Tonks poussa doucement la porte de l'infirmerie. Bill leva un sourcil devant son accoutrement (cheveux rouges à la Arielle, tâches de sons… la panoplie Weasley complète) et sourit. Il ne tenta pas de se relever. Son visage toujours aussi lacéré n'était qu'une de ses nombreuses blessures, et les potions de Mme Pomfresh les refermaient une à une, d'heures en heures.

\- Salut !

\- Salut. Tu vas mieux à ce que je vois. Dois-je en déduire que tu as réussi à faire entendre raison à Remus ?

Pour toute réponse, elle lui décocha un sourire éblouissant.

\- Je l'ai convaincu pour l'instant. Il changera d'avis encore une ou deux fois, je pense, mais je me sens déjà plus capable de m'en remettre.

\- Je suis content.

\- On attend toujours la date exacte du mariage, cher ami, dit-elle avec un regard appuyé.

\- 1er juillet, très chère… Fleur voulait se marier en France mais on a changé nos plans. Dumbledore avait laissé des instructions – la Trace va se mêler de nos plans de protection pour Harry, alors on reste tous au Terrier avant et après.

Puis, le visage de Bill se fit plus sérieux.

\- Montre-moi à quoi je ressemble.

Tonks se figea.

\- S'il-te-plaît, Tonks. Même Fleur a refusé de me donner un miroir… « plus tard », qu'elle me dit… Elle a même caché ma baguette ! Comme si on pouvait me cacher longtemps que tous les sorts de cicatrisation ont été tentés. Je sais que rien n'a marché. Je suis peut-être laid, mais pas aveugle.

Tonks savait que ce n'était pas à elle, mais à Fleur ou quelqu'un d'autre d'être là au moment où il découvrirait son nouveau visage, la tête avec laquelle il se réveillerait tous les matins du reste de sa vie. Mais elle lui montra quand même, en bonne amie.

Tonks modifia son visage pour qu'il ressemble au souvenir qu'elle avait du Bill pré-Greyback. Puis, elle ajouta les cicatrices. Quand le cours de modèle vivant fut fini, Bill la fixa en silence.

Il examina chaque centimètre carré de peau, chaque trait dévié, chaque contour défiguré, comme à la recherche des parties qu'il pouvait reconnaître. Il avait l'air plus résigné et attentif que déçu ou triste.

\- Quand est-ce que tu as réussi à t'habituer à ta nouvelle tête… ? demanda Bill.

Tonks soupira.

\- Quand je me suis rendu compte qu'à l'intérieur, on n'est pas si différent. Et puis, mon visage n'avait pas changé de forme… le tien non plus. Il y a toujours du nous, là-dedans. Sous une nouvelle forme. Tu souris de la même façon. Tu fronces les sourcils de la même façon. Et je soupçonne qu'une fois que Pomfresh t'aura enlevé tous ses bandages, tu passeras ta main dans les cheveux en diva ou beau-gosse que tu aimes à être, de la même façon qu'avant …

Bill éclata de rire. Il ne pouvait pas nier qu'il aimait prendre soin de son look et de son physique.

\- Merci, Tonksie.

\- De rien, Billy.

Il y eut un bruit de verre brisé derrière eux. Bill tourna la tête et sourit. Fleur venait d'arriver et avait lâché le pichet de jus de citrouille qu'elle tenait.

\- Bonjour, mon amour. Je te présente Tonks.

L'Auror faillit lever les yeux au ciel. Même si elle n'était plus célibataire, ces deux-là lui paraissaient toujours un peu niais.

\- Nous nous sommes déjà rencontrées, je crois, dit Fleur.

\- Rapidement. Entre deux courses de loup-garou, je crois me souvenir.

Le sourire de Fleur était chaleureux et celui de Tonks tout autant. Elle avait une appréciation grandissante pour Fleur. Une Poufsouffle comme elle comprenait la loyauté.

.  
Ginny protégea ses yeux sensibles par un sort et suivit Harry, Ron et Hermione dans le parc. Le soleil n'avait jamais été aussi fort de toute l'année. Quelle ironie. La Salle commune n'était plus un lieu de jeu et de rires. Un tiers des élèves avaient été retirés de l'école dans les deux jours suivant l'attaque de la tour d'Astronomie et ceux qui restaient avaient des « têtes d'enterrement ». Ironie, vous dis-je.

Harry et elle descendirent vers le lac, main dans la main. Leurs rires ne sonnaient pas faux, mais déplacés, dans le parc qui deviendrait bientôt le lieu de sépulture d'Albus Dumbledore. Cela faisait deux jours qu'Harry était silencieux par à-coups. Elle sentait qu'il allait la quitter. A contrecœur, certes, mais il prononcerait les mots, bientôt. Elle s'en voulait de ne pas avoir quitté Dean plus tôt, mais elle ne pouvait pas prévoir que Dumbledore mourrait si tôt pendant la Deuxième guerre.

Elle se demanda vaguement comment l'Ordre subsisterait. Est-ce que Remus, Kingsley ou un ancien comme Elphias prendrait sa tête ? McGonagall aurait trop à faire avec l'école à diriger... si Poudlard rouvrait.

\- Je vais aller à l'infirmerie, dit-elle finalement.

Elle sentait que le Trio, comme certains l'appelaient, avait envie d'être ensemble. Elle était habituée à cette étrange équilibre dans son couple, même si honnêtement, elle était parfois un peu jalouse du temps que passait Harry avec Ron et Hermione. Ces trois-là étaient inséparables. Toujours en train de se disputer, mais jamais bien longtemps les uns loin des autres.

\- On t'accompagne, dit Harry (plus par politesse que parce qu'il en avait vraiment envie, sentit-elle).

\- Non, ça ira…

Lorsqu'elle arriva, Bill parlait à Tonks et Fleur. Tonks avait l'air radieuse. Encore triste, mais radieuse comparée à l'année passée.

\- Salut…

Ginny était venue chercher du réconfort auprès de son grand-frère, mais c'était peine perdu. Depuis trois jours, c'était tout juste si Fleur quittait son chevet pour faire pipi.

\- Fleur, Tonks, vous pouvez nous laisser un peu ? fit Bill.

 _Ah…_ la légendaire télépathie Weasley. Bill surveilla les deux femmes qui sortaient, l'air de discuter poliment puis il serra sa petite sœur dans ses bras. Il restait encore tellement à rafistoler sur son visage que Ginny s'abstint de lui faire un bisou.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, sœurette ?

\- Oh… Harry va bientôt me larguer…

\- Si tôt ? rit-il.

Il le regretta bientôt et grimaça en se frottant le bras. La douceur n'avait jamais été le truc de sa sœur.

\- Hum… je voulais dire « Ah bon ! Non ! Pourquoi ? »…

\- Pas crédible, sourit-elle. Toi aussi, tu t'y attendais ?

\- Il doit savoir que ça te met en danger. Il a envie de te protéger, je le comprends…

\- J'aimerai bien que ce soit une raison moins noble et plus… parable… grimaça-t-elle. Ce n'est même _pas_ quelque chose que je peux lui reprocher…

\- Hé, ça ne veut pas dire « jamais », ça veut dire qu'il fait une pause pour que Voldemort soit son unique sujet d'inquiétude. Tu sais ce qu'il va faire l'an prochain ?

\- Sans doute partir. A l'aventure. Faire un truc que Dumbledore lui a demandé de faire. Il n'a pas voulu m'en parler.

\- Tu lui en veux, constata-t-il.

\- Bien sûr. Mais je sais aussi que c'est nécessaire qu'il ne me dise rien. Sauf que s'il disparaît, c'est peut-être le secret de la destruction de Voldemort qu'on perdra. Je n'ai pas très envie d'envisager cette possibilité, mais Harry n'est pas plus immortel que Dumbledore.

\- Tu oublies Hermione et ton frère.

Elle eut un rire sans joie. Bill leva un sourcil.

\- Comment les oublier ? J'aurais bien aimé qu'Harry me demande de les accompagner.

\- Tu n'es pas encore majeure.

\- Harry non plus.

\- Oui, mais Harry n'a pas Molly Weasley pour mère. Elle t'aurait retrouvée avant le Ministère et renvoyé finir tes études, un coup de pied au derrière… rit-il.

\- Tu crois que Poudlard va rouvrir ?

Elle avait pris une voix vulnérable qu'il ne lui connaissait pas. Il était habitué à ce que sa petite sœur soit une jeune femme forte. Elle n'était pas venue voir son grand-frère comme ça depuis des années.

\- Je l'espère. Mais je te connais, tu ne laisseras pas l'école dévier d'un pet de rat du modèle Dumbledore.

\- On verra.

\- Hermione et Ron partis, ce sera à toi de jouer… je ne serai pas étonné que tu finisses préfète-en-chef de remplacement, sourit-il.

Ginny sourit. Elle avait refusé d'être préfète en cinquième année, parce qu'elle avait déjà le Quidditch et les BUSEs à gérer, mais Bill avait raison. Comparé à Parvati, Lavande et Lysandre (l'autre fille Gryffondor de son année), elle avait ses chances.

\- Toi aussi tu penses qu'ils ne reviendront pas ? dit-elle avec les yeux plissés.

Il hocha la tête. Ginny s'allongea à côté de lui. Elle allait devoir s'endurcir. Elle avait tout un été pour ça.

\- Bon, combien de chances que les Harpies de Holyhead écrasent les Canons la semaine prochaine ? J'aimerai parier quelques Gallions sur une bonne équipe pour offrir à Fleur ce bracelet qu'elle veut porter pour le mariage…

\- La réponse risque de déplaire à Ron, sourit-elle. Fleur compte toujours m'habiller en doré ?

\- Je le crains…

Elle eut un visage douloureux.

\- J'essaierai de survivre. Elle n'est pas si mal.

\- Je sais, sourit-il.

\- Hé. Le compliment n'était pas pour toi.

Bill éclata d'un rire presque canin.

.

Merci pour les reviews des ptits nouveaux (Brette et Lilysnape ) et des anciens ! Ca fait toujours autant plaisir ! J'essaie de publier plusieurs chapitres dans la foulée !

PS : comme toujours, ce qui étaient intéressés uniquement par la réconciliation de Tonks et Remus peuvent s'arrêter là (fin de la partie deuuuuux !) mais ça continue pour les plus curieux !

Salutoooos !


	26. Chapter 25 : O Captain My Captain

**Chapitre 25** \- O Captain, My Captain

.  
.

.

Remus ouvrit un œil. Un rayon de soleil tombait sur ses yeux depuis le rideau de sa petite chambre d'hôtel. Il attrapa sa baguette en faisant le moins de mouvements possibles pour le refermer.

Nymphadora dormait allongée contre lui. Elle le prenait très clairement pour un ours en peluche géant, mais il n'était pas vraiment vexé. Il doutait qu'elle embrasse son doudou avec autant d'enthousiasme.

Il remonta la couverture de peur qu'elle ait froid et la sentit bouger pour se serrer encore plus contre lui. Il referma ses bras sur elle comme pour former un cocon. Il aurait aimé être capable de la protéger du monde. D'un monde sans Dumbledore.

Elle était vraiment plus petite que lui à présent. Il avait toujours pu poser son menton sur sa tête sans problème, mais même quand ils étaient allongés, à présent, la pointe de ses orteils atteignait à peine ses pieds.

\- Nymphadora ? Hé, Nymphadora ? Tu vas être en retard…

Elle prenait son service à six heures et demi.

\- Hé ! grommela-t-elle sans même ouvrir un oeil. Si tu m'appelles encore Nymphadora, je t'embrasse, tu te rappelles ?

\- Non, je ne me rappelle pas… Nymphadora.

\- Arrête.

\- Nymphadorâââaaaaa !

\- Maiheu ! Pire que Sirius, je te jure !

Elle tenta d'attraper un oreiller pour le frapper, mais ne trouva qu'un soutien-gorge, ce qui était franchement moins impressionnant (et plus douloureux). Elle le repoussa en riant.

Bien qu'elle aime ce petit jeu, elle acceptait de mieux en mieux son prénom. Surtout quand il était prononcé sans moquerie, et avec autant d'amour. Tonks dans le milieu professionnel lui suffisait et Nymphadora dans le privé. C'était un parfait équilibre entre deux identités qu'elle n'estimait pas distinctes mais complémentaires.

Elle changeait. Il le fallait.

.  
.

.

\- L'enterrement commence dans une demi-heure. J'ai pensé que Bill voudrait y aller.

Ginny avait fait un crochet par l'infirmerie avant de descendre petit déjeuner. Elle avait eu l'impression, de toute façon, qu'Harry voulait être seul.

\- Il est trop faible… commença Fleur, même si elle connaissait son fiancé.

\- Je veux y aller, dit Bill.

\- Même si Mrs Pomfresh te l'a déconseillé ?

\- Encore plus si elle me l'a déconseillé… On parle de faire mes adieux à Albus Dumbledore, pas à je-ne-sais-quel Weasley cousin au huitième degré. Laissez-moi le temps de m'habiller.

Il disparut derrière un paravent. Sa démarche n'était pas encore sûre, mais Ginny voyait tout de même une amélioration.

\- Merci pour tout ce que tu fais, Fleur.

\- Toi aussi tu me pensais pas assez sérieuse pour lui ?

\- Moi, je connaissais une partie de ta personnalité que les autres ne connaissaient pas. Pas la même que Bill, pas la même que Tonks, mais je savais que tu étais une excellente prof particulière et que tu avais la tête plus remplie que certains ne le pensaient.

\- Oh ta maman n'a jamais pensé que j'étais idiote. Du moins, je pense. Seulement… superficielle, hautaine, supérieure, sûre de moi, maniérée, urbaine, …

\- Tu n'es pas la seule à avoir du mal à faire valoir autre chose qu'une apparence extra-ordinaire… Parles-en à Tonks…

Fleur sourit. Derrière le paravent blanc, Bill prenait son temps pour réajuster le col de sa robe. Ca valait le coup d'entendre sa petite sœur et sa future femme, sans doute les deux femmes dont l'opinion lui importait le plus, signer ainsi leur alliance.

.

Tonks regarda d'un air morne le soleil éblouissant qui chauffait le parc de Poudlard. Officiellement, elle était là en tant qu'Auror chargée d'assurer la sécurité et d'escorter les élèves au Poudlard Express après la cérémonie. Dans les faits, elle était une amie de Dumbledore venue faire ses adieux. Pas seulement à lui d'ailleurs. Elle voyait aux regards que lançaient les élèves à la Grande Salle et aux autres parties du château que tout le monde pensait à la même chose. Septième et première année confondus disaient au revoir à l'école telle qu'elle avait été pendant près de cinquante ans.

Remus pensait que McGonagall ferait une bonne directrice et qu'elle se battrait pour que l'école reste ouverte. Mais Tonks savait aussi que beaucoup de parents préfèreraient envoyer leurs chères têtes blondes dans d'autres écoles ou leur enseigner eux-mêmes. La peur gagnait du terrain. La présence de Dumbledore l'avait tenue en respect pendant près d'un an, mais cette ère était finie.

Elle croisa le regard de Ginny, mais celle-ci ne la reconnut pas (Nymphadora portait son « visage de service »).

.

La Gryffondor mangeait son petit-déjeuner uniquement parce que le trajet de retour allait être long. Les tenues de cérémonie remplaçaient les uniformes autour d'elle. Il y avait une tension dans l'air, et ce n'avait rien à voir avec le fait que Ron ait Percy dans son champ de vision. Ginny n'était pas énervée de le voir. Pas plus aujourd'hui qu'un autre jour, en tous cas. Son grand frère avait une tête affreuse. Elle savait qu'il reviendrait à la raison (et la maison) tôt ou tard, et que malgré tout, il avait longtemps respecté Dumbledore.

Lorsque McGonagall se leva, Ginny donna un coup de coude à Harry. Il était l'heure.

Tonks remarqua que McGonagall menait les Gryffondors. Elle était donc encore dans son rôle de directrice de maison, pas encore de directrice de l'école. Tonks savait qu'un conseil d'administration historique aurait lieu cet après-midi-là pour décider de l'avenir de l'école. Elle se demanda vaguement si sa tante Narcissa aurait l'audace de se déplacer, pour combler la place vide de son mari.

Nymphadora attrapa la main de Remus et changea son visage pour redevenir elle-même. Son _poor_ _lonesome cowboy_ avait enfin admis qu'une Calamity Tonks a ses côtés ne serait pas trop mal. Elle était heureuse.

La foule dehors était étonnante de variété. Dumbledore avait marqué son temps, toutes générations et tous milieux confondus. Elle remarqua plusieurs visages étonnants dans la foule. Le gratin de la société magique, bien sûr, plusieurs membres du Magenmagot et du Ministère, des commerçants du Chemin de Traverse, ce…bousier de Skeeter, et même Alberforth Dumbledore, qui restait en retrait. Elle se demanda vaguement ce à quoi pouvait bien penser le frère d'un défunt quand il avait autant détesté ce frère. Sirius lui avait dit avoir été ébranlé par la mort de son propre frère justement parce qu'il ne l'avait pas connu assez pour être sincèrement triste.

Molly lui sourit en voyant qu'elle tenait la main de Remus. Celui-ci fit un geste pour aider Neville à s'asseoir, mais la jeune Luna Lovegood prit sa place avec un sourire. Ces jeunes étaient vraiment extraordinaires, pensa-t-elle.

.

Ginny ne pleura ni pendant le chant des sirènes, ni pendant le discours du maître de cérémonie, mais quand elle vit le suaire coloré et brodé dans lequel le corps de Dumbledore avait été enveloppé. Combien d'hommes se faisaient enterrer dans un suaire violet à étoiles d'or ? Elle était certaine que ç'avait été parmi ses dernières volontés.

Hermione pleurait également. Ron tentait de préserver les apparences, mais Ginny s'attendait à voir Harry se briser à chaque seconde. Le tressaillement de sa bouche pendant qu'il regardait la foule ne lui échappa pas. Elle se souvenait de son premier enterrement, celui de son oncle Bilius, et comme elle avait eu envie de rire, nerveusement, pour rompre la gravité du moment.

Elle savait qu'Harry regardait le lac pour qu'elle ne le voie pas pleurer. Elle observa l'hommage des centaures comme dans un rêve. Elle fut la première à s'arrêter de pleurer. Elle voulait paraître forte quand Harry lui parlerait. Elle n'eut pas longtemps à attendre. Ce fut concis, car attendu.

\- On ne peut plus se voir.

\- Encore pour des raisons ridiculement nobles?

\- Parce que Voldemort s'est déjà servi de mes proches par le passé.

\- Et si je m'en fiche ?

\- Moi pas.

Il se détourna d'elle et elle le laissa partir. C'avait été aussi simple que ça.

Elle vit Scrimgeour le suivre et esquissa un sourire. Le Ministre ne savait pas ce qu'il allait prendre. Ou plutôt si. C'en était presque suicidaire.

Plus loin, Hermione et Ron se tenaient enlacés, et pleuraient. Elle ne se joignit pas à eux quand ils se dirigèrent vers Harry. Plus maintenant.

.

Hermione essuya ses yeux.

Ron n'avait pas retiré tout de suite son bras. Il n'était pas vraiment gêné de leur proximité, preuve que quelque chose avait changé entre eux.

Bien entendu, Harry insinua qu'il allait continuer seul la chasse aux Horcruxes. Encore ce ridicule sens du sacrifice. Hermione savait que le risque zéro n'existait pas. Les lieux magiques, les lieux moldus, les lieux déserts, les lieux très peuplés, il n'y avait plus d'endroit sûr. De havre. Elle avait le choix entre se terrer chez ses parents en espérant que la menace passerait et disparaîtrait d'elle-même. Ou alors, elle acceptait la vérité en face : rien ne se ferait sans elle. Voldemort ne prendrait pas sa retraite sous les tropiques avec Bellatrix pour lui masser les pieds. Poudlard ne serait plus pareil sans un mage barbu assis sur la grande chaise dorée. Tout ne se règlerait pas avec quelques Aurors, une société secrète et un peu de poussière de fée. Le Ministère ne deviendrait pas efficace du jour au lendemain dans la lutte contre les Forces du Mal. Et coller son poing dans le nez de Percy, même pour se défouler, n'y changerait rien, bien que Ron pensât le contraire.

Elle était prête à y passer sa vie, elle aussi. Elle savait quels sacrifices ça impliquait. Abandonner ses parents à la garde de Pattenrond… leur faire oublier jusqu'à son existence. Oublier la leur. Mais elle pensait au bien commun.

Visiblement, Ron n'avait pas encore compris tout ça. Il avait encore l'illusion qu'il reviendrait à Poudlard, qu'ils y reviendraient tous. Mais Hermione savait déjà qu'Harry ne reviendrait pas. Pas seulement parce que son regard suivait chaque pierre de la façade de Poudlard, comme pour en mémoriser chaque brique, chaque relief, mais parce que, comme elle, il ressentait cet appel du devoir.

Dumbledore parti, Harry était le premier en ligne de mire de Voldemort. La présence du Directeur l'avait longtemps protégé, en rendant moins directe la confrontation Voldemort/Harry. Ce temps-là était révolu. Il devait fuir ou mourir. Disparaître ou être tué.

Bien entendu, Harry ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'ils l'accompagnent. Ginny avait raison. Il était parfois un peu idiot.

.

Remus s'éloigna du groupe compact d'invités et partit à la recherche de Tonks. Il croisa Andromeda et Ted et leur sourit. Ils ignoraient encore qu'il aimait leur fille, mais ils répondirent tout de même. Tout le monde avait besoin de saluts amicaux le jour de l'enterrement d'un ami. Et quel ami…

Remus la trouva un peu à l'écart, en train de fixer les reflets changeants du Lac.

Tonks avait longtemps essayé, du temps où elle était élève, de capturer ses couleurs, mais il était inimitable. Tout dans cet endroit était unique et devait le rester. C'était une limite de la métamorphomagie qu'elle avait toujours acceptée.

\- Comment on a pu se tromper autant sur son compte… ?

Il posa une main sur son épaule. Severus Rogue avait parfaitement joué son rôle.

\- Je pensais le connaître… dit-elle. Je pensais qu'on était _amis_.

\- On pensait tous le connaître… ne t'en veux pas…

\- M'en vouloir ? Remus, on est _tous_ responsables d'avoir trop écouté Dumbledore. On aurait dû écouter Harry depuis le début.

\- Harry se défiait de lui pour les mauvaises raisons.

\- Peut-être, mais il était plus proche de la vérité que nous.

Ils restèrent en silence quelques minutes.

\- Je ne m'étais jamais rendu compte qu'aimer la couleur « bleu ciel » est complètement idiot.

\- Tu en as d'autres des réflexions de ce genre ? sourit Remus.

\- Non, vraiment… C'est la couleur variable par excellence. Le ciel peut être bleu foncé, bleu clair, gris, pâle, rose, orange, et on prétend qu'il y a une couleur bleu ciel ? Absurde.

Remus fronça les sourcils. Rita Skeeter passait près d'eux en distribuant sa carte.

\- Une interview payée ? demanda-t-elle avec son sourire de crocodile.

Tonks éloigna sa main de la carte criarde qu'elle lui tendit, comme si elle l'eût brûlée.

\- C'est à quel propos ?

\- Oh, juste une petite biographie de Dumbledore qui sera éditée prochainement par les presses de la Gazette… Un projet très sérieux, avec des révélations proprement scan-da-leuses ! dit-elle avec un grand sourire marketing.

\- Sans façon. Vous avez bien conscience d'être à son _enterrement_ ? dit Tonks, glaciale.

La journaliste sourit froidement et leur souhaita une bonne journée. Tonks ne la quitta pas des yeux et dit à Remus, entre ses dents serrées :

\- Je peux lui refaire le portrait, dis, dis ?

\- Non.

\- Rabat-joie.

.

Rogue relança un sort de fixation de métamorphose sur son nez crochu. C'était toujours le premier endroit qui se retransformait quand il buvait du Polynectar. Il vit au loin le loup-garou qui parlait à une Tonks aux cheveux colorés.

Ce n'était pas trop tôt. Tonks avait tort de penser qu'il ne la voyait que comme un sujet d'étude en troubles métamorphomagiques. Il l'appréciait. Bien plus que d'autres membres de l'Ordre en tous cas.

Kingsley Shacklebolt regardait dans sa direction avec un peu trop d'insistance. Il jugea bon de disparaître rapidement. Il n'avait pas pu se résoudre à ne pas dire au revoir à Dumbledore.

Il ne l'avait jamais considéré comme son ami. Oh, sans doute que Dumbledore le considérait lui, comme un ami. Et encore. Il y avait toujours eu la barrière du passé entre eux.

Il savait ce que l'Ordre devait penser. Que Rogue le Légilimens avait berné Albus Dumbledore en beauté, en lui demandant de lui faire confiance. Alors que c'était justement parce que le vieux mage lui avait fait confiance alors que Rogue ne le lui demandait pas, qu'il n'avait jamais pu être ami avec Dumbledore. Parce que ça, c'était le rôle qu'il voulait laisser à Lily Evans, pour l'éternité.

Il disparut dans un tournoiement de cape.

.

.  
.

Minerva McGonagall regarda d'un air morne la Grande Salle déserte. Les élèves ne pensaient pas à l'effet que faisait une école vide sur ceux qui y habitaient à l'année. Habituellement, Dumbledore la distrayait le jour où les élèves rentraient chez eux, et elle partait pour sa maison familiale une semaine après, ne revenant que ponctuellement pour gérer les affaires administratives de l'école (inscriptions, résultats d'examens, choix des préfets, etc.). Pas cette année. Cette année, le cliquetis de sa fourchette résonnait dans la salle vide et amplifiait à ses oreilles le bruit de l'absence.

« Dumbledore ne disparaîtra jamais de Poudlard tant qu'il y aura des gens qui lui seront fidèles » avait dit Harry. C'était beau. C'était aussi faux. La présence du mort dans le parc ne protégerait pas l'école contre le reste du monde, comme elle ne savait trop quel talisman. On allait la défier. Le Conseil d'administration qui était organisé cet après-midi allait être un des plus rudes auquel elle assisterait depuis l'ouverture de la Chambre des Secrets. Parce qu'elle n'aurait personne à qui faire un rapport. _Elle_ était la directrice de transition.

Elle avait rendez-vous aux cuisines après le déjeuner. L'elfe nommé Dobby avait été engagé par l'ancien directeur. Elle voulait savoir ce qu'il comptait faire. Veiller sur Harry Potter lui semblait bien plus utile que faire de la soupe pendant les années scolaires à venir, mais elle lui laisserait le choix, selon la volonté de Dumbledore.

Elle devait aussi trouver un nouveau professeur de Défense. Pomona deviendrait son bras droit, sa sous-directrice, si elle acceptait.

Elle inspira profondément avant d'entrer dans la salle prévue pour le conseil, celle qui était située derrière la table des professeurs. Elle pensait comme Harry et Hagrid que l'école devait rester ouverte. Mais penser qu'un Poudlard comme avant était possible était utopique.

Elle redressa son chapeau et ses épingles à chignon. Elle allait tout faire pour que le _Poudlard Express_ revienne rempli l'année suivante et que les grilles ensorcelées s'ouvrent sur une nouvelle génération d'élèves. Elle allait se battre pour le Poudlard de Dumbledore.

.

.  
.

Tonks attendit que le _Poudlard Express_ disparaisse sous le soleil de midi avant de retourner vers le château. L'Ordre aurait beaucoup à faire ce soir. Elle fit signe à Hagrid, qui portait d'énormes poutres comme s'il s'agissait de fétus de paille. Sa cabane avait été rudement touchée par l'incendie, mais rien qu'on ne puisse réparer.

\- Je vous rejoins dans un quart d'heures, dit-il en essuyant son front avec un mouchoir à l'horrible couleur orange.

Elle acquiesça et continua sa route.

\- Il faut remettre en place tous les sorts et les protections mineures qui ont disparu avec la mort d'Albus, disait Remus quand Tonks s'assit.

Ils n'avaient pas prévu de lieu précis pour la réunion. Finalement, l'Ordre s'était assis dans un coin du parc de Poudlard, au milieu de la pelouse ensoleillée. Ils étaient assez exposés pour voir venir un espion et dans un endroit trop peu évident pour qu'on vienne les y chercher. Il y avait les cinq Weasley, Fleur, Kingsley, Remus, Alastor, Hagrid, Elphias, Hestia et Dedalus, mais nulle trace de Minerva, qui semblait encore à son conseil d'administration, ou de Mondingus, sans surprise. L'absence de Severus par contre, rayonnait dans le cercle comme le signe de sa trahison.

\- Mes réseaux d'exfiltration vers la France tiennent toujours, dit Fleur.

\- Et heureusement, dit Arthur, parce qu'on ne pourra pas être partout. J'ai entendu plusieurs parents à l'enterrement qui disaient qu'ils allaient quitter le pays dans la semaine.

\- Madame Maxime n'a jamais eu autant de demandes d'inscriptions d'élèves étrangers, confirma Fleur, qui était la porte-parole de la demi-géante pour cette réunion.

\- Vous pensez que Minerva gardera sa place ?

Plusieurs acquiescèrent. On savait qu'elle était la « femme de Dumbledore » comme Harry en était l'homme, mais elle avait le soutien du Ministère et de tous ses anciens élèves.

\- Est-ce que vous avez déjà réfléchi à un nouveau « dirigeant » de l'Ordre ? dit Tonks.

\- C'était l'Ordre du _Phénix_. Ça a toujours été fait pour que Dumbledore le dirige, fit remarquer Elphias.

\- Et les jeunes ont dirigé l'Armée _de Dumbledore_ , et ils n'avaient pas le directeur avec eux, seulement ses idées, fit remarquer Molly.

\- Tu proposes qu'Harry prenne sa place ? dit Remus, surpris d'être le plus réticent des deux à accepter cette idée.

\- Je ne dis pas qu'Harry doit arrêter ses études pour aider l'Ordre à temps plein ! Mais je pense qu'Harry sait ce que Dumbledore voulait et qu'on devrait l'assister comme on le peut. Il me paraît être l'héritier tout désigné de Dumbledore. Ce n'est pas une question d'âge, mais d'information et d'intérêt pour l'Ordre.

\- Je suis d'accord avec Molly, les « anciens » semblent tout désignés - Fol'œil, Minerva ou Remus - mais Harry _doit_ être dans la boucle, parce que sans lui, on n'avancera pas, on saura seulement ce qu'il faut faire maintenant, mais pas dans quelques semaines, dit Tonks.

\- Il est jeune. Et je ne pense pas qu'il veuille d'une autre Armée de Dumbledore, comme vous dites, dit Remus. Harry est rentré chez son oncle et sa tante. On doit se débrouiller sans lui jusqu'à son transfert. J'espérais qu'il viendrait parler à l'un de nous après l'enterrement, mais je pense que si Dumbledore lui a confié quelque chose à faire, il voudra faire cavalier seul.

Sans doute Ron et Hermione feraient-ils partie du tableau, mais certainement pas une bande d'anciens combattants de la Première guerre des Sorciers. James non plus n'aimait pas diriger. Il préférait agir.

\- Alors l'Ordre doit évoluer, dit Alastor. S'organiser sans chef prédéfini. Mettez sur la table l'ordre du jour et on traitera comme on peut chaque problème. Pour l'heure, nos priorités sont la sécurité d'Harry, de tous les sorciers et sorcières que Dumbledore protégeait et qui sont à présent démunis.

\- D'accord avec Fol'œil, dit Bill, accompagné d'hochements de tête.

\- Moi aussi, dit Tonks.

Et ainsi fut signé le début d'un nouvel Ordre, sans le Phénix. Le capitaine pouvait bien manquer, mais le vaisseau ne coulerait pas sans que tout l'équipage se batte.

.

.

Voilà pour aujourd'hui ! Accio review !


	27. Chapter 26 : La Vie en rose

**Chapitre 26** \- La Vie en rose

.

.  
Remus ouvrit un œil. Il était dans un lit étranger – les draps sentaient la lavande. Ah oui, le déménagement. Enfin, si on pouvait qualifier de déménagement le fait qu'il amène sa petite valise dans l'appartement de Tonks.

Il se retourna vers elle et ouvrit les yeux pour l'admirer.

Le regard sévère du professeur McGonagall lui répondit, à quelques centimètres du sien.

Il poussa un cri aigu et tomba du lit, emportant les couvertures avec lui.

\- Hahahahahaaaaaa ! explosa-t-elle de rire, en reprenant son visage normal.

\- C'est pas drôle ! vint un cri étouffé au niveau de la moquette.

\- Oh que si ! Hahaaaaaa…

Tonks riait tellement qu'elle s'en tenait le ventre. Remus se releva, se drapa dans ce qu'il lui restait de dignité (et de couverture) et se jeta sur elle. La bataille de chatouillis qui s'ensuivit ne fut pas des plus platoniques.

Remus était heureux comme jamais avant, et en même temps, il avait en permanence le sentiment que c'était une très mauvaise idée. Elle le changeait. Il avait moins l'air d'un professeur d'un autre temps. Il se _sentait_ plus jeune. Plus léger. Et en même temps dans un coin de sa tête, il entendait une voix lui dire qu'il n'avait pas droit à ce bonheur. Qu'il forçait Tonks à passer à côté d'autres choses. Et puis, dans ces moments-là, elle faisait une chose complètement Tonksienne (comme l'embrasser, lui tirer la langue, se viander sur… un sol plat) et il ne doutait plus de rien… jusqu'à la fois suivante.

 _\- Quand il me prend dans ses bras, qu'il me parle tout bas, je vois la vie en rôôôôse_ , chantonna-t-elle en fonçant un peu la teinte vieux rose de ses cheveux.

\- Tu as envie de tout changer ? dit-il en désignant son corps passablement dénudé.

\- Hum… Non.

Ses cicatrices, par exemple, étaient toutes les marques du temps qu'elle n'avait jamais vu, car elle les avait toujours effacé aussi vite qu'elles étaient venues. Elle reconnaissait celle à l'arcade sourcilière comme le résultat de sa rencontre, à 5 ans, avec le vélo des voisins. Et celle sur son poignet gauche comme un accident de Quidditch dans sa deuxième année. Les cernes étaient d'origine.

\- Tu veux que je change des choses ? dit-elle, dubitative.

Il n'avait vraiment eu aucune raison de se plaindre de ce nouveau corps, dernièrement.

\- Tu plaisantes ? Le retour aux cheveux et au sourire me suffisent. Le reste est parfait. Comme l'était ton corps d'avant.

\- Même mes pieds ? Ils sont vraiment minuscules…

\- Nymphadora Tonks, dit-il, incrédule, tu es sans doute la seule fille que je connaisse qui se plaigne de _ne pas_ faire du 40…

Elle rit un peu. Au travail, elle n'avait pas tout de suite repris sa forme ancienne, pour faire croire aux espions qu'elle était encore faible, le temps que l'immédiat de l'après-Dumbledore soit passé et géré par l'Ordre.

\- Papa m'a reparlé de toi.

\- Et ?

\- Il préfèrerait que sa fille sorte avec un sorcier sans « petit problème de pilosité ».

Par une rébellion presqu'infantile, le fait que ses parents désapprouvent ne faisait que conforter Tonks dans son choix.

\- Je… devine à ta tête que tu l'as envoyé sur les roses ? fit Remus.

\- Hé, au bout de deux ans, tu t'attendais à ce que je dise quoi ? « Tu as raison, papa, je n'y avais pas pensé… » ?

\- Non… Mais il doit être étonné que tu aies choisi ton opposé… quelqu'un d'aussi conventionnel que moi.

Elle rit.

\- Tu te crois conventionnel ?

\- Bah, avant, même si je n'y pensais pas beaucoup, j'associais le mot « couple » à mariage, maison, chien, balai familial, tout le tralala… Alors que tu n'es pas vraiment une fille… traditionnelle !

\- Ca veut dire quoi ça ? dit-elle, parfaitement réveillée à présent. Tu crois que je ne veux pas me marier ?

\- Eh bien… heu…

La. Bou. Lette.

\- Si tu me l'avais demandé, Remus, j'aurais dit oui ! A tout ! Au mariage ! A la maison, au balai _et_ à la voiture familials ! Mais tu ne m'as même pas laissé le choix, tu ne m'as pas posé la question!

\- Mais _…quelle_ question ?

\- « Veux-tu m'épouser ? » ! J'aurais peut-être pris 24 heures avant de te répondre, pour te prouver que je ne prends pas la décision à la légère, que je ne dis pas oui à cause du contexte, du Champagne, du dîner aux chandelles et de tout le tintouin, mais dans tous les cas j'aurais dit _oui_ ! Si seulement tu me l'avais demandé !

Il plissa les yeux. Il n'avait sincèrement pas pensé, en se réveillant ce matin, s'aventurer sur un terrain si dangereux.

\- Tu veux te marier avec moi ? dit-il incrédule.

Comment _exactement_ en étaient-ils arrivés là ?

\- Je ne veux pas d'un beau mariage, Remus, juste de ce petit bout de papier qui fera que devant le ministère je serai Mrs Lupin, et qu'aux yeux du monde j'aurais un statut particulier, qui me lie à toi… Je ne veux pas de la robe blanche et tout le tralala, comme Fleur. Un, parce qu'il n'y aucune chance que je trouve une nuance de rose qui aille avec ladite robe sans faire Barbie, et que je refuse que mes cheveux aient une couleur trop naturelle pour mon mariage… je ne me reconnaîtrais pas sur les photos. _Deux_ , la dernière fois que j'ai porté une robe longue, je me suis étalée et j'ai renversé la femme du Ministre dans l'affaire. Trois… il n'y a pas de trois, mon manque de coordination tête/jambe suffit amplement, je pense.

Remus rit.

\- Tu accepterais de porter mon nom ? sourit-il.

\- Si ça te décide à dire oui… Etant donné que je me fais appeler Tonks, je pourrais demander à changer mon nom en Tonks Lupin…

\- Nymphadora est un très joli prénom ! protesta-t-il.

\- Lupin aussi… très approprié, répliqua-t-elle.

\- Tu es folle.

\- Non, je profite du fait que tu sois de bonne humeur, c'est différent.

\- Mais JE n'ai pas dit « oui » !

\- Je te ferai changer d'avis.

\- Pari tenu.

Et c'est ainsi que, sans surprise, deux jours plus tard, Nymphadora le traînait devant un marieur, dans une robe d'été blanche à fleurs violettes, avec pour seuls témoins une Andromeda et un Ted résignés. Ils n'avaient pas invité les amis ou la famille éloignée. Seulement eux. Et les parents de Tonks, parce qu'ils ne lui auraient jamais pardonnée de ne pas les inviter. Remus n'avait pas non plus voulu publier les bans, mais Andromeda l'avait fait. L'encart dans la _Gazette_ serait petit, mais visible.

Forcément, dans la précipitation, Remus avait juste eu le temps de foncer récupérer dans une banque galloise une bague qui avait appartenu à sa mère et qu'il n'avait jamais voulu vendre. Pour ce qui était du discours, par contre…

Quand vient le moment de l'échange des vœux, il sortit avec toute la dignité qu'il put un exemplaire du _Petit Prince_ et lut, en regardant Nymphadora dans les yeux :

 **« Je ne suis pour toi qu'un renard semblable à cent mille renards. Mais, si tu m'apprivoises, nous aurons besoin l'un de l'autre. Tu seras pour moi unique au monde. Je serai pour toi unique au monde. »**

.

.

.

Nymphadora était dans la salle de bain en train de se raser les jambes. Bien sûr, elle aurait pu métamorphoser ses jambes en belles guibolles glabres, mais se chouchouter comme tout le monde la réconciliait avec son corps et ça lui faisait plaisir d'avoir ce genre de routine comme toutes les filles. La radio posée à côté d'elle, elle chantait à tue-tête (et extrêmement faux) « Danse comme l'hippogriffe ! ».

 _BOUM_ !

Elle se releva vivement et évita la porte qui venait de s'ouvrir à la volée. Elle se retrouva devant un Remus haletant qui semblait avoir enfoncé la porte, façon moldue. Elle eut juste la présence d'esprit de retenir la serviette de bain dans laquelle elle s'était enroulée, avant qu'un acte manqué ne vienne faire rougir encore plus le loup-garou.

\- Bah ?! Mais ça va pas !

 _\- Trois minutes_ que je tambourine à la porte ! Je me suis inquiété !

Il avait l'air, en effet…

\- Les Bizarr's Sisters… dit-elle pour toute excuse.

Remus leva les yeux au ciel, presqu'attendri devant son excuse. Elle vit qu'il se retenait de sourire. Alors elle éclata de rire. Et il en fit de même.

\- Molly veut te parler à la Cheminette, dit-il.

\- Dis-lui que j'arrive. J'ai le droit de _lui dire_ ? dit-elle en montrant son alliance.

\- Si tu veux, dit-il presque timide.

\- Hé, Molly, devine quoi !

\- Mais… mais habille-toi !

.  
.

.

\- Ginny ? demanda Tonks en frappant doucement à la porte.

La porte s'ouvrit sur une Ginny à l'air morne. Elle semblait visiblement penser que c'était sa mère qui l'appelait. Le son de chute dans l'escalier aurait pourtant dû lui mettre la puce à l'oreille.

Son visage s'éclaira en voyant l'Auror, mais Tonks ne lui trouva pas un regard très vif.

\- Ta mère a appelé. Il paraît que tu ne sors pas de ta chambre.

\- Un signe qui voulait dire « je ne veux voir personne », pas « rameute n'importe qui »... grommela-t-elle, pas vraiment énervée.

\- Mais je ne suis pas « n'importe qui », sourit-elle. Tonks Lupin ! s'exclama-t-elle. Tu peux officiellement remiser « Nymphadora » au placard ! C'est Tonks ou Mrs Lupin, maintenant !

Ginny ouvrit de grands yeux.

\- Tu t'es mariée _sans moi_ ?

\- Tu as dit toi-même que tu ne voulais pas sortir de ta chambre, sourit Tonks.

\- Mais je serais sortie pour ça ! Cachotière !

\- Il n'y avait que mes parents et Remus. Une journée tranquille.

\- Ouah.

Ça lui ressemblait bien, remarquez.

\- Par contre, pleurer dans ton coin, ça, ça ne te ressemble pas.

\- Je ne pleure jamais.

\- Non, mais tu es triste quand même.

\- Harry a dit qu'on devait arrêter de se voir.

\- … Ah.

\- Comme tu dis.

Tonks se sentit un peu mal de lui avoir envoyé son bonheur à la figure.

\- Je peux faire quelque chose ?

\- Voler le stock de Chocogrenouilles de Ron ?

\- Quels sont les risques ?

\- Qu'il lâche la goule sur toi… Rapport à la goule, tu serais surprise de ce qu'on entend dans cette maison…

Ginny soupira. Elle était au courant pour le plan monté par Ron, les jumeaux et son père.

Tonks examina la petite chambre. Elle était plutôt bien placée, avec vue sur le jardin.

\- C'est le poster que je t'ai offert ? dit-elle en pointant le chanteur des Bizarr'Sisters du doigt.

\- Mmh.

Bon, tentative de changement de sujet numéro 1 : raté.

\- Quand est-ce qu'Hermione arrive ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Ron dit qu'elle viendra vite, mais ça fait déjà dix jours… Sans doute la semaine prochaine.

\- Demande-lui de te sortir.

\- Maman refusera. C'est un peu la paranoïa ici, depuis que Ron a laissé entendre qu'il ne retournerait pas à Poudlard. Quand les jumeaux m'ont envoyé des échantillons de leurs produits pour me dérider, elle a passé le paquet au crible… Elle est persuadée que je sais ce que le Trio s'apprête à faire. Sauf que le Trio ne m'a jamais incluse dans les trucs les plus importants.

\- C'est ça qui te dérange le plus ? Le… « trio » ?

\- Pas vraiment en fait… je sais que c'est égoïste, mais même si Harry m'avait proposé de les accompagner, j'aurais refusé. Je veux finir mes études… et s'ils ne sont pas là, qui se chargera de veiller sur Poudlard ? Non, ce n'est pas grave que je ne sois pas avec eux, mais j'aurais aimé avoir le choix.

\- Tu devais bien te douter qu'Harry voudrait te protéger…

\- Bien sûr. Je lui ai dit que je m'y attendais. Je lui ai fait croire que j'acceptais parce que j'y avais réfléchi. Mais raison et sentiments ne font pas bon ménage, je ne t'apprends rien. Je lui ai fait croire que c'était simple pour moi. Mais c'était un beau mensonge.

\- Dis-lui, offrit simplement Tonks.

\- Non. Je ne veux pas qu'il regrette. Je veux qu'il parte faire ce qu'il doit faire sans un regard en arrière. Sinon, ce serait vain. Tu crois que c'est idiot ?

\- Je doute que Remus et moi puissions te donner des conseils… L'amour rend un peu bête.

\- Vrai.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

\- Entrez, dit Ginny.

C'était Ron.

\- Oh. Salut Tonks. Fred proposait qu'on sorte un peu, tu veux venir ?

Ginny acquiesça avec un sourire… qui disparut dès qu'il eut fermé la porte.

\- Il est effrayant d'attention grand-frèresque, ces temps-ci, soupira Ginny. Sans doute pour se donner bonne conscience avant de m'abandonner toute seule dans l'arène.

C'était bien la première fois que Tonks l'entendait comparer Poudlard à un lieu de violence. Elle espérait que ce ne serait pas prophétique.

.

.  
Hermione transplana sans bruit à l'endroit prévu. Elle sentit ses larmes couler au moment où elle se redressait sur ses jambes. Le sourire éclatant de Ron se fana immédiatement. Il s'avança un peu maladroitement et elle se jeta dans ses bras.

Elle lui souhaitait de ne jamais avoir à quitter ses parents comme ça. A leur faire oublier jusqu'à son existence. A partir le cœur déchiré entre l'amour et la certitude que c'était la seule chose à faire. La main de Ginny se posa sur son épaule et dégagea quelques mèches bouclées de son visage. Leurs visages fatigués et leurs yeux gonflés se firent écho. Deux peines différentes mais une même amitié.

\- Allez, viens, on va t'installer.

\- Je vais faire du thé, dit Ron, qui semblait toujours penser que ça valait toutes les Potions d'Allégresse du monde.

Arthur se retint de sourire en entendant son fils prononcer cette phrase. Le thé semblait pouvoir toujours tout guérir, dans la famille Weasley. Il avait vu Molly en faire une habitude lors de la première guerre. A présent, Sirius avait raison, c'était eux les jeunes, la nouvelle génération… la _relève_.

.  
.

\- Scrimgeour veut te voir dans son bureau.

Tonks hocha la tête et laissa ses pieds l'y trainer sans faire d'histoire. Garder son poste au Ministère était de moins en moins sûr, ces temps-ci. La perspective d'être virée (qu'elle aurait balayé rapidement en temps normal, car l'heure était plutôt au recrutement massif d'apprentis Aurors) ne lui faisait pas vraiment peur.

Elle voulait rester, bien sûr. Elle avait à faire.

Scrimgeour ferma le gros registre qu'il consultait et la regarda s'asseoir. Il appuya ensuite sa bouche sur ses mains repliées. Tonks remarqua involontairement qu'un des documents qu'il lisait avait pour entête « Testament d'Albus Dumbledore ». Que pouvait bien faire Scrimgeour avec ça ?

\- Bonjour, monsieur.

Il ne releva pas. La plupart des gens l'appelait encore « monsieur le Ministre ».

\- Bonjour, Auror Tonks. J'ai appris que vous aviez épousé le loup-garou Remus Lupin.

\- Le _sorcier_ Remus Lupin, corrigea-t-elle.

\- Si vous croyez que ça change sa nature, répliqua-t-il froidement.

\- Ça change au moins la perception qu'en ont les ignorants, répliqua-t-elle en sentant la moutarde lui monter au nez. Bon, pourquoi je suis là ?

\- Parce que le Département de réinsertion des Cracmols et Sorciers en difficulté va fermer ses portes. Je pensais que vous voudriez le savoir.

Tonks pinça les lèvres. Le début de la fin du Ministère. Dans l'Ordre, Fleur avait été la première à tirer la sonnette d'alarme. De plus en plus de Cracmols lui demandaient de quitter l'Angleterre pour la France. Ils avaient peur d'être éliminés, car ils étaient la preuve vivante que la doctrine de Voldemort était erronée... que l'hérédité magique n'était pas une science sûre.

\- Malgré les apparences, je suis de votre côté, Auror Tonks. Je suis encerclé. Votre petit groupe a raison. Le Ministère _est_ infiltré. Je peux obtenir un poste à votre mari si vous m'aidez à trouver qui me trahit pour Vous-Savez-Qui.

Elle se sentit presqu'insultée.

\- Je _suis_ de votre côté, je cherche _déjà_ les comploteurs, mais si vous essayez encore une fois de m'acheter…

\- C'était très indélicat de ma part, j'en ai conscience. Mais il me faut des alliés. Pius Thicknesse est sous Imperium, j'en mettrais ma main à couper. On ne trompe pas un ancien Auror si facilement.

Tonks ne le détrompa pas. Elle avait des doutes sur Thicknesse depuis quelques semaines.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je fasse pour vous ? Une liste ?

\- Je sais que l'Ordre du Phénix survit. Je demande seulement que vous me préveniez en cas d'informations importantes.

\- C'est tout ?

\- C'est tout.

\- Alors bonne journée, monsieur le Ministre.

Elle s'efforça de ne pas claquer la porte, mais elle se ferma tout de même violemment. Elle descendit les escaliers en trombe et se planta devant la machine à café.

\- Bonjour Tonks, qu'est-ce qui t'énerve comme ça ?

Elle sourit à Arthur.

\- Ça se voit tant que ça ?

\- Les cheveux rouges m'ont mis la puce à l'oreille, sourit-il.

\- Le Ministre vient de me demander de l'aide. Comme si je pouvais lui dire que la noirceur grignote tout son entourage.

\- Ah. Tu n'es pas la première qu'il approche.

\- C'est rassurant.

Elle prit une gorgée de café.

\- Ginny va mieux ?

\- Un peu.

\- Molly survit aux préparatifs de mariage ? Bill m'a dit qu'il aurait lieu ici finalement.

\- Oh, le Terrier ressemble à un chantier égyptien, mais on en sortira tous vivants, je pense…

Ils savaient qu'à part ces sujets triviaux, il y avait peu de conversations qu'ils puissent avoir sans prendre de risque. Harry, l'Ordre… tout ça était proscrit.

\- Vous viendrez dîner au Terrier vendredi ?

\- Avec plaisir.

Ils se quittèrent avec un air entendu.

Tonks redescendit au Bureau. Son équipe l'attendait.

\- Salut ! Du nouveau ?

\- Greyback a été vu dans le Yorshire, dit Savage.

\- Il aura bougé avant qu'on arrive, soupira-t-elle. Autre chose ?

\- Le déraillement d'un train moldu. On pense que c'est l'œuvre de Mangemorts, la scène a été filmée. Ils se fichent pas mal de respecter le Code International du Secret magique…

Elle soupira.

\- Les Oubliators sont en route ?

\- Oh. Il n'y a pas de survivants.

Elle ferma brièvement les yeux.

Pas besoin donc.

Il y eut un _crac_ sonore et Dawlish et Williamson entrèrent en courant dans le Bureau.

\- Azkaban! Vide !

\- Pardon ?!

Des têtes sortirent de tous les cubicules. Robards leva les mains.

\- Le Ministre ne veut pas qu'on ébruite l'affaire, mais tout le monde sur le pont. Tonks, tu remplaces Maugrey, on n'a pas le temps de l'attendre.

Elle acquiesça la tête.

\- Williamson et Hawkins, vous allez surveiller les alentours du Manoir Malefoy, dit Tonks. Patterson, préviens Maugrey… Vous deux, avec moi.

Et elle qui pensait que sa journée ne pouvait pas être pire…

.

Tonks posa violemment les clés sur la table basse, jeta sa veste sur le canapé et s'y allongea un moment. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, Remus la regardait d'un air amusé, une main occupée à tourner la sauce de son bœuf bourguignon.

Elle ne se remettait toujours pas du fait qu'elle pouvait l'appeler… son _mari_.

Son bonheur lui semblait déplacé, dans l'inquiétude ambiante. Son appartement, un havre de joie après ses dures journées, lui permettait de tenir.

\- Excuse-moi. Bonsoir.

 _\- Bonsoir_. Mauvaise journée ?

\- Tu n'as pas idée. Malefoy, Selwyn et tous les prisonniers d'Azkaban se sont enfuis. Aidés de l'intérieur, je pense. J'ai ouvert une enquête interne, mais ça ne marchera pas si les gens qui enquêtent sont les gens qui les aident.

Remus s'assit. L'Ordre s'attendait depuis longtemps à une évasion massive, mais ça ne rendait pas la nouvelle plus facile.

Compte tenu des attaques de Détraqueurs qui devenaient de plus en plus fréquentes, de la « démission » de Charity Burbage qui ne laissait pas l'Ordre dupe, de ces services ou personnes qui disparaissaient, ou passait au camp adverse (les Transports magiques, par exemple), ou d'Azkaban qui se vidait sans que l'opinion publique en soit avertie, Tonks savait que ce n'était une question de semaines (et encore) avant que le Ministère ne tombe. Ils se relayaient déjà pour protéger Scrimgeour, mais ce ne serait sans doute pas suffisant. Il serait atteint à un moment ou un autre. Pour l'heure, il se terrait dans son bureau, mais ça laissait la place à la menace de grandir parmi ses collaborateurs.

\- Vous avez perquisitionné chez les Malefoy ?

\- Trop évident, dit-elle en secouant la tête. Et Scrimgeour ne veut rien dire à la presse. Des fois qu'on puisse mieux avertir nos concitoyens, dit-elle agacée. Ah, et le Bureau de réinsertion des loups-garou et des Cracmols a été fermé. Prétendument parce qu'il avait des liens avec Greyback. Je pense juste que Dolores Ombrage a fait pression et que ceux du Ministère qui sont pro-Sang-purs l'ont aidée.

Remus hocha la tête. Il ne passait plus par ce Bureau depuis longtemps et travaillait dans le Londres moldu, autant que possible. Moins de drame. Plus de postes pour quelqu'un comme lui.

\- Et Scrimgeour veut en plus que je lui livre la liste des Mangemorts et sympathisants infiltrés sur un plateau d'argent.

\- Il n'est pas notre ennemi, Nymphadora.

\- Non, il est juste politicien. Et désagréable. Et puis, je t'avais dit plus de « Nymphadora ».

\- Ou sinon ?

\- Ou sinon… je t'embrasse.

\- Ouh, j'ai peur.

Elle sourit.

\- Nym-pha-do-ra. Nymphadora, Nymphadora, Nymphadora…

Elle éclata de rire, puis vit la casserole derrière lui.

\- Hé! Attention à la sauce, monsieur le Grand méchant loup…

.

.  
.

\- Salut, maman…

\- Nymphadora ? Tout va bien ?

Sa fille n'était pas du genre à venir lui rendre visite à l'Hôpital sans raison. Tonks s'affala sur le fauteuil de la salle de consultation et retira sa veste en cuir – toujours celle de Sirius, nota l'œil averti de sa mère.

\- Oui oui… je me demandais si tu pouvais vérifier que je ne couve pas un truc… je manque un peu de tonus en ce moment…

Sa mère plissa les yeux.

\- Et ?

\- Et… mes collègues ont appris que j'avais épousé Remus. Ils n'ont pas très bien réagi.

Les réactions étaient allées du regard méprisant à celui de dégoût. Elle avait même entendu quelqu'un la surnommer _Lupa_ dans son dos. Son grand sourire sincèrement heureux s'était fané en voyant comment on parlait d'elle.

Elle ne l'avait pas dit à Remus. Il s'en serait voulu et c'était la dernière chose dont elle avait besoin.

Andromeda la regarda d'un air inquiet. Sa fille unique ne leur avait pas laissé le choix de leur gendre, et elle avait également du mal à s'en réjouir. Remus était quelqu'un de bien, elle n'en doutait pas, mais ils s'étaient quand même mariés très vite. Ça ne l'étonnait pas de la part de Nymphadora, mais de Remus… il avait _leur_ âge et Ted s'était attendu à ce que Remus vienne lui demander la main de sa fille en personne, comme le professeur vieux jeu qu'il était souvent.

Andromeda n'aurait pas regretté ce mariage précipité si sa fille avait semblé heureuse. Mais visiblement, elle ne s'était pas attendue à une telle violence de la part des critiques.

\- Allonge-toi...

Elle lança quelques sorts pour prendre la tension de sa fille et vérifier les indicateurs magiques du surmenage. Ce qu'elle trouva fut bien plus inquiétant.

Tonks ouvrit des grands yeux en voyant que le visage de sa mère s'était figé, face aux différents volutes, spectres et couleurs qui étaient censés coder son état général.

\- C'est grave ? Pas la dragoncelle quand même?

\- Non, pas la dragoncelle… Nymphadora… tu es enceinte.

Tonks reposa sa tête sur l'oreiller.

\- Mince. Remus va flipper.

 _\- Remus_ va… « flipper » ?

Tonks sourit. Sa mère avait beau renier sa bonne éducation, la plupart des mots qu'employaient les gens de son âge lui étaient parfaitement étrangers. Ça faisait beaucoup rire son père.

\- De combien de semaines ?

\- Trois. Pourquoi il flipperait ?

Pour Andromeda, le fait qu'il ait épousé sa fille (rapidement) traçait une croix sur leur dernière année de doutes.

\- Heu, peut-être parce qu'on est en guerre, qu'on est mariés depuis moins d'un mois et que notre relation l'a _toujours_ inquiété ? Il va dire que je suis trop jeune et que ce n'est pas raisonnable… Tu ne peux pas comprendre…

Sa mère éclata de rire. Tonks la regarda, surprise.

 _\- Je_ ne peux pas comprendre ?

Tonks sourit en comprenant. Elle avait souvent entendu raconter l'histoire de la fille-mère Black et du Né-Moldu Tonks.

\- Désolée. J'avais oublié.

\- Moi pas, sourit Andromeda.

.

.

\- Potter ? chuchota Tonks. Le Bureau va dépêcher une escouade d'Aurors chez lui la veille de son anniversaire. Le Ministre veut qu'on veille personnellement à sa protection. On va attendre le 30 parce qu'une fois la Trace levée, il sera trop vulnérable. Les Mangemorts ne s'y attendront pas… Bien entendu, cela reste parfaitement entre nous.

Dawlish lui avait offert un verre. Dommage pour lui, elle tenait parfaitement l'alcool et elle savait que Robards versait régulièrement du Véritasérum dans ses cafés, et qu'il était en contact avec Yaxley. Il n'était pas bien compliqué de faire remonter une fausse information dans le cercle des Mangemorts. Maugrey pensait que le leurre marcherait. Elle avait été habile. Mimer l'Auror un peu pompette à qui un ou deux verres peuvent délier la langue, elle savait parfaitement le faire.

\- Bon, désolée, Daw', il faut vraiment que je rentre, ou mon mari va se demander ce que je fais… à demain ! dit-elle en partant avec une démarche mal-assurée, qu'elle ne surjouait qu'un peu.

Elle sortit, persuadée d'avoir réussie son coup, sans se douter que plus loin, Mondingus révélait involontairement la date réelle du transfert d'Harry Potter.

.  
Drago ne bougeait pas d'un iota. Il levait régulièrement des regards nerveux vers la femme qui remplaçait ce soir le plafonnier du grand salon Malefoy, mais sans laisser paraître de traces de pitié. C'était sa mère qui lui avait appris à avoir ce visage.

Aucun d'eux n'avait eu le temps de se réjouir du retour de son père. La Maison était de nouveau le QG des Mangemorts comme une autre devait être celle de l'Ordre du Phénix. Il vivait donc dans l'angoisse permanente, et l'humiliation de se voir imposer un hôte qu'on sait qu'on ne peut mettre à la porte. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres _adorait_ ça.

Drago avait vu sa mère pleurer en lisant la colonne des évènements de la _Gazette_. Il avait vu, lui aussi, que sa cousine germaine avait épousé son loup-garou d'ancien prof. L'encart s'était voulu discret, mais la rédaction évitait de plus en plus de publier trop de noms de défunts. Les évènements heureux étaient donc mis en avant.

Il sentait que c'était moins l'opprobre que sa nièce faisait tomber sur la famille qui gênait Narcissa, que le fait que Bellatrix allait être intenable. Elle ne rêvait que de tuer Andromeda et sa famille (ce qu'elle appelait « élaguer l'arbre généalogique ») depuis sa sortie d'Azkaban.

Drago n'eut pas le droit de fermer les yeux quand son père fut dépouillé de sa baguette, quand l'ancien professeur d'Etude des Moldus tomba lourdement sur la table, quand Nagini la mordit, une fois puis deux. Il refusait de détourner les yeux une fois de plus de ces atrocités. Dumbledore mort, il n'y avait plus de retour en arrière possible pour lui.

Sa mère le surveillait du coin de l'œil, mais il avait appris la leçon. Il devenait de mieux en mieux Légilimence. Il commençait à pouvoir repenser librement, à l'abri dans sa tête.

La séance fut levée après une heure ou deux. Beaucoup se précipitèrent à la salle à manger (manger à l'œil chez un Mangemort humilié était devenu le plus fin des plaisirs), d'autres vers leurs planques.

Drago resta en retrait et vit sa mère échanger un regard avec son père. Lucius baissa les yeux.

Sa main privée de baguette tremblait.

Narcissa la prit.

.

.  
Nymphadora était en train de ramener les compositions florales du mariage chez elle quand elle sentit le froid ravageur des ex-Gardiens d'Azkaban s'insinuer dans la rue. Bombabouse.

\- Ah non, hein ! cria-t-elle au ciel gris.

Ils n'allaient pas faire _geler_ ses fleurs, à quelques jours du mariage !

Son _Patronus_ mordit dans le tas, en bon gros toutou qu'il était. Elle faillit crier « Attaque, Patro' », mais ça lui aurait trop rappelé Sirius.

Il ne lui manquait plus. Remus non plus ne l'entendait plus dans sa tête, mais ils avaient le sentiment qu'en période de doute, leur ami saurait toujours leur murmurer des mots de réconfort depuis l'autre côté du voile.

Il y eut deux _pop_ à côté d'elle.

\- Tonks ? fit l'Auror Dawlish surpris de la trouver ici.

\- Dawlish ? Williamson ?

\- Vous faites vos courses ou vous êtes là pour repousser l'attaque de Détraqueurs ?

\- Je suis polyvalente, comme toujours, sourit-elle, son regard toujours pointé sur le ciel.

\- Il y en a une sacrée flopée.

\- J'avais remarqué.

Elle remarqua surtout que Dawlish avait du mal avec le sort du Patronus. Visiblement, Imperium et Sorts de Confusion n'étaient pas le meilleur régime qui soit… Et Williamson n'était pas beaucoup plus doué : un ou deux Détraqueurs, il savait gérer, mais un peu plus et son dindon pataud se transformait en fumerolles argentées, parfaitement inefficaces.

Elle soupira.

C'en était fini de sa réputation, mais tant pis.

 _\- Attaque, Patro'_ ! hurla-t-elle à son _Patronus_.

Les silhouettes encapuchonnées et les nuages reculèrent d'un coup. Le ciel se remplit si vite de soleil qu'ils durent abriter leurs yeux. Ces Détraqueurs-là n'allaient pas repasser dans le quartier avant un bon moment…

\- Mais… mais à quoi tu as pensé ? balbutia Savage, sans plus se soucier que ce soit une question personnelle.

Elle leva un sourcil rose et lui montra son alliance.

\- Mon mari, sourit-elle. Je sais, la clââââsse.

.

V'là pour aujourd'hui, les amis !


	28. Chapter 27 : Brave New World

**Chapitre 26** – Brave New World

.  
.

 _\- Assurdiato_ , grommela Maugrey en entrant dans son bureau.

Nymphadora l'attendait, un thé à la main, les pieds sur son bureau et l'autre main gribouillant sur son calendrier à la date du 26 juillet. Le gribouillis disparut dès qu'elle l'entendit arriver. Ils étaient venus avant l'heure d'ouverture du Bureau, mais toutes les précautions étaient prises, ces temps-ci… l'approche de la mission Potter les mettait sur les nerfs.

\- Le nom du tout premier guitariste des Bizarr'Sisters ? demanda Maugrey en la pointant de sa baguette.

\- Arcturus LaTaget. Mais ce n'est pas une question personnelle, répondit-elle, presqu'étonnée.

\- Non, mais la réponse doit être connue par moins de trois personnes aujourd'hui…

\- Dont la moitié des lectrices de Rock'n'Troll, ronchonna-t-elle. Ta marque de shampooing ?

\- Je suis à moitié chauve…

\- Oui, bah un Mangemort oublierait ce détail et tenterait quand même une réponse… On commence ?

Son mentor grommela et s'assit.

\- Pius Thicknesse a refusé qu'on connecte la maison des Dursley aux réseaux de transports officiels. Je m'y attendais mais du coup, je dois vous exposer le plan B aujourd'hui. Réunion de crise ce midi dans le grenier de la maison Londubat à Londres.

\- On va être beaucoup trop exposés, fit-elle remarquer.

\- Si Dawlish a bien répété ce qu'on voulait, on doit pouvoir se débarrasser de deux-trois Mangemorts.

\- Mais si l'un d'eux réussit à donner l'alarme…

\- D'où mon plan. Mais je vous en parlerai ce midi.

\- D'accord.

\- Je voulais te parler d'autre chose. J'ai laissé des ordres. Si je disparais dans les prochains mois, je t'ai désignée comme successeur. Robards peut refuser, mais Scrimgeour est d'accord.

\- Successeur ? J'aime mieux que tu restes en vie encore un peu, plaisanta-t-elle.

C'était le seul sorcier de sa connaissance à actualiser régulièrement son testament. Peut-être qu'il avait raison, mais elle trouvait ça passablement déprimant.

\- Demain est un nouveau jour. Mais pas forcément un meilleur, répliqua-t-il.

\- J'admire ton optimisme…

.  
.

\- Je veux en être ! criait presque Ginny.

\- Tu sais que c'est impossible, répliqua son père. Tu n'es pas majeure, tes déplacements et les sorts que tu lances sont surveillés par le Ministère !

\- Mais je veux aider !

\- Ginny, tu ne peux pas venir, c'est comme ça, dit fermement Arthur.

Hermione et Ron, qui, eux, faisaient partie de l'opération, lui lancèrent un regard désolé.

\- Alors il faut que j'attende ici ? dit-elle avec feulement de chat blessé. C'est le _pire rôle_ !

Elle monta dans sa chambre en tapant des pieds. Elle détestait être enfermée au Terrier et elle détestait encore plus être enfermée au Terrier quand elle était la seule à ne pas pouvoir en sortir.

Hermione et Ron faisaient tacitement partie de l'Ordre, à présent. Alors qu'elle avait passé les vacances à écouter aux portes, les deux majeurs étaient de moins en moins exclus des conversations des « adultes ».

Elle donna un coup de pied violent dans le tuyau en cuivre de la salle de bain, qui encadrait la porte de sa chambre… ce qui lui valut un pied extrêmement douloureux, et un concert de feulements de la part de sa voisine du haut, la goule. Celle-là était dans le complot qui permettrait à Ron de partir, pensa Ginny. Elle montra les dents au plafond, comme si cela pouvait changer quoi que ce soit à son âge.

Sans Arnold, définitivement parti en vadrouille dans la campagne environnante, et Pattenrond qui était parti avec les Granger, veiller sur eux en Australie, son seul ami à fourrure était son dragon en peluche. Tout juste seize ans qu'elle ne s'était pas séparée de son fidèle Norman.

Seize ans.

L'âge qui l'empêchait de faire l'essentiel. Elle faisait de la magie au Terrier, comme tous les enfants élevés dans un environnement magique, mais en dehors de la maison, l'interdiction subsistait. Elle savait que son père avait raison.

\- Gin', on va dans le verger, tu veux venir ? dit la voix de Ron, timide.

\- Non ! cria-t-elle.

Elle le regretta vite. Refuser une partie de Quidditch la condamnait à aider sa mère en cuisine. Elle regarda sa robe de Quidditch rouge et or, qui était pendue sur la porte de son armoire. Le Quidditch. Sa raison de vivre, ces temps-ci.

Entrer dans l'équipe Weasley avait été difficile. S'imposer quand on était la plus petite (et une fille) sur le terrain avait demandé des années d'entraînement secret… mais en faire une carrière allait être plus dur encore. Elle avait beaucoup appris en observant ses six frères – tous avaient des techniques et des styles différents, qu'elle avait enregistrés comme une forme de répertoire dont elle avait fait son miel.

Plus tard, elle ne voulait pas _concilier_ vie de famille et travail. Elle ne voulait pas non plus être mère au foyer dès sa sortie d'école. Elle voulait vivre à 100% les deux expériences, mais l'une après l'autre. Elle avait calculé que Mme Bibine partirait à la retraite d'ici vingt ans. Ça lui en laissait dix pour devenir joueuse professionnelle, dix autres pour élever des enfants avant de les envoyer à Poudlard et d'y reprendre le poste de Professeur de Vol. Oui, dix ans avant d'avoir des enfants, c'était bien. Ca laisserait le temps à Harry de sauver le monde encore deux ou trois fois, et à elle de se faire un nom dans le milieu du Quidditch. Idéalement, ça laisserait aussi le temps à Harry de se rendre compte qu'ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre.

Elle soupira. Même si elle avait eu un compte en banque plein et si la Ford Anglia n'était pas acclimatée à la Forêt interdite, elle n'aurait pas suivi le Trio.

Etre la quatrième tête du cerbère, très peu pour elle. Elle avait sa propre route à tracer.

 **.**

.

Yaxley plissa les yeux. Kingsley Shacklebolt venait de quitter son poste. Or, pendant les six mois où il avait été le garde du corps du Premier Ministre moldu (aux yeux des médias magiques et non-magiques), ça n'était jamais arrivé.

C'était le signe qu'il lui fallait pour être sûr que Rogue avait eu raison et que le transfert aurait bien lieu ce soir. Il pouvait encore revenir en grâce auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres en lançant l'alerte.

Il transplana à côté de la Privet Drive où habitait Potter. Malefoy siffla pour l'avertir. Voldemort l'avait envoyé, sans baguette. Pour le simple plaisir de l'humilier. Il était presque sûr que Narcissa lui avait prêté la sienne.

Il suivit Malefoy dans les airs. Ah. Visiblement, son information était inutile. Trente Mangemorts cernaient déjà la maison.

 **.**

Tonks fronça les sourcils. Clairement, Ron n'avait pas l'air ravi d'être mis en binôme avec elle. Elle était presque vexée. Elle regarda Remus, qui était avec George, et sourit en voyant Ron hésiter à la prendre par la taille (c'était une femme mariée, maintenant). Comme si ça lui importait. Elle travaillait au milieu d'hommes.

\- Un… deux… TROIS.

Nymphadora tapa du pied et fila dans les airs.

\- Ils sont là ! cria un des Harry.

 _Bombabouse_ , pensa-t-elle. _Et ils n'étaient pas qu'un peu_.

 _\- Stupéfix ! Incarcerem ! Impedimenta_ ! criait Ron dans son dos.

S'il ne toucha aucun de leurs poursuivants, sa précision était relativement bonne pour un premier combat sur balai.

Un des Harry à sa droite lançait des sorts étranges, qui touchaient, eux, leur cible avec précision. Elle reconnut Bill et Fleur. Fleur avait toujours le don de les surprendre : bien que le latin reste la langue de la magie, on n'apprenait pas les mêmes sorts outre-Manche. La Français faisait ainsi des surprises à l'Ordre… et à leurs ennemis.

 _\- Bombarda Maxima_ ! hurla Ron en visant la ligne de Mangemorts dressée devant eux.

Tonks aperçut du coin de l'œil Hagrid et le véritable Harry franchir le cercle à pleine vitesse. Quatre Mangemorts se détachèrent du peloton pour les suivre. _Bombabouse_.

Maugrey avait eu raison. Il fut le premier pris en chasse, Kingsley le deuxième. C'était presque vexant de ne pas être considérée comme une des meilleures Aurors du groupe. Mais après tout, le fait que le Premier Ministre moldu soit toujours en vie était aussi parlant qu'un CV, pour Kings'. Elle était habituée à être sous-estimée. Mais justement, le fait que sa carrure fasse baisser la garde de ses adversaires était plutôt utile.

Ca faisait près de dix minutes qu'ils fonçaient en direction de la maison de Muriel Weasley, mais leurs poursuivants ne les lâchaient pas. Coriaces ou… ?

Elle reconnut le rire suraigu de sa tante avant de la voir. Ses _Endoloris_ avaient beau manquer leur cible, elle se rapprochait. Puis, les premiers _Avada Kedavra_ retentirent.

\- Le vrai Harry Potter est là-bas ! cria Rodolphus Lestrange.

Tonks entendit plusieurs des balais derrière elle faire demi-tour. Bombabouse, comment avaient-ils pu repérer la surpercherie si vite ? Mais Bellatrix resta sur leurs talons.

\- Combien sont-ils ? hurla-t-elle par-dessus le vent à Ron.

\- Encore deux ! Bellatrix et son mari !

\- Avada…

Tonks fit une embardée vers la droite pour éviter le jet vert. Nymphadora sentit une colère monter en elle comme elle en ressentait rarement. Tatie Bellatrix voulait la tuer comme elle avait tué Sirius? On verrait ça…

Elle lança un sort de mort vers l'arrière, mais manqua Bellatrix d'un bon mètre. Dans son dos, Ron lançait _Stupéfix_ sur _Stupéfix_. Elle entendit Rodolphus tomber avec un _crac_ de son balai. Bellatrix ne ralentit même pas. Tonks lança un coup d'œil à la boussole fixée sur le manche de son balai. Ils étaient encore loin. S'ils n'arrivaient pas bientôt à se débarrasser de Bellatrix, le Portoloin allait partir sans eux. Ils devaient franchir la barrière avant que sa tante ne se rapproche trop. Même les Protections n'arrêteraient pas un Avada Kedavra s'ils n'étaient qu'à moitié dans la propriété de Muriel.

Elle dut faire une nouvelle embardée pour éviter le Sort de Mort suivant.

\- Ca va ? demanda-t-elle à Ron.

\- Yep. Vigilance constante, dit-il entre deux _Protego_.

.  
.

 _Attendre, attendre, attendre_ , pensa Ginny. Alors qu'elle avait toujours été la plus impatiente des Weasley. _Je vais devenir folle…_

C'avait été le même espoir – puis la même angoisse - à chaque fois qu'un Portoloin était arrivé – seul.

Sa mère retenait ses larmes, les yeux fixés sur l'horloge de grand-mère. Comme si les anguilles allaient décoller un jour de « Danger de mort ». Elle lui fit un câlin et sa mère lui rendit son étreinte.

Puis elles entendirent le bruit de voix.

Harry et Hagrid étaient apparus dans la cour. Ginny se précipita dehors. Elle savait qu'il y avait plusieurs Harry, mais l'expression du visage de celui-ci était trop naturelle pour qu'il soit Polynectarisé.

Ron et Tonks auraient dû être les premiers de retour, lui expliqua-t-elle. Puis Fred et papa, et… _Maman_ ! cria-t-elle.

Remus et George étaient apparus. Elle vit avec horreur que son frère était inconscient et couvert de sang. Elle se retint de vomir. Le sang ne l'effrayait pas, mais son oreille…

Elle regarda Remus prendre Harry à part comme dans un rêve. _George était blessé, George était blessé…_

Lupin fit la leçon à Harry sur l' _Expelliarmus_. Etre plus direct, plus violent, n'était pas une parole qu'on aurait entendu dans sa bouche quelques années auparavant. Il était clairement passé en mode combattant. Ginny savait qu'il avait raison, mais elle était tout de même contente qu'Harry ne pense pas encore comme une machine de guerre. D'autres le faisaient assez pour lui.

Il y eut une nouvelle arrivée dans la cour. Kingsley aussi avait compris qu'ils avaient été trahis et vérifia l'identité de chacun des membres de l'Ordre. Ginny se sentit un peu bête de ne pas l'avoir fait.

Elle vit Hermione devenir très silencieuse en apprenant que Ron n'était pas rentré. Ginny savait ce que ça faisait et lui serra brièvement l'épaule, avant d'aller aider sa mère à soigner George. Elle croisa le regard d'Harry et se retint de le serrer contre elle pour s'assurer qu'il était bien _là_.

Laisse-moi voir mon fils, Kingsley ou je te jure que… !

Ginny brisa le contact visuel avec Harry et s'écarta vivement pour laisser passer son père et Fred. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle voyait à l'œuvre le lien spécial qui liait les jumeaux, mais voir George ouvrir les yeux dès que son frère entra dans la pièce était toujours quelque chose d'impressionnant. Elle échangea un regard avec Harry et l'accompagna dehors. Ginny lui prit la main, et ils se joignirent à Hagrid, Remus et Hermione qui regardaient la nuit comme si elle pouvait leur rendre ceux qu'ils aimaient.

.

Remus regardait le ciel étoilé comme s'il avait pu lui rendre sa femme. Faites qu'elle aille bien, faites qu'elle aille _bien_ , était la prière qu'il lançait à toutes les forces de l'univers. Ils n'auraient pas dû autoriser Ron et Hermione à venir, il aurait dû aller avec elle. Son visage était pâle et figé, pareil à celui d'Hermione. Il était inquiet pour Tonks et elle était inquiète pour Ron : ils se comprenaient.

Il entendit Ginny dire à Harry que Tonks et Ron auraient dû être de retour, et sentit sa gorge se serrer encore plus. Harry disait que Voldemort l'avait suivi jusque chez les Tonks. Remus espérait que Ted et Andromeda allaient bien…

Il tressaillait à chaque mouvement du jardin – gnome, oiseau, branche – mais toujours pas de Nymphadora. Il allait s'asseoir, quand le balai apparut au-dessus d'eux.

\- Remus !

Tonks se jeta sur lui, mais il fut incapable de répondre à son étreinte, tant il était secoué. Il l'entendit faire l'éloge de Ron comme dans un semi-rêve.

Il lui en voulait. De s'être mise en danger. Il n'avait pas l'intention d'être veuf si tôt. Il avait espéré qu'elle enverrait au moins un message pour le rassurer.

\- On est les derniers ? demanda Ron.

\- Non, on attend toujours Bill, Fleur, Mondingus et Fol'œil… dit Ginny avant de rentrer, émue, à la maison pour annoncer que Ron était rentré.

\- Merci pour nos fils, dit Molly en les rejoignant.

\- Ne dis pas de bêtise, dit Tonks.

Ron et George avaient eu de la chance, comme eux.

Fleur et Bill apparurent d'un coup. Tonks sut à sa raideur que Bill portait une mauvaise nouvelle.

\- Fol'œil est mort.

Tonks sentit ses poumons se vider d'air.

Elle avait dû mal comprendre, il ne pouvait pas…

Elle sentit la main de Remus sur son épaule et se serra contre lui.

 _Pas lui…_

Pas son éternel mentor… Elle s'était habituée à ce que l'Auror à la peau dure se sorte toujours de tout, avec une cicatrice de plus, peut-être, mais qu'il s'en sorte… Remus caressa ses cheveux roses, désolé d'avoir été si brusque avant.

Il se reprit rapidement. Fleur et lui soulevèrent tout de suite la question qui fâchait. _Qui_ les avait trahis ?

La réponse d'Harry ne le satisfit pas. Réaffirmer la confiance… C'était bien le digne héritier de Dumbledore – le génie tué à la fin par son aveuglement. Lupin regarda Harry bizarrement - comme si lui, n'avait rien appris du passé. Tonks se demanda même s'il n'était pas déçu. Il n'avait jamais été d'accord avec Sirius sur le fait que ce soit une bonne chose qu'Harry ressemble autant à James.

Remus se détourna et posa son verre. Tonks sentit que ses prochaines paroles n'allaient pas lui plaire. Et en effet, partir à découvert pour retrouver le corps de Maugrey n'était pas une idée qui la ravissait. Elle ne voulait pas que le corps de son mentor finisse en Inferi ou en trophée de chasse pour les Mangemorts… mais elle n'avait pas non plus envie que les corps de Bill et Remus s'y ajoutent… Le dissuader était peine perdue, bien sûr.

Parce qu'elle sentait qu'il voulait aussi quitter le Terrier pour ne pas avoir à lui parler.

.

\- Alors ? dit Nymphadora quand Remus rentra, vers deux heures du matin, dans leur petit appartement.

\- On ne l'a pas retrouvé, répondit-il simplement.

Elle soupira. Au moins, il n'avait plus l'air en colère.

\- C'est vraiment Rogue qui a touché George ?

Il hocha la tête.

\- C'était totalement inconscient d'emmener Ron et Hermione avec nous …

\- Ils sont très doués, répliqua-t-elle. Il fallait qu'ils voient le terrain… dans sa brutalité aussi.

Remus vit qu'un bleu commençait à apparaître sur la pommette de Tonks. Il ne put s'empêcher de la serrer violemment dans ses bras.

\- Si jamais Bellatrix avait touché à un seul de tes cheveux…

\- Tu te serais fait une perruque avec les siens… sourit-elle.

\- Pas exactement, non.

\- Ca te donnerait une allure de vieux rockeur.

\- Tu aimerais ?

\- Non.

.

Plus tard cette nuit-là, Drago tenta une expédition dangereuse. Pas lointaine, mais interdite. Il attendit que sa tante ait filée vers l'aile est, où Voldemort avait ses quartiers, pour descendre à la cave. Le souterrain s'ouvrait toujours à un Malefoy, bien que les nouvelles protections soient puissantes.

Ollivander ne dormait pas. Il était prostré, roulé en boule, et ne semblait même plus avoir peur d'être de nouveau torturé. Il fut cependant étonné de voir qui on lui avait envoyé. Ses yeux pâles le fixaient dans la pénombre, comme ceux qu'un chat.

\- Est-ce que vous pouvez réparer ça ? demanda Drago en lui tendant les débris de baguette de Lucius, que Voldemort avait ramené au fabriquant quelques heures plus tôt.

\- Non. C'est impossible.

\- Même si je vous amène des outils de votre boutique ?

\- Cette baguette a été vaincue et brisée de l'intérieur. Rien ne pourra la réparer.

Drago se redressa et sortit. Une idée puérile lui avait fait croire que réparer cette baguette réparerait aussi l'homme qu'était son père. Mais il semblait devoir être dépouillé du peu d'honneur qu'il lui restait.

.  
Andromeda se faisait un sang d'encre. Elle pensait à sa fille et sa jeune grossesse… tant de choses pouvaient arriver…

\- Potter avait dit qu'il demanderait à Nymphadora de nous donner des nouvelles…

\- Andy, elle va bien… c'est plus dangereux pour elle de nous envoyer un message que de se taire.

\- « Pas de nouvelles, bonne nouvelle », c'est ça ?

\- C'est ça…

Ca faisait une heure pourtant. Une heure que les Mangemorts s'acharnaient sur les protections de leur maison. Ça devait vouloir dire qu'ils ignoraient où était Harry (une bien maigre consolation en vérité, pour des parents inquiets). Andromeda continuait de regarder par la fenêtre.

\- Dis… cette moto…

\- Quelle moto ?

\- La moto volante qu'Hagrid conduisait… on dirait celle de Sirius.

.  
.

Ginny ouvrit les yeux. Le soleil entrait à flot par sa fenêtre. Elle avait été tellement fatiguée après ses émotions de la veille qu'elle en avait oublié les volets. Les prochains jours allaient être bizarres. Vivre sous le même toit qu'Harry allait être bizarre.

Elle était sans doute la seule à l'avoir cru quand il avait dit que sa baguette avait lancé un sort toute seule. Elle ne l'avait pas cru parce que c'était une forme de devoir pour une amie ou ancienne petite-amie, mais parce qu'à chaque fois qu'il leur avait dit quelque chose et qu'ils ne l'avaient pas cru (Rogue n'est pas de notre côté, Drago va monter un gros coup à Poudlard la nuit où je partirai avec Dumbledore,…) il avait eu raison. Une vraie Cassandre des temps modernes.

Elle se mit debout sur son lit pour écouter ce qu'on disait à l'étage. A l'évidence, le trio s'était déjà réuni, malgré l'heure. Elle sortirait les Oreilles-à-rallonges des jumeaux après le petit-déjeuner. Dans l'intervalle, elle était certaine que sa mère serait passée à l'attaque. Ginny avait été la première cible de ses interrogatoires, avant même Ron et Hermione. Elle voyait claire dans le jeu de sa mère, seize ans qu'elle la voyait à l'œuvre. Clairement, sa mère avait pensé qu'Harry en dirait autant à sa petite-amie qu'à ses meilleurs amis. Elle avait tort, pensa-t-elle amèrement.

Comme si la veille n'avait été qu'un mauvais rêve, le Terrier était en pleine effervescence, à l'approche du mariage de Bill et Fleur. Ginny alla enlever des platebandes de fleurs les moulins à vent décolorés qu'elle avait fabriqués quand elle était enfant, et lança quelques sorts de coloration aux bégonias les plus abîmés. Les livres habituellement éparpillés dans toutes les pièces de la maison, du grenier de la goule au cabanon de jardin, avaient été centralisés dans la bibliothèque du salon. Sa mère faisait clairement tout pour séparer le petit trio, si bien que Ginny se retrouva souvent avec Hermione.

Elle voyait bien que Ron et elle s'étaient rapprochés, mais elle ne savait pas quoi lui dire. Ron était toujours… Ron. Ginny lui avait conseillé de le rendre jaloux, de le tester, comme il l'avait fait avec Lavande. Mais la seule tentative d'Hermione, avec Cormac, n'avait fait qu'envenimer les choses.

Son frère était parfois un peu bête, pensa-t-elle. Il ne comprenait pas tout seul pourquoi Hermione avait moins de difficultés à prendre Harry dans ses bras que lui. Il n'arrivait pas à différencier une affection innocente de la gêne de l'amoureuse.

Le plus dur était que le rapprochement entre les deux était tacite. Le fait que ce soit déjà dans l'air, dans leur attitude, ne les aidait pas à exprimer clairement ce qu'ils ressentaient, à faire le premier pas. Hermione savait qu'elle serait la cavalière de Ron au mariage, et il savait qu'elle serait la sienne. L'évidence rendait inutile la déclaration.

A la fin de la journée, le Terrier ressemblait plus à un cottage propret (mais surpeuplé) qu'à un château, mais Mrs Weasley semblait passablement satisfaite. Bon, il restait encore 4 jours de préparatifs, mais ça commençait à prendre forme.

.

\- Maugrey est mort ? dit Savage, incrédule.

Tonks acquiesça. Savage faisait partie des derniers au courant, et c'était sans doute un des seuls à être sincèrement attristé par sa mort.

Au Bureau, son mentor n'était pas regretté par tout le monde, et elle se rendait compte que Maugrey avait été utopiste de penser qu'on appliquerait ses consignes après sa mort. Si on donnait son poste à Nymphadora, la promotion filerait sous le nez de beaucoup de collègues plus âgés. Elle savait que Maugrey avait fait ça pour s'assurer qu'au moins un des Gentils restait dans les rangs des Aurors, mais elle allait avoir du mal à s'imposer. Et elle ne pouvait pas compter sur Scrimgeour pour appuyer sa promotion, Kingsley lui avait dit qu'il ne sortait plus que très rarement de son bureau.

Elle n'était même plus sûre de vouloir ce poste, en réalité. L'inimitié de ses collègues deviendrait sans doute de la haine si elle devenait leur boss.

Elle était tombée en disgrâce depuis son mariage avec Remus, exactement comme il l'avait prévu. Elle avait beau dire qu'elle s'en fichait et que si c'était de nouveau à faire, elle le choisirait, lui plutôt que sa réputation… subir en permanence le regard de ses collègues n'était pas facile. Si elle n'avait pas repoussé à elle seule une dizaine de Détraqueurs la semaine précédente (Remus lui fournissait décidément des souvenirs puissants), Robards n'aurait même pas _envisagé_ de la mettre à la tête de l'unité que Maugrey dirigeait par le passé.

\- Fais attention à toi, Tonks, dit Savage, soucieux.

Ce n'était pas une menace ou un avertissement. Plutôt un conseil. Elle doutait qu'il se rende compte d'à quel point le Ministère était devenu un lieu dangereux, mais elle faisait confiance à son sixième sens pour percevoir qu'il se passait de drôles de choses et que quelqu'un tissait autour d'eux une toile menaçante.

.

\- Hermione peux-tu changer les draps pour les Delacour ? dit Mrs Weasley d'une voix presque mielleuse.

Ginny resta de marbre.

\- Bien sûr, dit Hermione.

Ginny savait que dès que Mrs Weasley serait hors de vue, Hermione rejoindrait Ron dans sa chambre. Vu que son idiot de frère n'avait jamais eu l'intention de ranger sa chambre, il ne s'était pas rendu pas compte qu'il y manquait des choses. C'avait facilité les choses pour Hermione. Ginny l'avait aidée à réunir à peu près tout ce qu'il fallait avoir en cas de départ précipité. Hermione avait commencé (sans surprise) par les livres, les vêtements (Ginny avait même dû subtiliser les caleçons de Ron), l'argent moldu et sorcier, les aliments secs, la tente magique de Perkins, les sacs de couchage, un Scrutoscope, une radio, un nécessaire de camping,… Ginny savait qu'Harry se sentait particulièrement dépouillé depuis que sa malle et son Eclair-de-Feu avaient été perdus, mais pour sa part, elle était surtout contente qu'il soit en vie.

Ginny monta dans sa chambre, bien décidée à entendre ce qu'ils disaient, cette fois-ci. On en entendait toujours de bonnes quand on était discret, dans cette maison. C'était comme ça qu'elle avait découvert la machination mise en place par Ron, la goule, son père et les jumeaux. Intelligent. Mais qui devait à tout prix rester loin des oreilles de Molly Weasley.

Ginny déploya une Oreille-à-rallonges _made in_ le Terrier (mais nouvelle génération) qui se colla au plafond, aussi efficace qu'un verre en cristal. Hermione pleurait – pour changer. Elle était étrangement émotive depuis son arrivée au Terrier. Un rien la faisait pleurer (chose que Ginny avait toujours du mal à faire) mais elle n'avait rien voulu en dire à Ginny.

Elle les entendit parler de leur départ. Ils ne comptaient rester que pour le mariage et disparaître. Si vite… pensa-t-elle.

Elle écouta de nouveau. Mais avant que le mot Horcruxe n'atteigne son oreille, sa mère ouvrit la porte de sa chambre. Son regard alla de Ginny, debout sur son lit, à la ficelle couleur chair qui partait de son oreille, puis au plafond. Elle additionna deux plus deux et fila au dernier étage.

Oups.

.

.

Remus se frotta les yeux. On était le 31 juillet. Harry était majeur. Lui se sentait vieux. Et mal.

Il savait que James aurait voulu être celui qui fêterait ça, et Sirius aussi (sans doute avec des cadeaux d'un goût douteux, qui auraient fêté dignement l'entrée d'Harry dans l'âge adulte). Alors que lui, n'était pas en très bons termes avec Harry le jour de cet anniversaire si important.

\- Tu vas aller au dîner ? fit Tonks sans sortir de son lit.

Elle avait passé la soirée précédente à repêcher les morceaux de la moto de Sirius dans la mare de ses parents. Le prétexte avait été que c'était mauvais pour l'écosystème (elle _adorait_ ces grenouilles…) mais lui savait qu'elle cherchait toutes les occupations possibles pour ne pas penser à Maugrey.

\- Bien sûr.

\- Alors essaye de t'habiller d'un sourire, pour changer.

Il sourit et se glissa sous les couvertures. Nymphadora plissa le nez. Son eau de Cologne lui faisait tourner la tête. Etrange. Normalement, il fallait être plus enceinte que ça pour que ses sens se dérèglent.

Savoir qu'elle attendait un enfant était un secret qui lui donnait une force inaltérable. Aucun Détraqueur qui croiserait sa route ne briserait ses barrières à présent. Mais Remus était silencieux depuis quelques jours. Elle soupçonnait quelqu'un de lui avoir demandé comment elle prenait les critiques dues à leur mariage. Elle espérait sincèrement que c'était une maladresse de Kingsley et pas une remarque de son père.

.

.

Hermione avait été claire. Là où ils allaient, ils ne pourraient pas emmener beaucoup de choses. Et de toute façon, tôt ou tard, ils pouvaient tout abandonner. Le meilleur cadeau d'anniversaire était donc… un souvenir.

« A la fin, c'est tout ce qu'il nous reste » avait dit la préfète d'une voix étrangement chevrotante. Ginny sentait qu'une chose s'était passée avant son arrivée au Terrier, dont Hermione n'avait pas parlé. Elle n'avait pas le temps d'enquêter.

\- Harry, tu veux bien monter un instant ?

Elle vit Hermione embarquer Ron de force (une sainte, cette Hermione) et emmena Harry à sa chambre.

Ginny savait que ça allait rendre les choses plus compliquées pour elle, mais elle voulait quand même lui faire ce cadeau absurdement romantique. Bien sûr qu'elle n'était pas résignée à leur séparation. Elle avait envie de lui. Tout contact physique avec lui en était douloureux. Ils ne pouvaient pas s'ignorer l'un l'autre. Mais elle savait aussi que c'était pour son bien qu'ils n'étaient plus ensemble.

Harry ne sembla pas _du tout_ dérangé par le baiser. Elle avait voulu que ce soit un cadeau - elle le ressentit comme un adieu.

Et puis, Ron entra dans la chambre.

Elle se tourna résolument vers la fenêtre, les larmes aux yeux. Même ce dernier instant à eux, il avait fallu qu'un de ses frères lui vole. Elle détestait sa famille, parfois. Pas longtemps, mais assez régulièrement. Même si c'était tout ce qu'il lui resterait, bientôt.

Ce qui lui fit le plus mal, c'est qu'Harry ne dit rien et partit avec Ron et Hermione, après un simple « à tout à l'heure ».

 _« A tout à l'heure. »_

 _C'est ça..._

.

\- Magnifique, dit Tonks.

De quoi (presque) lui faire regretter son mariage bouclé en deux heures (dont une et demi de restaurant).

Elle continua à regarder les petits couples danser : une Hermione ravie avec un Ron gêné (peut-être par la longueur de ses jambes ou son sens du rythme… calamiteusement absent), une Molly et un Arthur qui ressemblait à un couple de deux jours et non de deux décennies, une Fleur à vous faire tomber à la renverse et un Bill qui avait le sourire vissé aux oreilles et pas l'ombre d'une cicatrice…

\- Vous dansez, madame Lupin ? demanda gentiment Remus.

Elle avait des airs de _flapper_ des années 20 avec ses accroche-cœurs blonds et sa robe à franges. Non pas qu'il se plaigne.

\- Extrêmement mal, monsieur Lupin, répondit-elle avec un sourire éclatant.

\- Oh, je n'en doute pas. « Tous les bons danseurs se ressemblent, mais les mauvais le sont chacun à leur façon. »

Tonks éclata de rire. Elle était assez petite pour poser ses pieds sur les siens et se balancer en cadence. Remus eut un sourire crispé : elle faisait déjà ça à l'époque où elle était une petite fille, et lui, son babysitter. Il ignorait si elle s'en souvenait.

\- Elle se blottit contre lui et se laissa bercer par la musique.

\- Nymphadora ?

\- Mmh ?

\- Tu me le dirais si quelque chose n'allait pas ? Au boulot, par exemple ?

\- Mais oui, répondit-elle sans ouvrir les yeux, le visage collé contre sa chemise, abandonnée en un de ses rares moments de quiétude.

Il embrassa le sommet de son crâne.

Puis le _Patronus_ de Kingsley apparut. Et ce fut la panique.

.

.

L'Auror-en-chef, que Tonks ne reconnut pas, leva la main en signe de reddition. Les Weasley, les Delacour, Fleur, Remus et Tonks arrêtèrent les sorts d'attaque, comme eux, mais n'abaissèrent pas leurs Boucliers.

Visiblement, Mangemorts et officiels du Ministère venaient de comprendre qu'Harry Potter n'était pas là. Autant ne pas faire un carnage de sang magique si leur proie s'était volatilisée.

Ginny n'avait jamais été aussi énervée. Ils avaient non seulement gâché le mariage de Fleur et Bill, mais en plus, Harry et les autres s'étaient volatilisés. Elle n'avait même pas eu le temps de leur dire au revoir… et il était possible qu'elle ne les revoie plus jamais.

\- Où est Harry Potter ?

\- Pas ici, répliqua Arthur. Mes enfants n'ont pas eu de ses nouvelles depuis la fin de l'année scolaire.

\- Et Ron Weasley ? répliqua l'Auror, l'air désappointé.

\- Ron ? dit Ginny avec aplomb. Il n'a même pas pu assister au mariage, il a attrapé une éclabouille la semaine dernière… Et puis, je ne vois vraiment pas ce qu'Harry viendrait faire ici.

Remus se retint de sourire. La benjamine Weasley avait de sacrés nerfs. Arthur lança un discret sort de Silence à sa femme et lui pressa légèrement la main pour qu'elle ne les trahisse pas. Elle lui répondit par un regard vénimeux. Oups. Il aurait _peut-être_ quand même dû la mettre au courant du plan de leur fils.

Le Mangemort à côté paraissait presqu'effrayé -s'il ne livrait pas Harry Potter, il était bon pour passer un mauvais quart d'heure. Remus aurait (presque) eu pitié de lui.

\- Pourquoi cherchez-vous Arry Potter ? demanda Fleur au moins aussi affligée d'avoir dû se battre en robe de mariée que scandalisée que ce soit des employés du Ministère qui gâchent ainsi son mariage. Il n'était même pas sur la liste de mes invités !

\- Madame… Harry Potter est soupçonné d'avoir plus qu'une part innocente dans le meurtre d'Albus Dumbledore. Comme il est déjà venu ici par le passé, nous avons pensé…

\- Et bien vous pensez mal ! cria Fleur, folle de rage.

Remus ferma brièvement les yeux. C'était un cauchemar. Tout simplement un cauchemar. « Soupçonné d'avoir plus qu'une part innocente dans le meurtre d'Albus Dumbledore » ? La résistance allait prendre un sacré coup si leur figure de ralliement était ainsi mise en doute. Si maintenant, on faisait des textes négationnistes de Rita Skeeter parole d'évangile…

Bientôt, les Ronflacs Cornus allaient devenir l'emblème du nouveau gouvernement…

.

.

Accio reviews ! ^^


	29. Chapter 28 - Alias

**Chapitre 28** – Alias

.

.

Bill n'aurait jamais imaginé que le premier soir de leur lune de miel, Fleur le passerait à pleurer à chaudes larmes. Mais il n'avait pas non plus imaginé que leur repas de son mariage se changerait en champ de bataille.

Les embruns déferlaient sur la plage de la Chaumière des Coquillages. Muriel leur avait laissée pour une semaine – elle avait toujours aimé Bill. Fleur marchait silencieusement à côté de lui, sa main froide dans la sienne. Même avec les yeux rouges et les cheveux qui frisaient à cause de la bruine, elle gardait sa grâce et sa beauté naturelle.

Le _Patronus_ Weasley arriva vers trois heures du matin.

 _Tout le monde va bien. Les protections des maisons de l'Ordre ont toutes été brisées mais tout le monde va bien. Harry leur a échappé. Restez à l'abri tant qu'on ne sait pas comment vont évoluer les choses…._

Le Ministère passé du côté obscur, les choses n'iraient sans doute pas bien. Gringotts avait en théorie un régime particulier. Ni leur emploi, ni leurs conditions de travail ne devraient changer. En théorie.

\- On rentre ?

\- Non, j'aime bien cette plage, dit Fleur. Enfin, tu peux rentrer, mais j'aimerais encore rester un peu.

\- Tu aimes vraiment bien cet endroit ?

Elle acquiesça.

\- C'est un peu sauvage, il y a la mer, je peux voir la côte normande là-bas… c'est parfait.

\- Muriel prévoit de me l'offrir en héritage. Si je rachète les parts de Fred et George, le cottage peut être à nous.

Fleur releva la tête.

\- Sérieusement ?

\- Mon père dit que les maisons des membres connus de l'Ordre ont été ou vont être visitées. J'aime beaucoup mon appartement mais si jamais tu as envie de bouger dans quelque chose de plus grand…

Fleur regarda la mer en souriant. Elle savait qu'il voulait une grande famille. Elle refusait d'aller jusqu'à sept, mais ils en avaient parlé.

\- J'y penserai. Mais on a une lune de miel à débuter tous les deux, rit Fleur. Même si passer une semaine loin du monde, en ce moment, ça me paraît presque lâche.

Bill avait toujours su qu'elle aurait été répartie à Gryffondor si elle avait été à Poudlard.

\- Même Superman a dû prendre des vacances quelques fois. Mes parents nous tiendront au courant.

\- J'espère que Gabrielle va mieux. Elle a dû être terrifiée hier soir.

En apparence, ça paraissait différent d'être l'aîné de sept ou l'aînée de deux… mais ils se comprenaient parfaitement quand il s'agissait de veiller sur leurs cadets.

\- Si elle te ressemble, elle doit surtout être décidée à casser du mage noir…

\- Je ne veux pas de ça pour elle, dit-elle en regardant les vagues s'écraser sur le sable épais. Je ne voulais de ça pour personne. Je sais qu'elle n'aura pas 11 ans éternellement, mais tous les deux, on est faits pour l'action, pas elle.

\- On est « faits » pour l'action ? Je ne sais pas s'il y a vraiment un type de personnes, dit Bill.

Tous les deux étaient sûrs d'eux (ça en devenait parfois explosifs, du coup), bons en Défense, peu intéressés par l'approbation des autres, fidèles à leur conviction… mais les points communs s'arrêtaient là…

\- Ma tante t'apprécie. C'est rare, tu sais… Je pense que personne ne lui a tenu tête comme ça depuis les jumeaux, et eux étaient beaucoup moins élégants.

\- Elle voulait me tester, sourit Fleur en se rappelant sa rencontre avec la grand-tante, quand il avait fallu négocier le prêt de son diadème. Comme si elle allait me faire changer d'avis sur toi alors que j'avais décidé dès le moment où je t'ai vu à Poudlard que je _t'aurais_.

\- On dirait une petite fille qui parle d'un jouet dans une vitrine, dit Bill, pas vraiment étonné.

\- Non, c'est une question de volonté. Je sais ce que je veux. Et puis ça n'avait pas l'air de te déranger, à l'époque. Tu m'avais fait le coup du sourire en coin.

\- Je ne m'en souviens pas, rit-il sincèrement.

\- Oh, vu le râteau que tu m'as mis à Gringotts, je m'en suis rendue compte.

\- Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être séduisant, plaisanta-t-il. Mais je ne savais pas que ce seul sourire t'avait fait traverser la Manche.

\- Ne sois pas ridicule, j'avais envoyé mes lettres de candidatures bien avant la Troisième tâche. Je voulais être en Angleterre, au moment où _ça_ se passerait. Tu étais seulement un prétexte de plus. Un… intérêt à surveiller.

\- Et que penses-tu du retour sur investissement ? Non, en fait, ne réponds pas… Cette conversation devient parfaitement antiromantique, rit-il, ce qui fit briller l'anneau à son oreille dans l'éclat de la lune. Il faut y remédier.

Il l'attrapa par la taille et sous les jambes et la transporta vers le petit cottage qui surplombait la plage. Le bruit des vagues les suivit jusqu'à la véranda, l'étage et leur chambre.

.

.  
.

Dans quel monde vivaient-ils, à présent ? pensa Remus en lisant la _Gazette_ du lendemain. Harry, celui qui voulait sacrifier sa vie pour arrêter Voldemort et les sauver tous, était l'ennemi public numéro 1… les Nés-moldus étaient de dangereux criminels… Poudlard obligatoire…une attestation de sang pur nécessaire pour y entrer, et bientôt, pour être employé par le Ministère de la magie. Nymphadora lui avait aussi raconté par quel monument la Fontaine de la Fraternité magique avait été remplacée.

\- Arrête de lire… cette _loque_ , dit Nymphadora, en lui tendant une assiette de bacon. C'est déprimant.

Il soupira.

\- J'aurais vraiment besoin d'une bonne nouvelle, là.

Nymphadora s'immobilisa, l'air d'évaluer la situation.

\- J'ai une nouvelle, Remus… mais je ne suis pas sûre que toi, tu la trouves bonne.

Son visage se figea. Il avait eu des doutes depuis quelques jours.

La dynamique Nymphadora n'allait plus à la salle de sport et elle dormait quand elle pouvait. Elle ne supportait plus le goût du café. Elle n'avait pas bu de Bièraubeurre au mariage.

\- Je suis enceinte, dit-elle d'une voix claire pour qu'il ne puisse pas lui faire le coup du «j'ai mal entendu ».

Comme elle s'y était attendue, il eut l'air peiné. Peiné parce qu'il se sentait incapable de dire cela avec le même air heureux qu'elle. Il regarda son ventre encore plat.

 _Méfait accompli_ , était visiblement devenu son slogan.

.

.

Rogue se leva avec difficulté. Les _Doloris_ endommageaient de plus en plus ses nerfs. Au moins, il n'était pas responsable des dernières erreurs des Mangemorts. Lui avait parfaitement calculé les informations à donner pour continuer à jouer son rôle.

 _Tottenham Court Road,_ avait pensé Miss Granger avant de transplaner. C'était le problème avec la méthode de transplanage enseignée aux élèves de Poudlard. On préférait qu'ils se concentrent sur des mots plutôt que sur des images. Ça rendait le travail beaucoup plus simple à un Légilimence comme lui.

On frappa à la porte de sa chambre. Sans doute Queudver.

\- Quoi ?

\- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres veut te voir, dit la voix d'Amycus Carrow.

Oh, il sentait que ça n'allait pas lui plaire. Voldemort était beaucoup trop satisfait de lui-même, entre la chute du Ministère et la mise à découvert de 12 cachettes de l'Ordre du Phénix. Tellement satisfait qu'il avait moins fait attention aux déplacements de Rogue. Le 12 Square Grimmaurt était sauf, et selon ses informations, le logement de Nymphadora Tonks et Remus Lupin, dans le Londres moldu, n'avait pas encore pu être localisé. C'était toujours ça.

Les deux Carrow l'attendaient dans son salon. Une male énorme trônait dans un coin de la pièce. La male dans laquelle Alastor Maugrey avait été enfermé pendant près d'une année scolaire, s'il ne se trompait pas. Un présent qu'on devait faire à Rogue pour _loger_ Minerva McGonagall jusqu'à la rentrée.

\- Il faut qu'on parle de Poudlard, dit Carrow.

Ah. Cela faisait un moment qu'il s'y attendait.

.

.  
.

\- Maman ! Papa !

Depuis le canapé sur lequel il était allongé, son père lui fit signe qu'il allait bien. Nymphadora le serra dans ses bras.

\- Tu vas bien ?

\- Rien qu'une migraine… j'ai connu pire…

\- Pire que le _Doloris_ ? Papou…

\- Depuis quand tu me donnes du « papou » ? rit-il.

Elle rit. Remus eut la certitude, en la voyant aussi rieuse, qu'elle serait plus en sécurité ici, au milieu des siens, qu'à ses côtés.

\- Vraiment, ça va ?

\- Oui. On ne leur a rien dit sur le fils Potter.

\- Merci.

Elle le serra fort contre elle.

\- Vous allez partir ? Avec les protections tombées et le reste ?

\- C'est _chez nous_ ici, Dora. C'est dans _cette_ mare que tu nous a prouvé pour la première fois que tu n'étais pas un être de l'eau, mais que tu aimais la boue et la vase… dans _ce_ jardin que tu as cassé ta première dent…

\- Et ton premier genou… dit sa mère.

\- Le début d'une longue succession d'accidents en tout genre, confirma Ted.

Andromeda sourit.

\- Alors Remus, comment allez-vous ? Heureux ?

C'était toujours étrange pour elle que ses parents soient passés au vouvoiement avec leur gendre alors qu'auparavant ils se tutoyaient.

\- Je vais bien… dit-il d'un air absent.

\- Pas trop inquiet par ces nouveaux registres de lycanthropes ?

\- Non. Je suis habitué.

\- Tu as le droit de refuser, fit remarquer Nymphadora.

\- Et j'aurais aussi le droit d'aller à Azkaban, répliqua-t-il un peu agacé. Je vais faire du thé.

Nymphadora et les deux autres Tonks le suivirent des yeux lorsqu'il quitta la pièce.

\- Il est au courant ? dit Andromeda en lançant un regard intense à sa fille.

\- Je lui ai dit, mais je ne suis pas tout à fait certaine que les mots aient atteint son cerveau.

Elle avait été presque rassurée qu'il ne détale pas tout de suite loin d'elle, en apprenant qu'elle était enceinte. Mais c'était presque ce manque de réaction qui l'effrayait.

\- Je ne compte pas m'arrêter de travailler, continua-t-elle sur le ton de la conversation.

Il y eut un bruit de porcelaine brisée derrière eux. Remus avait lâché la théière.

\- Tu vas rester au Ministère ? dit-il d'une voix blanche. Avec tout ce qui se passe ?

\- Aussi longtemps que ce sera possible _. A cause_ de tout ce qui se passe.

\- Mais pourquoi ?

\- Parce que… lorsque la France était occupée par les Allemands, il y a eu plusieurs formes de résistance : ceux qui fuyaient vers les maquis pour organiser, à temps plein, des actions contre les occupants… ceux qui faisaient les passeurs ou qui protégeaient les familles de persécutés… et il y avait aussi ceux qui sont restés à leur place, dans le système, et qui ont tenté d'agir depuis l'intérieur. Beaucoup de gens ont choisi la première option. Fleur, papa et maman, vous avez choisi la deuxième. Moi je veux tenter la troisième. C'est la plus périlleuse, parce que tu côtois l'ennemi tous les jours et qu'un seul faux pas peut mener à la mort, mais c'est aussi un job qu'il est nécessaire de faire.

Il ne dit rien. Lui préférait le maquis et la première option.

\- Dora… commença son père.

\- Papa. Tu as lu comme moi le nouveau statut des Nés-moldus. Et le reste. Il y a des gens que je peux sauver si j'agis de l'intérieur. Il n'y a qu'une Métamorphomage par siècle. Autant qu'elle serve la communauté.

Les parents Tonks échangèrent un regard. Ça faisait bientôt 23 ans qu'ils se demandaient comment ils avaient pu faire une fille aussi dévouée… et tête-brûlée.

.  
.

Fred lui tendit un sorbet à l'orange. Ginny mordit dedans d'un air féroce en regardant les ouvriers démonter ce qu'il restait de chapiteau après les combats.

\- C'est le pire été que je passe de toute ma vie.

\- Pareil, grommela George. Et toi, tu as encore tes deux oreilles.

C'était étrange de considérer la maison de son enfance comme un lieu exposé et surveillé, et non plus comme un havre de paix et de rires.

\- Ginny, ton sac est prêt ? appela une voix.

\- Oui, grommela-t-elle.

\- Muriel nous attend pour trois heures, ajouta sa mère.

Oôôôô joie.

\- Je ne peux pas plutôt aller vivre avec Fred et George jusqu'à la rentrée? s'empressa-t-elle de dire.

\- On serait d'accord, m'man, renchérit George.

 _\- Non_. Parce que je ne suis pas encore prête à te laisser partir hors de ma vue. Et puis tu dois être accompagnée de tes parents pour avoir ton Statut-de-Sang pour la rentrée.

Elle avait dit ça comme s'il s'agissait d'une fourniture scolaire de plus.

\- Maman ! Je ne veux pas de cette stupide attestation ! Je ne suis même plus sûre de vouloir aller à Poudlard…

Sa mère avait pâli.

\- Ginny, en d'autres circonstances, je t'aurais fait réviser tes cours à la maison, mais Poudlard est devenu obligatoire. Ça compliquerait notre situation à tous si tu n'y allais pas.

Ginny acquiesça. Elle avait déjà entendu ça quelque part. Elle détestait qu'on lui impose des apparences pro-Ministère quand en retour, personne n'était fichu de lui dire si son ex-petit-ami, un de ses frères et une de ses meilleures amies étaient en vie. Son père avait bien envoyé un _Patronus_ dans chacune des cachettes auxquelles ils avaient pu penser, mais la consigne était claire : pour leur sécurité, le message ne devait aller que dans un sens. Autant pour avoir des nouvelles.

.

.

Tonks leva un sourcil.

\- On recherche ces individus, dit Williamson en agitant sa queue de cheval. On les soupçonne d'exfiltrer des informations top secrètes du Ministère… Robards veut que tu les retrouves.

Elle jeta un regard aux descriptions physiques des « malfrats ». Elle reconnut en 80% desdites descriptions les visages qu'elle avait empruntés ou inventés pour prévenir à temps certaines familles de Nés-moldus ou d'employés qui étaient dans le collimateur des autorités. Elle était coincée. Elle ne retrouverait jamais ces personnes.

\- Je m'en occupe, dit-elle finalement d'un air dégagé. Mais je dois te prévenir que les Cracmols et certains Indésirables ne sont pas sur les fichiers officiels… et ils peuvent faire appel à leurs familles moldus…

L'argument allait dans le sens de ce que disait le Ministère. Cela sembla plaire à Williamson.

\- Intéressante hypothèse… La vermine… c'est bien digne de ce traître d'Ordre du Phénix…

Elle acquiesça. Contre toute attente, Robards lui avait donné sa promotion. Dans son équipe, seuls deux Aurors étaient acquis au Ministère. Savage et elle restaient discrets sur leurs convictions, mais elle savait qu'il était comme elle. Un masque dans la foule.

Elle avait peur de se perdre dans tous ses visages. Changer en permanence d'apparence pour se renseigner, informer, anticiper, était un boulot difficile. Elle se demandait sérieusement comment Rogue avait fait pendant toutes ces années pour jouer les deux rôles à la perfection. Quoiqu'il n'ait visiblement pas eu besoin de se forcer pour l'un d'eux…

C'était toujours difficile pour elle d'utiliser son apparence comme une _arme_.

Et ce qui rendait la chose encore plus difficile, c'était la solitude. Elle avait beau se répéter que Remus rentrerait, elle n'en savait rien.

Elle venait de passer devant la porte du nouveau bureau de Dolores Ombrage, quand un éclat bleu attira son regard.

 _Non_. Ils n'avaient pas osé…

Mais si. L'œil de Maugrey la regardait sur la porte, guère plus qu'un objet détourné, quand ce dont elle avait besoin était le regard d'un ami.

.

 _Tonks s'était attendue à ce qu'il panique un peu. Mais elle s'était dit qu'entendre battre le cœur du bébé l'émouvrait d'une façon ou d'une autre. Andromeda leur avait conseillé d'aller voir un médecin moldu pour éviter que le Ministère soit au courant de sa grossesse (selon elle, même les registres de Sainte-Mangouste n'étaient plus sûrs)._

 _L'idée de voir le bébé avait d'abord plu à Remus. Sauf que l'échographie de Nymphadora était floue._

 _Tonks lança un Sortilège de Confusion au médecin, quand il commença à poser trop de questions._

 _\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? dit Remus d'une voix blanche._

 _\- Peut-être que c'est un Métamorphomage, dit Tonks, inquiète, en posant une main sur son ventre encore plat._

 _Mais une autre idée avait effleuré Remus. Etait-il possible que leur enfant soit… un loup-garou ? C'était la première fois qu'il entendait parler d'une telle possibilité… Mais peut-être était-il aussi le premier à avoir créé cette…_ infamie _._

 _\- Viens, on rentre._

 _Il la fit transplaner dans le salon._

 _\- Je t'en prie, dis quelque chose, dit-elle, presqu'effrayée par son silence._

 _\- Tonks, toi et moi sommes des adultes… on a choisi de vivre ensemble ! Mais je ne pensais pas qu'on aurait… qu'on imposerait à un autre être humain une vie de bête de foire ! Qu'on créerait un_ monstre _!_

 _On aurait dit qu'il l'avait giflée. Elle le regardait comme si elle ne l'avait jamais vu._

 _\- Un « monstre » ? répéta-t-elle d'une voix tremblante. C'est de notre_ enfant _que tu parles, Remus !_

 _Elle avait placé une main protectrice sur son ventre. Comme si elle voulait protéger cet enfant de ses paroles. Ou de lui._

 _\- J'ai besoin de prendre l'air… murmura-t-il en se passant une main dans les cheveux._

 _\- Eh bien, vas-y! dit-elle, mi-triste, mi-agressive._

Il n'était pas rentré.

Elle avait pleuré. Elle savait que c'était beaucoup à encaisser pour lui, se marier et avoir un enfant si vite, qu'il avait dû se sentir… piégé. Mais elle ne voulait pas que ça finisse comme ça. Elle savait combien la fuite avait fait partie de son quotidien, mais elle osait espérer qu'il ne ferait pas la même chose maintenant qu'il l'avait elle, et qu'ils l'avaient, lui, ce petite être…

Lui pouvait partir loin, elle, n'avait pas cette possibilité de retraite, de prendre ses distances avec la situation. Certes, la paternité et la maternité étaient très différents. Après tout, tout son corps à elle changeait pour accueillir et protéger cet être qui grandissait en elle. Remus ne sentait pas ça. Il ne le voyait pas encore. Il ne voyait qu'un renflement dans le corps de la femme qu'il aimait, une chose cachée qui n'éclorait que plusieurs mois plus tard.

Mais elle ne pouvait pas accepter qu'il rejette ainsi le bébé qu'ils avaient créé ensemble, cet humain en kit qu'elle voulait élever avec lui. Ils étaient sans doute les mieux placés pour être les parents d'un être exceptionnel, Métamorphomage ou loup-garou, ou les deux, et elle espérait qu'il s'en rendrait compte. Rapidement.

.

.

Ginny ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que la voie 9 ¾ n'était pas remplie des murmures enthousiastes habituels. Des Aurors (ou des Mangemorts à qui il ne manquait que le nom) patrouillaient le long du quai, et incitaient les parents à dire rapidement au revoir à leurs enfants. Ginny aperçut Neville et sa grand-mère, qui regardait la grande locomotive rouge comme si elle évaluait le pour et le contre.

\- Salut Ginny !

\- Salut Neville ! Bonjour madame Londubat, salua-t-elle poliment la grand-mère.

\- Bonjour mademoiselle… Ginevra Weasley, je présume ? dit-elle avec son regard aigu.

\- C'est exact, sourit-elle.

Augusta Londubat salua Mr et Mrs Weasley.

\- Ron n'est pas avec toi ? dit-il en remarquant qu'elle portait la cage de Coquecigrue avec elle.

La mini-boule d'énergie était à présent si triste qu'elle lui donnait envie de pleurer, mais Ginny l'avait adopté (le Boursouflet Arnold avait disparu au début du mois de juillet, probablement parti s'encanailler avec les gnomes du jardin). Ginny savait que Coquecigrue irait retrouver son maître, si elle le lui demandait. Mais elle ne pouvait pas prendre ce risque.

\- Non… une crise d'éclabouille, mentit-elle.

Elle ne comptait pas lui mentir une fois arrivés à l'école, mais jusque-là, elle se méfiait de toutes les oreilles qui pouvaient traîner.

\- J'espère qu'Harry et Hermione vont vite arriver, j'ai des tas de choses à leur raconter… cet été a été particulièrement beau, non ?

Neville était parfois si gentiment naïf, pensa-t-elle.

Mais dès qu'ils furent installés dans un compartiment, elle vit qu'il n'en était rien. Que la perspicacité de sa grand-mère ou la sienne soit à l'origine de sa vision lucide de la société, peu importait. Ils étaient dans le même bateau. Neville avait clairement fait des progrès pour ce qui était de mentir. Et il avait visiblement passé son mois d'août à pratiquer des sortilèges de défense.

Ginny profita des dernières minutes avant le départ du train pour discuter avec ses parents, chose qu'elle n'avait jamais fait auparavant. Elle sentait que pendant qu'elle serait à l'école, ils vivraient des moments durs et elle voulait au moins qu'ils la voient sourire le dernier jour qu'ils passaient ensemble, avant les prochaines vacances.

Neville et elle regardèrent le quai disparaître avec un pincement au cœur.

\- C'est parti pour une nouvelle année…

Elle hocha la tête. Luna passa sa tête par la porte du compartiment.

\- Je peux venir ici ?

\- Bien sûr, salut Luna !

\- Tout va bien pour ta famille depuis le mariage ?

\- Quel mariage ? demanda Neville.

On dut expliquer à Neville la situation. Ginny fut étonnée que son amie ait reconnu Harry parmi les convives malgré le Polynectar. Sacrée Luna.

\- Je fais une petite sieste, vous pouvez me réveiller quand le chariot à friandises passera ?

Ginny avait passé un mois d'août exécrable, à se réveiller en sursaut toutes les nuits à chaque fois que le petit roquet de la tante Muriel aboyait après ses puces, persuadée qu'un intrus approchait de la maison. Elle n'était pas seulement épuisée, mais inquiète. Elle avait vaguement espéré qu'Hermione, Ron ou Harry lui feraient parvenir un message pour dire qu'ils allaient bien. Comme disait son père, _si_ on les avait retrouvés, le Ministère s'en targuerait… mais ce n'était tout de même pas rassurant.

Ils roulaient depuis bientôt deux heures quand ils entendirent des cris, et le bruit de portes de compartiment qu'on ouvrait avec force. Les trois anciens de l'A.D. furent debout en un instant, baguette en main. Mais avant qu'ils n'aient atteint la porte de leur propre compartiment, ils furent violemment rejetés en arrière.

\- Harry Potter est-il ici ? dit une voix grave et froide.

 _\- Non_ , répliqua Ginny. Je doute que vous le trouviez dans ce train.

Le Mangemort qui les pointait avec sa baguette leva un sourcil.

\- Vous n'avez rien à faire ici, dit-elle.

\- « Rien à faire ici » ? dit l'homme avant d'éclater de rire.

Visiblement, il reconnaissait en eux les morveux qui s'étaient mis dans ses pattes lors de la bataille de la tour d'Astronomie.

\- Il se trouve que je suis sous-directeur. Votre nom, miss… ?

 _\- Weasley_.

\- Weasley. Ah.

\- Le professeur McGonagall n'autoriserait jamais Amycus Carrow à enseigner dans son école, dit-elle bravement.

L'homme, d'abord surpris qu'elle connaisse son nom, éclata de rire.

\- Oooh, roucoula-t-il, mais vous ne le savez pas encore? Votre nouveau directeur est Severus Rogue.

 _\- Rogue_ ? pensèrent-ils tous les trois. Comment pouvait-on passer de meurtrier à directeur d'école ?

Ginny se rappelait avoir entendu Kingsley et son père s'inquiéter du manque de présence de McGonagall aux dernières réunions, mais bien sûr, comme souvent, les pièces du puzzle s'assemblaient trop tard.

Neville, Luna et elle échangèrent un regard.

Le _Poudlard Express_ filait à toute allure à travers la campagne.

Et ils assistaient, impuissants, à la plus habile et large prise d'otages de jeunes sorciers de tous les temps.

.

.

\- Harry Potter n'était pas dans le train, glissa Alector Carrow au nouveau directeur de Poudlard avant son discours de rentrée.

Rogue inclina la tête pour signaler qu'il avait entendu. Il sourit intérieurement. Les chances pour qu'Hermione Granger ait manqué involontairement son entretien au Ministère et que Ron Weasley soit vraiment atteint d'éclabouille étaient aussi minces que celle qu'Harry débarque à bord d'une voiture volante pour faire sa rentrée.

Pour un buffet de début d'année, les élèves étaient relativement silencieux, et la plupart avaient un air inquiet, à part les élèves de Serpentard les plus proches des milieux pro-Sang-purs. Tous semblaient attendre des explications après la fouille du train.

La Répartition avait été rapide – environ vingt pourcent des élèves avaient été refusés, en raison de leur ascendance. Rogue avait interdit au Choixpeau de chanter. Voldemort avait beau se désintéresser de Poudlard pour l'heure, trop occupé à courir après Gregorovitch, il n'aurait pas apprécié que le chapeau magique ait un temps de libre parole - il avait toujours eu tendance à glisser des messages liés à la situation du monde magique et à présenter les quatre maisons comme qualitativement égales. Choses que Voldemort n'appréciait pas.

Rogue aperçut dans les rangs Serdaigle deux élèves de Septième année qui n'auraient pas _dû_ être admis… mais il supposait que s'ils avaient réussi à berner le Ministère sur leur lignée, c'étaient de bons éléments pour l'école.

Minerva lui lança un regard furieux. Comme promis, il ne l'avait libérée qu'une fois le _Poudlard Express_ parti. Elle avait accepté de rester au château, mais uniquement parce qu'elle avait trop peur de ce que pourrait devenir l'école sans elle. Flitwick, Chourave et les autres n'avaient pas l'air plus heureux.

Tant pis. Tant qu'ils le croyaient leur ennemi, il serait plus simple de jouer son rôle.

.  
.

Lorsque Remus quitta le 12 Square Grimmaurt, son visage était tordu par la colère.

Pendant les heures suivantes, qu'il passa dans un pub miteux de Cardiff, Remus pensa à son père, chose qui ne lui était pas arrivée depuis des années.

« Etre père ». Beau sujet de dissertation. Comment devenait-on _père_? Comment se _sentait_ -on père ? Sans doute Lyall Lupin avait-il eu le même cas de conscience que lui, quand son fils unique était entré de force dans la catégorie de ceux qu'il considérait comme des bêtes sanguinaires et essentiellement mauvaises. C'est difficile de revenir sur ce qu'on pense, de reformer sa vie autour de nouvelles vérités.

Idem pour lui. Il avait passé 39 ans à tenter d'accepter sa lycanthropie - en vain. On n'acceptait jamais - on s'habituait ou on se résignait seulement. Mais il ne pouvait pas se résigner au fait qu'il ait _créé_ un monstre.

C'était comme s'il avait mordu un enfant…

Tonks lui avait demandé une fois, presque craintive, s'il avait déjà mordu ou tué quelqu'un.

Quelques lapins pour sûr, avait-il répondu. Le problème c'est que je n'en sais rien. Quand le premier Ordre a été dissous, j'ai été vivre en France et une amie m'a aidée, mais la Potion Tue-Loup a été inventée plus tard… je me débrouillais toujours pour m'isoler ou m'enfermer quelque part. Mais les lendemains de pleine lune, j'ai toujours regardé la rubrique funéraire ou les Faits divers de la presse locale avec angoisse.

Avant que Tonks ne lui apprenne qu'elle était enceinte, il avait pensé à passer dans la clandestinité pour enfin se sentir utile. Mettre quelques Rafleurs hors d'état de nuire, rejoindre les petits foyers de résistance qui commençait à se former parmi les Nés-moldus et à l'étranger.

Mais ça signifiait à présent laisser Tonks derrière. Il ne serait parti que s'il était sûr qu'elle était en sécurité. OR, elle voulait continuer la lutte à découvert. Il ne l'admirait plus vraiment pour ça : elle l'inquiétait. C'était toujours le débat qu'il avait avec les Gryffondors. Quelle était la limite entre la bravoure et l'inconscience, le courage et l'insouciance ?

Lui n'était pas courageux. Il aurait dû aller à Serdaigle, comme l'avait envisagé le Choixpeau. Il était carthésien à l'extrême, anti-folie, rationnel… le genre de personne à interrompre une grossesse, étant donné le risque de condamner un enfant à sa condition. Oh, Tonks serait sans doute tendre et aimante, comme sa propre mère l'avait été. Ça lui briserait sans doute le cœur de devoir enfermer son enfant dans la cave, une fois par mois, mais elle le ferait et viendrait le réveiller avec un bol de chocolat chaud les lendemains de plein-lune.

Mais Remus était bien placé pour savoir que ce genre d'efforts ne suffisait pas. Finalement, c'était moins le regard des autres qui effrayait et rendait malheureux, mais celui qu'on portait sur soi.

Il voulait que Tonks ait droit à un enfant plein de vie, qui viendrait faire son chocolat chaud lui-même, 365 jours sur 365.

Sauf que Tonks était pire qu'une dragonne protégeant son œuf quand il s'agissait de ce b… cet être. Elle l'appelait déjà « bébé » … lui, l'appelait « problème à l'approche », dans sa tête.

Lorsqu'il paya l'addition pour son café (du jus de chaussette, soyons honnête), il fit tomber les quelques photos qui étaient glissées dans une poche transparente de son portefeuille. Il les ramassa, le temps pâle. La première était l'échographie. La deuxième, une Tonks qui souriait à l'objectif de toutes ses dents, le jour de leur mariage. La Tonks du portrait se mit à danser et agiter la main en le voyant qui l'observait. Enfin, la troisième était celle d'un petit garçon aux cheveux sable et aux yeux gris, qui chevauchait avec fierté un balai tout ce qu'il y a de plus moldu. C'était la dernière photo qu'il avait d'avant sa morsure. C'était la dernière trace d'un Remus qui mordait la vie à pleines dents, sans retenue. Ce Remus au caractère brûlant de vie, il savait que Nymphadora l'aurait aimé. Et pourtant elle aimait aussi le Remus acariâtre et borné qu'il pouvait être - souvent.

Elle avait encore beaucoup à lui apprendre. Son optimisme. Sa foi indéfectible en l'avenir, aussi noir que soit le présent.

Il avait toujours été bon élève : il apprendrait.

.  
.

Tonks entendit la clé tourner dans la serrure. Elle se leva vivement et tituba dans son pyjama violet à motif de Vifs d'or, jusqu'au salon.

Remus la serra contre lui et répéta tellement le mot « désolé » qu'elle lui demanda d'un air nerveux s'il connaissait un autre mot. Il s'excusa enfin, le nez à deux centimètres de son ventre, parce que ce n'était pas seulement à elle qu'il devait des excuses.

\- J'ai été un parfait crétin.

Espérait-il qu'elle lui dise le contraire ?

\- Oui.

Mais elle savait que Remus avait toujours une manière _inquiète_ d'être amoureux.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis? dit-elle.

\- Harry… il m'a dit mes quatre vérités.

\- Tu les as retrouvés ?!

\- Ils sont à l'ancien QG, mais seulement pour un temps, la maison est surveillée…

Elle hocha la tête. Ils avaient dû être discrets, ou sinon, Rogue les en aurait délogés.

\- Remus… ?

\- Mmh ?

\- Tu me fais mal.

Il relâcha légèrement son étreinte. Légèrement. Il n'avait pas l'intention de la laisser tomber une fois de plus.

\- Je veux t'emmener en week-end.

\- Où ça ?

\- Cardiff. Je veux te présenter à mes parents.

Il en parlait rarement. Elle savait qu'ils étaient morts peu de temps après que Remus ait quitté l'école, mais elle appréciait l'intention.

C'est ainsi que pendant la première semaine de septembre, elle visita les lieux où Remus avait passé son enfance. Cette entrée officielle dans sa famille, dans sa vie, son intimité (alors qu'avant, il avait toujours eu une forme de distance) marquait un tournant pour eux.

Elle ne le vit plus jamais « l'aimer à reculons ».

.

.  
.

.

\- On parle d'instaurer un Serment de Loyauté au Ministère sur le principe du Serment inviolable, lui glissa Savage un matin, en lui apportant un café.

Ce serait un moyen de coercition extrême.

\- Tant qu'on gardera une apparence de démocratie et d'état de droit, ça ne se fera pas, répliqua-t-elle dans un souffle.

\- J'espère.

Elle regarda la tasse de café. L'odeur lui donnait envie de vomir, ces temps-ci. Mais elle était connue pour être une accro à la caféine. Elle ne pouvait pas commencer à changer ses habitudes quand tout le monde surveillait le moindre de ses faits et gestes.

Savage la regarda étrangement.

\- Je deviens comme Maugrey, ces temps-ci, mentit-elle. Je refuse de boire des boissons dans lesquelles on a pu verser du poison ou du Véritasérum.

L'excuse parut le convaincre.

\- Des nouvelles sur la piste Potter ? demanda-t-il d'un air plus professionnel.

\- Tous les lieux où il pourrait être sont surveillés… Godric's Hollow, sa maison du Square Grimmaurt, celle de son oncle et de sa tante… pour l'instant, ça ne donne rien…

\- Et ça ne t'étonne pas un moment que les parents Granger aient pris l'avion pour l'Australie sans prendre de ticket pour leur fille ? Elle est peut-être encore en Angleterre…

Elle était en train de réfléchir à une réponse intelligente, quand ils entendirent les cris.

 _\- Du grabuge dans l'Atrium_ , coassèrent les alarmes automatiques.

 _Bombabouse_ , pensa Tonks en se levant d'un bond.

Savage ne se doutait pas encore que s'il voulait des nouvelles d'Harry Potter, il n'aurait pas à les chercher loin.

.

.

\- Weasley ? Votre nouvelle assistante. La fille d'un Selwyn, une très bonne famille, précisa Alkerston avec un regard entendu. Recommandée par Ombrage. Une cousine, apparemment.

Percy se retint de soupirer. Si seulement tous les assistants qu'on lui avait proposés avaient été aussi compétents qu'ils avaient du sang magique dans les veines…

Il supportait de moins en moins les évolutions du Ministère, mais on le laissait tranquille et c'était pour le mieux.

Il avait l'apparence du parfait petit bureaucrate. Et c'était justement parce qu'on le prenait pour un petit salarié obséquieux, qui se fichait de l'allégeance du Ministère tant qu'il y avait une place, qu'il pouvait jouer un rôle dans la résistance invisible. Se taire, faire son boulot sans poser trop de questions, il savait faire. Ça permettait de faire disparaître des papiers, ou de prévenir les bonnes personnes, de leur dire de disparaître. Connaître tous les mécanismes administratifs des bureaux permettait qu'on perde sa trace. Il était quasiment impossible de remonter jusqu'à lui.

C'était sa seule consolation quand il voyait défiler dans l'atrium, le matin, la foule d'employés aux yeux grand fermés.

\- Faites-la entrer, dit-il.

La fille prétendument Selwyn – il n'aurait pas été surpris qu'elle se réclame d'une ancienne famille pour qu'on lui fiche la paix, comme trois quarts des gens – était jolie, sans plus, avec des cheveux blonds cendrés et des yeux gris, quelques taches de rousseur.

\- Bonjour, monsieur Weasley. Audrey Lesgarde.

\- Enchanté de vous rencontrer. Mr Alkerton ne m'a pas présenté votre CV, peut-être pouvez-vous… ?

Elle avait été préfète de Poufsouffle, deux promotions au-dessus de lui. Après sept (brillants) ASPICS, elle avait travaillé au Ministère de la Magie français pendant quatre ans, dans le Cabinet de Conseils économiques. Percy était impressionné.

\- Et qu'est-ce qui vous a fait revenir en Angleterre ?

\- Sa situation… _économique_ , bien entendu, sourit-elle.

Ouh, il était dangereux de faire des plaisanteries de ce genre, par ici. Il allait devoir lui apprendre certaines choses.

\- Vous avez une spécialité ?

\- Les dossiers en retard.

\- Parfait.

.  
.

Merci beaucoup Liske et Ptitepointe2 pour vos _reviews_ (je manque de temps pour y répondre mais je les lis toujours avec plaisir) ! Je ne sais pas trop ce que je vais faire de ces nouveaux personnages, mais je trouve qu'on oublie toujours un peu trop Percy ^^


	30. Chapter 29 : New Direction

**Chapitre 29** – New Direction, ou Le Septième fils est …une fille

.

.

Ginny avait passé la nuit à réfléchir… et vu la tête de Neville le lendemain de la rentrée, lui aussi avait mal dormi. La veille, le nouveau directeur avait annoncé quelques changements, mineurs en apparence, majeurs dans ce qu'ils impliquaient sur les idées de l'école : les élèves seraient traités différemment selon leur Statut-de-Sang (seuls les Sangs-purs pouvaient prétendre au rang de Préfet, par exemple, et les Sangs-mêlés de catégorie C ne pouvaient pas faire gagner plus de 5 points par jour à leur Maison)… la Défense avait disparu des programmes pour faire place à l'Etude des Forces du Mal… même le professeur Binns, qui n'avait rien à craindre, devait occuper un tiers de son programme aux figures « inspiratrices » de Grindelwald et Lord Voldemort. Elle supposait qu'un groupe qui côtoyait de si près les Forces du Mal avait les moyens de faire pression sur un fantôme ou de le blesser, comme le Basilisk sur Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête.

Le fantôme de Gryffondor leur avait apporté une aide inescomptée en indiquant à Neville et elle (« les dignes amis d'Harry Potter ») les tableaux qui espionnait pour le compte du Directeur et des Carrow, pendant qu'ils regagnaient la Salle Commune. Elle comptait bien lui demander son aide pour remplacer la Carte du Maraudeur d'Harry. Au moins, avec la Carte, Harry avait un moyen de savoir qu'elle était en vie. Elle aurait bien aimé avoir cette possibilté.

Elle était en train de couper une poire, quand un hibou de l'école se posa devant elle. Etrange. Elle savait que personne dans sa famille ne se risquerait à lui envoyer un message. Trop de contrôles.

 _Vous êtes convoquée dans mon bureau à 9h30. Le professeur Chourave est au courant. Cordialement, Minerva McGonagall (toujours) directrice de la maison Gryffondor. PS : ne regardez pas dans ma direction._

C'était intelligent. On contrôlait les messages venant de l'extérieur, mais sans doute pas ceux de l'intérieur de Poudlard. McGonagalla avait simplement eu à faire Apparaître le hibou à sa table à l'heure traditionnelle du courrier.

Elle regarda donc sa poire et rit au message comme s'il s'agissait d'une bonne plaisanterie, un message envoyé par Luna ou un de ses frères peut-être. Elle le fit Disparaître d'un air absent. McGonagall avait eu raison de leur apprendre ce sort. C'était plus discret que faire flamber le morceau de parchemin à la table de petit-déjeuner.

Elle vit que Neville avait reçu un pli similaire. Elle lui sourit et lui parla de son emploi du temps. Il avait Flitwick à 9h30. Inutile de se demander pourquoi McGonagall avait choisi ces horaires – Chourave et Flitwick devaient vouloir aider.

\- Des nouvelles ? fit-elle en regardant la _Gazette_ qu'il avait reçue.

Bonnes ou mauvaises, elle prenait tout.

\- Fiables ou meilleur-des-mondesques ? dit-il. Pour cause d'état d'urgence dû à « l'Indésirable numéro 1 », le Département des Aurors est désormais autorisé à conduire des interrogatoires au Véritasérum et aux Nécessaires.

\- Aux Nécessaires ?

\- C'est ainsi que le Cabinet Ombrage a rebaptisé les Impardonnables.

\- Charmant.

\- Flippant, oui.

.

La porte du Bureau de McGonagall était entrouverte. Neville était déjà assis. Un bleu en forme de lune gonflait sous son œil gauche.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?

\- Cours de Forces du Mal en première heure, dit-il comme si ça expliquait tout.

McGonagall lui fit signe de ne pas poser de question. Ginny remarqua qu'elle surveillait avec insistance le tableau d'un groupe d'alchimistes qui était posé dans un coin. Ginny n'avait pas souvenir de l'avoir déjà vu dans le bureau de la directrice, les années précédentes.

\- Fermez la porte s'il-vous-plaît, Ginevra.

Ginny referma la porte, et sentit sa main parcourue d'un léger courant électrique. Elle devina qu'un sort anti-espionnage venait d'y être en place.

\- J'imagine que vous comprenez pourquoi je vous ai convoqués. Je n'ai pas pu vous contacter avant… disons qu'on m'a _empêché_ de m'exprimer depuis le début de l'été. De façon à ce que la nouvelle direction de l'école ne soit pas connue des parents avant que tout le monde soit arrivé à l'école.

\- Nous sommes donc bien des otages…

\- Des otages, mais surtout une génération formatée pour devenir des Mangemorts en herbe, répliqua la Directrice en continuant de lancer des regards perçants vers la toile des alchimistes.

\- Vous voulez dire que Vol…

McGonagall prononce un _Silencio_ informulé et Ginny finit sa phrase sans qu'un autre mot sorte de sa bouche.

\- N'employez pas ce nom ici. Ou ailleurs, dit McGonagall avec un regard d'avertissement. Faites le savoir. Le Tabou a été rétabli.

\- Le Tabou ?

\- C'est une arme qui avait déjà utilisée lors de la première guerre. Seuls les ennemis du _Seigneur des Ténèbres_ emploient ce nom, vous comprenez ? Le Ministère a soumis le mot à un sort de localisation instantané – dans le Royaume-Uni, du moins. Les Mangemorts les plus proches sont alertés si quelqu'un emploie ce mot et vous tombe dessus. Dans le cas de Poudlard, ce sera les Carrow ou _Monsieur le directeur_ , et je ne vous le souhaite pas.

C'était le moyen idéal de déloger ses ennemis… et Harry devait l'ignorer, pensa Ginny.

\- Mais tant qu'on le dira, fit remarquer Ginevra, on noiera la voix d'Ha… de l'Indésirable numéro 1 dans celle de la foule de résistants. Alors que si tout le monde se tait, il sera le dernier, le plus repérable.

Elle vit la bouche de la Directrice tressaillir, comme si elle avait failli sourire.

\- Comme je le disais, je ne vous souhaite _pas_ de vous heurter aux Carrow. Mr Londubat vous expliquera. Suffisamment de personnes se mettent en danger pour protéger l'Indésirable sans que vous ayez besoin de le faire aussi.

Essayait-elle de lui transmettre un message ? Elle n'était pas sûre d'avoir saisi…

\- Mais vous n'êtes pas ici pour ça. Comme je n'ai pas pu assurer mes fonctions de directrice cet été, je n'ai pas pu choisir mes préfets. En l'absence d'Hermione Granger et de Ron Weasley, j'aimerais que vous soyez les préfets de Gryffondor.

\- Je ne suis qu'en sixième année, fit remarquer Ginny.

\- Mais Lavande Brown et Parvati Patil n'ont ni l'étoffe d'une Préfète, ni le Statut-de-Sang adéquat, dit-elle sèchement.

Ginny réfléchit : Dean Thomas avait dû fuir, Harry n'était plus là et Seamus était de Sang-mêlé. Il ne restait plus que Neville et elle.

\- Vous serez également capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch, dit McGonagall. Ne me forcez pas à choisir McLaggen.

Il était devenu tellement imbu de lui-même depuis qu'il pouvait mettre son arbre généalogique en avant, que Ginny avait failli lui jeter un sort dès le premier jour de cours.

\- J'accepte, bien sûr, dit Ginny.

McGonagall leur tendit leurs insignes, mais retint son geste un instant.

\- C'est un honneur, Ginevra, mais cela signifie aussi que vous allez devoir vous _contrôler_ – retirer ce genre de privilège fait partie des premières punitions auxquelles le Directeur fera appel. Et croyez-moi la suite de ses idées en termes de punitions ne vous plaira _pas_.

C'était limpide. Leur professeur soupira.

\- Un biscuit ? dit-elle, selon la tradition.

Neville et elle allaient refuser, mais quand ils virent ce que contenait la boîte à l'imprimé à carreaux, ils se turent. Avec l'angle, il n'y avait qu'eux qui pouvait remarquer cela, mais au milieu des palets étaient cachés des Gallions. Et pas n'importe lesquels. Ceux de l'A.D. Ils prirent chacun un gâteau. McGonagall leva un sourcil. Les Gallions se changèrent en biscuits.

\- Un autre pour la route ?

\- Avec plaisir, dirent-ils.

\- Vous pouvez retourner dans vos classes.

Minerva les écouta s'éloigner. Elle avait toujours espéré qu'après la scolarité de Miss Lestrange et de sa clique de Mangemorts en herbe, qu'après l'ouverture de la Chambre des secrets, l'école ne connaîtrait plus de temps d'insécurité aussi grand. Mais avec un Poudlard sans Dumbledore, avec à sa tête un meurtrier qui engageait à sa guise des Mangemorts comme professeurs, et qui avait le soutien d'un Ministère dirigé par nul autre que Lord Voldemort… la postérité aurait du mal à faire mieux…

.  
.

Il y avait une forme de tension dans la Salle commune quand Ginny passa, à midi, récupérer ses livres pour les cours de l'après-midi (Soins aux Créatures Magiques, qu'elle avait décidé de garder aussi longtemps qu'Hagrid restait, et Art de la Magie noire – beurk.). Elle n'avait jamais vu la salle aux couleurs de Gryffondor faire aussi grise mine un lendemain de rentrée.

Seamus était le seul élève de sixième ou septième année présent.

Le jeune homme avait l'air sombre et battait un paquet de cartes d'un air agacé. Ils ne s'étaient jamais très bien entendu, en particulier quand elle était sortie avec Dean, mais ici, tout le monde devait se serrer les coudes.

\- Seamus ? Ca va ?

\- Ginny, avec tout le respect que je te dois… comment veux-tu que ça aille ?! Tout est…

\- Perverti ? proposa-t-elle, peu impressionnée.

\- Oui ! Mes parents pensaient que je serais mieux loti ici, et voilà ce qu'est devenu Poudlard ! Une prison avec option lavage de cerveau…

Elle hocha la tête.

\- Est-ce que tu as des nouvelles de Dean ? demanda-t-elle timidement.

\- Pourquoi ça t'intéresse ? dit-il agressivement.

\- Hé ! Quoi que tu penses de moi, ne doute _pas_ que j'aimais beaucoup Dean…

\- A d'autre…

\- Arrête, dit-elle, énervée à présent. Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. Je _m'inquiète_ pour lui.

Elle dut le convaincre, car Seamus reprit un air abattu.

\- Je n'ai pas de nouvelles depuis le mois de juillet. Son nom apparaissait sur une liste de Nés-Moldus qui ont refusé d'être enregistrés par le Ministère alors je suppose qu'il est…

\- Traqué, dit fermement Ginny.

\- J'espère. Tu te rends compte ? J'en viens à espérer que mon meilleur ami soit _seulement_ traqué !

\- Seamus… le Ministère se targue d'attraper des Nés-Moldus contrevenants, ils publient les listes… Il n'était pas dessus jusqu'à la semaine dernière.

Elle baissa la voix.

\- Et je peux me renseigner, si tu veux.

Seamus la fixa un moment.

\- Merci. Sincèrement.

\- On va devoir se serrer les coudes cette année, répondit-elle simplement.

\- Tu as raison. Ces Carrow… tu as vu la tête de Neville ?

\- J'ai cours de Magie noire cet aprèm, acquiesça-t-elle. Je ne sais pas comment je vais réagir…

\- Mal, j'espère… sourit-il. Et attends de voir la Bibliothèque…

\- La Bibliothèque ? dit-elle, incrédule.

Il hocha la tête.

.  
.

.

Ginny comprit ce que Seamus voulait dire. Il y avait rarement des élèves dans le repaire de Mrs Pince un 2 Septembre, mais elle doutait que la bibliothèque se remplisse jamais par la bonne volonté des élèves. Elle, en tous cas, aurait du mal à travailler entourée de livres aussi malsains.

Les matières traditionnellement enseignées avaient toujours leurs rayons, à l'exception de la Défense et de l'Etude des Moldus. A la place, une large section Art de la Magie noire avait été installée. Sur les présentoirs à l'entrée, là où étaient habituellement exposés les numéros récents de la _Gazette_ et des autres journaux magiques, trônaient fièrement _L'Héritage des Vingt-six : généalogie des vraies familles de Sang-pur, Puissance et nouvel ordre : Grindelwald ou la recherche de pouvoir, Comment les Moldus ont usurpé l'Angleterre,_ et elle en passait _._ Le plus effrayant était que certains titres étaient des publications récentes.

 _\- Qui_ vous demande ce livre ? fit la voix nasale de Mrs Pince

\- C'est pour le cours de Mr Carrow, répondit timidement un élève qui devait être en deuxième année.

Mrs Pince s'éloigna d'une démarche raide. Elle revint deux minutes plus tard en tenant un volume à bout de bras, comme si elle avait peur d'être contaminée.

\- Vous ne devriez pas les ranger dans la Réserve, dit gentiment l'élève. J'ai l'impression que toute ma classe va bientôt vous le demander. C'est un devoir de lecture.

Ginny vit la bibliothécaire pâlir. Elle sortit pour ne pas être en retard à son cours.

Rejoindre la cabane d'Hagrid donnait encore un air de vacances à l'école.

Elle entendit la cloche sonner au château. Elle était toujours seule. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce qu'il y ait foule, mais… Elle adorait être en plein air. Et puis, c'était une note facile pour les examens, quand on avait Charlie comme grand-frère et Hagrid pour examinateur.

\- Hagrid ? appela-t-elle.

Elle l'avait pourtant aperçu à la table des professeurs, la veille. Une surprise, mais une heureuse surprise. Visiblement, aucun Mangemort n'avait voulu reprendre le job de garde-chasse. Pas assez classe pour eux, visiblement.

Elle fit le tour de la cabane en restant à bonne distance de Buck et trouva le géant dans son potager, en train de couvrir de paille ses pieds de citrouilles. Le coassement des corbeaux autour avait dû couvrir sa voix.

\- Hagrid !

\- Bonjour Ginny ! Ah oui, c'est vrai, on a cours, c'est ça ?

\- Eh bien, heu, oui… professeur, s'esclaffa-t-elle. Rogue sait que je suis la seule inscrite ?

\- Je n'ai pas soulevé le problème… Laissons à la chauve-souris le soin de gérer l'administratif et de s'en rendre compte tout seul, grommela le demi-géant.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas m'apprendre aujourd'hui ?

\- Mmh… évite le tutoiement quand on sera remontés là-haut, dit Hagrid. J'avais pensé aux Hippogriffes ou aux Veracrasse… Une préférence ?

\- L'hippogriffe.

Les Veracrasses étaient d'un ennui… Et puis, elle avait peur de Buck. Elle devait se débarrasser de ses peurs. Une à une.

Hagrid se redressa et frappa ses mains pour en faire tomber des morceaux de terres.

 _Vendebout_ , dit-il avec un regard appuyé, est toujours heureux d'avoir de la compagnie. Il s'ennuie un peu, et je pense que ne plus voir Harry dans les parages ne va pas l'aider…

Elle acquiesça et s'approcha avec précaution de l'animal.

\- Les Hippogriffes sont très sensibles, et ils comprennent beaucoup plus de choses qu'on pourrait le croire, dit Hagrid.

Hagrid avait tendance à dire ça de beaucoup trop de créatures magiques, pensa-t-elle. Acromentules géantes comprises.

\- Par exemple, on n'approche pas un Hippogriffe comme ça. Il faut t'imaginer que sur son territoire, il est le roi, et toi l'invitée. De la même façon qu'à un bal du Ministère, tu attends d'être présenté par un autre convive, tu ne fonces pas droit devant. Tu dois le saluer.

\- Le saluer ? Comme « Salut Vendebout, ça gaze ? »

\- Non, à l'ancienne. Tu t'inclines, comme ça.

Bon, elle doutait de faire toujours deux mètres de haut une fois inclinée, comme son professeur, mais elle acquiesça. L'œil jaune de l'hippogriffe ne la quittait pas. Il semblait avoir compris qu'il s'agissait pour elle d'un exercice.

Ginny s'approcha jusqu'à deux mètres de la bête et s'inclina. Elle soutint le regard de l'hippogriffe, l'air d'attendre. Buck la salua presqu'immédiatement et poussa un petit cri d'aiglon.

\- Je pense qu'il t'aime bien. Il aimait bien Harry aussi. Caresse-le.

Elle approcha sa main et Buck vint y coller son bec, ravi. Il se redressa de toute sa hauteur et elle eut un mouvement de recul. Sa tête à elle arrivait à la croupe de l'animal. Mais Buck ne comptait pas se débarrasser de sa compagne de jeu comme ça.

\- Un peu de théorie, peut-être ? dit Ginny en défroissant quelques plumes qu'il avait au niveau du cou.

Hagrid se gratta la tête, l'air de se demander ce dont elle aurait besoin pour l'examen.

\- Quadripède de classe 3, il mange ce qu'il trouve – surtout des vers ou des mulots, et ils pondent des œufs.

Elle passa deux heures parfaites. Au soleil, en plein air, à discuter avec Hagrid de la météo, de ses plants de laitue, de la politique encore vague de Rogue. Il n'avait quasiment plus de nouvelles de l'Ordre, coupé qu'il était par les grilles de Poudlard. Elle savait ce que c'était.

\- Cet épouvantail, tu veux que je l'anime ? dit-elle en voyant les corbeaux réunis autour des lopins de terre cultivée.

Elle lui fit danser une petite gigue qui fit rire le bon gros géant. Ce fut sa dernière occasion de rire lors de sa première journée de cours.

.

\- Bombabouse, Gin', toi aussi ? dit Neville en la voyant rentrer dans la Salle commune.

Elle sourit, mais ce n'était pas une très bonne idée avec sa lèvre fendue. C'était son poignet qui lui faisait le plus de mal – mais rien de permanent.

\- Le baptême du feu, sourit-elle. Tu ne t'attendais pas à ce que je me taise.

\- Enfin quand même…

\- Mme Pomfresh m'a rafistolée, dit-elle. Bon, on parle de l'Autre Dimension ?

\- L'Autre Dimension ? dit-il complètement perdu.

« A.D. » formulèrent silencieusement ses lèvres. Neville sourit, et Seamus avec.

.

.

Contre toute attente, le premier mois se passa plutôt bien. Les professeurs faisaient de la résistance – lorsque les premiers élèves étaient revenus de leurs entretiens de discipline avec les Carrow, tous avaient choisi d'un commun accord de régler eux-mêmes les problèmes rencontrés en classe. Bien que ça aille à l'encontre du règlement intérieur, McGonagall ne considérait plus les récriminations contre le directeur et les Carrow comme des infractions dans sa classe. De fait, les élèves ne donnaient pas trop de fil à retordre aux professeurs qui protégeaient leurs arrières.

Ginny, Neville et les autres avaient appris à considérer leurs sujets d'études comme des moyens d'exercer leur esprit critique – la seule façon de les rendre supportables.

Ginny, qui n'avait jamais beaucoup aimé l'Histoire de la Magie, détestait le biais des écrivains et historiens qu'on leur conseillait de lire, mais elle en apprenait beaucoup sur Voldemort, sa montée au pouvoir, la formation des Mangemorts. Elle restait persuadée qu'entre ces pages pouvaient se trouver des éléments qui pourraient précipiter la chute de Voldemort. Mais ce qui l'inquiétait, c'était les première-année, qui apprenaient tout ça sans filtre, sans esprit critique.

Ce qui affermissait sa détermination était qu'à la fin du mois de septembre Harry, Ron et Hermione n'avaient toujours pas été attrapés. Elle savait par la _Gazette_ que ce n'était pas le cas de tous les déserteurs et résistants en fuite. Chaque jour que l'Indésirable numéro 1 survivait, lui donnait la force de continuer. Rogue les avait convoqué, Seamus, Neville et elle, quelques jours après la rentrée.

Le Bureau du directeur avait peu changé – pas de fioles d'ingrédients sur les étagères, comme du temps des cachots du Maître de Potions, mais pas non plus d'effigies de Voldemort… Visiblement Rogue voulait sauver les apparences. Ou alors, être un agent-double était une habitude qui avait la peau dure. Elle avait remarqué, avec colère, que le Dumbledore dans le portrait avait observé la scène calmement, comme si cela ne le dérangeait pas de voir son meurtrier assis à sa place.

\- Savez-vous où sont ceux de vos camarades de classe qui ne sont pas rentrés ? avait dit Rogue de sa voix calme et lente.

\- De qui parlons-nous exactement ? dit Ginny.

Soupçonnait-il déjà son frère ? Sans doute. Mais il aurait du mal à prouver que Ron n'était pas au Terrier. Elle avait vu la goule. Elle était plutôt convaincante. C'en était presque vexant pour Ron.

\- Dean Thomas, Hermione Granger et Harry Potter. Je suppose que la réponse est non?

Seamus venait de comprendre pourquoi il avait été convié.

\- La réponse est « non, et même si c'était le cas, je n'en dirais rien », répliqua Ginny.

\- Non, _monsieur le Directeur_.

\- Non, monsieur le Directeur.

Si un regard avait pu tuer… elle regrettait sincèrement de ne pas être un Basilisk, de temps en temps.

Neville et Seamus dirent qu'ils n'étaient pas plus au courant. Mais déjà, Ginny ne les écoutait plus. Elle venait de voir briller le rubis de l'épée de Gryffondor dans la vitrine. C'était elle qui avait épié l'entretien entre Scrimgeour et le Trio à propos du Testament de Dumbledore, et elle qui avait prévenu ses parents quand la situation s'était échauffée.

Si Dumbledore voulait qu'Harry ait cette épée, Harry devait avoir cette épée.

.

.

Le Quidditch restait son seul échappatoire, son exutoire. Foncer vers le ciel, parfois accompagnée de l'équipe, parfois pas, lui procurait les mêmes sensations qu'avant, mais avec un sentiment de liberté profonde en plus.

Elle en venait à envier le vent, qui pouvait parcourir des kilomètres en charriant des feuilles, qui pouvait passer les barrières de protection de Poudlard, et rejoindre, peut-être, l'endroit où Harry se cachait.

C'était aussi à des centaines de mètres du sol qu'elle avait ses meilleures idées. L'adrénaline devait aider, ou le fait de ne pas se sentir enfermée dans la pensée unique d'Alecto Carrow. La Mangemort s'essoufflait dans ses discours anti-moldus. Elle se répétait, comme le font tous ceux qui ont peu de choses intelligentes à dire.

Ginny était en train de voler au-dessus de la cabane d'Hagrid quand elle eut une idée lumineuse. Neville, Seamus, Luna et elle ne savaient pas encore comment réorganiser l'A.D. Clairement, McGonagall leur fournirait des Gallions ensorcelés et les anciens avaient les leurs. Mais qui enseignerait ? La Salle-sur-Demande était sans doute surveillée par les Mangemorts, comme tous les passages secrets, et pour l'instant, aucun d'entre eux n'avait pensé à un meilleur lieu de rendez-vous. Pour l'instant, les différents membres avaient pour conseil d'enseigner quelques sorts dans les Salles communes, mais le problème était que désormais les Maisons étaient divisées dans leurs allégeances… et ils ne pouvaient pas vraiment enseigner le sort du _Patronus_ à des cinquièmes années sans que ce soit visible.

Ils étaient dans une impasse. Et c'était à ces moments-là qu'elle tentait des choses bêtes. Desespérées. C'était en l'air qu'elle trouvait ses meilleures idées… mais voler l'Epée de Gryffondor était une idée qu'elle avait trouvée sur terre.

.

.

Rogue fixa froidement les trois adolescents ligotés devant lui. Ils lui lançaient des regards de pure haine. Et pourquoi pas ? Rogue avait la tête de l'emploi et il était bon comédien. Ca suffisait à ce qu'on ne prête pas trop attention à ses oublis, ses manques d'attention ou de jugements – punir les élèves en les envoyant à Hagrid, par exemple. Oui, c'était ce qu'il allait faire. Il savait que les Carrow avaient une peur bleue de la Forêt – ils verraient cela comme une punition suffisante.

\- Vous pensiez vraiment pouvoir voler cette épée ? Qu'elle n'aurait pas été protégée ?

La fille Weasley était intelligente, elle avait donc dû être certaine de pouvoir faire parvenir l'épée à Potter… mais comment ? La fixer était peine perdue. Elle savait qu'il était Légilimence : elle évitait donc son regard.

\- On peut s'attendre à tout de la part de quelqu'un qui a engagé ces deux-là, dit froidement Ginny en montrant les Carrow avec son menton.

L'ancienne A.D. avait passé des semaines à traîner dans le couloir pour entendre le mot de passe de la gargouille du directeur. Peeves (qui semblait penser qu'il était de son devoir d'aider la dernière Weasley à faire de l'école un lieu de fête et de facéties) était parti faire du grabuge à l'autre bout du château pour éloigner Rogue de son bureau… Elle n'en revenait toujours pas que son plan ait échoué.

 _Bang_. Ginny ignorait comment on envoyait un uppercut par magie, mais ça ne faisait pas du bien.

\- Assez, Amycus, dit Rogue sans même tressaillir. Elle est de Sang-pur.

\- Une Sang-pur qui ne respecte pas ses semblables, c'est…

\- Quelqu'un qui pense que le respect se mérite, dit Ginny sans flancher.

\- Quelqu'un qui ne mérite pas le mien, dit Amycus avec un regard fou.

\- A la bonne heure.

\- Espèce de…

 _Bang_. Cette fois-ci, Ginny redressa la tête moins vite. Sa pommette gauche bleuissait à vue d'œil, et la droite allait bientôt suivre.

\- Tiens, ce sera symétrique, maintenant.

 _\- Assez_ ! dit Severus en arrêtant Alecto.

Il tiendrait sans aucun cas de conscience cette promesse faite à Dumbledore : protéger les élèves de Poudlard contre la nouvelle tyrannie qui s'y installerait.

\- Ils doivent être _punis,_ dit Alecto.

Celle-là avait dû être amie avec Dolores Ombrage.

\- Et ils le seront. Mais les élèves de Sangs-purs ne sont pas des _punching-ball_ humains. S'ils aiment tellement les maraudes, je vais les envoyer accompagner Hagrid dans la Forêt interdite. Un accident y est si vite arrivé…

Ginny tiqua au nom d'Hagrid – Rogue ne pouvait ignorer que ce n'était pas _du tout_ une punition pour eux. Elle redressa la tête d'un air étonné, et cette fois, elle ne put échapper au regard perçant de Rogue.

Qui lut instantanément ses pensées.

 _Le hibou_.

Bien sûr, pensa-t-il. Les hiboux savaient toujours retrouver leurs propriétaires.

Ginny ne revit plus jamais Coquecigrue après ce jour-là. Et elle comprit parfaitement ce qu'avait ressenti Harry en perdant Hedwige. La part de familier - et de familial, dans son cas - qu'elle emmenait partout avec elle, qui la rattachait au monde extérieur, s'en était allé comme une plume dans le vent. Et elle était à présent infiniment seule dans un lieu étranger.

.

.

.

Merci pour toutes vos _reviews_ , vous êtes les meilleurs ! PS : Le prochain chapitre se fera attendre (d'où les chaps 28 et 29 publiés à la suite) mais ne partez pas trop loin en balai !


	31. Chapter 30 : Not In My Name

**Chapitre 30** – Not In My Name

.

.

Bill faillit recracher son jus de citrouille en lisant la lettre au sceau de Poudlard.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? dit Fleur.

Le bruit des vagues qui s'écrasaient sur la grève lui sembla tout de suite plus inquiétant.

\- Ginny et ses amis – Luna, tu sais, la fille en jaune à notre mariage, et un garçon qui s'appelle Neville Londubat - ont tenté de voler l'Epée de Gryffondor… c'est un artefact magique très ancien, qu'Harry devait recevoir en héritage.

Quand on travaillait dans la gestion d'héritages, ce genre d'histoire tournait rapidement.

\- Et ?

\- Oh, elle n'a pas réussi à voler l'épée, Rogue l'a attrapée. Mais cette andouille l'a punie en l'envoyant avec Hagrid dans la Forêt interdite – l'équivalent d'une promenade de santé, crois-moi.

Il paraissait infiniment réjoui par le fait que sa sœur ait échappé à la torture. Fleur ne l'avait pas vu si heureux depuis longtemps.

\- Je vais lui écrire pour la féliciter…

\- Tu es sûre que c'est sage de l'encourager ?

\- Bien sûr. Je n'ai jamais été aussi fière de ma petite sœur !

\- Attention à ta lettre, soupira-t-elle seulement.

Ginny avait passé son mois d'août à distribuer des planches de codes moldus aux membres de l'Ordre qui passaient voir ses parents. Contrairement aux messages ensorcelés ou scellés par la magie, les codes n'étaient pas magiques, et ne pouvaient, de ce fait, pas être décodés autrement… qu'avec le code. Un coup de maître qui leur permettait de communiquer de manière relativement aisée entre eux.

\- On va être en retard, dit Bill en regardant sa montre.

\- Tu m'as déjà vu arriver en retard ? sourit-elle. Le temps qu'on économise à ne pas se maquiller ou se coiffer…

Bill leva un sourcil et passa sa main dans ses cheveux coiffés en catogan. Soit.

.

Depuis plusieurs semaines, Gringotts était en ligne de mire de Voldemort – ou de Pius Thicknesse, pour ce que ça changeait. L'institution était restée indépendante du Ministère et des sorciers depuis des siècles, et Thicknesse voulait y remédier : l'argent des sorciers devait être géré par des sorciers. Ça assuraient leurs postes à Bill et Fleur, mais ça signifiait aussi que les Gobelins qui n'avaient pas donné leur démission n'étaient pas de leur côté. La plupart attendait leur heure, bien sûr, mais certains étaient réellement convaincus que Voldemort serait celui qui leur redonnerait leur « juste place » dans la société magique.

Bill salua son supérieur.

\- Gripsec n'est pas là ?

\- Non, il semblerait que Gornuk et lui aient donné leur démission ce matin, répondit-il. A moins qu'ils ne soient des traîtres, mais ça, seule la _Gazette_ nous le dira…

Bill sourit faussement. Ça promettait.

.  
.

\- Salut Percy… fit Orphée Backammon en frappant à la porte de son bureau. Tu sais qu'Ombrage te cherche ?

\- Elle ne m'a pourtant pas envoyé de note de service, dit Percy en vérifiant un peu partout sur son bureau (le niveau des dossiers à traiter et des piles de papier en tous genres avaient pourtant drastiquement diminué depuis qu'Audrey travaillait avec lui.

\- Je te le dis juste en passant, dit Orphée en haussant les épaules. Bonne journée, Perce !

\- Bonne journée, dit-il en retirant ses lunettes en écailles.

Il se frotta les yeux. Qu'est-ce qu'Ombrage pouvait bien lui vouloir ?

\- Percy… c'est pour Perceval ou Persée ? demanda timidement Audrey.

Ses yeux pétillaient de curiosité. Percy sentait que sa réponse à la question aurait des implications sérieuses.

Il aurait pu mentir. Dire « Persée » avec un air dédaigneux, comme s'il affirmait son statut, celui d'un Sang-Pur, qui avait forcément un nom d'inspiration antique, comme c'était la tradition dans la plupart des anciennes familles de magie. Ou dire la vérité, rappeler que les Weasley étaient des « traîtres à leur sang », des gens plus intéressés dans le mythe arthurien (moldu) pour sa beauté que son lien à la tradition magique. Percy avait été fier de porter le prénom d'un chevalier vaillant jusqu'à son entrée à Poudlard. L'écart entre les noms de sa fratrie et des autres familles de Sang-Pur lui avait rappelé la particularité des Weasley.

\- Perceval. Mais je préfère Percy.

Perceval, lui, avait été un chevalier loyal à son roi, Arthur. Alors Percy, son diminutif, convenait mieux à la situation, à ses choix et son identité. Il était un hybride entre Perceval et Persée : de Sang-pur mais pas certain à présent d'en être heureux, un sorcier ambitieux qui avait tout fait pour paraître et devenir aussi riche que les autres familles magiques et qui à présent regrettait la simplicité et l'honnêteté dont avait été teintée son enfance.

Puis, il se rappela que son assistante s'appelait Audrey (et pas Pénélope, par exemple). Et il se dit que ce n'était plus si grave de ne pas avoir un prénom antique.

\- D'accord. _Percy_. Ca vous dérange si je corrige les coquilles que je vois dans vos rapports ?

Il fut surpris. Les rapports qu'il écrivait la nuit, lors de ses insomnies, comportaient souvent des erreurs d'inattention, mais les trois-quarts du temps, ça ne choquait personne. Il passait des heures à relire des textes que de toute façon peu de gens lisaient. Audrey devait le savoir. Il appréciait son perfectionnisme et sa rigueur

\- Non, c'est très bien, merci.

Dolores Ombrage le convoqua une demi-heure après son arrivée. Son sourire était, pour une fois, glacial. Ça le changeait agréablement de l'hypocrisie habituelle.

\- Bonjour Mr Weasley, vous avez passé une bonne semaine ?

\- Très bien, et vous ? dit-il poliment en la regardant verser le thé du coin de l'œil.

Il avait compris depuis longtemps (comme la moitié de ses collaborateurs) que les tasses de thé d'Ombrage contenaient du Véritasérum.

Savait-elle pour ses actes de résistance ? Si c'était le cas, elle n'avait aucune preuve ou bien elle ne se serait pas encombrée d'une discussion à l'amiable. Non, il avait dû se passer quelque chose.

\- Entretenez-vous une correspondance ou des relations de quelle sorte que ce soit avec votre jeune sœur, monsieur Weasley ?

 _Ca_ , le prit par surprise. Personne encore ne lui avait parlé de Ginny.

\- Comme le reste de ma famille, cela fait deux ans que je ne l'ai pas vue… nous avons échangé des lettres un moment mais là encore, nos échanges se sont arrêtés. Puis-je vous demander d'où vient cette question ?

\- Votre sœur s'est introduite dans le bureau de Severus Rogue dans le but d'y voler l'Epée de Gryffondor, hier soir.

\- Dans quel but ? dit Percy en fronçant les sourcils.

Qu'est-ce que sa sœur pouvait bien vouloir faire d'une _épée_ ?

\- Encore du thé ? dit la bouche de crapaud.

Les yeux gris de la Secrétaire de la Commission d'Enregistrement des Nés-Moldus étaient fixés sur lui. Que risquait-il, après tout ? Boire une fois du _Véritasérum_ lui permettrait de s'assurer qu'il ne savait effectivement rien. On le laisserait tranquille. C'était un jeu dangereux uniquement si les questions déviaient sur ce qu'il savait de la résistance interne au Ministère. S'il s'agissait uniquement de tester son allégeance aux Weasley…

Il but sa tasse de thé, cul sec. Le sourire d'Ombrage s'élargit.

\- Vous êtes certain que vous n'étiez pas au courant ?

\- Bien sûr que non, je vous dis que j'ai cessé tout contact avec ma famille depuis que je travaille au Ministère.

Il pouvait encore suffisamment contrôler sa langue pour ne pas dire qu'il regrettait cette séparation, à présent.

\- Et avez-vous l'intention de reprendre contact avec votre famille ?

\- Non.

\- Vous n'avez donc aucune idée de comment Ginevra avait l'intention de transmettre cette épée à l'Indésirable numéro 1 ?

\- C'était son intention ?

\- Naturellement. L'épée avait été légué à Potter par le testament de Dumbledore, il me paraît donc évident qu'il est entré en contact avec ses amis de Poudlard pour pouvoir exfiltrer cette épée. Auriez-vous dit que votre sœur et lui étaient proches ?

Percy sentit qu'il devait combattre la potion. C'était comme se soumettre soi-même à l'Imperium. Il n'avait pas de raison de croire que Ginny et Harry étaient aussi proches que le Trio. Les derniers étés qu'il avait passé au Terrier, il les avait passé dans sa chambre à rédiger des rapports, mais pendant les repas, oui, peut-être qu'ils avaient eu des rapports amicaux.

\- Amis, peut-être. Elle était amoureuse de lui quand elle était plus jeune, mais je n'ai pas souvenir de les avoir vus proches.

Ombrage semblait déçue.

\- Avez-vous une idée de ce que font vos parents et frères dans l'Ordre du Phénix ?

\- J'ignorais même qu'ils en faisaient partie avant que le Ministère ne le dise, dit-il, toujours aussi sincèrement.

\- Très bien… Merci, Weasley, je vous laisse retourner à votre travail.

Il la salua. Cinq minutes de danger de mort pour, il l'espérait, acheter sa liberté. Il soupçonnait déjà le Ministère d'avoir fouillé deux fois son appartement depuis le début de l'année. A présent qu'Ombrage était sûre qu'il faisait son travail au Ministère et rien de plus, il aurait la paix.

Audrey le regarda revenir. Elle plissa les yeux.

\- Vous allez bien ? On m'a dit que Dolores Ombrage vous avait appelée dans son bureau…

\- C'est exact. Nous avons parlé autour d'une tasse de thé dans laquelle elle avait mis du Véritasérum, et maintenant, je m'apprête à commander un billet pour le prochain match du Club de Flaquemare en prétendant que je lis le dossier D-73.

Audrey éclata de rire. Percy rougit. Les effets de la potion n'étaient visiblement pas totalement dissoutes.

\- Flaquemare ? dit son assistante, en allant fermer la porte du bureau.

\- Un ancien ami de Gryffondor y est Gardien.

Audrey le regarda d'un air sérieux. Visiblement, elle hésitait à le laisser seul.

\- Je vais vous amener un antidote, d'accord ? Vous ne pouvez passer les prochaines heures à dire exactement ce qui vous passe par la tête, ça pourrait coûter très cher à _une certaine cause_ … dit-elle avec un regard appuyé.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez, articula-t-il avec toute la force qu'il put réunir.

\- Comment vous me trouvez, Percy ? dit-elle.

\- Très jolie et très compétente. Et j'aime beaucoup votre grain de beauté sur l'oreille.

Elle leva un sourcil, un demi-sourire sur les lèvres.

\- Voyez ? Ca peut être dangereux pour vous. Je vous enferme et je reviens dans dix minutes, d'accord ?

\- D'accord. Vous ai-je dis que j'aimais les baguettes de réglisses et dormir avec les fenêtres ouvertes ? Et…

.  
.

Ted transplana. Le sort de Désillusion tenait juste assez pour qu'il traverse le jardin assombri jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Andromeda lui ouvrit dès qu'il frappa à la porte. Elle avait tiré les rideaux du rez-de-chaussée et seule une lampe brillait dans le salon.

\- Ted ! Tu m'as fichu la trouille ! Les Mangemorts surveillent la maison et toi, tu arrives en retard !

\- Je devais accompagner Jasmin et Cate à l'aéroport…

L'avion n'était pas le moyen de transport le plus sûr, mais il permettrait à sa famille de quitter le pays, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

\- Ca devient intenable… Qu'est-ce qu'ils attendent ? Qu'Harry Potter remette les pieds ici ?

\- Les Mangemorts n'ont jamais été vraiment été choisis pour leur QI, chérie, sourit Ted en l'embrassant. Et pose cette baguette.

\- Je poserai ma baguette quand ils partiront.

\- Autant mettre un sort de Glue perpétuelle à ta main…

\- Oh, tu m'agaces…

\- Je t'aime aussi, chérie.

\- Mmh.

Elle l'embrassa et partit vérifier l'état de son poulet rôti.

\- Tu as reçu une lettre, aussi ! dit-elle depuis la cuisine. Du Ministère.

Ted attrapa la lettre sur la table basse et se figea. Elle provenait de la Commission d'Enregistrement des Nés-Moldus. Il était temps. Il savait depuis longtemps que, quand le temps viendrait, il refuserait d'être enregistré comme Né-moldu, c'est-à-dire comme un voleur présumé. Parce qu'au moment où il entrerait au Ministère, on lui prendrait sa baguette. Et il avait bien l'intention de garder encore longtemps cette part de lui, ce bâton avec lequel il avait tant appris à Poudlard, cette _preuve_ de ce qu'il était. La présomption de culpabilité était peut-être l'apanage des dictatures, mais le refus et la résistance était celle des justes.

\- Dromeda ?

\- Oui ?

\- J'aimerais qu'on aille à la campagne ce week-end, avec Dora et Remus.

\- C'est une très bonne idée, dit-elle en amenant le plat qui remplit ses narines d'une odeur de poulet.

Elle croisa son regard et son sourire se fana.

\- Ah non, Ted, ne me fais pas le coup du week-end de famille pour dire « au revoir ».

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

\- Vingt-trois de mariage, dit-elle, glaciale. Me fait pas ça, Ted. Ne me laisse pas ici toute seule.

J- e suis presque sûr que Dora va revenir habiter ici quand sa grossesse avancera.

\- Ce n'est pas la question ! C'est _toi_ que je veux voir quand je rentre à la maison le soir !

\- Je te donnerai de mes nouvelles… autant que possible…

Andromeda pleurait déjà : elle savait qu'il ne renoncerait pas – c'était aussi pour ça qu'elle l'avait épousé. Elle lut la lettre du Ministère.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne peux pas juste donner ton nom et partir ?

\- Par principe. Parce qu'ils ne se contenteront pas de mon nom et qu'ils vont regarder avec mépris ce que je suis.

Il la serra fort contre lui. Elle n'aurait pas de problème avec le Ministère – on ne douterait jamais de la pureté du sang d'une fille Black – mais il savait que ce serait dur. Ils avaient vécu ensemble depuis qu'elle avait _seize_ ans, unis contre le monde et heureux comme ça. Ils étaient encore jeunes, mais se réinventer leur paraissait aussi difficile que pour les vieux couples de 80 ans.

Andromeda l'embrassa.

\- Fleur Weasley peut te faire passer en France, dit-elle en essayant d'avoir les idées claires.

Mais Ted ne voulait pas quitter l'Angleterre : les frontières étaient surveillées, et il risquerait de ne plus pouvoir revenir. Or, il voulait pouvoir s'assurer que sa femme, sa fille et son gendre, allaient bien.

\- Je vais rester ici. L'Ordre m'aidera à disparaître. Mon rendez-vous avec Ombrage est dans trois jours de toute façon, on a le temps de voir venir.

\- Non, Ted. Si tu dois le faire, fais-le maintenant. Prends autant d'avance que tu pourras sur _eux_. Je te demande juste de dire au revoir à Nymphadora en personne.

\- Bien entendu. J'ai le droit de goûter à ce poulet avant que tu ne me mettes dehors, quand même ?

.

\- Papa ?

\- Dora ?

La Chaumière aux coquillages aurait dû n'abriter que Fleur et Bill, il n'avait pas eu l'intention d'interrompre une réunion de l'Ordre du Phénix…

Dora est passée sans prévenir, Ted, on n'a pas pu la renvoyer, dit la voix rieuse de Bill depuis ce qu'il supposait être le salon.

\- J'allais leur annoncer ma grossesse, lui chuchota sa fille, qui avait ouvert la porte. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- J'allais passer de toute façon. Je vais t'expliquer.

Il vit un éclat de peur traverser les yeux de sa fille. Elle savait déjà qu'il allait leur dire au revoir. Sans doute s'y attendait-elle depuis longtemps.

Le salon du couple de jeunes mariés était très lumineux grâce à la baie vitrée qui donnait sur la mer. Ce devait être magnifique en été. Fleur salua Ted poliment, mais Bill lui serra l'épaule comme un vieux frère. Remus n'était pas là – Nymphadora lui apprit qu'il était à la recherche d'un ancien élève.

\- Comment ça va Ted ? Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ? Une autre grande nouvelle comme Nymphadora ?

\- Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de leur dire, sourit Nymphadora, avant de se tourner vers les deux Weasley. Remus et moi allons avoir un bébé.

Fleur fondit en larmes. Ted devait dire qu'il en était toujours ému, même s'il avait déjà eu l'annonce quelque dix jours plus tôt. Bill rayonnait. Voir son amie aussi heureuse lui faisait chaud au cœur.

\- Depuis combien de temps ? dit Fleur, quand elle décida que laisser respirer Nymphadora serait _peut-être_ une bonne idée.

\- Trois mois maintenant. Regardez, dit-elle en tirant une espèce de photo de son sac.

Ted se pencha. Lui savait reconnaître une échographie moldue quand il en voyait une. Elle était étrangement floue.

\- Ca ne bouge pas, dit Fleur, déçue.

\- Elle est surtout floue, dit Ted, les sourcils froncés. Tu sais pourquoi ?

\- Je n'allais pas _exactement_ demander à mon médecin moldu si c'était dû à la lycanthropie ou la métamorphomagie, rit Tonks.

\- La métamorphomagie, je pense, dit Ted. A moins que l'échographie ait eu lieu un jour de pleine lune, mais je doute que ça change quelque chose.

\- Comment tu peux en être sûr ?

\- Parce que l'échographie magique est une découverte récente… Quand ta mère était enceinte de toi, il n'y avait que par le monde moldu qu'on pouvait suivre avec précision sa grossesse –mais ça, notre nouveau gouvernement ne l'admettra jamais. Et Nymphadora, _toi aussi_ , tu étais floue. Coïncidence ? Nous verrons bien.

\- Ca peut être uniquement dû au fait que j'étais une sorcière, observa Tonks.

\- Normalement les premiers signes de magie sont plus tardifs, dit Fleur.

\- Ce sera la surprise, conclut Nymphadora. Du coup, pourquoi tu es là, papa ?

Etait-il bien raisonnable d'affoler une femme enceinte ?

\- Je dois disparaître, dit-il simplement. La lettre de la Commission d'Enregistrement vient d'arriver.

Bill prit un air d'homme d'affaire. Nymphadora pâlit.

\- Maman est au courant ? parvint-elle finalement à articuler.

\- Elle vient de m'aider à faire mon sac, dit-il en montrant son sac au dos.

Il y avait là-dedans une provision de six mois en confitures à la mûre, petits pâtés et gâteaux à la citrouille.

\- Tu as eu droit à la confiture ? rit-elle en soupesant le sac, bien évidemment soumis à un sort d'Extension.

\- Il y a une tente de camping quelque part dans la cave, dit Bill. Charlie et mois jouions souvent avec quand on était en vacances ici. Ça t'intéresse ?

\- Ça peut toujours servir.

Bill lança un sort d'Attraction.

\- Je veux rester en Angleterre, dit Ted. Mais caché. Vous pouvez m'aider ?

\- Deux de mes collègues – des gobelins – sont partis se planquer, et je sais par où ils sont partis parce qu'un ami d'Arthur – Dirk Cresswell - est avec eux. Dans une forêt du nord. Mais fais attention – il y a un camp de loups-garou pas loin, et les Rafleurs s'attendent à ce que vous fassiez du camping… ils regardent les forêts en priorité. Tu ne peux pas plutôt passer du côté moldu ?

\- Je n'ai plus de contact avec eux depuis longtemps – c'est ça le drame quand on est un sorcier Né-Moldu : on est refusé par les sorciers et on n'est plus vraiment un Moldu.

\- Mais Tante Cate et … commença Tonks.

\- Je les ai envoyées aux Etats-Unis.

\- J'ai entendu dire que le Ministère de Salem avait mis en place des accueils de sorciers persécutés et je suis sûr qu'on les aidera s'ils disent qu'ils sont de notre famille…

\- Non, Dora, dit doucement son père. J'ai altéré leurs souvenirs. Ils ne savent plus que le monde de la magie existe.

\- Mais…

-C'est plus sûr.

\- J'ai entendu par Kingsley que c'est ce qu'Hermione Granger a fait pour ses parents, confirma Bill. Ça a rendu fous ses poursuivants.

Dora secoua la tête, les larmes aux yeux. Elle ne pourrait plus jamais serrer ses petits cousins dans ses bras.

\- Tu pars ce soir ? dit-elle d'une petite voix.

\- Il le faut. Il y a des Mangemorts devant la maison. Ils sauront que je ne suis pas parti au travail demain matin. Prends bien soin de ta mère, d'accord ?

Elle acquiesça, et se jeta dans ses bras.

\- Prends ça, ok ? dit-elle en lui glissant l'échographie.

Ted la mit dans son portefeuille moldu, à côté de la photo d'une fillette édentée aux cheveux bouclés et bleus, qui ne devait pas avoir plus de deux ou trois ans. Quand elle le vit, le rire de Tonks ressembla à un glouglou étouffé. Bill montra l'endroit sûr à Ted sur une carte et il s'en alla, comme avalé par la nuit.

.  
.

\- Tonks ? dit Remus en rentrant. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Qui est… ?

\- Personne n'est mort. Mon père est passé dans la clandestinité.

\- Il est… La Commission lui a envoyé sa lettre ?

\- Bien sûr. Et c'était contre ses principes d'aller se présenter à cette fausse justice… c'est lui qui a raison. Je ne peux pas continuer à travailler au Ministère comme si ses directives ne changeaient pas mon travail ou qui je suis. Je ne veux plus associer mon nom à celui de ceux qui poursuivent les gens comme mon père dans le but de les emprisonner ou les tuer.

\- Tu vas partir ?

\- Je donnerai ma démission la semaine prochaine, dit-elle. Le temps de régler certaines choses. J'ai peur que Savage se doute de quelque chose pour ma grossesse, mais tant pis.

Elle poussa un soupir. Une semaine pour cacher les traces de ses actions souterraines, pour alerter les prochains sur la liste d'Ombrage. Elle supposait qu'elle pourrait toujours se réintroduire ponctuellement au Ministère en changeant son apparence, mais pas longtemps – théoriquement, la métamorphomagie n'était pas dangereuse pour un fœtus, mais comme elle était la première Métamorphomage enceinte dont fasse mention un livre, elle ne voulait pas tenter le diable.

\- Nymphadora ? Tu sais que je partirai aussi.

\- Oui. Mais pas ce soir, Mr Lupin. Ce soir, on va parler prénom.

Il connaissait sa femme. A chaque échec ou à chaque fois que quelque chose manquait dans son quotidien, elle saturait le vide avec plein de nouvelles idées ou d'occupations, pour ne pas être frappée de plein fouet par la peine ou l'absence.

\- Prénom ? Ce n'est pas un peu tôt ?

\- Une fois que tu seras entré en clandestinité, je ne sais pas quand je pourrai te revoir. Et puis, je m'y prends tôt, parce qu'il n'est pas question qu'on se réveille la veille de l'accouchement en se disant que « Nymphadora » est un prénom original ! J'anticipe pour éviter à ce bébé de passer sa vie à se faire appeler par son nom de famille ! Allez, on active les méninges, on retourne les idées de prénoms dans tous les sens pour trouver tous les surnoms et jeux de mots idiots possibles, et tout et tout !

\- Etouétou ? C'est original, plaisanta Remus.

\- On ne plaisante pas avec les prénoms ! dit-elle scandalisée. C'est important !

Il éclata de rire.

\- Comment tu veux qu'on procède ? Une liste ?

\- Une chacun. On ne montre rien à l'autre et on met en commun. Ensuite, on a droit à trois vetos.

Il se plia au jeu. Tout pour la détourner de ses idées noires. Un quart plus tard, Remus dut se rendre à l'évidence : Nymphadora avait eu raison de s'y prendre tôt, parce qu'il n'y avait pas un seul prénom de commun aux deux listes. Remus avait tapé dans le prénom classique, Tonks dans des prénoms jeunes et souvent… des mots qui n'étaient pas des prénoms, selon ses critères à lui.

\- Louise, Emily… Emmeline, Lily. Tu veux rendre un hommage ?

\- J'y pensais.

Elle hocha la tête, pas forcément rebutée par l'idée. Remus lut sa liste.

\- Luce, Carmen… On ne se mettra jamais d'accord, rit-il.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu penses de Charlie ?

\- Mais c'est un nom de garçon !

\- Non, seulement dans ta tête…

\- Non, pas seulement, protesta-t-il. Allez, fais voir tes prénoms de garçons avant qu'on s'étripe…

.  
.

\- Perceval ? Pourquoi est-ce que ces noms sont écrits sur cette liste ? dit Audrey d'un air ingénu.

Le teint de Percy devint presque gris. Audrey lança un _Incendio_ sur le morceau de papier.

\- Pourquoi vous avez fait ça ?

\- Parce que visiblement, je n'aurais pas dû tomber sur cette liste. Vous voulez que je la réécrive ? J'ai une mémoire photographique…

\- Vous n'allez pas me dénoncer ? dit-il presqu'incrédule.

\- Alors qu'on est dans la même équipe ? Certainement pas.

Percy remonta ses lunettes en écaille sur son nez. Cette fille était vraiment extraordinaire. Elle ne lui avait pas seulement dégagé du temps, par un travail minutieux et efficace dont il était le seul à recevoir les honneurs, mais elle était aussi très douée pour jouer les ingénues. Elle posait sans cesse des questions à Ombrage, contrairement à ses recommandations, mais acquiesçait à tout ce qu'elle disait pour endormir ses soupçons. L'alliée parfaite. Elle avait accès au Bureau, les gens lui faisait confiance parce qu'elle était la parfaite employée du Ministère, mais qu'elle restait aimable envers les Nés-moldus lorsque les mauvaises personnes n'observaient pas.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? dit-elle en écarquillant ses grands yeux, comme elle le faisait, avec beaucoup de conviction à chaque fois que Travers ou Yaxley disait quelque chose qu'ils pensaient être intelligent.

\- Rien, sourit-il.

\- Est-ce que vous m'accompagneriez à un concert samedi soir ? J'ai eu des places mais je n'ai pas très envie d'y aller seule.

\- Vous n'avez pas un petit-ami à qui proposer ça ? Heu, un ami, je veux dire ? balbutia-t-il, en sentant ses oreilles rougir.

\- Pas que je sache, sourit-elle. Alors vous êtes intéressé ?

-Heu… oui, avec plaisir.

.

.

C'était un concert de musique classique, le genre de concert auquel il aurait pu s'attendre à rencontrer son frère, pensa Bill en s'asseyant à côté de Fleur, dans la Salle des Fêtes du Ministère. Percy, par contre, l'avait toujours catégorisé « rock » ou « punk » (réputation, que, du reste, il méritait) et semblait très étonné de le voir ici. Ils se firent un vague signe de tête. Le genre d'inclination du menton qui montrait qu'ils se connaissaient, mais pas forcément qu'ils s'appréciaient. Fleur leva un sourcil.

\- C'est mon frère, dit Bill. Percy.

Fleur regarda l'inconnu, le frère qui n'était pas venu à son mariage, celui dont il ne fallait pas parler devant Mr et Mrs Weasley, mais qui figurait quand même sur l'horloge de grand-mère que Molly emmenait partout avec elle.

Bill avait toujours été fier de l'ambition de son petit-frère. Il n'avait pas vu venir la dispute avec son père – mais il fallait dire qu'ils s'étaient perdus de vue après que Bill avait quitté l'école.

\- Il a l'air d'aller, pensa Bill en voyant qu'il était accompagné.

\- Mais… c'est Audrey, dit Fleur en plissant les yeux.

\- Tu la connais ?

Fleur acquiesça. Elle apprendrait plus tard à son mari qu'Audrey faisait partie du réseau d'exfiltration de Nés-Moldus vers la France (Madame Maxime les avaient présentées), ce qui donnerait à penser à Bill que son frère était plus lucide qu'il n'y paraissait.

Les premières notes du _Concerto du Dragon en_ la _majeur_ retentirentet Bill oublia Percy pour quelques instants.

.  
.

.  
.

\- J'ai des nouvelles de Colin, son frère et lui sont cachés à la campagne – il ne donne pas de nom, bien sûr, dit Luna en s'asseyant à côté d'elle. Il a renvoyé une photo.

Les deux Gryffondors avaient prévenue par les Gallions de l'A.D. qu'ils étaient en vie, mais c'était tout. Ginny lança un regard morne à la photo des deux Crivey qui souriaient à l'objectif. C'était idiot de leur part. Un Rafleur ou un Auror qui se donnait un peu de mal pouvait retrouver l'endroit d'où avait été prise la photo. Elle supposait que s'il ne faisait pas mention d'Harry, on pourrait le prendre comme la lettre d'un cousin Weasley. Mais avec beaucoup, _beaucoup_ de chances.

Elle était en train de regarder les plats apparaître dans les assiettes dorées, comme tous les midis, sur les longues tables, quand elle eut une révélation. Où allait la nourriture non consommée ? Etait-elle jetée ?

Elle en doutait. Sans doute, comme aux débuts de la royauté, les cuisiniers mangeaient-ils les restes des convives.

\- Je peux t'emprunter ta plume ? demanda-t-elle à Luna, qui acquiesça, bien sûr.

Ginny glissa le message dans une corbeille à fruits.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? dit Luna d'un air intéressé.

\- Je force ma chance, dit-elle d'un air mystérieux.

.

Quand Dobby apparut, elle était en cours de Soins aux Créatures magiques – Hagrid l'avait emmenée dans la Forêt interdite observer l'accouchement et les premiers pas de Sombrals, dont c'était la saison des naissances. Le _crac_ de son Transplanage, quoique plus discret que ceux des sorciers, fit hennir une mère Sombral.

\- Dobby a reçu votre message, Miss, Harry Potter a dit qu'Hagrid était un ami, mais… Dobby peut revenir plus tard si Miss le désire.

\- Non tu peux rester, merci Dobby, rit Ginny devant son débit de parole.

Hagrid regarda l'elfe de maison avec curiosité.

\- Harry m'a parlé d'un elfe qui a servi les Malfoy un moment et qui est devenu son ami…

L'elfe en eut les larmes aux yeux. Harry Potter avait dit qu'ils étaient amis… !

\- Bonjour Dobby, je suis Ginevra Weasley, une amie d'Harry… est-ce que par hasard tu aurais des nouvelles de lui ?

\- Il va bien, miss ! Je ne peux pas vous dire où il est, bien sûr, mais je l'ai vu en août, et lui, maître Whisky et miss Granger allaient bien.

\- Vous avez vu Ron et Hermione ! dit-elle avec enthousiasme.

\- Oui, miss, oui ! Mais je ne risquerai pas de le joindre s'il ne m'appelle pas…

\- Tu as raison, dit-elle, un peu déçue. Je voulais seulement lui faire passer un message, mais je trouverai peut-être un autre moyen de le faire…

En réalité, elle en doutait. Elle n'était pas la seule à essayer, et si plus d'une centaine d'élèves et de brillants professeurs ne trouvaient pas mieux que les codes moldus pour communiquer avec l'extérieur, elle doutait de faire mieux. Elle aurait voulu dire à Harry que l'épée était à Gringotts (Terry Boot avait vu Rogue l'y emmener lui-même).

Un autre de ses échecs. Neville et elle avaient tagué le couloir des Serpentards avec des messages comme « Potter veille », « Carrow va avoir bobo » ou « Le Garçon-qui-a-survécu va vous botter les fesses ! » environ une fois par semaine. Les Carrow n'avaient pas pu prouver que c'était eux, et la Peinture Irritable (effaçable uniquement par des gens qui ne ressentait pas d'animosité en lisant l'inscription) fournie par ses frères restait longtemps. Mais, par représailles, la tombe d'Albus Dumbledore avait été vandalisée. Elle ignorait comment – les lieux étaient protégés par des enchantements – mais elle supposait qu'enseigner la magie noire à des collégiens pouvait avoir ce genre de conséquence.

Rogue n'avait pas fait mention des graffitis, et ce détail la mettait hors d'elle-même. Heureusement, comme pour la consoler de ne pas pouvoir envoyer Dobby lui donner des nouvelles d'Harry, ce fut Halloween.

Le jour de fête habituel avait été changé en jour lambda. Pas de banquet prévu et pas de citrouilles hagridesques et grimaçantes dans les airs. Chez les Mangemorts, on ne s'appesantissait pas sur le jour qui avait _failli_ être la fin de Lord Voldemort.

Alors Neville avait eu l'idée d'en faire un symbole potterien. Et il n'était pas le seul à avoir eu cette idée. Le soir du 31, des feux d'artifice Weasley et Weasley furent tirés d'une des tours (que Ginny soupçonnait d'être celle qui abritait la Salle Commune des Serdaigle), et des lunettes rondes et des cicatrices dessinées sur les portraits peints de l'école. Le Chevalier du Catogan ne trouva pas ça très drôle.

.

En réalité, partout dans le pays, l'hommage fait le 31 octobre à Harry Potter devint une forme de culte secret, une forme de résistance traquée par le régime. On dessinait des éclairs sur les murs, on faisait des tags à son nom, on dessinait discrètement le symbole de sa cicatrice avec les gravillons de couleur dans les cours de jardin, etc.

Augusta Londubat osa même se rendre près de la maison des Potter à Godric's Hollows. Son sac à main rouge n'était pas des plus discrets, mais elle s'en fichait. Elle avait passé l'âge d'être prudente.

Et puis, elle n'était pas seule. Devant la maison à moitié détruite et la statue du couple et du bébé, dix autres personnes faisaient une veillée silencieuse comme elle. Elle ne se doutait pas que parmi ces anonymes réunis se trouvaient Remus et Tonks, sous des formes altérées.

Tonks décida que si personne ne les avait attaqués pour l'instant, ça n'arriverait pas tout de suite. Elle laissa la Métamorphomagie quitter son visage comme de l'eau s'écoule sur un rocher, et se présenta à Mrs Londubat.

\- Je suis Nymphadora Tonks, la fille d'Andromeda. Vous savez, la Médicomage qui s'occupe parfois de votre fils et de votre belle-fille ?

Mrs Londubat s'en souvenait et l'embrassa sur les deux joues.

\- Vous êtes son mari, je suppose ? dit la vieille dame à l'homme qui l'accompagnait. Mon petit-fils a toujours dit le plus grand bien de vos cours…

\- Remus Lupin, sourit-il en lui serrant la main. Neville a toujours été un très bon élève dans ma classe.

Augusta sourit poliment.

\- C'est un peu calme, non, pour une soirée à Godric's Hollow ? continua la vieille dame. J'avais ouï dire qu'il y aurait des rondes de Mangemort… Moi qui espérais un peu d'action, me voilà bien servie !

Tonks faillit éclater de rire. Il y en avait au moins une pour _espérer_ qu'il y ait de l'action.

\- Vous avez des nouvelles de votre petit-fils ? dit Remus.

\- Régulièrement – Poudlard a bien changé. Maintenant qu'Harry Potter n'est plus dans les parages, j'espère qu'il va enfin prendre confiance en lui-même… il est préfet, le savez-vous ?

La fierté était audible dans sa voix.

\- Nous allons continuer notre chemin, dit gentiment Remus. Mais je suis ravi de vous avoir rencontré. Neville a toujours été un élève très appliqué.

\- Oui. Dommage que la seule option qu'ils proposent en ASPIC ne soit pas Défense mais « Art de la magie noire », dit-elle en plissant le nez.

-Espérons que ça ne durera pas, dit Tonks.

\- Oh, mais je compte sur vous pour faire en sorte que ça ne dure pas, dit-elle avec un regard aigu.

\- Bonne soirée, madame.

\- Bonne soirée, jeunes gens.

Remus prit le bras de Tonks. Ils s'arrêtèrent fleurir le caveau familial de la famille Dumbledore et, bien sûr, la tombe de Lily et James. Quelqu'un y avait posé une citrouille sculptée en forme de lunettes rondes et d'éclair. Ca fit sourire Tonks.

\- Dis… ne t'énerve pas, mais est-ce que tu étais amoureux de Lily Evans ?

Il réfléchit à la réponse la plus honnête qu'il puisse lui donner.

\- Pas complètement.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Je commençais à tomber amoureux d'elle au moment où James a clairement fait comprendre qu'il l'aimait encore plus. Alors je me suis empêché d'y penser. Par amitié. Elle était un peu devenue sa chasse-gardée, tu comprends ? Alors à quoi bon ?

Nymphadora le regarda sans parler. Le loup-garou se contrôlait en permanence, ça, elle le savait. Mais elle n'avait pas pensé que c'était déjà le cas au collège. C'était vraiment un des hommes les plus loyaux à ses amis qu'elle ait jamais rencontré.

\- Et heureusement, parce qu'elle est devenue ma meilleure amie.

Elle sourit. Ca, elle le savait. Elle le regarda poser une couronne d'Halloween, décorée de fruits d'automne, sur la tombe.

Le contraste entre cette tombe blanche et entretenue, et celle, grisâtre, des parents de Remus était assez pathétique. Remus l'avait « présentée » à ses parents peu avant leur mariage. Ils étaient allés sur leur tombe, à Cardiff. Remus lui avait fait visiter le village de son enfance et montré la maison qu'il avait habitée. C'était inhabituel de sa part. Il ne parlait que très rarement de ses parents, et elle ne voulait pas l'y forcer.

\- Remus… à propos de ces prénoms hommages… J'ai une idée pour une fille. C'est un prénom classique et je sais que c'est tôt pour décider, mais plus j'y pense, plus j'aime ce prénom. _Espérance_.

Le regard de Remus était immobile, presque vague, comme si le prénom de sa mère le renvoyait à des souvenirs lointains.

\- J'aime beaucoup, finit-il par dire. Très approprié.

Elle savait qu'il pensait à son départ. Alors, un peu d'espoir, même caché dans un prénom comme au fond de la boîte de Pandore, c'était toujours quelque chose.

.  
.


	32. Chapter 31 : Monologues croisés

**Chapitre 31 –** Monologues croisés

.

.

 _\- « Ce matin … un Lupin … a tué un Rafleur_ ! » chantonna la voix.

Tonks releva vivement la tête. Le poste de radio moldu était posé au milieu de la table de la salle à manger, entre son paquet de Vifs en Chocolat et de la cafetière. C'était Arthur qui lui avait amené, déguisé en boîte de chocolat. L'avoir posé en évidence n'était pas très prudent, en réalité, mais Nymphadora espérait bien que les alarmes posées un peu partout autour de la maison feraient leur boulot, en cas de besoin.

\- « _Bonjour à tous_! » dit une voix joyeuse de commentateur. « _Le soleil brille sur Potterville, car les chasseurs de tonnerre n'ont toujours pas appris le métier_ ! »

Quand il lui avait parlé pour la première fois de l'émission de radio pirate mise en place par l'Ordre et ses sympathisants, Fred avait dit que c'était un ami à lui. Un moyen pour les Nés-Moldus isolés et toutes les personnes recherchées de signaler à leurs proches qu'ils allaient bien… un moyen aussi de dire aux interessés qu'Harry n'avait toujours pas été attrapé. Que le combat continuait.

\- Maman ! Remus va bien !

Sa mère s'approcha, un peu affolée, une ride barrant son front.

 _\- Malgré tous les efforts de Vous-Savez-Qui, l'Indésirable numéro 1 reste introuvable, et ça, c'est une excellente nouvelle pour nous !_ continuait la voix enjouée dans le poste.

\- Il t'a contactée ? Sans qu'aucune de nos protections ne le bloque ?

\- Indirectement… par la radio… Il aurait tué un Rafleur.

\- Comme c'est rassurant… grommela Andromeda.

\- Il n'a pas été attrapé, c'est tout ce qui m'importe, dit Tonks.

Cela faisait presque deux semaines que Remus était parti. Elle n'avait jamais été une lectrice aussi assidue de la _Gazette_ … Dawlish était venue l'interroger, mais même si elle avait esquivé simplement le Véritasérum qu'il avait versé dans son thé glacé, elle avait été honnête : elle ne savait pas où était Remus, ni son père. La certitude de ne pas _pouvoir_ les trahir était un réconfort, mais ça la rendait aussi inquiète en permanence. Elle se demanda vaguement comment Ginny supportait de n'avoir aucune nouvelle d'Harry.

Parce qu'entre son père et son mari, elle, devenait folle.

\- Sors un peu, Dora… dit sa mère, inquiète.

\- Je sors, dit-elle.

\- De nos cinquante mètres carrés de jardin.

\- J'ai été marcher dans la forêt tous les jours !

\- Et je suis sûre que tu as discuté avec beaucoup de Botrucs, dit sa mère, sarcastique. Je parlais de sortir avec des amis, d'aller à des concerts… suivre un peu plus les pas de ton cousin!

Tonks sourit un peu.

\- Je crois que Sirius se définissait plutôt comme un épicurien. Et ce que Sirius mettait sous cette appellation, je ne suis pas sûre que Remus apprécie que je le fasse…

Andromeda sourit.

\- Va au moins faire du shopping ! Tes T-Shirts commencent vraiment à tirer.

Tonks savait qu'elle avait raison. Son petit ventre commençait à se voir, et les T-Shirts de sa folle jeunesse avaient déjà été remisés au placard.

 _\- Je laisse maintenant la parole à Romulus, mon cher ami sans qui cette station radio n'aurait jamais existé ! Romulus, à vous pour les actualités !_

L'oreille de Nymphadora tiqua. Il n'avait quand même pas… ?

Mais c'était bien la voix aimée, douce et claire comme celle d'un professeur bienveillant, qui s'éleva du poste.

 _\- Selon nos informations, une nouvelle évasion d'Azkaban a été couverte par le Bureau des Aurors – au moins trois cellules ont été forcées de l'extérieur selon une source proche_ (Nymphadora sut qu'il parlait de Kingsley)… _la_ Gazette _n'a pas non plus mentionné la partie de chasse anti-moldue qui s'est déroulée à Newcastle avant-hier soir… Sept morts et deux blessés sont à déplorer. La télévision moldue a parlé d'un règlement de comptes entre gangs rivaux, mais nous savons ce qu'il en est…_

 _\- Et nous allons demander une minute de silence à nos auditeurs._

Andromeda et Nymphadora regardèrent le poste en silence.

 _\- Voilà pour aujourd'hui… Romulus va conclure avec les messages personnels,_ dit la voix du jeune commentateur.

 _\- A l'intention de Dean Thomas : sa famille est arrivée à bon port. A la famille de Dirk Cresswell : il va bien, mais bien entendu, nous ne pouvons communiquer sa position. A la famille de Ted Tonks : lui aussi va bien_ (Nymphadora sourit devant le professionnalisme de son ton neutre). _Quant à moi, j'en profite pour dire à l'élue de mon cœur, si elle m'écoute, que je ne cesse pas un instant de penser à elle et à P'tit-Loup._

 _\- Et c'est ainsi que notre émission se termine !_ dit le deuxième présentateur d'une voix forte. _Le prochain mot de passe sera Gryffondor !_

Nymphadora regarda le poste grésiller avant de cesser d'émettre. Elle se tourna vers sa mère, les larmes aux yeux. Il allait vraiment lui falloir plus d'un paquet de Vifs d'Or en chocolat, si elle devait attendre la prochaine communication de Remus.

.

Lee Jordan se racla la gorge.

\- Garde ces déclarations pour la Saint-Valentin, mon cher Romulus…

\- On ne peut pas être sûr qu'on vivra encore en février, répliqua gentiment Remus en lançant un regard nerveux au Scrutoscope installé au centre de leur tente d'émission.

Retrouver Lee Jordan n'avait pas été difficile pour Remus. Avant d'être le présentateur à succès de _Radio-Sorcier,_ Lee avait été un excellent élève en Défense. Le jour de sa démission, sa famille et lui avaient envoyé au loup-garou des lettres de sympathie et la garantie de leur aide en cas de coups durs. Remus n'avait vérifié ces affirmations que quatre ans après avoir cessé d'être son enseignant, mais Lee avait répondu présent. Lee avait de lui-même eu l'idée d'un moyen de communication strictement dédié à la résistance. Remus avait amené au projet ses connaissances en termes de cavales, de protection et d'intraçabilité. Les deux hommes, malgré leur différence d'âge, s'entendaient parfaitement.

\- Tu comptes retourner voir ta femme ? Pour les fêtes, par exemple ?

\- J'aimerais… mais ce serait la mettre en danger inutilement.

\- Que dirais-tu d'une émission de Noël ? On pourrait faire une émission plus longue que d'habitude – le Bureau sera vide et les Mangemorts seront en train de festoyer en famille…

\- Ce serait extrêmement appréciable, Lee, dit Remus avec gratitude. Mais ta famille à toi ?

\- Tous partis aux Pays-Bas. Mon père a quitté le Ministère dès que ça a senti le roussi. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à lui faire accepter que je restais.

Remus hocha la tête et l'aida à ranger le casque, les micros et le reste du matériel d'émission. Leurs sacs à dos étaient toujours prêts, en cas de départ imprévu.

\- Elle te manque beaucoup ? Nymphadora ?

\- Ne l'appelle jamais comme ça devant elle ou elle t'arrachera les yeux, sourit Remus. Mrs Tonks Lupin, c'est comme ça qu'elle veut qu'on s'appelle. Et oui, elle me manque.

\- Je ne la connais pas, mais pour que les jumeaux m'en aient parlé, elle doit être vraiment extraordinaire.

\- Oh oui. Elle n'a rien à faire avec un vieux loup-garou comme moi.

Lee fut surpris.

\- Mais vous vous êtes bien mariés ?

\- Plus parce qu'elle le voulait que moi je le voulais. J'ai été un parfait idiot. Je l'ai repoussée pendant presque deux ans… et puis quand elle m'a demandé de m'épouser, j'étais très heureux. Vraiment. Mais au fond de moi, je me disais… que ça ne l'engageait qu'aussi longtemps qu'elle voudrait de moi, qu'elle avait le droit de faire une erreur, que si elle me rejetait par la suite, ce n'était pas grave. Ce n'est pas dans cet état d'esprit qu'on devrait épouser qui que ce soit.

Et à partir du moment où ils avaient été mariés, à chaque fois qu'elle s'était mise en danger, il lui en avait voulu… Elle avait toujours risqué sa vie, bien sûr, en étant Auror et membre de l'Ordre, mais tant qu'ils n'avaient pas été ensemble, il avait pu prétendre que ça n'impacterait pas sa vie s'il lui arrivait quelque chose.

\- Mais bien sûr, notre mariage n'engageait _pas_ que nous deux. Quand elle m'a dit qu'elle était enceinte… j'ai pété les plombs. La lycanthropie est une malédiction… il y a de grandes chances qu'elle soit héréditaire, du coup… Alors je suis parti. J'avais besoin d'air. Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est que je l'ai blessée profondément. Tonks aura beau le nier, ça _l'a_ profondément blessée… Mais elle m'a quand même attendu. C'est une humaine extraordinaire, tu sais… Elle a la naïveté d'une enfant qui attend le retour rapide du beau temps, alors que la météo annonce une semaine de pluie... et en même temps, elle a la force d'une louve quand il s'agit de protéger ce bébé – y compris de moi. Je l'aime pour ça. Parce qu'elle sait ce qu'elle veut et qu'elle ne fait pas de concession.

Lee sourit. La voix de Remus était pleine d'émotion.

\- Une mère louve et un loup-garou, hein ? dit-il. Tu aimerais avoir de ses nouvelles ?

\- Je ne _peux_ pas, ça nous mettrait tous en danger…

\- T'inquiéter pour elle en permanence te mettra aussi en danger, fit remarquer Lee. Il y a des tas de moyens pour savoir comment elle va.

\- Lesquels ? fit immédiatement Remus en trahissant son enthousiasme.

Le sourit de Lee s'élargit. Il ferma la mallette de matériel et continua :

\- Les codes secrets. Il y a bien une cellule du bureau des Aurors qui planche sur le décodage et la surveillance des messages jugés dangereux pour la sécurité nationale, mais ils ne sont pas futés et l'Ordre y a ses entrées. Passe des messages codés par les colonnes de _La_ _Gazette du Sorcier_. «Sur-T » pour sûreté, etc. Les acronymes marchent aussi.

\- Les colonnes de la _Gazette_ ?

\- Ou du _Chicaneur_ … Mais _La Gazette_ a besoin d'argent avec tous les sorciers qui se désabonnent, donc les colonnes de messages personnels sont toujours d'actualité…

Le cerveau de Remus était parfaitement éveillé à présent. Il avait besoin de savoir comment elle allait. Il avait besoin de savoir comment allait son enfant, à présent, ce bébé dont il n'avait d'abord pas voulu. Il avait peur pour lui. Qu'avait bien pu ressentir James en devenant père au beau milieu d'une guerre ?

Tout le temps qu'il avait passé à pousser Nymphadora à le repousser, et tout le temps qu'il leur manquait à présent… Remus, tu as été un parfait idiot.

\- Elle me manque, dit-il simplement.

Lee posa une main sur son épaule.

.

Ginny frissonna. La première sortie à Pré-au-lard avait été annoncée très tardivement. Comme si Rogue avait débattu le pour et le contre. Pré-au-lard était à présent le seul lieu libre pour revoir ses proches avant les vacances – qui étaient dans trois semaines. Ginny savait que la famille de Susan Bones avait espéré la retirer de l'école en la faisant fuir pendant une de ces sorties, mais c'était peine perdue. Forcément, en annonçant la veille pour le lendemain la sortie, Rogue avait court-circuité tous les moyens de communication entre les élèves et leurs proches – les hiboux, même ceux partis durant la nuit, n'avaient pas pu prévenir à temps les parents.

\- Une Bièraubeurre ? Je n'en peux plus de ces inepties, dit-elle en désignant du menton Alecto Carrow.

La Mangemort encadrait leur premier week-end à Pré-au-lard, et avait décidé de faire de la visite du village « sorcier » (au sens le plus pur, car aucun Moldu n'y vivait) un cours d'Histoire de la magie – comprenez : visite guidée avec propagande à la gloire du peuple magique.

\- Comment tu comptes t'éclipser ? souffla Neville sans bouger les lèvres (une technique développée pendant les derniers mois, qui se révélait très utile).

\- Comme ça… dit-elle.

La seconde suivante, des boules de neige fondue frappèrent les élèves. Alecto crut à une farce d'élève avant de voir que personne n'avait bougé. Ce que quelques _Wingardium Leviosa_ pouvaient faire…

\- On dit que la Cabane Hurlante est hantée ! rappela un élève de troisième année.

Alecto lança un regard épouvanté à la masure et leur dit de filer au village. Elle-même s'éloigna sans demander son reste.

\- Hermione m'a raconté qu'Harry a déjà fait ça pour éloigner Malfoy… Pffff, rit-elle avant de prendre le bras de Luna et d'emmener ses deux amis vers la Tête de Sanglier.

L'établissement avait vu de meilleurs jours. Elle fut très surprise d'y trouver deux têtes rousses tout à fait familières, accoudées au bar crasseux.

\- Fred ! George !

\- Petite Ginny Ginnou, la taquina George en la serrant fort contre lui. On se demandait quand tu allais enfin arriver…

\- Salut Luna, salut Neville, dit Fred.

\- Bonjour, dirent-ils poliment.

\- Vous m'attendiez ? J'aurais pu aller aux Trois Balais…

\- Non, notre intuition nous a dit que seize ans passés à nos côtés te feraient opter pour le bar le plus crapuleux du coin.

Elle leur tira la langue.

\- Je me suis toujours demandé si vous buviez du jus de Ravegourde tous les matins pour avoir des cheveux aussi roux, dit Luna d'un air rêveur (encore un membre de la famille Weasley et elle sortirait les lunettes de soleil…).

\- Pas que je sache, dit Fred d'un air perdu.

\- Et ton oreille, tu l'as coupée pour empêcher les Joncheruines d'entrer dans ta tête ? J'avais entendu parler de cette méthode, mais je la trouvais radicale…

\- Contre les quoi ? dit George, en se disant que oui, vraiment, sa sœur traînait avec de drôles d'oiseaux.

\- Des nouvelles de _l'éclabouille_ de Ron ? les interrompit Ginny, en se retenant de rire devant la tête que tiraient les jumeaux.

Alberforth écoutait à son bar, mine de rien. Ginny avait beau savoir qu'il faisait partie de l'Ordre, elle n'aimait pas beaucoup ça.

\- Aucune, dit Fred en comprenant. Je crois que la situation n'a pas évolué…

\- Maman doit être très inquiète…

\- Oh oui…

\- Dites-lui que je l'embrasse… même mes cartes de bon rétablissement pour Ron sont surveillées, alors autant que le message vienne de vous…

\- Bien sûr, dit Fred.

\- Comment vont les affaires ?

\- Oh, on reçoit de plus en plus de menaces… Bannir le rire devient de plus en plus une des directives du Ministère.

Ginny fut plus silencieuse. Interdire de rire des travers d'un gouvernement, c'était interdire toute opposition. Mais rire et faire rire étaient aussi la raison de vivre des jumeaux. Si on forçait les jumeaux à se taire, elle savait qu'ils continueraient dans la clandestinité.

\- Tu es la fille de Xenophilius Lovegood ? réalisa finalement George.

Ginny se rappelait que ses deux grands frères avaient été trop occupés par les cousines de Fleur pour faire attention aux invités, le jour du mariage de Bill – chose que sa grande-tante lui avait reproché _tout_ l'été.

\- Oui, c'est exact, dit Luna de sa voix rêveuse.

Les éclats de courage comme celui de Charity Burbage l'été précédent, en publiant son manifeste à la tolérance et la fraternité, étaient rapidement devenus des actes isolés après la « chute » du Ministère : à présent, il fallait être un fou comme Lovegood (parfaitement inconscient, ou suicidaire) pour qu'une parole libre s'élève encore.

\- Je crois que le _Chicaneur_ marche pas mal en ce moment… quelques lettres de menace, bien sûr, mais c'est le lot de tout le monde, dit George en haussant les épaules.

Ginny ne savait pas ce qui était le pire : le ton banal avec lequel il avait dit ça, ou le fait qu'elle sache qu'il avait raison.

.

\- Nymphadora ! Encore ?

Andromeda utilisa sa baguette comme un aspire-miette et regarda sa fille, qui était résolument allongée dans son lit, une pile de croissant devant elle (et la moitié d'un dans la bouche).

\- Quoi ? protesta Nymphadora la bouche pleine. J'ai faim !

\- Est-ce ta seule défense pour avoir déménagé ta chambre dans ma cuisine ?

Tonks se redressa, épousseta quelques miettes de son décolleté avec dignité, et dit :

\- Maman. Je suis une Poufsouffle. Ce qui veut dire que j'ai passé mes sept années d'école dans une Salle commune qui était située à moins de deux cents mètres des cuisines. Deuxièmement, je ne peux pas me passer de ta cuisine. Enfin, on ne peut rien reprocher à une femme enceinte. Conclusion ? Je t'aime fort mais il va falloir t'y faire, mamichou.

Andromeda soupira. Sa fille était encore très active (elle s'était mis en tête de créer un potager dans le jardin et de remonter pièces par pièces la moto de Sirius, entre autres occupations de femme enceinte cloîtrée à la maison), mais plus aussi fine qu'avant. Qu'elle mange à n'importe quelle heure du jour et de la nuit était une chose… lancer un sort qui lui permette de faire communiquer la porte de sa chambre avec la cuisine en était une autre.

\- Je ne veux pas voir _une_ miette sur mon carrelage ou dans tes draps quand tu auras fini, jeune fille.

\- Oui maman, dit-elle avec un sourire angélique.

\- Et sache qu'il est possible que d'ici quelques semaines, ou quelques mois, nous accueillions deux autres colocataires ici.

Tonks s'immobilisa.

\- Qui ça ?

\- Des patients à moi. Alice et Frank Londubat ?

Tonks ne pouvait pas ignorer qui ils étaient.

\- Mais si Augusta Londubat veut les faire sortir de l'hôpital, elle a une maison suffisamment grande…

\- Tu n'as pas l'air au courant que Neville Londubat mène la résistance à Poudlard, avec ta chère Ginny et leurs amis… Augusta est menacée directement, et si ça continue, on s'en prendra à son fils et sa belle-fille. Ce sont des cibles faciles. Augusta peut disparaître facilement si elle est seule, mais les Londubat ont besoin d'être supervisés par des Médicomages. Augusta est déjà âgée et prendre à sa charge deux personnes qui ne pourraient pas fuir d'eux-mêmes en cas d'attaque, c'est lui faire courir un énorme risque.

Tonks voyait très bien la scène. Augusta ne voulant pas abandonner son fils, c'était la même chose que dire qu'ils auraient trois victimes sur les bras.

\- Augusta m'a dit que c'était toi qui lui avais donné l'idée, dit Andromeda..

\- Je l'ai croisée le jour d'Halloween, confirma Tonks. Remus aimait beaucoup son petit-fils quand il était professeur.

\- Pauvre garçon… dit Andromeda. Neville, c'est ça ?

\- Oui… Maman poule, va…

Nymphadora posa ses yeux sur le dictionnaire des prénoms (une de ses obsessions récentes) qu'elle avait posé sur une des élégantes tables basses du salon.

\- Redis-moi pourquoi vous m'avez appelée Nymphadora ?

A chaque fois que ses parents avaient essayé de lui expliquer, quand elle revenait de l'école et se plaignait d'être chahutée, elle les avait interrompus à grands renforts de cris et de porte qui claque.

Andromeda sourit.

\- Ted : Theodore, « cadeau de dieu », dit sa mère. Et la mère d'Andromède, dans la mythologie, disait que sa fille était plus belle que des nymphes marines. Du coup, mon cerveau s'est dit que Nymphadora, pour « cadeau des nymphes », c'était chouette.

\- Et Remus qui me demande comment je suis devenue aussi dingue – y a pas à chercher loin l'hérédité… maman, je ne sais pas si c'est l'explication la plus absurde ou la plus touchante que j'ai jamais entendue.

\- Je choisis « touchante ».

\- C'est important pour toi qu'on choisisse un prénom d'étoile ? ou un prénom mythologique ? Parce que si c'est une fille, ça n'en sera pas un…

\- Ah vous avez déjà choisi ? fit Andromeda. Non, ça importe peu… je le prends plus comme une tradition familiale, mais tu peux choisir la tradition Tonks – les prénoms absurdes – ou la tradition Black – les prénoms clâââsses. Je ne me vexerai pas, dans tous les cas. Ce sera ma petite-fille ou mon petit-fils préféré de toute façon.

Tonks sourit.

\- Vous cherchez des prénoms de garçon, alors ? dit Andromeda. Parce que j'ai toujours regretté de ne pas avoir eu un fils pour l'appeler Marius.

Nymphadora grimaça.

\- Ca ne me plaît pas… On a pensé à un prénom hommage, aussi…

\- Alastor, par exemple ?

Nymphadora éclata de rire. Parler de Fol'œil ne lui faisait plus éprouver qu'une douleur sourde, supportable.

\- Pour que je pense à Chucky quand j'imagine mon fils ? Non merci…

.

.

\- Eclair !

Rien ne se passa.

\- Pourquoi pas Quidditch ou Poudlard ?

\- Déjà essayé, dit Ginny d'un air morne en tapotant une nouvelle fois le poste de radio de la Salle-sur-Demande.

Luna, Neville et elle étaient assis en tailleur au milieu des piles de meubles, d'objets magiques ou non, des armes, des squelettes et livres de la Salle des Objets Cachés. Cela faisait bientôt dix minutes qu'ils essayaient de trouver la fréquence de la radio pirate dont les jumeaux leur avaient parlé. Jusqu'ici, aucun de leurs mots de passe n'avait marché.

Ginny essayait de se rappeler tous les mots qu'elle pouvait associer aux jumeaux et à Lee Jordan.

\- Pousse-rikiki ! dit-elle tout à coup.

La radio crachota un peu de poussière, et une voix rieuse et familière s'éleva du poste.

\- … _On est toujours sans nouvelle de Dirk Cresswell, Dean Thomas, Apollonius Deavon et Ted Tonks… mais bien sûr, l'information du jour est la démission de Kingsley Shacklebolt de la protection rapprochée du premier ministre moldue. Bien entendu, par « démission », j'entends fuite. Mr Shacklebolt a prononcé le Tabou et a été attaqué alors qu'il était en compagnie de Belette._

 _\- Je confirme, Rivière, dit la voix d'Arthur Weasley. Nous vous rappelons donc tous de ne PAS prononcer le nom de Vous-Savez-Qui, cela déclenche un piège magique qui attire tous les Mangemorts, Rafleurs et Aurors alentours à vous !_

 _\- Voilà, c'est la fin de notre troisième émission, merci de nous avoir écoutés ! Jusqu'ici aucun problème pour nous, mais nous allons déménager dans les prochains jours ! Romulus, Belette, bonsoir !_

 _\- Et à bientôt !_ répondit Remus (indéniablement) d'une voix plus grave qu'enjouée.

 _\- Le prochain mot de passe sera Jedusor_ ! cria la voix de Lee dans la radio.

Et la communication coupa.

\- On a tout raté, dit Ginny d'une voix blanche.

 _\- Non_ , dit Neville, optimiste, on sait que ton père va bien et qu'a priori le Ministère n'a pas encore attrapé Dean.

\- Et que ce Mr Shacklebolt leur a également échappé, dit Luna.

\- Ca veut aussi dire que plus aucun membre de l'Ordre n'aura d'informations du Bureau des Aurors, observa Ginny, inquiète.

Les trois se regardèrent en silence. Luna avait une ecchymose sous l'œil gauche, mais la présence de radis oranges à ses oreilles rassurait qui la connaissait sur son état. Neville, en revanche, avait perdu du poids et une molaire (même les Sangs-Purs finissaient par être punis par les Carrow quand ils montaient sur une table lors du petit-déjeuner et disaient qu'Halloween 1980 était une fête à célébrer). Ginny savait qu'il s'inquiétait pour sa grand-mère. Elle la comparait souvent à McGonagall, mais ça ne rassurait pas Neville : tout le monde savait qu'elles avaient la peau dure, mais leur professeur de Métamorphose avait déjà fini à Ste-Mangouste sous l'ère Ombrage…

Luna, Neville et elle sortirent. Ils avaient parcouru deux couloir quand une voix s'éleva dans leur dos.

\- Puis-je savoir ce que vous faites tous les trois, après le couvre-feu, dans une aile du château éloignée des Salles communes de Serdaigle et de Gryffondor ?

 _\- Bombabouse_ , pensa Ginny. Ils avaient pourtant joué profil bas depuis deux semaines pour éviter à Gryffondor de perdre des points (la possibilité d'avoir des points négatifs avait été créée par Rogue – comme si ça avait pu démotiver un tant sous peu l'A.D….).

\- On s'entraînait à…

\- On essayait d'avoir des nouvelles de l'extérieur, dit Luna.

Ginny et Neville s'immobilisèrent.

 _\- Quoi_ ? dit Rusard, ses bajoues frémissantes de jubilation, comme à chaque fois qu'un élève était proche d'avouer une bêtise.

\- On essayait d'entrer en contact avec l'extérieur. Mais comme les cheminées sont bloquées, on s'apprêtait à descendre faire un petit coucou aux Poufsouffles, parce qu'ils sont gentils.

Ginny se mordit les joues pour ne pas éclater de rire. Sacrée Luna.

Depuis que Rogue était directeur et les Carrow responsables de la discipline, Rusard avait été autorisé à ressortir chaînes et menottes et à suspendre les élèves par les chevilles – ou les poignets, selon sa fantaisie – dans les cachots. Le jour où Rogue l'avait annoncé, le premier soir, on eût dit que c'était son premier Noël depuis trente ans…

Là, clairement, elle ne savait pas s'il allait étriper Luna ou la noyer. Ginny pointa Rusard avec sa baguette.

 _\- Confundo_.

Les traits du concierge se décontractèrent.

\- Oui, bien sûr, rentrez vite dans vos dortoirs…

Miss Teigne semblait leur lancer des regards furieux tandis qu'ils rejoignaient la tour de Gryffondor en courant silencieusement.

.  
Ginny n'avait pas été rassurée par sa première expérience de Potterveille : oui, la lutte continuait à l'extérieur, mais les informations étaient peu nombreuses, et la plupart des nouvelles étaient mauvaises.

L'A.D. agissait toujours en secret dans l'école.

Il était impossible que Rogue ne se doute de rien, mais jusqu'ici, personne n'avait été attrapé ou n'avait vendu les autres. Les membres de l'Armée de Dumbledore savaient, bien sûr, que le groupe pouvait être démantelé du jour au lendemain, c'est pourquoi ils encourageaient l'action individuelle : Hannah Abbott avait saboté la porte du bureau d'Alecto Carrow, et Seamus était devenu un héros en échangeant la baguette d'Amycus avec l'une de celles en caoutchouc de chez Weasley&Weasley. Le Mangemort avait passé une journée entière à chercher sa baguette, pour finalement devoir parlementer une heure avec le calamar géant, qui lui rendit bien élégamment sa baguette, fendue en deux et couverte de vase.

Ginny avait d'abord eu peur de tenter l'expérience de l'A.D. sans Hermione, Ron et Harry. Pas seulement parce qu'ils en avaient été les _leaders_ d'origine, mais parce qu'Harry avait eu la Carte, la réputation et le charisme, et qu'Hermione avait eu l'intelligence de protéger leurs communications et leurs noms. Finalement, la Carte avait été remplacée par une brigade de fantômes et de portraits acquis à leur cause - Nick Quasi Sans tête et le Moine Gras, en particulier, faisaient le guet, mine de rien, les soirs de réunion et les escortaient dans les couloirs. Habiter une école ne signifiait visiblement pas qu'ils étaient sous les ordres de son directeur.

Et puis la Salle-sur-demande s'était également montrée très docile – comme si l'école elle-même voulait les aider. Seamus avait placardé dans un coin une photo dédicacée d'Albus Dumbledore (offerte par Slughorn) : voler le portrait de l'ancien-directeur dans le bureau de Rogue leur avait semblé trop risqué. L'emblème de l'A.D. ne pouvait pas parler, mais c'était une présence inspirante.

Le seul manque dans la Salle était les livres de Défense. On pouvait les lire, mais uniquement dans la salle, ou ils disparaissaient, comme la plupart des objets fournis par la salle magique.

\- Un mot pour accéder à la _Réserve_ ? dit Hagrid le jour où elle lui demanda de l'aide, en cours de Soins aux Créatures magiques.

\- Oui. Pour aller chercher des livres de Défense. Je doute qu'ils aient été détruits.

Hagrid hocha la tête et griffonna un mot pour elle sur la page de garde d'un des rares livres de sa cabane, qu'il déchira et lui donna.

\- C'est vrai que bientôt les points gagnés par les Sangs-Purs issus des 26 premières familles compteront double ?

Hagrid hocha la tête de nouveau.

\- C'est vraiment donner de l'engrais à la mauvaise herbe... Puisque les anciennes familles encore en vie sont pour la plupart celles qui ont tué les autres dans la première guerre…

Ginny se sentit comme gelée. Elle n'avait vraiment pas pensé à ça. La sonnerie de la fin des cours résonna dans le parc.

\- Merci Hagrid ! Je file !

\- Prends soin de toi Ginny.

Elle _prenait_ soin d'elle, pensa-t-elle. Apprendre à se défendre était le quotidien de la benjamine d'une famille de sept, surtout quand on était la seule fille.

Sa façon à elle de se protéger était de ne plus parler d'Harry et de passer le plus clair de son temps avec Neville. Pas seulement parce que l'amitié de Neville l'aidait à supporter l'absence d'Harry, mais parce que beaucoup d'élèves pensaient du coup qu'ils sortaient ensemble (une Sang-Pur qui sortait avec un Sang-Pur, que c'était tendance…). Et cela la protégeait : elle ne courait plus le risque d'être enlevée pour être un leurre et piéger Harry. Sans parler du fait que cela faisait monter la cote de popularité de Neville auprès des filles (après tout, être le quatrième petit-ami d'une fille qui était déjà sortie avec Harry Potter et Dean Thomas, tous les deux beaux et d'un an son aîné …). Mais surtout, cette situation la rassurait : les commentaires de Pansy Parkinson et des autres sur sa vie sentimentale et les ragots, étaient autant de signes qu'ils n'étaient toujours pas des Mangemorts en devenir, mais bien des adolescents normaux.

Madame Pince plissa les yeux devant la note écrite par Hagrid. Aucun autre professeur de Poudlard ne pouvait écrire aussi mal, sembla-t-elle décider.

\- Vous voulez accéder à la Réserve ? dit la bibliothécaire, incrédule.

\- Clairement, elle se demandait quelle horreur Ginny pouvait bien vouloir lire, lorsqu'un tel panel de livres noirs était en libre circulation dans sa bibliothèque.

\- Pour les livres qui étaient utilisés les années précédentes pour la Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

\- Oh. A titre informatif, je présume ?

Ginny savait qu'elle devait rendre compte à Rogue de ce genre de demandes. Mais elle avait préparé son texte.

\- J'aimerais faire un devoir sur les manières _absolument honteuses_ dont on a traité de l'Art de la Magie noire dans l'enseignement, au cours des cent dernières années, dit-elle avec un sourire angélique.

Que Pince ait compris l'ironie ou non, elle l'emmena vers la Réserve.

Une petite bataille de plus de gagnée.

.  
.

Ginny avait enfilé un débardeur plein d'accrocs, sa paire de jeans trouée, et un gros pull en laine bien douillet. Quitter Poudlard pour deux semaines au Terrier allait lui faire un bien fou. Le retour de l'information, de l'ambiance familiale, chaleureuse et… _humaine_ de la maison Weasley…

Luna souriait d'un air rêveur en regardant le paysage défiler derrière les vitres du _Poudlard Express_. Neville lisait la _Gazette_ , sourcils froncés, une plume à la main. Il leur avait déjà fait la chronique du jour une demi-heure plus tôt. A présent, les mots fléchés niveau 4 avaient toute son attention.

\- Qualificatif favori de Grindelwald, en cinq lettres ?

\- « Idiot » ? grommela Ginny.

Neville leva un sourcil.

\- Grand, dit Luna. Grindelwald le Grand.

\- Merci.

\- Je croyais que les cours d'Histoire de la Magie étaient obligatoires ?

\- Oui, mais changer le programme ne change pas la voix de Binns…

 _Pire qu'un aspirateur_ , aurait dit Hermione, si elle avait été là, pensa tristement Ginny. « Tu as de la chance que je sois ton amie ou personne ne rirait à tes blagues moldues » lui avait-elle dit une fois. Elle lui manquait.

\- On arrive quand ?

\- Encore deux heures… dit Luna sans quitter le ciel gris des yeux.

Ginny soupira et ouvrit la porte du compartiment pour aller se dégourdir les jambes et peut-être, aller trouver la sorcière du chariot à friandises. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand elle se retrouva nez à nez avec un sorcier au menton pointu, tout habillé de noir. Indéniablement Mangemort. Elle n'était pas sûre de le connaître, mais après tout, le nombre augmentait de jour en jour…

\- Je cherche Mlle Luna Lovegood.

\- Pas vu, répliqua-t-elle.

\- Ecartez-vous.

Ginny serra les dents, mais ne bougea pas d'un iota.

Elle entendit le bruit d'un journal qu'on referme, puis la main de Luna fut sur son épaule.

\- C'est bon, Ginny.

Ginny la regarda comme si elle était folle. Le Mangemort plissa les yeux.

\- Veuillez me suivre, mademoiselle.

\- Où ça ? dit Ginny, en sentant la panique monter dans sa gorge.

Visiblement, Luna n'était pas surprise.

\- Vous verrez bien.

\- Elle n'ira nulle part, dit la voix claire de Neville, qui était à présent debout à côté d'elle et bloquait l'entrée du compartiment.

Ginny vit du coin de l'œil des élèves faire demi-tour et partir précipitamment pour alerter les autres compartiments qu'il se passait quelque chose.

\- C'est ce qu'on va voir.

\- Ginny, ne t'inquiète pas, dit Luna d'un ton détaché. Il veut juste un otage pour faire pression sur mon père.

\- Et je ne dois pas m'inquiéter ? Luna, tu n'iras nulle part avec ce… sbire de Voldemort !

L'air sembla comme s'électriser et la lumière s'assombrit. Des bruits de pas remontèrent le wagon et deux paires de Mangemorts supplémentèrent les entourèrent.

Ginny réfléchit. Si ça pouvait troubler tous les radars à Tabou, elle ne comptait pas s'arrêter ici.

\- Si _Voldemort_ veut des otages de plus, qu'il aille s'adresser ailleurs !

\- Luna n'ira nulle part, répéta Neville.

\- Ai-je demandé votre avis ? dit un des nouveaux arrivants avec un rire gras.

L'instant d'après, les vitres du compartiment volèrent en éclat et Neville projeta violemment Ginny à terre pour l'écarter de la trajectoire des trois sorts lancés par les Mangemorts. Lorsqu'ils relevèrent la tête, Luna et les cinq Mangemorts avaient disparu.

\- Non… non, non, _non_ ! cria Ginny en se précipitant vers les cadrans, vides, des fenêtres.

Mais leur forme noire était déjà loin dans le ciel.

\- Ginny ! Neville ! cria Terry Boot en courant vers eux, suivi d'Anthony Goldstein.

La sorcière du chariot à friandises accourait déjà avec une mallette de premiers secours. Ginny regarda à sa droite. Neville allait bien, mais il regardait le ciel d'un air féroce. Comme elle, ses avant-bras et ses mains avaient été coupés par les éclats de verre, mais sinon, il avait l'air indemne. En quelque sorte.

 _\- Reparo_ , dit Seamus avant de se baisser pour aider Neville à se mettre debout.

\- Où est Luna ?

-Enlevée, dit Ginny d'une voix blanche.

\- J'ai entendu ces Mangemorts parler d'un attentat raté contre son père – un objet envoyé par voie postale, visiblement, qui n'aurait pas explosé… J'allais la prévenir quand…

Luna savait très bien ce qui se passait, dit Neville.

 _\- Le Chicaneur_ est le dernier journal à se prononcer en faveur d'Harry Potter, dit la sorcière au chariot en appliquant un coton imbibé d'alcool sur leurs mains blessées. Avec ça, on peut être sûr qu'il va être forcé de changer sa ligne éditoriale…

Cho Chang réprima un sanglot et Anthony Goldstein lui tapota l'épaule.

\- On ne peut rien faire ? Prévenir les Aurors ? demanda naïvement Michael Corner.

\- Les Aurors font partie du groupe à présent… dit Ginny, agacée en secouant la tête.

Elle se laissa tomber sur la banquette. Elle ignorait même où allaient les otages dont la presse faisait mention (Mr Ollivander, par exemple : les jumeaux disaient qu'il était _a priori_ en vie, et il devait y en avoir d'autres)…

Que faire avant d'arriver à Londres ? Rien. Que faire une fois arrivée à Londres ? … Rien.

Alors elle se mit à pleurer, pour la première fois, de désespoir.

.

La fréquence de publication va un peu baisser, mais ça va continuer ! Salutoos !


	33. Chapter 32 - My Red-Nosed Dear

**Chapitre 32** : **My Red-Nosed Dear**

.  
.

L'Atrium était toujours décoré de rouge, vert et or. Les sapins avaient bien été installés. Mais Percy savait reconnaître une ambiance de Noël authentique et un vulgaire décor. Le Ministère n'avait plus la même chaleur. Le nombre d'employés diminuait de mois en mois.

Percy monta dans l'ascenseur vide et s'éleva vers son bureau. Qu'est-ce qui le retenait encore ici ? La plupart des gens biens avaient quitté le bateau… Il avait assez d'argent pour bien vivre à l'étranger jusqu'à la fin de la guerre et son travail le passionnait de moins en moins. Pas parce qu'il n'aimait pas le travail de bureaucrate, mais parce qu'il n'aimait pas œuvrer à des choses auxquelles il ne croyait pas.

Au deuxième étage cependant, l'ascenseur s'arrêta. Percy ouvrit de grands yeux, mais son père regarda ses pieds et évita son regard. Percy se sentit gelé. Alors avant que son père ne descende, au quatrième étage, il écarta légèrement sa robe de sorcier pour montrer le pull qu'il portait dessous et se racla la gorge.

Arthur se retourna et s'immobilisa. Il fixa un instant le P tricoté sur le pull marron, puis dit : « Joli pull » d'un air absent.

\- Merci.

Percy soupira. Avec un peu de chances, son père avait compris. Quand on savait que son appartement était fouillé régulièrement ou avait des chances de l'être, on sélectionnait avec précaution les objets liés à sa famille qu'on gardait. Les photos auraient été trop suspicieuses. Il avait laissé la plupart dans son coffre de Gringotts et n'en avait gardé qu'une. Celle où Ginny était sur les épaules de Fred et où un Ron de cinq ans s'agrippait à sa jambe, un ours en peluche à la main (le même ours qui s'était une fois transformé en araignée géante).

Mais un pull fait-main n'éveillait pas les soupçons. Pour un œil extérieur, ce n'était qu'un vulgaire pull marron avec son initiale dessus. Pour Percy, c'était l'odeur de feu de bois, de crackers, les parties d'échecs, les fondants du Chaudron, le sapin, la dinde, le lait de poule à la cannelle, …

Alors Percy changea d'avis. Il arrêta l'ascenseur et le fit descendre au niveau moins deux, où se situait les archives du Cadastre. Personne n'y mettait jamais les pieds mais il y avait un passe-droit. Voilà ce que serait son cadeau de Noël, invisible, pour sa famille : faire disparaître les plans et les adresses de toutes les maisons liées à la famille Weasley. Il en connaissait certaines, bien sûr, le cottage de Tante Muriel, où il avait été enfant, et la maison principale de ladite tante. Mais il se força à ne regarder aucun des papiers pour ne pas trahir ces cachettes potentielles. Ce serait sa façon à lui de les protéger.

\- Vous, en retard, monsieur Percy ? rit Audrey en le voyant arriver à 8h30 dans son bureau. Si je ne m'abuse c'est la toute première fois depuis votre entrée au Ministère.

\- La première et la dernière, confirma-t-il. Mon hibou était malade, j'ai dû l'emmener chez un Zoomage…

Audrey leva un sourcil et montra sa fenêtre magique en souriant. Hermès attendait bien sagement en haut d'une armoire pleine de dossier avec une lettre dans le bec.

\- C'est une lettre du Ministère, mais il ne veut pas me la donner.

\- Je l'ai bien élevé, dit Percy avec fierté.

\- Enfin, il est en train de protéger la lettre automatique que _tous_ les employés ont reçue pour nous souhaiter un joyeux Noël, dit-elle.

Audrey pouvait bien se moquer, il y avait peu de chance que Percy reçoive une autre lettre que celle-ci pour les fêtes. Il était passé au Chemin de traverse pour ses courses de Noël (essentiellement des boites de chocolat et un cadeau impersonnel pour ses collègues et employés - à l'exception d'un vrai cadeau pour Audrey). La boutique des jumeaux avaient été la plus lumineuse et festive de la rue, mais la baisse de fréquentation était visible par rapport à l'année précédente. Il avait observé depuis l'extérieur les boîtes multicolores et le joyeux tintamarre qui régnait dans la boutique – une ambiance pas si différente du Terrier de ses souvenirs. Et il s'y était senti profondément étranger : aux succès des jumeaux, à leurs rires, à leur vie… même les cheveux roux ne semblaient plus assez pour signaler leur parenté. Percy était devenu gris et sans saveur, loin du cocon chaleureux de la maison des Weasley.

\- … Percy ? Monsieur Weasley ?

\- Pardon. Oui ?

\- Est-ce que tout va bien ?

\- Oui, oui… Tiens, c'est pour vous.

Audrey ne sembla pas surprise. Elle sortit un paquet similaire de sous son bureau et lui tendit.

\- On attend le 25 pour les ouvrir ?

\- Ca me va, sourit Percy.

Elle rangea soigneusement le paquet décoré de papier doré et attrapa un dossier à traiter. Percy caressa la tête d'Hermès d'un air distrait. Il se rappelait maintenant que le hibou avait dû coûter cher à ses parents. Il ne leur avait vraiment pas été suffisamment reconnaissant.

\- Quand est-ce que vous avez décidé de ne plus vous contenter de regarder ? demanda Audrey timidement.

Leur résistance discrète se faisait toujours à mi-mots.

\- Lorsque j'ai vu le nom de personnes que je connaissais dans les registres.

Pénélope Deauclair en particulier. Elle était de Sang-mêlé, mais son demi-frère, plus âgé, était, lui, Né-Moldu.

\- Tu sais qu'Ombrage a un dossier sur chacun des membres de ta famille ? Et sur chaque membre de l'Ordre ? Elle doit vraiment se prendre pour le chef du MI6 dans sa crapaudière…

Percy sourit mais lui fit signe que ce n'était pas un discours à tenir ici. Les murs n'étaient pas les seuls à avoir des oreilles par ici. Le nouveau Ministère semblait parfois une variante de l'Enfer souterrain de la mythologie grecque. On y déambulait et on faisait semblant d'y faire les mêmes choses que dans l'ancien monde, mais on y habitait sans y vivre.

\- Tu voudrais m'accompagner pour aller voir un match du Club de Flaquemare, fin janvier ?

\- Damonds, du Département de comptabilité, m'a dit que tu criais tellement pendant les matchs de Quidditch qu'il refuse d'y aller seul avec toi… Parce qu'après il ne peut pas prétendre qu'il ne te connait pas… qu'avez-vous à répondre à ces accusations, Mr Weasley ?

\- Qu'elles sont parfaitement fondées. Mais comment étais-je sensé réagir quand O'Hare a laissé entrer un troisième but parce que la Poursuiveuse de l'équipe adverse lui faisait de l'œil ?

\- En être civilisé, rit-elle. Mais j'accepte.

.  
.

.

\- Tu es sûre que ça ne te dérange pas ? répéta Bill.

\- Non, je sais que vous n'avez vraiment pas eu beaucoup de temps tous les deux… Mais si vous voulez passer un autre jour, notre porte est grande ouverte… Dis bonjour à Fleur pour moi…

\- Bisous, maman... Embrasse Ginny pour moi, je passerai avant la fin des vacances, promis…

Bill ressortit la tête de la Cheminette et secoua ses cheveux auxquels s'étaient mêlés des cendres.

\- C'est arrangé, dit-il en se tournant vers Ron. Et oui, tout le monde va bien.

Ron était arrivé la veille, épuisé et blessé sur la plage de la Chaumière aux Coquillages. On ne pouvait pas dire que l'accueil que Bill lui avait fait avait été chaleureux.

Son poil s'était hérissé. Il avait su instinctivement qu'il s'agissait du réel Ron, mais il avait été trop en colère de le voir arriver seul pour le laisser entrer. Il avait pointé sa baguette sur la silhouette pitoyable de Ron.

\- Qui êtes-vous ?

\- Ron Weasley. Ton frère. Celui qui est censé être cloué au lit, mais qui est en fait remplacé par une goule.

\- Surnom donné à cette goule par la famille Weasley?

\- Bertie.

\- Dernière question : qu'est-ce que tu f**s là ?

Ron lui avait tout expliqué : le malaise, la dispute avec Hermione et Harry, la fuite, les Rafleurs, la recherche vaine du campement, le Désartibulage, le fait qu'il se rappelât son erreur à chaque fois qu'il regardait sa main, le Londres moldu, la recherche d'un abri, la peur de la réaction de ses parents s'il rentrait au Terrier… Bill avait tout écouté en silence. Déçu. Mais il avait accueilli Ron. Son frère était pitoyable, mais il avait visiblement fait tout son possible pour retrouver ses amis. On ne pouvait pas lui reprocher ça.

Bill lui avait quand même passé un savon. Tellement fort que Fleur était descendue pour défendre son beau-frère, quelque peu effrayée par son mari.

\- Il sait déjà tout ça, Bill, avait-elle dit en posant une main sur son bras.

Bill savait qu'à la place de Ron, il serait parti, tôt ou tard. Vivre en huis clos, même avec ses meilleurs amis, dont la fille qu'on aimait, c'était difficile. Même en tant que jeunes mariés, il aimait bien se retrouver seul de temps en temps. Alors il avait fait entrer Ron.

Ron avala une rasade de jus de citrouille, l'air toujours aussi triste. Il ne regrettait pas vraiment d'avoir dit ce qu'il avait dit à Hermione et Harry : sans l'Horcruxe, cette discussion, il l'aurait eue, mais dans un autre contexte et sur un autre ton.

\- Maman avait l'air contente. Apparemment, papa a vu Percy qui portait un de ses pulls. Ça ne veut peut-être rien dire, mais ça a eu l'air de la réconforter.

\- Je ne vaux pas mieux que Percy, dit Ron, le regard fixé sur la baie vitrée et les nuages gris. Je vous ai tous abandonnés.

\- Tu es parti faire quelque chose qui peut tous nous aider…

\- On… n'a pas du tout avancé, dit Ron en évitant son regard. On a tout essayé, mais on n'a pas avancé.

Il ne pouvait pas être plus précis, bien sûr. Mais s'il devait résumer leur quête, disons que leur seule réussite était d'avoir fait échapper Harry et Hermione du Ministère.

\- Je comprends Percy, dit Ron. C'est _simple_. C'est vraiment extrêmement simple de se dire qu'on fera mieux seul, sans l'aide des autres. C'est simple de se désolidariser. De se dire que les autres ne veulent pas vraiment de toi. Je sais bien qu'Harry n'a jamais regardé Hermione comme moi, mais c'était simple de le croire.

Bill s'assit.

\- Je pense que Percy est comme moi maintenant. Il doit vouloir revenir en arrière, mais il pense qu'on ne veut plus vraiment de lui. En admettant même que je trouve un moyen de retrouver les autres, Hermione aura ma peau. Et crois-moi, la purée de panais la veille du mariage de Fleur n'est rien comparé aux sorts qu'Hermione connait…

Bill l'entendit vaguement grommeler quelque chose à propose d'oiseaux et de becs pointus.

\- Je veux bien te croire, répondit son frère.

Ron soupira. Il était un parfait idiot. Combien de fois Harry les avait-il sauvés ? Combien de fois Harry _l_ 'avait-il sauvé ? Sans compter les sauvetages de groupe, il y avait eu les araignées géantes, le bézoard… Harry n'avait sans doute jamais pensé à lui « prendre » Hermione. Ron savait que, comme lui, c'était le nom de Ginny qu'il guettait dans les journaux et à la radio.

\- Tu ne penses pas que Percy ait compris depuis un moment ce qui se passait ? Mais qu'il a été trop fier à une époque, et que maintenant il a peur d'être encore rejeté ?

Bill soupira. Bien sûr qu'il le pensait. Il savait ce que c'était d'être un des trois aînés Weasley. Le bruit constant, l'attention des parents divisée par 7, les babysittings permanents, l'impossibilité de demander quoi que ce soit à cause du manque de revenus, le besoin de reconnaissance et la certitude de devoir se faire une place seul dans la société… Le fait que Charlie soit parti vivre si loin, et en compagnie de dragons et non d'humains, disait déjà quelque chose. Lui, Bill avait choisi une carrière dans une institution où le nom « Weasley » n'ouvrait aucune porte. Percy avait toujours voulu travailler au plus haut.

Bill se souvenait que le jour où Percy avait été nommé préfet, ils avaient fait un dîner de fête dans le jardin du Terrier, mais la vedette avait été volée par les jumeaux et leurs pitreries, comme toujours. Leurs parents avaient toujours valorisé chacune de leurs réussites, de manière personnalisée, mais dans les faits, elles étaient noyées dans la masse. Etre le troisième préfet était moins important qu'être le premier.

Alors Percy avait trouvé un nouveau terrain à son ambition : monter plus haut que son père dans la hiérarchie du Ministère. Et le nom Weasley ne l'avait pas aidé. Il aidait rarement la fratrie, en vérité. Le premier poste de Percy était déjà supérieur à celui de son père, mais il ne s'était pas arrêté là, bien sûr.

\- Il faut quitter la maison, ses lieux de confort, tout seul, pour éprouver ce qu'on veut et s'affirmer comme personne, Ron. C'est dans l'ordre des choses. Mais il faut aussi se rappeler d'où l'on vient. Parce qu'un arbre sans racine, ça tombe.

Voir ce qu'on vaut seul... _Peu_ , dans mon cas, pensa Ron en regardant son doigt blessé… beaucoup, dans le cas de Percy. Et en même temps, il avait survécu et échappé à des Rafleurs pendant près de dix jours. C'était déjà quelque chose.

Percy avait été un bon grand-frère. Obséquieux et pompeux, peut-être, mais il avait toujours fait attention à Ginny et à lui. C'avait toujours été le moins drôle de ses frères et sœurs (mais pas parce qu'il manquait d'humour, seulement parce que le rôle de clowns avait déjà été attribué aux jumeaux). Ne lui restait que celui de l'élève sérieux qui irait loin dans la vie. Cependant, Ron savait que c'était lui qui avait montré à Ginny comment ouvrir la cabane à outils pour jouer au Quidditch. Lui qui avait appris à Ron à jouer aux échecs – une de ses fiertés. Percy l'avait tellement félicité à la fin de sa première année, lorsqu'il avait battu les pièces enchantées par McGonagall et empêché le retour de Voldemort…

Bill suivit le regard de Ron vers la photo de famille accrochée au-dessus de la Cheminée. C'était celle qui avait été publiée dans la _Gazette,_ l'année où ils avaient fait un voyage en Egypte pour venir le voir. Percy se cachait, tout comme Croûtard, derrière le cadre de la photo.

Bill se souvenait qu'inviter Percy au mariage avait été un sujet de débat au Terrier. Son père, qui avait entendu leur tante Muriel parler du combat entre les deux frères Dumbledore sur la bière de leur sœur, avait dit qu'on ne pouvait pas imposer ça à leur mère… mais Bill avait plutôt été d'avis de lui laisser une chance. C'était finalement Fleur qui avait tranché et envoyé le faire-part. Auquel Percy n'avait pas répondu. Sans doute plus parce qu'il ne se sentait pas le courage de supporter le regard de ses frères et sœur pendant une journée entière, que parce qu'il ne voulait pas voir sa famille. Bill se souvenait qu'il était venu sans inimitié (mais sans demander pardon, non plus) les rencontrer, lorsqu'il avait accompagné Scrimgeour pour le testament d'Harry.

Une pendule sonna dix-neuf heures quelque part dans la maison.

\- Tiens, je vais te montrer un truc qui pourrait t'intéresser, dit Bill en se levant pour aller chercher un petit poste radio.

Bill tapota les boutons en prononçant le mot _Gryffondor_. Ron le regarda faire, l'air de s'interroger sur la santé mentale de son frère, quand plusieurs voix familière s'élevèrent.

 _\- Merci à tous ceux qui nous rejoignent ce soir sur Potterveille !_

\- Mais c'est Lee ! s'exclama Ron en reconnaissant la voix de son ami, qui était très connu sur les ondes pour présenter l'émission _Debout les sorciers_!

\- Oui, Remus et lui ont créé une radio clandestine pour compléter l'information officielle, dit Bill.

 _\- Moi, Rivière, serais accompagné par Romulus, mais aussi Royal, et de deux invités parfaitement indifférenciables, appelons-les…_

 _\- Poivre et Sel ?_

 _\- Napel et Aconit ?_

 _\- Fleury et Botts ?_

 _\- Adjugé pour Poivre et Sel ! Bienvenue les amis !_

 _\- Merci de l'invitation Rivière !_

 _\- Alors Sel et Poivre, quel est votre message pour nos auditeurs, ce soir ?_

 _\- Et bien, ça fait officiellement quatre mois et trois semaines qu'Harry Potter échappe au Chef Mangemort – rappelons que le nom de Tu-Sais-Qui est Tabou – ce qui est en soi une raison de faire la fête…_

 _\- Mais en plus, dans quatre jours, c'est Noël ! Et on a déjà été privés de notre Halloween préféré, alors élèves de Poudlard et autres sorciers lucides, faites la fête ! Pour cela, nous vous proposons la nouvelle gamme de …_

 _\- « Sel et Poivre ! »_ s'esclaffa Lee.

 _\- Sel et Poivre, c'est bien ça ! Les crèmes canari, qui feront dire « coincoin ! » à votre grande-tante Ilda… les crackers Spécial Fêtes qui contiennent des échantillons gratuits de nos nouvelles Boites à Flemmes … et un kit pour faire danser la macarena à votre dinde de Noël sur la table, le tout pour mettre l'ambiance à vos soirées d'hiver !_

 _\- En complément, pour faire des cadeaux, n'oubliez pas la gamme de magie moldue - un cadeau original idéal pour ceux d'entre nous qui risqueraient leur vie si on repérait qu'ils faisaient de la magie… les objets du Potache Poudlarien pour rendre chèvres Rusard, Rogue et les Carrow (livrés sous forme d'innocentes fournitures scolaires)… et en partenariat avec Mary Ferret , notre gamme de fondants maison au chocolat et caramel._

\- C'est maman, expliqua Bill. Elle s'ennuyait, alors elle s'essaye à la cuisine et ça marche plutôt bien, parce qu'Honeydukes a fait un chiffre d'affaire terrible cette année…

Ron sourit, fasciné par l'émission.

 _\- Et après ce moment publicité, place aux informations… étonnamment bonnes._

 _\- Oui_ , dit la voix de Remus-Romulus. _Royal, ici, présent va nous donner des nouvelles du Bureau des Aurors, dont nous allons, bien entendu, perdre le contact à présent._

Bill approcha son oreille du poste. Ron comprit qu'il ignorait qui était ce Royal.

 _\- Le Bureau n'est en fait pas très avancé sur ses recherches sur Potter_ , dit la voix grave de Kingsley. _Notre jeune héros et l'amie qui l'accompagne ont visiblement très bien faits les choses et ils bougent assez régulièrement pour ne pas être repérés…_

 _\- Le Bureau savait-il ce que Potter fait en ce moment ?_

 _\- Malheureusement, non, pas plus que l'Ordre du Phénix…mais le fait qu'il se soit introduit au Ministère le mois dernier prouve qu'il ne se contente pas de se cacher quelque part. On ne peut qu'espérer que Potter a son propre plan d'attaque pour défaire le Chef Mangemort._

 _\- Nous l'espérons tous,_ dit Sel (ou Poivre, Ron n'était pas sûr).

 _\- Avec votre départ, Royal, nous perdons cependant un de nos informateurs les plus utiles,_ dit Romulus. _Avez-vous une idée de ce que nous pouvons faire pour la suite ?_

 _\- Continuer à lire entre les lignes ce que dit la_ Gazette _, suivre les médias moldus,… Tous nos auditeurs qui ont des enfants à Poudlard vont peut-être apprendre des choses pendant les vacances… et pour le reste, laissez faire nos réseaux discrets et efficaces, partout dans le pays._

 _\- Merci, Royal, voilà qui est rassurant. Vous continuez donc la lutte ?_

 _\- Bien entendu. Considérer-moi un peu comme l'organisateur de la résistance._

 _\- Entendez par là que c'est grâce à K… Royal ici présent que nous avons eu des nouvelles de toutes les personnes recherchées et que nous avons pu vous les transmettre par les ondes,_ précisa Lee.

 _\- Je suis en effet entré en contact avec pas moins de huit groupes de fugitifs, au cours des derniers mois. Je vais continuer de maintenir le réseau et de soutenir les actions anti-Chef Mangemort aussi longtemps que je le pourrais._

 _\- Excellent… Eh bien il ne nous reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter à tous de très belles retrouvailles de famille ou vacances, une nuit chaude et douillette pour nos amis cachés, et à bientôt pour notre édition de Noël ! Le mot de passe sera_ Sirius _!_

 _\- A bientôt !_ s'élevèrent les exclamations des autres présentateurs. _Vive Potterveille et à bas le Chef Mangemort !_

Bill éteint la radio, étrangement silencieux. Ron souriait, presque béat.

\- C'est génial ! Comment ça se fait que je ne connaisse pas ?

\- Créé par Lee et Remus et quelques membres de l'Ordre, dit Bill en mâchonnant une baguette de réglisse. Ils émettent quand ils peuvent, et les invités changent tout le temps. Ils ne donnent pas toujours la date et le mot de passe, il faut que quelqu'un te les donne pour avoir accès à la fréquence ou alors essayer tous les mots qui te passent par la tête.

\- On peut avoir des nouvelles de tout le monde comme ça ?

-En général, ils donnent une liste de messages ou de gens qui ont donné signe de vie, oui, dit Bill.

 _\- Potterveille_ … dit Ron d'un air songeur.

.

.  
.

Percy était trop impatient et ouvrit le cadeau d'Audrey le 24 au soir. Il s'agissait d'un petit poste radio et d'une carte – parfaitement vierge. Il retourna plusieurs fois le papier.

Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien signifier ?

 _\- Specialis revelio,_ dit-il mais il ne se passera rien.

Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes, et un dîner de poisson au citron pour comprendre. Il renifla la feuille pour vérifier. On avait écrit sur le parchemin à l'encre invisible _moldue_.

Audrey lui en avait déjà parlé, aux détours d'une conversation. Exprès, comprenait-il maintenant. Il approcha la feuille de sa cheminée et attendit que la chaleur ne fasse son effet.

 _\- Bravo_ ! disait l'écriture arrondie en apparaissant petit à petit sur la carte. _Si tu es aussi impatient que moi, tu auras lu ce message et ouvert mon cadeau avant le 25 : à 22h, prononce le mot « Sirius » en tapotant la radio. Joyeux Noël Percy !_

Il regarda sa montre. Encore une heure à attendre. Qu'est-ce qu'Audrey avait bien pu mijoter ?

.

22h.

\- Sirius, dit-il d'une voix incertaine.

Le nom de l'ancien criminel sembla faire réagir la radio. Etait-ce un piège ? Il n'était plus si sûre d'Audrey à présent…

Et puis, un concerto de voix familières résonna dans la pièce.

\- … _pour des raisons de sécurité, cette émission de Potterveille et plusieurs des témoignages que nous allons entendre ont été enregistrés cet après-midi, nous ne sommes donc pas en direct,_ commença une voix que Percy reconnut, malgré les années, comme celle de Lee Jordan, l'ami des jumeaux.

\- « Potterveille » ? Clairement, il s'agissait d'une radio pirate liée à la résistance.

 _\- Pour cette édition festive, nous allons demander à nos invités de vous raconter leurs meilleurs souvenirs de Noël… Royal, vous voulez commencer ?_

 _\- Euh eh bien… pourquoi pas ?_ dit la voix de Kingsley Shacklebolt. _Lors de ma première année à Poudlard, j'ai passé les fêtes à l'école et j'ai souvenir d'un tournoi de Bataille Explosive organisé par le professeur Flitwick, au beau milieu de la Grande Salle… On devait être sept élèves et quatre professeurs, et je peux vous promettre que tous ne jouaient pas à la loyale… C'était une très bonne soirée, surtout qu'Apollon Piccott, le concierge de l'époque, était complètement guilleret à cause de la Bièraubeurre et qu'il nous racontait ses aventures avec des sorcières, du temps où lui-même était élève à Poudlard… Je n'avais jamais vu Minerva McGonagall aussi gênée et énervée de toute ma vie…_

Les présentateurs de l'émission éclatèrent de rire. Percy reconnut le rire des jumeaux, mais aussi celui d'une autre personne, qu'il avait connue, même s'il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt sur son nom.

 _\- Et vous, Rongeur ?_

 _\- Oh, chez moi, ça a toujours ressemblé à une image de repas de Noel comme on en voit dans les livres – les chaussettes, les guirlandes, les boules de Noël… l'an dernier, on a dû remplacer l'ange au sommet du sapin par un gnome stupéfixé et peint en doré…_

Ca ressemblait bien à une idée de Fred, ça, pensa Percy en souriant.

 _\- On écoute le concert du Ministère qui est retransmis à la radio, et les trois quarts du temps, ma mère se met à imiter Celestina Moldubec, mon père propose à tout le monde un vin chaud ou un lait de poule, et on va se coucher avec des rires aux lèvres et le ventre qui tire…_

 _\- Vous avez cru au Père Noël jusqu'à quel âge, mon cher Rapière ?_

Jusqu'à ce qu'il lui fasse la tête au carré quand il avait quatre ans, parce que l'année d'avant, le Père Noël ne lui avait pas offert de balai de course, se rappela Percy.

 _\- Eh bien, quand j'avais quatre ans, je me suis caché derrière un fauteuil parce que j'avais des comptes à rendre à Monsieur le Père Noël et je lui suis tombé dessus… sauf que c'était mon père et qu'il m'a grondé de ne pas être couché à l'heure qu'il était… Ma mère est descendue et elle a eu un peu plus de tact…Bizarrement, j'ai cru à l'existence du grand barbu jusqu'à l'année suivante… je ne sais pas ce que j'ai pensé…_

 _\- Ah, quel parent n'a pas utilisé un Sortilège de Confusion sur ses enfants pour lui faire croire une année de plus à la magie de Noël,_ dit Lee d'un ton indulgent.

 _\- Ouh…intéressante théorie ! Vous croyez qu'il y a prescription ou est-ce que je peux encore les attaquer en justice pour destruction d'idéaux_ ?

Lee Joran éclata de rire.

 _\- Et vous Romulus, vos meilleurs souvenirs de Noël ?_

 _\- Oh, cette année ne devrait pas être mal, mais comme Royal, j'ai souvenir d'un Noel à Poudlard où mes trois meilleurs amis et moi avions décidé de nous occuper personnellement de la décoration des couloirs… Résultat, il y avait une patinoire dans tout le deuxième étage (Mimi Geignarde nous avait aidés à inonder le couloir)…_

 _\- Comme à son habitude,_ rit un des jumeaux.

\- … _et nous avons fait danser la rumba à des bonhommes de neige. C'était assez divertissant. C'était bien sûr pendant la première guerre et beaucoup plus d'élèves choisissaient de rester à l'école, pour leur sécurité._

 _\- Bien entendu,_ dit Royal _. Et vous, Rivière ?_

 _\- Oh, chez moi, Noel est assez tranquille. Mais une fois, mon père nous a tous invités au gala de Noel du Ministère… Résultat, j'ai insulté l'ambassadeur chinois de la Magie en faisant une remarque sur sa chemise, j'ai fini debout sur une table avec la fille du chef de la Sécurité magique et j'ai été jeté dehors… Mon père ne m'a pas adressé la parole pendant deux jours, mais finalement, maintenant, on en rit…_

Percy écoutait, médusé, sa famille et ses connaissances parler joyeusement. C'était comme être à un réveillon au Terrier en direct. Complètement inconscient mais tellement agréable. Percy écouta l'émission avec plaisir et se prit à rire aux plaisanteries des jumeaux. Il regarda son sourire dans le miroir, incrédule.

C'était vraiment un magnifique cadeau que lui avait fait Audrey.

 _Joyeux Noël_ , pensa-t-il sans penser à personne en particulier.

.

.

\- Oh ! Tu… !

Nymphadora disparut dans les bras et les lèvres de Remus avant d'avoir pu finir sa phrase.

\- …Tu es complètement inconscient ! parvint-elle finalement à articuler.

\- Mais très amoureux, répliqua son mari en la serrant contre lui de plus bel. Tu m'as manqué… Je ne pouvais pas passer Noël sans mon renne préféré...

Elle éclata de rire et retira son serre-tête renne pour le mettre sur sa tête à lui. Ce soir-là, elle portait des cheveux festifs d'une couleur blond-doré, un pull-over vert à motif de flocon, de magnifiques collants en laine violette qui gratte et des pantoufles à pompons. C'était cette Tonks authentique que Remus voulait voir.

Andromeda dut bien attendre dix minutes de mots doux et de câlins avant de pouvoir saluer son gendre. Remus était particulièrement fasciné par le renflement qu'on devinait sous le pull de Tonks.

Le bébé avait tressaillit quand Tonks avait vu Remus apparaître dans le jardin.

\- Il a bougé, dit Tonks, incrédule en gardant une main sur son ventre. Le bébé a bougé quand je t'ai vu. Visiblement, il est très content de passer Noël avec son père…

\- Tu crois ?

\- Nymphadora bougeait quand Ted se mettait à chanter, dit Andromeda d'un air pensif. C'est tout à fait possible.

Tonks sourit.

\- La dernière pleine lune n'a pas été trop dure ?

\- Non, comme on a émis depuis la Cabane Hurlante, Lee m'a enfermé et est allé dormir dans un village voisin…

\- Tu t'es blessé au bras…remarqua-t-elle inquiète.

\- A cause d'un Rafleur, et promis, ce n'est pas grand-chose…

Andromeda leur apporta des tranches de son délicieux pain d'épices. Tonks ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'elle retenait ses larmes.

\- Maman, ça va ?

\- C'est le premier Noël que je passe sans ton père depuis… 24 ans, tu sais…

\- Les miracles de Noël ne sont peut-être pas finis, dit Remus d'un air mystérieux.

Mais sa belle-mère manqua la remarque et secoua la tête en souriant. Nymphadora regarda Remus, qui sourit.

\- Quoi ?

\- Vous avez enregistrés l'émission à 19h… pourquoi tu as mis autant de temps à venir ?

\- Attends un peu et tu verras…

Et elle vit. Une demi-heure plus tard, on frappa à la porte. Tonks et sa mère se raidirent et se levèrent, baguette en main.

\- Toc toc ! Ho ho ho ! C'est le père Noël ! fit une voix joviale.

\- Papa ! cria Nymphadora.

Elle ouvrit la porte à la volée, toutes ses précautions d'Aurors envolées. Personne n'aurait pu contrefaire la voix de Ted Tonks.

\- Ted ! cria sa mère en se jetant dans ses bras.

\- Bonsoir chérie. Désolé pour le retard… mais j'ai apporté le dessert !

\- Une bûche ! s'exclama Tonks comme une petite-fille.

L'euphorie générale fit éclater Remus de rire. Ça ne lui était pas arrivé depuis très longtemps. Andromeda disputa son mari sur sa perte de poids (« mais enfin, chérie, ça fait des années que tu me dis de me mettre au régime, et maintenant tu te plains ! »), l'examina sous toutes les coutures et tenta de lui faire ingurgiter tour à tour petits fours, flûte de champagne et sablés en forme de sapins et de bonhomme de neige.

Tonks, assise sur le canapé et adossée contre Remus, s'esclaffait en les regardant. Et Remus sut qu'après cette guerre, il voudrait former avec elle une famille comme ça, qui s'inquiétait du bien être des uns et des autres, qui était toujours contente de se réunir ensemble au milieu de la tourmente, et qui se moquait bien d'avoir des dialogues dignes d'un mauvais sitcom tant qu'ils étaient sincères.

Andromeda prenait son service à l'hôpital à six heures du matin, mais elle comptait bien ne pas perdre une minute de temps en famille. Les sorts d'Attraction fusèrent dans tous les sens pour acheminer le dîner sur la table.

\- D'où vous avez enregistré la dernière Potterveille ? demanda Tonks, curieuse.

\- L'arrière-boutique des jumeaux… Ils voulaient revoir Lee pour les fêtes…

\- Mais le Chemin de Traverse grouille de miliciens !

\- Oui, mais entre nous et eux, il y avait une armée de jouets et d'inventions Weasley et Weasley … sans parler du fait qu'ils ont investis dans une petite Armoire à disparaître … bon, elle est bloquée sur un coin de l'Alaska tout à fait inhospitalier, mais on avait un moyen de repli. Et puis, tout s'est bien passé, non ?

Nymphadora ouvrit la bouche, mais choisit de ne rien dire. Après tout, à sa place, elle aurait fait des choses plus risquées encore …

\- Je reviendrai pour le Nouvel An, lui confia Remus. Rendez-vous à la Cabane Hurlante…

\- Ouuuh, dit-elle en faisant de frissonner. _Spooky_ !

\- Bon, tu crois qu'on peut la couper, cette dinde ?

\- Maman ! _Hé_ ! les amoureux ! Vous avez faim ? cria-t-elle en direction de la cuisine, où ses parents venaient de disparaître.

Nuls ne savaient que seuls _deux_ des convives sortiraient vivants de la guerre. Alors pour l'heure, rien ne pouvait entamer leur joie.

.

.

\- Oh, non, pas encore… grommela Fleur en pressant sa tête contre l'oreiller.

Bill passa un bras autour d'elle.

\- Il est inquiet pour ses amis, c'est normal.

\- Mais pas à _quatre_ heures du matin le jour de Noël, grommela-t-elle.

Oui, bon, pensa Bill. Ron aurait _pu_ commencer à écouter la radio un peu plus tard. Les murs étaient fins dans la maison.

\- Joyeux Noël ! Du coup, sourit-il.

\- Joyeux Noël, chéri, dit-elle. Comme cadeau anticipé, tu veux bien jouer ton rôle d'hôte et de grand-frère cool, mais lui dire de gentiment baisser le son ?

.

\- …Ron… faisait la voix d'Hermione.

Ron attrapa son sac, qu'il n'avait quasiment pas défait pour parer à un départ précipité, et suivit la lumière. Elle semblait l'attendre comme un chien qui fait des pauses pour dire à son maître de le suivre.

.

Fleur fronça les sourcils en voyant Bill revenir. Il avait des chaussures aux pieds et elles étaient couvertes de boues et de neige fondue. C'était l'inconvénient quand on vivait au bord de la mer, la neige ne restait pas.

\- Ron est parti, dit-il, l'air un peu désemparé. Il n'a pas laissé de mot mais je l'ai vu transplaner à côté de la cabane à outils.

Il alluma la radio sur la table de nuit à côté.

\- Il a peut-être entendu quelque chose à la radio qui lui a indiqué où Harry et Hermione se trouvaient, expliqua-t-il devant son visage fermé.

Mais il n'y avait rien, aucun message enregistré sur la fréquence de Potterveille, ni de nouvelle information sur InfoSorcier. Rien de plus que des débats stériles et biaisés sur la possible implication d'Harry dans le meurtre de Dumbledore, et des critiques littéraires du nouveau livre de Gilderoy Lockhart, _Redevenir moi_.

Bill soupira et se prit la tête dans tes mains. C'était reparti pour l'angoisse de ne pas savoir où était son petit frère et comment il allait. Fleur passa un bras autour de ses épaules en silence.

.

.  
Neville se leva de bonne heure le matin de Noël. Il descendit pieds nus à la cuisine et prépara le petit-déjeuner pour sa grand-mère.

Il voyait bien qu'elle était fatiguée. Elle avait paru moins surprise par l'annonce de l'enlèvement de Luna que par son Optimal en Botanique et en Sortilèges. Et il voyait qu'elle n'était pas tranquille depuis le début des vacances. Ce n'était pas bien compliqué de comprendre qu'elle avait reçu des menaces. La question était : à cause de lui ? Le point d'honneur qu'elle mettait à parler à ses amis, et à son frère Algie, de ce que Neville faisait à l'école, le faisait pencher pour le _oui_.

Neville se sentait d'autant plus responsable qu'il savait qu'il n'arrêterait pas son action à Poudlard. Pas après ce qu'ils avaient fait à Luna. Ginny lui avait confirmé par lettre qu'elle reviendrait à l'école en janvier, et ils savaient tous les deux que ça signifiait redoubler d'efforts pour déstabiliser le règne de Rogue et des Carrow.

Neville ne pouvait pas nier avoirt été amoureux de Ginny. Mais depuis qu'elle était avec Harry (même à distance… il n'était pas dupe), il la considérait uniquement comme une amie et une alliée. Cette relation leur allait, de toute façon, beaucoup mieux. Il commençait seulement à connaître l'étendue de sa personnalité, de son audace et de son courage… être en couple n'était vraiment pas en tête de ses priorités.

\- Neville ? Tu étais donc si pressé d'ouvrir tes cadeaux ? dit sa grand-mère avec son regard éternellement sévère, lorsqu'elle descendit à la salle à manger du manoir Londubat.

\- Bonjour grand-mère, dit-il. Non, je voulais juste vous éviter de vous lever trop tôt…

\- Je ne suis pas en sucre, ronchonna-t-elle, tout en souriant. Assieds-toi.

Neville s'assit et lui tendit le panier de croissants qu'il avait été cherché à la boulangerie du village d'à côté.

\- Merci. Nous allons avoir des invités très spéciaux ce midi, dit Augusta.

\- Qui ça ?

\- Tes parents.

Neville lâcha sa tasse de thé et éclaboussa la nappe.

\- Oh, _Neville_ …

Mais il fit disparaître le thé d'un simple mouvement de baguette – ce qui lui valut un regard appréciateur de sa grand-mère.

\- Pourquoi ? Je veux dire, je suis très très content, mais c'est la première fois qu'ils…

\- Ils ont reçus deux corbeilles de fruits empoisonnés ce matin… Tu connais ta mère, elle adore les poires. La vigilance de Mrs Tonks les a sauvés, mais je ne compte pas risquer qu'on les attaque de nouveau. Ils viendront ici ce midi, puis ils seront cachés chez les Tonks jusqu'à ce que la situation ne change. J'ai de quoi payer une Médicomage personnelle pour au moins quelques mois…

\- Vous avez l'intention de partir ? dit Neville en comprenant.

\- Oh, non… mais si _eux_ m'y forcent, je veux pouvoir partir avec la certitude que ceux qui me sont chers sont en sécurité… D'accord ?

Il hocha la tête. Il n'avait jamais été si heureux d'être à Noël. Ses parents ! Leur rendre visite pendant les vacances n'était jamais assez. Sa grand-mère faisait preuve d'une patience infinie avec son fils et sa belle-fille, mais il comprenait qu'elle ne puisse pas les protéger seule.

 _Coac_.

\- Encore ce crapaud ! s'exclama Augusta Londubat en regardant Trevor atterrir sur son sucrier en argent massif.

\- Désolé grand-mère, dit Neville en utilisant un Informulé pour renvoyer le crapaud de compagnie jusqu'à l'évier de la cuisine.

Sa grand-mère regarda le crapaud filer dans les airs et atterrir parfaitement là où Neville le voulait.

\- Je te dois des excuses, Neville, dit la vieille dame. Au nom de toute la famille. Sur notre comportement quand tu étais petit. Mais comme ton père avait montré des signes de magie très tôt, nous étions étonnés de ne rien voir…

Neville savait qu'elle faisait référence aux innombrables tentatives de meurtres (involontaires) de son grand-oncle pour le forcer à révéler ses pouvoirs. Que sa grand-mère avait toujours fait semblant de désapprouver. Elle avait finalement été très contente des résultats, à défaut d'approuver la méthode.

\- C'est du passé, dit Neville en buvant son thé avec précaution.

S'il devait être honnête, il avait souffert de la comparaison permanente à son père dans son enfance – et à Harry Potter ou Hermione Granger après son entrée à Poudlard.

Mais aujourd'hui, il se rendait compte qu'apprécier chacun à sa propre valeur, voir les rythmes de progression propres à chaque individu, était une chose qu'il prenait très à cœur. C'était une chose à laquelle il était très attentif, lorsqu'il présidait une réunion de l'A.D.

Il pensait de plus en plus à devenir professeur.

\- Allez, file ouvrir tes cadeaux, garnement… sourit Augusta.

\- J'apporte les vôtres aussi, alors.

Il ramena la pile de cadeaux, et pensa : c'est parti pour une nouvelle année de sourire faux. Quel nouveau cadeau vieux-jeu sa grand-mère avait-elle trouvé cette année pour attirer les moqueries de ses camarades de classe ?

Il découvrit avec surprise une série de lettres qui devaient avoir au moins dix ans, compte tenu du jaunissement du parchemin. Il lut la première enveloppe. Elle était adressée à Alice Eyre.

\- C'est une partie de la correspondance de ta mère et de ses amis, lors de la première guerre. J'ai demandé à ceux d'entre eux qui sont encore vivants s'ils acceptaient que tu les lises et ils ont tous acceptés. J'ai pensé que ça te plairait de voir ce qui se passait dans la tête des gens à l'époque où Voldemort s'est dressé pour la première fois.

Neville savait que sa grand-mère avait dû rassembler tout son courage avant d'aller dans la maison de famille d'Alice Londubat – l'héritage de Neville, mais où il n'avait jamais mis les pieds. D'après sa grand-mère, Alice Londubat elle-même avait évité d'y retourner après que toute sa famille y ait été tuée, pour s'être opposées à Voldemort.

Augusta tenta bien de cacher son émotion quand son petit-fils lui sauta au cou, mais Neville s'en fichait. Il savait que malgré la distance qu'elle montrait en public, avec le vouvoiement et la politesse, Augusta Londubat le comprenait profondément.

Et puis, rien de tel qu'une telle collection de lettres pour lui donner envie de continuer à se battre.

.

.

Andromeda avait amené les Londubats au Manoir à midi pile, sachant l'importance qu'avaient les horaires pour Mrs Londubat. Alice et Frank étaient des patients assez calmes et placides, mais il leur arrivait d'avoir des crises de panique, sans doute quand ils étaient proches de se rappeler des souvenirs douloureux. C'étaient deux vies brisées, mais toujours deux êtres gentils et aimants. Ils caressaient souvent le visage de leurs visiteurs ou infirmiers, comme si chaque personne était précieuse pour eux. Ils ne lisaient pas, mais elle savait qu'ils en étaient capables. Alice dessinait régulièrement, mais les Psychomages n'en tiraient jamais rien de très heureux. Il arrivait aussi que Frank se mette à danser avec sa femme et qu'elle se prenne au jeu, qu'il y ait ou non de la musique. C'étaient les fous les plus aimables qu'elle ait jamais vus.

Lorsqu'elle rentra chez elle, Nymphadora avait préparé la cuisine. Un Auror était passé dans la matinée, alors qu'ils étaient en train d'ouvrir les cadeaux, et Remus et Ted avaient dû fuir les lieux pendant que les deux femmes lançaient un Sort de modification de Mémoire pour que l'Auror ne se rende pas compte qu'il avait manqué cinq minutes dans sa journée.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu nous fais de bon ?

\- Des restes de dinde et de la purée de patate douce, dit-elle. Comment a réagi Neville ?

Andromeda sourit. Elle n'avait pas été la seule à guetter sa réaction.

\- Il était très ému. Je crois que c'est la première fois qu'il fête Noël avec ses parents depuis qu'il est bébé.

Tonks hocha la tête, soucieuse. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser que son enfant à elle ne fêterait peut-être pas les prochaines fêtes avec ses parents ou seulement avec un des deux. C'était sa hantise et en même temps, elle sentait qu'une fois qu'elle aurait accouché, elle voudrait revenir dans la course. C'était courir le risque de faire un orphelin, mais c'était aussi tenter d'arranger l'avenir de tous les enfants de la génération du sien. Devait-elle être égoïste quand elle savait qu'elle pouvait faire une différence ?

\- …Dora ?

\- Oui ?

\- Tu préfères garder ta chambre ou déménager dans la chambre d'amis ? Ton lit est plus grand…

Tonks la regarda en souriant. Comme si la taille du lit de la chambre d'amis allait poser problème à deux sorcières qualifiées.

\- Je veux bien garder ma chambre… Trop de choses à ranger… Ils sont comment ces Londubat ?

\- Très gentils. Très silencieux. Ils sont très tendres l'un envers l'autre… le Dr Bigelow pense que c'est parce que les souvenirs physiques n'ont quasiment pas été influencés par la torture… Et dans mon souvenir, les filles considéraient toujours Frank Londubat comme un gros nounours.

\- Tu les as bien connus ?

\- C'étaient les amis de Sirius et sa bande. Alice m'a beaucoup soutenue, mais on s'est perdu de vue pendant la guerre, et ensuite… on n'en avait plus l'occasion.

La première pensée qui vint à Nymphadora quand elle rencontra les Londubat fut « ils ne sont pas du tout comme sur les photos ». Naïve que tu es, pensa-t-elle. Alice avait eu un visage rond qui ressemblait à celui de Neville et Frank une carrure d'athlète, mais muscles et formes fondaient en seize ans de régime hospitalier. Ils ressemblaient tous les deux à deux enfants perdus au milieu d'un centre commercial et qui se tenaient la main pour se rassurer l'un l'autre. Très gentils, très polis, mais qui n'avaient plus l'initiative de la discussion, qui avaient toujours l'air de douter de leur réponse à des questions simples comme « vous avez faim ? » et qui n'osaient pas s'approcher d'objets qu'ils ne connaissaient pas. La cuisine, et en particulier le four, furent pour eux de grandes découvertes. Tonks savait que dans une maison mi-moldue mi-magique comme la leur, leur terrain de découverte allait être infini.

Il y avait des moments où Frank semblaient tomber dans une transe : ses yeux regardaient le vague. Alice, au contraire, était toujours concentrée sur un point, mais elle débitait des chapelets de noms inconnus comme si Nymphadora pouvait les connaître.

\- … Brian… Edgar…Héra…Liv… Doyle… Carole… Marlene...

\- De qui est-ce qu'elle parle ? demanda Tonks, trois jours après l'arrivée des Londubat à sa mère.

Brian en particulier était un nom qui revenait souvent.

\- … Stephen… Casper… Septimus…

\- Des personnes mortes pendant la première guerre… sa famille essentiellement… Caspar Londubat, le mari d'Augusta… des amis à elle… Tu m'avais parlé de Luna Lovegood, n'est-ce pas ? Liv était la sœur de sa mère… Je ne suis pas sûre qu'Alice sache que Chiara Lovegood aussi est morte, alors n'en parlons pas…

Tonks acquiesça. Mais écouter à longueur de temps le nom de personnes mortes dont elle ne pouvait plus changer le destin l'étouffait. Elle passa le plus clair des vacances scolaires au Terrier, à parler avec Ginny. Mais le soir, quand elle rentrait, la ritournelle morbide l'accueillait. Alors elle entreprit d'apprendre à Alice toutes les comptines pour enfants et toutes les berceuses qu'elles connaissaient. L'Araignée Gipsy, par exemple, était connue côté moldu comme magique.

.

Le 31 au soir, un bouquet de fleurs des champs arriva chez les Tonks. Il luisait de la lueur bleue des Portoloins, et Tonks le toucha sans hésiter… et arriva dans les bras d'un Remus très bien habillé.

\- C'est Lee qui t'a prêté ces vêtements ?

\- Qu'est-ce qui m'a trahi ?

\- La longueur des manches, rit-elle. On dirait Ron…

\- C'est ta façon de dire que tu es contente de me voir ?

\- C'est ma façon de te dire que je suis _très_ contente de te revoir, dit-elle en respirant son odeur. Ouh. Toi, tu es passé par la Cabane hurlante. Et la Tête de Sanglier.

\- Je sens le bouc et la poussière, c'est ça ? Je croyais que c'était moi le fin limier?

\- Dans la hiérarchie des truffes infaillibles, les femmes enceintes arrivent en tête, sourit-elle. Tu m'emmènes où du coup ?

\- J'ai aménagé la Cabane hurlante pour la nuit, mais avant, j'avais pensé à un vieux cinéma dans le village moldu d'à côté… C'est une nocturne avec une série de vidéos et de courts-métrages en tout genre… On peut entrer et sortir quand tu veux.

\- Cool. Parce qu'avoir un bébé en bas, ça me donne envie d'aller au petit coin trois fois plus souvent que d'habitude… Question de gravité.

Remus éclata de rire devant son naturel et sa fraîcheur.

Les fauteuils défoncés du cinéma lui rappelait la Salle Commune de Gryffondor. Nymphadora, elle, était très satisfaite de son seau à popcorns. Et de pouvoir profiter de son voisin dans le noir comme n'importe quel couple d'adolescents le faisait dans les séries américaines.

Puis, les premières notes du clip de « Thriller » retentirent et Nymphadora se redressa, comme une gosse enthousiaste à l'approche de son dessin-animé fétiche.

\- Quoi ? C'est bien ? fit Remus.

\- Ça va te plaire, rit-elle.

D'un air dubitatif, Remus regarda la vidéo, où un garçon et une fille sortaient du cinéma. Son sourcil gauche se releva de plus en plus au fur et à mesure que Michael Jackson se transformait en monstre à yeux jaunes et dansait avec tous les macchabés des environs. Tonks vit sa tête et fut prise d'un fou rire incontrôlable qui lui attira des « chuuuuuuuuuts ! » de toute part de la salle.

\- Oh, ça va, vous n'avez visiblement rien de mieux à faire qu'aller au cinéma un soir de Réveillon, alors vous pouvez bien me laisser me marrer, non ? bougonna-t-elle.

.

La Cabane hurlante était méconnaissable, toute illuminée de bougies (invisibles de l'extérieur) qu'elle était. Le Dépoussiérage magique aurait eu les compliments d'Andromeda Tonks - ce qui n'était pas peu dire. Remus avait décoré l'endroit avec des guirlandes moldues en plastique et des boules de Noël en forme de cônes et d'étoiles (ses préférées). Si on exceptait les passages de Détraqueurs dans les environs, qui rafraichissaient l'atmosphère par à-coups, la soirée était parfaite.

Remus lui expliqua que la chambre à l'étage, avec le beau baldaquin en velours, avait été le lieu de ses retrouvailles avec Sirius et Peter Pettigrew, lors de la troisième année d'Harry, Ron et Hermione. Pour l'heure, les lieux ressemblaient surtout à une suite d'hôtel deux étoiles. Les draps étaient propres et la moisissure sur le mur se confondait presque avec les tentures à motifs géométriques.

Poudlard était à peine discernable dans le noir de la nuit, de l'autre côté du lac.

\- J'étais vraiment persuadée que l'endroit était hanté, tu sais, dit-elle en repensant à ses années d'étude.

\- Comme quoi j'influais sur ta vie avant même que tu me connaisses, sourit-il.

.

.

Molly prit le sac à dos de Ginny. Sa fille lui prit des mains avec un léger agacement.

\- Je sais encore porter un sac, maman ! dit-elle.

Son humeur ne s'était pas arrangée pendant les vacances. Aujourd'hui, elle ferait le trajet dans le _Poudlard Express_ avec une place vide à côté d'elle. Et malgré ce qu'elle avait espéré, l'Ordre n'avait pas réussi à retrouver la trace du Trio, donc pas de nouvelles. Son seul réconfort était que le Ministère galérait autant à les localiser.

Elle vit sa mère se figer et ses yeux se remplir de larmes.

\- Oh, maman, je reviens dans trois mois !

\- C'est long pour une mère, trois mois…

Ginny ne répondit pas. L'été d'avant, elle aurait répondu « c'est toi qui a insisté pour que je retourne à l'école », mais pas cette fois : c'était elle qui avait insisté pour rentrer. Avec Luna « hors service », l'A.D. et ses forces auraient encore plus besoin de têtes brûlées qu'avant, et elle se portait volontaire. Ecouter les émissions des jumeaux pendant les vacances et entendre les gens qui passaient au Terrier parler de la situation extérieure lui donnait envie de travailler au corps le Poudlard de Rogue. Qu'il rende son dernier souffle et que les élèves reprennent le leur.

\- Je sais, mais il va falloir que tu sois forte, maman. Viens, on va être en retard, dit-elle en lui prenant la main.

Molly passa une main dans les cheveux roux de sa fille. Qu'attendre de moins de la première fille depuis sept générations et de son septième enfant ? On avait beau dire, l'arithmancie ne se trompait pas quand il s'agissait de dire que Ginny était une force de la nature.

Les plans d'attaque de Ginny pour le nouveau trimestre étaient simples : envoyer Romilda Vane et Cho Chang sur les roses à la première mention d'Harry (les deux filles semblaient toujours persuadée qu'Harry et elle avaient un moyen de communication secret … si seulement), redoubler d'efforts pour l'A.D., multiplier les réunions et les coups d'éclat (maintenir une alternative à la pensée unique du nouveau Poudlard suffisait à empêcher l'asphyxie du cerveau des plus jeunes), enfin, détruire l'Armoire à Disparaître de Drago. Neville et elle avaient déjà essayé mais aucun des sorts offensifs n'avaient eu les effets escomptés. Elle allait être plus radicale.

La balancer d'une fenêtre, par exemple. En espérant qu'un Mangemort se cache dedans au moment où elle le ferait.

.

.

J'essaie de maintenir le rythme, mais désolée si ça manque de qualité ! A bientôt !


	34. Chapter 33 : Reprise de service

**Chapitre 33** : Reprise de service

.

.

\- Tu connais beaucoup des gens dont la seule activité de couple est la chasse aux mages noirs ? cria Tonks, en courant à côté de Remus.

Le Chemin de Traverse était de nouveau attaqué par des Détraqueurs, pas assez repus par leur passage dans le Londres moldus. Ils devenaient de plus en plus gourmands, pensa Tonks. La boutique des frères Weasley était bien sûr leur cible privilégiée – tant de rires et de semblant d'insouciance dans un même lieu, ça devait ressembler à un festin pour eux.

Remus et elle dépassèrent un jeune homme qui appelait « Audrey », en tentant de se frayer un passage parmi la foule de riverains qui fuyait. Tous ceux qui savaient produire un _Patronus_ étaient restés et c'était une manifestation assez impressionnante de solidarité. Mais les Détraqueurs étaient vraiment nombreux, peut-être même plus qu'à Azkaban en temps normal. On aurait dit que les festivités de Noël et du Nouvel An les avaient habitués à un régime riche de bonheur et qu'ils en étaient devenus dépendants.

\- Audrey ! appela de nouveau l'employé du Ministère roux, dont le _Patronus_ , un hibou, n'arrivait à repousser qu'un ou deux Détraqueurs à la fois.

Percy se sentait responsable de la sécurité de son assistante. C'était lui qui l'avait envoyée faire des achats pour le gala de la Société des potionistes qui se tenait la semaine suivante.

\- Remus !

Remus comprit rapidement que les Détraqueurs n'étaient pas là par hasard. On voulait bel et bien tendre un piège aux Weasley. La porte de leur magasin avait été défoncée. Un Auror tentait de maîtriser Fred. Mais son frère et lui ripostait avec tout ce qu'ils avaient de sorts, potions et produits. Des Boursouflets s'accrochaient avec les dents et les griffes aux cagoules et aux capes des Détraqueurs, qui semblaient étrangement cloqués de rose et de violet pâle… un Frizbee à dents de sabre coupa en deux une des créatures des ténèbres comme s'il s'agissait d'un écran de fumée.

Remus lança un _Stupéfix_ vers le Mangemort qui visait George, mais le sort rebondit et le frappa de plein fouet. Il vacilla et tomba dans une pile de poubelles.

Tonks comprit qu'un Maléfice de Miroir avait été installé pour empêcher toute aide extérieure. Tout sort offensif était renvoyé à l'envoyeur. C'était un sort compliqué et malin, mais c'était oublier que Nymphadora Tonks avait vécu un an avec Sirius Black. La créativité en termes de magie ne lui faisait pas vraiment peur.

Percy comprit qu'aucun sort d'attaque ne permettrait d'aider les jumeaux quand il vit Remus Lupin (un fugitif, selon ses sources) tomber à la renverse. Une femme enceinte qui lui semblait vaguement familière s'était mise en tête d'aider les jumeaux. Percy n'allait certainement pas la laisser faire le boulot toute seule…

 _\- Ferula_ ! cria-t-il en pointant sa baguette sur l'Auror qui affrontait l'employée aux cheveux blonds de Weasley Farces et Attrapes.

Les jambes de l'homme furent raidies par les atèles et il tomba en avant. La femme enceinte lui décocha un sourire éblouissant avant de lancer son propre sort (une pluie de papillons) s'abattit sur un des Mangemorts et l'empêcha de viser. Fred lança en l'air quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la poudre de Cheminette, et l'instant d'après, la section de la rue devant les vitrines de Weasley&Weasley fut plongée dans le noir le plus total. Il y eut des cris et des bousculades, mais bientôt l'écran de fumée disparut.

Percy s'assura que ses frères et leur vendeuse avaient bien disparu avant de regarder autour de lui. Il aida la femme enceinte à se mettre debout. Elle le remercia chaudement et se dirigea vers la forme inconsciente de Remus Lupin. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment-là qu'il comprit qui elle était.

\- Auror Tonks ?

\- Pour vous servir, monsieur Weasley, sourit-elle d'un air tendu.

Il nota qu'elle n'avait pas abaissé sa baguette, se demandant visiblement s'il allait prévenir Ombrage que son mari était là ou s'il allait le livrer lui-même au Ministère pour obtenir une promotion. II ne pouvait pas vraiment lui en vouloir d'avoir ce réflexe.

\- Est-ce qu'il va bien ? dit-il d'un air soucieux en désignant Remus.

Elle s'accroupit à côté de lui.

 _\- Finite_. Debout chéri !

\- Ce n'est vraiment plus de mon âge, tenta-t-il de plaisanter en se mettant debout. Oh. Bonjour Percy.

\- Bonjour. Vous devriez partir vite, le reste des Aurors ne va pas tarder… Ils voudront fouiller le magasin.

Tonks et Remus échangèrent un regard. Percy comprit leur inquiétude. Après tout, le fait que les Weasley fassent partie de l'Ordre du Phénix était un secret de Polichinelle.

\- Je peux peut-être vous faire gagner du temps.

\- Percy ! fit une voix de femme.

Tonks salua la nouvelle venue, une fille qui, elle en était presque sûre, avait dû être préfète à Poufsouffle quand elle y était élève. Audrey ne la reconnut pas, mais sourit.

\- Audrey, tout va bien ?

\- Oui, j'ai même eu le temps de finir la commission…

\- Alors, nous allons organiser une conférence de presse. Là, tout de suite. Tu as déjà fait ça, n'est-ce pas ?

Percy lança un regard appuyé aux Lupin. Ils ne perdirent pas un instant et se précipitèrent par la porte de la boutique de farces et attrapes, droit vers l'arrière-boutique. Les sorts de Protection les reconnurent comme des membres de l'Ordre et les laissèrent passer. Visiblement, les jumeaux avaient déjà eu le temps de faire disparaître tous les documents de l'Ordre. Ne restaient plus que la réserve de Polynectar (Fred et George étaient d'excellents potionistes), les déguisements et teintures, le matériel laissé par Lee lors de la dernière émission de Potterveille et d'autres traces de passage.

Remus monta à l'appartement des jumeaux pour vérifier le reste, et Tonks resta en bas, à regarder Percy Weasley retenir avec brio journalistes, Aurors, Mangemorts, employés du Ministère et de Gringotts dépêchés sur place, et ainsi leur gagner le temps précieux nécessaire à effacer les traces de ses frères.

Ce fut la première fois qu'elle recommença à considérer Percy comme un des grands frères de la fratrie Weasley.

.

.

Tonks croisa les bras en attendant que Dawlish parle. Elle savait qu'elle n'était pas convoquée pour un entretien de courtoisie.

\- Nymphadora Tonks, commença finalement Dawlish d'une voix dure.

 _\- Auror_ Tonks. Vous semblez avoir oublié que nous avons été collègues par le passé, Dawlish.

\- Vous avez démissionné.

\- Je me suis mise moi-même en congé maternité. J'ai bien l'intention de revenir mettre de l'ordre au Bureau quand je le pourrais. Passons les familiarités d'usage, voulez-vous ?

\- Auror Tonks, hier, on vous a vu en compagnie du fugitif Remus Lupin sur le Chemin de Traverse.

\- « On » : pronom indéfini, n'engage que celui qui l'emploie.

\- Pas moins de _dix_ officiels et anonymes vous ont vus en sa compagnie.

\- Le fugitif dont vous parlez se trouve être mon _mari_. Nous nous sommes retrouvés sur le Chemin de Traverse pour passer du temps _ensemble_. Etonnant, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Vous admettez donc avoir abrité chez vous un fugitif ?

 _\- Non_ , je reconnais avoir rencontré mon mari dans un lieu public et fréquenté… ou du moins l'était-il _avant_ que les Aurors choisissent de ne plus s'occuper de repousser les Détraqueurs qui attaquent leurs concitoyens.

Elle devait franchement se retenir de ne pas aller au troisième étage et de pousser une gueulante pour apprendre à ses prédécesseurs et successeurs ce que signifiait leur métier. Et elle était certaine que ce n'était pas seulement les hormones qui parlaient.

\- C'est tout ? dit-elle agressivement.

\- Mme Ombrage aimerait vous parler.

\- Et où est-elle, cette charmante dame ?

\- Bureau 402, mais vous êtes chanceuse, dit une voix tout sucre tout miel dans son dos, j'ai eu le temps de me déplacer.

Tonks tourna légèrement son siège, de façon à ne tourner le dos à aucun des deux. _Vigilance constante_ , disait une petite voix dans sa tête.

\- Comme c'est aimable à vous, Dolorès. Comment se porte le Ministre ?

\- A merveille, à merveille... mais venons-en au fait, Mrs Tonks. Nous sommes des femmes d'affaire, vous et moi.

\- Vraiment ? Dans ce cas, vous devez savoir que mon nom est Mrs _Lupin_ , dit-elle avec un air de défi.

\- C'est ce qui m'amène. Le nouveau Statut des Hybrides qui est en train d'être écrit par mon Cabinet– et par hybride, je pense entre autres aux loups-garou – prévoit que toute personne mariée à une de ces créatures sera déclarée hors-la-loi… ainsi que tous les _enfants_ qui pourraient résulter de ces unions _contre-nature_. Leur cas particulier sera étudié lors d'une session ultérieure.

Mais dans quel monde rétrograde et ségrégationniste était-elle tombée ? pensa Tonks. Elle ne comprit que trop clairement qu'elle faisait référence à la vie de son bébé. Clairement, Ombrage n'avait jamais été mère. Parce que comparer les mères aux lionnes (ou aux dragonnes et leurs œufs, dans le monde magique) était très en-deçà de la réalité.

\- Etes-vous sérieusement en train de menacer mon enfant, madame Ombrage ? Parce que je vous jure que si c'est le cas, et qu'il lui arrive quelque chose, le Ministère et le monde entier ne suffiront pas à vous cacher.

\- Etes-vous sérieusement en train de menacer la Secrétaire d'Etat de Grande-Bretagne ? Ce serait des insinuations dangereuses…

 _\- Oui_. C'est exactement ce que je fais.

Tonks savait que les Mangemorts et l'Ordre avaient suffisamment joué avec le cerveau et la mémoire de Dawlish pour qu'elle puisse le soumettre facilement à _l'Imperium_ si jamais elle devait y avoir recours.

\- Nous n'avons clairement pas les mêmes valeurs…

\- A l'évidence, dit Tonks avec un regard dédaigneux digne d'une Black. Et une mauvaise journée à vous, _madame la Secrétaire d'Etat_.

Elle prit son sac d'un geste rageur et sortit la tête haute. Tonks avait presque pitié de cette vieille fille si sûre que la puissance et le mépris allaient lui apporter l'estime et l'amour des autres.

Elle quitta le Ministère (bien triste à présent) d'un pas rapide, mettant autant de distance que possible entre elle et ce monde qui avait sombré.

Elle passa les protections de la maison Tonks sans même sourciller. Elle avait profité d'avoir ses parents et Remus avec elle pendant les fêtes pour devenir la Gardienne du Secret de ses parents : ainsi, ils restaient les quatre seules personnes à pouvoir pénétrer le _Fidelitas_. Tonks allant vraisemblablement passer les prochains mois à la maison, il y avait peu de chance qu'elle fasse une mauvaise rencontre et livre le secret de la localisation du cottage à qui que ce soit...

Alice était assise à la table de la cuisine, son pot de crayons et sa boite de pastels grasses à côté d'elle. Tonks s'efforça d'adopter une expression neutre.

\- Bonsoir Alice, qu'est-ce que tu nous dessines de beau ?

Il y avait deux personnages sur la feuille et un troisième plus petit.

Alice posa sa main sur le ventre de Nymphadora sans demander, puis montra le sien.

\- Neville, dit-elle en montrant du menton la troisième forme dessinée sur la feuille.

Nmphadora inspira un grand coup et fila à la cuisine, incapable de se retenir de pleurer.

\- Dora ? Tu veux bien me faire une tresse ? appela Alice.

\- J'arrive dans cinq minutes, parvint-elle à articuler. Je vous fais un goûter, d'accord ?

\- D'accord ! dit la voix placide depuis le salon.

Nymphadora enviait parfois sa quiétude.

.  
.

.

\- Aouch ! fit Fred en se prenant une branche pour la huitième fois depuis que son frère et lui avaient commencé à marcher.

Marcher de nuit dans une forêt inconnue avec pour seul guide une boussole détraquée, on avait fait mieux. Ils n'avaient pas rejoints les autres immédiatement, car Verity avait dû être cachée dans un lieu sûr – un village moldu au Nord-Ouest de l'Ecosse où elle avait de la famille.

\- Chuuuut ! dit George qui était devant.

\- Pardon… Tu es sûr que c'est par là ?

\- Lee a dit plein ouest depuis le rocher en forme de sept…

\- Et il avait raison, dit une voix familière dans le noir.

\- Remus ?

\- C'est Romulus, par ici, sourit-il.

\- Tu ne vérifies que c'est nous ?

\- Ca fait bien dix minutes qu'on vous entend vous disputer… aucun Mangemort ne pourrait vous imiter comme ça, dit la voix de Lee en apparaissant dans les ténèbres.

Les jumeaux poussèrent un cri de joie et étreignirent les deux hommes.

\- On avait peur que vous ayez eu des problèmes à cause de nous…

\- Percy m'a aidé à quitter le Chemin de Traverse.

\- Percy qui ? fit George.

\- Combien de Percy est-ce que tu connais ? sourit Remus. Il a secouru Tonks et il a gagné le temps qu'il fallait pour que nous faisions disparaître le Polynectar et tous les objets compromettants de l'arrière-boutique.

\- Tu es sûr ? _Percy_ … Percy _Percy_ ?

\- Sûr.

Les jumeaux furent silencieux sur le chemin du camp, mais bien sûr, ça ne dura pas longtemps.

\- On a envoyé un Portoloin à Kingsley aussi, mais on verra quand il s'activera.

Remus attendait son arrivée avec impatience. Il appréciait la compagnie de Lee et des jumeaux (proprement hilarante) mais il se sentait vieux et sérieux à côté d'eux. Il n'avait pas leur insouciance, il était perpétuellement inquiet et toujours sur ses gardes, comme tous ceux qui avaient connu la première guerre… et Tonks lui manquait.

\- Remus, tu sais si ces champignons sont comestibles ?

\- Non, le pied est rouge… dit-il en examinant le bolet-Satan que lui montrait Lee. Mais je ne suis pas expert…

\- Et c'est dans ces moments-là qu'on aurait besoin des connaissances en Herbologie de Neville…

.  
.

.  
.

\- Remus Lupin ! On avait dit que tu resterais _tous_ les soirs cette semaine !

Tonks avait finalement admis que vivre à cinq (dont deux couples) dans la petite maison de ses parents n'allait pas être possible longtemps. Mais tant que Remus n'était pas là, elle refusait d'aller passer la nuit dans l'appartement qu'elle avait loué dans le village voisin – un deux pièces, idéal pour quand le bébé serait là.

\- On avait aussi dit que si Lee avait des problèmes, j'enfourcherais mon destrier et j'accourrais !

\- Dis-le clairement, tu préfères des parties de poker entre copains à ta femme aigrie et ronde comme un Vif d'Or, répliqua-t-elle.

\- Faux, j'aime beaucoup ledit ventre et la personne qui y est rattachée, même quand ses hormones lui donnent un caractère de cochon…

\- Va t'amuser…

\- Les jumeaux et Lee se sont faits attaqués, je vais juste demander si je peux les aider. Ensuite, promis, je reste.

\- Promis promis ?

\- Oui.

\- Bisou! ordonna-t-elle.

Il l'embrassa.

\- Je suis ta dictatrice préférée, hein ?

Il hocha la tête et transplana. Tonks leva les yeux au ciel. Elle qui était si habituée à dormir sur le ventre, passait ses nuits à se retourner en se demandant si elle avait assez de pyjamas et de bodys taille 1 mois, et lui, passait son temps à retourner au campement de Potterveille. Résultat, elle faisait babysitter pour les Londubat quand sa mère était absente et passait le reste du temps à s'inquiéter. Elle aurait bien aimé que sa Métamorphomagie serve à autre chose que cacher les cheveux blancs qui n'allaient pas tarder à apparaître.

Plus qu'un mois, pensa-t-elle, et elle serait… encore plus inquiète, mais avec le fruit de ses inquiétudes serré dans ses bras. Vivement.

.

.

Dean mordit dans les champignons cuisinés par Ted. Les cuillères de ses camarades tapaient contre les gamelles de cuivre avec la même avidité. C'était délicieux.

\- Merci Ted, c'est excellent… fit-il.

\- De rien, fiston. Cette fois-ci, c'est une recette de ma femme, dit-il.

\- Merci Ted, répéta Dirk.

Les deux gobelins ne dirent rien. Ils n'étaient pas très causants. Les trois sorciers en revanche s'entendaient comme larrons en foire. Eux avaient compris que vivre ensemble dans une forêt, c'était comme avoir des nouveaux colocataires : il fallait faire des efforts et des concessions pour que les choses marchent.

\- Elle m'a donné des nouvelles de ton ami, d'ailleurs… Neville Londubat, c'est ça ?

\- Oui ! Il va bien depuis l'incident de l'épée ? dit aussitôt Dean, tout à fait réveillé.

\- Oui… enfin tout ce que je sais c'est que toute sa famille est menacée... ça veut dire que Rogue n'arrive pas à faire taire les dissidents dans l'école… par contre, la fille de Lovegood a été enlevée au début des vacances.

Dean encaissa la nouvelle. Il avait trouvé Luna étrange, mais forcé de la côtoyer quand il était le petit-ami de Ginny, il devait dire qu'il appréciait l'honnêteté déconcertante de cette fille.

Il y eut alors un _crac_ sonore suivi d'autres bruits derrière eux. Dean lança aussitôt un _Aguamenti_ sur le feu et fit signe aux autres de se taire. Ils écoutèrent le bois avec attention. Quelqu'un reniflait.

Autant pour tous leurs sorts de protection et de dissimulation. Se dérober à la vue des autres était une chose, mais ça ne les dérobait pas à leurs autres sens. L'odeur du feu de bois avait attiré les Rafleurs. Et pas n'importe lesquels.

Dean reconnut Greyback : il l'avait vu sur les coupures de presse affichés dans la Salle-sur-Demande, du temps de la première A.D. Les autres semblaient aussi sales et dangereux, mais ils étaient visiblement des suiveurs.

L'un des Rafleurs lança un sort d'Anti-transplanage. Dirk se mordit la lèvre.

En un instant, la forêt s'était tue. Les cinq nouveaux arrivants regardaient dans leur direction sans les voir. Greyback ferma les yeux et inspira longuement.

Trois sorciers et deux Gobelins qui n'ont pas vu l'ombre d'une salle de bain depuis une bonne semaine, diagnostiqua le loup-garou.

Ted leur fit signe de s'éparpiller et de partir dans différentes directions si les sorts de Protection tombaient. Ils acquiescèrent en silence, aux aguets. Ce face à face aveugle était très étrange. Puis, un des Rafleurs fit un pas de plus en avant, et fut arrêté par les protections.

Cinq sorts destructeurs fusèrent sur le mur invisible et les cinq fugitifs se mirent à courir. Ted partit vers la rivière, Dean un peu plus à droite. L'ancien Poursuiveur courait vite et échappa vite aux sorts jetés dans son dos. Les deux Gobelins, aux jambes courtes, furent moins chanceux. Ted continua à courir. Il comptait bien revoir sa femme et voir grandir ses petits-enfants. Impossible qu'il se fasse attraper ce soir. Azkaban n'était vraiment pas un endroit pour lui.

Ted avait atteint la rivière et s'apprêtait à la traverser quand il entendit une voix crier : « _Incarcerem_ ! » et un corps tomber. Il regarda devant lui, mais ses pieds refusaient d'avancer. Il imaginait déjà la tête de Mr Thomas s'il le croisait au Ministère quelques mois plus tard, et qu'il admettait avoir abandonné son fils.

Il trouva le lieu où deux Rafleurs s'étaient rassemblés autour de Dean et de Gripsec, qui semblait en piteux état. Dean avait les bras et jambes liés.

 _\- Stupéfix ! Finite_ ! cria-t-il. Cours, fiston !

Dean se remit à courir, dans sa direction. Mais l'instant d'après, Fenrir Greyback surgit de la pénombre et s'abattit sur le jeune Gryffondor.

\- Lache-le ! _Stupéfix_ !

 _\- Sectumsempra !_ vint la réponse.

Ted s'écroula sur un tapis de mousse, la respiration sifflante, sentant l'air nocturne atteindre des parties de son corps qui n'auraient jamais dus être explosées à l'air libre.

Il sentait sa vie se vider par ces trous – Dean criait et se débattait, mais Ted entendit bientôt les autres Rafleurs se rassembler pour le maîtriser. Aucun ne fit le moindre geste pour l'aider.

\- L'autre est mort, dit un des hommes, et l'autre Gobelin aussi. Allez, toi, suis-nous…

\- Mais aidez-le ! s'époumonait Dean. Il vous rapportera de l'argent, c'est un Né-Moldu !

 _Bien tenté, fiston,_ pensa Ted. Nymphadora aussi aurait sans doute tenté l'argument…

\- Je ne connais pas le contre-sort, répondit froidement Greyback. De toute façon, c'est préférable pour lui, vu ce que le Ministère prépare pour les Nés-moldus…

 _._

 _Les frondaisons couvraient le corps de Ted de leur ombre. Le bruit des pas qui s'éloignaient et les cris de Dean n'atteignirent jamais sa conscience. Les yeux de Theodore Tonks regardaient les étoiles._

.  
.

Ginny se figea en entendant le nom des défunts dans le poste de radio.

Oh non. _Oh non._

Elle vit son père se prendre la tête dans les bras. Elle ne sut pas s'il était le plus triste pour son ami Dirk ou pour le père de Tonks.

Elle qui avait pensé entendre de bonnes nouvelles pour ses premières heures de vacances… Elle voulut ignorer le journaliste de Salut les Sorciers (Potterveille n'avait pas encore retransmis la nouvelle) mais la nouvelle suivante attira son attention.

\- Au cours des dernières heures, Rubeus Hagrid a échappé de peu à une arrestation à Poudlard, pour avoir organisé une fête sur le thème « Sauver Harry Potter »…

Bombabouse, pensa Ginny. C'était entièrement sa faute… C'était Neville et elle qui avaient eu cette idée, la veille… Elle était même étonnée que les Mangemorts ne l'aient pas arrêté plus tôt…

La journée de vendredi avait pourtant si bien commencé…

Seamus avait agrandi des photos de Rogue, des Carrow et d'Ombrage et ils avaient joué aux fléchettes avec. Le panneau d'annonce en liège n'avait de toute façon était occupé que par un timide « Club de Bavboule (toujours) ouvert » : les sorties à Pré-au-Lard se faisaient rares (de toute façon, Neville et elle n'en auraient pas vu la couleur). Ginny venait de planter sa fléchette dans le sourire grenouillesque d'Ombrage (50 points !) quand la porte de la Salle Commune de Gryffondor s'était ouverte sur Minerva McGonagall.

Elle avait regardé le panneau couvert de fléchettes, puis les trois élèves qui en avaient encore dans les mains (les plus jeunes avaient eu le réflexe de les cacher dans les poches de leurs robes). Seamus et Ginny avaient tenté le tout pour le tout.

\- Vous voulez participer, professeur ?

McGonagall avait regardé les quatre portraits, et en particulier celui de l'ancienne inquisitrice, pendant si longtemps et avec une telle intensité, que Neville avait cru un instant qu'elle allait accepter.

\- La seule et unique raison pour laquelle le professeur Rogue a accepté que je reste à Poudlard est mon impartialité. Je regrette, mais il va falloir mettre ce joyeux jeu au placard.

Neville l'avait fait Disparaître. Le coin des lèvres de son professeur de Métamorphose avait tressailli devant l'aisance avec laquelle il avait exécuté le sort. McGonagall admirait ses « poulains ». Toute une génération manquait à Poudlard, entre ceux qui n'étaient pas admis à l'école et les majeurs qui avaient refusé de revenir après les premières vacances. Mais les rares septièmes années qui restaient et les sixièmes années, ne formaient plus qu'un bloc soudé, qu'elle s'efforçait de protéger de la rage des Carrow.

\- Je suis venue vous informer qu'après les vacances, le couvre-feu sera avancé d'une demi-heure. Vous devrez être rentrés dans vos Salles communes à huit-heures trente, dernier carat.

\- C'était un choix que tout le monde faisait de toute façon… Poudlard était sincèrement lugubre passé le dîner. Mais perdre ce _choix_ était un recul de plus dans leurs libertés.

Des protestations s'étaient élevées des quatre coins de la salle rouge et or. Minerva les avait arrêtées d'une main.

\- Si cela peut vous consoler, sachez que la plupart des villages magiques ou semi-magiques vont être soumis à la même loi. Pré-au-lard, par exemple, sera soumis à un sort de Cridurut à la nuit tombée. Comprenez bien que c'est une manière de plus de contrôler la société magique, mais surtout de piéger Harry Potter. Cela fait maintenant 7 mois que l'« ennemi numéro 1 » échappe au Ministère, donc le désespoir leur fait faire n'importe quoi. En toute objectivité, ajouta-t-elle après un petit temps de réflexion.

Les élèves avaient souri. Ginny avait compris au regard aigu de McGonagall qu'elle espérait que quelqu'un transmettrait le message à Harry, s'il en avait la possibilité. Si seulement…

McGonagall avait quitté la Salle Commune plongée dans le brouhaha habituel de la veille de vacances. Puis, Neville avait lancé un regard à Seamus et Ginny.

\- Vous croyez que la cheminée d'Hagrid est surveillée ?

\- Je ne suis même pas sûre qu'elle soit raccordée au réseau de cheminée… avait dit Ginny.

Neville avait haussé les sourcils.

\- Vous pensez à ce que je pense ?

S'il pensait à dire sur les ondes à Harry de les joindre chez le garde-chasse, oui. Hagrid lui avait dit que Bill lui avait dit que Ron était entré en contact avec lui et qu'il en avait profité pour l'informer de l'existence de Potterveille. Tout ça pour dire que c'était _possible_. Et ce qui était possible se tentait.

\- Ca vous dit, un thé chez Hagrid ?

\- Tu viens d'entendre McGonagall…

\- Le couvre-feu ne prendra effet _qu'après_ les vacances… pourquoi est-ce que vous croyez qu'elle nous l'a dit ce soir ? avait-elle dit d'un air mutin.

Les deux garçons avaient haussé les épaules, supposant que les filles avaient des moyens de communication qui leur échappaient.

Et à présent, Hagrid était en cavale. Ginny était étonnée qu'il ne se soit rien passé la veille, mais seulement aujourd'hui. Rogue avait-il voulu éviter que ses élèves rapportent la nouvelle à la maison (clairement, Potterveille était le seul média à en parler aujourd'hui) ? Etonnant quand on savait que ses deux adjoints voulaient coincer Neville par tous les moyens… Hagrid et eux avaient fait une extraordinaire fête, avec les premiers fruits et légumes de mars, et des banderoles dessinées par Dean qui étaient restés dans le dortoir des garçons.

Et à présent, Dean était en fuite, sans doute sans affaires pour passer la nuit, peut-être sans baguette, mais en tous les cas, seul. Elle était heureuse qu'il ne soit pas mort, bien sûr. Mais à quel prix ?

Sa mère lui tendit un verre de cidre. Ginny le prit, étonnée. L'encourageait-elle à noyer son chagrin dans l'alcool ?

\- Une fois de temps en temps, dit sa mère, ça ne fait pas de mal.

L'émission était finie.

\- Tu crois qu'on devrait aller voir Tonks ?

\- Je crois qu'on devrait laisser Tonks venir à nous, dit sa mère.

\- C'est tellement injuste…

Elle n'avait que cette platitude à la bouche, comme si à force de répéter ce constat, elle pouvait le changer.

\- Je sais, chérie. Mais Tonks est une future maman. Elle se reprendra.

Ginny savait que Molly pensait à sa propre expérience. A la première guerre, où s'étaient côtoyés dans le calendrier l'enterrement de ses frères et la naissance de ses deux derniers enfants.

\- Elle est enceinte de huit mois ! répliqua Ginny. Est-ce que ce n'est pas dangereux pour le bébé, un tel choc ?

\- Si, mais c'est de Tonks qu'on parle, dit Molly d'un ton ferme.

.  
.

La Tonks dont on parlait, cependant, n'était pas forte. Pas ce soir-là. Andromeda avait lancé un sort de contrôle sur son ventre pour surveiller le rythme cardiaque du bébé, qui était aussi inégal que la respiration de Tonks. Pour l'heure, Remus la serrait contre lui. Ils avaient tous su que ça pouvait arriver, mais ils avaient à moitié cru que Ted refranchirait un jour la porte avec son air jovial pour leur annoncer que Voldemort était fini. Andromeda regardait par la fenêtre, le regard vide. Elle n'avait pas encore eu le courage de pleurer. Elle n'aimait pas pleurer devant d'autres personnes.

Alice et Frank Londubat jouaitent dans un coin du salon, l'air inquiet mais sans savoir pourquoi. La mort n'avait pas plus de sens pour eux que pour un enfant de trois ans. Un dodo dont on ne se relève jamais ? Ils n'en voyaient pas encore le tragique.

\- L'émission commence dans dix minutes, dit finalement Remus d'une voix tendue. Vous voulez que je reste ici ?

\- Non. Tu as trop œuvré pour cette émission. Vas-y.

\- Je serai rapide.

Andromeda vit bien qu'il ne se sentait pas capable d'annoncer la mort de son beau-père sur les ondes. Ce n'était jamais pareil de connaître les noms dont on parlait.

\- Remus ? dit Andromeda.

\- Oui ?

\- Passe un message d'espoir, d'accord ? Harry est toujours en vie. D'autres, aussi. C'est eux qui écoutent la radio. Pas les morts.

Remus acquiesça. Et on se demandait d'où Nymphadora tirait sa force…

Andromeda s'assit sur le canapé pour prendre sa fille unique, et son petit-fils ou sa petite-fille, dans ses bras. Elle saurait parler à sa fille du deuil. Nymphadora s'y connaissait, de toute façon. Elle savait que c'était le quotidien et la routine qui permettaient de revenir dans la vie active. On se raccrochait à ses habitudes ou à celles de son entourage pour se hisser de nouveau sur le tapis roulant de la vie et continuer à avancer. Mais pour l'heure, s'écrouler était plus qu'acceptable.

\- Je vais faire du chocolat chaud, d'accord ?

Tonks acquiesça. Elle alluma le poste et écouta le grésillement pour se calmer. Puis elle entendit le déclic, prononça « _Albus »_ et écouta les premières minutes de l'émission.

Cette émission était une idée de génie. C'était si facile de se sentir isolé quand on était résistant, fugitif… ou une femme enceinte de huit mois.

Elle aurait aimé que les jumeaux fassent plus de blagues, ce soir. Elle supposait qu'eux non plus n'étaient pas d'humeur à rire.

Remus transplana moins d'une minute après la fin de l'émission. Il sourit en voyant qu'elle avait trempé une cigarette russe dans son chocolat chaud. C'était lui qui avait initié la famille Tonks à ce réconfort liquide.

Andromeda les observait toujours. Elle aussi était devenue une paria quand elle avait épousé Ted. Mais elle ne l'avait jamais regretté.

Quand Remus et sa fille avaient décidé de se marier, elle avait tout de suite pensé que c'était une erreur… comme ses parents Black avant elle. Elle avait toujours su qu'il faudrait du drame à sa fille, et pas la simplicité de son couple avec Miles Stark. Mais elle espérait sincèrement que leur couple ne finirait pas trop tragiquement.

\- Hé, regarde maman ! dit Nymphadora en montrant son ventre.

Un petit pied poussait la peau de son ventre. Andromeda s'empêcha de penser à ce film moldu, _Alien_ , et sourit. Il y avait toujours un petit être dans ce salon qui voulait leur rappeler que la vie continuait, et avec lui. Ils écoutèrent tous les battements de son cœur en regardant le petit pied apparaître et disparaître sous le T-Shirt de Tonks. Frank et Alice s'étaient rapprochés, intrigués. Alice commença à chanter une berceuse d'un air absent et Nymphadora passa son bras autour du cou de son mari et de sa mère.

\- … _Belle lune, belle, que regardes-tu ? Belle lune, belle, à qui souris-tu ? Je vois dans un rêve en pyjama bleu l'enfant de la terre qui ferme les yeux…_

Andromeda sut, en voyant le regard de son gendre, que l'expression « mère-louve » trouvait parfaitement ici son pendant masculin.

.

.  
Nymphadora regarda Frank ramasser une araignée et la poser délicatement sur le rebord de la fenêtre pour que personne ne l'écrase. Ça lui rappela Remus et ses escargots, au camp des loups-garou. Alice était, comme de coutume, en train de dessiner. C'était souvent son petit-frère Brian qui revenait sur les dessins. Nymphadora ne savait pas si Alice ignorait qu'il était mort ou si elle le dessinait pour ne pas l'oublier.

Sa mère n'avait pas quitté sa chambre depuis la veille. Nymphadora n'en avait pas eu envie, mais elle l'avait fait – elle avait besoin de s'occuper l'esprit pour pouvoir penser à son père sans s'écrouler. L'enterrement était prévu pour le lendemain. Le lieu en était tenu secret (rendre hommage à un hors-la-loi était devenu passible de peine de prison). Les jumeaux devaient ramener le corps avec l'aide de Remus.

Tonks s'assit sur un carton, massa son gros ventre, et dit :

\- Remus ? On ne peut pas laisser maman seule avec son chagrin et les Londubat.

Il posa contre le mur le berceau en kit qu'il portait et s'assit à côté d'elle. Il était arrivé à la même conclusion. Ils étaient à l'étroit dans la petite chambre d'enfance de Nymphadora, mais Andromeda avait besoin de soutien, et Nymphadora aussi, bientôt.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu proposes ?

\- Tu es bon en sorts d'Extension ?

\- Heu… je peux le devenir.

\- Au pire, Arthur t'aidera… Tu peux être sûr que sans magie, la gravité et le Terrier ne feraient pas bon ménage. Je pensais à aménager le grenier. C'est très lumineux, et il y a une ancienne salle de bain, mais c'est aussi le royaume des araignées.

\- Je pense que je peux régler ça.

\- Ce serait provisoire… jusqu'à ce que maman se remette… et peut-être que la guerre finisse ?

\- La première a duré 5 ans, observa-t-il.

\- Mais ma fille ou mon fils ne fera pas ses premiers pas dans une mansarde… je veux juste un petit nid jusqu'à ce qu'il ou qu'elle naisse. Après on avisera. Okay ?

Remus savait à quel point la famille importait pour elle, et c'était quelque chose qu'il voulait transmettre à son enfant. Alors il accepta, même s'il était conscient des concessions que cela impliquait. En rangeant le grenier, à grands sorts de récurage et de nettoyage (appris au contact de sa belle-mère), il trouva un carton de jouets ayant appartenus à Tonks et les redescendit. Nymphadora éclata de rire – elle n'avait jamais aimé les poupées, mais la dinette lui rappela de bons souvenirs.

Alice et Frank passèrent la soirée à jouer au papa et à la maman.

.

.

Alberforth essuya de nouveau le verre sale qu'il polissait depuis une heure en attendant un nouveau client. Le dernier à être parti était Percy Weasley. Le jeune homme n'avait commencé à fréquenter son établissement que très récemment… quand il s'était demandé ce qu'était devenu l'Alberforth Dumbledore dont Rita Skeeter avait tant parlé. Peu de journalistes l'avaient cherchés, le pensant soit mort soit à Azkaban, mais les rares qui s'y étaient essayés étaient repartis, chassés par ses sorts de Confusion.

Percy Weasley ne lui avait pas parlé de son frère. Pas une fois au cours de ses sept passages. Il ne lui avait pas parlé de son passé. La plupart du temps, ils ne se lançaient que des regards compréhensifs. Tous les deux savaient ce que signifiait se brouiller avec sa famille – avec un frère. La fierté qui empêchait le retour. Mais l'espoir qu'un jour, leurs actions parleraient d'elles-mêmes.

Alberforth soupira. Laquelle de ses actions, dernièrement, l'aurait racheté aux yeux d'Albus, ce vieil utopiste mort pour avoir trop fait confiance… ?

Depuis que le couvre-feu avait été instauré, les commerces peinaient à faire leur chiffre d'affaire habituel. Conséquence qui n'apparaîtrait sans doute pas tout de suite dans les comptes – maquillés – du Ministère. Si en plus, Potter se faisait attraper à cause du Cridurut, ils auraient tout gagnés…

Alberforth était en train de lancer un regard au bar vide quand il sentit sa poche chauffer.

Le miroir de Sirius… Il l'avait ensorcelé pour être prévenu quand Potter le regardait. Il pouvait alors choisir de se cacher dans l'ombre, ou, plus maladroitement, de le regarder pour s'assurer qu'il était en bonne santé.

Protéger les gamins sur lesquels son frère avait veillé était un rôle qu'il avait décidé d'endosser maintenant qu'Hagrid était en fuite. Il était le dernier. La moitié de l'Ordre était en fuite, et aux yeux de tous, il était seulement le vieux barman à l'odeur de chèvre de la Tête de Sanglier. Il était pittoresque. Un élément de plus dans le paysage local. Le planqué idéal.

Ce soir-là, l'œil qui lui rendit son regard était bouffi comme s'il avait subi un mauvais sort.

\- Aidez-nous, dit la voix du Garçon-qui-avait-survécu.

Quelle meilleure façon que la manière Dumbledore – envoyer une autre personne que soi au combat – pour aider le fils Potter ?

 _\- Dobby_ ?

.

.  
.


	35. Chapter 34 : Waiting's over

**Chapitre 34** – Waiting's over

.

.  
Remus ouvrit la fenêtre. Nymphadora protesta en sentant le vent froid entrer dans leur grenier-loft, puis elle vit le minuscule hibou que Remus tenait au creux de sa main. Elle alla immédiatement (enfin, aussi immédiatement qu'une femme enceinte le puisse) chercher une serviette de bain chaude pour entourer le petit animal frigorifié.

\- De qui est le message ?

\- Margot. Une amie française.

Tonks pinça ses lèvres. S'ils pensaient à « l'amie » dont Sirius lui avait parlé…

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut ?

\- Nous prévenir. Que V…le Chef Mangemort est de retour en Angleterre.

Le petit hibou poussa un gémissement. Comme s'il savait que porter une telle information allait sans doute coûter la vie à sa propriétaire.

.

.

Bill lâcha la casserole de pâtes en entendant le _crac_ sonore à l'extérieur. Même avec le vent du large, il était certain que c'était bien un Transplanage qu'il avait entendu.

\- Fleur ! appela-t-il.

Mais elle accourait déjà dans l'escalier.

\- Trois sorciers et un elfe de maison, dit-elle avec son air de femme d'affaire. Le Polynectar ne marche pas sur les créatures magiques, donc…

Ils sortirent leur baguette et dévalèrent la pente pour aller à leur rencontre.

Les deux jeunes – Bill et Fleur reconnurent l'un des deux comme la fille de Xenophilius – soutenaient le troisième sorcier, un homme maigre aux cheveux filasses et aux yeux pâles.

\- Mr Ollivander ? dit Bill d'un air incertain.

\- Passez les questions de sécurité – votre baguette est en cèdre, vingt-deux centimètres, anticonformiste et excellente pour résister aux maléfices…

\- Je suis convaincu, dit Bill, un peu perdu.

\- Ron nous a indiqué cette adresse… dit le beau garçon qui soutenait Ollivander.

Fleur regarda d'un air étonné le petit elfe de Maison derrière eux.

\- Maître Weasley a dit que vous prendriez soin d'eux, dit la petite voix flûtée.

Bill hocha la tête et le regarda disparaître dans un _crac_ sonore. Depuis _quand_ Ron avait-il un elfe de maison ?

\- Venez, dit Fleur en relayant Luna.

\- On va attendre les autres ici, dit bravement Dean.

\- Vous n'avez pas de baguette, fit remarquer Bill. Passez au moins le mur de pierres, c'est le début des protections.

C'est ce qu'ils firent.

Ils attendirent une minute.

Puis deux. Puis dix.

Fleur leur apporta du thé chaud et des biscuits secs.

 _Crac_.

Ils se levèrent d'un bond et dévalèrent la falaise couverte d'herbes en direction d'Harry, Ron, Hermione et … de Dobby.

Harry continua de lui parler pendant deux bonnes minutes, mais en vain.

Ron serra brièvement l'épaule de son meilleur ami avant d'emmener Hermione vers la maison. Bill lui lança un regard interrogateur mais Ron secoua la tête et la conduisit vers le cottage - elle avait l'air très secouée. Bientôt, Dean fit de même avec Gripsec, qui salua Bill d'un coup sec du menton. Fleur les suivit – elle était la plus douée du groupe pour les sorts de Guérison.

\- Harry ? Harry, on devrait l'enterrer… Tu m'entends?

Bill vit bien que les hochements de tête d'Harry étaient vagues. Il savait ce que c'était. L'abasourdissement. Puis viendrait l'acceptation. Il espérait que ce serait rapide – il se fichait d'être indélicat si ça pouvait les maintenir en vie : chaque minutes qu'ils passaient ici était une minute de trop qu'ils passaient à découvert.

\- Il faudrait l'enterrer, répéta Bill, presqu'impatiemment, mais avec douceur.

\- Je veux que ce soit fait dans les règles, répliqua Harry. Pas avec la magie.

Bill lança un _Accio_ et lui remit la pelle de la cabane à jardin. Il montra à Harry un coin qui était fleuri en été pour enterrer l'elfe. Dobby avait visiblement été d'un grand secours, s'il avait pu sauver toute la compagnie qui venait d'arriver. Une place de choix dans son jardin était la moindre des choses qu'il puisse offrir à celui qui avait, entre autres, sauvé son petit frère.

Il comprenait mieux ce que Tonks avait voulu dire quand elle disait préférer faire les choses à la moldue. Prendre le temps de faire les choses était une façon de marquer son respect et son estime. Une valeur que la facilité de la magie faisait parfois disparaître.

Bill rentra à la maison aider sa femme et les autres. Fleur faisait mijoter un onguent cicatrisant dans la cuisine – d'où une odeur âcre– et était montée à l'étage s'occuper d'Hermione. Ron était assis dans le canapé et se tenait la tête, un air d'impuissance peint sur le visage. Bill savait ce que ça faisait de voir la femme qu'on aime maltraitée. Il lui tendit une couverture et un café.

\- Tu vas bien ?

Ron secoua la tête. C'était un « non » qui n'appelait aucun commentaire.

Dean descendit l'escalier avec un gros manteau, qui avait dû appartenir au grand-oncle Bilius. Il regarda un moment le jardin plongé dans la pénombre, puis sortit pour aider Harry. Ron le regarda un moment, puis le suivit par la porte ouverte.

Les trois garçons creusèrent jusqu'à l'aube. Au lever du soleil, tous les habitants de la maison, sauf Mr Ollivander et Gripsec, se réunirent.

C'était la première fois que Bill se rendait à l'enterrement d'un elfe de maison. Il n'était même pas sûr que ce soit déjà fait auparavant.

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs heures que son frère et ses amis avaient échappé au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Bill savait qu'ils allaient donc rapidement se rendre compte que les Weasley avaient menti sur l'état de Ron pendant des mois. Ni les Mangemorts, ni le Ministère ne pardonnerait ça…

\- Fleur, je te les laisse… dit-il à la fin de l'enterrement. Je file au Terrier.

Il trouva toute sa famille sur le qui-vive, sacs prêts (ou pas déballés pour Ginny, qui était arrivée 24h plus tôt) et attendant visiblement des nouvelles. Ginny avait des cernes noirs sous les yeux.

Son père l'accueillit en pointant sa baguette sur sa poitrine.

\- L'avertissement de Gringotts ?

\- « Si tu veux t'emparer, en ce lieu souterrain, d'un trésor convoité qui jamais ne fut tien, voleur tu trouveras, en guise de richesse, le juste châtiment de ta folle hardiesse », récita-t-il.

C'était également la question qu'utilisait Fleur – seuls deux employés de Gringotts, qui passaient chaque matin par ses portes, pouvaient mémoriser ainsi la devise des Gobelins.

\- Ron, Harry, Hermione, Luna, Dean et monsieur Ollivander vont bien, annonça-t-il.

Bill vit sa sœur soupirer de soulagement. Elle était très pâle. Il savait qu'elle voulait plus de détails, mais ils manquaient de temps.

\- Remus nous a prévenus que Voldemort était rentré en Angleterre… On a supposé que ça avait un rapport avec Harry, acquiesça Arthur.

\- Tante Muriel vous attend, dit-il. Mais il faut faire vite.

Ils acquiescèrent et le suivirent. Ginny, qui n'avait pas encore son permis de Transplanage (Bill savait qu'elle savait parfaitement transplaner illégalement…), lui prit le bras. Elle ne fit pas de commentaire sur la boue qui tachait ses vêtements habituellement si classes et propres. Ils regardèrent leur mère se précipiter à la dernière minute pour emporter l'Horloge de grand-mère. Rien de tel pour espionner ses enfants et s'assurer, à distance, de l'état de Ron. Même si « En danger de mort » n'était pas _exactement_ une indication précise.

La Chaumière aux Coquillages n'était pas plus joyeuse quand il arriva que quand il l'avait quittée. Il parla à Dean, Luna, Ron et Hermione. Luna ne pensait pas rentrer chez elle pour le moment – sa maison était, après tout, détruite, et son père en prison. Dean non plus n'avait plus d'attaches. Ils resteraient ici.

Ron, comme à Noël, refusa de lui expliquer la situation. Dean et Luna savaient seulement qu'ils avaient échappé à la mort, et pour l'heure, ça leur suffisait.

Quand Bill eut fini de parler, il alla demander des nouvelles d'Hermione à Fleur. Rien qu'elle ne puisse vraiment soigner de l'extérieur, répondit-elle. Joliment formulé, pensa-t-il.

Ils étaient une belle maisonnée de Gryffondor ce soir – aussi, quand Harry l'affronta et refusa de révéler son secret, Bill ne cilla pas. Il comprenait à présent que ce qu'ils avaient tous deviné (le fait qu'Harry ait une mission à mener, distincte de celle de l'Ordre) devait être la priorité. Si ça impliquait de retarder le sommeil bien mérité d'un vieil homme et d'un Gobelin blessé, il ferait ce qu'il faudrait. Fleur fut moins compréhensive.

 _\- Non_ ! Ils ont besoin de repos…

Mais Bill écouta Harry et se rangea finalement à son avis. Il finit par accompagner Harry et les deux autres à sa chambre, et installa Gripsec sur le lit. Il était quitte pour un mauvais quart d'heure avec Fleur, mais ils étaient en guerre… ça impliquait quelques concessions.

Elle l'attendait sur le palier du deuxième étage, bras croisés. Il la serra dans ses bras et embrassa sa bouche boudeuse, avant d'aller s'occuper de ses autres hôtes. Luna et Dean s'étaient montrés les moins secrets et les plus reconnaissants des sept, jusqu'ici.

\- Je parie que vous n'imaginiez pas votre premier jour des vacances de Pâques comme ça ?

Deux hochements de tête déprimés lui répondirent.

Ca promettait.

Bill-la-rigolade avait intérêt à vite se mettre en mode Joyeux, où l'ambiance à la Chaumière allait devenir plus déprimante qu'un cimetière.

.  
.

\- J'ai des nouvelles d'Harry, dit Nymphadora d'une voix fatiguée en se tenant le ventre.

\- Il va bien ? demanda aussitôt Remus, alerte, en posant les courses sur le sol de la cuisine.

L'Ordre s'attendait depuis longtemps à voir Harry passer à Godric's Hollow, à cause de son lien à la ville, ainsi qu'à Dumbledore. Le fait que le Ministère taise la mort d'une sorcière aussi importante que Bathilda Tourdesac leur avait fait craindre qu'il ne cache un lien à Harry.

\- Harry, Ron et Hermione sont tous les trois vivants. Luna Lovegood, Mr Ollivander, un autre de leurs amis et un Gobelin ont aussi été sauvés. Mais Hermione a été torturée par ma tante, dit Nymphadora.

Remus soupira et s'assit à côté d'elle.

\- Ils sont chez Bill ?

\- Oui... Tous les Mangemorts doivent être à leur recherche, à présent… Tous les autres Weasley sont chez Muriel.

Remus acquiesça. Il avait eu le message des jumeaux. A présent, Kingsley et Lee étaient les seuls à vivre dans des campements forestiers.

\- Il y a autre chose, dit Nymphadora.

Elle hésita.

\- Peter Pettigrew est mort.

\- Comment ? demanda Remus en s'efforçant de ne pas marquer d'émotion.

\- Apparemment, la main dont Vol- dont le Chef Mangemort lui a fait cadeau l'aurait étranglé. C'était un cadeau destiné à l'aider à servir les intérêts du Chef Mangemort… or, il a hésité à tuer Harry.

La compassion ou la pitié étaient des émotions inconnues de Voldemort. Et trahir, chez lui, signifiait mourir.

Les adultes de la famille Lupin se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre. Le plus petit, entre les deux, donna un grand coup de pied, comme pour réclamer un câlin.

\- Nous aussi, on a hâte de te voir, dit Remus au gros ventre. Mais est-ce que maman et moi on peut avoir un peu d'intimité pendant nos derniers jours de tranquillité ?

Les derniers mois avaient changé Remus. Il se posait autant de questions que Tonks, mais il se projetait. Il ne voulait plus repartir. Il était enfin prêt à être père.

Un deuxième coup répondit. Nymphadora éclata de rire.

\- Je crois que ça veut dire non…

.

.  
.

Severus Rogue alla se passer de l'eau sur le visage. Il écouta les sons de la nuit par la fenêtre de son bureau, et le bruit des gouttes d'eau qui tombaient dans le lavabo. Le regard qui lui répondait dans le miroir était cerné de noir et fatigué.

La veille, les pions de la deuxième Guerre des Sorciers avaient de nouveau avancé sur le plateau. Une nouvelle action qui lui faisait craindre le pire. Il savait qu'Harry était en vie, et c'était le principal. Mais pour combien de temps ? Le Ministère finirait bien par fouiller toutes les maisons de la famille Weasley. Ils acculeraient leurs proies et les attraperaient. Cela lui semblait de plus en plus inévitable. Tout ce que la résistance avait réussi au cours des derniers mois était une _station radio_ …

Alors que Voldemort approchait de plus en plus de son but. Rogue ignorait quel objet Voldemort cherchait. Mais pour qu'il y accorde autant de temps et d'importance, il devait avoir la certitude que cet objet lui apporterait une puissance inégalée.

Et toute bonne nouvelle pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres était une mauvaise nouvelle pour les mondes magique et moldu confondus.

A l'aube, Rita Skeeter, la reporter officielle du Ministère viendrait l'interviewer. C'était difficile. Le personnage public qu'il devait jouer était le contraire de l'agent-double qu'il était. On lui demandait une parole claire, unique, une parole qui ne lui ressemblait pas. C'était cela, le sacrifice implicite que Dumbledore lui avait demandé. Sa réputation et sa postérité. Les rares personnes qu'il avait respectées – Minerva McGonagall, Filius Flitwick, et d'autres – tous, croyaient qu'il était l'infâme personnage qu'il _devait_ être pour les sauver.

C'était mieux pour tout le monde. Sauf pour lui.

Il mourrait haï. Il n'osait pas mettre ses souvenirs de Lily dans la Pensine de Dumbledore. Garder ses secrets ailleurs que derrière ses barrières de Légilimence était bien trop dangereux. Mais ces derniers mois, il avait espéré pouvoir faire comprendre à Harry, et peut-être au reste du monde, qu'il n'était pas aussi abominable que sa mère l'avait un jour cru.

Un souhait impossible. Mais qui lui ferait accepter bien plus facilement sa mort (qu'il sentait devenir de plus en plus nécessaire, au fur et à mesure qu'avançait la guerre).

Chaque imprudence d'Harry le mettait en danger, car il devait ensuite couvrir ses traces sans être remarqué par les autres Mangemorts. Il ne pouvait pas se dire qu'un jour, il ne serait pas là. Il _devait_ être là. Mais chaque action que Rogue faisait, pour effacer les traces de magie effectuées dans la forêt de Dean, le bruit provoqué par Nagini à Godric's Hollow ou les perturbations magiques du côté de Tinworth, lui donnait une chance de se trahir.

Rogue s'approcha du portrait de Dumbledore, soumis à un Sort de Glue Perpétuelle. Le Directeur dormait. Rogue le réveilla et tendit la main. Le regard en demi-lune se fit doux et sa main tendit une photo déchirée. Nul artefact n'avait été aussi bien protégé. Rogue planta son regard dans les yeux verts de Lily Evans et inspira longuement.

Il devait tenir.

Même quand une heure plus tard, il découvrirait que la tombe d'Albus Dumbledore avait été profanée par Lord Voldemort. Même quand une semaine après, Terry Boot crierait dans la Grande Salle qu'Harry et ses amis s'étaient échappés de Gringotts à dos de dragon. Et que Roguedevrait garder un visage de marbre pendant qu'Amycus lancerait un sort cuisant au jeune Serdaigle.

Il _devait_ tenir.

.

Percy sortit de Fleury&Botts, dépité. Son intérêt pour la technologie moldue augmentait de jour en jour, mais malheureusement, les ouvrages sur le sujet (bannis par le gouvernement ou disparus dans les autodafés) étaient de plus en plus durs à trouver.

Il commençait à comprendre la fascination qu'avait son père pour la société non-magique. Dans beaucoup de domaines, les moldus les dépassaient. Leur technologie et leur intelligence avaient plus que pallié l'absence de magie.

Et puis, aujourd'hui, les objets moldus étaient presque les seuls moyens « libres », car les Mangemorts n'y connaissaient rien.

La Milice magique lui tomba dessus dix minutes après qu'il eut franchi les portes du libraire du Chemin de Traverse.

\- Mr Weasley, nous allons vous demander de nous suivre.

Percy était alors certains que sa recherche sur les Moldus était ce qui avait paru suspect et alerté les autorités. C'était une accusation qu'il saurait démentir face à un jury, mais il devait préparer ses arguments. Enquêter sur de potentiels traîtres en remontant la piste des objets portatifs moldus ? C'était une idée…

Mais lorsqu'il arriva au Ministère, ce fut de sa famille qu'on lui parla. Pour changer.

\- Savez-vous où se trouvent Arthur, Molly, Bill, Fred, George, Ron et Ginny Weasley ?

\- Pas la moindre idée… dit-il sincèrement au visage gonflé de colère de l'Auror Robards. J'en déduis qu'ils ont disparus ?

\- Vous prétendez donc que vous l'ignoriez ?!

\- Comme je l'ai affirmé à Dolorès Ombrage la dernière fois que ma sœur a fait des siennes, répliqua-t-il. J'aimerais d'ailleurs la voir – notre nouvelle Secrétaire d'Etat sait où sont mes intérêts…

Robards cilla.

\- C'est votre dernier mot ?

\- Non. Le seul endroit où mes parents ont pu aller, c'est l'Egypte. Bill a des contacts là-bas. Ou la Roumanie, mais je ne pense pas que mon autre frère, Charlie, les aurait accueillis. Ils étaient en mauvais terme, mentit-il.

Percyconnaissait assez ses parents pour savoir qu'ils n'avaient pas quitté l'Angleterre. Ne lui restait plus qu'à prévenir Charlie, dans ses montagnes remplies de dragons… Pourquoi, d'ailleurs, est-ce que personne ne pensait à prendre un dragon pour quitter l'Angleterre ? Ils étaient rapides, leur peau protégée contre les maléfices et leur gueule et crocs constituaient un redoutable système anti-Mangemort…

Non, vraiment, il ne voyait pas pourquoi personne n'y avait pensé…

.

.  
.

Bill serra Fleur contre lui. Elle l'embrassa rapidement, mais continua à couper les légumes d'un air rageur. Bill prit une deuxième planche à découper et l'aida.

Il n'était pas difficile de deviner pourquoi elle était de mauvaise humeur. Même quand on avait travaillé des années avec des Gobelins, Gripsec restait dur à supporter sans grincer des dents.

\- Tu es sûr que ça va ? dit-il quand elle l'eut accidentellement arrosé de jus de tomates.

\- Oh, je suis désolée, dit-elle en lui tendant un torchon. C'est le fait d'être… en huis clos avec Gripsec… Je n'ai rien contre aider les gens, mais est-ce qu'un peu de _reconnaissance_ est trop de demander ?

Après tout, elle n'avait eu aucune obligation de le protéger dans sa maison. Lui n'était pas l'Elu…

Et autant les adolescents étaient serviables, autant le Gobelin était imbuvable. Il se coupait très clairement de la compagnie des sorciers, et les regardaient de haut. Il était non seulement désagréable, mais il lui demandait qu'on lui monte ses repas…

\- Mr Ollivander, c'est une chose, il peut à peine se lever de son lit, mais Gripsec va très bien ! Est-ce que ma table n'est pas digne de lui ?

\- Il est très désagréable, concéda Bill. Est-ce qu'on ne peut pas lui demander de descendre ?

\- J'ai _essayé_ … et poliment, hein ! dit Fleur, ses yeux lançant des éclairs. Il est juste si volontairement _désagréable_ ! Je ne suis pas son esclave ! On dirait qu'il veut prendre sa revanche sur l'histoire ! Attends qu'il sache que j'ai une tiare forgée par les Gobelins qui date du XIIe siècle…

Bill l'arrêta et lui fit un massage des épaules.

\- Non, ne lui donne pas de raisons de nous faire du mal, chérie… Il a l'air assez porté sur la cruauté sans que tu l'encourages…

\- Oh. Tu as entendu quelque chose ?

C'était bien sûr le grand jeu pour les deux Weasley. Entendre quelque chose. Le Trio refusait toujours de leur parler, et apparemment, Dean et Luna s'étaient également heurtés à un mur. Il était pourtant évident que si Harry avait insisté sur la présence du Gobelin, c'était qu'il voulait plus que des informations. Il voulait entrer à Gringotts. Et Bill doutait que ce soit pour retirer de l'argent dans son coffre et s'offrir une retraite dorée au soleil. Il connaissait certaines des choses étranges, puissantes et dangereuses qui habitaient les souterrains de Gringotts, et il savait aussi qu'il n'en connaissait qu'une partie infime.

La seule conversation qu'il avait entendue, était entre Ron et Hermione. Elle avait été en train de parler à Ron d'un roman moldu, et de comparer un objet à l'anneau d'un certain « Frodo ». Quasiment indestructible, et qui avait le pouvoir d'influencer en mal la personne qui le portait sur elle. Il ignorait à quel objet Hermione voulait comparer l'anneau, mais ce devait être un artefact magique précieux…et maléfique.

\- Je pense qu'ils veulent entrer dans un des coffres de Gringotts.

\- A l'évidence, dit Fleur sans marquer la moindre surprise. Je pensais que tu saurais peut-être pourquoi…

\- Toujours pas. Ma question du moment est plutôt « Qu'est-ce qu'ils lui ont promis en échange ? ».

Bill avait d'abord pensé à la tiare de Tante Muriel, mais Ron savait où elle était, il aurait pu la prendre n'importe quand depuis le début de son séjour, et ce n'avait pas été le cas. Il devinait donc que l'épée de Gryffondor avait un rôle à jouer dans le contrat. Bill ne savait pas si Fleur l'avait déjà compris, alors il lui dit.

\- L'important est qu'ils sachent à quoi ils s'engagent en faisant un pacte avec un Gobelin.

\- Je peux vous aider ? dit Luna en entrant dans la cuisine.

Dean était avec elle. Exclus qu'ils étaient, comme tous les autres hôtes de la maison, par le petit Trio, ils passaient le plus clair de leur temps ensemble. Luna avait entrepris d'entourer la tombe de Dobby de lilas de mer pour « l'aider à dormir ». Dean écoutait ses histoires farfelues à longueur de journée, mais ne se moquait pas. Après tout, avant que son beau-père ne lui fasse découvrir le monde de la magie, il aurait tout aussi bien pu croire aux Enormus à Babilles qu'aux lois physiques. Ils avaient tous les deux des nouvelles de Ginny et Neville, et les avaient prévenus qu'ils allaient bien. Mais les Gallions de l'A.D. restaient leur secret.

\- Luna, Dean, dit Fleur en se retournant vivement. Vous ne sauriez pas ce que font vos amis, par hasard ?

Bill sourit. Sa femme était toujours si directe.

\- Oh, ils préparent quelque chose… dit Luna, qui parut surprise que Fleur n'ait pas compris.

\- Mais quoi ?

\- Oh, ça… On ne posait pas de questions quand Harry avait des cours particuliers avec Dumbledore, l'an dernier, dit Dean. Il doit savoir ce qu'il fait.

Dean avait beau dormir avec Ron et Harry, dans le salon, il n'en avait pas tiré plus que les autres.

Une heure de cuisine plus tard, on entendit un carillon au troisième étage. Fleur poussa un feulement de chat blessé et lança son torchon par terre.

\- Tu vois ! cria-t-elle à Bill. Môsieur veut son dîner !

Bill n'attendit pas d'entendre la porte d'entrée claquer sur les pas de Fleur pour monter expliquer au Gobelin qu'il allait dorénavant devoir descendre et prendre ses repas avec les autres habitants de la maison personne. Ni lui ni Fleur ne supporteraient longtemps son manque de gratitude.

Bill lui fit comprendre avec des termes neutres de commercial, avec les formes de politesse qu'il utilisait avec ses collègues gobelins, mais il fut ferme. Et Gripsec descendit.

.

.  
.

\- Le _burrito_ est de retour, je vois.

Le roulé de couverture et de couette grogna.

\- Fatiguéééée, vint la réponse.

\- Même si j'ai des croissants frais ?

\- Le visage bouffi de Tonks apparut alors.

\- Ouuuuh, ça c'est gentil, dit-elle.

Remus s'assit à côté d'elle. Il était encore très pâle à cause de la pleine-lune (deux jours plus tôt) et elle-même n'était pas beaucoup mieux. Ses hanches tiraillaient dans tous les sens. Elle savait qu'elle était à terme. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de jour.

\- Remuuuus ? Il faut vraiment que je te coupe les cheveux, là, c'est plus possible…

\- Tu as les cheveux _bleus_ , chérie, tu crois vraiment que tu es bien placée pour… ?

\- Hé, tu avais dit que mes tifs te plaisaient…

\- Mais les miens aussi !

\- Remus, ça te rajeunirait de les couper…

Imaginer une Nymphadora Tonks (dont les choix capillaires lui plaisaient… mais sur elle seulement) maniaque du ciseau avait quelque chose de _très_ effrayant.

 _\- Non merci…_

\- Allez, je l'ai toujours fait sur moi !

\- Mais moi, je n'ai pas un système de repousse rapide intégré… en cas de _problème_ …

\- Tu ne me fais pas confiance, c'est ça ?

Encore ce vieux débat…

\- Bon, d'accord…

C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva avec un coupe très… asymétrique et… heu… originale. Tant que sa femme ne s'approchait pas de la teinture, ç'aurait pu être pire. (Pour l'heure, elle se contentait de le regarder en pouffant de rire à intervalle régulière).

.

.

\- Tu as pensé à un parrain et une marraine ?

Remus savait que si quelques années plus tôt, il avait pensé à autre chose qu'être célibataire et sans enfant jusqu'à la fin de ses jours, il aurait répondu sans hésiter « Lily Evans », pour être la marraine d'un de ses enfants.

Et à présent, s'il devait désigner la personne la plus semblable à Lily qu'il connaisse, il choisirait Harry Potter.

Il avait toujours adoré la personnalité de James, mais Harry n'avait pas le côté exubérant de James. Il ressemblait beaucoup plus à sa mère, pour ce qui était du caractère : honnête, décidée, et globalement calme (si on exceptait ces rares éruptions de colère – mais après tout, Lily n'avait pas toujours été d'un calme olympien… surtout quand James était dans les parages). Harry ressemblait à sa mère dans sa façon de ne juger que sur les actes, dans sa loyauté au camp qu'il estimait le plus juste et bon. Même son petit côté sacrificiel, il le partageait avec Lily.

\- Harry, répondit-il.

\- Indéniablement, sourit Nymphadora. Je peux proposer Ginny pour la marraine ?

Remus comprit qu'elle aurait sans doute demandé à Emmeline d'être la marraine, si celle-ci avait été encore en vie. Comme lui, elle faisait une concession.

\- Tu encourages leur couple…

\- Non : tu choisis le parrain, je choisis la marraine. Je ne suis pas assez proche de Fleur ou d'une autre femme que ma mère. Bon… oui, j'encourage leur couple.

Tonks grimaça tout à coup.

\- Aïeuuuuuh ! Ça, c'était pas justifié ! dit-elle à son ventre.

\- Peut-être qu'il n'aime pas les Chocogrenouilles ? dit Remus. Si elles sautent dans ton ventre, ça doit le chatouiller…

\- Oui, ben moi, si j'ai doublement faim, c'est un peu de sa faute… et c'est ta faute _à toi,_ si la seule chose qu'il y a dans les parages, c'est du chocolat !

Remus éclata de rire. C'était vrai qu'il était un peu accro au cacao. Mais regarder les hormones jouer avec les nerfs de Nymphadora était encore mieux.

\- Quoi ? _Aieuh_ !

Remus fronça les sourcils. Deux fois en moins de cinq minutes ?

 _\- Dora_ ?

\- Oui, je sais, je vais accoucher… dit-elle en fermant brièvement les yeux.

Remus bondit d'un coup.

\- Tu es sérieuse ? Mais tu ne pouvais pas le dire avant ?!

\- Mais ça me calme quand tu me fais la conversation ! dit-elle, les larmes aux yeux. Et puis le chocolat, ça libère des endorphines !

\- En gros, ça fait plusieurs heures que tu as mal et que tu ne dis rien ?

\- …Oui ?

\- Dora, dit-il avec une patience tout à fait feinte, vu qu'il sentait la panique monter en lui, je ne suis _pas_ Médicomage, mais si ça dure depuis plusieurs heures, je dois M'INQUIETER !

 _\- Remus_ ! répliqua-t-elle. Maman rentre dans moins d'une heure, et _elle_ est Médicomage, donc on va l'attendre _gentiment…_ et tu vas me raconter tes quatre cents coups à Poudlard pour m'occuper l'esprit, pour que j'arrête de penser au fait que je _dois expulser une pastèque de mon ventre_ dans les heures à venir !

Sa poitrine se soulevait violemment. Il comprit alors à quel point elle _était_ inquiète et… vulnérable. Il s'assit à côté d'elle dans le lit. Elle posa sa tête sur son épaule.

\- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ?

\- Me faire couler un bain… et t'occuper d'Alice et Frank (les Londubats jouaient aux petits chevaux dans leur chambre), tant que Maman n'est pas rentrée.

\- D'accord, dit-il avant de l'embrasser sur le front.

.

Remus soupira. Quand on s'était fait insulté pendant des heures, puis fait couvert de bisous par sa femme, on était fatigué. Et extatique.

Il ne voulait plus lâcher son fils. Il ne _pouvait_ pas le lâcher. Nymphadora se reposait, mais il la voyait qui souriait en les regardant à travers ses yeux mi-clos.

Remus observa le petit nez, les lèvres rondes, les joues rebondies, les longs cils et les cheveux blond cendré…les cheveux _blonds_ ?

\- Dora… Dora !

\- Quoi ? dit-elle, immédiatement réveillée, et inquiète.

\- Ses _cheveux_ ont changé de couleur ! dit-il comme si c'était la meilleure nouvelle de sa vie.

Elle se redressa.

\- Il est Métamorphomage ! s'écria-t-elle.

Le bébé se réveilla devant tant d'enthousiasme. Sa bouche commença à se tordre comme pour pleurer, et Remus et Tonks échangèrent un regard. Oups.

 _Toc toc._

Andromeda entra en tenant un plateau. Plusieurs potions, une bouteille d'eau et un petit repas étaient posés en équilibre précaire dessus.

\- Oh, vous m'avez réveillé mon petit-fils… dit-elle en faisant les gros yeux. Mais… il est blond !?

\- Surprise ! sourit Nymphadora. Moi aussi je pensais qu'un Métamorphomage par siècle suffisait, mais visiblement pas…

\- Vous défiez toutes les prédictions de la science, rit Andromeda en embrassant le bébé. Bon, ce prénom, alors ? Je ne veux pas critiquer, mais je viens de vous laisser deux heures tout seuls pour choisir…

\- Oh, mais ça fait des semaines qu'on sait comment on va l'appeler, sourit Tonks. On te faisait juste tourner en bourrique, maman…

 _\- OH_ ! Et tu la laisses faire ? dit Andromeda en regardant son beau-fils.

\- On l'a appelé Ted, dit Nymphadora avec un sourire. Ted Remus Lupin.

Andromeda garda la bouche ouverte pendant plusieurs secondes. Puis elle les serra tous contre elle.

\- Abréviation de Theodore, donc ni trop classique, ni trop étrange… et c'est un prénom hommage, dit Tonks en embrassant le nez de son fils.

\- Il copie les gens qui l'entourent, dit Andromeda en montrant le bébé. Bruns au début parce que c'est moi qu'il a vu en premier, châtain clair parce qu'il a vu son papa…

\- Sauf qu'il a vu sa mère, et qu'il n'a pas encore une tête de punk juvénile…Vous croyez qu'il n'aime pas le bleu ? fit-elle, soudainement inquiète.

\- Chérie, tu t'inquiètes trop. _Ted_ va très bien, et lui, il sait quand il faut _dormir_.

\- J'ai compris, ronchonna-t-elle.

\- Je file dire à son parrain et sa marraine qu'il y a un nouveau membre dans l'Ordre du Phénix, dit Remus en mettant Ted dans les bras de sa grand-mère.

Les deux femmes Tonks le regardèrent attraper son manteau et partir d'un pas sautillant vers l'escalier. Il avait un sourire lumineux sur le visage et les yeux brillants.

\- C'est moi ou il rajeunit de jour en jour ? rit Nymphadora.

.

.  
.

Narcissa ouvrit lentement la porte de sa chambre. La maîtresse du Manoir était à présent prisonnière dans sa propre maison.

Lucius leva la tête. Sa chambre était toujours plongée dans la pénombre – Narcissa était partie assez tôt pour n'être vue de personne.

Il était allongé dans leur lit, encore trop faible pour se mettre debout sans grimacer. Les _Doloris_ et les autres maléfices préférés du Seigneur des Ténèbres avaient fait des dégâts. C'était sur son visage – tuméfié – que c'était le plus flagrant, mais en réalité, tout son corps en avait pris un coup. Le sien aussi, d'ailleurs.

\- Bonjour chérie.

\- Bonjour. Comment va ta jambe ?

\- Mal, mais je survivrai…

Lucius vit alors ce qu'elle tenait à la main. Ses yeux cernés s'agrandirent de peur.

\- Nom de dieu, Cissa, tu es sortie de la maison ? Tu sais ce qu' _Il_ a dit…

\- C'était le seul moyen d'avoir de l'essence de Murlap et des potions cicatrisantes, Bella a vidé ma pharmacie…

Lucius hocha la tête.

\- Comment va Drago ?

\- Mieux… Est-ce que tu penses qu'il devrait retourner à l'école ?

Lucius regarda sa femme, et tenta de s'assoir.

\- Je sais que tu penses que Rogue le protégera, mais les choses ont changé… les Carrow feront payer à Drago sa…

Il ne prononça pas le mot « trahison ». Il n'osait pas. Pas dans cette maison.

Narcissa fixa son regard froid sur lui. Peut-être Drago avait-il eu raison. Peut-être que Drago avait-il compris son intérêt dans cette guerre. Peut-être que lui ne ferait pas les mêmes erreurs que son père. Peut-être que lui choisirait le _bon_ camp… Narcissa chassa cette pensée. Elle les mettait tous en danger.

\- Je vais monter le voir. Avale-ça, dit-elle en lui tendant un flacon de potion anti-douleur.

\- Ta hanche va mieux ?

\- J'ai déjà accouché d'un bébé, je peux survivre à quelques _Sectumsempra_ , dit-elle avec l'air dédaigneux qu'elle réservait habituellement aux personnes extérieures à la famille Malfoy.

Lucius sentit son cœur se briser. Il savait qu'elle lui en voulait. Alors que lui voulait plus que tout qu'elle soit heureuse. Et en sécurité. Il l'avait toujours voulu.

Narcissa vit que Drago dormait encore. Les somnifères qu'elle lui avait donnés semblaient efficaces. Elle regarda son air soucieux, prématurément vieilli, et caressa ses cheveux blonds presque blancs, semblables à ceux de Lucius.

Mais il lui ressemblait à beaucoup d'égards. La Légilimencie, le mensonge, le sens de la famille, les valeurs des anciennes familles, tout cela venait d'elle. Même la Légilimencie, bien qu'elle laisse Bellatrix dire qu'elle l'avait enseigné à Drago. Narcissa savait que, comme elle, son fils pensait que Voldemort n'était pas exactement celui qu'ils avaient pensé qu'il était.

Donner moins de poids et de pouvoir de décision aux Nés-Moldus et aux Sang-mêlés était une chose. Rendre misérables tous les sorciers inférieurs et faire du Chemin de Traverse (autrefois un des fleurons de la société magique britannique) un lieu de mendicité, une autre. Voldemort préférait traquer les Nés-moldus au lieu de remettre en cause, de manière rationnelle et légale, certains arrêts du _Code international du Secret magique_.

Narcissa était partiellement responsable des effets de la machine qu'elle avait contribué à mettre en marche, mais elle s'était trompée. Elle le reconnaissait à présent. Lucius aussi devait l'avoir compris, maintenant. Le fait que Drago n'ait pas vendu Harry Potter et ses camarades de classe disait encore plus de choses : Drago ne voulait _plus_ aider le mage tellement surhumain qu'il n'avait plus rien d'humain. Et si son fils pensait que le camp d'Harry Potter avait encore des chances de gagner, elle était prête à l'écouter. Pas forcément à entraver l'action du Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais à tout pour finir du même côté que son fils. Du côté qui le ferait survivre.

Elle posa sur la table de nuit des bandelettes pour son bras et une solution de Murlap concentrée pour ses autres membres blessés.

Narcissa était retournée dans sa chambre depuis moins de cinq minutes quand elle entendit quelqu'un utiliser le heurtoir de la porte. Elle entendit la voix aiguë de son elfe de maison répondre, puis ses pas se rapprocher.

\- Maîtresse, Maître, un gobelin de Gringotts pour vous, dit la voix aiguë de Boby derrière la porte. Il dit que c'est de la plus haute importance.

\- Fais le monter, dit sèchement Narcissa.

Elle ouvrit les rideaux et aida Lucius à passer sa robe de chambre et à s'asseoir dans son grand fauteuil.

\- Lord Malefoy, Lady Malfoy, les salua le commis de Gringotts.

Narcissa inclina la tête.

\- Une Mme Bellatrix Lestrange s'est présentée il y a quelques minutes au Bureau des retraits, avec une baguette qui correspond à la description de celle qui vous a été volée il y a quelques jours… la banque Gringotts vous demande donc confirmation : la véritable Mme Bellatrix Lestrange est-elle ici, ou est-elle en ce moment en train d'accéder à son coffre ?

Narcissa échangea un regard avec Lucius. Un regard de terreur pure.

.

Etencore une fois, Percy Weasley avait parlé trop vite. Son frère, Harry Potter et Hermione Granger _avaient_ pensé au dragon.

.

.

V'là le travail… On approche de la fin, accrochez-vous !


	36. Chapter 35 - Les héros se cachent I

**Chapitre 35** –Les héros se cachent pour mourir I

.

.

Fleur se mordait les ongles. Bill avait les mains crispées sur son journal. Luna regardait le jardin d'un air rêveur, comme à son habitude. Peut-être était-elle celle qui avait raison. Ils n'avaient aucun moyen de savoir comment le Trio allait, alors autant ne pas s'inquiéter. « Pas de nouvelles, bonnes nouvelles » avait été leur devise pendant les neuf derniers mois, alors… Dean passait de _SorcierInfo_ à _Potterveille_ toutes les 5 minutes, sans succès. Echanger des messages avec Ginny et Neville grâce au Gallion de Luna ne leur avait pas apporté grand-chose.

\- Bon, le déjeuner est prêt, dit finalement Fleur. Pomme dauphines et steak tartare…

Même entendre le menu (son préféré) ne permit pas à Bill de se détendre. Son frère et ses amis étaient un peu devenus ses protégés depuis leur passage à la Chaumière.

Comme la nuit où Bill avait amené Ollivander chez tante Muriel, Fleur toucha à peine son assiette.

\- Vous croyez qu'on pourrait voir le bébé de Mr Lupin ? dit Luna.

\- Il n'a même pas 48heures, fit remarquer Fleur. Il va surtout dormir et…

\- Et changer ses cheveux de couleur ! dit Dean, enthousiaste. Je veux dire, c'est _cool_ , non ?

\- Très… je voulais aller voir Tonks ce soir, dit Bill en mordant dans son steak. Mais je veux d'abord être sûr que Ron, Harry et Hermione n'ont pas été repérés, quel qu'ait été leur plan…

\- J'ai déjà essayé « _Vif_ », et il ne s'est rien passé, il ne doit pas y avoir d'émission aujourd'hui… commença à dire Dean.

 _\- Edition spéciale de Potterveille_ ! rugit au même moment la voix de Lee Jordan dans le poste.

Les quatre sorciers se levèrent d'un bond et abandonnèrent leur repas pour s'approcher du poste radio.

 _\- Potter a été vu avec « la fille d'Hélène» et « le frère de Rongeur et Rapière » ! Ils se sont enfuis de Gringotts à dos de dragon ! Le Ministère ne va pas pouvoir cacher l'information, cette fois, la moitié du bâtiment est abîmée, la banque va rester fermée pour plusieurs jours, et plusieurs employés gobelins et sorciers ont été tués dans la colère du Chef Mangemort !_ _Pour le Ministère et la presse, c'est bien sûr un attentat de l'Ennemi numéro 1 et la preuve qu'il est contre nous ! Mais j_ _e passe la parole à BGG, notre Bon Gros Géant, qui pense savoir pourquoi Potter se trouvait là !_

 _\- J'ai été le premier à emmener Harry à Gringotts et je lui ai dit que c'était le deuxième lieu de plus sûr au monde après Poudlard ! Je suis sûr qu'il avait un objet précieux à aller y chercher ou à y cacher !_

 _\- Intéressante théorie ! Nous attendons les informations officielles pour vous en dire plus… en tous cas, ne tentez pas de faire des emplettes aujourd'hui, le Chemin de Traverse est fermé au public… Par contre, les Farces et Attrapes par correspondance marchent toujours du tonnerre ! A bientôt les amis !_

Et la communication coupa.

.  
.

.

Neville éclata de rire, extatique, quand Seamus vint lui raconter, tout content, ce qu'Harry avait fait. Pour l'heure, Parvati aidait Terry Boot à soigner son œil au beurre noir et son nez cassé (rien qu'un _Episkey_ ne puisse régler), mais tout le reste de l'A.D. souriait : les choses bougeaient au dehors. Et avec un peu de chance, l'onde de choc atteindrait Poudlard.

La Salle-sur-Demande avait fait apparaître encore plus de hamacs ce soir-là, comme si elle savait que les élèves couraient un risque s'ils tentaient de sortir de la salle avant l'aube. Rogue et les Carrow devaient s'attendre à ce que l'A.D. se réunisse après une telle annonce. Ils avaient raison, pour une fois.

Mais autant on pouvait attraper un élève qui était dans les couloirs après le couvre-feu, autant le directeur n'allait pas vérifier tous les lits chaque soir. La règle tacite dans les Salles Communes avait toujours été de ne jamais dire qu'un camarade s'absentait la nuit (que ce soit pour faire une promenade romantique au clair de lune, ou une réunion interdite par le règlement), tant qu'il revenait à l'aube. C'était la nouvelle technique des membres de l'A.D., depuis que Neville avait sa « chambre particulière » (aux airs de dortoir tricolore). Seuls Seamus, Hannah et lui savaient pour le passage de la Tête de Sanglier.

\- Je vais prendre une douche, annonça Lavande.

\- Je suis sûr qu'Harry va venir à Poudlard dans les prochains jours, disait Ernie, très enthousiaste. Après tout, s'il a choisi de sortir en public comme ça, c'est qu'il préparait un gros coup…

\- Comme libérer Poudlard ! dit Neville, en se laissant gagner par l'enthousiasme.

\- Vous êtes fous, les gars, répliqua Seamus. Avec le Cridurut et le reste… ?

\- Ne sous-estimez pas Harry Potter… dit loyalement Neville.

\- Demande à Alberforth de nous tenir au courant s'il se passe quelque chose au village, proposa Padma (Neville était toujours celui qui allait chercher le dîner chez le tavernier grincheux). Comme ça, vous arrêterez de vous disputer et ceux d'entre nous qui voulons réviser nos ASPICs pourront le faire…

Les garçons rirent. La jumelle de Parvati avait toujours l'espoir que la guerre s'arrête avant juin et que tout redevienne en ordre. Elles étaient de toute façon de sang pur, mais si on refusait l'examen aux membres de l'A.D., la plupart avaient décidé de les passer à l'étranger.

Neville leva les yeux au ciel, mais n'alla pas tout de suite à la trappe qui ouvrait sur le tunnel.

\- J'irai à dix-heures… monsieur devient grognon si je l'interromps pendant son propre souper. Je vais surveiller le village depuis la Volière… quelqu'un veut parier sur l'endroit où je vais atterrir ? plaisanta-t-il en montrant l'Escalier-à-destination-changeante (une version miniature des escaliers de Poudlard qui n'en faisaient qu'à leur tête).

\- Le Bureau de McGonagall, comme la première fois, dit Michael Corner.

\- Ou le vestiaire des filles du stade de Quidditch, s'esclaffa Parvati.

Neville atterrit (coup de chance !) au premier étage de la tour ouest. Le dîner dans la Grande Salle était fini depuis plus d'une demi-heure, il n'y avait donc aucune chance qu'un élève soit là. Neville s'assit sur le parapet et fixa le point lumineux que formait Pré-au-Lard. Il fit Apparaître une couverture et s'installa confortablement. Les hululements l'entouraient et le vent était froid, mais il s'en fichait.

Et puis, il perdit de vue Pré-au-Lard. Le Lac ne reflétait plus aucune lumière. Il plissa les yeux. Non, les lumières s'étaient bel et bien éteintes… et il pouvait entendre l'écho lointain du Cridurut. Coïncidence ? Il en doutait.

Il dégringola les marches, et par chance, le passage n'était pas encore fermé.

\- Il se passe quelque chose à Pré-au-Lard, dit-il, essoufflé en entrant dans la Salle-sur-Demande.

\- Tu vois, qu'est-ce que je disais ! dit Seamus, ravi.

Comme si leurs paroles avaient activées la pierre, la trappe qui menait à la Tête de Sanglier se changea en portrait. Neville savait qu'Ariana était peinte dans le salon d'Alberforth Dumbledore, mais le passage ne s'était jamais ouvert dans ce sens-là. Qu'est-ce que le tavernier pouvait bien leur vouloir ?

Neville bomba le torse, déterminé.

\- J'y vais, dit-il.

.

.  
Luna se leva d'un bond, persuadée que sa fesse gauche avait été atteinte d'un Sort Cuisant.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? demanda Dean.

En voyant son air, il baissa la voix. Bill leur lança un regard interrogateur de derrière son journal ( _La Gazette Finances_ , qui couvrait les derniers évènements de Gringotts) mais Luna lui répondit par son sourire rêveur habituel. Dean, cependant, ne fut pas dupe.

\- Tu viens m'aider à ramasser des coquillages ?

\- A cette heure-là ? dit Fleur. Je sais que je ne suis pas votre mère, mais prenez un pull ou …

\- Et on ne dépasse pas le muret. On connait la chanson, ajouta Dean sans réel agacement.

Il était très reconnaissant aux Weasley.

Luna ne lui montra la pièce que lorsqu'ils furent hors de vue du cottage.

\- Je n'ai pas de baguette, fit remarquer Dean en déchiffrant le message.

\- Tu veux venir quand même ? J'ai besoin de quelqu'un pour le Transplanage.

\- Oh que oui…

.  
.

Ginny s'était assoupie, mais la chaleur dans sa poche la fit se réveiller en sursaut. Il lui arrivait souvent d'imaginer recevoir un message sur le Gallion de l'A.D., mais elle était sûre de ne pas avoir rêvé, cette fois-ci. Elle regarda la tranche de la pièce dorée, qu'elle ne quittait jamais, même pour dormir.

 _Harry est de retour à Poudlard_ , disaient les lettres d'or. _Intéressés : rdv au lieu où l'A.D. s'est formée pour la première fois…_

Ginny sentit son cœur s'accélérer. Harry était à l'école. Et en vie, apparemment.

Elle attrapa un pull chaud (l'Ecosse n'avait pas les radiateurs anti-rhumatismes de Tante Muriel) et se précipita le plus silencieusement qu'elle put vers la chambre du fond, celle d'où s'expédiaient les commandes de Weasley&Weasley Farces et Attrapes. Elle trouva les jumeaux en pleine expérience et n'évita la Chauve-souris Sécateur que de peu.

\- Salut, Ginny !

\- Que nous vaut cette bonne surprise ?

Elle se contenta de leur montrer le Gallion. Fred et George avaient passé les dernières heures l'oreille littéralement collée au poste radio. Ils savaient donc ce qu'elle voulait dire.

Fred sourit, George aussi. Ils attrapèrent divers objets qu'ils mirent dans leurs poches. Des prototypes, essentiellement. Ca promettait.

.  
.

Ginny se sentait prête à en découdre. Pas seulement parce qu'elle avait remis les pieds à Poudlard ou parce qu'elle avait revu Harry en chair en os (bon d'accord, un peu pour ça…) mais parce que Cho Chang commençait sérieusement à l'agacer avec ses battements de cils et ses tentatives méprisables pour reconquérir Harry.

Il fallait qu'elle frappe quelqu'un. De préférence, pas quelqu'un de son camp.

\- C'est Luna qui va emmener Harry, n'est-ce pas Luna ? dit-elle avec un regard meurtrier pour Cho.

\- Oh oui !

\- Faites attention, Rogue et les Carrow doivent savoir qu'il y a eu du grabuge à Pré-au-Lard, maintenant… fit remarquer Neville.

Il lança un regard appuyé à Harry. _Utilise la Cape_ , disaient ses yeux. _Et survis…_

.

Lavande poussa un petit cri. Le mouvement venait de la tour de Serdaigle.

\- On y va, dit Ron, férocement. Au pire, on est quinze contre trois Mangemorts…

Une fois dans le couloir, ils entendirent les cris de McGonagall et de Flitwick, ainsi que du verre brisé.

\- Regardez ! dit Lee en montrant le ciel.

\- J'ai toujours pensé qu'il ressemblait à une chauve-souris, pas vous ? fit remarquer Ginny sur le ton de la conversation.

\- Ginny, tu restes ici, répéta son frère. _Dans_ la Salle !

 _\- Hé_ ! Sans moi vous ne sauriez même pas ce qui se passe…

\- Lee nous aurait avertis, répliqua Fred.

\- Ginny, Ron, Fred et George Weasley, _qu'est-ce que vous faites en dehors de votre lit à cette heure-ci ?_

Les cheveux s'étaient hérissés sur la nuque des quatre Weasley, en entendant cette voix. Pour trois d'entre eux, cela leur rappelait une discussion au petit matin, quelques années plus tôt, alors qu'ils étaient fraîchement arrivés au Terrier à bord d'une voiture volante. _Ouuuups_.

\- Bonsoir maman…

Harry et Luna arrivèrent peu après. Ginny reprit confiance. Harry, lui, la soutiendrait… il savait ce qu'elle valait sur un champ de bataille, il essaierait de faire changer ses parents d'avis…

Mais Harry ne la défendit pas. A la place, il donna des ordres à sa nouvelle escouade, composée de sa première équipe de Quidditch à Gryffondor et des membres de l'Ordre qui s'étaient joints aux élèves de Poudlard.

Ginny fit mine de leur dire « au revoir » (peuh, dès qu'ils auraient le dos tourné, elle les suivrait, pour qui la prenaient-ils ?) quand tout à coup, le plus improbable des sorciers fit son apparition.

Percy. Percy _Percy_.

Sincèrement, elle était contente de le voir.

Clairement, lui, aurait préféré se retrouver face à Voldemort plutôt qu'à huit Weasley à la fois.

\- Et heu… Comment va le petit Teddy ? tenta Fleur pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Ginny faillit éclater de rire, mais se retint. _Non, n'attire pas l'attention sur toi, ou tu vas te retrouver cloitrée chez Tante Muriel jusqu'à l'aube…_

\- Oui, heu, très bien ! D'ailleurs, j'ai une photo…tenta Remus.

Mais les jumeaux et Percy ne se quittèrent pas un instant des yeux. On aurait dit une de ces vieilles scènes de duel, tirée des westerns que son père lui avait montrés. Ginny se demanda qui allait tirer en premier (purée de panais ou sortilège, elle n'était pas très difficile).

Apparemment, personne. Sa famille se ramollissait.

Elle tenta une sortie, mais sa mère la vit. Elle aurait dû le savoir, l'œil mollyweaslesque était fourbe et infaillible…

.

Rogue avait été puni, bien sûr, pour n'avoir pas plus résisté à McGonagall, mais il sentait que la colère de Voldemort n'était pas exclusivement dirigée contre lui. Poudlard tomberait, que son directeur soit là-bas ou pas.

Car Voldemort avait déjà un pied dans Poudlard. Un objet caché dans l'école qui y avait du pouvoir. Activer la puissance de l'Horcruxe depuis l'extérieur n'était pas compliqué, pas plus compliqué que d'actionner un de ses bras par l'intermédiaire de son cerveau.

Alors, le diadème parla et inspira la peur. Comme le Basilisk l'avait fait une année durant, lorsque la voix du journal et la sienne avaient chuchoté à travers les murs et fait régner la terreur dans les couloirs…

Il y eut des cris dans la lointaine Grande Salle. Voldemort sourit.

 _\- Livrez-moi Harry Potter_ … siffla la voix. _Vous avez jusqu'à minuit_.

.

.  
Tonks se réveilla vers une heure du matin. Elle trouva la place de Remus vide à côté d'elle, mais elle ne s'inquiéta pas plus que ça… Après tout, passer sa journée à s'inquiéter pour Harry ne l'avait pas fait apparaître, et Remus avait dû prendre son tour de veille pour Ted (entre dix heures et une heure, c'était son tour à elle de dormir). Mais elle ne le trouva pas dans la chambre du bébé.

Ted avait les sourcils et les cheveux bleu turquoise depuis la veille, et il ne semblait plus vouloir en changer (enfin ! Son fils reconnaissait sa suprématie en termes de style !). Mis à part ça, il ressemblait beaucoup à Remus (les yeux déjà bruns, la forme de visage…).

Elle le prit dans ses bras, sans le réveiller, et descendit les marches vers la cuisine.

A la place de son mari, elle trouva sa mère, les yeux fixés sur le poste de radio.

\- Dora ? Tu devrais être en train de dormir…

Le fait que sa mère ne l'appelle pas par son prénom complet lui mit la puce à l'oreille. Tonks sentit son cœur se serrer.

\- Où est Remus, maman ?

\- A Poudlard.

 _\- Pardon_ ?

\- Je n'ai aucune nouvelle. Je crois que le grand final va se passer là-bas…

Tonks ne réfléchit pas longtemps. Sa Médicomage de mère ne voudrait pas qu'elle quitte la maison (« pense à la rééducation de ton périnée !») mais elle ne pouvait pas rester en arrière.

La maison de ses parents était l'endroit le plus sûr au monde pour son fils. Poudlard n'était pas l'endroit le plus sûr au monde pour son mari.

Elle ne pouvait pas risquer de le perdre en étant aussi loin de lui. Si tout devait se jouer ce soir, ils finiraient la nuit ensemble.

\- Il n'a toujours pas compris que le mariage c'est ensemble à la vie à la mort… grommela-t-elle. Je ne veux pas être celle qui _attend_ !

Ted remua dans ses bras, l'air d'acquiescer. Ou de vouloir manger, aurait dit un esprit plus pragmatique.

\- Dora… ton fils a besoin d'avoir au moins un de ses parents avec lui… ce n'est pas simple, je sais ! Moi aussi j'aurais aimé combattre pendant la première guerre… mais ce qui m'a arrêté c'était le risque de faire de toi une _orpheline_ !

\- Je _suis_ orpheline, maman, dit Nymphadora calmement. De père. Et je refuse que mon fils soit pareil. Je vais ramener Remus.

\- Nymphadora, attends !

Mais Nymphadora s'était déjà habillée d'habits fluides, d'un coup de baguette. Le genre de vêtements qu'elle mettait du temps où elle était Auror.

Tonks mit Ted dans les bras de sa mère, avant qu'elle n'ait pu protester. Ted s'était réveillé et souriait à la dame aux cheveux bleus qui lui donnait si souvent du lait.

Tonks embrassa le petit front.

\- Je rentre vite, petit chou. C'est une promesse de maman.

Andromeda s'était mise en travers de son passage.

\- Maman… Prends soin de lui.

Andromeda savait pertinemment qu'aucun argument ne retiendrait sa fille.

\- Je ne vais pas savoir comment m'occuper de lui ! tenta-t-elle, en désespoir de cause, tandis que Tonks sortait dans le jardin, en direction du garage.

\- Ne sois pas ridicule, tu es la meilleure maman du monde !

Ce fut les derniers mots qu'elle prononça devant sa mère, avant d'enfourcher la moto de Sirius et de s'élever dans le ciel noir.

.

Tonks survola le pont suspendu qui n'était à présent qu'un tas de miettes au fond des douves de Poudlard. Elle aperçut quelques cochons ailés étincelants – visiblement, c'était l'œuvre des Explosifs Weasley&Weasley. Impossible de se poser avec ce qu'il restait de protections.

\- Tonks ! cria une voix depuis une fenêtre du château.

C'était Kingsley. Tonks pouvait entendre les maléfices lancés par l'autre camp craquer contre les murs.

Elle réfléchit vite. Elle savait que la plupart des combattants – habitants de Pré-au-lard attachés à l'école, élèves, professeurs, anonymes – allaient venir à pied ou utiliser la Cheminette d'Hagrid, mais le _timing_ était étrange. Il devait y avoir un passage vers l'intérieur, car peu de personnes à part les Mangemorts avaient choisi de passer par la pelouse.

Elle atterrit dans un dérapage parfaitement contrôlé à deux rues des Trois Balais. C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle aperçut Augusta Londubat, qu'elle savait être en fuite depuis deux semaines, grâce à _Potterveille_. Elle fonçait vers la Tête de Sanglier…

Ouh, visiblement Alberforth avait un moyen de la faire entrer au château.  
En réalité, le bar était vide. Tonks n'avait pas franchi la porte que la vieille dame pointait sa baguette à quelques centimètres de sa gorge.

\- Auror-Nymphadora-Tonks-pour-vous-servir, on-s'est-vues-à-Halloween, votre-fils-vit-chez-ma-mère-et-il- _adore_ -les-caramels-en-forme-de-hibou ! dit-elle rapidement.

\- Après vous, dit aimablement la vieille dame.

.

\- Ginny ! Où sont les autres ? Où sont Remus ?

\- Aucune idée… On n'a pas voulu que j'y aille. Je peux venir avec toi ?

\- Peut-être, dit Tonks, qui ne voyait vraiment pas ce que son avis allait changer à la détermination de Ginny (autant garder un œil sur elle).

Harry, Ron et Hermione arrivèrent à ce moment-là. Augusta les salua et s'engouffra par la porte ouverte, bien décidée à en découdre.

\- Tu as vu Remus ? demanda Nymphadora au parrain de son fils.

\- Non, mais il doit être dehors…

Tonks n'attendit pas plus pour sortir. Elle entendit Ginny la suivre quelques secondes plus tard.

\- Je dois retrouver Remus… répéta-t-elle.

\- Tu dois survivre, oui, dit Ginny en évitant un sortilège qui avait ricoché sur le mur. _Stupéfix_ ! cria-t-elle soudain.

\- Bien joué !

\- Merci.

Elle recroisèrent le Trio plus tard, alors qu'elles essayaient de rejoindre la cour intérieure. Tonks confia Ginny à la bonne garde d'Alberforth – elle _devait_ trouver Remus. Un quart d'heures plus tard, elle était de retour au niveau de la tour la plus proche de l'endroit où l'ancien pont de bois avait été bâti. A part la voie des airs, il n'y avait plus aucun moyen d'accéder à cette tour. L'escalier intérieur avait été détruit.

Les protections de Poudlard, dont l'Anti-Transplanage avaient visiblement été maîtrisés par le camp adverse, mais elle ne tenta pas de transplaner – il y avait encore le contre-coup de l'accouchement et ce n'était _vraiment_ pas le moment de se Désartibuler.

\- Kings ! appela-t-elle.

 _\- Levicorpus_ ! répondit la voix de son ami.

Elle se sentit décoller du sol. Le transport jusqu'à la tour fut une des choses les plus effrayantes de sa vie. Comme voler sans balai. A l'arrivée, les bras de Kingsley l'accueillirent.

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là !_ Remus a dit que tu veillais sur Ted !

\- Et quelqu'un doit veiller sur _lui_ ! Ma _mère_ s'occupe de Teddy…

Une explosion mit fin à leur étreinte.

\- Greyback est dans les parages… Dean l'a vu… et ta _tante_.

\- O joie… et elle est où, celle-là… ? grommela-t-elle.

\- Du côté du terrain de Quidditch… dit-il en lançant un sort vers les remparts en-dessous d'eux pour les rendre impénétrables.

\- J'y vais ! Ravie de t'avoir revu, Kings'!

Il ne répondit pas, trop occupé à faire s'écrouler un pan de mur sur les bonnes personnes. Tonks tenta de rejoindre l'aile est du château et para sans difficulté les premiers maléfices qu'on lui opposa.

Mais quand il s'agit de courir, elle sentit la fatigue accumulée depuis l'accouchement et le manque de réflexes. Le portrait d'un Médicomage du XVIIe siècle lui lança un regard inquiet, mais elle fronça les sourcils d'un air déterminé, bien décidée à refaire prendre du service à l'Auror Nymphadora Tonks.

Prévenez les Mangemorts : ce soir, elle allait casser du mage noir.

.

.

Un énorme _crac_ fit trembler les murs. Comme quelque chose d'énorme qui s'effondre. Ça venait de la tour nord. Seamus et Neville se mirent à courir vers l'antre de Trelawney.

\- A droite ! cria Neville quand ils arrivèrent à l'étage de la salle de Divination.

Seamus n'évita le trait vert que de peu. Il vit, de loin, Horace Slughorn s'arrêter contre un pilier pour boire un liquide doré. _Felix felicis_ ou bon whisky ? L'un ne le sauverait pas, mais l'autre lui donnerait peut-être un peu de courage…

La magnifique rosace de la tour nord avait été brisée. La toile du Cavalier du Catogan avait été trouée d'une brûlure large de trente centimètres.

Mais Sibylle Trelawney avait bien plus de ressources qu'il n'y paraissait. Les Mangemorts que Seamus, Dean et Neville cueillirent, stupéfixèrent et ligotèrent souffraient tous de graves brûlures au thé et un autre avait l'air d'avoir reçu une lourde boule de cristal sur la tête (ce qui était, du reste, sans doute le cas).

Les trois garçons arrivèrent au couloir où la trappe de Trelawney était ouverte. Seuls leurs réflexes leur évitèrent d'être également assommés par une théière en cuivre de la taille d'une citrouille.

\- Ils ont amené des géants ! cria Lavande, qui était à côté de leur professeur de Métamorphose.

Et aussi sûr qu'elle avait dit ça, les murs porteurs de l'aile nord se mirent à trembler, comme sous l'effet de coups de massue.

.

.  
.

 _Dolohov, Dolohov, trouver Dolohov_ , répétait le cerveau de Tonks, tandis qu'elle dévalait les marches, à l'abri de son Bouclier. La poussière avait envahi le hall d'entrée – un pan de l'escalier s'était écroulé. Elle débarrassa deux élèves de Poufsouffle de leurs adversaires en un coup de baguette magique et atteignit les portes d'entrée.

Etait-ce un troll ? Son cerveau affolé envoya l'information, mais elle s'écarta trop tard. La massue abîma sérieusement son bras gauche.

 _\- Ferula_ , murmura-t-elle.

Ca devrait suffire pour le moment.

Elle visa une des rares gargouilles du hall à n'avoir pas été animée par le sort de McGonagall et l'écrasa sur la tête du troll, avant qu'il ne puisse s'approcher d'une fille que Tonks avait déjà vue en compagnie des jumeaux. Le troll ne fut pas assommé, mais il reporta son attention sur elle.

 _\- Engorgio_ ! cria-t-elle en pointant le sablier des Serpentards, le plus rempli, avant de l'abattre sur la tête de la créature massive.

Elle écarta les élèves de son passage d'un grand coup de baguette, et le troll s'abattit sur le sol de marbre dans un bruit de tonnerre. Tonks se remit immédiatement à courir vers le terrain de Quidditch, à présent en feu.

Sur son passage, elle fit apparaître des flaques gelées, des peaux de banane, et divers pièges qui ne seraient actifs qu'au passage de Mangemorts. Porter la Marque leur semblait un avantage – c'était en fait un critère simple pour faire s'actionner un mécanisme magique.

Yaxley l'arrêta dès qu'elle rejoint leur petit groupe. Tonks sentit l'atèle se détacher de son bras gauche. Elle lança un sort anti-inflammation sur son bras et écrasa son poing sur le visage étonné du grand Mangemort.

Elle savait à présent que c'était lui qui avait instauré la confiscation des baguettes des Nés-Moldus. _Attends un peu de voir ce que_ ma _baguette peut faire_ … pensa-t-elle.

Yaxley mit trop de temps à se lever.

Elle fit apparaître un spray anti-agression. Et visa ses yeux.

Le masque ne faisait visiblement pas tout. Il n'était destiné qu'à protéger l'identité de son porteur, pas son visage.

Tonks le laissa crier sur la pelouse et s'éloigna, pour descendre rapidement vers le cœur des combats. Il y avait plusieurs corps étendus sur la pelouse, la plupart masqués. Tonks aperçut Arthur Weasley combattre une femme Mangemort qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Combien de ces Mangemorts étaient en fait des sorciers et sorcières soumis à l' _Imperium_ ? se demanda-t-elle candidement… Mais _Imperium_ ou pas, ils essayeraient de les tuer. Le tri ne pouvait pas se faire maintenant. Elle devait laisser cette question de côté jusqu'à la fin.

Et puis, Tonks aperçut Dolohov.

Et Remus.

Il était étendu, les bras en croix, à côté des gradins de Gryffondors. Immobile.

Elle ne sentit pas seulement son cœur se briser. Mais son rêve de famille. Son rêve d'avenir. Ses rires. Ses souvenirs. Elle ne pourrait _jamais_ plus rire comme avant, sans lui. Elle ne pourrait jamais être la Nymphadora Tonks d'avant, sans lui.

Elle s'agenouilla à côté de lui, ignorant les cris, les sorts qui se croisaient au-dessus de sa tête, la chaleur des flammes et la course des fuyards.

Remus avait son air de jeune papa. Ses traits n'étaient pas crispés, ses rides peu apparents. Elle caressa ses cheveux châtains comme si ç'avait été ceux de son fils. De leur fils.

Elle pointa sa baguette au-dessus de sa tête et fit voler une des banderoles rouge et or jusqu'à eux. Elle la posa sur lui comme un linceul.

Elle n'avait même pas envie de le venger. Elle avait envie de s'assoir à côté de lui et de le veiller en silence pendant des heures.

Mais la vie ne lui laissa pas le choix.

Un rire aigu et retentissant se fit entendre dans son dos. Un rire crispant qui gela l'atmosphère autour d'elle.

\- Mais que voiiiiiiis-je ! chantonna l'insupportable voix de petite fille qu'avait prise Bellatrix. La fille-à-loups a perdu son toutou ! Le vétérinaire est passé ? Aconit, napel ou Tue-loup ?

.

Je sais que ça coupe en plein milieu, mais il le faut ou c'était 30 pages Word à la suite… A dans moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire _Accio review_!


	37. Chapter 36 : Les héros II

**Chapitre 36** – Les héros se cachent pour mourir II

.

.

.

Percy jeta un nouveau sort et une série de murs en briques se dressèrent entre la cour intérieure et les Mangemorts. Il savait que tôt ou tard, les Mangemorts réussiraient à entrer dans le château, mais il s'arrangerait pour que ce soit _très_ tard.

\- Mais où est-ce que tu as appris ça ? Quand tu faisais du saut d'obstacles avec le fils du Ministre ?

\- Dans un manuel magicomoldu de paysagisme ! avoua Percy.

\- Tu lis ça depuis quand, toi ? Tu aurais dit ça plus tôt à papa, il t'aurait accueilli comme le fils prodigue! rit Fred en bloquant des projectiles lancés par les géants, de l'autre côté des murs.

\- C'est Ginny que je viens de voir passer ? dit alors Percy en montrant un groupe de combattants en contre-bas de la pente de Poudlard.

\- Tu ne t'attendais quand même pas à ce qu'elle reste dans la Salle-sur-Demande à attendre papa et maman ? C'est _notre sœur_ !

Les deux frères continuèrent à envelopper l'entrée principale de sorts de protection, tout en échangeant des plaisanteries comme des paroles de bienvenue.

Cinq Mangemorts avaient mis la main sur des balais et les rejoignirent en passant par-dessus les murailles improvisées. Percy en stupéfixa un en plein vol, s'attirant les exclamations admiratives de son frère. Fred lança un très fort Sort de Confusion au balai d'un autre Mangemort, qui s'écrasa sur la façade de l'école avec un craquement désagréable, et mit feu à celui d'un troisième. Les trois Mangemorts semblaient décidés à en découdre. Percy dut abandonner les protections magiques pour prêter main forte à son frère. Ils tenaient les trois Mangemorts à distance, mais ils reculaient aussi, petit à petit, vers les marches et la porte d'entrée. Les murs créés par Percy tombaient peu à peu et de nouveaux adversaires apparaissaient au fur et à mesure.

\- Bonsoir monsieur le Ministre ! Vous ai-je informé de ma démission ? dit Percy en se rendant compte que la personne qu'il combattait n'était nul autre que Pius Thicknesse.

Ils étaient à présent tous dans le couloir principal du rez-de-chaussée.

\- Ma parole, Percy, c'est de l'humour ! rit Fred.

Le Mangemort qu'il combattait tomba à terre, violemment percuté par les _Stupéfix_ d'Harry, Ron et Hermione. Percy se débarrassa de son propre adversaire par un Sort de Limaçon informulé.

L'instant d'après, il se tournait pour sourire à Fred et à Ron.

L'instant d'après, le plafond et tout le mur extérieur céda.

L'instant d'après, Percy se retrouva accroupi à lancer involontairement un Sortilège du Bouclier autour de lui.

L'instant d'après, il vit que Fred n'avait pas eu le même réflexe.

La poussière n'était pas encore retombée qu'il savait déjà. Quand Fred souriait, son visage souriait. Ses yeux devenaient deux petites virgules. Alors que là, il avait le visage rieur mais figé d'une poupée de plastique. Ce n'était pas son frère tel qu'il le connaissait.

\- Non ! _Non_ !

Il ne se rendit pas compte tout de suite que c'était sa propre gorge qui poussait ce hurlement presqu'animal.

Les Weasley avaient toujours su que ça pouvait arriver. Quand on est 9… Mais à présent, c'était arrivé. Et les statistiques n'avaient aucune importance. Un des leurs était mort.

Percy ne vit pas Ron s'approcher et pleurer, ni Hermione, ni Ron. Il ne voyait que ce sourire étrangement penché qui n'avait plus rien de vivant.

Les combats continuaient autour de lui, mais il était trop abasourdi pour s'en occuper. Ce ne fut que quand les sorts plurent sur eux que Percy se jeta sur le corps de Fred, ignorant sa mollesse et sa tiédeur, pour le protéger. Comme un grand-frère devait le faire. Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas protégé de l'éboulement ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas lancé un sort de protection plus large pour englober Fred ? _Pourquoi_ ?

\- Percy ! Viens ! Il faut partir !

Percy secoua la tête. Il avait bien vu les araignées géantes. Pour être franc, il s'en fichait.

Puis il vit Harry tenter de soulever Fred et ce fut le déclic. Oui. Si Fred était à l'abri, il pourrait continuer à se battre.

Dès que le corps fut installé dans l'alcôve, comme un jeune enfant qu'on allonge sur le lit de la chambre d'ami lors d'une fête bruyante, Percy retrouva sa fougue.

\- ROOKWOOD !

Il ne laisserait plus jamais le Mangemort qui avait persécuté la famille de Dirk Cresswell s'approcher de quelqu'un. Et certainement pas des deux élèves qu'il poursuivait. Percy le Préfet n'était pas mort.

.

.

\- Excellentes idées Neville ! Cinquante points pour Gryffondor ! s'esclaffa le professeur Chourave qui vidait les serres de leurs habitants les plus dangereux avec des airs de femme d'affaire.

Après les Mandragores (vaincues par de puissants _Silencio_ ), Neville avait décidé de passer aux Plantes de Classe 3. Moins létales, mais tout aussi voraces que celles de Classe 5. Snargalouf –Peeves se porta volontaire pour les distribuer – Filets du Diable et Tentacula vénéneuse feraient des dégâts…

Ce fut ce moment-là que choisit Sir Patrick Delaney-Podmore, chef des Chasseurs sans tête pour leur annoncer ses observations. C'était le Moine Gras qui avait eu ce rôle, à l'origine, mais le cheval de Sir Patrick allait plus vite que son gros ventre.

\- Greyback a été envoyé pour déloger les habitants de la salle de Divination – apparemment, il a pris un intérêt particulier pour le parfum des élèves retranchées là-bas…

\- Où est Sibylle ? demanda le professeur Chourave en apportant un nouveau pot à Neville.

\- Avec eux, mais je crains qu'elle n'arrive au bout de ses stocks de thé brûlant et de tasses à motifs anglais – quel gâchis, soit dit en passant…

\- Continuez à le distraire… pour un chien assoiffé de sang, courir après un cheval devrait lui plaire, non ?

\- Bien madame… dit le fantôme en s'inclinant – et perdant la tête.

Les comptes-rendus réguliers des fantômes et des peintures (et de Dean, qui survolait la bataille en balai, puisqu'il n'avait pas de baguette) leur permettaient de diriger les petites unités de combattants mises en place par Kinglsey et les professeurs au début de la soirée.

\- Est-ce que Potter a réussi à faire ce qu'il devait faire ? cria Chourave pour couvrir le brouhaha.

\- Pas vu, madame ! cria le fantôme avant de repartir à la charge et de faire peur à une série d'araignées.

Neville se redressa, donna un pot de Tentacula vénéneuse à Hannah, lança un sort de lévitation sur les autres et se mit en route.

Les Détraqueurs se rapprochent, cria un Hagrid couvert de sang et de boue.

Neville acquiesça. Qu'ils croisent le chemin de l'Armée de Dumbledore, et les Gardiens d'Azkaban s'en retournerait chez eux sans demander leur reste…

.  
.

Dean se releva péniblement sur un coude. La pelouse du stade de Quidditch avait amorti sa chute de balai, mais il avait des douleurs aux côtes qui laissaient présager des contusions graves.

Dolohov avait tué _Remus_. Dolohov avait tué le meilleur professeur de Défense qu'il ait jamais eu. Dolohov avait tué un jeune père avec qui Dean avait trinqué moins d'une semaine plus tôt. Dolohov devait payer.

Dean rampa jusqu'au corps du loup-garou, toujours recouvert des couleurs de Gryffondor. Il les méritait bien.

Dean attrapa la baguette de Reùus. Il n'avait pas le temps de s'entraîner avec : ici, un sorcier sans baguette était une sorcier mort. Ou un sorcier qui faisait une chute de vingt mètres de son balai.

Il se mit debout. Visiblement, Flitwick aussi avait décidé de venger Remus. Et Tonks…

Dean aperçut les cheveux tour à tour bleus, roses et violets, qui s'agitaient, contrastant avec les flammes orangées des tribunes incendiées. Tonks évita un sort, deux sorts, trois s…

Les yeux de Dean s'agrandirent en la voyant basculer, les bras en croix, sur la pelouse. Il voyait sa poitrine se soulever à toute vitesse. Bellatrix ne lui laissa même pas avoir une mort courte et sans douleur. La Mangemort éclata de son rire démoniaque avant de s'éloigner. Dean se précipita sur Tonks. Elle le regarda vaguement, essayant visiblement d'avaler de l'air, sans succès.

Que lui avait-elle fait ? Pour que Bellatrix s'éloigne avec un sourire victorieux, elle devait avoir la conviction que Tonks ne survivrait pas à ses blessures.

\- S'il… te plaît… dit la voix de Tonks calmement.

Elle avait un regard déterminé. Elle _voulait_ l' _Avada_. Tout, plutôt que sentir son corps s'émietter de seconde en seconde. Tout plutôt que l'agonie.

Tonks ferma ses yeux suppliants, et Dean répondit à sa demande silencieuse.

 _\- Avada Kedavra_ , prononça-t-il.

On n'avait pas le temps de sentir son cœur se briser. On n'avait pas le temps de revoir sa vie comme au ralenti. On n'avait le temps de rien. Un instant, on était vivant, l'autre, on était mort. Comme si une gigantesque main avait débranché le cordon d'alimentation de sa conscience.

Et c'était mieux ainsi.

Dean lui ferma les yeux et se redressa. Bellatrix Lestange allait payer. Dolohov allait payer.

La Mangemort n'était nulle part en vue, alors Dean se précipita vers Dolohov et protégea Flitwick d'un sort Cuisant particulièrement bien exécuté. Il força le Mangemort à reculer, encore et encore, sous le feu de ses sorts.

Puis, Voldemort fit son deuxième discours.

.

.

.  
La Grande salle ressemblait à un dispensaire de… guerre. Le décor était donc bien choisi, pensa Ginny lorsqu'elle franchit les portes de son ancien réfectoire. Elle fut surprise de voir la silhouette de Percy parmi les combattants… et puis, elle vit l'expression de ses frères et de ses parents. Et le corps.

 _Non_ … Ginny n'approcha pas tout de suite. Elle savait qui manquait à l'appel. Le duo inséparable _avait_ été séparé…

Un sanglot gonfla dans sa gorge, mais Ginny l'ignora. Pas maintenant. La bataille n'était pas finie. Elle garderait ses larmes pour l'aube.

Et puis elle vit les deux autres corps. Ceux qui n'étaient pas entourés de leur famille… parce que leur famille, ils l'avaient surtout formée à deux.

Les cheveux turquoise paraissaient étrangement vifs au milieu de cette scène de mort. Mais ni Ginny ni personne ne s'en offusqua. Nymphadora Tonks mourrait en Nymphadora Tonks. Dean lui lança un regard triste. Elle comprit que c'était lui qui avait ramené leurs corps. Il fallait qu'elle le remercie. Mais les remerciements semblaient plus déplacés que les condoléances, ici.

Ginny resta à mi-distance entre sa famille écroulée et la famille Lupin.

Andromeda savait-elle déjà ? Comment Teddy réagirait-il en ne voyant plus revenir les visages les plus familiers de sa courte existence ? Perdrait-il ses pouvoirs comme Tonks quand Remus avait disparu de sa vie ? Peut-être s'en remettrait-il plus facilement que les grands, puisqu'il était trop jeune pour comprendre… Mais il aurait une vie entière pour comprendre ce qu'était l'absence.

Ginny sentit alors la main chaude d'Hermione sur son épaule et elle se laissa aller dans les bras de sa meilleure amie.

Ginny aurait voulu d'autres bras. Ceux de son frère… ou d'Harry. Mais il n'approcha pas.

Elle comprenait. Elle n'avait aucun moyen de comprendre la culpabilité qu'il ressentait, mais elle comprenait. Elle le vit quitter la Grande Salle du coin de l'œil et monter les escaliers à moitié écroulés de l'entrée. Elle ne le suivit pas.

Devait-elle l'arrêter ? Ginny savait bien qu'il allait aller dans la forêt, rejoindre Voldemort. Hermione le savait aussi et Ron arriverait bientôt à cette conclusion. Elle savait aussi que ni elle, ni personne ne ferait changer Harry d'avis. Et même si ça lui briserait le cœur d'apprendre qu'il lui était arrivé quelque chose, elle ne le respecterait pas autant s'il n'y allait pas.

\- Il faut que je bouge, dit-elle gentiment à Hermione.

Elle rejoignit Neville dans l'entrée. Il avait l'air effaré de quelqu'un qui pousse son corps à ses limites et qui vient d'être profondément secoué. Ginny avait aperçu Augusta Londubat dans la bataille – elle devait être fière de son petit-fils.

\- Je vais aller ramener les autres corps et les blessés, dit-il après s'être éclairci la gorge.

\- Je vais faire ça aussi.

\- Harry va y aller, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Bien sûr, dit-elle, les yeux secs.

Neville acquiesça et avança dans le parc plongé dans la pénombre.

.  
.

Narcissa tira violemment sa robe, agrippée par les branches basses de la Forêt, et regarda le tissu noir se déchirer. Lucius marchait à côté d'elle, l'air abattu. Il n'avait pas trouvé Drago. Ou plutôt, _on_ ne l'avait pas autorisé à le chercher.

La clairière choisie par Voldemort était déjà remplie de Mangemort. Les fidèles, pas ceux soumis à l'Imperium. Il y avait Macnair, Yaxley, Bellatrix et les familiers du Manoir Malofy. Leurs amis les plus anciens, et les premiers à avoir ri et profité de leur disgrâce.

Narcissa regarda calmement les derniers arrivants approcher.

C'était l'heure. Et Harry Potter n'était pas là.

Elle était pourtant certaine que le garçon se montrerait. Il avait un sens de l'honneur et du sacrifice trop développé pour s'enfuir. Et il était assez intelligent pour savoir que s'il restait au château, ce serait un bain de sang.

Et puis, il apparut. Lucius serra brièvement la manche de sa robe. Son regard à elle ne quitta pas le jeune homme au visage couvert de sang et de poussière.

Il était si jeune. Le même âge que Drago. Et _si_ résigné, déjà. Peut-être était-ce mieux ainsi.

L'idée de sa mort ne la réjouissait pas. Mais elle savait que maintenant était le moment qu'ils avaient tous attendus. L'apogée de dix-sept ans d'attente.

Hagrid brisa la solennité du moment en implorant Harry de fuir. Comme s'il le pouvait encore…

Narcissa sentit son cœur s'arrêter quand le _Avada Kedavra_ retentit dans la clairière. Quelques oiseaux s'envolèrent d'un arbre proche. Et Harry Potter tomba face contre terre.

Plus étonnant, Voldemort tomba en arrière, comme frappé par une onde de choc. Narcissa comprit que ces deux-là étaient liés par davantage que les mots d'une prophétie.

Voldemort repoussa Bellatrix quand elle tenta de se relever.

\- Assez…

\- Mais Maître…

\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide, répliqua la voix glaciale. Le garçon est-il mort ?

Personne ne répondit.

\- Toi.

Narcissa poussa un cri de douleur. Même improvisé, un _Doloris_ du Seigneur des Ténèbres était violent. Elle en admira d'autant plus le silence d'Harry lorsque son corps apparemment mort y fut soumis, moins d'une minute plus tard.

Narcissa s'approcha du garçon. Il ne bougeait pas, mais elle perçut un frémissement dans sa main. Comme s'il se plantait les ongles dans la paume de la main pour s'interdire de bouger. Elle souleva une paupière sur un œil vert, puis approcha ses mains froides de sa poitrine. Un corps tout juste tué restait chaud, mais son cœur n'aurait certainement pas dû battre.

Elle sentit l'espoir renaître dans sa propre cage thoracique.

Si Drago était au château, elle pourrait accompagner un cortège victorieux et le retrouver. Visiblement, Potter ne comptait pas réaffronter le Seigneur des Ténèbres tout de suite. Elle aurait le temps.

 _\- Est-ce que Drago est vivant ?_ murmura-t-elle.

 _Oui_ , vint la réponse.

Narcissa Malfoy se redressa, rassemblant toute ses forces pour fermer son esprit à Lord Voldemort.

\- Il est mort !

.

.

Ginny comprit qu'Harry ne reviendrait pas de la Forêt interdite, quand le délai accordé par Voldemort arriva à son terme… et se prolongea. Ce furent les minutes d'attente les plus longues de sa vie. Elle se tordait les mains. Ron lui serra l'épaule, mais elle ignora son geste, toute son attention tournée vers la lisière de la forêt.

McGonagall poussa le premier cri. Celui de Ginny s'étrangla dans sa gorge. Tout le monde accourait sur les marches devant les lourdes portes de chêne. La rumeur augmenta, de fureur autant que de désarroi.

Le premier _Silencio_ de Voldemort fut vaincu par leur volonté, leur rage, et la foule des passions, des sentiments intenses et violents qui les animaient, et qu'ils dirigeaient, qu'ils concentraient, sur Voldemort et ses ouailles.

\- Il vous a battu ! cria bravement Ron.

\- ll a tenté de _fuir_ ! répliqua la voix froide du serpent.

Ginny ne réussit pas à rattraper Neville, qui chargea bille-en-tête vers le Chef Mangemort. Etait-ce le fait que Voldemort tentât de salir la mémoire de son ami qui l'avait fait se jeter sur lui ? C'avait été idiot : personne n'était dupe. La calomnie par la _Gazette_ ou par tout autre média avait cessé d'être efficace.

Elle tressaillit quand Neville fut précipité à terre, loin de sa baguette.

\- « Neville Londubat » ? Nous avons besoin de gens comme toi…

\- Jamais ! cria son ami. _L'Armée de Dumbledore_ !

Ginny sourit devant l'enthousiasme qu'il déchaîna. Tout n'était pas perdu.

Le _Silencio_ de Voldemort ne marchait plus.

Et pour la première fois de la soirée, Il commença à ressentir de l'angoisse. La même angoisse que ressent un jeune professeur incapable de faire taire sa classe, de la « contrôler », même par la violence… Comble de la comparaison, il coiffa le jeune Neville Londubat du Choixpeau, comme on coiffait autrefois les élèves contrevenants avec un bonnet d'âne.

Grossière erreur.

Neville sentit une voix le repousser dès le moment où il eut l'épée en main. Une voix qui émanait du serpent. Comme si le familier de Voldemort savait ce qui l'attendait et voulait le dissuader de le tuer… Neville se mit à revoir des tas d'images. De serpents, de Rogue, de sa grand-mère… C'était comme si le serpent lisait ses pensées et était à la recherche de ses peurs les plus profondes… Son esprit revenait toujours sur son premier cours de Défense avec le professeur Lupin et sur l'Epouvantard… Dommage que le serpent n'ait pas compris plus tôt. La plus grande peur de Neville était de perdre les êtres qui lui étaient chers… Et tuer le serpent, affaiblir Voldemort de quelque façon que ce soit, amenuisait cette peur.

Son regard tomba sur l'épée, une fois que la tête du serpent fut tombée mollement dans l'herbe à côté de lui, et Neville lut l'inscription qui y était écrite.

Après ce matin, personne ne douterait plus jamais qu'il avait l'étoffe d'un vrai Gryffondor.

.

.

Ronan et Bane avait passé les sept dernières années à s'inquiéter en regardant le ciel. Depuis la venue d'Harry Potter à Poudlard (mais quelques mois avant, déjà), Mars avait brillé de mille feux, sans interruption. Ce matin-là était donc écrit dans les cieux depuis des années, mais ce n'était que ce jour-là qu'ils comprirent.

Cela faisait dix ans que les étoiles leur disaient que si Harry Potter devait mourir, les centaures ne devaient pas essayer de l'empêcher (un différend qui avait opposé Bane et Firenze déjà la première fois que le petit d'homme s'était aventuré dans leur forêt).

Quand Voldemort avait choisi de faire son duel final avec le jeune Potter sur leur territoire, ç'avait été un test pour toute leur espèce.

Dur de s'y retrouver entre les constellations du Phénix, du Lion, du Loup, du Paon, du Lièvre,… qui s'étaient affrontés dans la voie lactée comme dans le parc de Poudlard. Les étoiles n'avaient pourtant pas été si claires depuis longtemps.

Il semblait que Firenze avait raison. C'était maintenant le temps d'agir. Magorian, de toute façon, ne supporterait pas une minute de plus de laisser vivre les sorciers qui les avaient insultés, en traversant _leur_ territoire pour annoncer la nouvelle de _leur_ victoire.

Alors les centaures chargèrent.

.

Ginny poussa un rugissement féroce en voyant Bellatrix entrer dans la Grande Salle, acculée, comme eux tous, par la charge des centaures.

Elle ne laisserait pas la meurtrière de Tonks faire du mal à d'autres personnes qu'elle aimait. Elle fut reconnaissante que les corps des morts aient été protégés par des enchantements, car dans le chaos général, trébucher sur un cadavre aurait pu leur coûter des minutes précieuses, voire la vie.

 _\- Sectum_ … commença Bellatrix, mais son sort fut dévié vers le plafond par un puissant Bouclier.

Hermione et Luna étaient à ses côtés. Elles aussi avaient une Tonks à venger. Tonks. Celle qui les avait sauvées par tant de fois et qui avaient été pour elles tantôt une grande sœur, tantôt une amie, toujours un modèle.

 _\- Imperio ! Tarantallegra_ ! disait Luna avec enthousiasme.

Ginny s'embarrassait moins de manière. Ses sorts étaient violents, brutaux, cruels et potentiellement létaux. Et informulés.

 _Harry était vivant_ , et la rage de vivre l'animait de nouveau. La rage de vaincre, en bonus.

Quand Molly s'interposa, tout le monde recula.

Tous les hommes de la salle savaient qu'il ne fallait jamais se mêler des histoires des filles.

Ginny ne quitta pas un instant Bellatrix des yeux.

Les Boucliers lancés par une fille pour protéger sa mère étaient invisibles, mais puissants. Peut-être que chacun des Weasleys présents dans la Grande Salle avait eu la même idée, peut-être pas.

Toujours est-il que Bellatrix était seule. Et qu'elle fut celle qui tomba.

.

Le duel entre Harry et Voldemort fut court. Mais Ginny en écouta chaque instant. Elle écouta les secrets que les deux adversaires révélaient au fur et à mesure qu'ils parlaient au lieu d'attaquer. Elle écouta et comprit enfin tous les secrets, et les arcanes de la magie, qui avaient mené les pas du Trio pendant une année entière…

A la fin de la nuit, les vitraux brisés et le plafond magique les baignaient tous dans la douce lumière du jour - bleu clair et rose et vert et or. La Grande Salle ne resplendissait plus des couleurs des quatre Maisons, mais de celles des matins sans soucis.

.

.

.

\- Kingsley vient d'être nommé ministre, dit timidement Ginny en s'approchant du Trio, quand ils furent descendus du bureau de Dumbledore (elle les attendait au niveau de la gargouille de pierre – Nick-Quasi-sans-Tête, élu membre honoraire du Club des Chasseurs sans tête pour sa bravoure dans la bataille, lui avait indiqué où les trouver). Vu qu'il a mené les opérations à Poudlard, que c'est un ancien Auror et que la plupart des gens qui sont ici l'ont écouté sur les ondes pendant des mois… Ca aide.

\- C'est bien que ce soit Kingsley, dit raisonnablement Hermione, en se rappelant ses discours sur Potterveille - lucides, façonnés par l'expérience de deux guerres et de par le bon sens qui avait manqué à beaucoup.

Ginny acquiesça. Ron se racla la gorge.

\- Hermione et moi, on sera dans la Grande Salle si vous avez besoin de quelque chose.

Mais Harry n'attendit pas qu'ils aient disparu au coin du couloir pour l'embrasser comme un dément. Ginny aussi avait besoin de le toucher pour s'assurer que oui, il était bien vivant, que oui, elle était bien vivante, que oui, ils étaient ensemble, et que oui, le cauchemar dans lequel ils avaient déambulé pendant les trois dernières années s'en était allé.

Ginny éclata alors de rire. D'un rire qui lui fit inspirer l'air avec bonheur, qui rebondit sur les pierres abîmées de l'école, d'un rire qui lui donnait envie de rire encore et encore, de ne plus avoir peur du lendemain, de vivre _…_ de _vivre._

\- Alors comme ça, il paraît que Teddy est aussi ton filleul… on va être obligés de se revoir…

\- Zut alors, plaisanta Harry. Ça va en faire des _années_ …

Ginny sourit malicieusement. Harry l'avait fait poireauter un an : ce serait à son tour de l'attendre.

Encore un an, et elle aurait fini Poudlard. Mais bien entendu, le destin (bien aidé par les suggestions du portrait de Dumbledore) en décida autrement.

.

Tintiiiiiiin ! La prochaine fois ce sera l'épilogue, les amis ! A très bientôôôôt ! ^^


	38. Chapter 37 - Un Gallion

**Epilogue** – Un Gallion

.

.

Nymphadora Tonks avait été une Auror émérite. Lui obtenir l'Ordre de Merlin première classe à titre posthume fut un jeu d'enfant, surtout avec Kingsley Shacklebolt comme Ministre de la Magie.

Pour Remus, en revanche, ce fut une autre paire de manches… Un _loup-garou_ , comprenez… Cette bataille-ci était encore loin d'être gagnée.

Leur enterrement avait été le plus coloré du siècle. Leur nom avait été énoncé avec celui des 50 autres sorciers tombés du bon côté de la bataille, lors du discours de Kingsley. Les obsèques moins médiatisée pour ceux qui étaient morts du mauvais côté des remparts avaient suivi. On avait brûlé le « corps » de Voldemort (un vaisseau inhabité qui avait commencé à se décomposer quelques minutes seulement après sa mort).

Mais Andromeda, Harry et les Weasley avaient insisté pour avoir une cérémonie plus personnelle pour les Lupin et Fred. C'était un choix que beaucoup de familles avaient fait. Tout le monde s'était mis d'accord – ils n'enterreraient pas en noir un des fondateur de Weasley&Weasley et un couple aussi haut en couleurs que les Lupin. Il y avait eu quelques sourires sur les visages des survivants quand Teddy (le surnom trouvé par Andromeda pour ne pas penser à son mari à chaque fois qu'on mentionnait le bébé) avait coloré ses cheveux de toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel pour suivre le thème.

Andromeda avait su que sa fille n'était plus au moment où le _Fidelitas_ de sa maison était tombé. Sans bruit, sans fracas. Mais l'air avait tout à coup été différent - elle avait ressenti une vulnérabilité profonde. Et le fracas avait été intérieur.

George n'avait pas pu parler à l'enterrement. Personne ne voulait imaginer ce qu'il pensait.

Les enterrements avaient été suivis d'un grand piquenique au bord du lac. Des volontaires avaient passé la nuit à effacer les traces de la bataille, mais bien sûr, un regard vers la façade du château et quelques taches sombres dans l'herbe trahissaient ce qui s'était passé.

Alors qu'ils avaient été en train de se restaurer, grâce aux elfes de maison et à Hannah Abbott (qui était devenue la protégée de Mrs Rosmerta, à cause de ses exploits pendant la bataille), le professeur McGonagall, à présent directrice, avait fait une annonce.

J'annonce, et je pense avoir l'aval du Ministre pour cela, que tous les élèves qui n'ont pas pu poursuivre leurs études cette année, parce qu'ils étaient résistants ou que les portes de Poudlard leur ont honteusement été fermées, pourront le faire l'an prochain, dès que l'école aura été… disons, rafistolée.

Elle avait plissé le nez en regardant le parc jonché de pierres et les fenêtres fracassées. Il y avait eu quelques sourires – les élèves de sa maison n'étaient pas les seuls à savoir qu'elle aimait l'ordre. Neville, par exemple, ne se souvenait que trop bien de son regard avant la Répartition de sa première année (il n'avait jamais mis son attache de cape de travers depuis).

Hermione avait semblé encore plus heureuse que quand Voldemort était mort – Ron la taquinerait à ce sujet encore des années après.

\- Tu nous imagines, toi et moi dans la même classe ? rit Ginny en s'asseyant à côté d'Harry.

 _\- Et_ dans la même classe que Ron ? Ouuh, la rivalité Weasley va être rude…

\- Attends un peu que McGonagall annonce qui est le capitaine de Gryffondor et qu'on ouvre les auditions pour les postes vacants de l'équipe…

Ginny tira la langue à son petit-ami. C'allait être étrange d'être dans la même classe. Pour la première fois, Ginny allait également partager son dortoir avec Hermione – Lavande et Parvati avaient eu leurs ASPICs haut la main (l'épreuve de Défense étant donnée d'office aux survivants de la Bataille de Poudlard).

Les classes de septième année allaient être saturées, mais surtout tellement formées par les épreuves de la vie qu'une année académique allait leur paraître un peu ennuyeuse... A moins qu'ils ne trouvent de nouveaux moyens de vivre des aventures à Poudlard…

.

Le 2 mai 1999, la première célébration de la fin de la guerre fut sans fin.

Elle avait commencé au Ministère par un discours cérémonieux et la découverte du Mur des Héros, une pierre commémorative gigantesque avec les noms des défunts. Les Malfoys étaient présents, mais clairement gênés d'avoir été invités. Andromeda, qui tenait Teddy dans ses bras, ne leur adressa pas un regard, mais Ginny surprit par plusieurs fois le regard presque craintif que Narcissa lançait à son petit-neveu.

Andromeda avait profité du fait que tout le monde soit là, pour inviter les amis de sa fille et de son gendre à fêter le premier anniversaire de Ted.

Teddy avait grandi. Il ne marchait pas encore, alors Andromeda le promenait dans le jardin des Tonks. Il avait fait connaissance très tôt avec les grenouilles de la mare. Harry et Ginny lui offrirent les deux peluches qui allaient devenir ses préférées : un loup couleur sable, et une peluche qui passait successivement de la forme de chenille à celle de papillon si on la touchait. Andromeda sourit beaucoup ce soir-là.

Et puis, Fleur, qui était enceinte jusqu'aux yeux, et Bill quittèrent précipitamment le cottage. Andromeda leur avait fait rencontrer la sage-sorcière la plus compétente du Département d'Obstétrique de Sainte-Mangouste.

Et on annonça la naissance de Victoire Gabrielle Weasley vers deux heures du matin.

\- Victoire ! dit Teddy.

Ce fut le premier mot (pourtant compliqué, et aux sonorités différentes de sa langue maternelle) que prononça le bambin, alors coiffé de cheveux noirs et violets. Des prédispositions pour l'optimisme, donc. Et pour sa cousine.

.

.

Le _Poudlard Express_ les avait amenés à la gare de King's Cross dans son chuintement habituel. Les jeunes héros s'étaient dit au revoir. Le trajet de retour avait été sérieux, peut-être trop.

Neville avait parlé de faire sortir ses parents de l'hôpital (où ils étaient retournés) dès qu'il aurait fini Poudlard. Poudlard d'où il sortirait, contre toute attente, avec un Optimal en Botanique, en Défense et en Sortilèges. Il avait décidé de devenir chercheur en Herbologie en attendant que le professeur Chourave ne prenne sa retraite – un métier plein de voyages d'études lui plaisait bien. Il avait envie de bouger. Le retour au calme après l'ouragan. Et il avait besoin _d'années_ de calme.

Harry rentra avec les Weasley. Il n'avait pas prévu de passer l'été au Terrier, mais les aménagements et les protections du 12 Square Grimmaurt n'étaient pas encore finis.

Il avait aussi prévu de demander Ginny en mariage durent l'été. C'était tôt. Mais il était convaincu que c'était le bon moment.

Sauf qu'elle avait passé le voyage de retour à lui faire la biographie de Gwendolyn Morgan.

Lui n'avait retenu qu'un évènement de la vie de Morgan et il espérait sincèrement que Ginny ne réagirait pas à sa demande de fiançailles de la même façon que sa joueuse de Quidditch favorite.

Il avait assez d'une cicatrice sur le front, merci bien.

.

\- Je suis prête, annonça Hermione à Ron, durant un week-end de leur premier mois de juillet sans devoirs d'été.

\- Sûre ? Tu veux que je t'accompagne ?

\- S'il-te-plaît.

Il voyait bien qu'elle était nerveuse. Pas si prête que ça, finalement.

Ron se laissa traîner jusqu'à une petite blanque moldue privée, au centre de Londres. Ils en avaient longuement parlés. A présent, elle était prête. Le coffre d'Hermione ne contenait ni bijou, ni objet précieux – d'un point de vue objectif, du moins.

Le banquier regarda la pochette de velours opaque avec curiosité, mais il n'était pas payé pour poser des questions.

Dans la pochette de velours se trouvaient le bocal en verre indestructible dans lequel Hermione avait un jour enfermé Rita Skeeter. A présent, il contenait une espèce de filaments de coton, ni gaz, ni liquide, des volutes d'un blanc nacré qui tournoyaient derrière le verre. Ron savait ce que c'était, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'être fasciné.

Il accompagna Hermione jusqu'à l'aéroport d'Heathrow et lui fit signe derrière la vitre.

Il était tellement fier de sa petite-amie. Elle travaillait actuellement (en vacances !) sur une édition des notes qu'avaient prises Remus pour son _Introduction à la Défense contre les Forces du Mal_. Elle comptait bien grossir l'héritage de Teddy par une publication posthume de l'ouvrage, une édition augmentée par des prises de notes et des interviews des anciens élèves de Remus. Elle avait djà pris contact avec Padma Patil et les autres Serdaigles qui prenaient des notes en cours comme Ron bayait aux corneilles.

C'était un chantier titanesque, mais tous les anciens élèves de Remus avaient souhaité mettre la patte à l'ouvrage. Donner pour le fils de celui qui avait tout donné pour leur avenir, c'était bien peu demander.

 _\- «… Le vol numéro 62442 à destination de Canberra vient de quitter la piste… »_

Ron fit demi-tour et transplana depuis un coin sombre de l'aéroport.

Retrouver les Granger n'avait pas été si difficile. Pattenrond était devenu une star du petit écran australien, grâce aux concours d' _agility_ pour chat _._ Il savait que la guerre était fini et avait tout fait pour se faire remarquer, histoire que sa maîtresse vienne le chercher au pays des kangourous et des Billywigs.

.

Sans surprise, le livre de Remus devint une référence dans le domaine de la Défense contre les Forces du mal – c'était à la fois un livre de chevet pour tous ceux qui avaient vécu la Deuxième guerre des sorciers sans savoir se défendre, et un classique de l'enseignement, qui apparut sur la liste de fournitures de Poudlard dès le mois de septembre suivant. Impossible d'avoir un meilleur coup de pub…

Victoire et Teddy grandirent au milieu des récits des exploits de leurs parents et au milieu du cercle d'amis de leurs parents, apprirent ensemble à lire les aventures de Babbitty Lapina et de Cendrillon, et passèrent tous leurs étés à rire aux mêmes bêtises dans les différentes maisons de la famille Weasley. Un an d'écart, c'était peu pour deux âmes-soeurs.

.

.  
Puis Teddy reçut sa lettre pour Poudlard.

Andromeda, Ginny et Harry l'accompagnèrent la voie 9 ¾. Ted gardait la tête haute au milieu des volutes de vapeur que crachait la locomotive rouge, mais ils voyaient bien qu'il n'en menait pas large.

\- Pourquoi tout le monde nous regarde ?

\- Ta grand-mère est très célèbre, dit Harry, très sérieux.

Ginny réprima un fou rire. Bien entendu, moins de dix minutes après son arrivée sur le quai, deux élèves de Poudlard, qui se présentèrent comme les Poursuiveurs de Serpentard, s'approchèrent d'elle pour avoir son autographe. Une joueuse de Quidditch au palmarès aussi impressionnant que le sien qui mettait un terme à sa carrière pour fonder une famille, ça ne courait pas les rues… mais alors une célèbre joueuse de Quidditch qui fondait une famille avec _l'Elu_ …

\- Vous allez avoir un autre bébé? demanda une autre élève.

Elle rappela à Ginny cette Romilda Vane, toujours à la recherche du dernier ragot. Harry s'éclaircit la gorge.

\- Qu'en penses-tu Harry ? dit Ginny avec un grand sourire. Encore un petit monstre qui tentera de manger du savon, de mettre des vêtements de poupées aux gnomes de ma mère ou de tirer les moustaches de Pattenrond ?

 _\- Non merci…_ soupira-t-il.

Le week-end précédent avait été très festif : James avait montré pour la première fois des signes de magie. Toute la famille s'était réunie, et ç'avait été l'occasion de coincer Molly et Arthur et de leur faire promettre de garder les trois enfants Potter le jour de la rentrée de Ted. Aujourd'hui, leur filleul était pleinement le centre de leur attention.

Ils prenaient tous les deux très à cœur leur rôle de parrain et marraine. Ginny aurait tout fait pour le fils de Nymphadora, et Harry pour le fils de Remus. Ils avaient tenté d'être des guides pour lui. Jamais complètement des parents, mais jamais complètement autre chose non plus. La présence de Teddy dans leur vie avait contribué à les faire attendre pour avoir des enfants.

Mais maintenant, ils étaient à la tête d'une sacrée tribu. Qui semblait avoir hérité (pour l'aîné, au moins) du tempérament des jumeaux. Heureusement qu'ils n'en auraient pas sept… (Ginny avait dit un « _NON_! » assez ferme). Les angoisses de jeune papa d'Harry ne s'étaient jamais complètement dissipées – il n'avait jamais eu de figure parentale acceptable avant l'école – mais il se rappelait souvent qu'un autre homme que lui avait déjà eu cette peur, et sans doute des milliers avant lui.

Mais quand il voyait Teddy, si fier dans son uniforme neuve et tenant à la main la cage de son premier hibou, Numitor (le cadeau des Potter pour son entrée à Poudlard), il se disait qu'il y avait au moins un de ses enfants (spirituels) qu'il avait réussi.

Andromeda leur fit signe d'avancer sur le quai. Harry regarda Teddy s'installer derrière la vitre avec un pincement au cœur. Ses cheveux colorés attireraient rapidement ses camarades, mais son caractère plutôt réservé le ferait choisir des amitiés solides et qui dureraient à travers ses années d'étude. Teddy baissa la vitre de son comportement.

\- Tu m'écriras? demanda Ted à sa grand-mère.

\- Bien sûr. Et puis, j'ai préparé un colis qui partira demain… dit Andromeda avec un clin d'œil.

\- Vrai ? sourit-il. De chez Weasley&Weasley ?

\- Honeydukes, dit-elle d'un air contrit.

\- Cooool ! Merci Mamie !

\- Et n'oublie pas d'écrire à Victoire !

C'est ce qu'il fit. Si bien qu'un an plus tard, Victoire Weasley pleurait presque en arrivant au _Poudlard Express_ , persuadée qu'on allait lui faire subir épreuve sur épreuves, avant de les conduire au château à dos de dragon.

.

.

.

Harry agita une dernière fois sa main en direction d'Albus, avant d'apercevoir une chevelure turquoise dans la foule. C'était devenu la couleur fixe de Teddy, comme le rose et le violet l'avaient été pour Nymphadora.

\- Alors comme ça… Victoire Weasley ? lui dit Harry avec un clin d'œil.

Le _Poudlard Express_ lâcha son dernier nuage de vapeur avant de disparaître.

\- Ca t'étonne ? sourit Teddy, pas vraiment gêné.

\- Moi pas, dit Ron.

Hermione lui donna un coup de coude et leva les yeux au ciel. Encore maintenant, il lui arrivait d'ouvrir la bouche en grand quand sa belle-sœur française entrait dans une pièce et qu'il n'y était pas préparé.

 _\- Quoi_ ? protesta Ron.

 _\- Rien_. On va rentrer, dit-elle.

Ginny acquiesça. Hugo et Lily s'impatientaient – ça risquait vite de tourner au vinaigre.

\- On vous laisse tous les deux ?

-Merci…

Ted regarda sa marraine et les Granger-Weasley s'éloigner et disparaître à travers le mur.

\- C'est James qui m'a vendu ? demanda Ted en se mordant un ongle.

Il était très grand et filiforme à présent. Harry doutait que Ted utilise ses pouvoirs pour autre chose que colorer ses cheveux. Victoire insistait beaucoup sur le « naturel » (facile à dire pour elle…).

Harry se doutait depuis longtemps que Ted et Victoire étaient ensemble. Ils avaient quasiment été élevés ensemble et il y avait dans l'accent de Victoire un côté exotique auquel il aurait sans doute été sensible à l'âge de son filleul.

\- Tu trouves que c'est bête ? Que je suis trop jeune ?

Harry ne pensait rien de tel.

Teddy était quelqu'un de responsable (« un préfet en chef ! » aurait surenchéri Andromeda, qui, bien qu'elle n'ait jamais reproché à Nymphadora de ne pas avoir été préfète, était très fier que son petit-fils le soit). D'intelligent, surtout. Il tenait autant de son père (Maraudeur et préfet) que de sa mère (l'Auror fofolle) : il avait l'intelligence de ne jamais se faire prendre quand il faisait des cabrioles en haut de la tour d'Astronomie ou qu'il faisait un bain de minuit avec le calamar géant, après une soirée Poufsouffle particulièrement arrosée à la Biéraubeuure (exploit qu'il n'avait après aucune gêne à raconter à son parrain).

\- S'il y a une chose que j'ai appris de tes parents, c'est que l'âge importe peu quand on aime quelqu'un… tes parents ont attendu longtemps pour s'aimer, et résultat : ils n'ont pas eu beaucoup de temps ensemble. Je ne te dis pas de te presser, mais… aime si tu as la chance d'être aimé en retour.

Harry se sentit légèrement hypocrite, étant donné que Ginny et lui s'étaient mariés un an après leur sortie de Poudlard, mais peu importait…

\- Par contre, un conseil… Bill a beau sembler _cool_ et tout… ne t'approche quand même pas trop _près_ de sa fille, devant lui…

.

.

.

Angelina sourit en tendant le sachet de papier frappé aux deux W de Weasley&Weasley à sa première cliente du jour, une petite fille de 11 ans visiblement venue acheter ses fournitures scolaires.

Le regard perdu de ses parents allait des nouveaux bonbons (Dragées de Bertie la Goule, une version foldingue de celles de Bertie Crochue… pastille citrouilles explosives… gnomes en caramel signés Molly Weasley… et elle en passait) aux produits à succès (Boéchic, le parfum inspiré du philtre d'amour qui donnait à qui s'en aspergeait des allures de mannequin pendant quelques heures… les Beuglantes farceuses (« Couvrez vos amis de honte en vous faisant passer pour des parents ou des exs qui ressortent toutes les histoires de famille ! »)… les baby-Quidditchs de toute taille pour agrémenter un salon… ou la plus traditionnelle Plume à Caricature de Professeur). C'étaient visiblement des Moldus.

\- C'est ta première fois sur le Chemin de Traverse ? demanda-t-elle gentiment à la fille.

\- Oui…

\- Alors, tiens, cadeau ! dit Angelina en rajoutant des Patacitrouilles et des Chocogrenouilles dans son sachet.

\- Merci ! fit la fille.

\- Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu vas faire tourner la boutique, dit la voix rieuse de George à son oreille.

\- Ca s'appelle un geste commercial, monsieur-le-chef-d'entreprise… hé, on ne met pas sa main là, je travaille, moi, môsieur ! … _Madame bonjour_ !

George s'éloigna en pouffant.

Ce soir-là, quand Angelina fit ses comptes, elle repéra une pièce étrange dans la caisse enregistreuse.

Elle la retourna plusieurs fois en essayant de comprendre ce qui la tracassait.

Puis, elle comprit.  
Quelqu'un avait dépensé son Gallion de l'A.D.

Quelqu'un avait dépensé son Gallion de l'A.D. en farces et attrapes, en rires et frivolités.

La preuve ultime que les temps avaient changé. Qu'ils étaient en sécurité.

Que tout allait bien.

 **.**

.

.

.

C'est la fin de la fin de la fin… Merci à tous d'avoir suivi cette aventure ! Merci pour votre soutien sans faille ! Pluie de _Felix felicis_ sur vous ^^  
PS : les reviews sont vraiment importantes pour que j'ai un retour sur ma façon d'écrire, merci beaucoup à ceux qui en écrivent !


End file.
